You Alone can Make my Soul Take Flight
by Eriksangelofmusic4ever
Summary: Christine Daae has made the most horrible choice of her life but when she returns to the one person she hurt most can he ever forgive her? E/C fanfiction
1. Down Once More

Hey everyone, this is my first phantom fic ever and it's a continuation from the 2004 movie. Hope everyone enjoys it and this is my own explanation of what happens to the characters from the movie. I don't own any of ALW characters..I would love to own Erik (in my bed Ofcourse) but hey I hope everyone enjoys… R&R

****

"Down once more"

As Erik's boat began to get farther and farther away Christine knew that she had broken his heart. That kiss, the one passionate kiss that she had forced herself to give Erik to save Raoul's life was stuck in her memory like a burning flame. Christine knew that had been the first time any woman had ever pressed their lips up against his. The tears he shed afterwards were enough to give that fact away. As Raoul kept pushing the boat through the foggy murky water of the opera house Christine heard the far distant voices of people, angry people. "The Mob!" gasped Christine as she thought about the fate of her beloved angel of music. She had to warn him, she would never be able to live on knowing that she had been the death of him. "Raoul, stop the boat, I have to warn him." said Christine as she tugged on Raoul's shirt. "why? Is everything ok?" asked Raoul. "I have to warn him." replied Christine picking up the ends of her wedding dress, the dress that Erik had dressed her in hours ago. She then jumped into the shallow water and trudged her way back to Erik's lair. "Christine! You'll catch your death!" shouted Raoul as he tried to turn the boat around, but failed in doing so. All he could do was watch his love get farther and farther away from him as she made her way back to Erik's dark and dismal dorm.

After watching his angel of music leave him for the handsome rich Raoul, Erik looked at his horrible, ugly disfigured face in the mirror and cried to himself. She had kissed him, she had given him his first kiss. Christine Daee the girl he taught, the girl he loved had seen past the fear of his face and gave him his first kiss. Tears fell down his cheeks as he picked up the end of a candle stick and smashed the glass into a million pieces. After receiving a kiss from Christine he could no longer in his heart hold her back from loving Raoul and let the both of them go, hoping Christine would change her mind and stay with him. "Who was I kidding?" thought Erik as he lied down on his bed. "who could blame her for wanting to leave the hideous creature of darkness? Why be married to a monster when you could have the gorgeous Raoul for a husband. Erik stared at his music box and couldn't hold back the tears as he sang himself away from the heartache.

__

"Pitiful creature of darkness

What kind of life have I known?

I only showed her compassion in hopes of not

Being left alone. How could I make

Her stay? How could I make her love?

This hideous beast who is destined to walk

Unloved.

I only wished she'd stay with me, showing me

Compassion and love. Being there for me night and day sleeping

Beside me at night pushing the nightmares out of my minds sight.

Holding me in her arms as she slept and showing me pleasures I've never felt

Before. The joys of the flesh have never been seen in this

Body, this hideous creature who's mind and heart

Cry only for Christine…."

Erik's singing was cut off by the sounds of angry voices getting closer and closer to him. If Christine were beside him he would have gotten off the bed to see what was going on but he no longer cared if he lived or died. At that moment he heard the sounds of the Organ's keys being pressed and the tearing of his music pages. Seconds later the light of torches lit the area of his bed chambers and the sight of the mob surrounding his bed. "Get to your feet creature!" shouted one of the men. Erik made no attempt to move and just kept crying. "the creature doesn't move." replied another man. The two owners Andre and Firman stepped forward and Firman laughed. "so this is the hideous monster demanding money from us on his behalf." "I say we teach this creature a lesson he shall never forget." said Andre. At that moment a few of the mob's people grabbed Erik and pulled him from his bed. Erik couldn't remember how many blows to his body he had received but could feel pain all around him especially in his hands. "lets see how great of a swimmer he is now!" shouted Firman. At that moment the mob drug Erik's bloodied and beaten body to the edge of the water and through him in the cold murky water. All Erik could feel was wetness and the taste of blood in his mouth. He always wondered what death was going to be like and up until now this totally fit the description.

Christine finally could see the dim candle light of Erik's lair getting nearer. She couldn't see Erik but the sounds of the angry mob had pacified. She then saw something white and bloody lying in the water it was only until she got closer did she realize that it was Erik beaten body. She had been too late, all she could think about was what if she chose to stay with him? She could have saved him from so much pain and suffering. "Erik." she softly spoke as she knelt down next to him. Erik was ice cold and Christine knew that if he didn't get warm soon he was going to die from hypothermia instead of from his injuries. Christine was freezing too but she was more concerned about Erik at the moment. Quickly Christine drug his body from the freezing lake and lied him on his bed. Erik was unmasked and shivering along with bleeding out of every cut he had on every spot of his body.

Christine had unbuttoned his soaked shirt and began to rub the warm blankets on his distorted skin to get him warm and dry. She then took a rag and began to wipe the dried blood from his cuts and his hands, oh his once beautiful hands were now broken. The mob had made sure to disable him from being able to enjoy his music ever again. Once Christine had wrapped Erik's broken body up in bandages she covered him with his long black cloak and let him sleep. …

Erik's first thought when he awoke was "where am I?" The swan bed looked familiar and so did the cloak he was draped in. His body was in agony and lifted his hands to touch his bear face when he noticed that both his hands were bandaged to a point where he couldn't move any of his fingers. "my hands, my musical ability…broken, shattered into a million pieces." he cried as he looked at them. Just then he looked across the room and saw Christine curled up in his arm chair fast asleep. He had let her go, why on earth had she come back? Where was Raoul and why had she come back? At that moment Christine opened her eyes and saw Erik Lying awake. "Erik." she spoke softly as she got to her feet. He didn't answer her and closed his eyes in disgust. "please Erik, don't be upset with me." she mewed as she approached the bed. Erik kept the tears running down his cheek and covered the disfigured side of his face with one of his bandaged hands. "don't so that Erik." said Christine as she easily lowered his hand down to his side. Erik noticed his mask lying on his night stand and knowing that he wanted it Christine held it out to him and said "I'll put it on for you." with that she slipped it back over his face and said "you don't need to cover your face." "I set you free…leave." said Erik with tears in his eyes. "no you're hurt." argued Christine. "and you're soaked. You're lover will be missing you so just leave me." cried Erik. "don't be like this Erik, both of your hands are broken and you're running a fever." said Christine. "I demand that you leave this place at once and forget about the angel in hell!" scolded Erik as he got to his feet. "Erik…please." cried Christine begging him for his attention. "No! go away." yelled Erik as he trudged through his broken and shattered lair. "my world is destroyed, the seat of sweet music's throne is forever ruined." cried Erik. Everything got silent except for Christine's sobs. She took one last look at her angel of music and trudged through the water once again, leaving Erik alone once more.

Christine got back to her dressing room and changed into something dry before sitting down at her dresser to cry once more. She had hurt Erik's feelings and probably more than that. "I love Raoul, I can't lie to Erik." cried Christine as she brushed her hair. Christine couldn't live with herself knowing that things with Erik weren't like they used to be so walked back down to the catacombs once more. On the shore line she saw Erik's boat pulled ashore but didn't see Raoul anywhere. Without caring she jumped back in the boat and pushed herself back towards Erik's lair. Once she arrived, it was quiet and she found Erik asleep in his bed. Seeing that he was cold, she covered him up once more and decided to pick up some of the paper work that was lying all in his lair.

When Erik awoke he felt worse than he had before he fell asleep. He was freezing and to make matters worse he couldn't move. Then he saw Christine approach his bedside holding a steaming cup of liquid up to his lips. "Drink this Erik." was what he heard her say. "what do you want?" asked Erik aggravated that Christine had returned to him once more. "don't argue with me." said Christine pressing the cup to his lips. Erik drank the liquid that was in the cup and moaned as it burned his insides as he swallowed it. "what was that?" questioned Erik as he cleared his throat. "hot herbs, it's going to help take the chill from your bones." said Christine. "just leave me be, I'll be fine." he replied as Christine took the cup away from him. "Erik you have a fever, you can't stay down here alone by yourself." said Christine. "I have lived down here for more than half my life and I'm not about to change my ways." argued Erik. "don't be like this Erik." said Christine. "don't talk to me Christine, you broke my heart. Just go away with your sweet Raoul, that's what you wanted and so I gave him back to you. Just leave me be!" shouted Erik in anger. "Erik I may have feelings for Raoul but in my heart I still care about your health." said Christine. Erik turned from her, and Christine sat down on the edge of his bed and began to sing to him.

__

"pitiful creature of darkness what kind of life have you

Known? God give me courage to show you…."

She never got the chance to finish because Erik angrily got to his feet and pushed her violently with his broken hands causing Christine to fall back into the lake. Christine looked up at Erik who was standing on the ledge of his bed chamber looking down at her and softly sang to him.

__

"you're not the beast you're made to be

You're just a man and nothing more. This

Face infection no longer poisons our love, it's

Your heart where the coldness lies…"

Erik began to cry, and sang back to her..

__

"a candle may burn and it's fire may die but

The love you have given me will always stay as

A flame in my heart…oh Christine.. I let you

Choose the path of your life and I was not your choice..

Go to your lover and leave me be…leave me alone in this

Lonely lived life…."

Christine then watched Erik disappear into the darkness of his chambers and heard the cries from his sobbing. She knew that she had awakened painful memories and for the aching in his heart to return. Christine decided to leave him be and to swim back to the shore, leaving her angel of music forever. She knew that he was never going to forgive her for choosing Raoul over himself. Once Christine returned to her dressing room, soaked and cold Raoul was there waiting for her. "where have you been?" he questioned. As he hugged her soaked body. "I had to warn him." cried Christine. "warn that monster?" questioned Raoul. "I was too late, he's gone." cried Christine. "good, now get out of those wet clothes before you catch your death." said Raoul. "I'm fine Raoul." said Christine wrapping a blanket around her. "goodnight my love, in the morning we shall be leaving." he replied. "leaving?" questioned Christine. "yes, for England." said Raoul. "when were you planning on telling me this?" asked Christine. Raoul smiled, and held Christine's hands..

__

"England, England we shall leave for

England. France is in the past and now

We shall live in England…."

"why Raoul?" asked Christine.

"_England, it has so much more_

To offer..so much more to

Live for…England. My business shall

Soar in England where the dukes will

Love us….in England."

"what about me? What about what I want? There won't be any opera houses in England." said Christine.

__

"why would you need opera houses?

My dear it's time to let the past go…

Let us live a new life with no music,

No opera and Phantoms. Let us be married and

You a full time mother, living rich in a

Mansion…with me..Christine..in England…"

With that Raoul left her alone and in the dark. Christine knew that she couldn't leave her angel of music or music behind. England? She couldn't possibly go to England she had to do something and soon…..

Sorry to leave you at a cliff hanger more to come soon..

R&R


	2. The Physical Ability

****

Hey everyone thanks a lot for the reviews…anyway here is the new chapter hope you enjoy..it's still pg rated for now and there is some reference to the "Phantom of Manhattan" in this chapter. For those of you who haven't read it there is a sequel to the Phantom of the Opera called "The Phantom of Manhattan." one of my favorite books those who haven't read it should High tail it to your local library and get it.. In that book the Phantom finds out that there was more to the song "Music of the Night" when he finds out he knocked Christine up… yea it's weird, after wards it turns into an evil 1900 custody battle to get his 12 year old son back..it's good though.

Christine had to do something fast. She couldn't move far away to England and without music in her life. Without thinking she opened her window and climbed out onto the icy, snowy roof. She then walked down the streets knowing that she was never going to go back to the opera house ever again. As she approached and ally, she was grabbed and thrown up against the wall of a abandoned building. She looked the dirty man who had her by the throat and wondered if her life was really over. "what do you want?" Cried Christine as she looked the man in the eyes. The man did not speak to her, and touched her dress with his disgusting hands. Just as Christine thought everything was over she surprisingly saw a lasso come out of no where and choke the man around the neck, causing him to let go of her. Christine watched a man in a black cloak swoosh by her and pull the lasso tightly around the man's neck. Before she could see who was killing the man she passed out onto the cold snowy streets.

When Christine awoke, the first thing she noticed was that she was lying in a bed. But not just any bed, a swan bed, Erik's bed. As she tried to sit up and move herself from the bed a hand gently pushed her back down into the soft pillows that surrounded her. When she looked up she saw Erik standing over the bed watching her with his half masked face. "stay put." he softly said as Christine made herself comfortable again. She wanted to speak to him so badly but she physically couldn't because he neck was so swollen from her attack in the alley hours ago. "don't talk." said Erik as he took a damp cloth and dabbed it on the open sores around her neck. Christine closed her eyes and took in the feeling of his gentle touch. How badly she wanted Erik to touch every spot of her entire body with his soft hands. She saw that he had re- bandaged his hands so that his fingers could move a little, in this case so they could touch her. "sadly enough Christine I must leave you for a while so I can find some assistance in helping you." said Erik as he sat the damp cloth down on the night stand. Christine nodded, and watched him get to his feet and leave. She wanted to tell him how stupid she was to have been out alone at three am but couldn't. the sound of his voice had calmed her, and for now kept her away from Raoul who was more concerned about moving to England than about what she wanted out of life..

The sounds of knocking caused Madam Giry to jump out of her bed. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she made her way over to the door. She was worried about answering it to find Raoul or a police officer there to tell her that Erik was dead. She had told Erik many years ago that Christine would never see him for who he really was but Erik's mind seemed to wander away from that fact ignoring all her warnings. When Madam Giry opened the door, she was surprised to see Erik standing there. Yes he was beaten pretty bad and she could tell that his hands were broken but he was still standing there alive and not in a hole somewhere. "Erik? What are you doing here?" she asked as he barged in to protect himself from being seen. "Madam, I'm sorry but I'm in need of your assistance." said Erik cautiously looking out the window making sure that no one was around. "What's wrong Erik?" asked Madam Giry as she began to put on her cloak. "it's Christine." said Erik still looking out the window. "Erik, my poor poor man…she is with the Vicount at this very hour. I told you years ago that she was no good for you and now you must forget her." said Madam Giry. "no, she is in my lair right now with a swollen neck. I have found her in an alley with a man attacking her." said Erik. "is she ok?" asked Madam Giry. "I need your help." said Erik. "I must tell Raoul, he will be worried about her." she replied as she began to get something's together to take to Christine's aid. "No you must leave him out of this Madam. Promise me that you will leave him out of this mess." said Erik grabbing her wrist. "Erik you can't do this, Christine is engaged to Raoul. You can't steal her from Raoul Erik, she belongs to him." said Madam Giry. "don't worry, I no longer love her. She broke my heart and I respect her choice for the Vicount. You have my word that she will be sent right back to him as soon as she is better." said Erik.

Madam Giry nodded, and said "I just wish that you could have found yourself someone to love you the way that a man your age is supposed to be loved." "creatures like me aren't meant to be loved. They are meant to be looked upon as side show freaks and nothing more, no matter how smart a hideous man like me might be." said Erik following Madam Giry out the door. "Erik just think about what your life could have been like? I saved you those many years ago out of pity and so that you could live a normal life." she replied. "normal life? Being condemned in the cellar of an opera house isn't what you would call normal living. Normal living would be being able to write and perform my music around people without having to hide. Living a normal life would be having a woman who loves you never wanting to leave your side and bare your children. I am not living a normal life Madam, I am but in my thirties and haven't kissed a woman until tonight and have yet to experience the joys of the flesh." said Erik. "but Erik this is normal, this is a normal life. Without this life you could still be getting beat in a cage in that freak show. What more could you want from me Erik?" asked Madam Giry. "to be loved, to lie with a woman who wants to be with me. To have a woman who sees more than what's behind my mask and to have that woman make love to me knowing that she's doing it because she loves me and not because of pity." said Erik. "Erik, sometimes life is learned to be lived alone." said Madam Giry.

Erik made no attempt to carry on the conversation, and just continued to make his way with her down to his lair. When they arrived, Erik sat down at his broken organ and watched Madam Giry approach Christine who was passed out in his chambers. "you should have gotten me sooner, these wounds are serious and she's running a fever." she replied as she rubbed ointment on her neck wounds. "will she live?" asked Erik. "hard to say, she needs a lot of rest." said Madam Giry. "then do me a favor and take her back to her dear Vicount." said Erik as he pressed on the broken keys of his organ in anger. "no, moving her in this condition could cause her death." said Madam Giry. "then what am I supposed to do with her?" asked Erik. "take care of her." said Madam Giry approaching him and having a seat next to him at his organ. "no, I can't take care of her." said Erik turning away from Madam Giry. "that is her only chance of survival Erik and you have to do it because if I start coming down here the mob is going to know that you are still alive and come head hunting for you." said Madam Giry. "then you must do me a favor." said Erik. "what?" asked Madam Giry. Erik faced his beloved friend who had taken care of him for many years and said "if the Vicount comes looking for her you tell him that you don't know anything about her whereabouts and that the mob had killed me. If you tell the Vicount that Christine is with me I might never come out of here alive." "but you have to promise me to keep the peace Erik, no more fighting over someone who cannot love you back." said Madam Giry. "you don't have to worry about that." said Erik.

Madam Giry handed Erik the damp cloth and said "keep her body cool and you should do the same as well. You're burning up from a fever too, I suggest that you stay by her side and rest before you both catch your deaths." "take the boat and hide it when you return to shore." said Erik. Madam Giry smiled, and did as she was told. Once she was gone Erik walked back over to his bed and began to dab the damp cloth over Christine's fore head trying to keep her cool.

Christine opened her eyes, and looked at her angel of music who was dabbing her fore head with a cold wet cloth. It actually felt refreshing to have some coolness applied to her hot sweaty body. After she had passed out she wasn't sure what he did to her but her neck felt ten times better and she could finally talk without pain stopping her. "Erik." she mewed as she lied still. "shh.. You have a fever and must rest." said Erik as he kept dabbing her head. "I can't sleep, please sing to me Erik." said Christine deliriously. At this point, Erik's back was aching and he couldn't think straight because unlike her he was tired and his body was sweating. "not tonight Christine, I am sick just like you." said Erik covering her up in his blankets. "stay with me angel." said Christine as she closed her eyes.

Erik sat down on the edge of his bed, and made no attempt to touch her brown curly locks. She belonged to Raoul and there was no changing that fact no matter how much he wanted it not to be true. She had wanted him to sing to her, and he knew that the sooner she felt better the sooner she would leave so he decided to do as he was asked.

__

"My sweet Angel of music your lips

Are soft as roses and taste like heaven.

My lips are cold and distorted

like the melting Wax in a burning candle

but you're here with me…

You're untouchable, unlovable, and

You're here with me…but you belong to someone else, someone else

Who took you away, away from myself.

He's not here with you now but he loves you.

I stand in his place wishing I could have that face,

That face which condemns you to see

beauty and not this distorted disgrace..

That face..that horrible face….

Somehow I wish you could see past this face, this face

That no longer has fate in loving you Christine I loath you…"

Erik couldn't even get another sentence in because he had began to cry. How he hated her sleeping in his bed knowing that she would never be able to lie with her or be in it making love to her beautiful normal undistorted body. Why had god created an ugly creature and make him a genius if no woman was ever going to love him? He loved women, but most of all he loved Christine. She had been the only woman he ever thought about kissing or making love to. There had been nights he spent awake in his bed dreaming of the day he would be able to lie with Christine Daee and talk to her and hold her in his sleep. She was lying in his bed but not for the same reason he wanted her to and it didn't matter anyway because she broke his heart causing him to hate her.

After so many years of loving her, the shock of finding out that she couldn't return the love made his heart break in two. He hadn't wished to sing to her either but if it would get he out of his sight any faster then that's what he had to do. "Erik I'm so cold." moaned Christine Deliriously. Erik reached over her to cover her with more blankets when her cold pale arm came and touched his sleeve. "stay with me..hold me Erik." she mewed. Erik knew that she had no clue on what she was saying but knew that she needed to be much warmer than she was now so sat beside her and held her in his arms as he covered the both of them up. He looked down at Christine who was lying against his body and felt his broken palms begin to sweat. He had never been this close to her before and no matter the hatred feeling he felt towards her he still enjoyed the feeling of warmth from another human being.

She was so cold and the warmth coming from his body made the whole situation a little bit better. Christine cuddled up against his chest, and couldn't help herself from softly and quietly singing..

__

"say you'll share with me one love one

Lifetime…lead me save me from my solitude..

Say you'll want me with you here beside you

Anywhere you go let me go to…love me that's all

I ask you.."

Erik couldn't help but shed tears as her voice filled his heart with pain once more. He knew that she was singing to Raoul and not him, "hell if she wasn't so delirious she wouldn't even be lying on me." Thought Erik as he placed her down on the blankets. He couldn't bear to lie with her any longer and got up and decided to sit at his organ for a while.

When Christine awoke, she looked across the room and saw Erik slumped over his broken organ. She realized that he had slept there all night, which made her feel bad. She then saw his arm slid off the top of the organ onto some broken keys making a loud high pitched noise occur. Christine then watched as the loud noise caused Erik to immediately wake up and jump to his feet in fright. Seeing Christine awake had changed the subject of what had happened and she watched as he approached the bed.

"feeling better?" he asked. "not really, I'm really cold." said Christine as she looked him. His hair was a mess, his mask was coming loose and his clothes were filthy. "Erik you don't look so good." she replied. "no, I feel terrible." said Erik adjusting his mask. "before you say anything Erik I just wanted to tell you how sorry and stupid it was of me to go off into the night like that. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead." said Christine. "you were stupid, how could you run off into the night alone? Where was your precious Vicount?" asked Erik. "I don't want to talk about him Erik. I was running away from everything." said Christine. "what? Why? What happened?" asked Erik. "Raoul is making me move to England with him. He wants me to quit my music and become his bride and nothing more. The truth is that I can't live without music and music can't go on with out me. I was running away so I would never have to give it up." cried Christine. "no, that's not all you were running from." said Erik turning away from her. "you're right, I thought that if I was free then I wouldn't feel guilty about not being able to ever return to the opera house. I would be able to come and go as I please and not be miserable in England." said Christine. "I want you to leave me Christine, go to you true love and leave me be." said Erik. "Erik, please I know that I deceived you but you must believe me when I tell you that I care about you." said Christine. "just admit it that you only wanted the Vicount because in reality you couldn't possibly stomach the thought of looking in the eyes of this face and making love to the body attached to it. You had have the handsome Vicount's body, a body that every woman would want to pleasure them." said Erik. "Erik I can't believe you would say something like that. It's beyond the truth and couldn't be true." said Christine. "and how is that?" asked Erik coldly. "because years ago he got shot trying to save a woman from being raped in an alley. The bullet emasculated him, Raoul is incapable of making love to me Erik, you are a wicked wicked man." cried Christine. Erik couldn't believe what she was telling him, she was actually with a man, a handsome man who could not love her in a physical dimension. "Was she really that disgusted with my face that Christine had actually picked to be with a man who couldn't pleasure her sexually when she could have been with me, a man who has the ability to pleasure her but is denied because of his face?" thought Erik. Tears had formed in his eyes and he had to turn himself away from Christine who was just making his heart hurt more than life itself..

More to come

R&R


	3. the Letter

****

Hey everyone, here's the next chapter..hope you all enjoy. Once again I don't own any of ALW'S characters but I would have loved to..maybe if I win the lotto I will come to own them haha.

Christine watched as Erik turned away from her and walked over to his organ and had a seat. He angrily bashed his broken hands up against the keys and sobbed at what Christine had told him. Christine knew that she shouldn't have told him that she was with a man who couldn't make love to her, but felt the need to tell Erik so he would stop verbally bashing Raoul. Christine got to her feet, and walked over to the organ where Erik sat and had a seat next to him. "you should be in bed." said Erik coldly as he turned his face from her. "Erik, please." begged Christine as she placed her cold hand over his broken one. "does my face really repulse you that much Christine?" asked Erik as he tried to hide the tears in his eyes. "Erik, don't think like that." said Christine. "well how else am I supposed to think when you would leave me for a man who can't pleasure you. How

could you love somebody who can't physically love you back?" cried Erik. "Erik I didn't leave you for that reason." said Christine. "then why did you leave me? I didn't do anything but love you Christine." cried Erik. "I have loved Raoul way before I found out that he couldn't make love to a woman. I thought that I would have hurt his feelings if I left him now…I'm sorry that I couldn't be two people at once Erik because if I was I would have given you my other halve." said Christine.

Erik got to his feet, and walked over to the broken mirrors in his lair and yelled "what about me! What about my feelings Christine! You hurt my heart badly." "he's making me go to England with him Erik..he's not the man I knew. I thought that we would get married here and adopt some children, and now he wants to move me to England." said Christine. "You made your choice so now leave me." said Erik.

Raoul barged into Madam Giry's office and approached her desk. "where is she?" "who?" asked Madam Giry. "Christine, she's gone." said Raoul. "Vicount, I haven't seen her since the chandelier accident last night." said Madam Giry. "then she has been taken by the creature that lives In the cellar." said Raoul. "impossible Vicount, he has been killed." said Madam Giry. "Madam, I need to find her. My carriage is leaving for England in an hour and she is no where to be found." said Raoul. "like I said I haven't seen her since last night." said Madam Giry. Raoul then stormed out of the room, and made his way towards the cellar to see for himself.

Christine watched as Erik sat angrily at his organ not doing anything but sitting there in disgust. Just then she heard the familiar voice of Raoul calling her name from a distant. Erik got to his feet and took one last look at Christine before he stormed off to hide. Christine followed him to his bed chambers where he frantically gathered a few of his things up. "Erik, don't let him find me." said Christine. "no, go to your lover." said Erik storming off and away from her. Raoul's voice was getting closer, and as Erik walked out his chamber's he slipped and fell flat on his face. He then saw Raoul entering his lair and just decided to stay still and play dead. Raoul entered and saw Erik's dead body lying on the shore line, and then he saw Christine sitting on his bed. "Christine! What are you doing down here?" he questioned as he scooped her up in his arms. "I'm fine." said Christine. "no you're not, your neck has sores all over it and you have a fever." he replied. "I'm fine Raoul." said Christine. "good then we shall be off to England." said Raoul. "no Raoul, I don't want to leave France, I don't want to leave music." said Christine. "you're delirious Christine, let us talk about this later. We must go to England now." said Raoul.

Christine pushed him away from her, and said "no Raoul, I'm not going with you." "what? What about our engagement?" asked Raoul. "I can't go with you Raoul. If you love me the way you say you do then you would care about what I want. I don't want to go to England Raoul and I'm not going to go." said Christine. "I have to go to sell scrap metal Christine." said Raoul. "but I don't want to go, I want to stay here and sing in the opera house." said Christine. "I do love you Christine and that's why I'm going to make a deal with you. I shall go to England and sell off my scrap metal and then come back once I am done. When I return we shall be married here and if you want to live there then we shall go and if not then we shall stay here." said Raoul. "how long will you be gone?" asked Christine. "a month maybe two." said Raoul.

Christine jumped into Raoul's arms and said "I love you Raoul." "then we are still engaged?" asked Raoul. "yes." said Christine. "ok come, you shouldn't be down here." said Raoul. Erik watched as Christine and Raoul got into the boat and left him. Once they were out of his sight, Erik got to his feet and mumbled as he angrily flipped over his organ and stomp on it. "I hate you Christine! And if you ever come near me again you shall pay!"

Christine watched as Raoul's carriage pulled away and was a little relieved that she was alone again. She still felt sick so decided to go inside and lie down for a little bit in her dressing room. When she entered her dressing room and didn't see Erik standing there she began to wonder where he was. Just then as Christine closed the door she saw Madam Giry standing there. "oh, you frightened me." said Christine. "Just where do you think you're going?" asked Madam Giry as she saw Christine approach her mirror. "no where." said Christine. "don't you think that you have caused him enough heartache?" questioned Madam Giry. "who? Raoul or Erik?" questioned Christine. "both of them, why cant you just pick one of them and stop these games of cat and mouse." said Madam Giry. "I don't know what you're talking about?" questioned Christine. "it's a waste to go down there because he is no longer here. Erik has left for good." said Madam Giry. "what? No where did he go?" asked Christine. "he asked me to give you this." she replied as she handed Christine a letter. Christine tore it open and read what it had to say..

__

"Christine,

I find myself at the end of my wits in this lonely lived life… I find it true

To be that you are in love with the Vicount and not myself. I can't stand to

Live in the cellars any longer because the memories of you being with me surround

My chambers. I hope that you are happy in the life you have chosen and wish you nothing but the best for the rest of your days. I will tell you the truth and the truth is that I have done nothing in this life but wish you would love me. No one on this earth is able to give that love to me so it is with a heavy heart that I shall take my own life…don't try to stop me because as you are reading this letter I am aiming the gun to my head ready to pull it's trigger as soon as I finish…. You are and always will be my angel of music..

Erik"

Christine put the letter down, and then saw that inside the envelope was her ring…the ring that she had given Erik when she left him for Raoul..she was too late.

Erik had to stop Christine from ever coming down to him ever again so he thought of a plan and went through with it. He wrote her a letter about him committing suicide and sent it along with her ring up to Madam Giry. He just couldn't bear to see her ever again and his heart couldn't take the stress. It was almost night and he decided to take a walk to get his mind on other things. As he walked down the dark streets it had started to rain really hard. He loved walking in the rain because it seemed to keep more people indoors and him hidden from the world. As he went past the docks of the bay he thought he saw a woman standing there but ignored her until he saw a huge wave come and knock her into the ocean. Without caring about his own safety, he quickly took off his cloak and jumped into save her. It was hard to see once he jumped in but he kept swimming to save the woman who was knocked into the ocean. The water knocked him back and forth and one even knocked the mask away from Erik's face, but he kept swimming. Once he felt an arm, he pulled her to shore and lied her body down under a dock so he could get a good look at her.

Once he lied her down he pulled the hood off her head to reveal that the woman was Christine. She wasn't breathing and Erik knew what he had to do. He thought about just getting up and walking away but couldn't let her die in front of him. He quickly pressed his lips to hers and breathed into her mouth, hoping that she would come back to life.

Christine felt the hot breaths being forced into her throat and opened her eyes and gasped for air. Water came up in her throat and she spit it out and then gasped for some more air. She had walked to the docks to throw the ring Erik had gave back to her in the ocean. She couldn't live on with the ring in her possession. She then turned over and yelled in fright as she saw that Erik was the one who rescued her. "what the hell are you doing here? You're dead." said Christine. "I am." said Erik. "Erik, what the heck is going on? You wrote that letter to me telling me that you killed yourself." said Christine. "and you should have just went with the Vicount to England." said Erik. "come on we have to get dry before we catch our deaths." said Christine. Erik didn't argue when it came to that so he followed her to her dressing room where she locked the door and they both had a seat on her bed. Christine tended to Erik who was shivering badly by handing him a blanket. "take you shirt off." said Christine. Erik nervously unbuttoned his white drenched shirt and took it off. He then handed it to Christine and she hung it over the fire before walking behind her closet to change. Erik noticed her come walking out now wearing her night gown and had a seat next to him. Christine wrapped the blanket around Erik's shoulders and said "keep that on you." "my mask is gone…for good." said Erik. "you don't need it Erik." said Christine. "no, I do need it. Without the mask I feel exposed to the world." said Erik. "Erik, tell me why you wrote me such a letter." said Christine. "because I didn't want to see you any longer. I wanted you to go away and never come back." said Erik. "Erik, I couldn't leave you." said Christine. "I can't be around you Christine, you break my heart into two and I get sick from it." said Erik as he pulled the blankets closer to his flesh.

Christine let a few tears run down her cheeks, and then sang to the man who was sitting next to her.

__

"pitiful creature of darkness what kind of life have

You known? He only gave you the power to live and

Learn to be left alone. Angel of music guide and guardian yearning

For true beauty. The beauty I see lies in your soul not on the outside where true

Beauty would be seen. Each night I pray that you would take me, take me away

To the heaven you know..the heaven where I want to go.

Take me to your heaven and never let me go, take me to heaven

And sing to me each night and day singing me songs

So that everything will be okay. Never let harm get in my way so

That I can stay with you forever more with you making anyone who harms me

Pay.. Together we shall live and lie next to each other at night passing sweet

Thoughts to each other with the grasp on one another kept tight."

At that moment the urge in Erik's body could no longer be kept bottled up. He began to cry, and as he was he saw Christine's hand come and softly touch his distorted face and wipe his tears away. "Oh Christine." cried Erik as he kept sobbing. What happened next sent Erik over the edge of broken heartedness, Christine leaned in and pressed her lips up to his and passionately kissed him. Erik didn't accept the kiss, and pushed her away from him, and cried "what are you doing? You belong to the Vicount." "Erik.." "no, don't do this out of pity for me Christine." cried Erik. At that moment Erik felt a pain localize in his chest and he grasped it in pain and looked at Christine as he dropped to the floor in agony. "Erik? Are you ok!" gasped Christine as she came to his aid. "my heart." was all that Erik could get out. Christine immediately helped him to her bed and had him lie down as he kept grasping his chest. "Erik, what's going on?" asked Christine. She wanted to cry when she saw Erik pass out but what else could she do? She knew that she had given him an attack because of his broken heart. Christine filled up a cup with medicine and held it to his lips so he would get better. "oh Erik, what am I going to do with you." cried Christine. She knew that she had to figure out what to do with him because if she kept things the way they were going then she knew she would break his heart and kill him.

When Erik awoke, he noticed that he was back in his bed, in his own chambers. His heart oh how his heart ached for what Christine was doing to him. He then saw Madam Giry approach his bed holding out a glass of water. "drink this." she replied. Erik did as he was told and then handed it back to her. "where is Christine?" asked Erik. "she is up in her dressing room. She didn't want to come down here again and break your heart." said Madam Giry. "she kissed me." said Erik. "yes she has told me everything." said Madam Giry. "yes and she has told Raoul too." said Madam Giry. "is he back?" asked Erik. "he never got onto the boat to go to England because he couldn't leave her here alone." said Madam Giry. "so he knows I'm alive?" asked Erik. "no I told him that you have left us for good and to protect you I am sending you away first thing in the morning." said Madam Giry. "what?" questioned Erik. "the Vicount has told the army that you are still alive and they are now looking for you. You shall be leaving in the morning." said Madam Giry. "where will I go?" asked Erik. "to New York city, I have a few connections in the opera houses out there and so you will be kept in good hands." said Madam Giry. "this is for the best." said Erik.

Christine wasn't glad to see Raoul come through her dressing room door. He told her that he couldn't leave for England without her and that he loved her. "oh that's great Raoul." said Christine sarcastically. "so Christine what shall we do today?" asked Raoul. "Raoul I have something to confess to you before we can go on living." said Christine. "what?" asked Raoul. "Erik, he isn't dead and I went to see him before you left and I kissed him." said Christine. "what? You kissed that monster?" questioned Raoul. "yes and I'm sorry." said Christine. "you're sorry? This is what poisons our love Christine the love for your creature. He is a wanted man and shall be brought to justice, no matter what." said Raoul. Christine tried to kiss him but Raoul pushed her away and said "no I cannot kiss you after you have kissed that creature." he then stormed out of the room and left Christine alone once more…

That night as Erik gathered the last of his things together he couldn't help but leave without seeing his angel of music one last time. Erik walked to the mirror in her dressing room and saw her crying on her bed. He opened the mirror and approached her as she kept crying. Christine turned around and looked at Erik who was now standing in her room. "I'm so sorry Erik, if only you knew how sorry I am." cried Christine. "I just came to say good bye Christine." said Erik. "where are you going?" asked Christine. "the army is after me once more and I am being moved…I can't tell you where though." said Erik. "oh Erik Raoul..he won't kiss me. What man wont kiss the woman he loves just because I kissed you on accident?" Cried Christine. "accident, that's what it was? An accident." yelled Erik as he stormed to the mirror once more. "Erik..please." cried Christine. "no Christine, have a nice life!" yelled Erik as he went through the mirror again. Christine touched the mirror and cried because in reality she was loosing both men that she cared for….

More to come…


	4. Time to say goodbye

****

Hey every one thanks for the reviews and I hope everyone enjoys the latest chapter of the story.. Enjoy and R&R

Just before dawn the next morning, Erik awoke and got dressed In his suit. He then grabbed his one bag full of belongings that he was taking with him to New York and took one last look at his home. He was going to miss it ever so much but knew that going to New York was the best for him. Madam Giry met him at the entrance of the opera house to escort him to the ship that would take him to his destination, and was surprised to see him un masked. "Erik I had an extra mask and wanted to give it to you." said Madam Giry handing him another white halved mask. Erik slipped it on, and said "thank you, I lost my other one in an attempt to save Christine last night." "I told you years ago Erik that Christine was going to do nothing but break your heart but you did not listen to me." said Madam Giry. "it's quit alright because I have no feelings for Christine Daee anymore." replied Erik.

They reached the docks, and noticed that the ship had begun to board. "Oh Erik, I am going to miss you so much." said Madam Giry. "please, I can not thank you enough for taking care of me all of these years. What you have done for me will be more than anyone can ever out do." said Erik. "you don't have to say anything." said Madam Giry.

Christine watched Erik and Madam Giry from a distance. She had followed them to the docks to watch her angel of music leave. She couldn't bare staying put in her dressing room knowing that Erik was leaving. How badly she wanted to run after him and beg her angel to stay. The whistle blew, and she saw Erik lean over and give Madam Giry a hug. As he did, Christine heard a loud blast and saw Erik Drop to his knees..

Erik heard the whistle of the ship blow and looked at Madam Giry one last time and leaned over to give her a hug. Then just as he did he heard a loud blasting noise and then the most agonizing feeling occur in his back. He couldn't catch his breath and wound up dropping to his knees and once he did he began to fell sticky. He looked down at the dock and saw red sticky liquid begin to drip onto the warped wood. It was at that moment he realized that he had been shot, and in the back yet.

The screams from around the area had become louder and Christine couldn't hold herself back from staying put any longer. She quickly ran to her angel's body yelling his name as she kneeling down at his side. "Erik!" she gasped as she scooped him up in her arms. "Christine, what are you doing here?" questioned Madam Giry as she tried to clot the blood that was gushing out of Erik's shirt. "never mind that, he needs help." said Christine pressing her hand on his wound. "keep him awake Christine I am going for help." said Madam Giry. She then got up and left her alone with Erik in her arms. Christine looked down at her angel of music who's eyes were getting heavier each second that went by. "Erik, stay awake. You're going to be ok, I'm here now and nothing is ever going to get in the way of that." cried Christine as she tried to keep him awake.

Erik heard the voice of an angel speaking to him as he tired not to close his eyes. The voice was of Christine, his angel and how badly he wanted to speak to her. "Christine.." he mumbled in agony as he tried not to close his eyes. Erik had never been in so much agony in his entire life and he was having trouble breathing. How badly he wished he could just get up and everything be like they were a few moments ago before he had been shot. Who would want to shoot me? Thought Erik as he lied in the warmth of his angel. "who am I kidding? There is probably a price on my head." thought Erik.

At that moment Madam Giry had returned with a man at her side. She knelt down and said "Christine we have to do this right or Erik's life is going to be over. I have a friend who is a doctor and he told me that he would keep Erik a secret from the police. We have to set him on the gurney and cover him with a sheet so it looks as if he is dead. Once we have him set you need to make a scene so everyone thinks he is dead." Christine set Erik's lifeless body down on the dock, and whispered in his ear. "I am right here Erik, everything is going to be ok." the man then easily drug Erik's bleeding body onto an old wooden gurney that was nothing more than two sticks and a sheet tied to each end of it. Madam Giry then covered Erik with a sheet and her and the man began to carry him away with Christine crying behind them.

A few moments later they had reached Madam Giry's apartment where Doctor Pierre and Meg were waiting. The man and doctor Pierre set Erik down on a wooden table, and began to cut open his clothes. "will he live?" cried Christine. "hard to say, he has one bullet wound that enters his spinal cord and tore through his digestive track and lower pelvic area. He needs surgery and quickly or else he is going to die from internal bleeding." said the doctor. "let me stay with him, he'll be frightened." said Christine. "no, you need to wait in another room and let me work." said the doctor. "no, I'm staying." said Christine. Doctor Pierre looked Christine in the eyes, and said "it's not going to be a pretty procedure." "I don't care, he needs me." said Christine.

Madam Giry and Meg then left, and Christine turned her back towards the doctor and his assistant who were working on Erik's body. She wanted to keep her attention on his face and be the first to comfort his pain once the surgery began. Christine then saw the doctor approach his arm and push a syringe into his right shoulder. "what is that?" asked Christine. "something to help with pain." said the doctor. "what about anesthetic?" questioned Christine. "I can't give that to him, with an injury like this it could be deadly." said the doctor. "but he's going to be so much pain." said Christine. "did I not say that this wasn't going to be a pretty procedure? Now let me get to work before he bleeds to death." said the doctor. Christine gently squeezed Erik's hand and said "I'll protect you Erik."

Erik was still having a hard time breathing and finally came out of his unconscious state. He then felt himself being cut but couldn't tell what was going on. He opened his eyes and saw Christine standing over him and he felt cold, so cold. It wasn't until a few moments later did he realize that he was naked…and on a table. He felt more agony being applied to his body as he felt utensils cutting into his lower body, cutting into his stomach and into his man hood…what were they doing to him? What was happened to his already distorted body? Erik couldn't do anything but weakly cry out in agony hoping that everything would just stop and be over with..

Christine did not dare look at what the doctors were doing to her sweet Erik. She saw him open his eyes and cry out in pain. "stop you're hurting him." cried Christine to the doctor as she squeezed Erik's hand. "if we stop now he dies." said the doctor. "he feels it." cried Christine. She didn't get a reply back from the doctor and didn't dare turn around to see what was going on. She looked at Erik's face which was in agony and said "come on Erik stay with me, you're going to be fine." "what…what are..they doing to me?" asked Erik in agony. "I don't know Erik." cried Christine. "look…look at them." gasped Erik. "I can't." cried Christine. "please…tell me." pleaded Erik. Christine did as she was asked to and turned her head around and opened her eyes to see what was going on. She saw the doctor and his assistant cutting into Erik's Pelvic area as his body was gushing blood.

At that moment she looked at Erik and noticed that he had stopped breathing. The doctor then pushed Christine aside and said "get out of here Girl.. Go now!" Christine began to cry and stormed out of the room and into meg's room. "Christine what is wrong?" asked Meg. "he's going to die Meg." cried Christine as she sat down on her bed. "Christine, I am sure he will be fine. Besides why are you so concerned about him? You have Raoul, you're engaged to him." said Meg. "I cant feel for Raoul any longer. I don't know if I love him any longer." said Christine wiping the tears from her eyes. "why not?" asked Meg. "because he has changed." said Meg. "only for you Christine." said Meg. "I just can't live without Erik." said Christine. "do you love him?" asked Meg. "I don't know Meg." said Christine. "no you don't because you love Raoul." said Meg. "how does your mother know doctor Pierre?" asked Christine. "well the assistant is my boyfriend, his name is Marco Diablo. His father is the violinist in the opera's orchestra." said Meg. "when did you meet him?" asked Christine. "back on the night of Hannibal. He brought me flowers and we've been friends ever since and last night he asked me out." said Meg. "that's wonderful Meg." said Christine.

Just then the door opened and Doctor Pierre walked in and had a seat next to Meg and Christine. Christine couldn't bare look at Pierre who was covered in Erik's blood, but forced herself to ask how Erik was. "he's dead?" questioned Christine. "no, he survived but with a price." said Pierre. "what are you talking about?" asked Christine. "when I pushed you out of the room Erik had become unconscious and the cause of that was because an artery in his lower pelvic area was clotted up with the exceeding amount of blood from his wound. If I wouldn't have cut it then Erik would not be with us any longer but I made the right choice and cut it." said Pierre. "what are you saying?" asked Christine. "the bullet entered his back and miraculously didn't touch his spinal cord but it did come out his digestive track causing damage to his tissue. I have repaired what I could but he will be having a hard time keeping nourishment in his body until he heals. The artery how ever will not heal and has caused major damage to Erik's reproductive system." said Pierre. "what? What does that mean?" asked Christine. "you see in every man there is an artery that is connected to their reproductive organ. The job of the Artery is to provide his body with enough chromosomes to conceive a child during physical affection towards a woman. Now since the artery has been cut there is a 90 percent chance that he will never be able to have children of his own." said Pierre. "he can never have children?" questioned Christine. "it's most likely." said Pierre. "may I see him?" asked Christine. "yes, he is in the other room." said Pierre.

The first thing Erik noticed when he awoke was that he was in agony. His whole lower body and back was killing him and to make matters worse he was unable to move to sit up. He then saw Christine enter the room and approach his bedside. She had stayed with him through his surgery and pacified his pain. "Erik." mewed Christine as she touched his arm. How he loved when she mewed his name, how he wanted her to say it all the time like the way she had just done It now. She was crying, why was she crying? Being alive was all that mattered now but she was crying. "Christine what is wrong? I'm ok." gasped Erik in agony. "no, you're not ok." cried Christine. "what do you mean?" asked Erik. "the doctors had to cut something out of you, something important." Cried Christine. "what?" asked Erik. "an Artery that was part of your reproductive organ. The doctor had to cut it and now you will never be able to conceive a child of your own." cried Christine choking out the words. Erik didn't know what to say, it hurt him to know the fact but he wasn't as devastated as any other handsome man would be. "what's wrong Erik?" asked Christine.

"it hurts me to know that but it doesn't hurt me the way you think it would. What woman would want to make love to a man who looks like me? It is no major loss to me because in reality my body was never going to conceive anyway." said Erik. "Erik don't say that." cried Christine. Erik had tears welt up in his eyes as he softly sang to her as best he could in spite of his pain.

__

"the fate that condemns me to wallow in blood

Has also denied me the joys of the flesh…the warmth of

The female body up against mine it's useless to continue even

Trying. What woman would want to look upon this face, this

Horrible face, make love to a man with this revolting face? What

Woman would want to lie up against this body and look into this

Horrible face? To kiss a man as distorted as me would have to look

Into this face and not down at my knees…. Oh Christine…"

Christine removed the mask away from his face and touched his distorted skin and softly sang to him..

__

"this haunted face is no horror to me now….the only woman

You need is sitting here and sadly engaged to Raoul."

Erik cried, and shut his eyes. "go to him Christine, leave me be." "oh Erik I can't leave you." cried Christine. She then crawled on the bed and lied beside him. "oh Christine." cried Erik as he turned away from her. "Erik what do you want me to do?" asked Christine. "I want you to leave me be and go back to the Vicount." said Erik. "you'll be ok now, you're dead to the world." said Christine. "I was already dead to the world before I met you." said Erik. "Erik, you are my angel of music and I am always going to take care of you no matter what. I shall return to you everyday and care for you until you are better." said Christine. "do as you wish but I still hate you." said Erik. "be as it must Erik I cannot hate you." said Christine getting to her feet. She then left Erik alone in the room to go back to Raoul…

When Christine got back to her dressing room, she saw Raoul there waiting for her. "there's my sweet little Lottie." he replied. "what are you so happy about?" asked Christine. "why the Opera Ghost is dead of course and so it is a time to be merry." said Raoul. "he didn't do anything to anyone." said Christine. "yes he did, he was born." laughed Raoul. Christine pushed him into the wall, and said "don't you ever talk about him like that ever again you wicked wicked man." "what has gotten into you?" asked Raoul. "Erik has done nothing but love me and now he is dead." said Christine. "yes isn't it great." said Raoul. "no it's not…Erik needed the worlds compassion and I was the only one that was there for him." said Christine. "oh now the creature has a name? come on Christine he was a murdering monster who should have never been born." said Raoul. "keep talking like that and I will never marry you." said Christine. "oh really then you would love to know what I did this morning." said Raoul grabbing her arm. "what did you do?" asked Christine sarcastically. "I got paid fifty thousand franks to take my gun and shoot your little opera ghost straight in the back." yelled Raoul.

Christine's whole world came crashing down, her lover had actually tried to kill Erik. At that moment Christine pulled her arm away from his grasp and through her engagement ring at him. "I will never marry you Raoul." at that moment Raoul grabbed Christine and pressed his hands against her throat. "you will marry me and you will go to England with me." "or what?" questioned Christine. "or I will kill you." said Raoul. He then ripped her dress, and hit her in the face causing her lip to bleed. Christine got loose, and quickly ran away from him. "you can run Christine but I will find you!" yelled Raoul.

Christine ran back to Madam Giry's apartment and entered Erik's room to find him resting. She wiped the blood away from her mouth, and approached Erik's bedside. He gently opened his eyes, and looked at Christine who looked like a holy mess. "are you ok? You look hurt." said Erik. "I'm fine." lied Christine as she sat at the end of his bed. "your dress is torn, what's going on?" asked Erik. "I said I'm fine Erik!" cried Christine. "fine have it your way, just leave me out of your life completely." said Erik. Christine sobbed, and said "can I stay with you tonight?" "after what you just said to me?" questioned Erik. "please Erik." begged Christine. "as long as you be easy on me..my body can't take too much movement." said Erik. Christine continued to sob as she lied next to Erik and pressed her head against his shoulder. "forgive me Erik, I have been to cruel to you and sometimes I think that I have chosen the wrong path." cried Christine. "too late for turning back and selfish pity Christine." said Erik. "Erik will you protect me?" asked Christine. "what dangers are you in now?" asked Erik. "protect me from the night." said Christine. "I will angel, if you stop shifting your body on my injured body." said Erik. Christine moved over and closed her eyes up against Erik's warm body. He was her angel of music and now her guardian from the dangers of the night…and sharing the bed with her as sleep over took them both…

More to come

R&R


	5. Your hands will Guide me

****

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews… this seems like it's getting interesting so I wont keep you waiting. Enjoy and R&R..

Christine had awoken later on that night to see Erik still sound asleep next to her. She sighed and wrapped her arms around her angel of music and re closed her eyes again as she listened to the sound of his heart beating ever so softly. Just then the door was kicked in and Raoul entered and grabbed Christine by her neck and pushed her up against the wall.

Erik had awoken to the uncomfortable motion of jerking coming from beside him. The movement was causing him discomfort in his wounded body so rolled over to find Christine asleep and rocking her body back and forth. Erik realized that she was having a nightmare and placed his hand gently on her shoulder to wake her. "Christine, Christine wake up." Christine awoke to a soothing voice, Erik's voice calling her name ever so softly. "is he alright?" thought Christine as she rolled over to face Erik and gasped in fright as she opened her eyes and found the distorted half of his face staring right at her. The handsome side was lying on the pillow, making it hard to see past the distorted side, and she could have slapped herself in the face for gasping in fear. After hearing her gasp in fright, Erik quickly covered his distorted skin with his hand in attempt to hide it from Christine. "Erik I'm sorry.. you frightened me." said Christine trying to find a match to light a candle. Erik reached over on the night stand and grabbed his mask and slipped it over his distorted skin. "yes frightened of my face." said Erik. "no Erik it's not like that." said Christine lighting the candle. Erik quickly blew it out and said "sorry, I should have known that sleeping with the mask off my hideous face would be a bad idea. I just thought that it would cause less agitation to my already agitated skin." said Erik rolling back over and closing his eyes. Christine lied down beside him, and outlined the mask with her fingers and said " Erik, Please I didn't mean to scream at you, I only screamed in fright because I'm not used to waking up with someone lying next to me. Please forgive me Erik, I shouldn't have done it."

"leave the mask on." said Erik Coldly. "Erik please forgive me. I shouldn't have screamed." said Christine. "it's fine, what woman wouldn't scream." said Erik as a few tears escaped his eyes. Christine wiped them away, and said "I'm sorry." "you were having a bad dream. I woke you because your movements were giving my body discomfort." said Erik changing the subject. "oh, I'm sorry Erik." said Christine. "would you like to talk about it?" asked Erik. "no, I don't want to." said Christine remembering the horrors of the dream that Erik pulled her out of. "goodnight then." said Erik closing his eyes once more. "Erik." called Christine as she continued to touch his mask. "what?" asked Erik opening his eyes once more. "are you going to make me go back to Raoul?" asked Christine in a worried tone of voice. "why wouldn't I? you belong to him, he is your husband." said Erik Coldly. "I'm not married to him." said Christine. "not yet." said Erik reassuringly. "don't be like that Erik, that's not very nice." said Christine. "I forbid you to stay here with me! In the morning you are to return to him and never show your face around me ever again." said Erik carelessly. "Raoul has changed Erik, he isn't the man I once knew." cried Christine. "oh can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me that?" asked Erik turning away from her. "yes I can, he hit me Erik and he did something else…something horrible." cried Christine. "what?" asked Erik. "he shot you, he tried to murder you." said Christine. "you should have told him to aim higher Christine. I wish he would have aimed higher, aimed high enough to kill me. I don't want to speak to you ever again Christine, I want you to leave and go live with your precious Vicount." said Erik in disgust. "he beat me Erik. He raised a fist to me and beat me…I cant be with someone who would do such a thing to me." cried Christine. Erik pushed her out of his bed and yelled "there I raised a hand to you now leave me be too." "done make me go back to him Erik he frightens me. He will kill me if I go back and most of all what man wont kiss the woman he loves? He wont kiss me Erik, he wont kiss me because I kissed you." cried Christine. "oh don't you wish you could turn back time? Turn back time enough to have second thoughts about that kiss?" replied Erik as he lied back down.

Christine had had enough of Erik's nonsense at that moment and jumped up on the bed and pinned him down to the mattress, applying pressure to his pelvic wound. "let me go." ordered Erik in agony. "no not until we get something straight." said Christine in anger. "let me get something straight with you! You're on my injury and you best get off it." said Erik in agony. "not until you admit that I broke your heart and that's the only reason you hate me." said Christine keeping a firm grasp on his arms. "I hate you Christine, I thought those many years ago that if I taught you how to sing in return you could love me no matter what. Madam Giry warned me about how you would never love me as much as I loved you but I denied her. Only did I find out that she was right and came to realize that no woman would ever love me no matter how kind I could be to them. I gave you everything Christine…fame..lessons..love everything and yet you denied me." cried Erik.

Christine let go of Erik and said "I know, I…cant be here with you." Erik watched her leave his room as silent tears rolled down his cheeks once more feeling the heartache of Christine's rejection. The next morning, Christine who had left Erik's room the night before woke up on the couch in Meg's room feeling torn and horrible. She had so many mixed feelings about who to love that she couldn't face Erik enough to continue lying next to him. She felt really bad about rejecting his love for her once more but in her heart she still had feelings for Raoul. Christine had decided to Check on Erik to make sure that he was ok so walked down the hall to the room where he was and entered to find the bed empty. She immediately approached the bed lifting up the covers wondering where Erik was. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw him sitting over at the piano hovering his broken hands over the keys as if he were playing it. "Erik." she softly called to him.

Erik had heard her voice call him once more..he couldn't stay in bed any longer no matter the pain so decided to sit at the piano and hover his broken hands over the keys. How badly he wanted to play and hear it's beautiful sound once more but with the condition of his fingers it was impossible. Then he heard the voice of Christine softly calling his name as she entered the room. He put his head down in sorrow and just wished that she would go away. It wasn't until he felt her wrapping her arms around his shoulders did he realize that she hadn't left. "you shouldn't be up." he heard her reply. "what did I tell you last night?" questioned Erik. "I came to see you." replied Christine. "just leave me be." said Erik angrily. "I bet you wish you could play, what Firman and the mob did to your hands was wrong." said Christine. "it seems as if I haven't played in a hundred years. I'm even forgetting how each key sounds, horrible isn't it." said Erik. "let me refresh your memory." said Christine. She then had a seat directly behind him, and sat her arms beside each of his. "what are you doing?" asked Erik. Christine then intertwined her fingers in between his so that her fingers were lying on the keys and his fingers rested comfortably on hers. "play Erik, you know what keys to press." said Christine. Erik took a deep breath and began to play one of his music pieces. As he would move his hands over the right keys, Christine's fingers would press down on them making the most beautiful music enter his soul once more. Nothing made Erik more happier than being able to play once more. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to play by himself for months because of his broken fingers but Christine was making it happen. "Oh Christine." mewed Erik as he finished pressing her fingers on the last key of the song. "if music will make you recover faster than I shall do this for you all the time." said Christine with her fingers still intertwined in between his. "when I play all my agony goes away." said Erik. "then everyday I shall play with you." said Christine. "you cant." said Erik. "why not?" asked Christine. "because you need to return to Raoul." said Erik. "let me stay with you until you're better Erik. Then I promise to leave you forever." said Christine. "is that a promise?" asked Erik. "yes just let me see to it that you get better, then you shall be rid of me for good." said Christine. "then you may stay." said Erik.

Christine smiled and said "that was a beautiful piece of music, where did you get it from?" "I wrote it." said Erik. "when?" asked Christine. "years ago." said Erik. "any lyrics to it?" asked Christine. "I never had the time to think of any." said Erik. "play is again and let me sing." said Christine. "As you wish." said Erik. Christine sat her head on his shoulder, and intertwined his fingers with hers once again and began to sing as he played.

__

"no one would listen..no one but me

Heard as the outcast hears..

Shamed into solitude

Shunned by the misunderstood

No one would listen

In my soul my heart heard your music..

You are a genius..far from

Meaningless.. No one

Would listen.. I alone could hear

Your music..

Then at last your voice in the gloom shouted out

"I love you" I feel your fears, your

Torments and your tears. I saw your

Loneliness turned hate into kindness..

No one would listen, no one but me heard as the

Outcast hears…no one would listen no one

But me heard as the outcast hears.."

Erik stopped playing, and couldn't stop himself from shedding tears. "oh Christine." cried Erik as he put his head down. "why are you crying?" asked Christine. "you sang so beautifully." cried Erik. Christine untwined her fingers from his, and brought them up to his face and wiped his tears away. She then easily touched his mask and slipped from over his head. "look at me Erik." said Christine. "no, I cant." cried Erik as he kept his head down. Christine shifted her body to the side of him, and took her hand and easily forced his face towards her.

Erik couldn't even bare to look upon her beauty, she had been given such beauty that he felt disgraced being in her presence. "don't be ashamed Erik. You're not hideous, you're handsome." said Christine. Erik took his hand and covered the distorted side of his face with it and said "yes, but only when I look like this." Christine lowered his hand and said "no, now you're handsome." Erik sobbed and began to softly sing to her..

__

"pity comes too late this can't be

Your fate…you're too beautiful to

Stay with me anymore.. I love you

And it's over…. let love close

It's door…."

Christine began to cry too, and softly sang back to him..

__

"this love cannot end…I love you and can

Help make your heart mend. I have done you so

Much harm let me re enter your heart with open

Arms. Erik please forgive my feelings they were in the

Wrong..Raoul was a mistake that love can never take….I'm

Here with you now and far away from Raoul. Forgive my sins and

Lead me from this shack I swear I'll never go back…"

Erik got to his feet, and walked limped over to his bed and lied down. "Christine you are making my heart ache." Christine approached his bed and lied next to him. She placed her hand on the center of his chest and said "is that where it hurts?" Erik took her hand in his and touched his chest and then his distorted face. "it in my chest but most of all it hurts here." he replied as he ran her soft fingers along his distorted flesh. "Erik I can mend a broken heart just give me a chance." said Christine. "what about the Vicount?" asked Erik. "he isn't important anymore Erik." said Christine. "but you still love him." said Erik. "yes I do but I love you too." said Christine. "my heart doesn't have room for him.." said Erik. "Erik I love you." repeated Christine. "and so does Raoul. You should go to him, he will be missing you." said Erik coldly.

Christine loved lying there with Erik and wasn't going to make any attempt to move away from him. He was either going to have to kill her or take her back to Raoul himself before she was ever going to leave him. A little while after, Madam Giry came in and sat a tray of food down on the night stand. "Erik I need you to finish all the food that is on the tray." she replied. "I'm not hungry." said Erik. "well you need to eat something." said Madam Giry. "Don't worry I'll keep an eye on him." said Christine. Once madam Giry had left Christine took the glass of water off the tray and held it up to his lips. "drink this Erik." "no I'm not thirsty." moaned Erik. "you need your nourishment." said Christine. Erik sighed, and took a sip from the glass and then lied his head up against his pillow once again.

As he swallowed the water, he felt an agonizing feeling localize in his stomach and he immediately leaned over and couldn't hold himself back from throwing it up. Erik felt so embarrassed as he looked down on the floor and saw the liquid splattered all over the place. "Erik, are you ok?" asked Christine. "fine." said Erik sarcastically. Christine brushed the hair back out of his face and said "you poor man, let me clean you up." Erik lied back down and Christine took a damp cloth and wiped the through up away from his skin. "what am I going to do with you Erik." said Christine. "I feel so ashamed." Cried Erik. "oh Erik don't talk like that." said Christine. "look at me, I'm nothing more than a body now. I can't conceive, play a piano or eat. I'm a mess compared to the man I once was." cried Erik. "look at me Erik, you are a wonderful person, and you deserve nothing but the greatest things that life has to offer a man." said Christine. "you're right but I never once in my entire life received any of those things." said Erik. "you have me." said Christine. "yes I have you to look at.. To look at and see the things I could have. I can't touch you, I can't make love to you and damn it I can't even marry you. You love a man who is handsome, rich and full of love for you. Sometimes I think that if not for my face you would have chosen me instead of the Vicount." said Erik. "Erik I love you for the way you are." said Christine. "you love me for my music and nothing more. You would never make love to me, you would never look me in the eyes and make love to me Christine." said Erik. "I kissed you, doesn't that mean anything to you?" asked Christine. "you kissed me and blocked my distorted skin with the palm of your hand." said Erik. "no Erik, I was touching your skin, I wasn't hiding it from my sight." said Christine. "look me in the eyes Christine and tell me the truth…you wouldn't make love to me." said Erik.

Christine looked Erik in the eyes and couldn't say anything. Erik the gently grabbed her jaw and forced her to look into his distorted face. "look into what you would have to look at while making love to me…what kind of turn on is that? It wouldn't make you want my body..it would only disgust you. I have never taken my clothes off in front of a woman before Christine and sometimes I know that….I never will." cried Erik. "you can't sit here and honestly tell me that you've never gone with a prostitute Erik…a man of your age would have done that.." said Christine coldly. Erik turned away and coldly said "I couldn't bring myself to do it." "and why is that?" asked Christine. "because deep down I only wanted to do it with you… for years I have saved myself in hopes of my first time being with the one girl I had feelings for..and now I know that I will never be able to touch and lust for the delegate creature I fell for years ago. You are too beautiful to want a hideous creature like me pleasuring you in bed… you shouldn't be here with me. You should be with the Vicount." cried Erik. Christine felt so bad at the point and realized that she was going to have to return to Raoul sooner or later…maybe not to love him but to tell him that she was starting to have feelings for Erik…or not.. She had a point because she was still in love with Raoul and only loved Erik out of pity for his dark fate….

More to come….

R&R


	6. Praying Indeed

****

Hey everyone, thanks a bunch for the reviews that have been pouring in… for those who love Phantom of the Opera I think you should see my myspace. Here is the link to those who have a myspace account u have my permission to friend request me if you like and I also have a thing where I update my friends about my stories.. I also have pictures of me and Crispin Glover.. Well enjoy.. Raoul bashing is appreciated.

**profile./index.cfm?fuseactionuser.viewprofile&friendid241827033**

Christine had waited until Erik had completely fallen asleep and decided to take a walk. She constantly stayed at Erik's bedside because he had grown weak from having an empty stomach. Every time he would attempt to eat something his stomach would reject it and through it up causing him to become lethargic and wanting to sleep. Once Christine had walked outside she noticed that it had begun to snow again making the air unbearably cold. Christine walked towards Raoul's house and stood at his door. It had been days since she last saw him and in her heart needed to see him. She knocked on the door and when it opened Raoul was standing there waiting for her. "Christine, where have you been? I've been worried sick about you?" "I've been with Madam Giry." said Christine entering his house. "so have you returned for good?" asked Raoul. "no I'm staying with Madam Giry and Meg for a while. Just until we are married." said Christine. "so when are we going to be married?" asked Raoul. "I don't know, I think that's it's best that we wait." said Christine. "anything for you little Lottie." said Raoul. "you shouldn't have raised a hand to me Raoul." said Christine. "I understand my mistake Christine. I was in the wrong and shouldn't have done it and for that I am sorry." said Raoul. "I love you Raoul." said Christine. "so do I." he replied. "then you will kiss me?" asked Christine. "that I cannot do." said Raoul. "then when?" asked Christine disappointedly. "how can I kiss you knowing that your lips touched that monster's lips? You kissed him Christine." said Raoul. "then I cannot marry you." said Christine. "then why did you come back?" asked Raoul. "we all make mistakes Raoul forgive me. Erik is dead so why can't we just move on and forget what I did?" questioned Christine.

"Christine I still want you to be my wife and if you still want to be then marry me tomorrow night." said Raoul. "tomorrow night?" questioned Christine. "yes meet me at the church tomorrow night at 8." said Raoul. Christine didn't say anything and looked up at her fate. Erik awoke weak and tired he was so hungry but couldn't eat anything in result of him throwing it up. Madam Giry then walked in and handed him a bowl of apple sauce. "that will be easier on your stomach." she replied. When she left Erik took a spoon full of it and swallowed. How badly he wanted to spit it out but knew his body needed it to survive. Oh how he missed his wine and smoked meat that he would steal from the after party of each performance in the opera house. As he looked out the window he could tell that it was early morning because it was still dark outside. Just then Christine walked in and took off her cloak before having a seat beside Erik. "how do you feel?" asked Christine. "how do you think I feel?" asked Erik sitting the bowl down on the night stand. "oh come now Erik it couldn't taste that bad." said Christine. "well it doesn't taste great I'll tell you that much." said Erik. "well I'll tell you what, when your stomach is all healed I'll buy you a bottle of your favorite wine." said Christine. "that would be greatly appreciated." said Erik. "then it's a deal." said Christine. "where have you been?" asked Erik. "I took a walk last night." said Christine. "where to?" asked Erik. "no where important just to clear my mind of some things." said Christine. "oh ok." said Erik. "Erik can I ask you something?" asked Christine. "what my angel?" asked Erik. "would you be upset if I ever married Roaul?" asked Christine. "no, he is your one love one lifetime Christine and you should go to him." said Raoul. "if Raoul wasn't in the picture would you have married me?" asked Christine. "if Raoul wasn't here then there would have been some other man. You need to leave me Christine and go far far from me." said Erik. "Erik I truly have feelings for you." said Christine. "out of pity for my dark fate." said Erik. "sometimes yes." said Christine. "I want to play the piano, will you help me?" asked Erik changing the subject. "yes." said Christine.

Erik walked over to the piano and had a seat as Christine sat behind him and intertwined her fingers with his once again. Erik began to play as her fingers hit each key making his song take flight. Christine knew the song very well, and began to sing…

__

"night time sharpens heightens each sensation

Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the

Senses abandon their defenses.."

"Sing with me Erik." said Christine as she rested her head on his shoulders. Erik put his head down and said "I couldn't possibly." "for me." said Christine. Erik then began to sing…

__

" slowly gently night unfurls it's splendor..grasp it sense it

Tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day

Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light…and listen to the

Music of the night"

"That's my angel" said Christine as she waited for her verse…

"_close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams purge your thoughts_

Of the life you knew before..close your eyes let your spirit start to soar..and

You live as you've never lived before. Softly, deftly music shall caress you,

hear it feel it secretly possess you. Open up your mind let your fantasies

unwind in this darkness that you Know you cannot fight. The darkness of the

Music of the night.."

Tears began to fall from Erik's eyes as he sang the next part to her as her fingers kept playing the song.

__

"let you mind start a journey to a strange new world leave all

Thoughts of the life you knew before, let your soul take you where you love to

Be…. Only then can..you…..belong……to me"

Erik tore his hands away from her and sobbed as he got up from the piano and stormed over to the window covering his tear soaked face with his hands. "Erik?" mewed Christine as she got up from the piano. "go away, leave me alone." cried Erik. "Erik I didn't mean to make you upset." said Christine. "Well you did. I can't even play my music without breaking down in tears." said Erik. Christine approached him, and sat beside him on the windowsill. She wiped his tears away with her hand and said "Erik I'm here with you now." said Christine. She then leaned in and softly kissed Erik's distorted cheek causing Erik to cry harder. "no one has ever kissed me there before." sobbed Erik as he wiped his tears away. He then raised his hand to the level of her face wanting to touch her cheeks so badly but backed away. Christine smiled, and took his hands in hers and placed them against her cheek. Erik sighed as he felt her soft skin, they were warm and beautiful. "now you can never say that you haven't touched me." said Christine.

Christine then touched both of his cheeks, and began to passionately kiss him. Erik accepted her kiss, and sighed as he felt her tongue enter his mouth. How he loved Christine so much and wanted the kiss to never end. Tears kept rolling down his cheeks as he deepened the kiss and touched her neck with his broken fingers. When the kiss ended, Christine stared at Erik who was sobbing to himself. "Erik, what's wrong?" asked Christine. "you kissed me." cried Erik. "yes and I'm glad I did." said Christine. "you should go Christine, leave me be." cried Erik. "marry me Erik." said Christine.

Erik remembered the ring that she had given him weeks ago and took it out of his pocket. He looked at it, and then placed it back into the palm of her hand and closed her fingers over it. "I can't Christine. Just leave me be." cried Erik. "Christine looked down at the ring and said "I am going to the church to pray." "so be it." said Erik.

Christine left the room, and walked down to the front door to find Madam Giry standing there. "where are you going Christine?" she asked. "to the church." said Christine. "for what?" asked Madam Giry. "I'll be back later." said Christine. "why do you insist on hurting Erik?" asked Madam Giry. "I said I'll be back later." said Christine. She then left leaving Madam Giry alone. Later on that night, Christine sat in her dressing room in her wedding gown. She knew that leaving Erik was for the best and that Raoul was going to make a great husband. When she arrived at the church, Raoul was there waiting for her. "you look beautiful." he replied. "are you sure that we're doing the right thing?" asked Christine. "yes I love you Christine." he replied. "and where shall we go after this?" asked Christine. "to England of course." said Raoul. "but I don't want to go there." said Christine. "if you want me Christine then you shall come with me to England." said Raoul.

Erik sat up against his window looking over at the lit up church that was a mile away. How he loved Christine and wanted to be with her every waking moment. He was still crying and knew that he needed to confess his love for her just as she did hours ago. Erik quickly put on his cloak and ignored the agony that his body was in. He then grabbed a rose and ran down stairs to the front door to see Madam Giry standing there. "Erik! Where are you going?" she replied. "to confess my love to Christine." said Erik. "Erik no don't go there." yelled Madam Giry trying to stop him from going. "she loves me Madam." Cried Erik as he ran off into the snowy night. Madam Giry gave up in stopping him, knowing the heart ache that was only a mile away. As Christine stood in front of Raoul listening to the priest she wondered if she was doing the right thing? She knew that if Erik ever found this out he would die of a broken heart but then again he was the one who told her to leave in the first place. "do you Raoul De Changy take Christine Daee to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health till death do you part?" asked the priest. "I do." said Raoul. "and do you Christine Daee take Raoul De Changy to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and health till death do you part?" Christine hesitated and was relieved to hear the doors of the church open until she looked and saw Erik standing there with a rose in his hand….

Erik was so close to the church, he was cold but he didn't care in minutes he was going to be with Christine and confess his love for her. If she really wanted him like she said she did then he was going to propose to her, marry her and finally make love to her. The building was right in front of him and he opened the doors and when he did he thought he was in a nightmare. In front of his eyes was Christine in her wedding dress, his dress, the one he had made for her….and there was the Vicount next to her. "Praying indeed." thought Erik as he stared at them both. He saw all three of them turn and look at him as if he were disturbing the queen of England's wedding. Erik felt hot tears running down his cheeks as his heart began to ache once more. He crushed the rose in his hand and ran out of the church in sorrow. Christine had ran down the isle as Raoul chased after her. He grabbed her, and yelled "he was dead! You lied to me Christine!" "let me go Raoul!" yelled Christine as she tried to get loose. "I've had enough with your nonsense Christine! You will marry me now!" yelled Raoul as he tried to drag her back into the church. Raoul motioned for the guard and said "call the brigade! The Opera Ghost is still alive and well." "Run Erik Run!" yelled Christine as she tried to warn him.

Erik heard sirens and the far distant cries of Christine's warning. He kept running as the sirens got closer and closer to him. At that moment he thought of a brilliant plan to get back at Christine for deceiving him. Erik made it to the opera house once more and opened the stable and found his horse black horse Cesar standing there. He quickly jumped on it's back spite all the pain he was in and rode off into the night towards the church once more.

Christine stood there next to Raoul as the priest read the vowels once more. "and do you Christine Daee take Raoul to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and health till death do you part?" "no never!" cried Christine. "Say yes Christine!" shouted Raoul. Just then the sounds of hoofs occurred and the doors to the church flung open and in rode Erik on his horse. He rode up to the alter and halted Cesar in front of Raoul.

__

"fondest greetings to you all…

Have I interrupted something special?

I bet you thought that I was dead! But

Christine has lied …she took care of me

Instead. Now I stand before you both are you

Married yet I hope!! Now you may kiss your lovely

Bride…but remember she has kissed me…does

That take away your pride? Hurry up and kiss her fast

Or does the kiss from me haunt your past? Does the thought

Of Christine kissing me make you sick enough to shoot me…"

"The brigade is coming after you creature." said Raoul. Erik laughed, and at that moment grabbed Christine by her dress and pulled her up on his horse with him and held onto her as she yelled…

__

"I now pronounce you man and wife I shall take her

Out of your life. She is mine and belongs to me this is

Forever….she can no longer be free…"

Just then the brigade marched in with their guns aimed at Erik but Raoul shouted "No! my wife is his hostage!!" Erik quickly kicked his horse and ran right through the brigade with Christine yelling for Erik to let her go. The sounds of shots were heard from a distance and Erik made no attempt to stop. They made it to the docks and from a distance Erik saw a ship sailing away. He knew that the water's were cold but it was his only escape. "hold onto me." said Erik.

Cesar jumped into the water, and swam into the cold waters making it over to the ship. Erik grabbed a rope that was dangling from the ship's edge and forced Christine to climb it. He then let go of Cesar and climbed onto the ship leaving his horse behind…..

From shore, Raoul and the Brigade saw Cesar make it back to the dock and shake the water from him. Raoul knew that they had gotten onto the ship….he had been too late. "what now sir?" asked one of the officers. "He has my wife, I am going to find him and when I do he isn't going to survive this time." Erik forced Christine down into the storage area of the ship and pushed her on the floor. He was freezing so badly but was glad to be alive. "how could you do this to me Erik?" cried Christine. "you deceived me Christine!" cried Erik. "I did no such thing." cried Christine. "I came to the church to confess my love to you and there you are marrying the Vicount." cried Erik. "you are a wicked man." cried Christine. "yes I am and now you are mine. Too late for turning back too late for pity. You will marry me, you will make love to me and you will obey me. You belong to me!" yelled Erik. "I belong to no one Erik and I will not belong to the likes of you!" cried Christine. "you will obey me Christine." cried Erik. "I will die before I ever make love to you!" shouted Christine. Erik got up in her face and tore off his mask. "look at your fate Christine! This is what you will be looking at for the rest of your life! You broke my heart and now you will be mine! You tried my patience and now you will pay!" Christine reached up to touch his face when he pulled away and tore the vale off of her head and through it aside. "and most of all, you married him in this dress, my dress the one I made for you to marry me in." cried Erik. "I'm cold." cried Christine. "yes we both are now aren't we." said Erik coldly. "where are we going?" asked Christine. Erik put his mask back on and said "to start our new life!"

More to come soon…..

R&R


	7. Give me the chance

****

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. Just a note to those out there who hate my story and are reading it anyway, I don't want any kind of bad hate mail being sent to me. Please if you don't like the story then don't read it, nothing makes me more angry then to have people send me nasty emails. I know there has been some spelling errors and from now on I shall be a bit more careful. This is my story and I shall do as I please. Well here is the next chapter for those who have been loving it so far…enjoy…

The ship had finally anchored in New York city after almost two days at sea. For most of the journey Erik tried to catch up on some of his rest as Christine sat there crying and wishing that she had never done what she did. When the ship docked, what else was she to do then to go along with Erik. It was late at night when they finally snuck off the ship and began to walk down the deserted streets. Before Erik was shot days and days ago he was supposed to go to New York and stay at the Opera house on fifth street. He kept a close watch on Christine out of the corner of his eye as they walked towards the opera house. Madam Giry had a few friends who owned the opera house and were supposedly good people. Once Erik and Christine arrived he turned towards her and said "you won't put me in harms way will you?" Christine didn't know what to do but she knew that she didn't want to be left in New York all alone if something happened to Erik. She couldn't even speak to him and just nodded. Erik then opened the door, and held it open for Christine as she entered behind him.

There was a woman around Madam Giry's age sitting at the front desk, and she stared at them as they came closer. "can I help you?" she asked. "I am Madam Giry's friend." said Erik. "oh you're Erik, you were supposed to be here almost two weeks ago." she replied. "well Madam I was injured and couldn't leave my room until now." said Erik. "oh silly me, I am Margret Hammerstein. My husband owns the opera house and I work the night shift. Who is the lady with you?" asked Margret. "this is my student Christine Daee." said Erik looking at Christine who was standing silently behind him. "oh ok. Come I shall show you your room." said Margret getting to her feet. "come Christine." said Erik following Margret to the stair case. They walked up the rusty old stair case almost all the way to the roof where there was a small door. Margret opened it to reveal an attic with an old organ sitting across the room. "it's not much but the view from the window is nice." said Margret. "this will be fine." said Erik. "I shall keep your whereabouts a secret as long as it is needed. There are clothes and linens in the closet and I would try to keep as quiet as possible." said Margret. When she left, Erik walked over to the window and looked at the lit up skyline of the city. Christine had a seat on the small bed and looked at Erik who had more sorrow in his eyes than she had ever seen. "what are you going to do to me Erik?" asked Christine nervously. "nothing." said Erik. "I know you brought me here because you were upset about me marrying Raoul." said Christine. "why else would I have brought you here." said Erik. "you know sometimes I think that I was so worried about being alone that I may have rushed into things a little too fast." said Christine. "what are you saying?" asked Erik. "what you did was wrong Erik, you shouldn't have kidnapped me." cried Christine. "I love you Christine, I finally got the guts to come confess my love to you and instead of it being true -you go off and marry Raoul." said Erik. "I'm not married to him, I never said the words "I do" to him." said Christine. "that still doesn't change the fact that you were standing at the alter with him." said Erik. "the love I have for Raoul is different then the love I feel for you Erik." said Christine. "how so?" asked Erik. "I love Raoul because he is my childhood sweetheart and I only love you out of pity." said Christine. "but Christine I love you, I want to be with you night and day. I know that I have denied it lately but I can no longer hide the voice that screams it deep down in my heart." said Erik. "I don't know what to do Erik." said Christine. "fear can turn to love Christine." said Erik. "what if I can't learn to love you for the man that you really are?" asked Christine. " I don't want to have to make that decision." said Erik. "then what do you want out of me?" asked Christine. "give my love a chance, see me as the man I want to be. I can be a good lover if given the chance Christine." said Erik.

Christine didn't know what to do, and she was in New York with him. She had no idea if she was going to see Raoul ever again but knew that she could either be Erik's friend or worst enemy. She sure didn't want to live with Erik's angry side and besides she did have some sort of feeling towards him. "ok, I will give you a chance." said Christine. She saw Erik's eyes light up as she agreed. "you mean it?" asked Erik. "yes." said Christine. "you're not just doing this because you're afraid of me are you? Seriously Christine would you give my love a chance?" asked Erik. "yes I will." said Christine. Erik began to cry and Christine couldn't bare to break his heart again. Even though she only loved him out of pity deep down she wanted Erik to feel love, to be cared for by a woman and to have what every man should have. He had given up his life to teach her how to sing and now she was going to repay him and teach him how to love and be loved.

The next morning, Christine awoke to find Erik sleeping beside her. His mask was on and his one hand was covering it, probably to make sure she didn't sneak a peek during the night. How badly she wanted to kick herself for screaming at him on the night she awoke to find him without the mask on. His hands were still broken but still as handsome as the first night she felt them against her skin. Christine had fallen asleep to Erik sitting on the windowsill the night before so he must have crawled in bed with her a few hours later. Christine easily touched his hand that lied on his mask, awaking him from his slumber. "what's wrong?" asked Erik. "it's morning." said Christine. "do we have to get up?" asked Erik. "no not if you don't want to." said Christine. "I shouldn't be lying here next to you anyway, it is not proper." said Erik. "it's fine." said Christine. "I was just so dreadfully tired due to lack of sleep." said Erik. "it's fine, I had no problem sharing a side of the bed with you." said Christine. "I'm going to go play my music for a while." said Erik getting up and fixing his shirt. "let me help you." said Christine sitting up as well. "no this is something I have to force myself to do alone. If you continue to help me then my fingers shall never get better." said Erik taking a seat at the organ. Erik lied his fingers down on the keys and as he tried to press them he gasped in agony. Christine couldn't bare to watch him force his body to do something that wasn't ready to be done yet so approached him as he banged his fists down on the keys in anger.

Christine sat behind him and intertwined her fingers with his like always. "no Christine I would like to do this on my own." said Erik. "you are going to do this on your own, but with my help." said Christine. "what do you mean?" asked Erik. "we are going to take baby steps Erik." said Christine. "let us play Don Juan." said Erik. "no, you cannot expect to get better if you jump into something as physical as that." said Christine. "Don Juan isn't that physical." argued Erik. "we are going to play "Mary had a little lamb." said Christine. "you cannot be serious." laughed Erik. "it's going to hurt you to even play that." said Christine. "nonsense." said Erik. "you'd be surprised. Now let us begin." said Christine lying her fingers on top of his. Christine got Erik's hands to where they had to be and pushed her finger down on his finger causing it to hit the first key in the song. She heard Erik gasp in agony and stopped pressing on his finger. "are you ok?" asked Christine. "yes fine." said Erik. Christine then pressed her finger down on his finger to hit the second key in the song causing him to gasp in agony once more. Christine let go of his hand and said "we should stop, your hands just aren't ready to play on their own."

"what if my hands never get better? What if I can never play again?" questioned Erik as tears built up in his eyes. "you will play Erik, just not today." said Christine. "I wish they would recover so badly." said Erik. "maybe I can help." said Christine. "how?" asked Erik. "love's touch." said Christine. She then placed her hands over Erik's and gently began to rub each finger one by one. "that feels so much better." sighed Erik as he leaned against her. "your fingers need love to heal." she replied. "Christine would you forgive an old fool for his actions?" asked Erik. "what ever do you mean?" asked Christine. "I should not have done what I did. Kidnapping you was wrong and threatening you with sex was the worst I could have done. I realize that I have an anger problem when things don't go my way and as long as you try to forgive me then I shall try to stop yelling all the time." said Erik. "you're forgiven." said Christine. "then let us enjoy the day." said Erik.

Raoul angrily stormed into Madam Giry's room, causing her to get up from her dresser. "what do you want?" she asked in anger. "where is Christine? I know you know where the creature is so I demand that you tell me." said Raoul. "I know nothing more than you." said Madam Giry as she put down her hair brush. "you raised that monster and I'll be damned if you think that I don't know about your love for him. He is like your own son and I know that you know where he is." said Raoul. "I shall not tell you anything." said Madam Giry. "why not?" asked Raoul. "because he is far from here and after seeing what you did to Christine you no longer deserve her." she replied. "then let us make a deal." said Raoul. "what?" asked Madam Giry. "tell me where Christine is and I shall not hurt him. Refuse and when I do find them that monster's head is going to be mounted on my wall." yelled Raoul. "you will never find them, good luck Vicount and if you do find Erik may god have mercy on your soul." said Madam Giry. "he will be the one needing god's mercy." said Raoul as he left the room.

Erik had snuck down to the kitchen to find Christine something to eat. He had lost weight due to his un natural eating disorder but Christine still had to eat. He grabbed a bottle of wine along with some crackers. As he began to climb the rafters to get back to his room he looked at the stage to see an opera performing. How badly he missed watching opera's and making Christine the star. He sighed and continued back to his room where Christine would be waiting for him. As he approached the door to his room he noticed that it was cracked slightly open so peeked in. He saw Christine standing by the closet unbuttoning her blouse. He didn't want to stare but he couldn't help himself from not. He once again looked back at her and watched as she took off her blouse and through it on the floor as she searched for a new one. How badly he yearned for her body and every part of it. As he watched her stand bare breasted in the dim candle light he thought of how perfect she was. She was beautiful and he wanted her….but something stopped him. Erik lifted his hand to his mask and cringed in heartache. "she would reject me." thought Erik. When he looked at her again she was dressed in a night gown and knew it was safe to enter. He sat the wine down on the nightstand and handed her the crackers. "thank you Erik." said Christine as she ate one of them. "enjoy." said Erik walking over to the windowsill. "Erik aren't you hungry?" asked Christine. "yes I am but I might through up what ever I put in my mouth." said Erik. "oh Erik you can't keep starving yourself." said Christine. "if I could eat I would." said Erik.

"I'll share with you." said Christine. "no, it's ok really." said Erik approaching the dresser. He poured some water into a basin and placed a wash cloth in it. Erik tried to unbutton his shirt but found it nearly impossible because of his fingers. "Christine could you help me please?" asked Erik. Christine put down her dinner and approached him to unbutton his shirt. As Christine touched the white fabric of his shirt she took notice to how wet it was. "Erik you're sweating." "I'm not feeling well is all." said Erik. "are you hot?" asked Christine. "yes, a little." said Erik. Christine finished unbuttoning the last button of his shirt and walked back over to the bed. Erik removed his shirt from off of his body and found out that he wasn't going to be able to wash himself on his own. He couldn't possibly bend his fingers around the wash cloth, hell getting the food back to Christine was agony. "Christine I feel embarrassed asking this of you but I can't hold the wash cloth to clean my body and I am in need of some assistance." said Erik.

Christine approached him, and said "of course I'll help you." Christine took the soaked wash cloth and wrung it out in the basin and began to wipe his chest with it. She stared at him as he stood shirtless with his trousers being the only clothing still on him. She thought that his chest was quite handsome being that this was the first time she had ever seen him shirtless. Christine then looked up at him and said "Erik let me clean your face." "no, I don't want you to." said Erik. "Erik, your skin will get infected if it is kept dirty." said Christine. "promise me that you won't yell." said Erik. "I promise." said Christine. Erik then closed his eyes in disgust and said "you have my permission." Christine then slipped the mask and wig from off of him and set it aside. Christine tended to the handsome side of his face first, brushing the damp cloth up against his flesh to clean it of the sweat. She then easily dabbed the cloth on his distorted skin as if cleaning the flesh of a baby. "I'm not hurting you am I?" asked Christine. She felt the hot tears running from his eyes as she continued to wipe his distorted skin. Christine then wet his blonde hair and began to gently clean it with her fingers. She then reached for a towel and gently dried his distorted flesh as he tried to hold back his tears. "what is it?" asked Christine. "you were so gentle with me." cried Erik. "well I wasn't going to be rough on your skin." said Christine. "you never turned from as you were washing my face." cried Erik. "why would I? I promised you that I wouldn't scream." said Christine. "do me a favor and get me a night shirt trousers out of the closet." replied Erik as he tried to switch the subject. Christine went into the closet and took out a white shirt and a brown trousers. She then slipped the shirt over his chest and buttoned it for him. "All I ask of you is to unbutton my trousers and I shall do the rest." said Erik. "Erik don't be silly, I'll help you." said Christine. "I don't feel comfortable with that." said Erik. "I promise I wont look." said Christine. "only if you promise." said Erik feeling a bit nervous at the thought of her looking at his manhood. "trust me Erik." said Christine. "ok." said Erik. Christine then kept looking up at Erik as she unbuttoned his trousers. She pulled them down to his knees and then said "lift up your left leg." Erik was too nervous to even question her and did as he was told keeping his eyes on her, waiting for her to break her promise. Once she had him lift both his legs out of his dirty trousers, Christine took the clean ones and had him lift his legs into them. She then pulled them up and buttoned them for him, still keeping her eyes on his face. "there all done." said Christine as she lied back down on the bed to continue eating her dinner. "thank you Christine." said Erik. "anytime Erik." said Christine. Erik put his mask back on and lied down next to Christine and closed his eyes. "Erik you look weak, you should really try to eat something." said Christine as she took a sip of the wine. "I just need my rest." said Erik. Christine finished eating and cuddled up against his body. "take your mask off Erik." said Christine. "no, that would only bring you nightmares." said Erik. Christine slipped the mask off his face and gently touched his flesh with her fingers. Erik's hand easily rose up from his side and hovered over hers wanting to touch her hand so badly but he couldn't do it. Christine smiled, and gently guided his hand on top of hers as she continued to stroke his flesh. "you shouldn't be ashamed to touch my skin." she replied. "how I would love to touch every inch of you angel." mewed Erik as he closed his eyes in enjoyment. "you should write music again Erik." said Christine. "how I would love to write an opera for you my angel." said Erik. "I can't sleep Erik, sing to me please." yawned Christine. Erik loved the feeling of her fingers up against his skin but being afraid of someone seeing him like this he quickly slipped his mask back on and said "I shall sing to you but it is better if my mask stays on." "if that makes you comfortable then fine." said Christine. Erik wrapped his arms around her as they lied there and began to sing to her.

__

" now that night has come, I can make

Your fears grow numb. I'm here nothing

Can harm you, my song will warm and calm

You. Sleep without the nightmares stop the big

Bad dreams…I'm here with you beside you, you'll

Soon learn what love means…

Love me in your darkest dreams and nightmares…

I'll protect you from frights and scares…

Dream a dream that's nice..one with us in paradise. Dream of me

So we can love at last…Christine don't dream about our past…"

Erik stopped when he saw that his angel of music was fast asleep in his arms. How he loved her and hoped that maybe fear could turn to love….

More to come

R&R


	8. Make His Spirit Soar

****

Hey everyone, thanks for the awesome reviews. I was going to write this chapter last night but I got home at 3am from a date with the boyfriend so I was tired. Saw Don't mess with Zohan and it was really funny…but that doesn't matter. What matters is this story…enjoy and keep the reviews coming. I also want to apologize to Phanphictionangel, I may have been a little harsh on you when you were only trying to help me out. I'm sorry I just took the one review a little offensively and thought you were putting down my fic, thanks for trying to help out…

The next morning, Christine awoke and noticed that Erik wasn't lying next to her. She looked around the room and didn't find any sight of the man anywhere. "Erik," called Christine as she sat up from under the blankets. When Christine didn't get an answer she got to her feet and walked out of the room to go look for her Phantom. Once she entered the hallway she noticed that the door that lead to the rafters above the stage was cracked open. Christine curiously entered and carefully walked along the rafters to continue her search for Erik. Down below there was a rehearsal going on with women singing and others dancing. She stood against one of the rafters and watched the performance, remembering the days when she sang in the Opera house. Just then Erik slowly approached her from behind and stood beside her. "What are you doing here?" asked Erik softly. Christine turned around and saw Erik standing there with his white mask covering the disfigured side of his face. "looking for you." said Christine.

Erik's heart stopped in it's place. "she was looking for me." was what played over and over again in Erik's mind. "why did you come?" asked Erik. "I got scared because I didn't see you lying next to me this morning." said Christine. "I came to watch the performance." said Erik. "do you miss it?" asked Christine. "you're watching it too." said Erik. "I do miss it." said Christine. "you could have it you know." replied Erik. "have what?" asked Christine. "fame, you could be the opera Diva once more." said Erik. "No, I couldn't." said Christine. "yes you could, you're a better singer than any of these prima donnas." said Erik. "Erik, you're just too obsessed with my voice to want to hear anyone else's." laughed Christine. "who wouldn't want to be obsessed with it? It's the most beautiful voice I've ever heard and it makes my spirit soar." said Erik. Christine touched his hand lightly and said "why did you choose me Erik? You love me but even if I did go down there and sing, I wouldn't have a chance." "my angel you shall sing for them and let their spirit's soar." said Erik.

"no Erik I can't." said Christine. She then walked away and left Erik alone on the rafters. "oh yes my diva you shall." mumbled Erik to himself. Later on that day, Erik sat at his piano writing a note. He was going to make sure that Christine sang again no matter what it took. After he finished writing it, he folded it and stood up to deliver it. Earlier, Christine had gone to the roof to be alone and Erik knew why. She was living her dream in solitude, which made him angry. She had a beautiful voice and he was going to make sure that the world heard it. Erik walked to the rafters and dropped the note on the floor as he used to do in the Opera house back in Paris. Once he saw one of the owners pick it up, he hurried away before he was spotted. The owner Mr. Hammerstein opened the note and read it.

__

" Fondest Greetings to you all.

I have found something extraordinary sitting on the

Rooftop of your theater. Do as you must to _take care_

Of it the way that I have always done."

OG."

On the roof, Christine sat there alone in the snow. She was cold but being away from Erik was alright. She loved the way Erik treated her but sometimes he made her so frustrated. Being away from him sometimes was a way to sing and be herself. She thought about the night Erik had sang to her for the first time and began to sing.

__

"night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and

Wakes imagination.. Silently the senses abandon their defenses. Slowly Gently night

Unfurls it's splendor grasp it sense it tremulous and tender. Turn your face

Away from the garish light of day turn your thoughts away from cold

Unfeeling light and listen to the music of the night. Close your

Eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams purge your thoughts on the life

They knew before….close your eyes let your spirit start to soar. And you'll

Live as you've never lived before….."

At that moment Mr. Hammerstein interrupted her. "Mademoiselle, you are perfect." Christine turned around and gasped at the strange man standing in front of her. "oh Mademoiselle I'm sorry for scaring you. I am Mr. Hammerstein I own the opera house. I heard you sing and couldn't help myself. I would be honored if you would sing in my operas." he replied. "I don't think that would be a good idea." said Christine. "oh please mademoiselle, please sing for my opera house." begged Mr. Hammerstein. Christine sighed. "maybe." "oh thank you, what is your name?" "um…Christine Kire." said Christine. "Kire?" questioned Mr. Hammerstein. "yes." said Christine thinking of Erik's name spelled backwards. "Please, come to Rehearsal tonight." said Mr. Hammerstein.

Erik sat in his room, the door opened and Christine barged in. She walked over to the window in anger and sat on the windowsill. "What's wrong Christine?" asked Erik. "you know Erik maybe once in a while you could stay out of my business." said Christine. "what ever do you mean?" asked Erik. "I know you sent Mr. Hammerstein to the roof." said Christine. "Christine I had to, you need to sing again." said Erik. "And why is that?" asked Christine. Erik sighed "because if you don't then I won't be any different than Raoul wanting to take you somewhere and have you never sing again. I thought you loved to sing Christine." "I do Erik but…." "but what?" asked Erik. "If I sing again I might be spotted." said Christine. "Christine, nothing is ever going to happed to you." said Erik. "I changed my name but I can't hide my face from the people who know me. I don't want to put you in danger Erik." said Christine. Erik had a seat next to her, and said "Christine, you are going to be fine. I just want you to be happy and you not singing is like a bird without flight." "you have been so kind to me Erik." said Christine. "you being here is enough for me." said Erik. That night, Christine stood on the stage nervously as Mr. Hammerstein sat in the audience. "Sing the song I told you to sing." he replied. Christine looked around and saw the other singers standing around watching her. Christine looked up on the rafters and saw Erik standing there looking down at her and with that she took a breath and sang.

__

"in the night I see you and wish you were

Here with me. I touch your face and want

Nothing more than for you to smile at me.

Smile at me for the love which we share,

Smile for me for the love which we care.

I love you and nothing more can make me

Care enough to close that wonderful door.

Each day I want to lie in your arms and each night

I want to sleep with them rapped around my chest

Caressing me sharing the love which we test. You will be there for

Me day and night stay with me love take me away…

Today I live and tomorrow I Die but tonight

I'm with you it's just you and I. love me today love me

Tomorrow we shall be together at last all through the sorrow.

Smile at me for the love which we share, smile at me for the love

Which we care. You will be with me for all time I love you no matter

What we are here together you're finally mine."

At that moment Mr. Hammerstein stood up and clapped. "mademoiselle you're perfect. Please say that you will sing for me in the opera." Christine smiled and said "yes I'll do it." After Rehearsal Christine walked out in the halls and heard a familiar voice call her name. "Christine." she turned around and saw Meg standing there. Christine immediately hugged her, and said "what are you doing here?" "I couldn't stay in Paris anymore, not without you." said Meg. "Meg I have missed you so much." said Christine. "me too." said Meg continuing to hug her. "how did you find me?" asked Christine. "My mother told me where you were." said Meg. "Are you here to stay?" asked Christine. "as long as you are here." said Meg. "that's great." said Christine. " Christine this means that you can come back home. You can come with me back to Paris if you'd like." said Meg. Christine didn't say anything and Meg laughed. "Christine, come now do you not miss your old life in Paris?" "no it's not that." said Christine. "then what is it?" asked Meg. "the Phantom." said Christine. "Christine you don't have to stay his prisoner forever." said Meg. "I think I have feelings for him." said Christine. "Christine what about Raoul?" asked Meg. "I don't think I want to be with him anymore." said Christine. "what? Why not?" asked Meg. "who could love such a hideous soul. What he did to me was wrong and I hate him for it." said Christine. "but you still love him don't you?" asked Meg. "I don't know what I want anymore. Just promise me that you won't tell anyone that I'm here." begged Christine. "but what about the Phantom of the Opera? He is a murderer." said Meg. "he doesn't kill anymore." said Christine. "he is a wanted man Christine." said Meg. "yes but he isn't the man I once knew. He has changed for the better and I really think he is trying for me." said Christine as she thought of Erik. "don't worry as long as you are ok then I have no reason to turn him in." said Meg. "thank you Meg, you are like the sister I never had." said Christine. Meg was carrying a bag and then opened it and handed Christine the object that was inside it. "My mother asked me to give this to the Phantom. She found it in the basement and thought he'd like to have it back." said Meg handing her the music box with the Persian monkey sitting on top of it. Christine wound it up and watched the monkey play the symbols on top of it as the song "Masquerade." played over and over again.

Erik had loved Christine's voice and as she sang to Mr. Hammerstein his soul left his distorted body for what seemed like an eternity. He was carrying a rose, a rose which he was going to give Christine to congratulate her on receiving the lead role in Mr. Hammerstein's opera. He had approached the hall to see Meg standing there hugging Christine. How on earth she had gotten to New York was beyond him but he wasn't happy about it. He had always respected Meg's love to Christine because in reality she had been Christine's only companion through childhood. Erik didn't want to feel uncomfortable by showing himself to Meg so just decided to wait until she would leave to be alone with his angel. Erik stood there holding the rose in his hand and listened to them as they talked. "I don't think I want to be with him anymore." said Christine. "what? why not?" asked Meg. "who could love such a hideous soul? What he did to me was wrong and I hate him for it." said Christine. At that point Erik's eyes were full of hot tears and his heart began to ache once more as he dropped the rose and stormed away. He ran to his room, and kicked over the night stand before throwing himself on the bed.

__

"fear can't turn to love she hates me

It's all too true. She would rather have

Beauty and not me the distortedly disfigured….disfigured

Man. I can learn to love it's not that hard but it's so

Hard to find a woman who….can accept me for who I am

A genius a genius….a hideous genius. Oh Christine….

I have loved you way before you could even sing…why not love me?

Because I'm ugly, because this face is not beauty…this horrid

Face…this pitiful flesh…this horrible mess…oh Christine."

Erik began to sob, and eventually fell asleep surrounded by his tears.

Once Christine had said goodnight to Meg, she began to walk back to her room to see Erik. As she walked she spotted a rose lying on the floor with a black ribbon wrapped around it. Christine smiled at it and knew that her angel was proud of her like always. Once she got back to her room, Christine sat the music box down on the night stand and wound it up, leaving Erik to rest. As Erik Slept, he heard the familiar song of "Masquerade" playing in his head over and over again. Images of him being in the cage at the freak show had begun to play in his mind. Whipping after whipping occurred to his frail chest and all because of his face. Then Madam Giry, the only kind person to ever show him compassion saved him. Why had she saved him? She could have left him there to live in the freak show till the day of his death. Just then he felt a hand rubbing his shoulder so he awoke and the music still played. Tears were falling down his face as he covered his ears to block out the heart wrenching song. Christine immediately stopped the music box, and tried to calm him down. "Erik, Erik are you ok?" Erik who was in tears looked at Christine and saw the music box sitting on the night stand. "where did you get that?" asked Erik in tears. "Madam Giry wanted you to have it back." said Christine.

"why are you still here?" asked Erik. "what are you talking about?" asked Christine. "I heard you Christine." said Erik as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "heard what?" "are you happy with me Christine?" asked Erik. "why do you ask me such questions?" asked Christine. "are you happy with me Christine?" asked Erik once more. "yes, why wouldn't I be?" asked Christine. "I heard you say to Meg that you're not happy with me and that you hated me." said Erik. "is that why the rose was on the ground?" asked Christine. "my heart ache's for you everyday Christine and when I heard you say that it hurt my heart like a knife being dug into it." cried Erik. "I wasn't talking about you." said Christine. "then who?" asked Erik. "someone else." said Christine. "could I ask you a truthful question?" asked Erik. "yes anything." said Christine.

Erik closed his eyes trying to hold back tears and said "am…am I..am I at least a little attractive?" "oh Erik, why do you think so low of yourself?" asked Christine. "no woman could ever see past the mask, not even you Christine." cried Erik. "but I already have." said Christine as she touched his mask with her fingers. "I just want you to be happy, and if I'm keeping you from it then you shouldn't be here with me." sobbed Erik. "but I am happy, that is why I didn't want to sing. I was afraid of you getting captured or hurt if someone recognized me." said Christine. "is that the truth?" asked Erik. "yes, I wouldn't lie to you." said Christine. "you sang like an angel Christine." cried Erik. Christine smiled and slipped the mask off his distorted face and saw him quickly cover his flesh with his hand. Christine touched his hand and easily pulled it away to reveal his deformity.

At that moment Christine leaned in and passionately kissed him, and he kissed her back. Christine never broke the kiss, and eventually darted her tongue into his cool mouth. Erik moaned and orgasmic cry as he felt it enter his mouth. Never had a woman kissed him before like the way she was kissing him. Out of pity maybe? No, no one could kiss like this out of pity. How badly he wanted to pounce on her and make love to every part of her body. When he felt her touching his thigh Erik felt all the blood in his body rushing to his trousers, filling up his forgotten urges. "oh Christine." he sighed as his whole body shivered and tightened up. What sent Erik over the edge was when he felt her caressing his deformed flesh and kissing it. At that moment all he couldn't hold back his urges any longer and pounced on her and held both of her arms above her head. There was an awkward silence and stare and Erik not knowing what he was doing. "Erik, what are you doing?" asked Christine. Erik let go of her, and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry Christine, forgive my actions." said Erik. "you're forgiven." said Christine. "I just want to touch you so badly. I wouldn't expect you to want to make love to me." cried Erik. "Erik I just want to take things slow." said Christine. "I understand." said Erik. "thank you." said Christine. "I would never make you do something that your were not comfortable with." said Erik. Christine smiled, and lied back down on the bed. Once she had fallen asleep, Erik went and sat at the piano to try to calm his body down. How badly his manhood hurt him because of his desires. Getting aroused felt so wonderful but calming it down was another story. When ever he felt the urge for fornication usually playing his music would calm him down and make the desire go away….but with his broken fingers he couldn't even play music or pleasure himself. He quickly thought about his childhood and how badly it hurt him and soon after the blood stopped rushing so hard into his trousers giving him relief. This had been the first time his body reacted to Christine's touch and one thing was true, it really did make his spirit soar…

More to come…

R&R


	9. Prima Donna Charm us Once Again

****

Hey everyone, the reviews that I am receiving are great thanks a lot. I intend to always write more chapters each day but lately it has been quit hectic due to the remodeling of my bedroom. Today I got a rug put in and am in the middle of unpacking my Phantom of the opera merchandise and getting stuff back up on the shelves. Well enough about my room, here is the next chapter of the story. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R..

The next morning, Erik awoke to his body stretched out over the piano. The night before he had kissed Christine and let her sleep as he tried to get his mind off of his erection. He opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them and noticed a note placed on the top of his piano. He took it and read the message that was inside it.

__

"dearest Erik,

I didn't want to disturb your sleep. I am just writing

To notify you of my lunch date with Meg. I shall return to

You later angel and when I do we shall take a walk or sing.

Till then

Christine"

Erik wondered what on earth she would want to talk to him about but couldn't wait to see his angel of music. Erik stood on his feet, and decided to go sit out on the balcony for a bit. He knew that some fresh air would do him good and the daylight would make the paleness of his skin fade as well. As Erik sat there in the snow he saw a couple walking down the road holding hands, and then another couple swinging their child back and fourth as they walked down an alley. How badly he wanted to make love to Christine, how badly he wanted to make her children and have lots of babies "Oh Christine." was all Erik could say as he touched his mask in disgust.

Christine sat with Meg in the small restaurant listening to her talk about her lover Marco and his doctor job. She had written Erik the letter once she found him asleep stretched over his Piano. She couldn't dare wake him and just decided to write him so he wouldn't worry about her whereabouts. She had kissed him last night and afterwards he had pinned her down thinking that she was giving into having sex with him. She felt so stupid for stopping him from going on because it was only afterwards did she realize that she had hurt his feelings. She had to remember to always think about what she was doing because something's Erik didn't understand and made him think wrongly of it. It wasn't that she didn't want to make love to Erik it was just that she wasn't ready yet…or was it Raoul? She didn't know but she wasn't worried about that at the moment, she was more concerned of Erik being found by the mob. "Christine, so tell me why are you liking the Phantom? You should be back in Paris with Raoul, he's looking for you." said Meg. "what? How do you know?" asked Christine. "because the night before I left Paris he barged into my mother's room demanding that she tell him where the Phantom was. She wouldn't tell him and Raoul threatened to have his head mounted on his wall if he ever found him." said Meg. "what should I do?" asked Christine. "leave the Phantom before both of you get hurt." said Meg. "I would break his heart." said Christine. "better to be broken then dead." said Meg.

Erik had come in and sat down by the small fire place in his room to get warm. He wondered when the snow would melt and summer would come. He hated the winter because it was dark and cold just like his soul, something he hated about himself. Once he was warm again, he sat down at the piano to try to force himself to play. As he pressed his broken fingers against the keys of the piano he moaned in agony. He still could not bring himself to play without pain, he wanted to play so badly because music was the only thing in his life that never abandoned him and now he was abandoning it due to his injury. He pounded his fists down on the keys in anger and as he did the door flung open and Christine entered tearing off her snow soaked cloak. Erik was so frustrated at the fact that he couldn't play that he didn't even turn around to look at her. "afternoon Erik." replied Christine as she approached him from behind and placed her hands on his shoulders. "you're chilled to the bone my angel, you should go sit by the fire." said Erik as he looked over his music. "something wrong Erik?" asked Christine. Erik sighed "oh I can't play my music and it's something I've been longing for." "do you want my help?" asked Christine. "no, it's ok. I shall do something else." said Erik. "oh, ok." replied Christine. Erik looked at her and turned away from her beauty. Christine had a seat beside him at his piano and said "are you mad at me?" "no my dear, why would I be?" questioned Erik. "about last night." said Christine. "oh Christine, how could I be mad at that? Could I blame you for not wanting to make love to me? I don't turn any women on and I never will, not with a face like this." said Erik.

Christine put her hand over Erik's and said "it's not that I don't want to make love to you Erik, it's just that I don't think we should right now." "yes because I'm hideous." said Erik. "no because we hardly know each other. You know all about me but I don't know a thing about you." said Christine. "what would you like to know?" asked Erik. "everything." said Christine. "something's should never be told to someone and my life is one of them." said Erik. "Erik please tell me….where are you from? What about your childhood?" questioned Christine. Erik sighed "oh Christine…if I tell you then you must swear never to tell anyone. The only one I have ever told this to was Madam Giry and now you and I wish to keep it that way." "I shall never tell a soul." said Christine.

Erik touched his mask and remembered everything. "I was born in Persia to an Irish band of Gypsies. My mother's pregnancy was very hard and doctors told her that there was a good chance I would die before being born. I survived and my mother died giving birth to me. As soon as I came into the world my face haunted the nurses and doctors and even my own father. He hated me for taking his wife from him, and he hated my face even more. My father was the leader of the Gypsies and after my birth just drank himself into oblivion each day. I was never given a name, he called me his bastard child and loved beating me each day for no reason but out of anger for my mother. He beat my face most of all, making my deformity worse than I had been born with. When I was five he sold me to another band of Gypsies, a traveling freak show that called me the devil's child. They named me Erik and beat me four shows a night to earn money from the people who came to see my face. We once traveled to Paris and as I was getting beat I saw a girl looking at me with such pity in her eyes. No one had ever shown me compassion and once the coast was clear she came back after my beating and saved me. She took me to the opera house and there I got my first bath and slept in a real bed for the first time in my entire life. The girl who saved me was Madam Giry, she was living at the opera house studying to become a ballerina. I built myself a home in the cellars and made myself a key to the library so I could sneak in each night and give my self an education. I learned to read operas and write music, perform the most undoable magic tricks and to sing. Madam Giry had made me the mask in hopes of the world seeing the beauty that I had to offer but that didn't change a thing. I was nearly twenty when I heard you singing in the cellar out of sorrow for your father. I thought that you had the most beautiful voice and if taught well could be the next opera diva. Then when you turned 16 I thought that if I showed myself to you then you could learn to love the one who taught you how to sing."

Christine knew that he had a horrible childhood and wanted nothing more than to love him but knew that he was in danger. "Erik, I can't stay here with you anymore." she replied. Erik's heart sank as he heard the words come from her lips. He was no longer going to keep her away from her feelings so just put his head down. "if you want to leave me then go ahead." "Erik, I don't want to leave you. It's only to protect you, Meg has told me horrible things about your fate if you are found." said Christine. Erik let a few tears escape his eyes and said "what good is love if you can't fight for it." "What do you want with me Erik?" asked Christine. "to be with you forever Christine." said Erik. "tonight is my first show Erik, I hope that you will come." said Christine. Erik looked up at his angel and said "I wouldn't miss it for the world." "great, can't wait to see you there." said Christine.

Later on that evening, Erik sat at his piano tying a black ribbon to a single rose. He struggled doing it because of his fingers but managed to do it. It wasn't the best bow he had ever tied to one of her roses but it would have to do until his fingers recovered. He then reached into his pocket and took out the ring, the ring that Christine had given back to him down in his cellar in Paris. He wanted to tie it to the rose but knew that his heart couldn't take rejection on this night so stuck the ring back in his pocket until another time. He then checked his pocket watch to make sure that he wasn't running late for his love's show. Before leaving the room, he looked at himself in the mirror making sure that he looked handsome enough for her. He was wearing his white mask and his black wig, making him look like the handsome devil that he really wasn't. "if only I could permanently look like this." thought Erik to himself. "then she would accept me."

Raoul walked down the streets of Paris in anger. It had been weeks since he had last been with his angel Christine and Madam Giry wouldn't rat Erik out. He knew just who to go to and when he found Erik he was going to make sure he could never sing again. Raoul entered the small shack that presided on the docks of the bay. Sitting there behind a desk was an old fisherman names Joseph Black lot. "what can I help you with sir?" asked Joseph. "I'm trying to find my wife Christine Daee." said Raoul. "and what makes you think that I can help?" asked Joseph. "I heard that you know where every ship goes." said Raoul. "yes, yes I do." said Joseph. "a few weeks back there was a black ship that sailed off with my wife on it. She was kidnapped from me and now I want to know where that ship was headed?" asked Raoul. "oh the "SS Merkin" that was headed for Manhattan." said Joseph. "when is there another one coming in?" asked Raoul. "tomorrow night around eight." said Joseph. "Wonderful, if you see the captain tell him to make room for Raoul De Changy and his many men. I have myself a Phantom to catch and mount on my wall." said Raoul.

Erik stood on the rafters watching Christine sing. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress with white flowers printed all over it. Everything about her was beautiful especially her voice. She was the opera diva once more and only this time he had her all to himself with no one to steal her away from him. Once the opera ended, everyone clapped leaving Erik very satisfied. In the lobby Meg met Christine and hugged her as her lover Marco stood next to them. "Oh Christine you were wonderful tonight." replied Meg. "oh thank you Meg." said Christine. "how is your friend?" asked Marco. "you saved his life, he is doing wonderful." said Christine. "would you like to join us for dinner Christine?" asked Meg. "I already have other plans tonight Meg." said Christine. "ok, we shall see you later then." said Meg.

Christine raced down the halls to get to her dressing room to get changed before Erik spotted her. She had a surprise for him, she had been working on it all afternoon. Christine entered to find a rose with a black ribbon tied around it along with a note attached to the steam. Christine smiled and opened the note to see what he had written.

__

"My dearest Christine,

You sang like an angel tonight and not only did

my spirit soar but hundreds of others as well.

I truly hope that someday you realize the beauty in your voice and

The compassion you hold for me. I shall be waiting for you

Once you are dressed. Meet me in the lobby so we can be

Together once more on this wonderful night of celebration in

Your honor.

I remain your obedient lover

Erik.."

Christine put the note on her dresser and walked out into the lobby to meet Erik. She held the rose that he had given her and waited for his arrival. She then heard the swoosh of cloak and Erik appear behind her. She turned towards him and looked at how handsome he appeared to be. His black wig was intact and so was his white mask which covered the distorted side of his face. "I take it you read the note." said Erik. "yes, it was very kind of you." said Christine. "so shall we take a walk?" asked Erik. "actually I wanted to show you something." said Christine. "what is it?" asked Erik. "it's a surprise." said Christine. "what does that mean?" asked Erik. "it means that I made it for you and I want you to come with me to see it." said Christine. "as you wish." said Erik. Christine playfully covered his eyes and said "no peaking." "why not?" asked Erik. "because it's a surprise." said Christine. Erik closed his eyes, and Christine lead him up the stairs to the roof and opened the door to get outside. "open your eyes." she replied. Erik did as he was told and saw the roof lit by candles and that she had made up a couch under a ledge to keep it dry from the snow. "you did this for me?" asked Erik. "yes, now sit down so we can let this night begin." said Christine. Erik had a seat with her on the couch she had made up and watched her pour a glass of wine and hand it to him. "you know I can't drink that." said Erik. "nonsense Erik, tonight we are going to heal that stomach of yours. Now drink the wine and stop arguing with me." Erik took the glass, and sipped the white wine that was inside it. "that tasted so wonderful." sighed Erik as he took in the taste that he seemed to have forgotten because of his injury.

Christine laughed, and said "if you think that was good wait until you try this." she then cut up some cheese and meat for him, and placed a fork full of it up to his lips. "I shouldn't be eating that. I would terribly hate myself if I threw up on you." said Erik. "I asked the doctor if it be ok and he said that you can't keep starving yourself." said Christine. "yes but throwing up on you isn't great either." said Erik. "just eat it Erik." said Christine. Erik took the fork full, and sighed as the wonderful taste filled his body once more. "I'm in heaven." Christine laughed and said "I knew you would like it." "why did you do this for me?" asked Erik. "to thank you for everything you ever did for me. I should have done this more often but sadly I didn't." said Christine. "tonight is a night to celebrate your triumph, not my love for you." said Erik.

Christine smiled, and began to kiss passionately kiss him. As she did, she easily forced Erik's body down on the couch so that she could lie on him. Christine ran her fingers under his wig, managed to remove it. As Erik kissed her, he moaned in pleasure as her soft lips intertwined with his. He felt her fingers run under his wig and remove it and begin to touch the blonde, scarce hair that was left on his skull. He wanted to French kiss her so badly but the mask was making it very hard to get into a comfortable enough position to where he could begin to do it. He was relieved when he felt her curious fingers begin to touch his mask and a few move beneath it. Once he felt the cold air against his distorted flesh he moved his tongue into her mouth causing her to moan in excitement. His body turned on once again, and all the blood in his body rushed down to his trousers giving him the urge for fornication once again. As the kiss continued, Erik could feel Christine's leg lying up against his groin making it impossible to stop the erection that was forming in his trousers. Erik stopped kissing her, and sat up shifting her body from off of his. "what's wrong?" asked Christine. "I can't do this Christine." said Erik. "why? Is it me? What's wrong?" asked Christine. "every time we kiss my body yearns for your body and makes it hard for me to concentrate." said Erik. "what do you mean?" asked Christine. "as you know I have never had sex with a woman and when I kiss you my body builds up desires and causes pleasures beyond anything." said Erik. "Oh Erik." Cried Christine as she forced herself on him once more. She pulled the cover up on them both, and began to kiss him once more. Christine then moved her hand from his flesh down to his trousers and placed her hand on it's center feeling his solid manhood. "Oh Christine." sighed Erik in an orgasmic tone. Christine kissed him once more, and groped his trousers in pleasure. She then unbuttoned them, and was about to remove them when she stopped. "what's wrong?" asked Erik. "are you comfortable with this?" asked Christine. "yes, only if you are." said Erik. Christine began to kiss him once more and as she was she pulled his trousers down to his knees.

Erik felt blood rush faster to his pelvis as he felt his trousers being pulled down. Never had anyone ever done that to him and he was enjoying every second of it. He couldn't hold back his urge to moan any longer and did when he felt her soft hands touch his manhood. "Oh Christine." was all he could say. He felt her touch him so softly that the pleasure he felt was better than his love for music. He felt her hand nervously start stroking him uncomfortably so easily touched her hand and moved it down lower on his shaft. "just like that Christine." he softly replied touching her hand ever so lightly. He felt her begin to kiss him again as she stroked him causing Erik's hips to rise off the couch and his moans to escape through his kisses. "oh Christine, harder." as he felt her do as he asked, he roughened the kiss. Erik had touched himself plenty of times in the past when his urges became to much to stop but what Christine was doing now was no comparison. Erik could feel himself getting close and when he finished a sigh escaped his lips. Christine continued to kiss him, and touch his distorted skin as he kissed her back. He looked at Christine who was staring at his face, she no longer turned away from his hideousness. "oh Christine I love you." cried Erik.

"Erik may I ask you something?" asked Christine. "yes." replied Erik. "how did you know how to "do it"? asked Christine. "excuse me?" asked Erik. "well when I was touching you your hand moved mine down more. You told me to do it "just like that." said Christine. "what are you getting at?" asked Erik. "I just wanted to know." said Christine. "if your asking me if I have ever done that to my self the answer is yes." said Erik angrily. "Erik don't be upset." said Christine. "why shouldn't I be? It's embarrassing to be telling you this. Me a man in my late thirties has not ever felt such pleasures in my life as I have felt tonight. When my urges got to strong to calm down then I would have to do it to myself instead of making love to a beautiful woman. Look at me Christine." Erik angrily pulled up his trousers and got to his feet. "where are you going?" asked Christine. "I just want to be left alone tonight Christine. Thank you for the dinner and wine, I shall see you in the morning." said Erik walking away with tears in his eyes.

Christine sat there alone as it snowed. All she wanted to do was make Erik happy and all she did was pour gasoline on the fire that burned for her in his heart. Christine lied back down, and hoped that things would be better in the morning…

More to come…

R&R prima Donna


	10. Everything will be fine

****

Hey everyone, thanks for the awesome reviews. I got some free time on my hands before work so decided to update due to popular demand. Enjoy and R&R…

The next morning, Christine awoke and walked back to her room. She quietly entered and noticed that the room was still in darkness and Erik was sleeping with his mask on. Christine stayed quiet so she wouldn't disturb him and walked into the closet to get changed. Once she was dressed she walked out she approached the bed where he lied and sat at his side. She easily removed the mask from off his sleeping face and stared at the handsome halve of his flesh. She knew that he wished the white mask was permanent to his flesh because he knew more women would like him. "oh Erik." was all she could say. Christine then ran her fingers through his hair and planted a kiss on his distorted flesh. "Oh Erik I can't stay here and put you in danger." Christine took one last look at him, and sat down at the piano to write him a letter.

Christine walked down towards the docks to catch the next ship back to Paris. As the wind blew, it caught her cloak and caused it to blow out onto the icy solid water. Christine walked to the edge of the water and stepped out onto it, trying to reach out for her cloak. The docks were deserted and as soon as she stepped out onto the ice, it broke and caused her to fall threw.

Erik awoke and noticed that his mask was no longer on and there was a note lying in his hand. Erik slipped his mask back on and unfolded the note to read it.

__

"dearest Erik,

My love for you shall never die and it is

With a heavy heart that I return to Paris

To protect you. I love you with all my heart

And can no longer put you in danger.

I hope that we will see each other again in another life

__

Love you always and forever

Christine"

Erik couldn't let her leave him, he just couldn't bare the thought of him being alone once more. Erik ran down to the docks as fast as he could and searched for his beloved angel of music. He thought that it was too late once he spotted a ship sailing away but something caught his eye. A red cloak was lying on the ice, but not just any cloak, Christine's cloak. He let it slip past his mind until he spotted an open area on the ice. It was then he realized that she wasn't on the ship after all but under the cold water. Erik immediately took off his cloak and ran out onto the ice, hoping that his angel was still alive. So many times, oh so many times he had warned Christine about walking out onto the ice. Erik then spotted her body lying beneath the ice causing him to immediately jump into the icy water after her. After pulling her lifeless body to the surface Erik covered her up in her cloak and carried her off into the dawning light. When he got back to his room, Erik lied her down on the bed and breathed into her lips. "Oh Christine." was all that he could say. When she began to breath again Erik sighed in relief and began to pull down her soaked dress to prevent hypothermia. As her dress came down past her chest he tried to look away but couldn't help but stare at her beauty. Afterwards, Erik covered her half naked body up in a quilt and walked to his closet to get changed out of his wet clothes. He managed to force the wet shirt from off of his back and fought to get his trousers off. Pulling down his soaked trousers was the most painful part on his fingers. He moaned in agony as he heard them cracking each time he pulled on his trousers. When he was dry, Erik lied down beside Christine's sleeping body and closed his eyes. He easily took off his mask and placed it on the night stand so that his cold flesh could become warm again.

When Christine opened her eyes the first thing she noticed was Erik's unmasked face lying close to hers. She reached out and touched his cold flesh, and brushed away the strands of blonde hair that had fallen out of place and landed up against his distorted skin. At that moment everything had come back to her, the dock, the cloak, the ice, and the water. How stupid could she had been? Erik had warned her time after time to never walk on ice but she did anyway. He must have saved her from the waters and brought her back to the room. Christine could tell that Erik was burning up from a fever, he must have been exposed to the cold for way to long. She covered his shivering body up with a blanket and then ran her fingers through his thin hair.

Erik opened his eyes and looked at his angel of music who was lying next to him. "Erik." was what came from her sweet lips. He loved the sound of his name being said by her, how it made his spirit soar. "sing to me angel." shivered Erik. Christine smiled and began to sing to him.

__

"wandering child so lost so helpless

Yearning for my affection… angel of music

Friend or Phantom who covers his true

Complexion. Too long alone you have

Wondered far from my caring soul…. My heart beats against you..

you are not alone. Angel of music guide and guardian

Yearning for true beauty. You're not a monster your

Handsome and kind you will always be in my mind.

My heart cries for you body and soul …I shall always be here

Wanting it more than you know. Together we walk each night

And day please forgive me, please let me stay…."

Erik looked at her, and said "why did you leave me? Raoul isn't a reason to leave me Christine. If I had waited to come look for you any longer than what I did you could have been dead." "I promise to never leave you ever again Erik, please forgive me." said Christine. "I could never stay mad at you." said Erik. "what about last night? I'm truly sorry about asking you about that Erik." said Christine. "I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you." said Erik. "no I shouldn't have asked you about what you do to yourself. I should have figured that a man of your age who is still pure would do such a thing to his body." said Christine. "I was so mad at you last night that I didn't even tell you how amazing it felt." said Erik. "that was my first time." said Christine. "what about Raoul?" asked Erik nervously. "never." said Christine. Erik laughed in his soul as he learned that she had never touched Raoul. She had touched him first, touched his body first and not Raoul's. "you have a big performance tonight my dear, Are you excited about it?" asked Erik. "yes if you will come and watch." said Christine. "of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." said Erik.

The ship had anchored in New York, and Raoul got off along with twenty five of his men. "ok men, we have to search for Christine. She is sure to be around here some where probably in an opera house." said Raoul. "there is one performance happening tonight down at the opera house on fifth street. We should go and see who shows up, maybe Christine will show." suggested a man. "great idea." said Raoul. "what are we going to do when we find the creature?" asked another man. Raoul smiled, and began to sing to his men.

__

"we'll take a lasso, tie it tight and choke out his last breath with

All our might. The creature might fight back but we shall have him

Dead at last. Once he is gone Christine shall be mine we'll have our

Wedding and live life fine. The creature holds a mighty fight and wont feel sorry

If you die so remember keep your hands at the level of your eyes.

This creature shall be dead at last and us free of this Phantom this

Complete mockery of an ass. Once the lasso is around his neck pull it tight, pull

It with all your might. A dead creature is what we want so let us start our search our

Glorious hunt."

Christine stood on the stage singing her opera as Erik stood in one of the box seats watching his angel of music. She was beautiful and after the show he was going to

Finally propose to her in hopes of finally making love to her. It was time that he forced himself into a woman instead of into his hands. Hell he waited over eighteen years holding himself back from Christine and he was sick of holding himself back any longer. At that moment he saw Christine's smile turn into a look of shock. Something was wrong and he wanted to know what was making her so nervous. Then at that moment he couldn't breath, someone had slipped a lasso around his neck.

As Christine sang, she looked up at her angel of music who was standing in one of the boxes watching her. Just then she saw a familiar face standing in the back of the theater. Raoul, it was Raoul standing in the back giving her the most devilish look. Her smile turned to a look of frustration as she began to worry. Just then she looked up to where Erik was standing and no longer saw him, causing a bomb to drop in the pit of her stomach.

Erik was forced to the floor of the box as the strange man tightened the lasso around his neck. Erik couldn't move the lasso off from around his neck because of his broken fingers. "you forgot to keep your hands at the level of your eyes creature." said the man as he tied the end of the rope to the ledge of the box. The man then took the end of the rope and pulled him up in the air as the lasso tightened around Erik's neck. Just then Raoul stood there next to Erik pushing his body playfully back and fourth as Erik tried to catch his breath. "keep your hands at the level of your eyes." teased Raoul as he pulled the mask from off of Erik's face. "so you really are as hideous as they say you are." he replied. "I…can't breath." moaned Erik as he felt the rope around his neck. "listen to Christine singing because it is the last time you shall ever hear it again." said Raoul as he pulled the rope tighter.

Christine had continued to sing until she looked up in Erik's box and saw him being hung. Christine immediately ran off the stage as she tried to get to her angel hoping that it wouldn't be too late. Christine approached the box and pushed Raoul aside as she tried to get Erik down. Raoul came back at Christine and held her up against the wall. "so this is where you were hiding. New York is a great place to get married Christine but I rather have you go with me to England." "no Raoul, I am not going anywhere with you. I want you to leave me and Erik alone." demanded Christine. "or what?" asked Raoul. "Raoul I don't love you anymore so just leave me be." said Christine. "you can't possibly love this monster Christine. Look at how hideous he is and look at how handsome I am." said Raoul. "you can't make me love you Raoul." said Christine pushing him away. "I may not be able to have children Christine but I have found out that the monster can't bare them either. So why not live life rich and good with me? We can get married and adopt some children." said Raoul. "Raoul nothing you can say or do will make me want to be with you." said Christine. "have it your way." said Raoul. At that moment Raoul pushed Erik's body over the box, causing him to fall into the empty seats below. Christine yelled for him, but as she looked down at the theater his body made no movement. "Erik!" was all that Christine could cry out. Raoul then grabbed her arm, and pulled her away with him as she screamed to be let go of.

Erik opened his eyes and couldn't move his body. His whole body ached as he heard his angel screaming his name. He knew that he had shattered some of his bones and would have saved her if not for the pain holding him back.

Four days later…..

Christine sat in her room locked away with no way to escape. Raoul had drug her back to Paris where he locked her away in a room with no way of getting out. He had told her that she would learn to love him and that she would marry him no matter what it took. She cried, all she could do was cry because her angel of music was dead. The night he was killed on was the night she came to realize that Erik was the man she loved. He was the man she wanted to marry, sleep with and grow old with. She was his angel and he was her one love one life time but not anymore. Even with Erik dead she couldn't turn to love Raoul, not after all that Erik did for her. Raoul then walked into the room and locked the door behind him. "Christine I have picked a day for our wedding. We shall be married tomorrow night." said Raoul. "I will never marry you." cried Christine. "you can and you will. You promised me Christine and you shall be my wife." replied Raoul slipping a ring on her finger.

Erik awoke to an agonizing feeling in his chest. He looked around the room and noticed a strange man standing over his body dabbing a wet cloth on his chest. Then he saw Meg standing over him, which frightened him to no end. "don't be afraid dear Erik." said Meg as she handed him his mask back. Erik slipped it over his distorted face, and said "where am I?" "back in my room, Marco and I found you on the floor of the theater after Christine was kidnapped." said Meg. "where is she? Is she ok?" asked Erik hysterically. "he has taken her back to Pairs." said Marco. "we have to find her before she is forced to marry that maniac." said Erik sitting up. "I have sent a letter to my mother telling her about what happened last night. She is already searching for Christine as we speak and we shall take the next ship to Paris to help." said Meg. "you have a fractured shoulder you shouldn't be moving around." said Marco. "nonsense, this can wait Christine can not." said Erik. "we're coming with you." said Meg. "why? This is something I would prefer to do unaccompanied." said Erik getting to his feet. "my mother loves you and if Christine does as well then I can no longer be on Raoul's side." said Meg. "then you shall be aloud to tag along." said Erik.

Once Erik, Meg and Marco were on the ship and headed back to Paris, Meg noticed how anxious Erik was. "you really love her don't you?" "yes, she is my world." said Erik. "then why did you kill?" asked Meg. "I did it for her." said Erik. "does she really love you?" asked Marco. "she once told me she did, and we did physically connect last night after her show. She made me dinner and made the whole night about me when it should have been about her." said Erik. "Erik, don't worry we'll find Christine before something happens to her." said Meg. "I hope so because if something ever happened to her I would never forgive myself." said Erik. "Everything will be fine." said Marco.

Erik stood there looking out at the ocean and took out the ring that he had been keeping for Christine. He touched his mask, and crushed the ring in the palm of his hand. "rejections, nothing but rejections." cried Erik. "it's probably too late, who am I kidding? Tonight you probably married the Vicount and made love to him for the first time an hour ago." he then put the ring back into his pocket and began to cry harder..

__

"Christine, Christine don't think that I don't care

Everything is up to you now….who will you

Choose? Who will you love? Everything in my heart

Has been shoved up above….marry me my beauty and forget

About fame. Stay by my side with me forever more….this is my

Love's door, this is my only cure….stay with me forever more..Christine I

Want you and that's for sure."

Erik wiped his eyes, and saw the lights of Paris getting closer….it was time to let the final showdown begin.

More to come

R&R


	11. Anywhere you go let me go too

****

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. Sad news though, I am going on vacation for nine days and so I will not have internet access. I promise to write everyday so that way I can post like 5 chapters when I get back. If I have time before Friday I shall write another chapter but if not then this shall be the last one for a while. Don't worry though, I plan on this story being no less than around 45-50 chapters. So until then R&R and enjoy the story….

Once the ship had anchored in Paris, Erik, Meg and Marco made their exit to start the search for Christine. "we should go to my mother's house." said Meg. Without argument Erik followed them back to Madam Giry's room where she immediately hugged him at the sight of his existence. "oh Erik, you're alive. I was worried sick about you." she replied. "madam, I'm worried sick about Christine." said Erik. "Oh Erik, why can't you let Christine live the way she wants to live? She is happy with the Vicount, not you. I have told you years ago that she would break your heart but you couldn't listen to me." said Madam Giry. "she has changed Madam, Christine loves me. You may think that I am unlovable but she has seen into my heart and loves me for the man that I am. The Vicount has tried to kill me and kidnapped her from under my feet. I have to find Christine and save her from ruining her life." said Erik. "I shall help you find her Erik, but you must promise me that if she wants to stay with Raoul you will not bother her." said Madam Giry.

Erik was surprised when Meg came forward, and said "Mother, she loves him. Christine has told me herself that she could no longer love Raoul and that she has feelings for Erik. Raoul was trying to take Christine to England and never let her sing ever again." "then let us begin to search for her." said Madam Giry. Erik and Meg walked outside, and as they were walking Erik looked at Meg and said "why did you do that for me back there?" "because I don't want Christine making the wrong choices in her life. She once told me a few weeks back that she loved you and couldn't possibly marry Raoul. If Christine, my best friend in the whole wide world loves you then you must be special no matter what you did in the past. I knew that she loved you the night you were having surgery, she stayed by your side and refused to leave you alone on that table. I just want you to promise me that when we find Christine you shall keep her safe and make her happy until the day she dies." said Meg as she looked up into Erik's eyes. "Meg that is one thing that I can promise you." said Erik. "ok, let's split up, you take one side of town and I'll take the other." said Meg.

Erik walked down the streets, searching for any signs of his dear Christine. He was having no luck what so ever on finding her. What if he never found her? What if she was already married to Raoul and making love to him at this very second? "oh Christine." was the cry that escaped Erik's lips. He then stood up against a lamp post and began to sing in sorrow.

__

"wondering child so lost so helpless

Yearning for my guidance."

As Christine sat in her locked up room, she touched the wedding dress that she had been forced to wear. In a few hours she was going to be married to Raoul instead of her true love, Erik who was dead. Just then she heard the familiar voice of an angel, her angel. "Erik?" questioned Christine as she stood up off the bed. Christine walked over to the window and to her surprise saw Erik standing up against a lamp post singing to himself.__

She immediately opened the window that had bars on the outside of it to make sure she didn't escape and yelled to him. "Erik, Erik!"

As Erik cried he heard his angel of music, her voice immediately made his spirit soar. He turned around and looked up to a second floor window and noticed her arms hanging out of the bars that were placed over the open window. "Christine!" he cried as he ran to the building. Erik climbed the wall using the ledges for a grip. He got to the window and she immediately touched his hand never wanting to let go. "Oh Christine." cried Erik as her hands gently rubbed the handsome side of his face. "I thought you were dead." cried Christine. "I'm alive Christine, alive and here for you." cried Erik. Christine wiped the tears away from her face, and sobbed harder. "oh Christine, you're married aren't you?" asked Erik noticing the wedding dress that she was wearing. "no, he's making me marry him Erik. You need to get me out of here before he makes me walk down that isle." cried Christine. Erik gripped the bars, and tried to pull them off but couldn't. "I can't get the bars off Christine." said Erik. "please do something." begged Christine.

Just then the sound of the door being unlocked occurred causing Christine to panic. "Erik, please hurry." "no, I shall meet you at the church. I promise that I will save you." said Erik. He then jumped down, leaving Christine alone. She quickly shut the window, and sat down on her bed. The doors then opened and Raoul walked in wearing his suit. "there's my beauty queen, are you ready to be married?" asked Raoul gripping at her arm. "I shall never be married to you." cried Christine as she pulled her arm away from him. "you can and you will, the monster is dead and you will leave the past." said Raoul.

Erik ran down the streets as fast as he could, he had to hurry if he was going to make it in time to save Christine. He met up with Meg along the way, and she ran to catch up to him. "what's going on?" asked Meg. "I saw Christine, Raoul is going to marry her very soon so I am going to get my horse and save her." said Erik. "let me come." begged Meg. "no, you must stay with your mother it is too dangerous." said Erik. "No Erik, I am coming too weather you like it or not." said Meg. Erik got to the stable where he kept his horse, and put his head down. "very well." Erik helped Meg up on his horse and then jumped on as well kicking it in it's side causing them to ride off into the night. Meg gripped Erik's sides as his horse galloped faster and faster towards to church. "Erik what are we going to do once we get to the church? Surely there will be police all around." said Meg. "I'm going to break and enter. Once I am in I need you to stay on my horse so I can grab Christine." said Erik. Once they were at the church, Erik immediately busted through the doors and rode up to the alter where Christine and Raoul were standing. There were police men standing around, and they immediately came to Raoul's defense. Christine ran to Erik, and he pushed her up on his horse but as he tried to climb onto his horse Raoul and the police men grabbed Erik. "Go Meg, go!" yelled Erik. "No, Erik don't do this." cried Christine. It had been too late, Meg kicked the horse and they were off, leaving Erik to defend for himself. The policemen immediately through Erik down on the floor and were about to kill him when Raoul stopped them. "No, this is between the creature and I." said Raoul taking out his sword. Erik lied there helpless against Raoul who had his sword pointed towards his chest. Just as Raoul pulled his sword back to stab Erik, Christine came out of no where and jumped into protect Erik causing her to be stabbed.

Once Erik shouted for Meg to leave with Christine Meg kicked the horse to get them going. Faster and faster the horse galloped away causing Christine's sorrow to grow heavy. She couldn't let Raoul kill her angel so jumped off the horse and ran back towards the church before Meg could even shout out her name. She ran into the church and saw Raoul pointing his sword at Erik's chest causing her to act fast and jump in front of it. It was only at that moment did Christine realize that she had been stabbed in the side. She dropped to the floor, and noticed blood oozing out of every part of her body.

Erik's life came crashing down as he saw his angel drop to the floor and start to bleed everywhere. He and Raoul looked at each other, Raoul just as surprised as him at the fact that he stabbed Christine. Erik jumped up in anger, and tackled Raoul as they fought over the sword. Raoul pointed it towards Erik's neck, but Erik was quicker than the eye and kicked Raoul in the stomach. Once Raoul was to the floor, Erik grabbed the sword and stabbed Raoul once through with it. "look at me Vicount, look into the eyes of the man who killed you. You better hope that Christine lives or I shall come looking for you and murder you in the afterlife to insure that there is no more afterlife for you." Once Raoul dropped dead, and the sword was pulled out of him Erik ran over to Christine's bleeding body and knelt beside her. "Oh Christine." cried Erik as he applied pressure to her wound. "Erik,…..I…I" Erik stopped her from talking and scooped her up in his arms. Erik carried her outside and saw his horse and Meg galloping toward them. Erik climbed up with Christine still in his arms and kicked his horse to hurry away. "Erik What happened?" asked Meg. "Raoul stabbed her." cried Erik. "she needs a doctor." said Meg. "we must hurry." cried Erik.

Meg lead Erik's horse back to Madam Giry's room, where Erik picked Christine up and carried her into the kitchen where he cleared the table and lied her body down on it as Madam Giry and Marco gathered around. Marco cut her dress from off her wounded body. "Erik, what happened?" asked Madam Giry. "Raoul did this." cried Erik as he ran his fingers through Christine's hair to keep her calm. "it looks bad." said Marco as he examined her. "stay with me Christine." cried Erik as he touched her cheek. "Erik I need a cloth now." said Marco. Madam Giry handed Erik a cloth, and Marco said "press it against her wound tightly." Erik did as he was told and tried to stop her bleeding which was pouring like water from her flesh.

As Marco worked on Christine, Erik angrily pinned Meg up against the wall and yelled "I told you to watch her! Why did you let her do this for me!" Meg began to cry, and said "she jumped off the horse and ran to you before I could stop her" Erik pushed her away and walked down to his lair once more and sat down on his swan bed. He stared at himself in the cracked mirror and saw himself drenched in Christine's blood. His mask was soaked in hot tears and he immediately tore off his blood soaked shirt and sobbed harder. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, and then walked over to his flipped over closet and picked up a clean shirt and slipped it over his shoulders. He tried to button it but couldn't because of his broken fingers. He loved Christine with all his heart and couldn't imagine life with out her. Why? Why had she jumped in front of the sword that was meant for him? He should have been the one lying on the table not her. Erik began to clean up his destroyed home, so that it was livable once more. He loved his lair and now that Raoul was dead he didn't have to worry about being found ever again.

Later on that night, Erik sat by Christine's bedside in hopes that she would be ok. Marco had operated on Christine to repair the damaged tissue that was torn from sword. He had given her a fifty percent chance of living, which worried him. When Christine opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was Erik sitting at the end of her bed with an open shirt. "Erik, your shirt is open." Mewed Christine weakly. "Oh Christine, please don't speak." cried Erik. "Why Erik?" asked Christine. "you need your strength." said Erik. "Erik, I want to thank you for saving me tonight." said Christine. 'oh Christine why did you jump in front of that sword?" asked Erik. "because I couldn't let Raoul kill you." said Christine. "and what? Live without you? Christine I would rather have myself be killed than go through life without the sound of your voice here to comfort me." said Erik. "Erik, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." cried Christine. Erik tucked her in, and said "sleep now my angel, you need your rest." "will you sleep here with me?" asked Christine. "It is not proper to sleep beside a woman who is not my wife while staying in someone's home. But I shall promise you that in the morning I will take you somewhere special." said Erik. "goodnight Erik." said Christine.

Erik planted a kiss on her forehead, and said "good night my angel of music." Erik then walked out and saw Madam Giry standing outside the room. "Erik, I am glad to have you back." "thank you Madam." he replied. "I shall do what ever it is to make sure that you will be safe from the world." said Madam Giry. "you have always been like a mother to me Madam and for that I thank you." said Erik. "good night Erik, see you in the morning." she replied.

Erik made his way down to his Lair once more and lied down on his swan bed. The pillows smelled like Christine's hair which soothed him, and made him want her their lying beside his body. He was going to have her, and now with Raoul out of the picture he was going to make sure that she was all his. He had cleaned his lair up of the broken glass, and replaced all of the candles. The only thing that he couldn't replace was his organ, the mob had broken it into a million pieces making it impossible to fix. He had Christine though and that was really all that mattered in his mind because after so many years of solitude God had finally let him have something worth keeping.

The afternoon, Christine awoke and felt like total crap. She was weak and having a sore wound wasn't making things any better. Her face lit up when she saw Erik come through her door. He was dressed in his cloak and had on his white mask as always. Sometimes Christine just wanted to burn the thing so he could never hide himself from her ever again. She loved him the way he was born, and not by the way he dolled himself up to be the sort of manly handsome man that he wasn't. of course Erik was handsome in her eyes, but he was perfect without the mask or the wig. He planted a kiss on her forehead, and asked "how are you feeling?" "like crap." moaned Christine as she lied her head back down on her pillow. "I want to show you something if you're up to it." said Erik. "I don't think I can walk." said Christine. "let me help you." said Erik scooping her up into his arms. "put me down." said Christine playfully. "come now Christine we are going someplace that shall make you feel better." said Erik carrying her off through the room. Erik carried her to his boat, where he placed her down in the front and began to push it through the murky waters of the opera house. Once they approached Erik's lair, Christine noticed that it had been cleaned up and looked just like it did when he first brought her there a few months back.

She then felt Erik scoop her up once more and carry her to his swan bed and lied her down on the pillows. Christine snuggled up against the softness of them, and said "oh Erik, this makes me feel so much better." "That is why I have brought you here my sweet angel." said Erik as he lied down next to her nervously. "are you going to live down here once more?" asked Christine. "yes I shall." said Erik. Christine smiled, and began to sing to him.

__

"no more talk of darkness forget these wide eyed fears

I'm here nothing can harm you my words will warm and

Calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears.

I'm here with you beside you to guard you and to guide you.

Say you'll love me every waking moment;  
turn my head with talk of summertime.  
Say you need me with you now and always;  
promise me that all you say is true,  
that's all I ask of you."

Erik began to cry because she was singing the song that Raoul had sung to her long ago, as he watched them both wishing that she was singing it to him instead. He himself couldn't hold himself back from singing as well.

__

"Let me be your shelter,  
let me be your light;  
you're safe, no one will find you,  
your fears are far behind you."

Christine then continued to sing as she saw Erik sobbing beside her.

__

"All I want is freedom,  
a world with no more night;  
and you, always beside me,  
to hold me and to hide me. Say you'll share with

me one love, one lifetime;  
let me lead you from you solitude.  
Say you need me with you, here beside you,  
anywhere you go, let me go too,  
that's all I ask of you."

She had said it, Erik heard her say the words "anywhere you go let me go too" escape from her lips, and oh how he loved the sound of it escaping her lips. "I love you Christine." cried Erik. "I love you too Erik." said Christine as she touched his mask. Erik then leaned over and passionately kissed her on the lips, letting a soft moan escape his throat. He felt her tongue pressing against his, making the kiss and his body more aroused then he had ever felt before. He had to touch her, feel her flesh and take her lust for him in. He nervously placed his hands on the top of her chest, and waited for the push away that never came. Christine then unbuttoned the top of her gown and guided his hands through her lingerie.

For some many years Erik had wondered what it was like to touch a woman's breast and up until now had never experienced something so amazing. How he watched her so many nights wondering when she would be lying next to him filling his soul with such loving passion…..but now the wait was over. As Christine lied there guiding Erik's hand through her shirt she felt his soft hands gently and hardly touching her breast. "what's wrong Erik?" asked Christine breaking away from the kiss. "Just a little nervous I guess." said Erik as he looked away from her. "It's ok, you have my permission." said Christine. At that second, Christine felt Erik's hand passionately stroke the soft skin that was formed around her breast. His kisses trailed down from her lips to her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

Christine easily boosted herself up, and began to kiss the bottoms of his ears, causing him to cry an orgasmic moan and his touch to grow more passionate on her. As Erik touched the flesh that was on her chest he felt her kisses moving from his lips to his ears, sending arousing tingles through his body causing him to softly yell out her name. "Oh Christine." He had total control over his body until he felt her begin to kiss his ear, then he felt his body go over the edge causing an erection to build up in his trousers. He was going to hate when it went away but he hated getting one as well. To him it made him feel weak against a woman's body and getting one wasn't hard for a man who never had sex before. He felt so embarrassed as Christine leaned up against him, nudging her leg in between his feeling the erection that was building up in between his legs. Erik knew that this was all wrong though, Christine was sick and he couldn't keep exciting himself for something that wasn't going to come anyway, at least not while she was sick. Erik then stopped kissing her, and said "My angel you are sick and we shouldn't be doing this." "when you kiss me I feel much better." said Christine. "yes, but you are not well. You must rest and when you are better then we shall continue." said Erik. Christine smiled at him, and said "stay with me." Erik lied his head up against hers, and said "for you my angel I would give you the world."

More to come….please send me some love to receive for when I come back from vacation. I promise to write every night so stay tuned….9 days till I return from Tennessee….see ya soon.. __


	12. Stranger than you dreamed it

****

Hey everyone, I got some internet access so I decided to write this chapter before I get to a point where my internet shuts off. Traveling sucks so much…well enough talk so enjoy..

Over the next few days Christine was nursed by Erik so that she would get better. One morning Christine awoke and noticed Erik sitting where his organ used to be holding out his hands as if her were playing. She loved Erik with all her heart and couldn't take the thought of him being un happy. Christine got up and walked over to where Erik was and placed her hands around his waist. "Something wrong angel?" asked Christine. "no, I'm fine Christine." said Erik placing his hands over hers. "I just want you to be happy." said Christine. "Oh Christine I am, I am happy as long as you're with me." said Erik. "I'm feeling a little better today, you wouldn't be interested in taking a boat ride would you?" asked Christine. "that would be perfect." said Erik getting to his feet.

Erik and Christine got into his gondola and Erik pushed them through the murky waters until he got to a peaceful spot. He then put his stick down and sat beside Christine who was touching the warm water. "you know Erik I was sad when you killed Raoul, but now I realize that it was for the better." she replied. "are you upset with me? Upset that I have killed once more?" questioned Erik. "I love you Erik and I know that you only did it so that Raoul couldn't hurt me any longer." said Christine. "Of Course dear I wouldn't have killed him if I didn't think it was necessary." said Erik. "Once I saw Raoul aiming his sword at you I thought that if I ran in front of him he would lower his sword, but he didn't. I shouldn't have done it but the thought of living without you here was just devastating." said Christine.

Erik smiled at his angel and said "so what now? What does this crazy life of ours hold for us now?" "I don't know, what ever comes along I guess." said Christine. "can I ask you a serious question?" asked Erik. "of course." said Christine. "the other night when you….when you touched me did you do it out of love or pity?" asked Erik nervously. "to be serious Erik I did it out of pity." said Christine. "I should have known." said Erik looking down into the water. "Oh Erik don't think that I don't love you. I have learned that there is no more pity towards you and that there is only love. I felt so bad that you have never been touched before so I did what I could to please you just incase I had been forced to marry Raoul." said Christine. "so you are saying that besides you no woman would ever touch me?" questioned Erik angrily. "you said it, not me." said Christine. Erik didn't say anything, and then Christine touched his hand and said "Erik, you once told me that if you couldn't have me then you didn't want any other woman." "True, you are the only woman who I would ever want to be with." said Erik. "I'm sorry that I touched you out of pity Erik, but understand that the next time I touch you will be out of love and nothing more." said Christine. "will there be a next time?" asked Erik sarcastically. Christine touched the handsome side of his face and said "of course Erik there will be a next time. Now that Raoul is no longer in my life I love you and no one else." "so you say." said Erik. "Erik, you're perfect the way you are." said Christine. "yes, a perfect hideous creature." said Erik as he turned away. "but you're not, you're handsome and gifted with creating the most beautiful music I've ever heard." said Christine. "well for once in my life I would like to have a steady girlfriend instead of a student who I can not touch." said Erik sarcastically. "Erik let us put the past behind us and let the future be what is must be." said Christine. "I have made so many mistakes in my life Christine, and obsessing over you was one of them." said Erik. Christine smiled, and said "there are no mistakes, everything happens for a reason."

Erik didn't say anything, and then Christine began to unbutton her dress and slipped it off leaving her undergarments on. "What on earth are you doing?" asked Erik. "Taking a swim." said Christine as she got into the murky water. "this water isn't what you call clean." said Erik. "no, but I'm not bathing in it. I'm just taking a swim is all." said Christine. "don't go out any further Christine, I don't want to have to come in after you." said Erik. "join me." replied Christine as she gave him a friendly splash. "that isn't funny." said Erik. "please come in with me Erik." begged Christine as she grasped the side of Erik's gondola. "I don't like the water much." said Erik. "please for me Erik." replied Christine.

Erik sighed, and took off his cloak and managed to get the shirt off his back without Christine's help. He then stepped into the water, and swam over to Christine who immediately clung to him. "I'm afraid that I don't like the water much." said Erik as he held onto her. "I love to swim, it takes my mind off of certain things." said Christine. "I've never done anything to take my mind off of stuff. There are plenty of things that bother me and I've never had the chance to clear my mind." said Erik. "what bothers you so much?" asked Christine. "everything, my life, my face my body just everything." said Erik. "well I'm here, doesn't that take away your bad feelings?" asked Christine. "yes and no." said Erik. "explain." said Christine. "I'm extremely happy that you are here with me but part of my body still cries out for you. It is very hard for me to concentrate on other things when you kiss me or touch me. Do you understand what I mean?" asked Erik. "Erik I am but a virgin myself and I guess being younger than you makes it easier on me because I'm young. You have it harder because you are but a man in your thirties living a horrible life without any kind of love or compassion or any kind of fornication. When you are around me your body's urges awake and yearn for what has never been given to you." said Christine. Erik put his head down, and said "that my dear is exactly how I feel."

"Erik, everything happens for a reason and I am going to show you that reason someday. I love you and nothing can no longer hold me back from wanting to express it to you." said Christine. Erik touched Christine's cheek with his wet hand and leaned into kiss her, but the kiss never came because they were interrupted by a voice. "Erik! Erik where are you!" Christine and Erik turned around to see a shadow coming down the basement stairs. Once the shadow became visible, they realized that it was Madam Giry. "oh am I interrupting something?" she questioned. Erik got back into his gondola and placed his shirt over his soaked chest. "No madam Christine just fell into the lake and so I jumped into see if she was ok." "I need to see Christine in my office at once." said Madam Giry. Christine looked at Erik who just out his head down, and said "go." "but Erik…." "No, just go with her." he replied. Christine grabbed her dress out of Erik's gondola and slipped it on once she reached the stairs. As Christine turned around to say good bye to Erik he was gone, making Christine feel really bad. As Madam Giry and Christine walked up the stairs, Madam Giry turned to her and said "Raoul's brother is here in my office." "what?" questioned Christine. "I didn't want to tell you down there because it would make Erik uncomfortable." said Madam Giry. "And what am I to say to him?" asked Christine. "he wants you to come to the funeral." said Madam Giry.

They arrived in her office, where Philippe, Raoul's older brother was there waiting for her. "oh Christine, how lovely to see you." said Philippe. "nice to see you too." said Christine. "I came here today to ask you to attend my brother's funeral." he replied. "I actually don't want to go." said Christine. "and why on earth not?" asked Philippe. "because it would bring back memories." said Christine. "well thanks to that creature memories are all I have of him." said Philippe. "well the creature is dead, your brother killed it." said Christine. "yes, good riddance to bad rubbish." said Philippe. "I guess Raoul didn't tell you that he kidnapped me and was forcing me down the isle." said Christine sarcastically. "oh he was saving you from loving that horrible monster." said Philippe. "he was a man, not a monster. Your brother was just jealous over the love I felt for Erik and nothing more." said Christine. "please go to the funeral with me Christine. It is the least you could do for Raoul.' said Philippe. "when is it?" asked Christine. "tomorrow at noon." said Philippe. "then I shall go to pay my respects and nothing more." said Christine. "thank you." he replied.

Once Philippe left, Madam Giry sat down at her desk and said "you just keep digging the hole you have in Erik's heart deeper and deeper. When are you going to stop living in the past and just leave the poor man alone?" "why couldn't you just tell Philippe that I was dead?" asked Christine. "because you are alive, and saying that Erik is dead isn't going to make your problems go away. You are putting Erik's life in more danger than you know. Can't you see that it only takes one fib to get him discovered once more and have the mob after him again? Discussing him will only make people remember the Opera Ghost and recognize his face if he ever comes above ground." said Madam Giry.

Erik sat alone in his lair waiting for Christine to arrive. He was upset that she hadn't kissed him before leaving and caused his heart to ache. How badly he yearned for her but couldn't have her. Just then he heard foot steps getting closer to him and turned around to see Christine standing there. "Erik, I'm back." she replied. "so you are." he replied as he kept his back turned towards her. "don't be like this Erik. I didn't mean to walk away from you today but Madam Giry needed to speak to me." said Christine. "About what?" asked Erik, his voice filled with so much frustration. "she wanted to know how I was feeling." lied Christine. "really? Why couldn't she have asked you that while I was around?" asked Erik in disbelief. "because it was private." said Christine. "you best not be lying to me Christine." said Erik giving her a dirty look. "I wouldn't lie to you Erik, I love you." said Christine. "really? Because you have before." said Erik sarcastically. Christine had to change the subject before he caught onto her lie. She approached his side and began to passionately kiss him and as she did, a small moan escaped his lips. "come on Erik let's continue this." said Christine as she tugged on his shirt.

Erik scooped her up in his arms and never broke away from the kiss as he carried her over to his bed. He then lied her down on the pillows and pulled his shirt off. Being annoyed by the candle light, Erik pulled the rope that was hanging over his bed and watched the black privacy drapes surround the bed giving them a sense of darkness and privacy. Erik was now bare-chested and lying on top of her body caressing her and kissing every inch of her lips. Christine then pulled the dress from off her body, and through it aside as Erik's soft hands grasped her sides forcing himself onto her.

Erik fingered the lingerie that was clothed around her breasts and pelvic area causing arousing tingles to rush to his trousers once again. Once he felt Christine tugging at his trousers, he could feel his manhood harden so quickly that he thought he was going to explode right in his pants. Christine unbuttoned the trousers that were around his waist, and pulled them down to his ankles, revealing his hardened manhood lying there between his sweaty legs. "what's wrong Erik?" asked Christine. "just nervous is all." said Erik as he lied there looking down at his beautiful angel of music. "this is all new to me too Erik." said Christine removing the mask from off his face.

Erik closed his eyes in disgust, and said "this surly has turned you off." Christine kissed him passionately and said "no, it has turned me on." at that moment, Christine flipped Erik over on his back, and lied on his nervous distorted body. As Erik kissed her, he felt his angel touching him, stroking him and taking in every inch of him into her hands. "Oh Christine." moaned Erik as he lied there enjoying her touch. He then felt her take him by surprise and thrusted herself onto his manhood causing the most orgasmic moan to escape his mouth. "oh Christine." was all that Erik could say as she began to make love to him. He was finally fulfilling his urges to a woman, and was finally making love to the one person he loved. After a few thrusts Erik rolled over and lied on Christine's naked body and thrusted himself into her over and over again causing her to yell out his name in delight. "Oh Erik,…harder, harder." hearing her voice yearning and begging for him had made him harder then he already was. Never had a woman called for him like she was doing now and it made him finally feel loved. He felt Christine touching his disfigured face as he thrusted into her harder and loved every second of it. He was so close, so close to finishing…probably because it was his first time and he was so backed up from going thirty some years without sex. He tried to last longer but it was impossible once he felt Christine contacting around his manhood. He then gave one final thrust and finished sending and orgasmic sigh from his lips. He had done it, he had finally had sex with his one love one lifetime. It had been the best feeling his lonely body ever experienced. Erik lied beside his angel and realized that what he once sang to her was true. Fear had really turned to love and not the pity was over, leaving nothing but love to fill his heart….

****

More to come soon…in Tennessee now so there is no more internet access. I shall return in 9 days with some more chapters for you….enjoy R&R please….


	13. Persia

****

Here's another chapter like I promised R&R…..

The next morning, Erik awoke and spotted Christine's sleeping body curled up next to his. He gently lied her down in between the blankets and got up without disturbing her. Each morning he liked to get a bath before sunrise so that way he could have privacy. He had been doing it since the one time Madam Giry entered his lair in the afternoon to find him getting one. Erik really didn't mind about Madam Giry but he did mind others who wandered into his lair by accident. Erik filled the slightly large tub up with water and then sat himself in it after taking off his night clothes. He noticed that he wasn't feeling that well which meant that he was going to spend most of the day taking it easy. As Erik ran the soap over his flesh he spotted Christine walking towards him. Erik put his head back and closed his eyes, trying to relax his aching body.

Christine awoke to the sound of water splashing into something. It couldn't be raining because well you really can't hear rain when your down 5 stories below the streets. She then noticed that Erik's arms weren't wrapped around her any longer which meant that the sound was coming from him. She rose from the warm covers and walked out to where his organ once sat. oh how she wished his organ could have been fixed because of how happy it made him. She then spotted Erik lying in a bath tub full of soap with out his mask on. As she got closer Christine sat beside him and touched the handsome side of his face, causing him to open his eyes. "did I wake you?" asked Erik. "No, you didn't, there was just a big empty spot next to me." said Christine. "sorry." said Erik. "No it's fine." said Christine.

Erik smiled, and said "I love having you here with me." said Erik. "I love being here." said Christine. "every time I hear that from you it makes my spirit soar." said Erik. Christine smiled and began to easily clean the distorted side of his face with a wet cloth.

"I love when you do that." said Erik. "for you Erik, I'd do anything." said Christine. Erik grabbed a towel and stood up to dry himself off. "I'm not feeling well today Christine, come I need to lie down." he replied. Christine helped him get dressed, and then made sure he was comfortable once he lied down. "are you going to be ok?" asked Christine. "my stomach is in an uproar, I shouldn't have taken advantage of eating like my old self so fast." said Erik. Christine ran her fingers through his hair, and said "my poor poor angel." "oh Christine, I love you with all my heart." said Erik as he relaxed against his pillow. "if you need me I shall be around." said Christine.

Christine had waited until Erik was asleep and then got dressed for Raoul's Funeral. She couldn't let Erik know that she was going due to the thought of him getting mad at her. Once ready she walked up stairs to see Madam Giry and Meg standing there. "you're not going to that funeral are you?" asked Madam Giry. "yes, I have too." said Christine. "no you don't." said Meg. "Yes I do, I owe this to Raoul." said Christine. "no, you don't and this is only going to make Erik upset." said Madam Giry. "I'll be back later." said Christine. She then walked out and left them standing in the halls alone.

Hours later Erik awoke and felt much better because his stomach pain had subsided. He didn't see Christine anywhere and wondered where she could be. Not seeing her anywhere Erik decided to walk upstairs. Usually when he couldn't find her, he would sometimes find her with Meg. Erik knocked on Meg's door, and once she answered Erik entered. "what is it Erik?" asked Meg. "I'm looking for Christine, where is she?" asked Erik. "I haven't seen her." said Meg. "oh Meg I'm so worried about her. It's not like Christine to just wander off without telling me where she was going." said Erik. Meg sighed, and had Erik sit down on her couch. "what's going on?" asked Erik. "Christine is at Raoul's Funeral." said Meg. "Why would she do this to me?" asked Erik. "I'm just telling you what she told me." said Meg. "I thought that she would never lie to me. I gave her myself last night, thrusting my sexual urges toward her with all my love and this is the thanks I get." said Erik. "Erik as much as she loves you, deep within her heart she still loves Raoul." said Meg. "oh really? After I killed him and saved her from his evil clutches she still has feelings for that monster? You know what Ms. Giry as bad as I once was if someone kidnapped me and tried to force me to marry I wouldn't have feelings for someone like that." said Erik sarcastically.

Meg looked up at him, and said "but would you love someone who had your lover in a noose and giving you the choice to either start a new life with that person and save your lover or not to stay and have your lover killed?" "how could I love someone who would do that to me?" asked Erik. Meg sadly looked into Erik's eyes, and said "how you forget so fast that you did that to Christine, and yet she still loves you." Erik buried his face in his hands, and said "tell me Meg, did I really do that to Christine? My angel of music?" "yes, and yet she still loves you." said Meg. "I couldn't love someone who has done that to me and I don't deserve her." said Erik standing up. In anger, Erik walked down through the catacombs in anger and kicked his gondola. With each kick came a new hole to the waterlogged plywood. Once it was no longer floatable, Erik watched it sink to the bottom of the murky water and then trudged back to his lair. "I don't deserve her and she doesn't need me. She loves Raoul, not me and she never will." said Erik in anger.

Christine stood in the cemetery as Raoul's funeral proceeded. Philippe, Raoul's brother stood next to Christine glancing at her every few seconds. Once Raoul's body was buried and the funeral was over Christine began to walk out of the cemetery. Philippe chased after her, and walked beside her. "Christine would you like to go and have a chat with me?" he asked. "ah…I really need to get back to the opera house." said Christine. "it will only take a second." said Philippe. "ok." said Christine. "do you want to get something to eat?" asked Philippe. "sure." said Christine. "shall we go to my boat then?" he asked. "what ever." said Christine. Philippe lead Christine to his horse drawn coach and ordered his men to take them to his boat. "so you're in the army?" asked Christine. "yes I have been in it since I turned sixteen." said Philippe. "I'm sorry about Raoul." said Christine. "yea well what can I say? He's my brother." said Philippe. Once they arrived at the boat, Christine and Philippe had a seat in his office. "first off I wanted to let you in on Raul's will." said Philippe. "go ahead." said Christine. Philippe took out a folded piece of paper and read it.

__

"I Raoul De Changy leave my dearest Christine Daee my estate and everything in it. As for my brother Philippe De Changy _I give you the love of my life Christine Daee. Please take care of her and give her what I couldn't, a family."_

Christine looked up at Philippe and said "I didn't marry Raoul." "that is quit and offer from Raoul. He has given you to me and for that I am happy." said Philippe. "please Philippe I cannot stay with you for I have another love." said Christine. "tell me who this man is and I shall happily fight him for you." said Philippe. "I'm sorry Philippe but I cannot love anyone but him." said Christine. "Very well Christine, onto other news that I need to discuss with you." said Philippe. "what is that?" asked Christine. "I have word that the Opera Ghost isn't dead. One of my men has seen him in the rear window of the opera house the other day. I bet that he will be back for you and if he does you need to warn us so we can come and kill him. He is a wanted man and might want to kill you." said Philippe. "he is dead, I seen him die." said Christine. "he is the Opera Ghost what did you expect." said Philippe. "I shall warn you if I see him." said Christine. "I think you should stay with me Christine." said Philippe. "I can't I have a boyfriend." said Christine. "I think that it is fare since Raoul has given you to me." said Philippe. "I am not a piece of property, I am a human and will not be passed down from man to man." said Christine getting up. "if I find out that you are hiding the creature I swear you will burn as well." said Philippe.

Once Christine got back to the catacombs, she noticed that the gondola wasn't there. She hoped that Erik wasn't out looking for her and trudged through the murky water to get back to his lair. Once she arrived, Christine looked around for Erik who seemed to be missing. "where are you Erik?" questioned Christine as she looked around his home. "he has left Christine." said a voice. Christine turned around and saw Madam Giry standing there. "what do you mean?" asked Christine. "he has left for good." she replied. "why would he do that?" asked Christine. "because he has found out that you went to Raoul's funeral." said Madam Giry. "where did he go?" asked Christine. "down town, gone for good." said Madam Giry. "where has he gone?" asked Christine. "Persia." said Madam Giry. "oh no, I have to warn him." said Christine running towards the murky waters. Madam Giry caught up to her, and said "what do you mean?" "Philippe and his men know that he is alive. They want to capture him, maybe even kill him." said Christine. Madam Giry turned away and yelled "this is all your fault Christine, Erik was safe until you met up with that Philippe. If I find out that he is dead somewhere or in some prison I just don't know what I will do. Erik is like the son I never had Christine and without him in my life I would be shattered." "don't worry, I'll take care of it." said Christine.

Down at the docks, Philippe's men kept heavy guard to their boss's ship. They then spotted a man getting on a ship headed to Persia. He had on a cloak and white mask, and the men immediately knew that it was Erik. . "I say that we go tell Mr. De Changy about this little surprise." said one of his men. Once Christine got to the docks, she spotted the boat that was bound for Persia leaving it's spot. She then saw Philippe's boat following the one Erik was on from a short distance. "he was spotted." mumbled Christine. Christine walked back to the opera house, and began to pack up her things. She had to get to Persia to save Erik from his dark fate. Once she arrived back at the docks, Christine boarded the ship that was bound for Persia. As the ship took off, Christine wondered about Erik, what was he doing? And where was he living? All she wanted to do was apologize to him for all the pain she has caused and to tell him how much she loved him.

Once Erik's ship docked, he got off and began to walk toward through his new home. His heart ached so badly for Christine and her betrayal. He had given her his love and virginity and all she did was turn around and betray him like she has done so many times in the past. It was for the best that she be out of his life for good, she would find someone else to be with who she could piss off every minute of the day.

Philippe and his men walked through Persia sighting out all the gypsy camps and nomads that resided within the town. "so how are we going to catch the monster?" asked one of Philippe's men. "I have a better idea." said Philippe laughing his way down the street with his men. "what?" asked a man. "my brother once told me about how the creature was raised in a freak show. I say we capture him and give him right back to the gypsy's that gave birth to the likes of him." said Philippe. "but how? I mean the exact gypsy camp that raised him probably isn't even around anymore." said another one of his men. "I have my ways dear men. The one who ran the camp was named Antonio Baba, and he is still alive and runs the camp. Let us go pay him a visit so that our revenge can begin." said Philippe. Christine got off her ship and began to walk around the town in Persia. All she could think was about Erik and where in the world he could be. How badly she wanted to kiss his soft lips and hold him in her arms once more and to say she was sorry for all the pain she caused him. Raoul's funeral was something that she had to go to but kind of regretted it due to what was happening now.

Philippe and his men entered a gypsy camp that consisted of a few men and three or four women. Philippe saw a small tent and entered it to see a heavy set man sitting on a stool poking at a small fire. "are you Antonio Baba?" asked Philippe. "who wants to know?" asked the man. "I am Philippe De Changy and heard that you once ran a freak show." he replied. "yes, but that was a long time ago." said Antonio. "why did you stop running it?" asked Philippe. "because I once did a tour to Paris where one of my freaks killed a man. The little bastard got away and so without my main attraction I had to shut down." said Antonio. "what if you could have him back?" asked Philippe. "that would be impossible, the child would be a man by now for gods sake." said Antonio. "oh he is alive and as ugly as ever. All I ask is that you pay me for the capture of him and promise to make sure he can never escape." said Philippe. "are you sure that you have the right man?" asked Antonio. "yes I am definitely sure, he is a wanted man back in Paris. Just wait until you see him, you will surly know that I have the right man." said Philippe. "how much do you want?" asked Antonio. "one hundred thousand franks." said Philippe. "that seems a bit much." said Antonio as he poked the fire once more. "he isn't going to be such an easy man to catch, he's quit wild and dangerous when cornered." said Philippe. "you catch him and if he is who you say he is then you shall have your money." said Antonio. Philippe smiled evilly and said "it would be my pleasure."

Night time was approaching and Erik needed to find somewhere to stay for the night. He couldn't sleep on the streets and he didn't have anyone to stay with so the only option was to get a room at the local inn. Just then he felt someone tackle him down onto the streets. "thought you'd get away creature?" was what he heard the man say. Erik looked up and saw a strange man. "do you know who I am?" asked the man. "no, so get the hell off me!" yelled Erik. "I am Raoul's brother Philippe." he replied. " get off of me!" yelled Erik as he tried to fight Philippe off. Just then all of his men surrounded his body and tied him down with ropes. "it's over creature." was the last thing Erik heard Philippe mutter as he was drug away.

Erik tried to fight his way out of the ropes as Philippe's men carried him toward a tent but couldn't. He then saw a familiar heavy set man step out of the tent, but not just any man Antonio Baba. Antonio stood there shocked at the sight of Erik's body. He then ripped off Erik's mask and gasped. "it is you!" he replied. "yes now pay me my money." said Philippe. "put him in the cage." said Antonio with a smile. Erik had tears roll down his cheeks as he felt himself being thrown back into the same cage that he lived in as a small child. Erik knew that history was repeating itself and at that moment wanted nothing more than to be back in Paris haunting Christine like he used to. He watched as Philippe was paid money and Baba glancing over at him every few seconds. When Erik was a child Baba was the one responsible for the abuse he received after every show. The man he had killed the night Madam Giry saved him was his brother Alfred, which made Baba mad as hell. Erik had thought that Baba died years ago from old age but at that moment his worst nightmares were coming true. The cage that he was in was covered in dirty hay and had bars strong enough to make sure ten elephants couldn't get out of it even if they tried.

After paying off Philippe Baba approached the cage that held Erik and smiled evilly. "So the Devil's Child returns." he replied. "my name is Erik you know that, you are the one who gave me that name." said Erik. "you're a monster and nothing more." said Baba. "no, I am a composer, an artist and a great lover." said Erik as he held onto the bars. "who would ever love you? My horse wouldn't even love you if it seen your face." laughed Baba. "a woman once loved me." said Erik. "so tell me, where have you been hiding all these years? I'm sure somewhere deep and dark." said Baba. "I have lived a much better life than I have here." said Erik as he turned away from him. "I heard that you have been a naughty boy. Killing people is a bad bad thing, and now you will pay for killing my brother." said Baba. Tears escaped from Erik's eyes because he knew that history was going to repeat itself once more….

****

Hey everyone, I'm back from Tennessee….it was sooo great. I know I promised to write like eight chapters but what can I say? I got up every morning at five am and didn't get back to the cabin until eleven at night…not much time to write so this is what I got done. I'm back now and thanks for the reviews there are going to be plenty of more chapters coming your way so stay tuned..


	14. Like an Animal

****

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews…good to be back from Tennessee, had lots of fun so enjoy the latest chapter….R&R

Had it been days? Weeks? Months? Maybe even a year? Erik had lost track of all time around him and found himself at the foot of abuse day after day. How badly he tried to escape the filthy cage that he was forced to stay in twenty four seven but failed to do so. He was Baba's newest attraction which swarmed in so many people a day that there was hardly ever a moment where someone wasn't staring at his distorted face. Baba stood beside the cage almost every second of the day yelling "Come, come in and see the Devil!" Erik was no longer called "the Devil's child." he was called the Devil himself which made his heart ache. Once people paid, they could stare at him, and through rotted food and animal feces at him. How past memories haunted his mind and hurt him so badly as each person stared and laughed at his disfigurement. Once the day was over and the money was over flowing the bucket that Baba put out he would leave Erik hungry and filthy to sleep in the grossly smelling cage.

Due to being filthy all the time bugs had started to eat away at Erik's chest and stomach causing infection to most of the bites and wounds on his flesh. He had lost weight and smelled worse than he had when he was a child. The hay which he lied in was wet, smelly and very uncomfortable to lie in. His body had grown weak from lack of nourishment and the bad infections on his flesh. "how much longer would he last? How many more people would stare at him and laugh at the distorted face that god himself had given him?" was all that Erik could think about..

It had been weeks since Christine's ship docked in Persia. She had spent endless days and nights searching for Erik but always came up short at the end of the day. She had rented out a room in a local inn and swore not to leave until Erik was found. "what if he was dead? Or hurt? Or just plane locked up in some prison somewhere?" was all that Christine could think about. She was beginning to loose all hope of ever finding him when one morning she awoke and looked out her window to see Philippe and some of his men sitting by a food stand. She rose from her bed and walked outside when Philippe noticed her and made no hesitation in approaching her in confusion. "my dear Christine, what are you doing here?" he asked. "on vacation." said Christine in disgust. "oh well you will be happy to know that the Opera Ghost will be haunting you no more." he replied. "how so?" asked Christine trying to hold back her fear. "we have captured him and placed him back in his natural habitat." said Philippe with a laugh. "natural habitat?" questioned Christine. "yes, come I shall show you." he replied. Christine followed Philippe, not being able to get to where he was fast enough. She then noticed that they were getting close to a crowd of people who were surrounding something. As Christine and Philippe pushed their way through the crowd, what was at the end devastated Christine to no end. There was her sweet Erik lying helplessly in a cage surrounded by filth and bugs along with people throwing things at him. She approached the bars and noticed that he wasn't even flinching at the objects that were hitting him or even paying attention to who was around him. "great isn't it?" questioned Philippe with a hardy laugh. "it's terrible to be treating him like an animal." said Christine. "where is your boyfriend? He might want to see this too." said Philippe. "he couldn't make it, he had to go away on business." said Christine. "will you meet me for dinner tonight?" asked Philippe. "not tonight." said Christine. "then tomorrow?" he asked. "maybe." said Christine. "maybe is a great answer." said Philippe. "why is he in that cage? Aren't you afraid of him escaping?" asked Christine. "twenty elephants couldn't escape out of that of they wanted to. The only way out of there is with the key." said Philippe. "I have to go." said Christine. "I shall see you tomorrow." said Philippe as he took a piece of rotted fruit and chucked it at Erik's body.

When night had fallen, Christine walked back to where she was earlier that day. The crowds had gone, leaving just Erik's cage and a tent with a man sitting outside of it. Christine approached Erik's cage and wanted to cry at the sight of him lying lifelessly on the dirty hay. She couldn't even tell that it was him because of how dirty and black his flesh was. "hey! If you want to look at the Devil you must pay me first!" yelled Baba from where he sat. Christine turned around and walked towards him, and said "why would you do that to him?" "because he's the Devil. Miss you have a lot to learn about him, he's…" "a genius." interrupted Christine angrily. "how on earth would you know that? I raised him, fed him and gave him a place to stay." said Baba. "no, you paid a man to capture him for this disgusting show of yours. He once lived in the greatest opera house in all of Pairs. His voice was amazing and the music that he wrote was more than perfect. His face is the shame that he must live with but putting him in something like this is just disgusting." said Christine.

Baba laughed and said "he killed my brother when he was a child, that monster deserves everything he gets." "he killed someone that I once loved too but I didn't put him in a freak show." said Christine. "go home miss, there is nothing you can do about it." said Baba. Christine stormed away in tears, and sat down on the steps of the inn that she was staying at. The shame and anger that was all built up inside Christine had just poured out into tears. "how am I ever going to save him now?" cried Christine as she buried her face in her hands. Just then she felt a tap on her shoulders and looked up to see a man in Persian robes standing beside her. "are you ok madam?" he asked in a soft tone of voice. "no, please just leave me alone." sobbed Christine as she buried her face back into her hands. "is there any way that I can help?" asked the man. "not unless you're the king of England." cried Christine. "well I don't know about a king, but I am a doctor." said the man. Christine looked up at the man and wiped her eyes. "my friend is trapped in this side show act and it's all my fault." "it wouldn't be the man with the distorted face now would it?" asked the man. "yes that's him, how do you know?" asked Christine. "madam, I think that everyone in town has paid to throw something at the man. Not me of course, I seriously think that it is appalling to do such a thing to someone." replied the man. "he's sick, I want to help him so badly." cried Christine. "I've seen that cage, it's tough enough to hold twenty elephants without getting loose. The only way to get him out is with the key." said the man. "could you help me?" asked Christine. The man smiled, and said "I shall, and only because I think what that man is doing to your friend is wrong. I'm Nadir by the way." Christine stood up and wiped her eyes. "Christine Daee." Nadir smiled, and said "come let us go to my room."

Christine followed Nadir to his room, where he began to mix a white powdery substance in a bowl. "what brings you to Persia?" asked Christine. "I am here on a mission to help some of the wounded Persians who got injured in the mining accident a week back, but I myself am a Persian. I live in another town pretty close to here so coming here to help was not a problem at all." he replied. "what's with the powder?" asked Christine. "well we have to get the key. One sniff of this and it would knock out a heard of zebras if needed." said Nadir as he poured the white powder into a small paper bag. "what are you going to do with it?" asked Christine. "wouldn't you like to know." laughed Nadir.

Outside, Nadir loaded up his horse, and helped Christine onto it. He then lead the way back to the tent where Baba was still sitting at the fire. "ok Christine, I am going to enter his camp and offer him a drink once he has fallen asleep we must move fast in order to save your friend." said Nadir. "thank you." said Christine. "thank me later." said Nadir as he entered Baba's camp.

Nadir entered the camp, and Baba looked at him, and said "get the hell out of here." "sorry sir, I am a nomad in need of some water and rest." said Nadir approaching Baba. "what do you have to offer me in return?" asked Baba. "whisky." said Nadir. "fare enough, I always said "A man with Whisky is a man of good taste." laughed Baba. Nadir smiled, and took out his flask full of whisky and said "do you have a glass?" Baba turned away for a second, giving Nadir the chance to pour the white powder in the flask. Once Baba held out his glass, Nadir poured the whisky into it. "I haven't had a drink of whisky in a long time." he replied. "enjoy." said Nadir as he looked over at Erik's lifeless body. "maybe the man in the cage would like some." suggested Nadir. Baba finished his glass, and said "he doesn't deserve anything, the worthless piece of garbage." at that moment Baba stood up and stumbled before falling to the ground with a loud thud. Nadir then grabbed the keys off of his belt and motioned Christine to come out from hiding.

They both approached the cage, and Nadir placed the key in the hole and unlocked it. "what now?" asked Christine. "stay with him, I'll get my horse." said Nadir. Christine touched Erik's dirty lifeless hand, and said "you're safe now Erik." Once Nadir brought his horse over to the cage, he motioned Christine to grab a hold of his arms. Nadir grabbed his legs, and lifted him up onto his horse before helping Christine onto it as well to hold onto Erik. Nadir then pulled Baba's body into the cage and locked the door and through the keys aside. "lets see how much you like it." he replied before leading his horse away. As Nadir's horse was walking, it stopped and chewed at something on the ground. "come now Dargona, this is no time for a snack." said Nadir as he pulled at his horse's rains. Just then Dargona lifted up his head and had something white and dirty in his mouth. Christine snatched it, and noticed that it was Erik's mask that the horse was chewing at.

Once Nadir and Christine got Erik back to her room, Nadir immediately tended to his wounds. "Christine, go get me a basin of water please." he replied. Christine grabbed the basin that was sitting on the dresser and filled it up with water as she was told to do. She then brought it back over to Nadir who was soaking a cloth in some sort of substance. "is he alive?" asked Christine. "yes but barley." he replied. "what's wrong with him?" asked Christine. "lots of things. Lack of nourishment, dehydration, tick and mosquito bites along with open wound infections." said Nadir. "the bites, will they heal?" asked Christine. "the bites will heal but I won't be able to tell if he caught a disease from them." said Nadir. "what can I do?" asked Christine. Nadir poured a thick liquid into the basin and said "I have done what I can for him, you must dab the bug bites with what's in the basin. Do it several times a day and only after you bath him, then you must nurse him back to health with food and water." "how can I ever thank you?" asked Christine. "don't leave the room, stay here and don't let anyone in or out. I leave in a few days and shall help you move him to where ever it is you are from. Each night I shall return to check up on him, thank me by keeping yourself safe." said Nadir.

Once Nadir had left, Christine took a wash cloth and cleaned his body of the filth and dirt that covered his flesh. He didn't move or make any kind of noise at all, which made Christine upset. Once his flesh was it's pale color once more she soaked a cloth in the basin and dabbed his small wounds with the medicine covered substance. Most of the bug bites were on his stomach and chest, consisting of dime sized holes in his flesh where the they had eaten away his skin. They were the least of Christine's worries, what worried her more were the mosquito bumps that covered his arms. In Persia mosquito bites were deadly due to the diseases and virus's they carried. Christine wanted to kick her self for ever getting herself into Raoul's funeral. If she hadn't gone to the funeral she wouldn't be in Persia fighting for Erik's and be back in Paris making love to him in his dark lair.

Erik awoke to the sight of Christine standing over him with a cloth dabbed up against his chest. "Christine?" he asked in the weakest state he had ever been in. "shh…I'm here." she replied. "my eyes hurt." cried Erik. "Erik please don't talk, you need to save your strength." said Christine. "water." was all that Erik could force himself to say. Christine immediately filled a glass with water and held it up to his lips as he drank it. "Erik, are you hungry?" asked Christine. Erik nodded, and relaxed himself up against the pillows that were placed under his neck and head. "go away Christine." moaned Erik. "what?" asked Christine as she prepared him a plate of fresh fruit and vegetables. "you…betrayed me." gasped Erik. "don't talk crazy like this Erik." said Christine. Erik pushed her away from him with as much strength as he could manage and said "you went to Raoul's funeral. You lied to….me….after I gave you my…virginity." "I shouldn't have gone Erik and for that all I can do is apologize. Raoul is dead and there is nothing left of him." said Christine. "Philippe." said Erik. "you're safe now Erik." said Christine.

Christine sat down next to him, and held up a grape to his lips. "eat Erik, you need your strength." "I'm too sick to eat." said Erik. "your body needs it." said Christine. Erik ate what she held out to him, and said "you shouldn't be near me. I might be contagious." "I don't care what you are Erik. I came out here to find you and I did, and now I'm never going to let you out of my sight." said Christine. "you don't love me Christine." said Erik. "now would I be here with you now if I didn't love you?" questioned Christine. "out of pity." snarled Erik as he turned from her. Christine looked down with sadness in her eyes and said "Erik, the pity left once I made love to you. There is only love and a few mistakes." "there are no mistakes." said Erik. "yes, me going to Raoul's funeral was one." said Christine. "no Christine, that is betrayal." said Erik. "I love you, please forgive me angel." begged Christine. "my heart can't take much more of your game playing. You try my patience all the time and it only makes me sick." said Erik. "one last chance Erik, please I want you, I want to be with you." said Christine. "you're an actress Christine and nothing more." said Erik. Christine began to cry, and sang to her angel of music.

__

"no ones more than perfect everyone but you.

I know I broke your heart now please just see me through…

I can be your lover be beside you every night. I'm here no one can harm

You those days are long gone. I can't hide the truth, the truth about

My love…it's Raoul he was my lover, my life and my lover. He's

Dead and buried…now please just love me too….it's you, you are my life,

My lover and my life…it should have been you, you from the start not Raoul or any other

Just you as my lover. I was too blind too blind to see it through, it's you

You in my life, you wanting me as your wife…."

Erik sobbed in pain, and began to sing back to his angel of music in such anger.

__

"Christine there's no such thing as mistakes, everything happens give

Or take. You were bound to love him once you saw his face, he's

Beauty, beauty beyond me because pity's not your taste. Nothing more than passion,

Is all I'll ever need and you lying beside me wanting what love means.

If I were much handsome you'd want me every night, making love in darkness

Under the pale moonlight. You did it out of pity, pity of my flesh. You knew

What woman, what woman would want make love to this horrid mesh?"

Christine blew out the candles, and lied down next to Erik's body and touched his distorted flesh. "oh Erik I know mad at me, just please don't t\hate me." "you do everything out of pity Christine. I can't be with a woman who is only with me because she is willing to show me what I'll never have. I need a woman who will be there for me because she wants to be. If every time I look at you and see you as my prisoner then I'd rather not have love." Cried Erik. "I won't lie to you Erik, I did love Raoul. He was my childhood sweetheart how could I not love him? But the childhood sweetheart left him leaving only hatred and the lust for me. You loved me ever since the say I came to live at the opera house and you still love me." said Christine. "I was stupid to ever think that a beautiful girl would ever love a man like me." cried Erik. "could I confess something to you?" asked Christine. "what?" cried Erik. "a few weeks ago after Raoul's funeral his brother read the will. Raoul left me everything he owns and gave me to his brother like some piece of property." said Christine. "you belong to someone else?" asked Erik. "I didn't go Erik, I chose to stay with you because I want to be with you." said Christine. "you still belong to Philippe though." said Erik. "I don't care about that anymore Erik, I want to be with you an no one else." said Christine. "I'm too sick to care right now Christine. All I want to do is sleep and get better and if Philippe wants you then I suggest that you go to him." said Erik. "I won't because I love you." said Christine. Erik rolled over and said "we shall see."

****

More to come soon….R&R


	15. Stay with me

****

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. I want to apologize for my rating of the story. I thought that I had it set to M but thanks to Phanphictionangel she/he pointed out that it was actually set to T. I have changed it back to M and for those of you who are loving my story thanks for the Reviews and keep reading.

Over the next few days, Erik's condition worsened. He had caught a treacherous fever and his arms and legs out broke in small red painful dots. Christine was glad when Nadir showed up the next night as he was supposed to. He brought fresh food along with some more of the medication that he had told her to rub on Erik's flesh the first night he came to his aid. Nadir examined Erik's unconscious body carefully and paid close attention to his infected flesh. "he's not doing so well Christine." said Nadir as he rose from Erik's side. "what's wrong with him?" asked Christine. "seems that the worse has occurred." said Nadir. "is he in a lot of pain?" asked Christine. "yes unfortunately. Seems that those bug bites have caused Malaria." he replied. "is he going to be ok?" asked Christine. "his fever is very high." said Nadir as he washed his hands in a basin. "isn't there anything I can do?" asked Christine is a panic. "there hasn't been a vaccine created yet for the Malaria virus. I'm afraid that the only thing you can do is keep Erik comfortable and warm until it goes away. But be warned that most people who catch the virus die from the fever." said Nadir. "what about the spots on his flesh?" asked Christine. "be easy with him because if they open they will be more painful than they are untouched." said Nadir.

Nadir walked over to the door, and said "I have brought you some bread and milk, stay put and take care of him. I shall return tomorrow night after my days work." "thanks again." said Christine. "thank me later." said Nadir as he opened the door. Once he left, Christine walked over to Erik's bedside and watched him sleep. He was shivering and his skin was infected around his shoulders and stomach, making the sight of him repulsive to look at. Christine covered him up in an extra blanket and pushed the sweaty locks of hair from out of his face.

When Erik opened his tired eyes, all he could see was blackness. He tried to roll over but as he did, he felt a tear in his flesh, causing him to cry out in such agony. He then saw a candle being lit and Christine approaching his side. "Erik, are you ok?" she asked with such worry. Erik looked down at his arm, and noticed that it was bleeding, he had torn open one of the spots that were on his arm. He was hot, so hot that he didn't even care that he was bleeding. "you shouldn't be moving around Erik, it's bad for you." said Christine as she filled a basin with water. Erik watched in silence as Christine soaked a cloth in the basin and dab his wounded arm ever so gently. "does that hurt?" asked Christine. "you don't know how much." said Erik in a weak tone of voice. "are you cold?" she asked. "no, hot." cried Erik as he tried to get the blankets off of him. Christine removed the quilt from off of him, noticed that his trousers were soaked in sweat. Once she wrapped his arm up Christine easily removed his trousers so that some of the heat could leave his body. She then filled the basin up with cold, clean water and soaked a cloth in it before dabbing his sweaty body in the cold liquid. "how do you feel now?" asked Christine. "hot." moaned Erik. Christine held back her tears that were forming in her eyes. She was so worried about Erik because even after dabbing his body in cold water he was still hot. "what would make you feel better Erik?" asked Christine. "ice." said Erik as he closed his eyes in pain. "it's not that easy to get out here in the middle of summer." said Christine. "something cold." cried Erik. Christine looked around and said "there isn't anything in the room but I'll go out and find you something." "you're not supposed to leave me." moaned Erik. Christine looked at her sweet Erik and saw all the pain in the world. She wasn't supposed to leave the room, but she had to do something. "I won't be long." said Christine. "I'll be ok Christine, just don't leave me." said Erik. "I'm going to get you something cold, just relax." said Christine as she put on her cloak.

Christine left her room and entered the lamp lit streets of town. She knew that Erik would feel ten times better if she could get him some ice cubes to suck on. As she walked past camps of Gypsies, she passed Philippe's camp and he unfortunately saw her pass by. He ran and caught up to Christine and walked beside her. "Christine, I haven't seen you in days. Where have you been?" he asked. "I've been around, you just haven't been looking hard enough." said Christine. "I thought we were supposed to go to dinner the other night?" questioned Philippe. "oh, I totally forgot about that." said Christine sarcastically. "yes well it was a mistake so I can forgive you." said Philippe with a laugh. "I thought maybe you had left Persia." said Christine. "I was supposed to leave today but something terrible happened the other night." he replied. "and what might that be?" asked Christine. "I went to Baba's camp yesterday to find him locked in the cage that the creature was locked in. Seems that he escaped and locked Baba in the cage, the man don't remember a thing. I seriously don't see how any one could have gotten out of that cage alone, they would need to be let out." said Philippe. "oh that's terrible." said Christine. "yes, so I have been hired to catch the beast. I have men at every dock and every corner searching for the monster. It's funny that I haven't seen you since the night it happened on." said Philippe in a convincing tone. "like I said before, I have been around but you just haven't been searching hard enough." said Christine.

Philippe laughed, and said "when are you leaving?" "in a few days, my boyfriend is coming to get me." said Christine. "I shall love to meet him." said Philippe. "meet him?" questioned Christine. "yes meet the man you are dating. You do belong to me Christine, why shouldn't I be aloud to see this man?" questioned Philippe. "I don't belong to anyone." said Christine in anger. "I'm waiting for this man to drop dead so I can claim you as my own." said Philippe. "I would prefer to be left alone now Philippe." said Christine as she continued to walk through town. "where are you off to this late at night?" asked Philippe. "to get some ice." said Christine as she entered a shop. Philippe entered with her, and said "ah yes the heat is pretty bad out here anyways." "it's not for the heat." said Christine. "then what for?" asked Philippe. "for my drinks." lied Christine. "you're a typical lady, can't drink your liquor straight up like a man." said Philippe with a hardy laugh. Christine paid for the small bag of ice cubes and said "well maybe because I'm a woman." she then walked out of the shop and sighed in annoyance when she saw Philippe following her. "good night Philippe." she replied. "come now Christine, let us go back to my place." he offered. Christine shook her head and said "no Philippe, I shall not, not tonight anyway." "then when?" he asked. "never because I have a boyfriend." she replied. "for now." said Philippe before he walked away. Christine was glad when she saw him walk into an alley way. "Finally." she replied out loud as she continued back to her room. Once she arrived, she locked the door and noticed that Erik was asleep on the bed. Maybe not asleep, more like passed out from exhaustion and pain. Christine emptied out the basin, and poured the ice cubes into it before approaching the bed where Erik lied. She gently touched his fore head and could have burnt her hand from how hot he was. She saw him weakly open his eyes and smile at the sight of her being next to him. "I'm back." she replied as she picked up a melting ice cube and placed it up to his dried lips. Erik opened his mouth to receive the cold frozen substance and once she placed it in his mouth he felt a little bit better. As he sucked on it, the cold liquid that was dripping off of it made his throat feel much better as it trailed down to his stomach. Christine on the other hand filled a cloth up with some of the ice cubes and tied a knot at the top of it and placed it on his fore head. "that should bring down some of the fever." she replied.

Christine then took another ice cube and ran it down his chest as it melted as it made contact with his flesh. "oh Erik, I want you to live so badly." Erik smiled the best he could at her, and said "I will angel, I will hold on as long as I can." "is it painful?" asked Christine. "yes, very." said Erik as Christine placed another ice cube in his mouth. "Philippe's men are looking for you, what are we going to do? I can't bare the thought of you being sent back to that freak show." cried Christine. "don't think about tomorrow, I'm here with you now and that's all that matters." said Erik.

Christine placed the basin down on the night stand and said "Erik, forgive me. I have been mean to you and have done nothing but betray your love for me. If anyone should be mean and hateful it should be you. I don't deserve you Erik, Raoul was the right person for me because he was mean and hateful too." "Don't talk like that Christine, we all do things in our lives that we regret but there is one thing I don't ever for one moment regret doing." said Erik. "and what's that?" asked Christine. "loving you, I love you no matter what you did or how badly you hurt me. Madam Giry once asked me why I kept going back for seconds of humble pie but the truth is that what ever you did didn't matter because I loved you." Christine began to cry, and leaned into kiss him when Erik easily pushed her away. "you really shouldn't kiss me." he replied. "why?" asked Christine. "because you might catch something." said Erik. "maybe you're right." said Christine as she backed away a bit. "the last thing I would want is for you to get sick." said Erik.

All that night Christine stayed awake and watched Erik as he slept. She loved him more than anything and wanted nothing more than for him to be happy. She noticed that his clothes were lying in a dirty pile on the floor so picked them up and as she did something shiny fell from his trouser's pocket. Christine bent down and picked it up to see that it was a ring, the ring that she had given him a long time ago. How she thought that he had thrown it away out of sadness, but instead kept it. Christine placed the ring back into Erik's trousers and walked back over to his bedside. "I would marry you Erik, if only you could understand." Erik awoke to see Christine sitting beside him and looking down at his body. "did I wake you?" asked Christine "No of course not." said Erik. "how do you feel?" asked Christine. "hot." said Erik as he sat his aching body up against his pillow. "Can I tell you something?" asked Christine. "yes." said Erik. "well once we get back to Paris, I'm moving out of the opera house because I was given Raoul's house." said Christine. "you're not happy with me?" asked Erik. "no, it's not that." said Christine. "then what is?" asked Erik. "I love the opera house but I need a life besides that. I eventually want to get married to someone and start a family of my own." said Christine. Erik put his head down, and said "I understand." "what's wrong?" asked Christine as she saw the sorrow in his eyes. "because I know that you're going to get married and start a family, just not with me." said Erik. "Erik, I wanted to ask you to come with me." said Christine with a smile.

Christine saw tears escape from Erik's eyes as she said the words. "is that a yes?" asked Christine. "I couldn't possibly leave the opera house." cried Erik. "but we'd be right across the street from it Erik." said Christine. "you'd really like me to move in with you?" asked Erik. "yes I love you so much Erik. Why wouldn't I want to live with you?" questioned Christine. "I have one question." cried Erik. "what?" asked Christine. "could we keep my swan bed?" asked Erik. Christine smiled, and said "anything you want Erik."

The next morning, Christine sat on the window sill and looked out at the people passing by. Erik hadn't fallen asleep until the wee hours of the morning leaving him tired and in need of rest. She glanced over at him every few seconds, glad that he was in her life. A little while after, Christine filled up a basin with water and began to dab his flesh with a cloth. Taking care of Erik made her happy, and wanted to spend the rest of her life watching over his precious life. She hoped that Nadir would be arriving soon with more medication so that his healing could continue and be back in Paris as quick as possible…

****

More to come soon… R&R


	16. Raging Fires shall flood the soul

****

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. Enjoy the latest chapter…much more to come.

Over the next few days, Erik had gotten better. He was still tired, but the spots on his skin had gotten better. Early one morning, Christine awoke to a knocking on the door and rose from Erik's side to see who was at the door. When she opened the door Nadir rushed in and locked the door behind him. "what's going on?" asked Christine. "we have to get you out of Persia tonight, it's not safe for Erik anymore. More of Philippe's men are out searching the streets for him." said Nadir. "how are we going to get on the ship without Erik being spotted?" asked Christine. "I'm not sure but it's not going to be easy." said Nadir. "we have to distract Philippe." said Christine. "and how are we going to do that?" asked Philippe. "well I told him that my boyfriend was coming to get me. I think that if maybe you posed as my boyfriend we could go have dinner with him and give Erik a chance to run for the ship." said Christine. "well where is your boyfriend?" asked Nadir. "Erik is my boyfriend." said Christine. "I had no idea." said Nadir. Christine smiled, and said "that's why I'm so worried about him." "then we'll do that. It might actually work and have Erik safely back in Paris." said Nadir with a smile.

Erik awoke to see no one around. He got to his feet and stretched his arms and legs and heard then crack. Erik then walked over to the counter and washed his face in the basin of water that was sat there. He turned around when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "hi Erik." said Christine with a smile. Erik wiped his wet face with the sleeve of his shirt and said "oh Christine, how are you?" "fine, thanks." she replied. Erik put aside the basin and saw Christine reach for a towel and begin to dry the distorted side of his face. "Erik could we talk?" asked Christine as she through the towel aside. "is everything ok?" asked Erik as he took a seat on the end of the bed. "yes everything is fine, I just need to talk to you." said Christine as she took a seat next to him.

Erik touched the side of her cheek, and said "go on." "well things are getting really bad with Philippe and his men. They are on every corner searching for you and so Nadir and I have decided to risk getting caught to get you back in Paris tonight." said Christine. "what will happen if I am found?" asked Erik. "he will kill you." said Christine. Erik looked away and said "then I will risk getting back to Paris." "it's not going to be easy." said Christine. "yes I understand that." said Erik. "Nadir is going to pose as my boyfriend tonight and we are going to go eat dinner with Philippe tonight. While I am distracting him, Nadir is going to come back here and get you and put you on the ship. The ship leaves at midnight and so I will eventually come join you." said Christine. "what if you don't make it to the ship?" asked Erik. "don't worry Erik, I will." she replied. "when will this end? When will people leave me alone?" asked Erik with sorrow in his voice. "when you're dead." said Christine. Erik put his head down, and said "yes, right."

That night, Nadir arrived at Christine's room to find her dressed and sitting with Erik who had on his suit and white mask. "ready." he replied to the both of them. "as ready as I'll ever be." said Christine getting to her feet. Erik approached her, and kissed the palm of her white hand. "my angel, I shall be with you soon." "promise me Erik." said Christine as she held back her tears. Erik lightly squeezed her hand and slipped something on her finger. Christine looked down and saw the ring that she had found in his pocket on her left hand. "think of it as my promise to you." Christine ran into his arms, and gave him a passionate kiss before he placed her back onto the ground. "oh Erik I love you so much." she replied. "as do I angel." "come now, times wasting." said Nadir as he checked his pocket watch. "I shall see you soon angel." said Erik as Christine started walking out the door with Nadir.

Nadir and Christine walked down the streets until they approached a building where they saw Philippe sitting inside it. "ready?" asked Nadir. "yes." said Christine taking a deep breath. Nadir held the door for Christine and she entered and walked with him to Philippe's table. Philippe was sat at a table drinking a glass of wine and conversing with his men. "Christine." he replied as he saw her approaching the table with Nadir. "evening Philippe." she replied. "who is this man?" asked Philippe as he looked up at Nadir. "this is my boyfriend Marco." she replied. "come Christine, I am much better looking than this man and he is much too old for you." said Philippe with a laugh. "excuse me sir but she is a free woman and may chose who she wishes to be with." said Nadir interrupting. "I'm not saying that she doesn't have a choice but you of all men." laughed Philippe as he took a sip of his wine. "well he has come to take me back home to Paris." said Christine. "when are you leaving?" asked Philippe. "tonight." said Christine. "yes well I would love to go back to Paris but I have yet to find the monster." said Philippe. Nadir looked around, and said "darling I have to go take care of some business but I shall return in a bit." "ok." said Christine. Nadir was about to walk away when Philippe said "what? No kiss?"

Nadir turned around and said "we don't believe in showing public affection." "why not? It's just me." said Philippe. "why do you want to see it?" asked Christine. "well if you two say that you love each other like you say you do then one kiss wouldn't hurt." said Philippe. Nadir un affectionately placed his lips to hers and then broke away really quick. "I shall see you later dear." he replied. "oh some kiss that was." said Philippe. Christine sat down and then Philippe poured her a glass of wine and said "I have good news Christine." "and what might that be?" asked Christine. Philippe playfully took out his hand knife and then jabbed it into Christine's sleeve pinning it to the table. "what are you doing?" gasped Christine. "you little viper, I know that your not dating that man. You're with the monster, so don't lie to me." said Philippe angrily. Christine didn't say anything and Philippe said "ah yes I'm right aren't I? well here's my little secret, right now my men are going over to your room to catch the creature." "you leave him alone." said Christine. "once he is dead I shall marry you my love." said Philippe.

Erik sat in the room, waiting for Nadir to come and get him. Just then the door was kicked in, causing him to run and hide under the bed. He watched as five of Philippe's men walked into the room and searched, probably for him. Just then he saw the bed flip over and the men staring down at him. "ah creature, it's time to die." said one of the men. Erik scrambled to his feet and fought the men who jumped him. Nadir ran down the streets trying to get to Christine's room as fast as he could. By the time he reached his destination, it was up in flames. Nadir gasped, and ran into the burning building but all that was left in the room was Erik's mask, which was covered in blood. Nadir picked it up, and ran back out to go get Christine. Once he arrived back at the building, he approached the table where he saw Christine's arm pinned down to the table by Philippe's knife. "what is going on here?" asked Nadir. "ah back so soon?" questioned Philippe. "he knows Nadir." said Christine.

Nadir threw down the bloody mask in front of Philippe and said "are you happy?" Christine gasped in horror, and began to sob. "what the hell is that?" asked Philippe.

"I went back to Christine's room and it's up in flames, go see if you'd like." said Nadir. "no, I believe you." said Philippe. "good, now let her go." said Nadir. "she's mine, she was given to me by her ex." said Philippe. "you have what you want now let her go." said Nadir. Philippe looked at the mask, and said "yes you're right." he then took the knife out of Christine's sleeve, and said "go on back to Paris, I shall be back for you and you'd best be ready to marry me." Nadir grabbed Christine's sobbing body, and walked with her to the ship bound for Paris. "come let us board." said Nadir.

Christine looked around once more as she sobbed, and then boarded the ship with Nadir. Her tears only ran from her eyes faster when she heard the whistle blow and the ship begin to move. Nadir put his arm around her, and said "Christine forgive me for that horrible kiss." "it's ok, you helped me so much if only I could repay you." she cried. "you can, keep a secret for me." said Nadir. "what?" asked Christine. "the reason I didn't want to kiss you tonight is because I am a homosexual." he replied. "I'm sorry, I had no idea." said Christine. "yes, promise me that you will not say anything to anyone? If I were to be spotted then I'd probably burn at the stake." said Nadir. "you have my word." said Christine. "you made Erik very happy Christine. He was lucky to have you in his life." said Nadir. Christine wiped her eyes, and said "he promised me."

Just then from out of the shadows Erik came walking towards them and said "that I have." Christine ran to him, and hugged him tightly, never letting go. "you're alive, you're alive!" was all that Christine kept saying to him as she continued to hug him. "yes, I gave them all a fight." said Erik. "you set the place on fire?" questioned Christine. "well when I was fighting them a candle hit the floor and caused the whole place to burn up. They escaped of course and I will once again be in danger once they tell Philippe." said Erik. "don't worry Madam Giry will protect us." said Christine. "I cannot always have her in danger for the good of myself." said Erik. "you know that this means we cannot move out of the opera house. Not at the moment anyway." said Christine. "I understand." said Erik. "I don't mind your lair Erik, it's always been my second home." said Christine. "yes, very well." said Erik with a smile. "don't worry, I live in Paris and will help to keep you safe as well." said Nadir. "thank you, Christine and I appreciate it." said Erik. "so tell me Erik what happened to your face?" asked Nadir. "I was born like this." said Erik. "Born like that?" asked Nadir. "yes you don't believe me?" asked Erik. "no I believe you it's just that I thought maybe you got that in the war or something." replied Nadir. "nope I've had this my whole life." said Erik. "not everyone is as nice to him as I am." said Christine. "fuck people Erik, most of them just can't take the time to see the beauty beyond the face." said Nadir. "are people nice to you?" asked Christine. "no, I may be a doctor but people only see me as a faggot and nothing more. They don't know that I'm homosexual but I can sense that they do by the way they treat me. Just because of the way I may talk about things men aren't supposed to like talking about and things like that. They only want me when I'm saving their lives or healing a wound. You two on the other hand have been so kind to me and treated me like family." said Nadir. "you know Nadir just because you like men doesn't make you any different than any other person living on this earth. It doesn't effect your work and surly doesn't change the way you are around people." said Christine. "so you live in an opera house you say?" questioned Nadir. "yes Erik has lived there his whole life and I have been there since I was seven." said Christine. "so you are a ballerina?" asked Nadir. "no she is the diva." said Erik. "and yourself?" asked Nadir with a smile. "I only live there." said Erik. "oh come now Erik, you write the music and run the place for crying out loud." said Christine. "not legally." said Erik. "but you write music you say?" asked Nadir. "yes but none of it had willingly been preformed." said Erik. "I'd like to hear some of it sometime." said Nadir. "I think that can be arranged right Erik?" questioned Christine. "maybe." said Erik. "well you do owe me for saving your life and I do love music." said Nadir.

Once the ship anchored in Paris, Nadir, Christine and Erik got off of it. It was very late at night and Nadir said "come we have to get back to the opera house before Philippe and his men get back." Christine led them back to the opera house when Nadir said "what the hell happened here? A fire?" "yes a long time ago." said Erik. "what happened?" asked Nadir. "look it was my fault but it's getting re built." said Erik as he opened the old doors. Inside, Erik lit a candle and led Christine and Nadir up the stairs of the opera house. Once they Madam Giry's door, it opened and seeing Erik she immediately came running out to greet him. "my dear Erik I have missed you so much." "same here." said Erik. Madam Giry examined Erik and said "you have a few red spots on you, what happened?" "long story." said Christine. "if you must know, I was kidnapped by Philippe and his men and put back into the freak show. Christine and Nadir helped me and I suffered for about a week with a bad infection." said Erik.

Madam Giry shook Nadir's hand and said "this boy means a lot to me so for that I thank you." "no problem, I am always happy to help." said Nadir. "anytime you would like to come over for tea you are more than welcomed to." said Madam Giry. "I might hold you to it." said Nadir. "Christine, Firman and Andre have been looking for you. I have been telling them that you are out of town helping a friend." said Madam Giry. "what did they want?" asked Christine. "well the opera house is being repaired and ready to be opened again, they need a diva." said Madam Giry. "what about Carlotta?" asked Christine. "she has quit. Ever since the night Erik almost burned the place down she has been scared to return." said Madam Giry. "I shall see them in the morning." said Christine. "if anyone other than Nadir or Firman and Andre come looking for me don't let them in." Madam Giry nodded, and said "you shall be safe." "nice meeting you Ms. Giry." said Nadir kissing her hand. "same to you too." she replied. They began to walk on, and as they were Erik said "Nadir, when ever you want to come and see me or Christine only use this passage way because the moat is un passable at the moment." "that I will." said Nadir. They arrived down in Erik's lair, and Nadir looked around and said "this is amazing." "well it used to be in better condition but an angry mob came down here and trashed the place in search of me." said Erik. "ok, I live only but down the road so if you two need anything don't hesitate to ask." said Nadir. "thank you so much Nadir." said Christine giving him a hug. Once Nadir left, Erik lied down on his swan bed and was joined by Christine. "it feels so great to be back home." said Christine. "yes it does." said Erik. "don't worry Erik we'll be safe now." said Christine as she wrapped her arms around him. "Nadir seems to like Madam Giry." said Erik as he touched her hair. "Erik he's homosexual." said Christine. "I didn't understand what he was talking about when he said that back on the ship. What was he talking about?" asked Erik. "he likes men." said Christine. "what do you mean "likes men?" asked Erik. "he doesn't like women." said Christine. "then why is he talking to you?" asked Erik.

Christine could tell that Erik still wasn't getting what she was trying to tell him. "Erik, he has sex with men." she replied. Erik sat up, and said "my god woman are you joking?" "no, that is why it must be kept a secret, in these times it is considered ungodly to do such a thing." said Christine. "his secret is safe with me…..but men?" he replied. "some people are like that." said Christine. "you know I like when you lie here with me." said Erik. "yes so do I." said Christine. "I see you are still wearing the ring." said Erik. "yes, why wouldn't I be? You made me a promise." said Christine. "you know I miss my mask." said Erik. "you have others." said Christine as she touched the distorted side of his face. "I suppose that you are right." said Erik as he touched her cheek. Erik then leaned in and passionately kissed her on the lips. He felt her kiss him back and slip her tongue into his cool moist mouth. Erik moaned at the feeling of it touching his and gently lied his body on his angel's as the kiss continued. "Oh Erik I love you so much." said Christine as she smiled at him.

"Sing for me my angel." said Erik. "now?" asked Christine. "yes, I haven't heard your beautiful voice in days." said Erik. "will you sing with me?" asked Christine. "yes of course." said Erik. Christine lied next to him, and began to sing.

__

"past the point of no return, no backward glances.

Our games of make believe are at an end. Past all thoughts of

If or when. No use resisting, abandon thought and let the

Dream descend.."

Erik smiled, and began to sing to his angel of music.

__

"what raging fires shall flood the soul, what sweet seduction

Lies before us? Past the point of no return, the final threshold. What

Warm unspoken secrets will we learn we've passed the point of no return."

He then looked down at Christine who was fast asleep in his arms. Erik looked at his angel and began to wonder what sweet seduction really lied before them?

****

More to come…lots more…R&R


	17. The Invitation

****

Hey everyone, I just want to thank all of you great people for reviewing my story. For those of you who hate it and find no sense in it…that's your opinion and this is my story. If I wanted Raoul to go to England then he's going to go to England. Oh well he's dead now so what ever. As for the grammar mistakes I apologize but I have gotten better than when I started out. I have trouble seeing because I have bad eyes and my glasses sometimes don't help with reading what I type. I try the best I can with it and am glad that you're all enjoying the story. Here is the latest chapter so I hope you all enjoy it….

The next morning when Erik awoke he spotted Christine standing in front of one of the cracked mirrors playing with her hair. She was dressed in a red velvet dress that made her look like the angel she was. Erik smiled and rose from the swan bed and picked up a small red rose from off of his desk and proceeded to walk over to her. He approached her from behind and placed the small rose in her hair. Christine looked in the cracked glass of the mirror and smiled at the sight of her angel standing behind her. "there, now you are perfect." said Erik as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "thank you." said Christine as she turned to face him. "you are going to see Andre and Firman?" questioned Erik. "yes, I will return later." said Christine as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Erik let go of her and said "I shall be here waiting for your return."

Christine walked through the dark passage ways and made her way up to the halls of the opera house. As soon as she made her self noticeable, Meg came running out of her room after her. "Christine!" she replied as she gave her a big hug. "Oh Meg, I'm happy to see you too." said Christine as she returned the hug. "I have good news." said Meg as she handed Christine an invitation. Christine looked down at the invite and noticed that it was a wedding invitation. "you're getting married?" questioned Christine in surprise. "yes, Marco asked me to marry him." said Meg. "that's wonderful." said Christine. "yes the wedding is on the first at noon, I want you to be my maid of honor." said Meg. "where is it at?" asked Christine. "well I'm only having family so I figured that I'd have it here at the opera house. I hope that you and Erik will come." said Meg. Christine smiled, and said "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Once Christine said good bye to Meg she continued her way down to Andre and Firman's office. When she arrived, she walked into see them arguing over a script that was lying on the table. "hello gentlemen." she replied. Andre and Firman looked over at Christine, and watched as they gestured her to take a seat next to them. Christine took a seat with them, and said "I have heard that you've been looking for me." "yes well the opera house is opening back up soon and we are in need of a diva." said Andre. "and since Carlotta has quit due to the opera ghost you are sort of the understudy. We would love if you would come be the star of the opera house once more." said Firman. "well the opera ghost is dead so why not call Carlotta?" asked Christine. " sometimes the past repeats itself and if the ghost comes back then we don't have to worry about him getting angry at Carlotta's singing." said Firman. "ok, I'll take the job. So what will be the first opera?" asked Christine. "well that is the problem, we lost all the scripts in the fire and the only one we have found is "Don Juan Triumphant" you're ghost's opera." said Andre nervously. "you're going to perform that one?" asked Christine. "yes." said Firman. "well who's going to play Don Juan?" asked Christine. " that is what we were arguing about before you entered." said Andre. "you know the opera ghost did an excellent job at being Don Juan and lots of people liked his performance." said Firman. "what are you saying?" asked Christine. "even though he is a wanted man, maybe we could strike a deal if he were to show up ever again." said Firman. "like what?" asked Christine. "that we would love to have him be Don Juan and in return we wouldn't turn him over to the police." said Andre. "no, people would know who he is." said Christine. "Could we ask you something?" asked Andre. "what?" asked Christine. "is he alive?" asked Andre. "I wouldn't know because I haven't seen him since the night of Don Juan." said Christine. "Very well. We shall keep searching for a Don Juan and when we find one we shall let you know when rehearsal is." said Firman.

Christine decided to go to Raoul's house to see what belonged to her. As she left the opera house, and walked across the street Nadir joined her. "good afternoon Ms. Daee." he replied. "hi Nadir." said Christine. "Where are you off to?" asked Nadir. "to my ex's house. It was left to me so I'm just curious as to what he left." said Christine. Nadir held the door open for her and they both entered the new home. "wow, elegant don't you think?" questioned Nadir as he looked around. "yes." said Christine as she studied the book shelf. "so what are you going to take?" asked Nadir as he opened up an empty cabinet. "nothing much, maybe a mirror or two." said Christine.

Christine walked into another room, and noticed a small organ lying on the floor. She smiled and ran her fingers across the keys of it letting it's sound fill the room. "what's that?" asked Nadir as he came into the room where Christine stood. "an organ." said Christine. "it's pretty nice." he replied. "the best." said Christine. "you could probably get ninety thousand franks for it." said Nadir. "I'm not going to sell it, I'm keeping it." said Christine.

Erik was bored out of his mind because he didn't have Christine with him. He eventually decided to take a walk to get his mind off of his boredom. Usually when he was bored he would walk to the rafters and watch Firman and Andre bossing people around the stage. This time when he stood on the rafters he saw both men bossing the construction workers who were fixing the stage. Erik looked up at the once elegant ceiling and saw nothing but darkness and an empty place where the chandelier once hung. Sometimes he wished he could go back in time and change his attitude towards things. His heart was so broken on the night of Don Juan Triumphant that his attitude towards society let loose and caused him to bring down the two thousand pound chandelier on the innocent crowd below. He had Christine now and that was all that mattered and nothing more. He also felt naked without his mask and would soon need to go into his wardrobe and find himself another one to wear. It wasn't that he wanted to wear one in front of Christine, but if anyone other than her saw his bare face they would scream and be frightened. Jus then he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Christine standing behind him. She gasped at the sight of him, causing him to turn away and cover his distorted flesh with his hand before turning back around to face her. "I'm sorry Erik, it's just that I'm not used to seeing you like this." said Christine. "it's fine." said Erik. "no it's not, it's just that….well." "I frighten you." said Erik interrupting her. "I still love you." said Christine as she lowered his hand from his face. "come, we must return to the lair." said Erik as he began to walk away. "I have a surprise for you." said Christine. "what?" questioned Erik. "come on, I'll show you." said Christine as she grabbed his arm. The two of them walked back to the lair where there were candles lit and the smashed mirrors were replaced with new ones. "my home looks brand new." said Erik. "that's not all." said Christine as she pointed towards the corner of the lair. Erik looked where she was pointing and there was a brand new organ sitting there waiting for him.

Erik didn't say a word and walked over to it in surprise. He touched it with his healing fingers and then had a seat on the stool that was sat next to it. "where did you find it? How did you get it down here?" was all he could say. "Nadir helped me." said Christine. Erik touched the keys easily and then hovered his hands over the keys as if he were going to play, but then pulled them back at his side. "what's wrong?" asked Christine. "it has been a long time since I have played." said Erik. "play for me Erik." said Christine. Erik smiled and said "for you my angel I would do anything." He then hovered his hands over the keys again and this time pressed down on them creating a beautiful sound. He played what ever notes his fragile fingers pressed on, creating music of his own. Christine smiled at the sight of him playing once more, and could tell that Erik was happy again. Once his fingers finished playing, Christine hugged him and said "Erik, you played wonderfully."

Erik smiled and said "you make me so happy Christine." "I talked to Firman and Andre today. The opera house is opening again and they want me to be the star." said Christine. "well at least they know how good you are without me having to terrorize them like I used to." said Erik. "they said that you played Don Juan wonderfully." said Christine. "well for someone who really liked my performance they sure enjoyed kicking the shit out of me months back." said Erik as he got to his feet. "maybe you should be Don Juan again." said Christine. "no, I couldn't. I would be spotted." said Erik. "you would be wonderful." said Christine. "no, you will be wonderful." said Erik as he walked over to his desk. "what will you do then?" asked Christine. "I shall write music again." said Erik. Christine smiled, and said "that's a great idea." "so you say, but people like Firman and Andre see otherwise." said Erik. Christine walked over to his wardrobe closet and began to take off her dress. "what are you doing my dear?" asked Erik as he dabbed his feather pen in a blot of ink. "going for a swim, do you want to join me?" asked Christine. "no, I'd rather not swim in that filthy sewage water." he replied. "suit yourself I'll be back later." said Christine. "be careful." said Erik as he continued to write.

Christine walked to the water's edge, and trudged through it until she came to a deep spot where she could see the dim light's of Erik's candles from a far distance. Everything was quiet and peaceful, which is why she enjoyed it so much. ever since Erik and her first came there weeks ago she found herself returning when life's problems got to be too much. What made it more peaceful was when she began to hear the organ from far away. She knew that Erik was happy, and to her that's all that mattered. As Christine swam under the deep water she noticed candle light right above where she was swimming. She swam to the surface and saw Madam Giry standing there holding a candle stick. "what's wrong?" asked Christine. "where is Erik?" asked Madam Giry. "at his desk, why?" asked Christine as she climbed up to the ledge where Madam Giry was. "you need to come quickly." she replied. Christine followed her through the passage ways until they reached the rafters of the opera house. Madam Giry blew out the candle, and turned to motion Christine to be quiet and pointed down below the rafters. Christine looked below them and saw Firman talking with Philippe who was standing next to him. Christine got closer to them and listened to what they were saying.

"have you seen Christine Daee?" asked Philippe as he stood in front of Firman. "yes she is the opera diva of course." he replied. "and was she with a man?" asked Philippe. "no, she was alone." said Firman. "there is a certain opera ghost on the loose, if you should see him remember who to turn him in to." said Philippe as he handed Firman a bag of franks. "We shall see." he replied. Christine turned away and walked to Madam Giry's room and sat with her. "Philippe has returned." said Christine. "we must keep Erik safe." said Madam Giry. "but how?" asked Christine. "keep him hidden." said Madam Giry. "I will, don't worry about that." said Christine.

When Christine returned back to Erik's lair she found him still sitting at his desk writing. "long swim?" asked Erik as he wrote. "yes, it was nice." said Christine. Erik took out his pocket watch and looked at the time. "it's getting very late." "are you hungry?" asked Christine. "yes, do you want to eat?" asked Erik as he placed his feather pen back into the blot of ink. "what do you want?" asked Christine. "well why don't we go have dinner with Meg and Marco? They usually eat around this time." said Erik. "ok." said Christine. Erik smiled at Christine, and said "or we could just stay here and drink some wine and turn in for the night." "no, I think eating with Meg and Marco would be much better." said Christine. Erik put on his cloak and said "then let us go."

Meg and Marco were just sitting there beef dinner down on the table when a knock came at their room door. "I've got it sweet heart." said Marco as he walked towards to the door. When he opened it he saw Erik and Christine standing there. "evening Erik, Christine." he replied. "Hi Marco, how are you?" asked Christine. "fine, we were just going to eat dinner if you wanted to join us." said Marco. "of course." said Christine. Erik and Christine entered and gave Meg a hug before sitting down at the table. They ate in silence until Marco couldn't take it anymore and spoke. "so Christine there was a man here today. He was talking to Firman earlier did you see him?" "no, it was probably our friend Nadir." lied Christine making sure to keep Erik calm. "really? He looked familiar." said Marco. "No it had to be Nadir because he helped me put an organ in our room." said Christine. "will you be coming to our wedding?" asked Marco. Erik took a sip of his wine and looked up in confusion. "Wedding?" "yes, didn't Christine tell you? Meg and I are getting married. I was hoping the both of you were going to come." said Marco as he picked his glass of wine up to take a sip. Erik looked over at Christine and said "no she didn't tell me that you were getting married. When is it?" "on the first." said Meg. "where is it being held?" asked Erik. "here at the opera house, will you go?" asked Meg. "I'm not sure." said Erik. "I'll be there." said Christine. "great." said Meg as she continued to eat. "I see you have a ring on your finger Christine, when will you be married?" asked Marco seeing the ring on her finger. "I don't know." said Christine. "that's a funny thing, some people wear rings for different reasons. Christine is wearing that ring because Raoul gave it to her, not because I proposed to her or anything." said Erik. Christine looked over at Erik, and punched his leg from under the table with her hand. "why not marry her?" asked Marco. "well you see I hate being left out of certain things such as being told that you and Meg were getting married." said Erik sarcastically. "Erik stop." said Christine angrily. "all's I want to say is that this has been a very informational dinner." said Erik as he took another sip of his wine.

When dinner was over, Christine chased Erik down the passage ways of the Opera house as they returned to his lair. "Erik don't be like this." said Christine. Erik ignored her and kept walking until he reached the candle lit lair. "what did I do?" asked Christine. "when the hell were you going to tell me that Meg and Marco were getting married? On the day that they were going to be married on? You know Christine once in a while I would love to feel as if I were in the relationship. You find things out and never tell me anything, how am I supposed to find things out if we don't talk about anything other than music?" asked Erik as he sat down at his desk and began to write again. "ok I understand that you're mad about me not telling you that Meg was getting married but that was no reason to say that I was wearing the ring because it's Raoul's." said Christine. "it doesn't matter anymore does it? The damage is done." said Erik. Christine sighed, "look I'm sorry Erik, I should have told you today. Please will you still marry me?" Erik turned to her, and said "yes, I will." "sometimes being with you distracts me from what I should tell you." said Christine. "I understand." said Erik. Christine hugged him, and said "could I hear what you're working on?" "sure, why not." said Erik.

Erik sat down at his organ, and began to play the music that he had wrote that day. He then began to sing the words that he had wrote to the music.

__

"Walking, slowly towards the gates of heaven.

I see you, feel you taste your sense of romance.

Stay with me forever and promise me you'll never… never

Take away the love you feel. Come with me to our own place we call home, stay

Here with me let us never roam. Give me all the love, give me all

Above let this sky with stars melt beneath out feet. When we meet in heaven we shall

Always be together always and forever. Today is the day we go beyond out needs, I love you and you're all I'll ever need."

Christine smiled, and kissed Erik on the cheek. "that's all I have so far." said Erik. "it's perfect Erik." said Christine. "thank you Christine." he replied. Christine hugged him and knew that it was perfect just like all his other works of music. If only the world could see his music the way she did. She just hoped that Philippe would never find her sweet love….

****

More to come soon…R&R


	18. A Taste of Fear

****

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews and enjoy the latest chapter of the story.

Over the next few days, Christine awoke each morning to Erik sitting at his organ writing music. She was glad that he was happy even though he didn't show it. One morning, Christine awoke very early to hear the rain pouring and dripping into the lake that was right beside Erik's lair. The ceiling of the opera house often leaked, causing the water to leak down into the lake that Erik's lair sat next to. Christine rolled over and noticed that Erik was still beside her fast asleep with the blankets pulled up on him. She smiled, and snuggled closer to him and was happy when she felt his arms wrap around her body. "Erik." she replied figuring that he was somewhat awake. When he didn't answer, Christine gently touched his arm and said "Erik, are you awake?" At that moment she felt him jerk calmly and say "now I am, what is it?" "nothing, I just lying here listening to the rain." she replied. "what time is it?" asked Erik. "well it's still dark so it must be early." said Christine. Erik sat up and reached out for his pocket watch that was sitting on the night stand. He opened it, and said "it's three thirty am." "that is early, what time did we go to bed?" asked Christine. Erik lied back down, and covered himself back up. "we went to bed at midnight, we had dinner with Meg and didn't get back to eleven thirty." he replied.

Christine wrapped her arms around Erik's chest and said "late nights are beginning to become a regular thing are they not?" "before I met you, my bed time was nine thirty. Now it has become anytime after eleven." said Erik. "is that such a bad thing?" asked Christine "of course, it just makes me sleep later." said Erik. "you're young, you can handle it." said Christine. "goodnight Christine." said Erik as he shut his eyes. Christine waited until Erik was asleep and then decided to take a walk. As late as she got back home, Christine wasn't tired at all.

When she was sure that Erik was in a dead sleep, Christine put on her cloak and walked through the rain soaked catacombs. Seeing the rain water dripping through the ceiling and landing in the lake gave Christine a sense of peace. When she entered the hallways of the opera house, she walked to the front door and walked out. Down the road she approached Nadir's front door and knocked. She was surprised when the door opened and saw him standing there awake. "Christine, what are you doing here? It's very early." he replied. "I couldn't sleep." said Christine. "come in, it's pouring." said Nadir. Christine entered his house, and Nadir took her cloak. "why are you up?" asked Christine. "I was at a party all night with some of the guys from town. I actually just got home a little bit ago, figure I would sleep most of the day." he replied. "I was over my friends house all night as well. We had drinks and ate dinner." said Christine. "that's nice, how's Erik doing?" asked Nadir. "great, he loves the organ." said Christine. "when are you two getting married?" asked Nadir. "I don't know, it's like he doesn't want to be married." said Christine. "but he gave you a ring." said Nadir as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "yes I know, I want to be married to him but he wants to wait I guess." said Christine. "he'll come around eventually." said Nadir. "were you ever married?" asked Christine as she sat down on the couch. Nadir approached her and had a seat as well and said "yes, I was. I once lived in Persia and married a beautiful woman Cecilia. The war was going on and one night the rebels burnt down the town and my house with my wife in it. I escaped and moved to Paris to become a doctor." "why not marry another woman?" asked Christine. "because after my wife died I couldn't have imagined being with another woman. I started to hang out with certain gay crowds and began to like men. It's been that way for many many years and I plan to keep it that way." said Nadir. "I couldn't imagine loosing someone that I loved." said Christine. "well If something happened to Erik would you be able to love another man?" asked Nadir. "I don't know because he's the love of my life." said Christine. "I bet if something happened to you, Erik would never be able to love another woman ever again." said Nadir. "I know he wouldn't." said Christine. "when the rain slows down you should go back to Erik. I am growing tired and need to rest." said Nadir as he finished up his coffee.

When Erik awoke, he noticed that Christine was no longer at her side. He sat up and reached out for his pocket watch to check the time and saw that it was eight am. "where could she be?" questioned Erik as he got to his feet. He looked all around his lair and then walked through the catacombs to keep searching for her. When he found himself on the rafters he looked down and sighed at the sight of his angel singing on stage. "She must have got a call to come rehearse." thought Erik as he sat down to keep an eye on her. As he looked out the small window that was next to him he saw the rain still coming down which made him happy. The worse the weather the less people who would come out to the opera house. of course people made the opera house rich, but the company of others made Erik uncomfortable.

As Christine stood on stage in front of Andre and Firman the doors of the theater opened and Philippe walked through them and down the isle to the stage. "Christine darling, how wonderful to see you." he replied. Christine stood there in shock, and didn't make any attempt to move a muscle. "ah my angel, I have come back for you." he replied. "do you know this man?" asked Andre in confusion. "no, I don't." lied Erik. "it is Raoul's brother." said Firman. "I shall leave you alone Christine, just tell me where the creature is." said Philippe. "I don't know, I haven't seen him in weeks." said Christine. "you lie, you lie Christine. I just came to tell you that I am back and that the creature's rain of terror will soon be over." said Philippe. "he isn't here." said Christine. "let us go check the basement shall we?" said Philippe as came closer to the stage. "can't you see that we're in the middle of rehearsal?" asked Andre. "this will only take five minutes, let Christine lead us down there." said Philippe. "Christine didn't say anything, and said "why?" "because if you say there is no opera ghost then there is no reason why we can't go have a look." said Philippe.

From the rafters, Erik angrily watched as Firman and Philippe walked away with Christine. They were going to his lair and he was sure glad he awoke when he did or else he would probably be dead. He had to do something, but what? All he knew was that he was going to think of something to scare Andre and Firman from ever letting Philippe boss Christine around ever again. With a wave of Erik's cloak, he was off, to hide once more from the dangers that were lurking around each corner.

Christine nervously walked with Philippe and Firman through the catacombs. "what if he was sleeping? What if he was playing his organ?" was all that Christine could think about. She sighed in relief when they arrived in his lair to find him not there. "I told you that Erik wasn't here." said Christine as Philippe looked around in disappointment. "oh for God's sake your all crazy." said Firman. "then why are there candles lit? why are there fresh bed sheets on the bed?" asked Philippe. "because I have been living down here." said Christine. "can we please get back to the stage now?" asked Firman. Philippe got into Christine's face and said "I know that you are hiding him and when I find the creature you and him will perish."

From the rafters of the hallway, Erik watched as Firman and Andre entered their office. Erik waved his cloak, and jumped down into their office, causing Andre and Firman to look as if they shit themselves in fear. Erik got into both men's faces, and said "I want you two to listen closely to me is that clear?" "yes of course." said Andre as his voice broke under pressure. "first off I want you two to know that if you ever speak of my presence here with you today I shall come back and make you wish that your mothers never gave birth to the likes of you. I am here only in worry about Christine's safety. This man Philippe De Changy is a very bad man who is not only after my head but Christine's hand in some sort of forced marriage. Let's get one thing clear, Christine is my fiancée and if you two let that man hurt her on your watch I shall have no other choice but to kill you both." said Erik. "that…that is very clear sir." said Andre. "I haven't heard a word from you Firman, is that clear?" asked Erik as he glanced at Firman's scared face.

Firman nodded, and said "the man has paid me to turn you in." "look men, I know that I have done bad things in the past but Christine is my everything. All I care about is the welfare of her safety and life. If something should ever happen to her I just don't know what I'd do. I shall remain gentleman with you two fools, but I ask that you watch over her when I cannot and don't let her go anywhere with that fool." said Erik. "if we protect Christine then you must do something for us." said Firman. "what?" asked Erik. "be Don Juan in Don Juan Triumphant." he replied. "and be caught?" asked Erik with a laugh. "you will be wearing a mask and in costume. No one will notice you and we shall not say who is playing him." said Andre. "how can I trust you?" asked Erik. "trust us by trusting us with Christine." said Firman. "I shall think about it, but until then if one single hair on her head is harmed you two will pay dearly." said Erik. "understood." said Andre in fear. "gentlemen, nice chat." said Erik. He then left the office leaving Firman and Andre alone once more.

When Erik returned to his lair, he noticed that Christine was sitting on the couch reading a book. "Erik? Where have you been?" asked Christine as she put the book down. "I have been around." said Erik approaching her and giving her a small kiss on the forehead. "I'm sorry I wasn't around when you awoke. I had to go to rehearsal." she replied. "do what ever you have to do." said Erik as he took a seat at his organ. "what are you going to wear?" asked Christine. "where to what?" asked Erik as he began to write his music. "to Meg's wedding of course." said Christine. "well what am I supposed to wear?" asked Erik in curiosity. "a suit with a color that matches my dress." said Christine. "why?" asked Erik. "well I am your date, it would only make sense to match me." said Christine. "what color dress are you wearing?" asked Erik. "well I am the maid of honor and the color she wants her brides maids to wear is red." said Christine. "then I shall wear my black jacket and a red dress shirt." said Erik. "that would look excellent on you." said Christine. "if you say so." said Erik. "it is tomorrow of course." said Christine. "I know, I wouldn't forget." said Erik. Christine smiled, and said "it will be a very nice ceremony." Erik stared down at his organ and said "yes it will."

That night as Erik sat in his tub full of water, he watched Christine as she sat on the couch reading. How he loved his angel so much and wanted nothing more than to marry her. What made him upset was the fact that Meg was getting married before he and his angel. Erik always thought that he and Christine would be the first ones to be married but it was turning out to be the opposite. She was wearing a ring but the date wasn't set in stone yet that is if there was even going to be a real date. He knew that his angel loved him, but enough to marry him? He wasn't sure and at the moment he really didn't care. Most of the time he wondered if she would even want to be married to him since he couldn't have kids. The day the doctors told him that he wasn't going to be capable of having kids shattered him. It was bad enough that no woman ever wanted to be with him, but it hurt more because even if he ever did get married he would never have kids.

"maybe it was for the better." thought Erik as he washed his distorted face. "what if the child came out looking like me? With a deformed body. He would live a horrible life like I once did." "Erik are you ready to go to bed?" asked Christine as she put on her night gown. Erik stood up and wrapped a towel around his waist before approaching her. "yes I am." he replied. Erik slipped on his night clothes and then lied down on the bed with Christine. "what time is it?" she asked. Erik reached out for his pocket watch and read the time. "it's ten o clock." "well we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow so it's best if we go to bed." said Christine. "you're the one that woke up really early this morning." said Erik.

Christine smiled, and said "Erik I couldn't imagine life here without you." "yea well you know I couldn't either." he replied. Christine lied down in the covers with Erik, and ran her fingers through his thin, blonde locks. "I love you Erik." "yea me too Angel." he replied. "will you love me tomorrow?" asked Christine. "Christine I would love you if I were nothing more than an animal. You are my one and only and without you I just wouldn't feel right." said Erik. "will you dance with me tomorrow?" asked Christine. Erik smiled and touched her cheek. "for you angel I would give you a thousand dances." "sing me to sleep." said Christine as she closed her eyes. Erik smiled and did as he was asked.

__

"Christine, Christine don't think that I don't care

Everything is up to you now….who will you

Choose? Who will you love? Everything in my heart

Has been shoved up above….marry me my beauty and forget

About fame. Stay by my side with me forever more….this is my

Love's door, this is my only cure….stay with me forever more..Christine I

Want you and that's for sure."

When he looked at Christine once more he saw that she was fast asleep. Erik then closed his eyes, nervous about Meg's wedding which was only hours away….

****

More to come R&R


	19. The Wedding

****

Hey everyone, glad you're enjoying the story. It's about to take a turn for the….well I don't want to tell you what happens so just enjoy…R&R.

Early the next morning, Erik awoke to find that Christine wasn't lying next to him. He sat his aching body up, and noticed a note sitting on the nightstand. Without hesitation he picked it up and read it.

__

"dearest Erik,

I hate leaving you alone in the morning, but you looked so peaceful in your sleep. I had to leave to help Meg get ready for the wedding. I wrote you my dear to remind you that the ceremony is being held in the ball room at three pm. I can't wait to see you're handsome face staring at me as Meg is have away to Marco. Till then save me a dance.

Christine"

Erik smiled, and rose to his feet to get a bath. As he filled up the tub with water, Erik got out of his night clothes and placed them on the floor after he folded them. Once he sat in the tub, Erik washed his face first, gently dabbing his distorted skin with the cloth. After washing under his arms and legs Erik finished up by washing the thin locks of hair that were left on his skull. He then dried himself off and walked over to his wardrobe to get dressed for the wedding. How excited he was to see Christine in her beautiful red dress that she would be in. As Erik flipped through his white, black and brown shirts he came across one red crisp dress shirt that was open in the chest area. He slipped it over his shoulders and buttoned every button starting from the bottom and finishing at the last button that was below his rib cage. He didn't want to wear his red suit so slipped on his black cummerbund and then his jacket. After slipping on his trousers, Erik rummaged through his drawer of masks trying to find the perfect one to wear. He knew that Christine wouldn't be happy about him showing up in a mask, but he couldn't show up with nothing covering his deformity. He then found a double of the mask he used to wear and slipped it over the distorted side of his face. He then placed on his black wig and tied his shoes before looking at himself in the mirror.

Seeing himself in the mirror made him feel hideous which is why he hardly had mirrors in his lair. Walking around his home without the view of himself made him feel much better. Once Erik adjusted the collar of his shirt he walked over to his organ and placed a red rose in the pocket of his jacket before leaving for the wedding.

"Meg your dress looks fine." said Christine as she was helping Meg with her hair. Meg was dressed in her white elegant wedding dress and sitting at her dresser. "are you sure it looks ok? I think something's wrong with it." argued Meg. Christine smiled "it looks fine Meg, you're going to do great." "thanks Christine, you're a true friend." said Meg. Christine stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a red dress that came up to her chest, and her brown curls sat on her bare shoulders. "is Erik coming today?" asked Meg. "yes, he is." said Christine as she adjusted her hair in the mirror. "Something wrong Christine?" asked Meg. "no, everything is fine." said Christine reassuringly. "I'm glad you have him." she replied. "yea me too, he may be mean sometimes, but the meanness comes from the hatred of himself." said Christine. "I've gotten used to seeing him and he isn't the creature he's made to be." said Meg. "it would do me a great pleasure if you could say that to his face. It's like me saying nice things to him isn't enough to convince him that I really mean what I say." said Christine. "I will say it to him." said Meg. "thank you." said Christine. Just then Madam Giry entered and said "come on you two, the wedding is about to begin." "yes, we're coming." said Christine as she pulled Meg to the door.

Erik walked above in the rafters to get to the wedding. When he was in the rafters of the ball room, he noticed that it was decorated in red and gold ribbon and flowers. He saw the conductor Ryer in the corner setting up the band that was to play the whole night, along with Andre and Firman walking people to their seats. He watched who was coming into the wedding and didn't recognize anyone who would be a danger to his existence, that is until he saw Philippe enter and have a seat. He couldn't go down and sit in the crowd, not now anyways. He would watch the ceremony from where he was and then join Christine on the dance floor later. He then spotted Christine lining up at the alter with some of the other bride's maids. She was the most beautiful one of the girls, and the red dress she was wearing was enough to bring down the moon and stars because of how explicit she looked in it.

Christine stood in the front next to Marco and his best man. Marco leaned in next to Christine and said "I don't see Erik, is he coming?" "yes, yes he said he would be here." said Christine nervously. Christine looked around the area and didn't see her lover anywhere and began to wonder where he was. Just then Ryer conducted the band and the song "here comes the bride" began to play. Everyone stood up out of their seats and watched as Meg walked down the isle with her mother Madam Giry, the one who was giving her away. Christine stood there wondering about what her wedding would be like if she ever got married. Who would give her away? After all, she didn't have a mom or a dad anymore. Madam Giry perhaps? She wasn't sure, but was glad that Meg was getting married. Once Meg got to the alter, Madam Giry took Meg's hand and gave it to Marco who was standing there next to Christine. Once everyone sat back down, the minister began to read from the bible so that the ceremony could begin.

As soon as Erik heard the song "here comes the bride" begin to play he stood on his feet just like everyone else had done. Even though he couldn't be seen, he still stood up in respect to Meg. He had never been to a wedding before and only seen something close to one when Carlotta played a bride in an opera years and years ago. He watched as Madam Giry walked up the isle with Meg and then give her hand to Marco who was standing next to his dear Christine. He then sat down again and watched as the minister read from the bible, something that Erik often read over and over again. He wasn't very religious but enjoyed the whole concept of reading those "Basic Instructions Before Leaving Earth." he then saw the Minister join Marco's and Meg's hands together before telling them to say their own vowels. Erik thought that is was very creative and romantic to make up your own vowels, and listened to what they had to say. Marco went on about how he first laid eyes on Meg and knew that he was going to be with her forever. Meg on the other hands talked about how their future would be bright and filled with love. Erik sat there and shook his head at the silly vowels. If he were to make up his own vowels he would have put more thought into something such as that. To him it seemed that Marco and Meg were only stating the obvious and not what was in their hearts. When the Minister pronounced them man and wife, he watched as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. As he watched them kiss, Erik wanted nothing more than to kiss his angel of music just as passionate as Meg and Marco were kissing. Once Meg walked down the isle with Marco Erik watched as Andre and Firman cleared the area out so tables could replace the chairs. The tables were draped with gold table clothes and a bouquet of fresh roses were placed on the center of each table, making the ball room smell like a prince's garden. He took notice to how Andre and Firman were working quickly because everyone had moved outside for photos which wouldn't take long and soon everyone would be back in for the reception.

As Christine posed for photos with Meg and Marco, she had grown angry that Erik had not showed up. "is something wrong Christine?" asked Meg. "Erik, he never showed up." she replied in a disappointed tone. "maybe something came up." suggested Meg. "no, he just didn't want to come is all." said Christine angrily. "hey I'm glad that you came." said Meg. "Meg I wouldn't have missed this day for the world." said Christine as she gave Meg a hug. "you're with the right man Christine, he just makes mistakes like everyone else." said Meg. Christine turned away, and said "no Meg, there are no such things as mistakes. Everything happens for a reason."

Back inside, Erik watched as Ryer conducted his band as elegant music played. When he saw Christine enter the ball room alone he jumped down from the rafters and entered the room. He walked up behind her, and tapped the beautiful woman on the shoulder. Christine turned around, and saw Erik standing there next to her. "Go away Erik." said Christine angrily. Erik put a finger to his mouth, and said "Shh….don't say my name." "excuse me?" questioned Christine. Erik pulled Christine out of the ball room, and wound up in a dark corner by the stairs where no one was around. "what's wrong with you? Why the attitude towards me?" questioned Erik. "Why? Why Erik? I left you a note this morning telling you what time this wedding was, and you weren't here." said Christine. "Excuse me Madam but I was. I saw Meg and Marco get married." said Erik. "really Erik? Because I didn't see you anywhere." said Christine. "you know what Christine, if you were really looking around for me, you would have noticed that Philippe was sitting in the crowd. I was up in the rafters watching the whole wedding go on, if anyone should be mad it's me. Do you think I would miss this wedding? You can't trust me can you? I told you I would be here and I was."

Erik then walked up the dark steps as Christine chased after him. "Erik." "No Christine, just go back in and enjoy the rest of the night." said Erik as he kept walking away. "but I don't have a date." said Christine. Erik stopped walking, and turned around to face his angel. "Oh Christine." was all that he could get out before he let the tears roll down his cheeks. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, sometimes I think maybe I'm the one with the temper. You look very handsome tonight." said Christine. Erik wiped the tears away from his face and said "when I approached you in the ball room I meant to tell you how beautiful you looked. You do look wonderful tonight Christine." Christine hugged him, and then Erik lifted her chin up to the level of his eyes and said "you're missing something." "what's that?" asked Christine. Erik took the rose from out of his jacket and placed it in her curly locks of hair. "now you're perfect." "will you come back into the ball room with me?" asked Christine. Erik sighed "you know I can't, not with Philippe hanging around." "what about Firman and Andre?" asked Christine. "don't worry about them, I took care of those two." said Erik. "do you trust me Erik?" asked Christine. "yes of course, with my life." said Erik. "then trust me on this one." said Christine as she walked away.

Philippe sat at a table drinking a glass of red wine when he saw Christine enter the ball room dressed in a beautiful red dress. He watched as she walked over to Andre and Firman who were talking to Meg. They all then looked over at him, and came walking towards him. "what is this? The welcoming part?" asked Philippe with a hardy laugh. "I'm sorry Mr. De Changy, but what brings you here? I didn't send you and invite to my wedding nor do I know you or wish to be friends with you." said Meg. "well it just so happens that Christine is my date." said Philippe as he took another sip of his wine. "No I'm not, I don't have a date." said Christine. "yes, that is why I showed up. Did you forget that you are my bride?" questioned Philippe. "you are not my date nor would I ever marry you. I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on earth and the human race depended on us making millions of babies." said Christine. Philippe laughed "I'd like to do some baby making with you Ms. Daee." "I want you to leave Philippe." said Meg. Philippe stood on his feet, and said "you run a tough party here Meg. I'll be back another day, mark my words. As for you Meg, I'll see you in divorce court." "that man is the definition of asshole." said Andre.

Erik sat out in the hallway waiting for his angel to return. When he saw Philippe storm out of the door, he sighed in relief. Then he saw Christine approach his side once more and hold out her hand. "come Erik, you promised me a dance." she replied. Erik smiled, and got to his feet to follow Christine into the ballroom. Once they were on the dance floor, Erik began to dance with his angel to the most romantic song that he ever heard. As he looked into her eyes all that he could think about was how beautiful she was. "something on your mind Erik?" asked Christine. "you're beautiful." he replied. "I love you so much Erik, and I'm sorry about earlier." said Christine as she smiled at him. "Christine I would do anything for you because you're the love of my life." said Erik as he spun her around. "I'm happy for Meg, she deserves Marco." said Christine. "and you deserve me." said Erik. Christine smiled and leaned in, and began to passionately kiss him. As she felt him kiss her back, she could feel hot tears from Erik hitting her face. "oh Christine I love you." cried Erik as he continued dancing with Christine. When the song ended, Meg stood up on the stairs, and said "I'm going to throw my bouquet."

"what is she doing?" asked Erik. "she's going to throw her wedding bouquet and who ever catches it is supposed to be the next one to get married." said Christine. "oh, ok." said Erik. Meg then turned her back towards her family and friends and through the bouquet of roses high in the air. They landed in Madam Giry's arms, causing Meg to give out a loud laugh. "Mom, do you have a boyfriend that I don't know about?" joked Meg as she continued to laugh. "no, this was a mistake, I was just in the way." she replied. Erik smiled at Madam Giry and said "there are no mistakes." "ah, right because you are the one who is marrying me, right Erik?" she joked. "no Madam I have a girlfriend." said Erik.

The rest of the night went perfectly, full of food, dancing and Erik spending time with the one he loved. Once the reception was over, Erik walked with Christine back to his lair hand in hand. He had never had such a nice time at someone else's party. "did you have fun?" asked Christine. "I had a very nice time." said Erik as they entered their destination. "do you think if we got married our wedding would be like that?" asked Christine. "yes my dear it would be." said Erik. Erik lit a few candles and then began to take off his red shirt to get his night clothes on. "I don't want this night to end." said Erik as he hung his shirt up in his wardrobe closet. Christine approached him, and ran her fingers over his chest. "it doesn't have to end." "I like where this is going." said Erik as he took off his mask and placed it on his organ.

Christine and Erik began to kiss once more, and made it over to the bed where they lied down with each other and kissed some more. Erik pulled Christine's red dress from off her body and fingered her lingerie as they continued to kiss. Christine un buttoned Erik's trousers and got them below his knees before moving any farther. Once they were both undressed and under the covers, Christine and Erik began to make love. Christine and Erik wasn't sure when it had started or when it ended but they did know that they were in love with each other. The night didn't end, it continued from the wedding reception to Erik's swan bed and didn't end until they fell asleep naked in each others arms in the wee hours of the morning. Christine didn't care what man wanted her, she was with Erik and nothing was ever going to change that. She just hoped that when ever Philippe returned he was ready for a slap in the face and a kick in the balls.

Erik on the other hand loved Christine with all his heart and hoped that she would be there in the morning lying next to him. Making love to his angel was the best experience he ever had and hoped to be doing it with her for many years to come. Philippe how ever was a threat and nothing more, but he knew that his angel would never leave him for Philippe….or would she?……

****

More to come soon…I didn't want to do some graphic sex scene like I did a few chapters ago b/c someone got mad…if you would like something like that let me know or else the remaining love scenes are probably going to be something like the one in this chapter. R&R


	20. The Truth

****

Hey everyone, nothing much to say except enjoy the chapter. I hope to get some more reviews cause I would love for the story to keep going. Thanks again and enjoy..

As each day passed, Christine and Erik became more and more in love. Each morning Christine would go to rehearsal and leave Erik to his music. One morning, Erik awoke and noticed that Christine wasn't around. He knew that she was at her rehearsal so walked over to his organ and had a seat. As he began to play a piece that he had written, he felt a tap on his shoulder, causing him to jump up from his seat. Erik turned around and saw Andre standing there with his arms crossed around his chest. "Christ you scared me." he replied. "what? You act as if you've never seen anyone down here but Christine." said Andre. "no, I haven't." said Erik as he sat back down. "oh, I didn't mean it in a way to offend you." said Andre. Erik banged on the keys of his organ and said "what is it that you want?" "well it's been almost two weeks since Firman and I have offered you the part of Don Juan, have you made up your mind yet?" "I really don't want to do it." said Erik. "why not? Erik…." "that's opera ghost to you Andre." said Erik interrupting him. "sorry, it's just that you played Don Juan so tremendously." said Andre. "Look, I love Christine and would do anything to protect her from that brute Philippe." said Erik.

Andre smiled, and said "tonight is opening night and we're without a Don Juan. If you care about Christine then you will be there." "I do care about her, just not enough to risk myself being spotted." said Erik. "I assure you, no one will spot you." said Andre. "could you please leave me to my music." said Erik. "yes." said Andre as he turned away in disappointment.

That night as Erik stood in the mirror adjusting his black shirt he couldn't help but shake nervously. He couldn't believe that he had decided to play "Don Juan" in his own opera. He kept checking his pocket watch because Christine hadn't returned from rehearsal all day. How had he loved Christine so much to be doing such a foolish thing? He was sure that the audience was going to recognize him from that unforgettable night almost a year ago. After he applied his cape, Erik began to walk through the halls to get to Christine's dressing room. As he stood at the mahogany door of her dressing room, he knocked and smiled as he saw Christine answer the door wearing her Don Juan Triumphant garb. "Erik." she replied in happiness. "so happy to see me?" questioned Erik. "yes but of course. I love you Erik." she replied. "you look so beautiful." said Erik as he gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "why are you dressed as Don Juan?" asked Christine. "May I come in?" asked Erik. "yes, but of course." she replied.

Erik entered and had a seat by her dresser. "I want you to know that if I am spotted tonight we may be parted forever. I have chose to be Don Juan to protect you from Philippe." "Erik, this is foolish." said Christine. "please, don't argue." said Erik. Christine smiled, and said "I myself would rather not go on." "why is that?" asked Erik. "because I'm not feeling well." said Christine. Erik smiled, and said "you just have stage fright is all. It has been a long time since you last preformed." "are you sure?" asked Christine. "yes I am one hundred percent sure. If anyone should be scared it's me." said Erik. "no, but I have been feeling this way for the last few days." said Christine. "yes because you are worried is all. Look the performance will go great, trust me. You have worked so hard on this Christine, and trust me when I say that you will be perfect." he replied. "Erik, I am so glad to have such a loving man in my life." said Christine as she gave him a hug. Erik fixed her dress, and said "you're beautiful." "come, it's show time." said Christine as she pulled him out of her dressing room.

Erik and Christine walked to the stage and made their way through the crowds of ballerinas who were dressed as gypsies. Erik adjusted the black mask that covered his eyes and nose hoping that no one would recognize him. Just then Andre and Firman approached he and Christine and gave him a look of satisfaction. "so you have returned after all." said Firman with a laugh. "I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for Christine." said Erik. "you look great." said Andre. "come it's show time." said Firman as he tugged on Christine's arm. Christine looked Erik in the eyes, and said "you'll do great Erik." "are you going to be ok?" asked Erik as he gave her a quick kiss. "it's just stage fright is all." said Christine. "I shall be with you shortly my angel." said Erik as he walked away. Christine smiled, and walked away with Andre and Firman as the show was beginning.

Erik stood behind the huge red curtain, waiting for his signal to go perform. Once he heard the music of the dancing gypsies stop, he knew that it was show time. He nervously put the black Zorro hat on his head and walked out onto the large stage where the audience stared at him waiting for his performance. He had never been so nervous in his entire life, except for when he made love to Christine for the first time. Instead of thinking about the audience, Erik just concentrated on his part. He turned around and waved his sword at the gypsies, just as he was supposed to and began to sing.

__

"I am Don Juan, here for some blood and revenge.

You gypsies have burned my existence and now I've learned…..

Learned that these vicious ways of your worlds have been suspicious….suspicious.

I am back now from being vanished beyond relief…."

Just then Christine walked out onto the stage and sat down by the fire prop and sang her part.

__

"these vicious ways at which you live, have now become nothing more than what

You give….."

Erik smiled, and through his hat to one of the gypsies and approached Christine and held out his hand. Christine put her hand in his, and stood up as he sang to her.

"_In sleep you cried for me.. In dreams you came. Your voice has_

Haunted me and called my name. And still I dream of you for now

I find, Don Juan is here to claim what's mine. Sing once again with me

A passionate duet, my power over you still lingers yet. You did not turn from me nor glance behind, Don Juan is here to claim what's mine. Most who

Have seen my face shudder with fear. Your touch tore through my heart and

Purged every fear. Our voices spoke and our bodies shall entwine…Don Juan

Is here to claim what's mine…."

Erik then walked behind the curtain to await his next part. As he waited, Firman approached him and said "looks like you are doing a great job." "thank me later." said Erik. "that I shall." said Firman. Once Erik knew that it was his time to go back out onto the stage again, he climbed the stairs of the bridge prop that was on the stage and waited for Christine to join him. He watched as she approached him, and wrapped her arms around him and began to sing to him.

__

"say you'll share with me one love one lifetime

Lead me, save me from my solitude….say you'll want me with you here

Beside you.. Anywhere you go let me go too…Don Juan that's all I ask

Of you."

At that moment, Erik leaned in and passionately kissed Christine never wanting to let go. When Erik broke away, he looked Christine in the eyes and then they both turned away to walk down the stairs on each side of the bridge. When Erik went behind the curtain again, Christine walked over to the gypsies and danced with the one who took her hand. As Erik stood behind the curtain, he took a drink of water before he would have to go back out for the final scene. Just then he heard the crowd shriek, causing him to try to run through the crowded stage of animals and performers to see what the problem was. Just then Andre caught his arm and said "Erik! It's Christine." "what's wrong?" asked Erik in paranoia. "she has passed out on stage." he replied.

Erik pushed his way through the performers and made it to the stage where he saw Christine lying there un conscious. He ran to her side and touched her hand, trying to get her to wake up. When he was unsuccessful, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her away with Firman and Andre at his side. When behind the curtain, Nadir approached them and said "I saw the whole thing from the audience." "could you examine her?" asked Erik. "yes, lie her down in Madam Giry's room." said Nadir. Madam Giry met them half way and opened her room door to let them in. Erik lied Christine down in Meg's room, and pushed everyone else back so Nadir could examine her. "leave me be." said Nadir as he began to check Christine out.

Erik and everyone else walked out into Madam Giry's family room and had a seat. "Erik, what happened to Christine?" asked Madam Giry. "I don't know, she said she wasn't feeling good but I thought it was because of stage fright. I was such an asshole to let her go on feeling sick." said Erik. "Erik, it's not your fault." said Andre. "you don't know a damn thing about me so shut the hell up." said Erik as he put his face in his hands. An hour later, Nadir came out of the room, and said "Erik, could you come here for a second?" Erik rose from his seat and walked into the room where Nadir was standing. Once he shut the door, Nadir sat Erik down and said "I don't think that you want me to tell you what's wrong with her." "and why not?" asked Erik. "well were you aware of what's wrong with Christine?" asked Nadir. "what do you mean?" asked Erik. "well I examined Christine very carefully and the reason that she passed out was because she's sick." said Nadir. "sick how?" asked Erik. "well the reason she passed out was because she is exhausted from being with child." said Nadir. "what?" questioned Erik. "Christine is four weeks pregnant." said Nadir. "that is impossible." said Erik. "how so? You made love to her am I right?" asked Nadir. "yes, but I can't conceive. A few months ago I was shot and the doctors told me that it was impossible for me to have children." said Erik.

"look, I'm not the DNA test doctor I'm just telling you that she is pregnant." said Nadir. "is the child ok?" asked Erik. "yes but she needs to stay off her feet and rest." said Nadir.

When Nadir left, Erik went and say at her bedside. All that ran through his mind was the thought of Christine being pregnant. How? How had she become pregnant? Who did she sleep with besides him? He had been told that he couldn't conceive, leaving the option of him being the father out. When Christine awoke, she noticed Erik sitting there at the end of her bed. All she remembered was dancing and then passing out onto the stage full of props. "Erik." was all that Christine could think of to say to her sweet angel of music. When Erik didn't answer, she became worried that something was bothering him. "Erik, what's wrong?" asked Christine.

Christine turned to face her, and then turned away once more. "Erik, tonight wasn't that much of a failure." she replied. Erik turned to face her once more and said "Oh really Christine? Really?" "what's wrong with you?" asked Christine. "what's wrong with me? Why don't you tell me?" said Erik angrily. "I don't get what you're talking about." said Christine confused. Erik wiped the hot tears from his eyes and said "who else did you sleep with?" "what?" questioned Christine. "it was Philippe wasn't it?" questioned Erik.

Christine began to cry, and said "why would I sleep with Philippe? The only one that I've been sleeping with is you Erik." "oh really? Then how is it that you're pregnant?" asked Erik. "what?" questioned Christine. "you're pregnant, that's why you've been feeling sick all the time." cried Erik. "Erik the only person that I've been sleeping with is you." "I can't have kids Christine! Marco and the doctor told me! They told me so Christine!!" cried Erik. "I've been faithful to you Erik, I have never slept with another man besides you." said Christine. Erik got to his feet, and said "then how is it that you're pregnant? How is it that you're pregnant Christine? You're lying to me, there is another man and god help me if it's Philippe." Christine began to cry at Erik's denial and said "yea well any woman who had to stare at your face while making love would want another man too." "so the truth comes out Christine." said Erik with hot tears in his eyes. "No Erik the truth is only what you wish to see, and not what it really is." said Christine. "we'll see about that Christine." Erik then walked out of the room, with his heart shattered into a million pieces.

****

More to come…send those reviews….more to come….


	21. The One Night Stand

****

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews and enjoy the story. I hope you all aren't too mad at Christine or Erik's actions. Keep reading and enjoying….

Over the next few days Erik spent most of his time down in his lair bleeding his sorrow out into his organ. He hadn't seen Christine since he found out that she was pregnant, and didn't care if he ever saw her deceiving self ever again. He had never hated her, but now he wasn't sure how he felt about his angel. As he pounded on the keys of the organ, he heard the gates of his lair opening. Erik turned around and saw Christine standing there and pounded harder on his organ in anger. "Erik." she replied. Erik stopped playing and got to his feet and walked over to his bed without saying a word to her. Christine followed him, and kept her distance between him as he stood over by his bed in silence.

"Go away." said Erik as he held back his tears. "Erik, please I haven't seen you in almost a week. You can't keep hiding out like this." said Christine. "yes I can because I am a free man and shall do as I please." said Erik. Christine shook her head and said "Erik I did not deceive you. I said that I didn't sleep with anyone but you and I mean it." Erik closed his eyes in anger and said "you were sleeping with me around the same time you were with Raoul." "Raoul can't have kids either and you know it." said Christine. "yes but how do you know if that is the real truth?" questioned Erik. "don't do this to me Erik." pleaded Christine. Erik ran back over to his organ and pounded on the keys making a loud disturbing noise and began to sing.

__

"the joys of the flesh have only been seen through

This body of mine which had yet to conceive. Christine, the news

At which you told me cannot be true for I am not able, not able

Do. Conceiving a child is something yet to exist for I was unable to truly resist.

This face which earned a mother's fear and loathing, a mask my first unfeeling scrap

Of clothing. Pity comes too late I cannot resist the fate, the fate of being able to create."

Christine shook her head and began to sing as well.

__

"you said yourself there are no mistakes…..everything happens for a reason and this is

No mistake."

Erik pounded his organ once more, and began to sing again.

__

"Let fate mock me no more this isn't happening…how can I be a man when I cannot

Conceive? Is that just a lie? Or is this really true I wish I knew….I don't want to

Take this risk of having a child that looks like me…this horrid body….Living in a world

That just repeats….tell me who is this man who has done this to you?"

Christine wrapped her arms around him, and sang to her angel.

__

"Erik, Erik why would I want a man when I have you here now? You have done this and no one else please trust me once again my angel."

Erik pushed her away in sorrow and said "even if this is true Christine, I don't want a child." "why?" asked Christine. "because of my genes." said Erik. "Erik, this child is yours. I wouldn't go around sleeping with other men, I promised to be with you always and that is something I have never denied." she replied. "just go away Christine." said Erik as he put on his cloak. "Erik please don't do this to me. We love each other and I want you to be there for my child." said Christine. "it's not mine, and I don't want to be a father anyway. I'm sure having the "Opera Ghost" as you daddy would go over very well with the other children." Erik then walked out leaving Christine alone and crying.

Erik walked up to the rafters and had a seat, trying to drain his thoughts about his angel. He then kicked one of the rafters in anger and decided to pay Nadir a visit. He walked down the street to his home and knocked on the door. When the door opened, he saw another man answer it. "may I help you?" asked the man. "who are you?" asked Erik. "I my boy am Alex." he replied. "I'm looking for Nadir." said Erik. "oh why didn't you just say so? Come on in, Nadir and I were just having a spot of tea." Erik entered and Nadir looked out from the kitchen and smiled as he saw Erik standing there. "Oh Erik, so nice to see you here. I'm sure you met my partner Alex, he works at the local funeral home." Erik had a seat on the couch and Nadir came and had a seat next to him. "so how is Christine doing?" he asked as he sipped on his cup of tea. "yes please tell us dear, because Nadir was telling me about how she grew ill at the opera the other night." said Alex. "she is fine I guess." said Erik.

Alex crossed his arms across his chest and said "so when is the little bundle of joy due?" Nadir gave Alex a serious look, and then signaled him to be quiet. "no it's ok, might as well let everyone know about it. Then I might be able to find out who got her this way." said Erik disappointedly. "Erik honey Christine loves you way too much to want to be with another man." said Nadir. "you said it yourself that I wasn't able to have children." said Erik. "yes but sometimes God works in mysterious ways." he replied. "believe me if god wanted to give a man the ability to conceive he wouldn't give it to me." said Erik. "why not?" asked Alex. "it's for the better because I wouldn't want a child having the same blood as me. Look at me? What kind of life would he have if it looked like me?" questioned Erik. "can I tell you something?" asked Alex. "what?" asked Erik. "I didn't want to tell Nadir because then he would tell a friend who would tell a friend who would have told you but Philippe is bragging." said Alex. "about what?" asked Erik. "well I was waiting for Nadir at the restroom the other night during the opera and heard that horrible De Changy man bragging about how he made love to Christine. I didn't know if it was true or not so just kept it to myself." said Alex. Nadir through the newspaper at Alex and said "why the hell would you say that?" "well boyfriend it's true, and like it or not I didn't want to let Erik walk around with false hopes in his head all day." he replied.

Erik buried his head in his hands and said "I need to go." "great now see what you've done?" questioned Nadir. Erik tied his cloak tightly around his neck once more and ran out of Nadir's home in anger. He hoped that it wasn't true and that hopefully what Philippe was bragging about was the complete opposite and said out of jealousy for Christine.

Christine walked down the cobble stone streets until she got to Philippe's ship. She walked aboard and walked until she got to his office. She knocked and then walked in to see Philippe sitting at his desk reading. "ah Christine, what brings you around?" he asked with his stupid smile. "I want you to leave me alone for starters." she replied. "why so serious Christine? I heard that you're pregnant. When were you planning on telling me?" asked Philippe. "why should you have to know? It doesn't concern you." said Christine. "why Christine how fast you forget." he replied. "what do you mean?" asked Christine. "you damn well know that this shit about the Opera Ghost being your first time was all a lie. You lied to him when you told him that load of crap." said Philippe. "yes I lied to him, but it was fine because Raoul couldn't have kids." said Christine. "ah but you don't know the whole story do you? Have you forgotten the night that you had sex with Raoul? Raoul lied to you Christine." said Philippe. "impossible, he was shot in the groin years ago." said Christine.

Philippe smiled, and took out a document from his desk and handed it to her. "I thought that you would say something like this so saved this to show you. It was in with his will but I kept it in my desk if you ever became pregnant." Christine looked at the document which was a doctor's evaluation and said "what the hell is this?" "well my brother saw a doctor before he made love to you and the doctor checked him out and told him that his groin area has healed and that he was able to conceive a child." said Philippe. He then took out another document and handed it to her. "this how ever was the second part of the will. I kept this until I knew for sure that you were pregnant." Christine looked at the document and read what was on it.

__

"to my dearest brother,

The reason that I have left all my belongings to Christine

And not you is because she is hopefully with child. The child which she might

Be carrying is mine. When the child is born he shall be a De Changy child. Once

The child is born I am leaving everything to you, even my Christine. Take over

My scrap metal business and teach my blood the trade so that it can be taken over. As for Christine, make sure that she takes care of you and your new step child. You shall receive all of my money and half the shares that Andre and Firman rank in.

Here's hoping you the happiest life ever

Your brother Raoul"

"there is no escaping your fate Christine. The child might as well be mine because it is my blood." said Philippe. "this child is not yours." said Christine. "right it is my brother's and it has been given to me along with everything in his possession. You will be with me to raise this child." said Philippe with a laugh. Christine turned around and Philippe said "you can leave all you want but the truth is that there is no getting away with what has been set in stone. The child belongs to me and so does all of Raoul's money and possessions. Welcome to your new life Christine." "Raoul isn't the only man I've been with." said Christine. "let me put it to you this way, when I find the Opera Ghost he is going to be dead. So if I were you I'd make sure he knows that you belong to me." said Philippe. Christine stood there not knowing what to do. Philippe then slammed his hands down onto his desk, and said "go! Enjoy the nine months of freedom that you have left." Christine began to cry, and left running out of the ship and back to the opera house. She didn't want to believe what was happening to her, but it was.

Erik sat alone at his organ writing his music. All he could think about at the moment was about Philippe making love to his angel. "how could she?" She had betrayed him and then lied to him about it when he confronted her. When his eyes grew tired, Erik checked his pocket watch and noticed that it was ten o clock at night. He shut his note book and then stretched his body before he began to unchanged. Once his shirt and trousers were off he turned around to see Christine standing there. Erik immediately slipped on his night clothes and ignored her as he walked over to his bed and lied down. He covered himself up with his red covers and turned away from his angel. "Erik, don't do this to me. You're hurting me, hurting my heart very badly." said Christine. "why don't you go to you're new man and leave me be." said Erik in anger. "what? Is this about your ugly face again?" questioned Christine in anger. Erik immediately tore off his mask and through it across the room in anger. "like what you see Christine? I'm glad that you finally admit the truth about my face instead of lying to me. I'm also glad that Philippe has become your new love interest. I hope you two love happily ever after with each other and have lots and lots of children. Now do me a favor and turn around, leave and never come back ever again."

"what are you talking about Erik? I never slept with Philippe." said Christine. "oh kiss my arsh Christine. People have told me that they heard the bastard talking about it in the men's room of the opera house." said Erik. "Philippe just wishes that he had me in bed with him. Believe me Erik when I say that I never slept with him." said Christine. "but there has been another man hasn't there?" asked Erik as he lied back down in anger. Christine approached the bed and touched the red covers. "may I sit?" she asked. "no, just go away Christine and live the life you always wanted." "it's important that I tell you something." said Christine. "as you wish, but don't touch me." said Erik as he pulled the covers over his shoulders. Christine sat down next to him and sat her chin on her knees. "I did sleep with someone else." "well that didn't surprise me." said Erik. "it wasn't Philippe." said Christine. When she didn't get a reply, she said "it was Raoul." "you're lying to me now Christine. Raoul and myself weren't the only men you've slept with. Raoul couldn't have children. Who did you loose your virginity to Christine?" asked Erik. "Raoul." said Christine with a sigh. Erik rolled over in disgust and said "Raoul? You told me that I was your first." "I lied to you." said Christine. "I gave you myself untouched Christine, and you lied to me! The least you could have done was have told me about that before we made love for the first time. No, instead you lie to me about being a virgin and you sleep with the man who I was protecting you from. Am I that disgusting to look at Christine? Is my face that repulsive looking that you had to go out and find another man?" Christine began to cry, and said "this child might not be yours." "do you think?" questioned Erik sarcastically. "it's Raoul's. he went to the doctors before he made love to me and found out that his groin had healed, and that's not the worst part." cried Christine. "oh what could be worse than that?" said Erik in anger. "he knew that he was going to try to get me pregnant and made up a separate will stating that if I were to get pregnant and have his child that Philippe would get everything and given custody of my baby." cried Christine. "nice job Christine." said Erik. "what am I going to do?" cried Christine. "nothing Christine, it's about time that you lived your fate. I have tried to help you so many times and each time it comes out with you stabbing me in the back. I have washed my hands with your deceiving ways and so now it is time that you learned what fate means." said Erik. "what do you want out of me Erik?" asked Christine. "my ring back." said Erik. "we had a promise." cried Christine. "not anymore." said Erik.

Christine looked at the beautiful ring and then closed her eyes in sorrow as she slid it off her finger and placed it on the night stand. "I don't want things to be like this." she replied. "I loved you Christine, and this is the thanks I get." said Erik. "Erik, are you denying this child because you don't believe it's yours or because you don't want a baby?" asked Christine. "a little of both." said Erik. "I'm sorry that I said those mean things about your face Erik. You're not ugly, I was stupid to go and sleep with Raoul when he was alive." cried Christine.

Erik sat up and said "I just thought that you were a virgin on the night you gave yourself to me. It makes me upset to know that you lied to me about it. When you told me you were a virgin it made me so happy to know that you were giving yourself to me out of love. Giving yourself to me before Raoul was something that made me feel loved more than anyone in the world. Now that you told me the truth, it just makes me feel like another man in your long line of men. It's bad enough that I can't have kids, but it hurts worse to know that your pregnant by the man I was protecting you from." "Erik please don't shoo me away. I made a mistake and I really do want to be with you. Please take me back and accept me into your arms once more." pleaded Christine. "I don't think I can Christine, not after finding out that you're pregnant." said Erik. "Erik I slept with you too, this child could be yours. Look, I was talking to Nadir and he said that he's willing to run a test on your DNA to find out if your cells are living or dead. He says he doesn't know if it'll work or not but says that it's worth a shot." said Christine. "and what in the bloody hell will that prove? You'll still be pregnant." said Erik angrily. "yes but at least we'll know if it could be yours as well." said Christine. "and what? Live with the fact that the child could be Raoul's? take care of you until you give birth and then find out that is was Raoul's all along? No way." said Erik. "you once told me that "Any where I would go you would want to go too" don't give up that promise." said Christine. Erik rolled back over and said "you shattered my heart." "please just tell me that you'll let Nadir run that test." said Christine. "it won't make the situation any better." said Erik. "yes but it will narrow the facts down." said Christine. Erik didn't say another word and closed his eyes falling into a dreamless slumber.

****

More to come soon…happy 4th of July R&R…


	22. Don Juan No More

****

Hey everyone, sorry about not updating fast enough but I am a popular person to chill with in my county. Places to go people to see….you all know that saying. I have a few hours before I go out to the movies with some more friends so enjoy the latest chapter…….

A few more days passed leaving Erik in the dark. Ever since the day he had that chat with Christine about her being pregnant he didn't care to ever see her again. She wanted him to get a test ran on him to see if the child could possibly be his. Erik knew that there was no way the child inside of Christine could be his. "She belongs to Philippe now." thought Erik as he sat at his organ pounding his sorrow out into it's keys. He then heard Christine entering his lair and turned around. "Erik." she replied. "what?" asked Erik as he continued to play his organ. "do you want to go have that test done?" asked Christine. "no because it will prove nothing." said Erik. "yes, it will prove enough." she replied. Erik gave the organ a hard pound and said "if you would have kept your legs closed around the Vicount we wouldn't have this problem." "Erik, you're not the only man I ever loved." said Christine angrily. "I don't feel comfortable dropping my pants in front of Nadir to have this test done." said Erik.

Christine had a seat next to him, and said "so is this going to be the way our relationship ends? With me pregnant and you just spending your days pounding your organ until you pass out from exhaustion?" "most likely." he replied. "Erik we could be a family once more. You could have a son or daughter and we could be married." said Christine. "no, I couldn't because even if I stay with you and deliver this child I would suffer." said Erik. "how?" asked Christine. "everyday I would have to wake up and stare at a child who looks like Raoul. How do you suppose I am supposed to live and take care of a child who's daddy was killed by me? What am I supposed to say to it? "oh your daddy was an evil man who took your mother away from me so I killed him?" I'm sure that would go over very well Christine." said Erik.

Christine wiped the tears from her face and said "I was talking to Nadir and he told me that I could get rid of the child if I wanted to." "so what's stopping you?" asked Erik. "because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I found out that the child belonged to you Erik." said Christine. "you still think that there is a possibility don't you?" questioned Erik with an evil smile. "yes Erik I do, there are no mistakes and if god truly made you for me then why would he give me another man's child?" questioned Christine. "Do you truly want my advice on that matter?" asked Erik. "yes I do." said Christine. "if you believe that there is a chance that the child belongs to me then do yourself a favor and get rid of it." Said Erik as he pounded his organ very hard. "what? Why?" asked Christine. "do you think I want a child who will come into the world looking like me?" asked Erik as he tore off his mask and forced Christine to stare at his distorted face. "any child who looks like me is bound to live a horrible existence. The gene is in my blood Christine, it is bound to haunt any child that god lets me conceive." said Erik. "so you're saying that even if I didn't sleep with Raoul and the child was yours you would still want me to get rid of it?" asked Christine. "yes, men like me don't have children." said Erik. Christine got to her feet in anger and said "I'm keeping the child Erik, this is going to be your suffering. I want you to get up and apologize to me right now, because if you don't I'm leaving you for good." Erik made no point to move and Christine took off her ring and angrily through it out into the lake before yelling "your ring is out on the bottom of that lake, it's drowning like our love." she then walked away leaving Erik alone once more. Erik pounded on his organ once more, as the tears ran from his eyes like rain from the sky. His feet wanted to run to her, but his heart ached and knew that this was for the better.

Later on that night as the crowd of opera goers entered the opera house Christine stood behind the stage in her gypsy attire waiting for the final performance of "Don Juan Triumphant" to begin. She stared at Madam Giry who was counting the performers as they lined up on stage and Christine knew something was wrong when she saw her approaching. "Christine it seems that Don Juan is missing." she replied. "really? I haven't noticed." said Christine sarcastically. "We can't have a performance of Don Juan with out a Don Juan. So if you know something of his whereabouts you best tell me now." said Madam Giry as she pointed her poked Christine with her pointer. "I don't have a clue where he is and if I'm lucky maybe he drowned in the lake." said Christine angrily. "Christine, you love Erik what happened that makes you feel so negative tonight?" asked Madam Giry. "I don't want to talk about it. We're not together anymore and so I just don't want to see him." said Christine.

Madam Giry fixed the sleeve of Christine's dress, and said "Christine, he has saved you from Raoul. Nothing he could have said or done could be enough to want to leave him. You are with child and that my dear is a reason to work things out between you and him." "I've tried to work things out between him and I. You don't understand that Erik is self conscious and he puts himself down all the time even after I tell him that I love him." said Christine. "who's child is it?" asked Madam Giry. "I don't know. I loved both men at the same time and to tell the truth it's most likely Raoul's. Even though the doctors told Erik that he wasn't able to conceive I still believe that there is a chance that the child belongs to him." said Christine. "well we need a Don Juan so I shall go find him." said Madam Giry.

Madam Giry walked down to Erik's lair and saw him sitting at his organ with his head in his hands. "Erik." she replied. "Go away." said Erik without even looking up at her. "why so sad Erik?" asked Madam Giry. "just leave me alone!" shouted Erik as he got to his feet and walked towards his bed chambers. "this is the last night of Don Juan triumphant and frankly we need you because you're Don Juan." she replied. "there will be no show tonight or any other night Madam Giry because as far as I'm concerned the music has left my heart." said Erik. Madam Giry sighed "you should be ashamed of yourself Erik, the music is what has kept you company your whole life and now you are abandoning it for reasons unknown. Christine loves you Erik and the love of a woman is something that doesn't come easy to you. You should forgive and forget or just go away for good instead of sitting here torturing yourself." she then walked away leaving Erik alone once more.

Philippe gathered his men around the opera house. He handed one of his men the map of the basement and said "I have found this in Christine's dressing room one night while I was searching for her. Do you all know the plan?" "yes sir." they replied. "now while everyone is watching Don Juan Triumphant you men make your way down there and block all the passage ways to the main floor. But make sure before you do that make sure that you do what I have told you to do." said Philippe as he took two cans of gasoline out of the back of his carriage. "but what if this plan fails and more burns up then what we expected?" asked one of the men. Philippe grabbed the man by the shirt and yelled "make sure it doesn't or so help me I'll personally burn everyone of you at the stake. We only want the Opera Ghost to burn in hell for good, and nothing else."

Andre and Firman paced the stage, waiting for Erik to arrive so the show could begin. Madam Giry then came up from one of the passage ways and said "I'm sorry to be the barer of bad news but our Don Juan will not be performing tonight." "what!" yelled Firman. "we have a full house Ms. Giry, what are we supposed to do? What are we to tell them?" questioned Andre. "tell them that it will be postponed until the actor who plays Don Juan is feeling well." she replied. "oh this is going to give us a great reputation." said Andre in anger. "what in the devil is wrong with the Opera Ghost? Since when did he ever miss a show? Even last year he always came to haunt us and ruin the performance." said Firman. "if Carlotta were performing he'd be here in a flash." said Andre sarcastically. "that he would." said Firman.

Philippe's men split up and poured gasoline down each passage way of the opera house's basement. After emptying each can, the men lit a match and set it ablaze, causing the smoke to travel downwards. Philippe on the other hand walked to Christine's dressing room and knocked before entering. Once he entered, Philippe saw Christine sitting at her dresser sobbing. "Christine, what is wrong?" asked Philippe as he took a seat next to her. "nothing." she replied. "yes there is something wrong, tell me what's wrong?" asked Philippe. "tonight was a total disaster, sometimes I just wish my problems would go away for good." said Christine. Philippe smiled, and said "sometimes it comes true if you wish hard enough." "look Philippe, you seem like a nice guy. Just go away and leave me alone." said Christine pushing him away. Philippe got to his feet, and said "my love your problems will soon be gone and when ever they are you know where to find me."

As Erik sat with his head in his hands, he started to smell the familiar scent of smoke. He got to his feet and turned around to see a blaze of fire coming toward him from one of the passage ways over the lake. Erik then ran to the second and last passage way to see that up in flames as well. "oh no." was all that Erik could think of to say. He didn't know how the blaze started but he had to get out before he was to become just another object in it's path. Erik ran over to his bed and grabbed the music box with the Persian monkey sitting on top of it and hid it in his shirt so that it wouldn't catch fire. He then ran out into the lake to keep the flames from catching fire on him. He was surrounded by the flames and didn't know what he was going to do or how he was going to escape.

As Christine sat in her dressing room, she began to smell smoke. She looked down and noticed that there was smoke seeping up through the floor boards. "Erik?" questioned Christine as she opened the two way mirror that was in her room. As she walked down through the passage ways and approached the lake she noticed that there were nothing but flames surrounding his lair. Christine noticed that the ceiling was falling down as the flames got higher and thicker to see through. "Erik!" was what Christine screamed as she coughed and tried to breath through the thick smoke.

As the flames began to consume the water, Erik began to feel ash falling on him and looked up to see that the ceiling was falling apart and landing in the water. Just as he was about to swim under the flames a huge heavy part of the ceiling came apart and hit Erik, causing him to become pinned underneath the water. He lifted his head above the water level and gasped in air but found himself coughing due to the thick cloud of smoke that was surrounding his lair. He was pinned and couldn't free his body from the waters nor could he get up to find fresh air to breath in. Just then he saw a figure standing though the flames watching him. Just then another flaming part of the ceiling fell down and hit him in the head causing him to pass out and go under the flaming waters of the lake.

Christine saw Erik go under the water and immediately ran through the flames to save him. She dove under the flames and got a hold of his body and tried to free him from the piece of ceiling that was holing him down. With no luck Christine forced his head above the water only to see that there was no more fresh air and only smoke. She had to get them out of the flaming lair but how? The passage ways were full of hot flames and the only way out now was swimming deep down to the bottom of the lake where there was a level to pull to have a secret passage way open up to the streets. Christine swam down deep and tried to quickly find the level so that she could return to help Erik. As she pulled the rusty level the door began to open and as she was about to swim back she was grabbed and pulled inside. Once the door closed and the water drained she looked at Philippe who was standing there next to her. "what the hell are you doing?" asked Christine. "saving you." said Philippe. "open this door right now! I have to get back to the lair." demanded Christine. "what? And drown? Or be consumed by flames? Hell no, come we must leave the opera house it's on fire." said Philippe. "Open the door!" demanded Christine once more. "he's dead Christine, just let him face his fate." said Philippe with a smile. "you did this didn't you?" questioned Christine. "like I said before, if you wish hard enough your wish will come true." said Philippe. He then pulled her away as Christine screamed for him to let her go.

When Erik awoke everything was dark and he couldn't move his body. He noticed that his ankle was killing him and he smelled of smoke and fire. Just then he noticed a candle being lit and Madam Giry standing over him. "Erik, you're awake." she replied. "where am I?" asked Erik as he nestled up against the pillows that were under his head. "the Opera house burnt down, everything is gone." she replied. "is everyone ok?" asked Erik deliriously. "no, Firman and five of the performers died." said Madam Giry as she held back tears. "I saw Christine, she came to me." said Erik. "it has been two days since the fire and I haven't seen her since. After the flames were put out Nadir and I searched for you and any survivors but had no luck in finding Christine. We found you pinned down beneath a pillar with a fractured ankle." said Madam Giry. "where am I now?" asked Erik. Meg's house, she is still on her honeymoon and won't be back until tomorrow." said Madam Giry. "if she has left me then I shall let her live her life happily some where's else." said Erik. "Erik, don't be like this with her." said Madam Giry. "no, Christine has left me and so I shall let her be." said Erik. "you are welcomed to stay as long as you wish." said Madam Giry. "I appreciate it." said Erik. Madam Giry left the room, leaving Erik alone to rest.

Christine sat with Philippe on his ship as he filled out paper work. "this child isn't Raoul's." lied Christine angrily. "what so ever do you mean?" asked Philippe. "I had Erik have a test run on him to find out if his cells were living and they are. This child could be his." said Christine. Philippe smiled evilly and said "let me put it to you this way. If this child that you're carrying is his you will truly burn at the stake along with the child. The Opera Ghost is dead and soon you will be joining him." said Philippe. "at let me go where I wish. The Opera Ghost is dead so what is the big deal." said Christine. "go ahead love." said Philippe. Christine got up, and before she left, Philippe said "now that the Opera house is burnt down where are you going to go?"

Christine left, and walked to Meg's house to see Madam Giry. Once she knocked, Madam Giry answered the door, and let her in. "where have you been? I've been worried sick about you." said Madam Giry. "I'm here now and that's all that matters." said Christine. "come, I want to show you something." she replied. Christine followed Madam Giry to a closed door, and said "before I show you what's inside you better rethink about your life and what you really want. Sometimes if you wish hard enough your wish will come true." she then opened the door and Christine entered the dark room. She then turned the corner and saw Erik lying in the bed that was up against the wall. She thought that he was dead until she saw him breathing slowly. Christine had a seat at his bedside, and watched him sleep. As he slept, Christine touched his bandaged ankle and thought about the fight they had a few days ago.

Erik then opened his eyes and saw Christine sitting there and he immediately grabbed the covers and shifted his body upwards. "Erik, shhh…it's ok." she replied. "No it is not ok." said Erik. "I thought you were dead." said Christine. "dead? Is that what you wished for?" asked Erik. "no, I would never wish that on you." said Christine. "really? Because you left me for it." said Erik. "Philippe pulled me away from saving you Erik, what was I supposed to do?" asked Christine. "I set you free, just go away and leave me for good." said Erik. "Erik you made me mad when you told me to get rid of my baby." said Christine. "I just don't want you having Raoul's baby and if it's mine I'm afraid that it will come out looking like me." said Erik. "Raoul has given me to Philippe and if this baby turns out to be his I'm going to be trapped." said Christine. "oh Christine what do you want me to do? There is nothing I can do about this." said Erik. "we need to get rid of Philippe so that you and I can live free. Free from danger, free from Philippe and free from entrapment." said Christine. "but how Christine?" asked Erik. "did you set the fire in the Opera House?" asked Christine. "no, of course not." said Erik. "then that's it, we tell the police that Philippe and his men started the fire and that will be the end of him." said Christine. "you are forgetting one thing Christine, you and I are finished." said Erik. "forgive me Erik." said Christine. "forgive you? Forgive you? Christine you don't know what you want. Sometimes you want me other times you want someone else. Do you want me? Or do you only want me when no one else wants you?" asked Erik. "I don't know what I want Erik." said Christine. "exactly, so I'll tell you what. I will go with you to the police and turn Philippe in and after that you need to stay away from me." said Erik. "fine." said Christine. As Philippe sat on his ship, he saw the police walking extremely close to it. He then heard one of the police men yell "you are all under arrest for the arson of the Opera Popular." seconds later, Philippe and all of his men were handcuffed and taken away. Philippe thought about what was going on and then realized that his Christine had betrayed him.

As Erik and Christine arrived back at Madam Giry's house, Christine tried to help Erik who was limping but he shoved her away from him. As they walked in, they noticed Andre sitting there with Madam Giry waiting for them. "What's going on?" asked Erik. "I have been waiting for you to arrive sir." he replied. "why?" asked Erik as he took a seat. "well you see Firman my partner is dead and the opera house is no more. I need someone who knows about operas to help me rebuild. I guess really what I'm asking is that you become my partner." said Andre. Erik looked at Madam Giry and didn't know what to say…..

****

More to come soon….R&R


	23. The Way to A Man's Heart

****

Hey everyone thanks for the awesome reviews and keep them up. I had some time on my hands so decided to add the next chapter I know Christine's emotions are confusing at times but she's a woman lolol. Well enjoy and keep reading…

Later on that night, Christine sat in the family room of Meg's house reading a book that she had picked up off one of the shelves. Just then the door opened and Meg walked in with Marco. Christine jumped up and hugged Meg and Marco as they entered the room. "Christine! We've missed you so much." said Meg as she wrapped her arms around her. "did you have fun on your honeymoon?" asked Christine. "yes we sure did." said Marco. "Come to my room Christine I want to show you something." said Meg. "go on, I'm going to make some tea." said Marco as he walked to the kitchen. Christine walked to Meg's room and had a seat on her bed as she took something out of her bag. Meg sat down next to Christine, and handed her what was in the bag and when Christine looked down at the heavy object she noticed that it was a music box with a monkey sitting on top of it dressed in Persian Robes. "this looks like Erik's music box." said Christine. Meg smiled, and said "wind it up." Christine did, and listened to it play the familiar tune of "Masquerade." "this can't be Erik's music box." said Christine. Meg laughed, and said "when Marco and I traveled from Greece to Italy we went to a market. At the market there was an old lady selling lots of antiques. I saw the music box and she told me that there were only two made in the whole entire world. The other music box was said to be sold to a band of gypsies years ago. She told me that as the legend goes if the two music boxes were ever joined together they would play the one tune in rhythm and bring true love to the person holding the other music box. I brought this back for you Christine, so I hope that the myth is true." "well Meg I'm pregnant." said Christine. "what? Wow Christine, that's great." said Meg hugging her. "No it's not." said Christine. "why? I mean Erik can't have kids and so this is a miracle from God." said Meg. "it could be Raoul's baby. I slept with him and Erik around the same time and now that Erik found out he's mad at me." said Christine.

Meg hugged Christine and said "if it is meant to be it will be." "I know I just wish that Erik would forgive me." said Christine. "My mother told me about what happened to the Opera house. You and Erik are welcomed to stay as long as you need." she replied. "I'm going to turn in for the night Meg, goodnight and thanks for the music box." said Christine as she walked out of her room. Christine walked to the room where Erik was and knocked. When she didn't get a reply she entered to see all the lights out with Erik leaned over his desk with his head lying on a bunch of papers. Christine smiled, and walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers and fluffed the pillow. She then wrapped Erik's arms around her and lied his sleeping body down on the bed. Ever since Andre had visited earlier and asked Erik to be his work partner he had locked himself in his room working on new plans for the opera house. Once she covered Erik up, Christine walked over to his desk and looked at the blue prints at which he had drawn. Each picture was beautifully drawn out in such detail that made Erik's handwriting look like chicken scratch. She then heard Erik stir in his sleep, and looked at him to notice that he was now awake. "Christine, what are you doing in here?" asked Erik as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "I came in here to check on you but you were fast asleep at your desk." said Christine. "I've been tired lately." said Erik. "Meg and Marco are back." said Christine. "oh well that's good." said Erik. Christine picked up the music box that Meg had given her, and said "Meg brought this back for me." Erik looked at the music box and said "that looks just like mine." "Meg bought it from a market in Italy. The woman who had it said that there were only two made in the whole world and that the second one was sold to a band of gypsies years ago. She said that legend has it that the one with the music box will fall in love with the one who has the other music box." said Christine. Erik held onto his music box, and said "well it was true, but not anymore." Christine sat down beside him, and said "Erik, you made me mad because you didn't want this baby that maybe you made." "you destroyed my ring Christine." said Erik. Christine got to her feet, and said "you destroyed my happiness." she then walked out of the room and left Erik alone.

The next day, Christine sat in Meg's kitchen as she cooked with her mother. "you're awfully quiet today Christine." said Madam Giry. "I just don't have anything to say." said Christine. "where's Erik?" asked Meg. "Haven't you heard? He's partners with Andre now so they are working together to rebuild the opera house." said Madam Giry. "that's wonderful." said Meg. Christine put her head down, and Madam Giry handed her a small basket loaded up with a bottle of wine and some sandwiches. "it's about lunch time Christine. Now don't you think that maybe Andre and Erik would like some lunch?" "I'll go too." said Meg. "No Meg, I need you to stay here and help me prepare tonight's dinner." she replied. "I don't even know where they are." said Christine. "they're at the site of the opera house." she replied.

Christine grabbed the basket, and walked out after putting her cloak on. Meg looked at her mother and said "why can't I go?" "because my dear, this is something Erik and Christine need to work out together." said Madam Giry as she cut up some vegetables. "mother do you honestly think that sending her with some sandwiches and a bottle of wine is going to make things better?" questioned Meg with a smile. "what? My favorite phrase was always "the way to a man's heart is through his stomach." she replied. Meg laughed, and said "Mother you can't seriously believe that it's true." Madam Giry scooped the cut up vegetables and placed them in a pot. She then wiped her hands off with a dry cloth and said "it worked on your father." "what would he think if he were here now?" questioned Meg as she set the pot over the fire. "he would be very pleased to see what a lovely daughter he created." said Madam Giry.

Christine walked to where the rubble of the opera house stood. Half of it was burnt and down to nothing with the other half hardly standing in one piece. Christine noticed Andre talking to a bunch of men at the door way of what was left of the opera house and approached them. "if we're going to build I say we start as soon as possible. My partner Erik has created some beautiful blue prints of what it should look like." said Andre reassuringly. "where is your partner?" asked one of the men. "he is expecting some of the damage. I am the one who you must go through, not him. He told me that he would only be my partner if I were the business man and he were the architectural artist. I wish to obey his wishes and if you would like to see the blue prints I could get them from him. I assure you all that you will be very impressed." said Andre. Christine then butted in very politely. "Excuse me Mr. Andre I have lunch for you." "Ah Christine, everyone this is Christine Daae the opera Diva who I hope will be returning once the opera house opens once more." said Andre. "I haven't thought about it." said Christine. "Surly Erik will want you to come back." said Andre. "maybe." said Christine. Andre smiled, and said "my apologies men, I forgot to mention that Christine is also Erik's lover." "you're a lucky girl to be with such a talented man." said one of the men. "where is Erik?" asked Christine as she handed Andre a sandwich and a muffin from the basket. "he is down in what's left of the basement inspecting some of the damage. Be careful though, there is a lot of debris." said Andre. "thank you." said Christine. "no thank you for the lunch." said Andre.

Christine trudged through the dark debris covered stairs to get down to the basement. Once she made her way past the empty lake she spotted Erik standing over what was left of his swan bed drawing in his note book. She then watched as he limped over to all the melted candle wax and kick some of it up. "you shouldn't be up and walking around with an ankle like that." said Christine. Erik immediately turned around in fear, and sighed at the sight of Christine. "I wasn't expecting to see you down here." he replied. "well Madam Giry thought you'd be hungry." said Christine sitting the basket down on one of the fallen over pillars. "Anything good?" asked Erik as he walked over to Christine. Christine rummaged through what was left in the basket and said "a sandwich and a bottle of wine." "I was actually in the mood for a muffin." said Erik as he took a seat next to the basket. "sorry, I gave it to Andre." said Christine. "it's fine." said Erik as he took a swing from the bottle of wine. "he speaks great things about your design for the opera house." said Christine. "yea well I have a feeling that the only reason he's being nice to me is because his partner is dead and needs someone like me to rebuild the opera house." said Erik. "I think he likes you." said Christine. "you think everyone likes me." said Erik as he took a bite into the sandwich that Madam Giry made him. Christine smiled and said "you're not as bad as you look." "yea well thank Madam Giry for thinking about me and my hunger." said Erik. "what are you doing down here anyway?" asked Christine. "well Andre knows that I used to live here so decided to let me create my home in the basement of the new Opera house. He told me to make it anyway that I want, so that is what I'm doing. I'm trying to get every detail down in my note book before they demolish the place that I have lived in for oh so many years." said Erik. "any ideas?" asked Christine. "some, not all the way there yet." said Erik.

"Can I see what you've got so far?" asked Christine. "no, I want it to be a surprise." said Erik. "what are we Erik?" asked Christine. "what so ever do you mean?" asked Erik. "are we friends? Are we engaged? Or are we just two lost souls in this big world?" asked Christine. "you know sometimes I think that if Raoul was never born me and you would be the happiest couple in the whole world." said Erik. "Erik, I want to have this baby for you and I. Philippe is gone and now you're the only one left. This baby is going to be calling you daddy no matter what so why can't you accept that?" asked Christine. "because maybe I'm not ready to be father." said Erik. "Erik this wasn't planned but people have babies unplanned all the time. I think that if we got through all that's happened in the last year I think we could get through this." said Christine. "I'm not going to be this child's father Christine. I will be there for you but I will not be this child's father. Do you understand me? I shall try to work things out between you and I but as far as this pregnancy goes, I don't want any part of this child." said Erik. "you're going to have to get over it Erik, because what's going to happen when it turns out to be your baby?" asked Christine. "it's not going to be mine Christine because I can't conceive. I shoot blanks, is that clear enough for you to hear?" asked Erik as he got to his feet in anger. "you make no sense Erik, you're saying that you want to be with me but you don't want anything to do with my baby." said Christine. "yes, I shall be there for you Christine but as far as caring for the brat I shall have no part in it what so ever." said Erik. "some talk that was." said Christine. "you should be going home Christine I need to get back to work." said Erik.

Christine began to walk away when she noticed something glimmering on the floor. She bent down and picked it up to see that it was her ring. The ring still looked new and was in perfect condition. She turned to look at Erik who was writing again, and walked over to him. "did I not tell you to leave?" he asked in anger. Christine looked up at his white mask and placed the ring in the palm of his hand. "our love is no longer drowning. This ring is keeping it a float." with that Christine left Erik in what was left of the dark lair. Later on that evening, Christine dressed into her night gown and had a seat on her bed. She then heard a knock on her door and looked up to see Erik standing there in the doorway. "hey, what time did you get home?" asked Christine. "about an hour ago." he replied. "you can come in." said Christine as she put the book she was reading down. Erik shut the door behind him, and had a seat on the edge of her bed. "I couldn't sleep so I thought that maybe talking to you would make me tired." said Erik. "ok." said Christine.

After a few moments of silence, Erik said "are you ever going to come back into the opera house and sing?" "I don't know." she replied. "I want to sing to you Christine, I have written you a song that I wish to sing for you if you would like to hear." said Erik. "I would love that." said Christine. Erik smiled, and got close to her, close enough to where his mask was touching her cheek. He then smiled, and began to sing to his angel….

__

"sometimes I find it hard, hard to believe…believe that you are

Beside me why can't you let me be? Here in a room of darkness I

Listen to you breath I sing only for you it's me who truly adores you.

__

Love me while I'm not here with you….love me till the day which I return.

Stay here in this darkened room always waiting…waiting for the day that

I return…Christine your love is all I yearn. At times we may not talk other times as

We walk but still I am beside you I'm here to stay beside you…..push me as far away

As you want to….push me all the way to Greece or Spain. Place me where ever

You wish too….remember that I will return at last Christine you're all above my past.

So stay here far away from any other…stay with me when you become a mother. Stay here with me in my arms at last…promise me that all this love will last…"

****

(if any of you don't like mature themes just skip to the next chapter…don't read below this line)

Christine smiled, and said "I will Erik, you're handsome." tears fell down Erik's cheek as she touched his mask, wanting to remove it. When Christine removed the mask, Erik tried to turn away, but Christine forced him to face her. "sometimes I still have a hard time looking at you when I'm like this." said Erik as the tears kept rolling down his face. "you're handsome Erik." said Christine. She then placed her lips to his, and began to passionately kiss him, and after a few seconds he kissed her back. "oh Christine I love you." he cried as he kept kissing her. Christine felt his tongue touching hers as the kiss deepened, eventually causing Erik to sigh in arousal. It had been a long time since her and Erik had engaged in any sort of physical contact and she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to let it pass. As they kissed, Christine grasped the top of his trousers causing Erik to stop the kiss and stare at her in confusion. "what?" asked Erik. "are you not in the mood?" asked Christine. "no it's just weird. One minute we're arguing the next kissing and now this? It's just a little too fast for me." said Erik. "if you don't want me to touch you then it's ok." said Christine. "touch? Me?" questioned Erik. "yea, something wrong?" asked Christine. "I don't want to stop you from doing what you want to me." said Erik. "well if you're going to be uncomfortable then I won't do it." said Christine. "No, go ahead." said Erik.

Christine began to kiss him again and as she was, she unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down to his knees, exposing his manhood. She began to touch him, causing him to moan in arousal and become extremely hard. "I'm going to make you feel so good Erik." said Christine as she continued to kiss his cold lips. She then stopped kissing his lips and trailed her lips to his neck and then to his chest. "what are you doing?" asked Erik nervously. He stopped asking when he felt Christine put her mouth on his manhood and begin to suck on his hardened shaft. Erik had never felt anything so great in his entire life let alone at this moment. It wasn't better than sex but it was close to it. As Christine continued, Erik couldn't help but shift his hips up off of the mattress screaming in orgasmic tones for her not to stop. "Oh Christine." was all that Erik could yell. Erik tried to keep his voice as quiet as possible so he wouldn't catch Meg or any body else's attention from down the halls but couldn't help it having Christine's lips over his shaft was driving him wild.

Erik could feel himself getting close to finishing and wanted nothing more than to have sex with her. Erik immediately stopped her from what she was doing and lied on her. He kissed her so passionately that the feeling of it was enough for him to want to finish right there but he held it in. He then quickly tore off Christine's dress, and began to thrust himself into her as she kept moaning. "Oh Erik!" yelled Christine as Erik thrusted himself into her. "Oh Christine I'm so close." moaned Erik as he gave himself hard pleasurable thrusts into his angel. "yes Erik, so am I." moaned Christine. Erik then gave himself one last hard thrust causing himself to explode and fill his angel with his seed causing her to finish as well. Afterwards, they both lied there next to each other leaving Erik with the question of "how did we go from fighting to this?" he wasn't sure but his angel was lying next to him and that's all that mattered.

****

More to come soon….R&R please..


	24. Dinner and A Showdown

****

Hey everyone, nothing much here just enjoy the story….

Early the next morning, Erik awoke with the weight of Christine's body lying against his. He reached over for his pocket watch and noticed that it was nine am. He easily lifted Christine's body up and lied her down on the mattress before getting up to get changed. Afterwards, he grabbed his pocket watch and ran out the door to meet Andre at the theater to continue with the rebuilding of the Opera House. When Erik arrived he approached Andre who was already there waiting for him. "Erik where have you been?" asked Andre. "sorry, I over slept last night." he replied taking out his pocket watch and looking at the time. "tell me is Christine doing ok? She seemed a little upset yesterday when she came to drop off lunch." said Andre. "yes she's doing ok. I think she was just a little tired. She was actually still sleeping when I left the house." said Erik. "are you and her still together?" asked Andre.

Erik put his pocket watch back inside the pocket in his shirt and said "I don't know what we are. She broke my heart and at the moment I don't know if I could ever forgive her. I love her but right now it's not enough for me to forgive her." "do what you must Erik but in the end I believe that love can find it's ways through the stickiest situations." said Andre. "I'm going to change the subject to a work related talk." said Erik as he and Andre walked through the rubble of what used to be the Opera House. "you know Erik I would love to have dinner with you tonight to go over those wonderful ideas for the Opera House." said Andre. "they aren't that great." said Erik. "nonsense boy they are wonderful. I never knew that you were so talented." said Andre. "well maybe if you would have talked to me instead of trying to hunt me down you could have gotten the chance to know me better." said Erik. "Sometimes the world is so used to being cruel to each other that the people who live in it can't see the beauty in something so distorted." said Andre.

Erik looked at Andre, and said "don't you think that it's the reason I wear the mask?" "if everyone were like Christine the world would be a better place." said Andre. "you know Andre sometimes Christine isn't perfect either." said Erik. "but she was the first person, the first girl to ever look beyond the mask." said Andre. "yes she was and sometimes I wonder why? I mean why her? She's beautiful and talented so why would she want to waste her time around me? She has done a bad thing by betraying me but still she admits that she loves me and only me." said Erik. "You're talented as well." said Andre. "when would you like to have dinner with me?" asked Erik changing the subject. "tonight at "la vi en rose" eight shall we say?" questioned Andre as he kicked some of the debris aside. "that's fine." said Erik. "wonderful, now I want to tell you that tomorrow all this debris will be cleaned up and your plans for the new Opera house will be put to work. I'm aiming for it all to be complete with in a month." he replied. "impossible." said Erik. "not the whole thing boy, just the outside. One the outside is done then you and I shall start with the interior and work our way to the finish line." said Andre. "you should have just said that in the first place." said Erik. "I'm sorry it's just hard for me to change the way I talk about things. When Firman was alive he knew exactly what I was talking about when I spoke. You just have to get used to some of the phrases and shortened speeches that I give." said Andre. "I'm terribly sorry about him. I wouldn't have wished that on my worst enemy. Well maybe Philippe but not on anyone else." said Erik with a low laugh. "what is happening with the boy anyway?" asked Andre. "Christine and I haven't heard anything yet. As far as we know Philippe is being held in jail until he gets a proper court date." said Erik. "And are you going?" asked Andre. "only if we truly have to." said Erik. "if I were you I wouldn't go." said Andre. "I'm going to try to stay out of it all." said Erik as he kicked over some debris as well.

Christine awoke to the sound of water running. She sat up and looked around for Erik who couldn't be found any where. Meg then entered the room with a towel wrapped around her body. "Meg? What are you doing?" asked Christine as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "just got a bath and need some clean clothes. I mean you technically are in my bed room." said Meg with a smile. "why did you give me your bedroom again?" asked Christine. "because you and Erik are lovers and shouldn't be sleeping on the couch. Do you know how uncomfortable that would be?" questioned Meg as she grabbed a dress from out of her closet. "well you and Marco are newly weds and shouldn't be sleeping in a twin size bed in your guest room." said Christine. "nonsense you two are our guests." said Meg. "well hopefully I'll find a place to live soon so you and Marco can have your bed back." said Christine.

Meg put on the dress, and said "hopefully my mother will have an opera house to go to so she can teach ballet again. I think the thought of living here for the rest of her life is driving her mad. All she does is cook and clean and take long walks around the block." "well she's out of her natural habitat Meg, and she doesn't know anything but Ballet and opera. What did you expect?" said Christine. "you have a point." said Meg. Christine combed her hair, and said "did you see Erik down stairs?" "no, I haven't seen him since last night when you two were battling it out." said Meg. "Please don't remind me." said Christine. "how is it that you argue with someone and then sleep in the same bed with them?" asked Meg. "I don't know, me and Erik's love life is like a rocky twisted road. We fight, we argue, we kiss, we make up, we fight some more and then fall asleep in each other's arms. I know it seems strange but that's just the way we are." said Christine.

Meg smiled, and said "I would love to be able to go to bed with someone even after we fight. I know it sounds strange coming from me, but your love life is really nice. Yea I know you fight and argue but in the end when you can actually sleep in Erik's arms knowing all the bad things he's said to you it's still romantic." "Meg do me a favor and never say that ever again." said Christine as she laughed. "fine I won't say it to you but I will say it to your baby when it's old enough." said Meg. "I love Erik I just wish that he could be happy that I'm pregnant." said Christine. "he has to feel some kind of happiness." said Meg. "and why's that?" asked Christine. Meg began to brush her hair, and said "because if he was really all that mad over it he would have left you. He's still sleeping next to you and he's still coming home every night. He's sticking around because deep in his heart he has the feeling that maybe there is a possibility that this child is his." "you think so?" asked Christine. "Christine I know so." said Meg as she placed her hair brush back down on the dresser. "hey let's do something." said Christine. "like what?" asked Meg. "let's go into town and walk around the market." suggested Christine. "I can't my mother wants me to go to the stables and feed the horses from the opera house. Do you want to come?" asked Meg. "sure, I haven't seen Erik's horse in a long time." said Christine putting on her cloak.

Christine and Meg walked down to the stables and entered the dark wooden pens. Meg walked over to the corn crib and took out the bucket of feed that was inside it. She then poured it into the dishes that were hooked to each pen. Christine how ever walked over to Cesar's pen and petted his dark mane. "You poor thing, Erik hasn't been here has he?" said Christine as she continued to pet him. "maybe you should take him out for a walk." said Meg. "maybe, but Erik wouldn't like me doing that. He hates when I take care of Cesar because it makes him look like a bad owner." said Christine. "Duh, he is. Ever since you guys went to Persia a long time ago my mother has been taking care of Cesar." said Meg. "that's not true, Erik has been here after we came back…once or twice." said Christine as she laughed. "Christine that horse would be dead if one of us never came to check on it." said Meg. "I know I know, but I'm really trying to get back on Erik's good side right now and so I don't want to make him angry. If I take Cesar out for a walk and Erik finds out he'll be ever more mad at me and this time we probably won't fall asleep in each other's arms." said Christine as she walked out of Cesar's pen. "well do the damn horse a favor and tell Erik that he needs to take a ride on him so he can stretch his legs." said Meg. "I'll try to get him to do it tonight if he's in a good mood." said Christine. "Well tell Erik that if he won't I will." said Meg. "ok, ok." said Christine.

A few hours later, Christine walked through the door of her room to see Erik sitting in the bathtub washing his body with a soapy cloth. "Hey, you're back." said Christine as she hung up her cloak. "yes, where have you been?" asked Erik. "Meg and I went into town to get some food and to shop." said Christine. "oh, that's good." said Erik as he took off his mask and place it on the floor. He then easily washed the distorted side of his face, cringing as he ran the cloth over it. "are you ok?" asked Christine in a concerned tone of voice. "my flesh is irritated." said Erik. "it's from wearing that mask so much while you're working. The sweat is running down your face as your working and with the mask on it has no where to run or to evaporate. You should really keep the mask off once in a while." said Christine. "it's always so much easier said then done." said Erik. "don't get like that Erik, you know I don't mean it that way." said Christine. Erik got out of the tub, and angrily through on his trousers. He then ran his fingers through his wet blonde strands and said "maybe I should just go to work looking like this." Christine sighed "oh Erik you're not a monster." she then grabbed a towel and easily dried the few strands of blonde hair that he had left and looked at his irritated skin. "that looks horrible." she replied. "of course it does." said Erik. "no Erik I mean the irritation looks bad." said Christine as she put down the towel. She then opened one of the drawers on the dresser and took out a container of lotion and rubbed some of it on the irritation. "ok Erik that should help but you have to keep your mask off until tomorrow morning." said Christine. "I can't, I have a really important dinner to go to tonight with Andre." said Erik. "it's only Andre." said Christine. "I don't feel comfortable going into a public place with my face exposed to the whole city of Paris." said Erik. "well it's too late because I already applied the medicine to it." said Christine. "you just love to embarrass me don't you?" questioned Erik as he slipped on one of his shirts. "Erik don't be like this. You know better than that." said Christine. "I'm wearing my mask and that's the end of it." he replied as he placed the black wig on the top of his head. "You're going to be sorry later." said Christine. "sorry? Christine just leave me be." said Erik as he placed the white mask over the distorted side of his face. "do you want me to go with you?" asked Christine. "do you want to?" asked Erik. "sure why not." said Christine. "fine, get dressed." he replied.

Once Christine got dressed into her evening gown, Erik grabbed his blue prints and they were out the door. "the restaurant is too far to walk so why don't we take Cesar?" questioned Erik as he escorted Christine down the cobble stone road. "perfect." she replied. Once they got to the stable, Erik opened up Cesar's pen and lifted Christine up onto his back. He then jumped on as well and patted Cesar to gallop up the road towards the restaurant. "how did you ever get Cesar?" asked Christine as she held onto Erik's sides. "one of the horses that we use in the operas had him. The manager was going to put him down because he was a runt. Well I was about twenty five at the time and stole him one night placing him in my care. Cesar's not a runt anymore and is actually one of the biggest horses we have in the opera house.

Once they arrived at the restaurant Erik and Christine entered to look for Andre. When Erik spotted him at a table with a few other men he wondered what was going on. Erik and Christine approached the table, and Andre stood up and shook his hand. "Erik, glad you could make it. There are the two architects that will be rebuilding the opera house with there workers." "evening." said Erik as he nervously took a seat. "they are Mr. Wintson and Mr. Shocklan." said Andre. Erik didn't know what to say to the two men and had a feeling that they were staring at his mask. In anger, Erik pulled Andre close to him, and whispered "I thought you said that it was just going to be you and I." "what can I say? After you went home they came to me for a visit and well I couldn't deny them dinner." said Andre.

Erik picked up his glass of wine and drank it to calm his nervousness down. "so Mr. Erik Andre has told us that you have blue prints." said Mr. Wintson. "yes, I do." said Erik handing him the blue prints. Both men looked at them, and smiled. "these are beautiful." said Mr. Shocklan as he ran his fingers over the beauty of Erik's work. "Erik are you ok?" asked Christine as she saw the sweat running down his face. "I'm just hot is all." said Erik as he wiped his fore head with his sleeve. "we are going to follow every detail I can assure you that much. Would it be ok if Mr. Wintson and myself kept these as a reference?" asked Mr. Shocklan. "Go ahead." said Erik. "so why do you wear that mask?" asked Mr. Wintson. Erik squeezed his fists and said "does it matter?" "we were just wondering is all." said Mr. Shocklan. "Men, this is Christine Daae Erik's friend." said Andre trying to change the subject. "not related to the famous Violinist?" questioned the men. "yes, his only daughter." said Andre. "that is wonderful." said Mr. Shocklan. "I don't know if you heard that I'm pregnant Mr. Andre." said Christine. "you are? When are you due?" asked Andre. "not for at least eight more months." said Christine. "and I suppose Erik is the father?" asked Andre. Erik gave Christine the dirtiest look in the world, and it took a few moments for her to even get over the expression. "well why wouldn't he be?" she replied. "that's marvelous." said Andre. Once they ordered dinner, all of them especially Erik mostly ate in silence. After their good byes, the ride home was silent as well. Once both Christine and Erik got back to their room, Erik quietly walked over to the dresser and stared at himself in the mirror as he took off his mask. He then looked at his agitated flesh that was worse than before he placed the mask over his face. Christine on the other hand dressed her self in her night gown and said "it's awfully quiet in here Erik. What did I say now?" "what did you say? What worse could you have said? You just had to tell the whole world that you were pregnant didn't you?" yelled Erik in anger. "what Erik? I had to change the subject. They were asking you about your face." said Christine. "well you could have said "hey the weather is nice" or "hey what do you want to eat tonight?" no, you go and tell everyone that your pregnant and then you say that I'm the father when you don't even know that it's for sure." said Erik. "you know Erik all this week I've been trying not to get you mad. You're just a hard person to keep happy and when I think about that it's what makes me hate you." said Christine.

Erik put his head down and said "look, I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you about my flesh. I'm sorry to say that it burns now and I'm in pain." Christine took a cloth and soaked it in a good amount of alcohol and wrung it out. She and Erik then crawled in bed together and Christine placed the cloth over his irritated flesh. "I'm still mad at you Christine." said Erik. "don't talk to me Erik, just go to sleep." said Christine. She then rolled over and closed her eyes. Erik held the cloth to his face as much as he could until sleep over took his body as well leaving the horrible night with just memories…..

****

More to come soon. Reviews be nice..R&R


	25. The Pain that burns

****

Hey everyone, sorry about not updating sooner but I had no internet for a few days and I was busy with work and friends. I just got back from a long day of being in the pool with the boyfriend so I will now write the newest chapter of the story. Please enjoy and R&R…

Early the next morning Erik awoke in so much pain. His face was burning with so much irritation and could feel the heat coming from his distorted flesh. The damp cloth that he applied to his flesh the night before had done nothing for him and Erik personally thought that it had made matters worse. He was so tired that he just lied in bed next to Christine trying to drift back off to sleep but couldn't. Erik wasn't sure what time it was but the pain he felt in his flesh was enough to force his legs to swing over the bed in order to find something to soothe his pains. He quietly got to his feet in order to leave Christine undisturbed and walked bare footed to the corner of the room where an empty basin sat placed on a dresser that had a mirror attached to it. Erik picked up a vase that was filled with cool water and poured it into the basin and then adjusted the mirror to look at himself.

The room was still dark so Erik lit a candle and sat it next to the basin to light up the small area enough to see what was causing his pain. He then took a breath and looked at himself in the mirror once more and cringed at the sight of his own face. When he was able to look up again he ran his fingers lightly over his inflamed distorted flesh and cringed as more pain occurred as his fingers touched it. Erik gently took a cloth from off of the end of the dresser and rung it out after soaking it in the basin and then gently dabbed it over whatever was causing him pain. As more agony occurred as he dabbed his face he bit his tongue hoping not to make a sound to wake Christine up but couldn't help but give a few small groans every few seconds. Just then he felt the light touch of his shoulders from behind him only to turn around and see Christine standing there dressed in her white night gown. "go back to bed." groaned Erik as he kept running the cloth over his flesh. "are you ok?" asked Christine. "does it look like I'm ok?" questioned Erik sarcastically. "don't be mad at me Erik, I'm the one who told you not to wear your mask but you couldn't listen and now look what happened." said Christine.

Erik angrily through the damp cloth into the basin and clutched both sides of the dresser keeping his back bent over the basin. He then slightly turned his face toward her and said "if you woke up to come over here and nag on me then you can just turn around and go back to bed." "you know water isn't going to help your skin." said Christine. "don't you think that I know that you little viper!" shouted Erik as he grasped harder onto the dresser. "if you don't want my help then that's fine but don't be treat me so dreadful." said Christine as she walked back over to the bed and lied down. The pain coming from Erik's pain was so horrible that silent tears ran down his cheeks as he leaned over the basin and slammed his fists down on the dresser making a loud noise. "you know Erik maybe if you weren't such a demon to me all the time I would help you sooner than I do." said Christine as she put on her cloak. "what help are you doing me you little padora." said Erik as he made no attempt to look at her. Christine groaned in anger and then slammed the door shut on her way out.

Christine walked down the dark streets until she got to Nadir's front door. There was a light on which gave her some relief. When she knocked Alex, Nadir's partner answered the door and gave a gasp of surprise. "well this is quiet early to see you here." he replied. "yes I know, I'd actually still be in bed if not for the stubborn man that I have back in my room." said Christine. "well Nadir is taking a bath but should be out shortly if you would like to come in and wait." said Alex. "thank you." said Christine as she entered Nadir's house. Alex took her cloak and pulled out a seat at his kitchen table for her to sit and offered her a cup of coffee. "so a little birdie told me that Erik and Andre are going to be getting the opera house back into ship shape again." said Alex as he took a seat next to Christine. "yes we actually had dinner last night to discuss the future plans." said Christine as she took a sip of her coffee. "oh gosh I'm so excited to hear that. I thought for sure that once the place burned down it was going to stay that way." said Alex. "no Erik seriously wants to rebuild it and the blue prints that he has created are simply amazing." said Christine. "oh any details that you can spill to me? I swear I won't tell anyone not even Nadir." said Alex. "sorry, I promised not to say a word but I can tell you that what Erik has in mind is simply genius." said Christine. "oh that's no fun if I can't be told something that no one else knows." said Alex disappointedly.

Before Christine could say another word Nadir walked into the room and said "Ms. Daae, what brings you here so early?" "I know right? That's exactly what I said to her when I let her in." said Alex. "I'm here for some medicine I hope." said Christine. "are you ok?" asked Nadir. "yes I'm fine it's Erik." said Christine. "what's wrong with the boy now?" asked Alex. "his mask has infected his flesh and the irritation is making him into an ungrateful monster." said Christine. "well is the infection itching or is it sore?" asked Nadir. "neither, it's burning him." said Christine. "oh that's bad." said Nadir as he went through his cabinet of medical supplies. "please tell me it's curable." said Christine as she finished her coffee. Nadir laughed "of course it is my dear." he then handed her a small container of cream and said "that should do the trick, just apply it to where the pain is coming from and that will soothe it. Do me a favor and tell Erik that he has to keep his mask off until his flesh heals or else he isn't going to have a face to put it on anymore." Christine unscrewed the cap of cream and said "what is it?" "cooling jell for burns." said Nadir. "thank you so much." said Christine as she put her cloak back on and gave Nadir a hug.

Once Christine walked back into Meg's house everything was still quiet except for the sight of Madam Giry cooking breakfast in the kitchen. "good morning Christine." she replied. "good morning." she replied. "out for an early morning walk?" asked Madam Giry. "something like that." said Christine. "would you like some breakfast to take up and eat with Erik?" asked Madam Giry. "sure." said Christine. Madam Giry then placed two plates of eggs and toast on a tray and filled two glasses up with orange juice and placed them on the tray as well. "would you like some fruit to go with it?" questioned Madam Giry as she handed the tray to Christine. "no this will be fine." said Christine. "and tell Erik that if he doesn't want to be late for work he must get a bath before Meg and Marco do." said Madam Giry. "I don't think that Erik is going to work today." said Christine. "why?" asked Madam Giry. "he's not feeling well, which is why I went to Nadir's house so that I could get him some medication." said Christine. "is he alright?" asked Madam Giry. "yes he just needs some rest." said Christine. "well if he needs anything don't hesitate to ask." she replied. "I'm sure he'll be fine." said Christine as she carried the tray of food up to her room. Once she entered Christine spotted Erik lying over in the bed holding his hand up against his inflamed flesh. "don't be such a child Erik. Do you think that you're the only man in Paris that feels pain." said Christine as she set the tray down on the nightstand. "look I told you before about taunting me." said Erik. Christine slammed the container of cream down on the nightstand and said "there's your answer." Erik picked it up, and said "do you think by going and getting me a container of nonsense is going to make me apologize to you?" "I went to Nadir's house to get that for you Erik. He told me to tell you to keep your mask off until your skin heals." said Christine as she changed into her day dress. "And how on earth do you suppose I am to use this?" asked Erik.

Christine through down her comb, and walked over to the nightstand and snatched the container away from him and opened it up. She then rubbed a handful of the cream on her fingers and massaged it into the inflamed parts of his face. "you don't have to be such a child sometimes Erik." said Christine as she walked back over to where she was getting changed. Erik sat up, and softened his tone of voice. "I wasn't trying to say that I'm the only man in Paris that feels pain. I just wanted my irritation to go away because of how bad the pain was." "and I said that you don't have to act like you're the only man in Paris that feels pain. If the pain was that bad you could have just asked me to go get you some medicine. You didn't have to be all nasty with me Erik and you need to start changing your attitude a bit more. There have been many a times where I felt like total crap but never once did I act like a child or yell at you. What's going to happen when we have a baby to look after? You're going to need lots of patients when dealing with a crying child who doesn't know what he/she wants." said Christine.

Erik angrily slammed his fists down on the bed and said "you have it wrong Christine, we do not have a child on the way you do. I don't want anything to do with it because in reality it belongs to Raoul not me." "you'll always stay the same Erik." said Christine as she finished getting dressed. "what? Do you want me to leave because I will." said Erik. "Erik stop this madness and get dressed for work." said Christine. "oh you would like that wouldn't you? You would love for me to go into work looking like this." said Erik as he got to his feet. He then walked over to the closet and grabbed his shirt before walking out of the room in anger. Christine opened the door to her room, and shouted "fine I hope you stay out of here and never come back!"

Later on that day Erik sat down in the kitchen table working on his blue prints with him drawing with one hand and hiding his distorted flesh with the other. His blonde strands were out of place and hung in his face as he desperately tried to finish his work. Madam Giry then entered the room and had a seat next to him. "Erik why are you not at work?" "because Madam, how could I ever go on like this? I am trying to work so please just leave me be." said Erik. "you had a fight with Christine? I heard you yelling earlier." she replied. "go away Madam and just leave me alone." said Erik. Madam Giry got to her feet, and said "very well Erik but being angry will get you no where. Someone once told me to never judge a person until you walked a mile in their shoes. I of course have not but there is someone in this house who has and I suggest that you go apologize to her." Erik just ignored Madam Giry's advice and kept working on his blue prints…

****

I know a little short but there will be more….R&R


	26. The Devil's Child

****

Well here is chapter 26...is anyone even reading this anymore?? What ever I shall keep posting more chapters up until this story is over which it surly isn't. Enjoy and please R&R…

Once Madam Giry left Erik alone with his blue prints he yawned and took out his pocket watch to see what time it was and noticed that it was eight thirty. He looked outside and took notice to the pouring rain that was hitting the window causing loud clicking sounds. Once Erik could no longer concentrate on his drawings because of the annoying racket he rolled up his work and blew out the candles that were giving him light. As he walked through the dark hallways to get to his room he hoped that Christine was out with Meg instead of being in his room but knew with the condition of the weather she wasn't. Once Erik made it to his room he opened the door and stepped into the dark room. He quickly lit a candle and set it on the desk along with his blue prints. Once Erik turned around he heard a gasp of fright and quickly shun the candle on who turned out to be Christine standing behind him.

Without saying a word to her he put the candle back down and stormed away from her in anger. He hated when he couldn't wear his mask and then hear people gasping when they saw him. Erik began to pour warm water into the tub that was across the room so that he could get washed up for the night. When he saw Christine behind him he braced his hands to the sides of the tub in anger and said "did you wish to come to me to apologize for gasping in fear?" "Erik, I'm…" "No Christine just leave this hideous man be." he replied as he looked at his hideous reflection that was in the water. "I do that to you all the time Erik and it's not because your face frightens me it's because I come into the room and get taken by surprise." said Christine. "I'm getting a bath now so please just leave me be." said Erik. Christine sighed "you're going to need someone to gently clean your skin and put the medication on it." "just go away." said Erik as he touched the water with one of his hands.

Once Christine had walked away Erik undressed himself and climbed into the bathtub and sat himself down beneath the soap. Just then Christine approached the tub that Erik was lying in. "you don't look so well Erik." said Christine as she dabbed a wet cloth gently over his distorted flesh. "I'm not well at all Christine, I am in dire agony." said Erik as he sunk deeper into the water. "the pain is that bad?" asked Christine. "if only you knew." said Erik. "look Erik I'm sorry that I gasped in fear earlier. I know that I do it often but it's not for the same reason." said Christine. "I just wish I were handsome." said Erik. "you are to me and that's all that matters." said Christine as she cleaned his face. "I see that your starting to show." said Erik as he looked at Christine's stomach. "yes I know." said Christine. "I'm sorry Christine, I'm just not able to be a father I shall be in this child's life but only in friendship and nothing more. It's just that I still have a grudge against you sleeping with Raoul and knowing that this child might not be mine hurts me." said Erik. "I understand Erik." said Christine as she put down the cloth. "you are welcomed to stay with me for as long as you need." said Erik as he stood up and grabbed a towel from off the side of the tub. "I want to name my child after you Erik." said Christine as she followed him into the bedroom. Erik turned to face her and said "don't you ever do such a thing." "why not?" asked Christine. "like I said before I shall be there for you as a friend and nothing more. If people find out about this child ever being associated with me I might be put in danger." said Erik. Christine placed some medication on Erik's distorted flesh and said "what if this child comes out looking like you? Then will you take responsibility for it?" "Christine dear like I said before I cannot conceive and sometimes it's better that way." said Erik as he slipped his night shirt over his head. "Erik don't ever say that." said Christine. Erik lied down on the bed in the room, and said "I am a man of my word Christine, I shall always be around you no matter what forever and always."

As the months passed Erik and Andre had begun the long process of rebuilding the opera house. Once the frame was all together Erik was able to begin to rebuild his home that would be down in the dark catacombs of the opera house. Usually the long days work along with telling the workers what to do would keep him from working on his beloved home causing him to work alone into the wee hours of the night. One night after Erik had finally gotten done re flooding the catacombs to his lair he decided to take the thousand candles that he had bought from a wax shop down town and set them up through out his new home. He had already gotten the floor polished and his organ set up along with finding time to rebuild his gondola leaving just the redecorating and rebuilding his chambers to be completed. Many a nights he would leave Christine at the Giry's so that he could come to the opera house and get work done that he couldn't do during the day.

Months ago he spent weeks in his room waiting until his flesh was completely healed so that he could wear his mask once more and go back to work with Andre. He was glad that he had Christine with him to take care of his pains. Earlier that morning Erik had breakfast with her before going off to work and kissed her goodbye. He was relieved that they hadn't been arguing in the past few months and were living like an actual couple. Christine was at the point where she couldn't really get out of bed and needed someone with her at all times, that someone usually being him. After setting up about three hundred of the candles, Erik took out his pocket watch and looked at the time and noticed at how late it was. After placing it back into his pocket, he took his gondola towards the exit to make his way back to Meg's house. It wouldn't be long until he would be able to move back into his lair once more which was great in his eyes.

When Erik got back to his room at Meg's house, he quietly walked over to the bed and dressed himself in his night clothes. He then saw Christine stir in her sleep, and mew "Erik, is that you?" Erik finished buttoning his shirt and said "yes Angel, go on back to sleep." "I was worried about you, it's very late." said Christine. Erik sat down beside her, and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "I'm fine, I just had to get some work done to my new lair." "I missed you." said Christine as she pulled Erik down beside her. Erik lied his head down on the pillow beside her letting only the handsome side of his face show. Christine gently touched it, and said "you're handsome Erik." Erik closed his eyes in sorrow and pulled the black wig from off his head to reveal the blonde strands of hair that he had left on his skull. "if only it were true my angel." he replied as he lied his face back down onto the pillow. Christine took his hand, and placed it on her stomach and said "do you feel that?" Erik felt kicking up against her stomach and said "what is that?" "it's the baby moving around." said Christine. "what do you think it is?" asked Erik. "I don't know Erik sometimes it feels like a girl and other times like a boy." said Christine. "you will be a great mother." said Erik. "I wish I could say the same about you." said Christine. "please Christine, let's not talk about that." said Erik as he moved his arm away from her and closed his eyes. The next morning, Erik awoke and got dressed for work. Once he kissed Christine's sleeping body goodbye he was off to the opera house to finish more construction on the inside.

Later on that afternoon, as Erik was helping some of the workers carve an angel out of a tall slab of lime he noticed Andre and Alex approaching him. "Erik, that looks fantastic." said Andre with a smile. "a thank you is not needed." said Erik. "Erik I was in the area and decided to let you know that Nadir has gone over to Meg's house. Christine has gone into labor a few hours ago." said Alex. "is she alright?" asked Erik. "she's in a lot of pain." said Alex as he looked down at the floor. "very well." said Erik with a sigh. He handed Andre the carving knife that he was using to carve and said "may I be excused?" "yes Erik of course." said Andre.

Erik walked down the streets until he got to Meg's house and went in. He walked up the stairs and then climbed into the rafters so that he wouldn't be seen. As he got closer to his room, he heard Christine's cries of pain which frightened him. Once he was in the rafters that were above everything in his and Christine's room he saw Meg, and Madam Giry standing around the bed that had Marco and Nadir working on Christine who was lying in pain. Erik wanted to curse everything that was bringing his angel pain but couldn't help but stay quiet. There was so much blood all over everything that it was hard to tell what color the sheets once were. "it's almost here Christine." was what Erik heard him telling his angel over and over again.

Erik often wondered what it looked like to see a child being born and was now getting his chance to see it for himself. He looked at how much pain his angel was in and wanted to go to her aid so badly but couldn't. Just then he saw something small and bloody emerge from Christine and a few seconds later begin to cry. When he saw Madam Giry take away the child Erik knew that there was something wrong especially when he saw Nadir hover over Christine. Quickly Erik fled the scene to follow Madam Giry who had Christine's child in her arms. In another room she wrapped the child up in a small blanket and then turned around to see Erik standing there wearing his mask and suit. "What are you doing here?" asked Madam Giry. "Alex came to the construction site and told me what was going on. Is there something wrong with her child?" asked Erik with concern. "you didn't want anything to do with this child Erik so what changes your mind now?" asked Madam Giry. "I just asked if the child was alright." said Erik. Madam Giry looked down at Christine's baby and said "it is so funny how God lets us know who are parents are." Madam Giry then walked over to Erik and said "hold out your arms." Erik did and she gently placed the child into them. She then watched as Erik looked down into the face of Christine's child who looked nothing like her at all. The child was given a familiar nose, familiar lips and a familiar scar. The child had a scar on it's right cheek just like he had. The child wasn't as deformed as Erik was but the small scar on the baby's cheek was enough to tell who's child it was. Erik handed the child back to Madam Giry, and said "this is God's way of mocking me." "how can you say that Erik? God has given you and Christine a beautiful child." she replied. "No god has given you another hideous monster to look after and protect from the world and it's cruelties." said Erik. "Erik don't talk like that." said Madam Giry. "if Christine asks, I wasn't here at all." said Erik as he walked away.

Once Nadir and Marco had left the room, Madam Giry walked in once more and handed her the child. Christine looked down at her new baby and noticed the small scar on it's right cheek. "Oh Erik." cried Christine as she held her child. "Christine your child is healthy and that's all that matters." said Madam Giry. "she's beautiful." cried Christine as she looked down at her daughter. "can I tell you a secret?" asked Madam Giry. "yes anything." said Christine. "you were not the first one to hold your daughter Erik was here when you gave birth. He held her and knew right away that he was the father." said Madam Giry. "he was here?" asked Christine with surprise. Madam Giry nodded, and walked away leaving Christine alone with her sleeping daughter. Later on that night as Christine lied awake looking at her daughter Erik walked into the room and gently closed the door behind him. He approached the bed and looked down at his angel Christine. "Madam Giry told me about what you did today." she replied. "I got scared Christine." said Erik as he put his head down. "Nine months Erik, nine months you denied this child of being yours and now tonight that theory has become nothing more than a made up story. When you look at my daughter you can no longer deny that your not the father because this child looks exactly like you." said Christine. "hideous right? Is that what you mean? well sorry that I ever made love to you Christine." said Erik sarcastically. "no Erik our daughter is beautiful look at her." said Christine showing her off to Erik. "she is going to grow up just like I did, being hated by the world." said Erik looking away from her. "what do you want me to do Erik? Hate our child? Throw a mask on her face? No I'm not going to do that. She's not distorted like you, she's beautiful with only a small scar on her cheek and nothing more." said Christine. "I can't be in this child's life Christine because if I am then I won't be living. What will happen if someone who's after me finds out that I created a daughter? Your daughter will be hunted down like an animal because her father is an animal. I don't want that for her and I would rather have her know me for a man and nothing more." said Erik. "what do you suppose we do about this?" asked Christine. "on the birth certificate write down that……that….Raoul De Changy is the father." said Erik. "What? No I can't do that because you're the father." said Christine. "do you want me to be in this child's life or not? Look, I know that she is my daughter and that's good enough. You shall never ever tell her that I am her father because her father is dead." said Erik.

"what about the scar on her cheek?" asked Christine. "people haven't seen my face enough to remember what is on it. You are the only one who knows what I look like besides Madam Giry. I shall never reveal my face to the child and thus she shall never have to know the truth about you and I." said Erik. "fine, if you want me to take away your pride in having your own name written down on the birth certificate then I want you to name her." said Christine. "no you name her." said Erik. "she is yours too Erik and taking away your ability to have your name written down on a piece of paper as her father is far too much to ask for. I want you to name our child so stop arguing and name her." said Christine. "you know if something were to happen to you I would not be able to claim her as my own because Raoul's name would be down as the father. She would belong to the De Changy family and not me." said Erik. "I'm not going any where Erik, not on your life now just name her." said Christine. Erik looked down at his sleeping daughter and said "Clorinda Alexis Daae." "that's a beautiful name Erik." said Christine. "it means beauty." said Erik. "do you want to hold her?" asked Christine. "me? Now?" asked Erik. "yes." said Christine. Erik nodded, and sat down next to Christine and held his new daughter Clorinda. "she's beautiful Christine." said Erik as he looked down at his daughter not knowing what adventures lied ahead of him……..

****

More to come soon….please R&R I would like to keep it going…


	27. The Distorted Truth

****

Hey everyone, I just had too many ideas to just let this story sit for another week without a new chapter. Enjoy R&R…

After the night of Clorinda's birth Christine did as she was told and put Raoul's name on the birth certificate and kept Erik nothing more than a friend to her daughter. A few months later the Opera Populair opened once more giving Christine a new home and a place for Clorinda to play in while she worked. Erik had convinced Andre that Christine would be a perfect diva and after hearing her sing for him once more he agreed. Erik had asked Andre to keep his identity a secret and have him do work that he could not be seen doing such as staying down in his lair counting the money they would make each night or watching the opera's from the rafters high above the stage. Everything was working out perfect, even with late night visits from Christine. After every performance she would take the gondola to Erik's lair to be with him. She hated how their romance had to be kept a secret but it was the best for Erik and Clorinda's safety. Even though Erik couldn't be there for his daughter like a father should Clorinda was brought up with Erik in her life as a friend and nothing more. Of course he was there on her first, second third and fourth birthday and he was there to hear her first words and to see her take her first steps but seeing these things didn't make him feel enough like a father. Clorinda had long blonde curly locks and blue eyes just like him along with his nose and Christine's slender body. Every time he would be with her he wore his black wig and mask to make sure that no one not even her could tell that they were related. God only knows if any one even Clorinda saw that he really had blonde hair and a scar on his cheek just like her.

One morning Erik awoke from his swan bed and got dressed in his white shirt and placed on his wig and white mask. He then sat down at his organ and began to write some more notes of the new opera he was working on. He then heard the gates of his lair being opened so turned around to see his gondola entering with Clorinda sitting in it as it drifted to his entrance. Christine was not with, no she was alone looking at all the lit candles in amazement. He had told her time and time again that coming down to his lair alone at her age was prohibited. There were so many dangers along the way that could flip the gondola causing something as small as her to drown. Erik watched as Clorinda got out of the boat and walk towards him. Erik rose, and shouted in anger at his daughter "what have I told you girl! Time after time I have told you about coming down here alone! You do not know how to swim! What if the boat flipped over? People would come looking for you and think that I did it!"

The small girl backed up in fear with tears in her eyes and cried "monsieur Kire I'm sorry" "you have disobeyed me! I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to you!" shouted Erik in such anger. Clorinda kept crying "well you don't have to act like my father, I have a father and he's dead." Erik took a deep breath and realized that he was coming off too father like so changed the subject. "come, I have no right discipline you but your mother does." The gondola ride was quiet and Erik looked down at his daughter as he pushed the boat through the murky waters how he hated himself for yelling at her. "Clorinda dear I apologize for yelling at you." he replied. "I deserved it." said Clorinda as she touched the water with her small hand. "I was just so worried that something would happen to you if you came down here alone." said Erik. "I'm not even suppose to be down here." said Clorinda. "what so ever do you mean?" asked Erik. "my mother is at rehearsal and left me with Nadir and Alex. I ran away to come see you." she replied. "why? I'm not your father and coming around here all the time will get people thinking other wise." said Erik. "did you know my father?" asked Clorinda. "no." said Erik. "I hate it here, all I do is get dressed up in some dress and perform like a Persian monkey." said Clorinda. "your mother is proud of you." said Erik. "I don't want this life monsieur Kire." "then what do you want?" asked Erik. "I love music but I don't want to dance." said Clorinda. Erik smiled, and said "I was just like you when I was your age…..well maybe a little older. I am a musician." "really? What do you play?" asked Clorinda. "Everything that I can get my hands on but the organ is my forte." said Erik. "what does that mean?" asked Clorinda. "what does what mean?" asked Erik. "forte." said Clorinda. "it means specialty." said Erik. "well dancing isn't my forte." said Clorinda as she continued to touch the water.

Erik looked down upon his daughter and said "but you are good at it, I've seen you do it." "ok well maybe I am good at it but I hate it." she replied. "well maybe you should try singing." said Erik. "you think so?" asked Clorinda. "yes it's your mother's specialty maybe it's yours too." said Erik. When the gondola docked on shore, Erik helped his little girl out of it and walked beside her as they walked the halls of the opera house. When they got to Christine's dressing room, they went in to see Christine sitting at her dresser brushing her hair. "Erik? Clorinda?" "mommy!" yelled Clorinda as she ran to her mother. Christine scooped her up in her arms and said "what on earth are you doing here? I left you with Nadir and Alex." Clorinda and Erik looked at each other and Erik said "Christine my dear I saved her from boredom." "really? She wasn't causing any trouble?" asked Christine. "No." said Erik. Clorinda smiled, and said "that's why mother I was bored." "I think I have an idea on what to do about this situation." said Erik. "how so?" asked Christine. "when you have rehearsal I can watch her." he replied.

Christine smiled, and said "I don't think that's a good idea." "why?" asked Clorinda. "because my dear Monsieur Kire is a busy man." lied Christine. "I can do it Christine, trust me." said Erik. "No she is going to stay with Alex and Nadir." said Christine. "have it your way." said Erik he then walked away in anger. Later on that night as Erik sat at his organ writing his music when he heard the gates of his lair being opened and saw Christine trudging through the murky waters. He ignored her, and kept writing until she was right behind him. "what's wrong Erik? When I come to visit you usually greet me." said Christine. "leave me be tonight Christine." said Erik. "what's wrong Erik?" asked Christine. "you know damn well what the problem is." said Erik in anger. "No I don't." said Christine. Erik slammed his hands down on his organ and said "you denied me my daughter's company." "Oh Erik, I was only doing it for your safety." said Christine. "Safety? Christine please she knows not about my relationship to her why not let me watch her during the day?" asked Erik. "Because Erik if she ever found out that you're her father who knows what would happen. I just want you to be safe my love, you've been un harmed these past four years and I want to keep it that way." said Christine. "oh Christine please don't keep me from spending time with my daughter. I love her and me being her baby sitter has nothing to do with me being her father." said Erik. "people will start to suspect Erik and keeping you hidden is what matters." said Christine. "Oh Christine if only you knew how much I love you and Clorinda." cried Erik. "do you want to watch her down here Erik? Because that's the only way I shall let you watch her." said Christine. Erik turned towards his music once more, and said "I'm a prisoner in my own triumph. I can't even touch my daughter, I have to be this fake friend so that I can even be near her. Today I began to yell at her like a father would to his child and had to stop my self from doing it because I came off like her father and she knew it. I only want to be there for her Christine, please don't keep me from seeing her." said Erik.

Christine sat down beside him and said "Erik, you may watch her." At that moment Erik shed tears and said "you don't know how much this means to me." Christine smiled, and began to passionately kiss him as he kissed her back. Erik scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to his bed and continued the kiss as he lied on her thin body. Christine tore off his mask, and kissed his distorted flesh and heard him moan as she did it. "oh angel I love you." said Erik as he touched her neck. Christine then removed his trousers and began to make love to her angel as he made love to her in return. Later on that night as they lied next to each other Erik said "Christine how can you stomach to look upon my hideous face?" "oh Erik don't think that. You are handsome and nothing more." said Christine. "look at my face Christine, and look at my hair." said Erik. Christine touched the blonde strands that he had and said "oh Erik you know what I think?" "what?" asked Erik. "I think that we created the most beautiful daughter in the world. A monster could never create such beauty." said Christine. "her beauty comes from you, not I." said Erik. "but you're wrong Erik, she looks nothing like me. When I look at her I see you and you only. She has everything that you have, the nose, beautiful blue eyes, soft blonde locks of hair and most of all your rebellious personality. She is you and what a beautiful girl you created." said Christine.

Erik smiled, and kissed his angel on the fore head. "oh Christine I love you so much. I have waited these past four years only to ask of one thing from you." "and what is that?" asked Christine. "Marry me my angel. I want you to be my wife Christine please, we have so much beauty together and with us being one means that I shall have the ability to see my daughter all the time." said Erik. Christine lowered her head, and said "I would love to Erik…..but it's still not safe." "I understand, you should go now." said Erik getting out of his bed and walking over to his organ in tears. "Erik, please don't be like this. You're the love of my life and I would love to be with you but it's not safe now. There is a war going on and they are enlisting every man they can find. If we married you would be one of those men. I could never live with myself if you ever died." "so not only do I have the army after me for the crimes I have committed but they also want me to fight with them? What is it that scares you Christine? Me being locked up or me being dead?" asked Erik. "Both my love." said Christine. "just go Christine." said Erik. Christine got to her feet, and said "sometimes Erik your ungrateful attitude is what makes me hate you." she then left him alone at his organ.

The next morning, Christine dropped Clorinda off in Erik's lair so she could go to rehearsal. Erik was so mad at Christine that he sat at his organ while Clorinda sat at the water's edge and threw small pebbles as far as she could into it. Erik looked at his daughter and said "come here Clorinda." she got up and walked over to Erik and had a seat with him at his organ. "would you like to sing for me?" asked Erik. "ok." she replied. "have you ever sang before?" asked Erik. "no." she replied. "Ok well I am going to play a song on my organ and I shall like you to sing along." said Erik. "what song?" asked Clorinda. "what one do you know?" asked Erik. "my mother always sings me "past the point of no return." said Clorinda. Erik paused and said "what? Really?" "yes she does, why? you know that song?" asked Clorinda. "yes I do." said Erik remembering the night of Don Juan Triumphant.

Erik began to play the melody to "Past the point of no return" and then Clorinda began to sing.

__

" You have come here  
In pursuit of your deepest urge  
In pursuit of that wish which till now  
Has been silent Silent. I have brought you,  
That our passions may fuse and merge  
In your mind you've already succumbed to me,  
Dropped all defenses, Completely succumbed to me.  
Now you are here with me No second thoughts  
You've decided Decided."

Erik cringed at the sound of her voice and stopped playing. "Something wrong?" asked Clorinda as she stopped singing. "you…you came off a little strong." said Erik. "sorry." she replied. "no need for apologizing." said Erik. He then began to play the song again and as Clorinda sang, Erik's ears cringed at the sound of her voice. The sound was worse than Carlotta's voice making his ears hurt worse than if she were singing. "Stop Clorinda." said Erik. Clorinda stopped and looked at Erik and said "I'm no good at anything." "nonsense, you just need to learn your place in the opera house." said Erik. Clorinda wiped the tears out of her eyes and touched the keys of his organ. "was my father an artist?" "no, he was a hideous man." said Erik. "how so?" asked Clorinda. "he worked in the scrap metal business and loved your mother with all her heart." said Erik. "I thought you didn't know my father." said Clorinda. "I didn't, your mother told me about him." said Erik. "how long have you known my mother?" asked Erik. "a long time my dear." said Erik. Clorinda looked upon Erik and said "why do you wear that mask?" "to hide myself from the world." he replied.

"why?" asked Clorinda. "I'm not the man that you think I am." said Erik. "I don't understand." said Clorinda. "some day when you grow up you shall understand." said Erik. "what was my mom like when she was my age?" asked Clorinda. "beautiful." said Erik as he looked at his music. "if you knew my mother that long how come you never made her your girlfriend?" asked Clorinda. Erik tried to stop the tears that were in his eyes and said "Because women aren't supposed to love monsters, they are meant to love men like your father." "I don't think that there is anything wrong with you Monsieur Kire." "if only you knew." said Erik. "My mother is performing tonight Monsieur Andre's new Opera "La Stella" said Clorinda. "Yes, and your mother shall be perfect." said Erik. "will you be coming?" asked Clorinda. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." said Erik. Clorinda walked over to one of Erik's mirrors that were in the room, and said "Erik, where did I get this scar?" "from your father." said Erik not even looking at her. "my father did this to me?" asked Clorinda. "yes it came from him." said Erik once again. "do you think I'm ugly with it?" Erik turned to his daughter and said "no, and don't you ever think of something like that ever again. You are beautiful like your mother and to hear such words come from your mouth makes me angry." "sorry." said Clorinda as she touched the mirror. Erik got to his feet, and said "come we must return to your room so that you can get ready for tonight."

Once Erik returned Clorinda to her room, Christine helped her daughter into her dress and started to brush her hair. "you know you have hair just like your father." she replied. "why does everyone keep telling me that?" asked Clorinda. "because you look just like him." said Christine as she began to braid her hair. "mother, how did father die?" questioned Clorinda as she looked at her mother in the mirror. "he was stabbed to death in an alley." said Christine. "do you miss him?" she asked. "no I don't because he was cruel to me." said Christine. Just then Madam Giry walked into the room carrying Christine's costume for the opera. "here my dear." she replied as she lied the dress down on the bed. "you look very beautiful tonight Clorinda." said madam Giry. "thank you Madam Giry." said Clorinda. Christine got up, and said "Clorinda I have to get dressed please go outside and wait for me. Once I am done I shall take you to monsieur Kire."

Clorinda walked outside the door and waited for her mother to get dressed. It seemed like forever for her to come out. "we're going to be late." said Clorinda out loud. She then opened the door, and saw her mother in her dress surrounded by reporters and fans. "Mom! Mom! We're going to be late!" yelled Clorinda as she tried to get her attention. It was no use because the room was too loud for her mother to hear her small voice. Clorinda sighed, and closed the door. "I'll go myself." she replied. Clorinda walked down to the gondola and pushed herself through the murky waters of the opera house. Once the gates of Erik's lair opened and she got the boat to shore, she walked around the candle lit lair looking for him. As she walked around his bed chambers, she noticed a picture frame sitting on the nightstand. She approached it and saw that the photo inside the frame was of Erik and her mother. Erik was standing behind Christine holding her in his arms as they posed for the picture. She then saw a music box that was sitting next to it with a Persian monkey sitting on the top of it holding symbols. When she touched it, it began to play the familiar tune of Masquerade.

Erik had gotten a bath to get ready for the night's events. He had taken off his mask and wig before stepping into the tub. Once he was finished he got up and dried himself off and slipped on his trousers before walking back to his bed chambers to find a dress shirt to put on and to slip on his wig and mask once more. As he entered his chambers he gasped at the sight of Clorinda sitting there looking up at him. He didn't say a word and only screamed in fear as she saw his distorted flesh. She ran passed him, and Erik could only watch as she jumped into the gondola and pushed herself away from his lair. Erik sat down at the end of his bed, and sobbed at the sight of his own daughter screaming in at his face.

Once Clorinda made it back to the hallways of the opera house the show had already started so went to box five where her and Erik usually sat to watch one of her mother's operas. Only when she made it there Erik wasn't sitting in his seat like he always would be. She waited until her mother's opera was over and then when her mother actually came to box five and didn't see Erik sitting there Clorinda said "he never showed up." Christine had a seat next to her daughter and said "was he here at all tonight?" "no, I went down to his lair and a man was there, an ugly man. I screamed and ran away from him and came back here. I hope Monsieur Kire is ok." said Clorinda. Christine kissed her daughter and said "go on to bed I will go check on Erik." "can I come?" asked Clorinda. "no, go on to bed." said Christine.

Christine took the gondola to Erik's lair and began to look for him. She found him lying in his bed with his eyes full of tears. He looked as if he had been crying for hours which would put Clorinda's surprise visit around the right time frame. She approached the bed and had a seat next to him. "Erik, she didn't know that it was you. She doesn't know about your deformed flesh." said Christine. "she screamed in my face Christine. She yelled in fear and ran away from me as if I were her worst nightmare." cried Erik. "she was upset that she didn't see you at the opera tonight." said Christine. "how could I have went and showed my face after having that happen to me?" cried Erik as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "if she knew that it was you Erik she wouldn't have screamed." said Christine. "that's a lie." cried Erik. Christine kissed him, and said "oh Erik if only you knew how much you mean to me." "just go away Christine, I'm still mad at you for denying my proposal to you last night." said Erik. "I'm mad at you for not coming to my performance tonight. Never ever have you missed one of my shows and tonight was the first time. That made me angry Erik and now I don't know what to think of you." said Christine.

Erik got to his feet, and grabbed Christine by her dress and said "You're not the one who has to walk around with this face! You're not the one who can't touch your own daughter or show her any kind of love. You have everything Christine!" "and you have me." said Christine. "yes, once every night unnoticed down in this dark lair that no one knows is here. I can't take you out to dinner or for a walk in the park because I am a wanted man! A monster who can't leave this place because of his own face!" yelled Erik. "then what do you want? Tell me what you want Erik?" cried Christine. "I want you, I want my daughter to know who her father is, I want the world to stop hunting me down like an animal! I want to live like a normal human being." cried Erik. Erik then let Christine go and said "just leave me be Christine." Christine wiped the tears from her eyes, and left Erik alone once in his lair upset that he couldn't live a normal happy life……

****

More to come….R&R


	28. Fear can turn to love

****

Wow, thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews. I know that this story is getting more exciting as the chapters go on so I decided to do another chapter in one day due to popular demand. Please enjoy and don't forget to R&R…..

Early the next morning, Erik lied in bed fast asleep wearing his black wig and white mask. After what happened the night before he wound up crying himself to sleep and waking up like he went to bed…a mess. Just then he heard the gates of his lair open and seconds later Clorinda climbed onto the end of his bed. "Good morning Monsieur Kire." she replied. "What time is it?" asked Erik. Clorinda reached over for the pocket watch that was on his night stand and read the time "8 am." "when did you learn to tell time?" asked Erik as he rubbed his eyes. "you taught me." said Clorinda. "right I forgot." said Erik. "you didn't get hurt did you?" asked Clorinda as she lied down next to Erik. "what do you mean?" asked Erik. "last night you didn't show up at the opera and when I came down here there was a man walking around." said Clorinda. "what did this man look like?" asked Erik. "he was so ugly, not even human. He was more like a monster and I yelled at him." said Clorinda. "he was really that ugly?" asked Erik. "hideous." she replied.

Erik had a hard time holding the tears back because he knew what his daughter really thought of him. "what's wrong Monsieur Kire?" asked Clorinda seeing the sorrow in Erik's eyes. "nothing I'm perfectly fine." said Erik. "really because you don't look ok." said Clorinda. "your mother and I got into an argument last night." said Erik. "about what?" asked Clorinda. "she got upset because I missed the opera last night." said Erik. "did you say sorry?" asked Clorinda. "yes but she didn't forgive me." said Erik. "I came here last night and I saw a picture of you and my mom. Have you ever been in love with my mom?" asked Clorinda. "no." said Erik. "you know sometimes I wish that my father were still here. I would have loved to spend time with him but you know what else I wish?" asked Clorinda. "what?" asked Erik. "in my heart I think that you would have made a great father." said Clorinda. "what makes you think that?" asked Erik. "because you're kind to me and treat me just like one of your own." said Clorinda.

Erik smiled, and said "your father would be very proud of you." "I wish he were still here." said Clorinda. "he is, he's in your heart." said Erik wiping the tears out of his eyes. "did you ever have children?" asked Clorinda. "Yes." said Erik. "what happened?" asked Clorinda. "she doesn't know that I'm her father." said Erik. "well why don't you tell her?" asked Clorinda. "she just wouldn't understand." he replied. Clorinda smiled "I think that anything is understandable if given the chance to be explained." "Oh Clorinda." said Erik as he buried his face in his hands. "if only you could understand how I really feel." Clorinda gave Erik a hug, causing him to push her away from him. "Don't touch me." "it's only a hug." she replied. "you can't touch me, just stay away from me." cried Erik. Clorinda got off his bed, and said "my mother's second show is tonight please say that you'll come." "I shall be there." said Erik. "you promise?" asked Clorinda. "yes." said Erik.

Later on that evening, Erik cleaned himself up and got dressed in his Sunday best. As he walked past the stage to get to his box he heard the laughing of Clorinda coming from the halls. He walked around the corner and felt a strike of pain hit his heart at the sight of what he saw. There with his daughter stood Philippe showing her some cheap magic trick. Philippe smiled at Erik, and said "my what smart girl she is." he replied. "What are you doing here?" asked Erik. "I got released of course, my time is up." said Philippe with a smile. "He's my uncle Monsieur Kire." said Clorinda. Philippe turned toward Clorinda and said "you know you don't look like your father." "I don't? my mother says I look just like him." she replied. Erik gave Philippe a look that said "If you tell her about me being the father I'll kill you." Philippe how ever looked back at Erik and said "maybe you do look like your father. I wouldn't surly remember anymore because it has been years since I last saw him." "Monsieur De Changy was just leaving." said Erik. "yes for the Opera, I wouldn't miss Christine's opera for the world." said Philippe as he walked away.

Erik ran into Christine's dressing room to thankfully see that she was the only one around. "Erik? What's wrong?" asked Christine as she put down her hair brush. "Philippe, he's back and he knows that Clorinda is my daughter." said Erik trying to catch his breath. "are you sure it's him?" questioned Christine. "yes, I know that it's him. I just had a conversation with him because he was talking to Clorinda." said Erik. "why on earth has he come back?" questioned Christine. "he wants my daughter, I can't let this happen to me." he replied as he sat down and put his head in his hands. Christine approached her sweet angel of music and had a seat next to him. "Erik sweetheart, I promise you that no one is going to take away our baby girl." said Christine. "Oh Christine, if only you knew how I feel right now." said Erik. "go to your box and stay there with Clorinda. I shall come for you after the show." said Christine. Erik rose to his feet, and said "I love you Christine." "as do I." she replied.

Once Erik returned to his box, he sat with Clorinda who looked as if she were worried about him. "is everything ok?" "yes why?" asked Erik. "because you're sweating." said Clorinda. "I'm fine." said Erik. When the lights dimmed and the music started Erik sighed in relief. Seeing Christine sing sent tingles down his spine causing him to want her. Once the first act was over, from behind him came Andre. "Monsieur Erik, I'm sorry to disturb you but I need you to help raise the sand bags from behind the stage. I would do it myself but I have a bad back." Erik looked at Clorinda and said "stay put." "yes Monsieur" she replied. "why don't you bring her back stage? It might be interesting for her to see what happens behind the scenes." said Andre. "fine." said Erik.

Erik and Clorinda followed Andre behind stage, pushed there way through the crowds of actors and ballerina's. Andre picked Clorinda up in his arms, and said "now watch how strong Monsieur Kire is." Erik took the ropes of the sandbags, and through them over the rafters and began to lift them up one by one. "Wow, you're really strong Monsieur Kire." said Clorinda as she watched Erik pull up each sandbag. Just then one of the actors approached them, and said "Monsieur Andre Ryer needs to see you in the orchestra pit." Andre placed Clorinda back down and said "excuse me." Once Andre walked away, Clorinda stood there watching Erik lift the last few sandbags. Just then Philippe approached Clorinda and said "what on earth are you doing?" Clorinda looked at Philippe and said "Monsieur Kire is very strong." Philippe crossed his arms and said "really now?" Erik rolled his eyes, and said "what did I tell you before? I want you to leave us alone." Philippe smiled, and looked at Clorinda "do you want to see a magic trick?" "yes uncle Philippe." begged Clorinda. Just then Philippe approached Erik and tore away his wig and mask revealing his disheveled locks of blonde hair and distorted flesh. Erik dropped to his knees, and then the curtains opened and Clorinda along with the audience screamed in fear. Erik closed his eyes in disgust and covered his disfigurement with his hand. Philippe turned towards the audience and said "The Opera Ghost has returned, this proves that no one not even him can hide from the world." Erik turned towards his daughter hoping that she could accept him for who he really was but was only disappointed when she screamed louder and ran away from him. The audience all began to scatter out of the theater leaving Erik alone on the floor. Philippe knelt down next to him, and said "no one can ever accept you when they see who you really are. This is just the beginning of your pay back for what happened four years ago."

Once Philippe left him, Erik looked over at Christine who was standing there looking at him in pity. He then noticed that all the ballerina's and actors were standing around looking at him as well. Erik struggled to get to his feet and yelled "what are you all looking at? Haven't you ever seen a man before!" Christine just stood there staring at him, and then watched as her angel ran off into the night forgetting his wig and mask. Christine ran through the halls to try to find her daughter and lost all hope until she heard crying coming from under her bed. Christine sighed, and kneeled down and looked under the bed to see Clorinda crying. "Oh Sweetheart where have you been." Clorinda crawled to Christine and clung to her. "Oh Mommy, I got so scared." Christine held her daughter close to her and said "It's ok sweetheart, I'm here now." "I'm scared mommy, that man is a monster he's like something out of my nightmares." cried Clorinda. Christine immediately put Clorinda down on the bed, and pointed her finger at her. "Now you listen to me young lady, you will not speak of Monsieur Kire that way ever again. After all that he has done for you and now you're going to speak of him like that?" "yes mother." she replied as she lowered her head. "of all things he has taught you the one thing him and I believe in is never to judge a person until you walk a mile in there shoes." said Christine.

Clorinda hugged Christine, and said "but that man isn't Monsieur Kire. He isn't the one we talked to everyday or the one you sung with." Christine sat down on the bed with Clorinda, and said "but he is my dear, I know that it's hard to understand but that man who was on the stage tonight is the same person who you have known your entire life." "I screamed in his face" cried Clorinda. Christine lied her daughter down and covered her up. "Get some sleep sweetie." "Mommy, please don't let him hurt me." cried Clorinda. "Oh honey, don't worry just go to sleep." said Christine. Once Clorinda closed her eyes, Christine walked down to Erik's lair to see him standing in front of one of his mirrors totally lifeless. "Erik, are you alright?" asked Christine as she approached him. Erik made no point to turn and look at her and instead just ran his hand down the glass of the mirror tracing the reflection of his distorted face. "she yelled at me Christine, my own daughter screamed at my true appearance." cried Erik. "Erik she didn't know." said Christine. "know what? That I wasn't really the handsome man she thought I was? That I didn't really have black hair? Because in reality I look like a total monster instead of the lonely handsome man she thought I was?" Christine touched his shoulder and turned him around to face her. His face was wet with tears and his eyes were red from crying so long making Christine feel so bad for him. "I hate when you see me like this." cried Erik. Christine handed him his mask, and said "you left this at the opera." Erik took it from her, and placed it down on his night stand. "just leave me be tonight." he cried. "Oh Erik I can't leave you like this. Come on let us lie with each other." said Christine leading him over to the bed. Erik who was still sobbing lied down on the soft black sheets and blankets with Christine who was running her fingers through his thin blonde locks. "is this helping Erik?" asked Christine. Erik closed his eyes and said "my heart aches."

Christine began to passionately kiss him, and Erik continued it. "do you want me to continue?" asked Christine, eager to unbutton his shirt. When she didn't get a response, Christine un buttoned his shirt anyway, and trailed her fingers all the way down to his trousers. She then unbuttoned the top button sewn into the fabric and slipped her warm hand down into the center, feeling his manhood. As they kissed, Christine stroked his shaft trying to awaken his sexuality. After a while Erik, who couldn't come to make himself get hard enough to make love to her pulled her hand away from him and said "I can't concentrate Christine, not tonight anyway." "what's wrong?" asked Christine. "Oh Christine my daughter will never look at me the same way ever again. Do you know how that makes me feel?" asked Erik. Christine smiled, and said "Don't worry Erik, everything is going to be ok. I learned something important from you." "and what is that?" asked Erik. Christine kissed Erik on the fore head "Fear can turn to love."

The next morning, Clorinda awoke and walked out into the hall to find her mother. After walking around for almost an hour she had finally come across her sitting with Erik in the kitchen. Clorinda backed up in fear at the sight of Erik sitting there wearing his mask and wig once again. "Clorinda, no come here sweetheart." said Christine. Clorinda stood there in the door way trying to look away in fear until she finally came into the room and sat next to her mother.

Erik looked away from her and said "I'm sorry my dear for I have brought you such shame." When Clorinda didn't answer her, Christine looked at his daughter and said "Sweetheart, Erik wants to tell you something." Erik swallowed hard, and said "you see Clorinda I was born very disfigured. When I was a child I was put in a freak show because of my disfigurement and was saved by Madam Giry. The way you saw me last night was what I really look like. This, this body of mine with it's black hair and handsome features are only to hide my true hideousness. I can understand if you never want to see me ever again." "Why would my uncle do this to you?" asked Clorinda. "because he dislikes me." said Erik. "just stay away from me." said Clorinda as she walked out of the room in tears. Erik's eyes had filled with tears, and such pain filled his chest. He had to run after his daughter, and tell her how he felt about her. As Erik ran through the opera house he tried to keep up with Clorinda who was getting farther and farther away from him. They eventually made it outside, and continued the chase through the crowded streets and over to the woods. "Clorinda! No! don't run through there!" yelled Erik as he tried to catch up to her. "leave me alone!" yelled Clorinda as she picked up her pace. Just then as Erik was running, he felt the ground beneath his feet give way causing him to fall and his the ground with a sickening thud. Once Erik came to, everything around him was nothing but dirt and mud. He looked up to see how far he had fallen when he noticed that something didn't feel right. At that moment he gently took his hand and ran it over his leg until he felt blood and bone. When he looked down where his hand was the sight of his shin was torn open with the bone sticking directly out of his flesh. "Christ!" was all that Erik could get out before he lied his head back in agony. As Erik lied there looking up from where he had fallen the sight of Clorinda's head peaking over the hole appeared. "Are you ok?" "I'm in pain." cried Erik as he looked at his daughter. "you're bleeding." she replied. "Clorinda go get your mother and Nadir." demanded Erik. "No." "what?" questioned Erik with a confused tone. "you're a monster." she replied. "Look Clorinda I never once hurt you, so why would I now?" questioned Erik.

Clorinda looked down at the man who she knew her entire life, and said "if I leave you the animals might get you." "Just go get help before I bleed to death." Cried Erik. Once Clorinda was gone, Erik lied there in dyer pain waiting for someone to help him. When the pain got to much for him to handle, he eventually blacked out. When Erik awoke, everything was blurry to him. He couldn't see straight and the pain in his body was worse than when he was in the hole. "Erik, my poor sweet angel." were the soothing words that he heard coming from the familiar voice of his beloved Christine. "Christine….Is that you? I cant see much." he replied. Christine sat down next to Erik, and touched his face with her warm hands. "yes my love, I'm here." "I'm in so much agony." cried Erik as he tried to keep still. Christine looked down at Erik's wounded leg and loosened the bandages a little. After Clorinda had come for her and Nadir they both managed to get Erik out of the hole and bring him back to the opera house. Nadir managed to place the bone back into Erik's shin but wouldn't be able to stitch it up until the infection went away so instead gave him a vaccine to take away some of the agony.

Christine sat there soothing Erik's pains away as he tried to sleep off some of the agony. "where is Clorinda?" asked Erik. Christine removed his mask to prevent irritation to his skin and said "she's in her room." "God hates me my love, he has given me a daughter who doesn't know I'm her flesh and blood and then gives her the power to hate me." said Erik. "what do you suppose we do Erik? We cannot tell her that you are her father. The police will be after her and you and possibly me for sleeping with you." said Christine. "I want her to love me Christine." cried Erik. "and she will, fear will turn to love." said Christine as she ran her fingers through his blonde locks. "promise that you wont leave me Christine." begged Erik as he squeezed her hand. "I promise Erik." she replied. "I am in so much pain Christine." said Erik as he cringed in agony. "don't worry my love everything is going to be ok." said Christine. "no everything will not be ok Christine. I want you to do something for me." said Erik. "and what's that?" asked Christine. "do you trust me Christine?" asked Erik. "yes with all my heart." she replied. "and do you truly love me?" asked Erik. Christine smiled "yes more than life." "then marry me. I want to be able to touch you, love you, be with you and my daughter without having to worry about others thinking that I am some kind of pervert. Marry me Christine, please." begged Erik. "what about the police Erik? What about what Clorinda will think if she sees that you and I are getting married?" questioned Christine. "what she'll think? Christine I don't care what anyone thinks. I am sick and tired of looking at you and not being able to love you the way I should be able to. I don't care if tonight was my last night on earth, I want to be with you forever." cried Erik. "just because we have a daughter together does not mean that we have to be married." said Christine. "But Christine, you don't understand I want to be married to you. I want you to sleep beside me at night." said Erik. "and what will Clorinda think of this after seeing what you really look like?" asked Christine.

Erik wiped the tears out of his eyes, and said "you know what I think Christine?" "what?" asked Christine. "I think that you want nothing more of me than some kind of pleasure. I love you Christine if I can't marry you then I don't want to be with you." said Erik. "I don't want to put you in such dangers Erik." said Christine. "Oh Christine if only you knew how I felt inside. Being with you is like having shards of glass shoved through my heart. I love you so much that when I am rejected by you it kills me on the inside." said Erik. Christine didn't have another word to say to him and just gave her angel a quick kiss and said "get some rest Erik and we shall talk later." "this is what you do all the time Christine." he replied. Before leaving her angel she turned to him and said "sometimes my love it is for the best." she then blew out some of the candles and left her angel's lair……..

****

More to come R&R……


	29. Twins of Forte

****

Just another chapter coming your way because of popular demand. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R. I don't own anyone but Nadir's lover Alex….and anyone else that wasn't in the original story by ALW.

All that night, Erik who lied in complete agony couldn't find the strength to put aside his pain and fall asleep. Aside from his pain he needed to go to the bathroom and couldn't get up because of his hurt leg. So for the remainder of the night, Erik lied there in his swan bed holding his urge to go to the bathroom and put up with his aching leg. Once morning arrived, he was relieved when he heard the gates of his lair opening and saw Christine, Nadir and his daughter walking towards him. Erik quickly grabbed his mask and slipped it over the distorted side of his face but didn't have the time to put on his wig so let his blonde locks stay revealed. Christine sat Clorinda down on the other side of Erik's bed and easily removed his covers. "Morning Erik." said Nadir as he began to loosen the bandages that were on his leg. "Nadir, before you work on my wound I would appreciate it if you would help me to the bathroom. I have had to go all night long but couldn't because no one was here to help me." said Erik. Nadir laughed "you can't get up from this bed. It could be a hazard to your health and your leg." with that he handed Erik an empty jar. "that will have to do for now."

Erik put the jar aside, and said "I shall hold it then until I can get on my feet and walk myself to the other side of my lair to relieve myself without an audience watching me." Nadir began to take off the last few bandages around his leg and said "have it your way." Once the bandages were off his wounded leg, Nadir looked at Clorinda "sweetheart do uncle Nadir a favor and go play by the gondola for a while so I can fix your Father….I mean fix Monsieur Kire's leg." Clorinda nodded, and when she was gone Erik looked at Nadir, and said "Nice going Socrates you almost let the cat out of the bag." "my mistake." he replied as he began to thread a needle to stitch up Erik's leg. "He said he was sorry Erik." said Christine. Erik gave Christine a dirty look, and said "I don't even want to hear you talk after what you did to me last night." "Erik, come on don't be like this." said Christine disappointedly. "I was left to hold my piss last night because you left me alone. What if I had fallen out of bed? Or needed some assistance?" questioned Erik. "I had a daughter to tend to Erik." argued Christine. "I needed you here with me Christine." he replied. "I'll stay with you tonight if Clorinda can stay too." said Christine trying to come to some sort of agreement. "What? And have her see what I really look like? Oh Christine how could you ask of such things from me?" asked Erik. "Could you please stop arguing and let me stitch your leg." said Nadir interrupting them. Once the commotion between the two stopped, Nadir began to stitch up Erik's shin. Each time that the needle would pierce his flesh it caused Erik to yelp in agony. When Nadir re bandaged Erik's leg with clean bandages he left him alone with Christine and Clorinda. "this is just a perfect hole I got myself into. I can't even look at myself right now." said Erik. "Erik, it's ok it's just a little hurt leg." said Christine. "Leave me alone ok Christine." shouted Erik as he pressed his head up against his pillow. "I hate when you're stubborn like this Erik!" said Christine as she through his blankets back over him. "Did I say that I wanted to be covered up?" questioned Erik angrily. "for someone who had to go to the bathroom all night sure doesn't show it!" yelled Christine. At that moment Erik got to his feet and reached for one of the metal rods that he placed candles on. He then leaned against it as he tried to walk towards the corner of his lair. "Kiss me arsh Christine! I'm not going to be bed ridden like a helpless three legged dog." Christine spun around in anger "I hate when you're a stubborn fool Erik!" Just then Erik collapsed on the floor, and yelled in agony. Christine then ran to his aid and said "Now see what you've done! How on earth am I supposed to lift you up?" "I quit Christine, I am one hundred percent finished." said Erik as he tried to pull himself up off the floor. Christine took his hand "Finished with what? Life?" Erik let her lift him up and said "No with you, I can't live like this any longer."

Christine placed her arm around him as she helped him back over to his bed, when he stopped her. "I don't want to lie in bed Christine." Christine nodded, and sat him down in his chair that was near his drawing table. "how is it that you are finished with me?" asked Christine. Erik looked up at her and said "I have pain Christine, pain in my heart that I can't take any longer. This pain can only be cured one way and one way only." "and how is that?" asked Christine. "to be able to love you as my wife. If I cannot love you knowing that no matter you're my wife then I cannot be associated with you. You were once my student but now I need you as my wife Christine. I want to know what it's like to be a husband, a father and a lover." Erik took Christine by the hand and said "I need you Christine." Christine kissed his fore head and ran her fingers through his blonde locks. "Erik if you weren't in danger I would marry you this instant." she replied. "I don't care about me being in danger any longer Christine. I just want to be with you forever and always." said Erik. "We shall take a walk when you are better. That is when we will discuss this situation." said Christine. "I want her to know Christine." said Erik. "no Erik Clorinda must never know." said Christine. "then when? I don't want her to go through life not knowing that I am her father." said Erik. "Erik when she was born you told me to never let her know." said Christine. "yes but times have changed." said Erik.

Just then Clorinda approached Erik and Christine and had a seat next to her mother. "Mother, can I be alone with Monsieur Kire for a few minutes?" "yes sure sweetheart." said Christine. She then walked away and left Erik and Clorinda alone. Clorinda looked at Erik, and said "I want to apologize to you for yesterday." "you need not to apologize to me Clorinda." said Erik. "I was scared." said Clorinda. "who wouldn't be? I am a monster and only your mother has seen past that." said Erik. Clorinda looked into Erik's face and said "so you really don't have black hair?" Erik closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. "No, blonde." "like me." said Clorinda. "Yes, like you." said Erik. Just then Erik turned away from his daughter and began to sing to her…

__

"What you see is what you get….me this horrible

Mesh. I am but a man drug into hideousness by birth put

On this earth to destroy what ever I touch….my hair is thin and blonde

My flesh torn and your mother stayed fond of me. Even after she had seen what

I had truly looked like. If only you knew Clorinda how much your mother

Truly means to me. She had been the only one to intercede what beauty lies beneath me…. If I could tonight I'd let you see how much she and you really mean to me."

Clorinda touched Erik's mask, and said "Monsieur Kire, could you remove your mask?" "no Clorinda, hideousness like this is meant to be covered not seen." said Erik. "you know some of the older kids make fun of me because of my face." said Clorinda. Erik touched her beautiful flesh and said "Clorinda, you are a very beautiful girl. There isn't anything wrong with the way you look, and believe me when I say that you are beautiful." "why do you think god gave me this scar?" asked Clorinda pointing to her cheek. "what so ever do you mean?" asked Erik. "well I saw a photo of my father and he doesn't have it so why was I given it?" asked Clorinda. "sometimes things happen for no reason." said Erik. "no Monsieur Kire, everything happens for a reason." said Clorinda. Erik smiled, and knew that she was his daughter. "What if your father were still alive Clorinda? Would you be happy?" asked Erik. "of course, I would be so happy to have a father to talk to. Could I tell you a secret? Like a father daughter secret?" asked Clorinda. "why would you want to do that?" asked Erik. "Well my father is dead and you're the closest thing that I've ever had to a father." said Clorinda. "ok." said Erik. Clorinda got close to Erik's ear and whispered "I don't think that Raoul is my father." "What?" questioned Erik. "I found letters in my mother's room." said Clorinda. "What kind of letters?" asked Erik.

Clorinda took a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and read it….

__

"Dearest Christine,

You sang like an angel tonight, you sing much better than that

Horrible song bird Carlotta. I hope to see you in my chambers tonight for another

Romantic evening my love. I realize that you have not seen Raoul in a few days which is

Great news because deep down my dear I love you more than life itself. Since the first time you and I kissed I knew that you would be the one, the one who I would want to be with until the day my life ends. Love me Christine and I shall love not another woman but you.

Forever and always my angel…

Opera Ghost."

Erik swallowed hard, and said "maybe Raoul was the opera ghost." "come not Monsieur Kire, my mother was with another. I also heard Madam Giry talking to Meg about it. She says that Raoul isn't my father and that my mother's love is still out there upset over this whole situation." said Clorinda. "maybe he's dead too." said Erik. "don't tell my mother that I know." said Clorinda. "I won't." said Erik. "you know what else I'm glad about?" asked Clorinda. "what?" asked Erik. "that Philippe is no longer my uncle." said Clorinda. "that's ok I guess." said Erik. "but what if he's my father?" questioned Clorinda. Erik immediately grabbed her hand and said "no Clorinda, your mother would have never done such a thing." "you really think so?" asked Clorinda. "yes my dear I am certain." said Erik. "how come you never told my mother that you cared for her?" asked Clorinda. "your mother and I are just friends and nothing more." said Erik. "well can I tell you a secret?" asked Clorinda. "yes of course." said Erik. "I woke up one night and walked into her room and heard her talking in her sleep. She was talking about how much she loved you." said Clorinda. "your mother and I are friends and nothing more." said Erik. Just then Christine re approached them and had a seat with her daughter. Later on that night, Erik who sat at his desk writing looked over and saw Clorinda walking towards him wearing her night gown. "it's late young lady." said Erik. "I can't sleep." she replied. Erik reached for his walking stick and pushed himself up and limped over to her. He then picked her up in his arms and looked into her beautiful face. She looked just like him but much more beautiful. "I have something for you." "you shouldn't be carrying me with your leg." said Clorinda. Erik lied her down in his bed and handed her a porcelain doll that looked just like Christine and said "this was your mother's when she was your age. That will help you fall asleep when you're scared." Clorinda held the doll close to her and said "thank you Monsieur Kire." "any time my dear, now try to sleep." said Erik. He waited until she had closed her eyes and then pulled the privacy drapes down and walked back out to his desk.

Christine seemingly came out of no where and touched his shoulder gently. "she's sleeping like and angel." said Christine. "yes I just put her in bed." said Erik. "do you want to take a gondola ride?" asked Christine. "at this hour?" asked Erik. "yes why not? Come on we can talk." said Christine. Erik limped to the gondola and had a seat with Christine as she pushed them out into the water. Once they were out a good distance, Christine anchored them and lied in her angel's arms. "life is perfect my angel." she replied. "I think she knows." said Erik. "Knows what?" asked Christine. "Nothing." said Erik as he closed his eyes. "Erik don't worry about anything. You are a good man and someday everything good is going to happen to you." said Christine. "When? When is this going to happen?" asked Erik. Christine lied on him, and said "I'll tell you this, if you come with me to my room you're going to get something sweet." "I cant, we cant leave Clorinda all alone down here and go upstairs." said Erik. "then lets go back to your lair." said Christine. "What? And be heard or spotted by Clorinda?" questioned Erik. "then I guess you've never seen Clorinda sleep then have you? When she is asleep no one can wake her not even two lovers making love." said Christine. "no Christine I can't make love with you knowing that Clorinda is sleeping in my bed." said Erik. "ok then why not right here?" asked Christine. "I'd rather go back to my lair." said Erik. "very well if that's what you want to do." said Christine. Once they got back to the lair, Erik and Christine walked past the bed that Clorinda was sleeping in and went around the corner. "where are we going Erik?" asked Christine. "to my secret room." said Erik as he limped with Christine holding onto him.

It seemed like forever until they reached the another part of the lair. Inside the room was lit by candles and had an area on the floor that was propped up by big pillows and a few blankets. Erik and Christine lied down on them, and began to passionately kiss each other. Christine's hands wondered up and down Erik's back until they made it to his trousers and began to unbutton them. "be careful with my leg Christine." reminded Erik as he felt her touch his trousers. Once they were down, Christine began to touch him making him groan in pleasure. "you like that my angel?" asked Christine as she continued. "oh Christine yes I do." he replied. Before moving any further, Christine removed Erik's mask and put It aside. She then lied on top of him, and began to straddle his thighs. "Oh Christine." panted Erik as he began to moan orgasmic sounds from his mouth. Erik's leg was bothering him, but not enough to want to stop her from making love to him. How badly Erik wanted to be on top of her like he always was. When he was in control he could pleasure her more by being able to get deeper into her than when she was sitting on him. "Christine, stop." "is everything ok?" asked Christine in worry. "yes everything is fine, I just want to be on top. I think that it will be better." said Erik. "ok." said Christine. She then lied down and Erik gently placed himself on top of her and began to make love to his angel. "Oh Erik." cried Christine as he forced himself into her. "I love you so much Christine." moaned Erik as he began to passionately kiss her once more. No matter the pain, Erik continued to make love to his angel forcing his manhood deep into her enough to hear her call for more. "Christine! Oh Christine! Harder, harder." cried Erik as Christine wrapped her legs around his waist to get him deeper into her. "I'm so close Erik." moaned Christine as she kept making love to him. "hold it Christine, don't finish yet my love." groaned Erik as he continued. Erik was so into what she was doing to him that he began to kiss her neck and continued that as he heard her sigh in delight. "Oh Erik! I'm close." cried Christine. Once Erik felt himself getting close to finishing, he thrusted deep into her, causing Christine to finish and the feeling of her doing so around his man hood caused him to give one last thrust and finish as well.

A little while afterwards, Christine and Erik fell asleep next to each other knowing that things were going to get a little better. The next morning, Clorinda awoke wrapped up in Erik's covers. She rose from the swan bed and walked out into the lair to see that her mother nor Erik were around at all. In curiosity she walked over to Erik's organ and had a seat at it. She placed her doll down on the top of it and looked at the score that was sitting on top of the keys. "Don Juan Triumphant?" questioned Clorinda as she looked at it. Clorinda looked around and then pressed down on some of the organ keys making a loud noise. Liking the sound, she began to follow the score of Don Juan Triumphant playing what was left of Erik's opera. Down the hall in the small room, Erik and Christine lied there next to each other sleeping. Erik awoke to the sound of his Don Juan Triumphant score being played. Christine rolled over and said "Sweetie, stop playing the organ. It's too early for that." Erik woke his angel up and said "I'm not playing." Christine gasped in fear, "hurry, get dressed. Someone is in the lair!" with that Erik pulled on his trousers and shirt before pulling himself up to limp out to his lair with Christine right behind him. Once out in the lair, Erik looked over at his lair expecting to see Philippe or Ryer there but instead saw his little Clorinda playing his score. Christine approached him moments later, and gasped at the sight of her daughter playing the organ. "is this for real?" asked Christine in surprise. Erik had tears in his eyes, and said "yes my dear this is real. I couldn't understand why she hated dancing and why god had given her the singing voice that is worse than Carlotta but now I know why. She had been given the gift of music through instruments, like me."

Once Clorinda stopped playing the organ, Erik approached her. "that was wonderful Clorinda." "oh, I didn't know anyone was around." she replied. " You know how to read music?" asked Erik. "well it's pretty easy really, you just have to follow the beats. I've seen you play this thing a lot." said Clorinda. "I think that you have found your place in the musical world." said Erik. "really?" questioned Clorinda. "yes but not the organ. You see the organ is my forte." said Erik. "well why can't it be mine too?" asked Clorinda. "because there isn't enough room for two organ players in one room. You my dear shall start out on something that I once started out playing." said Erik. "and what is that?" asked Clorinda. "the violin." said Erik. "the what?" questioned Clorinda. Erik smiled, and walked over to his shelf and took out his old violin and handed it to her. "the violin." "that doesn't look as fun as the organ." said Clorinda examining the violin disappointingly. "nonsense that is a great instrument. You will do great at it." said Erik. "thanks you monsieur but I really rather play the organ." said Clorinda. "Clorinda, don't be ungrateful of monsieur Kire's generosity." said Christine. "yes mother." said Clorinda. "your grandfather was a famous Swedish violinist." said Christine. "really?" questioned Clorinda. "yes he was." said Christine. "and what about my father?" asked Clorinda. Christine and Erik both looked at each other and then Erik answered "he was great at any instrument he could get his hands on including the violin." "do you know how to play the violin?" asked Clorinda. "that was my first instrument." said Erik. "I will play this for you monsieur but really I think I would be happiest with the Organ." said Clorinda. "and I will tell you again Clorinda. There is only room for one organ player in this opera house but if you learn the violin and like it maybe, just maybe I will teach you the organ, my forte." said Erik. "ok, fair is fair." said Clorinda.

Once Clorinda had run off with her Violin, Christine sat down next to Erik who was pondering. "Erik, she is you. What else can I say?" questioned Christine. "sooner or later she is going to find out if she keeps inheriting my traits and skills. What's next? My magic tricks or my artistic skills? If she's really inheriting all my traits then she is going to master the violin in no time like I once did and any other instrument that she gets her hands on. What am I to do Christine? Take these things away so she can never master anything? So that she can never find out that she is good at what ever I'm good at? She has nothing of you inside of her, she is all me. She can't sing and dance like you and damn it she doesn't even have your appearance. If I took off my mask and stood next to her we'd look like twins Christine. Give the girl my organ and she can play it, give her my pencils and she'll probably make a work of art. What am I going to do Christine?" "nothing Erik, you are to let her live her life. She is you Erik, you in every single way and God has given her to you for a reason By not letting her express her talents is holding her back from living. Yes she cannot sing and dance like her mother but she can play instruments and probably make a work of art like her father. That is not a crime Erik, it's called blood, and she has every drop of your blood running through her veins." said Christine. "and what am I to say on the day when she comes to me and says "wow Monsieur Kire, you know that we both can draw, play any instrument we get a hold of….oh and do the same magic tricks not to mention the fact that we both have the same looking scar on the same cheek on the left side of our faces?" what then Christine?" Christine looked Erik right in the eyes, and said "then you tell her the truth, you tell her that we were involved but you tell her why. You tell her why you were once called the opera ghost and why you live down here. You tell her why we were madly in love and why I left Raoul. Then if she can forgive you like I did then you tell her that you are her father and why." said Christine…..

****

More to come soon….R&R


	30. The Kiss to Thy own Flesh and Blood

****

Wow, so a lot of people are putting my story down as their favorite. I guess that's sort of cool. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to send your opinions in….

Erik awoke one morning to the sight of his daughter lying next to him awake. In fright, Erik sat up and sighed at the feeling of his mask still being on his face.

"What on earth are you doing here?"

"Mother is sick and I couldn't bear to see her like that any longer."

Erik rose fro his bed and limped over to his wardrobe closet quickly slipping a shirt over his head.

"is she alright?"

"Nadir says that she has something called "diphtheria"

Once Erik was finished putting on his shirt and trousers he quickly blew out some of the candles as he headed for the gondola. Clorinda jumped off his bed, and headed for Erik as he began to push himself through the water.

"Wait for me Monsieur!"

Erik held out his gondola pole and let her grab onto it so that he could get her into his boat. Once Erik was docked at the opera house stairs, he tied the end of it to a post and helped Clorinda out of the Gondola.

"Watch your step."

"Where are you going now?"

Erik ran up the stairs trying to make it to the hallways as fast as he could.

"To see your mother! Just stay out of trouble while I'm gone!"

Erik couldn't get to Christine's dressing room fast enough. It seemed as if he trudged through hundreds and hundreds of actors and ballerinas just to get towards the stage area. All he could think about was his dear Christine and why she had become sick. When he finally got to her room he took a moment to catch his breath to enter calm instead of as if he just ran a hundred miles be there. When he entered, he saw his sweet Christine lying in her bed pale, and weak looking. The only sound that came from her was of coughing and raspy breathing. Erik on the other hand did what he could only think to do, he took a seat at her bedside and held onto her hand. Christine opened her brown eyes and looked at the angel of music sitting at her bedside. For a moment all she wanted to do was apologize to him once more for ever causing him such heart ach on that night of Don Juan Triumphant many years ago. Erik lightly squeezed her hand.

"Don't say a word my angel, you need to save all your strength for when you really need it."

"Nonsense Erik, I can surly spare a few words for you in my suffering. It would be selfish not to since you have come to my aid."

Erik couldn't help but shed a few tears at what she had just said to him. How on earth could it be that she still felt bad for him after so many years of heart ach between the both of them. Not only had they been through so much together but they each experienced being miserable in their own ways. He thought he had lost Christine forever and Christine had experienced such abuse from the Viscount that it was only right that he die at his feet. He knew that he needed to put the past behind him so instead of going any further he wiped his eyes and tucked his angel in.

"Clorinda is worried about you."

God how could he even start such a conversation knowing the condition she was in? such stress could cause her to become more ill then she already was.

"Do me a favor and watch over her until I can."

"Of course I will Christine. I'm sure that everything is going to be fine."

With that, Christine began to violently cough, causing so much pain to enter Erik's heart once more. At that moment, Erik tried to kiss her forehead, but was pushed away by her.

"No Erik, you might catch whatever I have."

"How can you expect me not to kiss you Christine? I love you my angel no matter what."

"Just leave me be before you catch what ever it is I have. You're the only one who can care for Clorinda if something happens to me. She needs you Erik."

Erik buried his face in his hands and walked out of her room. He ran down the halls searching for the one person who could make his angel well again. When he found Nadir, he angrily slammed him up against the wall and held him by the shirt.

"How can you make her better!"

Such anger was in his voice as he looked up at Nadir who had never seen such anger in Erik's soul before.

"Erik, I have done all that I can do for her."

"That isn't good enough, can't you see that she's dying?"

"Erik, calm down, I have ordered her a vaccine."

"Really? When will you give it to her?"

"it's going to be here in a week."

Hearing that gave Erik nothing but more anger and he pressed Nadir harder up against the wall.

"A week? She'll be dead in a day if she doesn't get that medicine."

"There is nothing more that I can do for her Erik."

In anger, Erik through Nadir down.

"what if she dies Nadir? Then what?"

"Then you will have to care for Clorinda."

"She can never know Nadir, she can never ever find out that I fathered her."

"what choice do you have then?"

"My Choice is for Christine to get well."

As Erik walked through the halls to get back to his lair, he found Clorinda sobbing up against a door. He looked down upon his beautiful child and picked her up in his arms.

"Come, your mother needs her rest."

Hours later, Erik who sat at his organ knew that Clorinda had also inherited the same emotions as he. When he is sad he always liked to be alone to think about the situation and as he looked across the lair he spotted Clorinda sitting alone pondering about the events that took place just this morning. How was he supposed to look at her the same knowing that she was him in every way? She was bound to find out about them being related sooner or later and if not today then possibly the next.

Erik turned towards his organ and called the small child to him.

"Clorinda, come here child."

Clorinda heard the soothing voice of Erik call her and did as she was told and walked towards him. He also looked as sad as she was by the sorrow in his face. She sat down next to him and looked down at the keys of his organ.

"Do you know why your mother is sick?"

Clorinda shook her head.

"No Monsieur."

"Do you wish to know why?"

"No Monsieur."

"Do you want to be educated why?"

"No Monsieur."

"Then what do you want?"

"to be left alone."

Clorinda then got to her feet, and sadly walked back over to the seat that she was sitting in before Erik had called for her. Erik on the other hand began to cry and pounded on his organ to try to drown out the sad cries from his aching heart. Once he had finished, he wiped his eyes and looked over at his daughter.

"Come Clorinda it is time for bed."

Clorinda turned to face him.

"I'm not that tired tonight Monsieur."

"But you still need to sleep."

With that, Erik picked her up and lied her down in his swan bed. Once he had covered her up he was surprised when he felt her pulling him down to sit.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just wanted to talk to you."

"You know Clorinda I would do anything for you and your mother."

"I know you would and now I want you to tell me the truth."

Erik swallowed nervously.

"What?"

"I want you to tell me that my mother is going to be ok."

"I don't know if she is going to be ok."

"I want to hear the words anyway."

Erik looked down upon his sweet angel.

"Yes, she's going to be ok."

"Can I ask something of you?"

"Yes, anything."

"If my something terrible does happen to my mother I want you to promise me that no one but you will come for me. I don't want to be in an orphanage, I want to be with someone that truly loves me."

Erik couldn't hold back the tears that were burning his eyes any longer and let them fall.

"Your mother is going to be fine Clorinda. She is going to be with you forever and so will I."

With that Clorinda gave Erik a hug, never letting go of him.

"Sometimes Monsieur I wish that my mother had fallen in love with you."

Erik lied Clorinda down and covered her up.

"Have you been playing the Violin like I asked you to?"

"Yes Monsieur."

"And do you like it?"

"No Monsieur, I only do it because you ask me to."

"What would make you happy?"

"To play the organ."

"Goodnight Clorinda."

"Goodnight Monsieur."

After Erik had seen Clorinda fall asleep, he quietly made his way up to Christine's dressing room to check on her. He sat at her bedside and touched her hand.

"Where's Clorinda?"

"Asleep in my bed."

"You take great care of her Erik."

Erik couldn't help blush as what he heard his angel say to him. He had only known what to do with her because of what he had seen Christine do.

"I am no better at taking care of her than Carlotta is at singing."

Christine tried to laugh but was cut off by her violent coughing. Erik had begun to cry again because he had brought on more pain to her.

"I am so sorry Christine, this is all my fault."

"Nonsense Erik, don't blame yourself."

"all I want is for you to be ok."

"And I will Erik."

"I can't stay long my love, Clorinda will start to worry."

Christine touched his pale face with her cold hand.

"You look tired my angel, please try to get some sleep tonight."

"Wearing my mask disturbs my sleep."

"Then take it off."

"It's easier said then done."

"Can I tell you something?"

Erik held Christine's hand.

"Of course my love."

"I was thinking about something's last night and thought that maybe I was being a little selfish to you."

"What so ever do you mean?"

"Well you want to be married to me and I'm holding you back from it. When I get better I want to marry you."

"You mean that?"

"Yes angel I will marry you."

"I would kiss you but I'm afraid to get sick my love."

"It's late Erik, just go to sleep so I can get some rest."

Erik kissed Christine's forehead and tucked her in under the warm blankets.

"Stay warm my love."

"You too."

With that Erik left the room, and began to walk down the halls to get back to his lair. As he turned the corner, Madam Giry stopped him.

"Late night Erik?"

"I was seeing Christine."

"I heard what you did to Nadir today."

"Yes, and only because I care about the health of my love."

"That doesn't give you any right to pin her doctor up against a wall."

Erik shook his head in anger.

"No Madam it doesn't but I did it anyways now please let me get back to Clorinda before she wakes up."

"I shall talk to you later Erik."

Once Erik got back down to his lair he checked on Clorinda to find that she was still fast asleep. He covered her up, and wanted nothing more than to give her a kiss goodnight but was afraid she'd wake up. Erik looked around and when he realized that no one else was around to witness him do it he leaned down and placed his lips on her cheek. Her skin was soft and milky like her mother's which gave him relief to know that she had at least one trait of Christine's. He then kissed her and brushed away the blonde curls that were in her face.

"Goodnight my child."

Erik then walked out to his organ and sat down to write some of his ideas down on paper. He couldn't sleep, not with Clorinda sleeping in his bed. He didn't mind having her stay with him but couldn't wait to have Christine well again so that he could sleep alone in his bed once more. After hours of writing his music, Erik fell asleep slumped over his organ with the feather pen still in his grasp. He had set out a few pillows on the floor for him to lie on earlier that night, but never made it to them before he fell asleep. The next morning, Erik was awoken when his hand fell off the top of his organ and slammed into the keys, causing a loud noise. He was happy when he found Clorinda still asleep and ran his fingers through his blonde locks before he walked over to the pile of pillows that were on the floor and lied back down. He was so tired from sleeping uncomfortably on the organ. As he closed his eyes, he felt someone pounce onto him and opened his eyes to see Clorinda.

"Good Morning Monsieur Kire."

"Oh Clorinda, please let me sleep."

"Are you ok?"

"I didn't sleep well last night, please just let me rest a while longer."

"If I have to sleep here tonight I could always let you have your bed back."

"Nonsense I shall be fine here. When I wake up we will go have brunch with your mother."

"ok, I'll go play a quiet game in the other room."

"In that case I'm going to lie in my bed."

Erik then got to his feet and walked over to his swan bed and lied down. Moments later, he closed his tired eyes, and fell asleep. As the hours passed, he seemed to have a dreamless slumber and was felt a little better by the time he had woken up. The first thing he did was look at the time, which was ten am. He then got up and walked out to his lair to see Clorinda sitting at his drawing tables. She had kept her word and stayed quiet so that he could get his rest and was happy that she had. Erik's curiosity had caught the best of him and he walked towards her.

"What are you doing Clorinda?"

Clorinda turned towards him with a sheet of paper in her hands.

"Drawing."

"What are you drawing?"

"I made it for you."

Clorinda handed Erik the piece of paper and he looked at the beautiful art work that she had done. The picture was of a few ballerinas dancing on the stage in some sort of opera. She wasn't at his level of art work but was close to it. In anger, Erik grabbed the pencils away from her, and through her picture down onto the table.

"Don't touch my pencils, stay away from them!"

"What's wrong?"

Erik through down the pencils, and pulled her away from the table.

"Did I say that you could touch my things!"

Clorinda curled up in the corner like a torn rag doll that was thrown aside by an angry child.

"I'm sorry, I thought you would like the picture."

"Keep off of my personal things! You got that?"

Clorinda nodded and watched as Erik stormed away from her in anger. She had only drawn the picture to please him but found that he could care other wise.

"Are we going to see my mother?"

"No, you stay here and I'll be back."

Erik had left her alone and walked up to Christine's dressing room to see how she was doing. When he entered he found Christine lying in bed looking weaker than she had looked the day before. He touched her hand as he sat down at her bedside.

"How are you feeling today?"

"sick."

"don't worry my love, you will be fine in a day or two."

"I'm hot."

Erik felt her fore head that was burning up.

"Did you tell Nadir about this?"

"Yes and he gave me some medication for it."

"What kind of medication?"

"Just some syrup to bring down my fever."

Erik buried his face in his hands.

"She can draw Christine."

"Who?"

"Clorinda, she can draw."

"Like you?"

"Not as good but just about."

"She is your daughter Erik, what did you expect?"

Erik looked away with tears in his eyes.

"I took the pencils away from her Christine, I yelled at her and told her never to touch my things ever again."

"That will only hold her back from being you."

"That's the thing Christine, I don't want her to be like me, I want her to be like you."

"Sometimes Erik what you want and what will happen are two different things."

"Are you hungry?"

"No just tired."

Erik tucked her in, and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Excuse me my love. You get well and I will be back later."

Erik had walked back down to his lair to find Clorinda where he had left her, curled up in a corner. He approached her and held out his hand hoping that she would take it. When she didn't, Erik walked over to his drawing table and picked up the picture that she had drawn and hung it up on the wall that displayed all of his other drawings.

"Clorinda, it's a great picture. I'm sorry about what happened between us earlier."

Clorinda rose from the floor and approached his wall of art work which mostly consisted of pictures drawn of Christine.

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because I was upset with myself that's why."

"Over what?"

"I'm upset that you are becoming more like me each day."

"Is that such a bad thing? You are the closest thing to a father that I've ever had."

"I just always liked being my own person. Look, I'm sorry about today so let's just put that aside and move on."

"You draw my mother a lot."

"Yes so I do."

"You love my mother don't you?"

"As a friend and nothing more."

"You don't have to lie to me anymore, Nadir told me that you and my mother once loved each other. Well he didn't tell me, I was hiding behind a door when I heard him talking about you and my mother. What happened to that Monsieur Kire?"

At that moment he was put on the spot and didn't know what to say to the small girl who was anxious to know about he and Christine's love for one another. At that moment he knew that he couldn't tell her the truth about them still being together in love. At that moment Erik's life was put on the spot…….

****

More to come soon….I hope this is easier to read for those who have complained earlier about my paragraph forms….R&R


	31. The Skeleton Key

****

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. Enjoy the latest chapter of the story…..

"You don't have to lie to me anymore, Nadir told me that you and my mother once loved each other. Well he didn't tell me, I was hiding behind a door when I heard him talking about you and my mother. What happened to that Monsieur Kire?"

At that moment he was put on the spot and didn't know what to say to the small girl who was anxious to know about he and Christine's love for one another. At that moment he knew that he couldn't tell her the truth about them still being together in love. At that moment Erik's life was put on the spot.

Erik swallowed hard and looked at his daughter.

"Your mother and me had a disagreement."

"About what?"

God how Erik wished she wouldn't have gone this far into the conversation but he had to say something. He quickly thought of a time where he and Christine argued and tried to remember one of the many reasons why. He had never broken up with her to begin with so it was kind of hard to pick a reason on why he and Christine would have ever done such a thing. A reason……oh there were so many to choose from but the thing was choosing the one good enough for Clorinda to believe.

"Can I tell you something if you keep it to yourself?"

"Of course Monsieur."

"I really don't have any clue on why your mother and I stopped loving each other."

"Then why don't you go back to her? I'm sure she'll forgive you for what ever reason it was. She loves you, she cries for you in her sleep."

"Now that is enough Clorinda."

"I won't stop until I know that you are happy. Right now I know that you're not happy."

"Come on, let us go do something to get our minds off this."

Erik put on his cloak and gloves while Clorinda slipped on her scarf.

"Where are we going?"

"Now that's the surprise."

Clorinda followed Erik outside to the snowy, icy streets of Paris. There wasn't anyone around because of how cold it was. Erik kept a close eye on his daughter as he led her down the block. The wind gust was very high, blowing snow and sleet into their faces. Once Erik and Clorinda got to their destination which was the frozen pond in the park Clorinda looked around the area confused.

"What are we doing here?"

Erik opened his cloak and took out four small blades and motioned her to sit down on the bench. Clorinda had a seat on the cold surface of the bench and watched Erik take each of her feet and hook one of the blades to the bottoms of her shoes.

"Monsieur Kire, what are you doing?"

"It's time that I taught you something other than music."

Erik then did the same to his shoes and then stood up. When he motioned Clorinda to stand up she staggered to her feet and grabbed onto Erik's cloak as she tried to get her balance.

"I can't stand."

"You must balance yourself."

"How?"

Erik stood her up straight and took her hand and guided her to the frozen ice.

"I don't want to go on the ice. What if it cracks? I could fall in."

Erik skated out onto the ice making a few rounds as his cloak blew in the wind. He then stood out in the middle to show her that the ice was completely frozen.

"Come child, if the ice can hold a full grown man like me it surly can hold the weight of a small child."

Clorinda stepped out onto the ice and as soon as she tried to move she fell onto the cold surface. Erik quickly skated to her and got her to her feet.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't want to do this anymore. I want to go home."

Erik held onto her hand and guided her across the pond.

"You don't want to do it because you don't know how."

"Don't let go of me Monsieur."

"I would never do such a thing."

Erik and her skated around the pond, lifting Clorinda high over his head once in a while. In delight, Clorinda lifted her arms over her head and laughed as Erik spun her high over his head.

"I'm a ballerina now!"

"Would you like to lift me next?"

Erik couldn't help himself from saying such a thing. He was having so much fun spending time with his little girl. Clorinda laughed at such spoken nonsense.

"You know that I could never lift you up Monsieur Kire."

Erik then put his daughter back down onto the ice and watched her glide off by herself.

"You're doing great Clorinda."

"I think I'm going to fall."

"Nonsense, you're doing fine."

As Erik stood there watching his daughter skate he felt something cold and hard hit him in the face and saw his mask slide across the ice. He immediately covered his distorted flesh with his hand and looked over to see Philippe holding a handful of snow. Clorinda immediately came to Erik's defense.

"Go away and leave us alone."

Philippe molded the handful of snow into a ball and chucked it at Clorinda, hitting her in the face and causing her to fall on the ice.

"You're not so tuff now are you."

Erik skated over to his mask and slipped it over his face before skating over to Philippe.

"If you know what's best you better leave us be."

Philippe got into Erik's face and pushed him aside.

"I aim to kill you ."

Just then Philippe took out his gun and pressed the barrel into Erik's chest.

"One move and I will pull this trigger."

"What do you want?"

"I don't have the slightest clue other than to kill you."

"Then go ahead and pull the trigger."

Philippe laughed and pulled away his gun.

"Consider this a warning for what is to come. I'm going to personally cut you up into a million pieces and put you on display in the opera house."

Erik skated away from him, and picked up his daughter.

"Go sit on the bench and take off your skates."

Once Clorinda walked over to the bench, Erik got back into Philippe's face.

"Here's a warning for you, if you ever touch my daughter ever again I swear I won't hesitate to cut that stupid smile off your face."

Erik then slipped off his skates and walked away with Clorinda. As they walked back towards the opera house, Clorinda looked up at Erik and broke the silence.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"Really? Because you don't look ok."

"I'm fine."

"Well I'm cold."

Erik looked down at Clorinda and noticed her shivering. Without thinking, he immediately scooped her up into his cloak covered arms, and held her close to his body. Once they got back to the opera house Erik sat her down on the pillows that were spread out on the floor of his lair and wrapped a blanket around her. He then placed a pot of tea over the fire and had a seat next to Clorinda.

"Are you warm now?"

Clorinda pulled the blankets closer to her and smiled.

"Yes, thank you. Are you warm?"

"Not quiet yet."

Clorinda then crawled over to Erik and sat in his lap and wrapped the blanket around them both.

"Can I ask something of you?"

"Yes, what my dear?"

"Show me your face."

Erik couldn't believe that she had asked such a thing of him.

"No Clorinda, I can't. I would do anything for you but sadly enough that is the one thing I cannot do."

"If my mother can smile upon your face then so can I."

"You are too young to see such horror."

Clorinda hugged Erik and pulled the blankets closer to them.

"Is Philippe ever going to come back?"

"I'm sure he will my dear."

"I wish I could move away from Paris."

"Really my dear? And where on earth would you go?"

"Far from here, somewhere that you and I could be safe to walk around without being harassed."

"It's ok Clorinda, everything is going to be fine."

Clorinda then closed her eyes, and Erik lied her down on the pillows and covered her up. Skating had tired her out and Erik decided to let her sleep and go visit Christine. It had began to get dark out and Erik quietly crept through the halls and entered Christine's dressing room to find her resting. He approached her bedside and squeezed her hand.

__

"My dearest Christine, If you don't mind I'd like to

Join you by your side where I can gaze into your eyes.

And sit together now and forever for it is plain as anyone can see

We're truly meant to be…."

"That was beautiful Erik."

"Ever since the first day you became sick I have missed you my dear."

"I'm going to be ok Erik."

"I miss you my angel."

"I shall be fine my love."

Erik touched her hand and kissed it lightly.

"Sweet dreams my love."

"Goodnight angel."

With that Erik tucked his angel in for the night and left the room to return to his lair. Once he arrived, he noticed that his daughter was fast asleep on the pillows that were on the floor. He re tucked her in for the night, and turned to his chambers to go to bed. The last thing he did before he shut his eyes was blow out the candle by his bed and lie down. Later on that night, Clorinda awoke from a nightmare about her mother dying. How badly she wanted someone to hold her close but didn't want to wake Erik up from his sleep. She knew that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep until she knew that her mother was still alive so jumped into Erik's gondola and floated to the other side to go to her mother's room.

In her room, Christine lied wide awake. All she could think about was her sweet Erik and when she would be able to re join him in his lair. When she heard the door opening she thought that her Erik was the one entering to rejoin her at her bedside. She couldn't see anything because of how dark the room was but lied her head against her pillow waiting for Erik's gentle touch to sooth her to sleep. When she felt a hand begin to touch her she knew right away that it wasn't the touch of her angel of music. Christine gasped and rolled over to see the shadow of a man standing over her bed.

"What do you want!"

Once a candle was lit, Christine stared up into the haunting face of Philippe. He stood there dressed in his jacket and was swinging a small skeleton key around his finger.

"This is a funny situation my dear. It's not every night that I see you without your monster at your side."

"Erik is not a monster and I belong to him so leave."

"Not now my dear. Didn't you remember that little will of Raoul's"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Philippe smiled and took out a folded piece of paper and held it in front of him.

"I thought you would say something like this so I kept Raoul's will. It states that "I Raoul De Changy leave my dearest Christine to you. Take care of her and give her what I couldn't…a family, love and a husband."

"I'm not a piece of merchandise that can be just given to you Philippe."

Philippe shook his head and placed the will back into his jacket.

"No but now that we're alone I think it's time that you pay up what is owed to me."

Philippe then walked over to the door and locked it with the key.

"There, I don't think we will be disturbed now."

"Philippe? What are you doing?"

At that moment, Philippe walked over to Christine's bedside and took off his jacket. He then took out his scarf and reached out to touch Christine when she began to scream. Quickly Philippe wrapped the scarf around her mouth, cutting off any screams coming from her.

"That aught to keep you quiet."

Christine began to cry as Philippe climbed onto the bed and held her down as he began to remove her clothes. Christine tried to fight off Philippe but she couldn't even move her legs which were pinned down by his thighs. He was way to heavy and tough to fight off when healthy let alone when terribly sick.

"Now stop fusing, you're only going to make this harder than it already is I wouldn't want to hurt you my dear angel."

How badly Christine wanted to kick Philippe for even calling her angel. Only Erik was able to call her that and no one else. At that moment, Philippe got her night gown off, and held her down as he began to make love to her. Christine cried as she felt him enter her, she belonged to Erik and no one else. She had once made love to Raoul but only once other than that she had only ever given herself to Erik. Everything felt all wrong on her, making love to the Viscount was painful and beyond fighting off. All she wanted to do at that moment was to be in her love's arms and not being pinned down on the bed in her dressing room.

"You like that don't you? Take it like a woman Christine."

Christine tried to scream but couldn't because of the red scarf that was wrapped tightly around her mouth cutting off all the cries building up in her throat. She had once met up with Erik after an opera and untied his scarf and ran it around his trousers and waist to seduce the both of them into a cold winter's evening of making love till dawn. That had been one of the best nights with Erik she had ever had but not now, now was full of pain and suffering she had never thought she'd have to go through.

Once the Gondola hit the shore of the stone stairway of the opera halls Clorinda climbed out of and walked up to the hallways. The halls were dark and quiet except for a small light that was coming from under her mother's doorway. Clorinda approached the door, and jiggled the handle of the door but couldn't open it. The door was locked and it was at that moment she realized that something was wrong for her mother never locked the door. She listened closely and heard a small grunting coming from inside. Clorinda then got down on her knees, and looked under the doorway to peak inside the room. When she did, what she saw brought tears to her eyes. There on the bed was Philippe under the covers holding her mother down as he was doing something that she wasn't sure of. She had never seen such pain in her mother's eyes before and there was no way of stopping it. She heard Philippe yell out cruel words to her as he continued to do what ever it was he was doing to her. Once her eyes could no longer take in such images, she ran off down the halls as fast as she could with tears in her eyes.

Once Philippe had finished, he untied the scarf from around Christine's mouth and began to put his clothes back on. Before he left the room, he turned to Christine's sobbing body.

"If you ever tell anyone or Erik, I won't hesitate on shooting him personally."

With that he left Christine lying there on her bed to sob over the events that had just taken place. The next morning, Erik awoke and walked over to his bathing area of his lair and took off his mask so that he could wash his distorted flesh. Once he had ran the cloth over his face a few times he re placed the mask back over the right side of his face. He then walked towards his organ to still find Clorinda asleep on the pillows. He found it unusual to find her asleep as late in the morning as it was. He gently touched her shoulder, and saw her open her eyes to glance at him but then re close them seconds later.

"Clorinda, it's getting late, come we shall practice the violin together."

"No, just leave me alone."

"Are you ok?"

"I don't feel well, just leave me be."

Erik felt her head, and as he did Clorinda pulled the covers over her and shouted at him.

"I said leave me alone!"

Erik didn't know what had come over her to yell at him.

"I'm going to go see your mother, would you like to come?"

"No, just go away!"

Erik put on his cloak, and then wanted to tuck her in but instead just left Clorinda to rest in peace. He jumped into his gondola and pushed himself through the murky waters of the opera house until he docked and walked through the halls to get to Christine's room. Before he got the chance to reach her room, Meg stopped him.

"Erik, please may I talk to you?"

Erik kindly stopped and nodded.

"There's something wrong with Christine."

"What do you mean?"

"I went into visit her this morning and she wouldn't talk to me. All she did was cry and lie there ignoring me."

"You're her best friend, why on earth would she do such a thing?"

"I don't know, did something happen to her in the last few days?"

Erik pondered a second and shook his head.

"No Nadir gave her the vaccine yesterday so she should be getting better if anything."

"Please cheer her up."

"She's always happy to see me little Meg."

With that Erik walked to Christine's door and entered to see her lying in the bed wide awake with her head faced towards the window watching the birds fly by. Erik approached her bedside and kissed her forehead when he noticed that she didn't flinch or react to it at all. Once Erik had a seat at her bedside, she kept her face turned away from him never even looking at Erik's masked face.

"Christine, is something wrong?"

Christine didn't answer him and kept looking lifelessly out the window.

"Christine, are you feeling alright? Meg tried to talk to you this morning but you didn't say a word to her."

Once again Christine didn't answer him and kept her focus on the window.

"Clorinda yelled at me this morning, and for what I don't know."

When Christine didn't answer him, Erik walked over to the other side of the bed and got close to her face.

"I know that you can hear me Christine, please don't do this to me. If I did something to make you mad then tell me. I love you my angel and don't want to see you lying here like a vegetable."

Christine couldn't help but cry and watched his hand come and wipe them away.

"Oh Christine, please don't make me sit here and cry with you."

Erik put his hand around her neck gently, and she came and pushed him away.

"Don't touch me."

Erik began to cry, and pounded his fists into the mattress.

"Clorinda yelled the same thing to me today Christine….oh Christine what's wrong? Please tell me what is wrong. How is it possible that I go to bed happy and wake up with everyone around me showing such hate?"

"I don't want to be in this room any longer Erik." cried Christine

Erik held onto her hand and kissed it as the tears from him soaked into her skin.

"Yes my angel, anything that you want is my command."

"I want to be with you in the lair."

Just then Nadir entered carrying a cup of cough syrup.

"Erik, how nice to see you here."

"I'm taking Christine down to my lair with me Nadir."

Nadir gave Christine the medicine and looked at him.

"I don't think that it's a great idea. She needs to recover."

"Please Nadir let me go with Erik to his lair."

Nadir took away the cup and gave her a confused look.

"Why so sudden?"

"Because I hate being left alone at night, just please let me stay with Erik."

Nadir sighed and nodded.

"I shall come check up on you every few days Christine."

With that, Erik scooped Christine up in his arms and walked to his gondola and sat Christine down in it. When they reached the lair, Erik carried Christine over to his bed and lied her down in the comfy blankets and pillows. As he was making her comfortable, he noticed a few bruises on her legs. He gently ran his fingers over them and looked at her.

"Christine, where did you get these bruises from?"

"It was from a dancing accident during rehearsal the other day."

"They look new."

"I've been in bed the past couple of days, where else could I have gotten them from?"

Erik ran his fingers over the bruises once more and covered her up. Before he could leave, Christine grasped his hand and pulled him back to her.

"Don't leave me."

Erik just couldn't understand what had come over her. He lied next to her, and wrapped his arms around her trembling body.

"Christine, you know you can tell me anything. Is there something that you want to tell me?"

"No, I'm just not feeling well."

Erik kissed her brown curls and got to his feet.

"I shall be just over across the room my love."

"Erik?"

"Yes my angel?"

"I love you."

Erik smiled, and was about to pull down the privacy drapes when Christine stopped him.

"No Erik, please don't leave me in the darkness."

Erik nodded, and walked over to his organ to work on his music. He looked over at Clorinda who was sobbing as she lied on the pillows. He just couldn't understand what was going on between Christine and his daughter. They were both fine the day before and then when he woke up they both became depressed zombies. He had to do something to at least get Clorinda in a good mood.

"Clorinda?"

Clorinda just rolled over and pulled the covers tighter over her head.

"Clorinda, come I shall teach you the organ."

When Clorinda didn't move, Erik realized that something truly was wrong. How on earth could she have begged him day after day to play the organ and now turn away the chance when he asked her to play it. Something wasn't right and Erik was truly worried about his love and his daughter……

****

More to come soon…..please R&R


	32. Seeking the True Colors

****

Hey everyone thanks again for the reviews. Once again I do not own any of the POTO Characters except Alex and a few of the made up ballerinas. Read and enjoy…

That night, Erik tucked his daughter in for the night. She hadn't moved from her bed all day and refused to speak to anyone. It hurt Erik to watch her lie there in sorrow all afternoon, but what could he do? Afterwards, Erik changed into his night clothes which resided of a white shirt that buttoned half way up his chest and a pair of black slacks. He then blew out the candles that lit his lair and removed his mask in the darkness. He then crawled into bed with Christine who also hadn't spoke a word to him since the morning. Erik wrapped his arms around Christine's body and felt her flinch as he did. She had never flinched before when he done this and it made Erik feel as if the problem she had was with him.

"I really wish you would talk to me Christine."

When Christine didn't answer him, Erik leaned over and tried to kiss her on the lips when she moved away to avoid it. Tears ran down Erik's cheeks, as he rolled over and moved his arms away from her.

"Oh Christine."

"Don't stop holding me Erik."

Erik looked over at Christine, and wrapped his arms around her chest once more.

"Tell me angel, what is wrong? You know you can tell me anything, I've told you that more than a billion times."

Christine touched his hand that was wrapped around her chest.

"Nothing is wrong with me Erik."

"Oh Christine please don't lie to me. Has someone hurt you? Tell me angel."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh Christine, you have bruises on your legs and you flinched when I touched you."

"No one has hurt me Erik and I would appreciate it if you stopped accusing me of such nonsense."

Erik touched turned Christine over on her back, and kissed her neck ever so softly. As he tried to put his hand up her night gown, she stopped him.

"Stop Erik,….just leave me alone."

Erik looked the other way and put his head down.

"You never denied me before."

"I'm sorry Erik…..it's just…it's just."

"It's just what?"

"Nothing I just want to go to sleep Erik."

Erik got up, and put on his cloak as Christine looked at him.

"Where on earth are you going this late?"

Erik placed his mask over his face and began to walk away.

"What do you care?"

Once Erik jumped into his gondola, he began to push himself away from all his problems. Being away from Clorinda and Christine to vent made him feel slightly better. When he docked his boat at the entrance of the stairway Erik walked up the stairs and opened the door to the roof. The night was snowy and the once cobble stone roof was now pure white, leaving his foot prints indented into it as he walked over to one of the gargoyles and had a seat against it. As he took a few deep breaths to relieve the stress from him he heard the sound of footsteps getting closer. When he turned around, Erik spotted Madam Giry standing behind him dressed in her night clothes and cloak.

"It's kind of cold out here to be taking a midnight stroll Erik."

"That it is Madam."

"I saw you storming through the halls just now. Is something wrong?"

Erik pulled his cloak closer to him to keep the wind from entering his body.

"It's Christine, she won't speak to me."

"What seems to be the problem?"

Erik got to his feet and waved his arms in anger.

"That's just it, I don't know what's wrong with her because she refuses to speak with me. Oh this is great too because my own daughter also refuses to speak to me. All her and Christine did was lie around in bed all day refusing to even look at me."

Madam Giry stood next to Erik, and patted him on the back.

"Calm down Erik, maybe they are just tired. When I get tired I get angry too."

"No, it can't be that."

"How so?"

"Because all Clorinda ever does is beg me to let her play the organ. Today I tested her and told her to come play the organ with me. I was trying to get her out of bed and all she did was just look at me and shake her head no. I knew right then and there that there was something wrong."

"Ok but that's Clorinda, what about Christine? How do you know that she isn't just tired?"

"Because tonight I lied with her in bed and put my arms around her. She flinched as if I were going to hurt her. Never once has she ever flinched when I touched her, not even when I came onto the stage during Don Juan Triumphant and held her close to me. There was something else too."

"What?"

"There were bruises on her legs, they looked so painful. She said that she got them during rehearsal the other day."

"That couldn't be possible, because we didn't have rehearsal the other day. It was cancelled because the conductor Ryer became ill with food poisoning and Nadir had to go to his aid."

Erik angrily kicked the snow and turned towards Madam Giry.

"Why would she lie to me? Who is she protecting? I just don't understand it Madam."

"Erik, do yourself a favor and try to rest. You're wearing yourself down to nothing over this. She is in your care now and I'm sure she'll come out of what ever state she's in and tell you what is wrong. I mean she's also been ill so you cannot blame her for her actions."

Erik walked over to the door of the roof and brushed the snow from off of him.

"Sick or not, I know my Christine and this isn't like her."

Erik walked back to his lair and couldn't find it in his heart to lie next to Christine. It was so much easier just to walk over to his organ and write his music. The next morning, after a night of writing his music he noticed Clorinda wake up and walk over to the water's edge and have a seat. Erik realized that it would be a perfect time to talk to his daughter even if it was at the water's edge. Erik walked over to her, and took a seat at her side.

"Good Morning Clorinda."

"Morning."

"Are you feeling any better today?"

"Not really Monsieur Kire."

"You know that you could tell me anything Clorinda, anything in the world no matter how bad it is."

Clorinda wiped the few tears that were in her eyes and looked away from Erik.

"I got scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Something really bad, something that I just couldn't understand."

"What Clorinda? Please tell me."

"I can't Monsieur, please I just can't."

Erik grabbed onto both of Clorinda's shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Clorinda please tell me what happened?"

Clorinda began to cry, and looked away from Erik.

"The other night I woke up from a nightmare about my mother dying. I just wanted to make sure that she was ok because I was so scared. I walked to her room…..and..and the door was locked. I heard noises coming from inside so I got down on the floor and looked under the door. There was a man…he was holding my mother down on the bed saying such cruel things to her."

Erik looked away and realized that's where the bruises on Christine's legs came from. Clorinda was completely sobbing at this point, making it hard for her to speak.

"She was trying to fight off the man but was fighting a loosing battle."

"Did she scream?"

"No, she couldn't, there was a scarf tied tightly around her mouth so that she couldn't make a sound. I was so scared Monsieur, I didn't know what else to do."

"What…What else was the man doing to Christine?"

Clorinda wiped the tears out of her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't know because I don't understand what he was doing to her."

"Tell me Clorinda."

"He…he had his trousers down and was lying on her and pushing himself into my mother. What was he doing Monsieur? What was the man doing to my mother?"

Erik began to sob, and wiped his eyes.

"Who was the man Clorinda?"

"Philippe."

At that moment, Erik's whole world came crashing down beneath him. He got to his feet and looked away from his daughter.

"Go upstairs, just leave your mother and me alone."

"But…but.."

"Just Go!"

Clorinda ran away, and Erik walked over to his bed and looked down upon Christine. She was lying awake but staring into oblivion.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why keep it all bottled up Christine?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I mean! Philippe he…he"

"He what?"

"He raped you Christine."

"Don't be serious."

At that moment, Erik tore the blankets from off her and lifted up her night gown revealing her chest and legs. He chest had scratches on them, and her legs were still badly bruised.

"Oh Christine, this is all my fault."

Christine began to sob, and pulled the covers over her wounded body.

"Just leave me alone Erik."

"He raped you Christine."

"How do you even know that it's true?"

"Because Clorinda watched the whole thing happen."

"How do you even know it's true?"

"Because you flinched when I touched you. In all the years I've stalked and tore you away from the world above never once did you flinch to my touch."

Christine wrapped the covers around her naked body, and let Erik take her in his arms and hold her closely to him.

"Please don't cry Christine."

"Oh Erik I feel so dirty, so used and dirty."

"This is all my fault, this is all Erik's fault."

"No Erik, don't blame yourself."

"If I wouldn't have left you alone this wouldn't have happened."

Christine just continued to cry, and Erik lied her down on the bed once more.

"Get your sleep Christine, you're going to need plenty of it."

Once Christine was asleep, Erik walked up stairs to the hall way. As he walked past Andre's office, he heard the familiar voice of Philippe. Erik walked into the office to find Philippe talking to Andre. Erik smiled evilly..

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something important?"

Andre smiled, and motioned Erik to have a seat.

"Of course not Erik, we're partners."

"Thanks but I won't be staying long."

Philippe put out his hand for Erik to shake it, but Erik grabbed it and twisted it around his back.

"You have the nerve to put out your hand after what you did to Christine? You messed her up and now you're going to pay."

Andre ran behind his desk in fright.

"What is going on?"

At that moment, a fight broke out between Erik and Philippe that ended up in the halls that were full of ballerinas and actors who were rehearsing. Philippe got Erik down on the floor, and he began to punch him in the face. Madam Giry was one of the ones who stood around witnessing the fight going on. Props were broke and pots turned over as Philippe and Erik rolled around the stage beating the hell out of each other. Erik finally got the chance and took out his pocket knife and pointed it at Philippe.

"Go ahead you monster, see how far you go once I'm dead."

"You raped the love of my life."

"Yes, and she was so great Erik. She told me how I was the best, how I was the best lover she ever had. Why have a monster when she could have me? I'd do it again too."

Erik placed the knife down on the stage, and looked away.

"You're not worth it."

"Grown soft have we?"

Erik got to his feet, and turned to see Clorinda standing in the corner looking at him. As Erik made his way over to her Philippe got to his feet and picked up the knife. Before she could even scream a warning out to him, Philippe jumped on Erik's back and jabbed the knife into his chest causing him to fall to his knees. Philippe then tore off Erik's mask, revealing his hideous face to Clorinda.

"It's hideous isn't it?"

Clorinda didn't say a word as she stared at Erik's face.

"Meet your father Clorinda, he is the hideous creature that stands before you."

At that moment, Philippe took the knife out of his chest and walked away as Erik collapsed on the stage. Madam Giry quickly ran over to Erik, and removed his jacket to apply pressure on the wound on his chest.

"Erik, stay with me don't close your eyes."

Once Nadir arrived, Madam Giry lied Erik down on the stage. Nadir knew the problem as soon as he looked at Erik.

"He has a collapsed lung."

"What should I do?"

"He needs air."

Nadir undid every thing that was around Erik's neck so that he could breath easier.

"Come on Erik, breath."

Clorinda watched in horror until she couldn't stare any longer, and ran to her mother. Christine saw Clorinda jump into bed with her and cover herself with the blankets.

"Clorinda, what's wrong?"

Christine lifted the blankets up over Clorinda's head and saw her crying.

"What's wrong?"

"He's hurt, Philippe hurt him."

"Hurt who sweetie?"

"Monsieur Kire, he….he's dying."

Just then Christine heard the gates opening and saw Nadir carrying Erik's badly wounded body.

"Get up, Erik's hurt he needs to lie down."

Christine picked up her daughter, and moved out of the bed so Nadir could lie Erik down. Once he was lied down, Nadir removed his shirt and pressed down on his wound. Christine looked down at Erik who was gasping for air and couldn't stay awake.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He has a collapsed lung, Philippe did the honor."

Christine began to cry, and wanted to hold him so close to her.

"Will he live?"

Nadir took out a tube, and inserted it into Erik's wound.

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing his lung."

Christine heard Erik moan in agony as Nadir began to press air into the tube. Afterwards, Nadir stitched Erik's wound up and bandaged his chest.

"Let me know if he begins to get sick. He needs plenty of rest."

"Will he be ok?"

"He should recover but as of now it's hard to say. Stay with him Christine, comfort him through his pain."

Once Nadir left, Christine crawled into bed with Erik, and held him close to her. He couldn't speak and he couldn't even stay awake.

"You're going to be fine Erik, I'm going to stay with you till you recover."

Just then Clorinda approached the bed and looked at Erik's unmasked face.

"He has the mark."

"What mark Clorinda?"

"The same mark that I have on the right side of my cheek."

"You shouldn't speak of such things that you don't understand."

"No mother, I do understand. Philippe told me that Monsieur Kire is my father, is it true?"

At that moment, Christine didn't know what to say to her daughter…….

****

More to come soon….R&R


	33. The Confrontation

****

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. I won't keep you from wanting to read another chapter of my story. R&R

Clorinda stood in front of her mother wanting to know if what Philippe said to her was true. Christine didn't know what to say and before she could speak the horrid sound of Erik coughing had given her an excuse to switch the subject.

"Honey, go and get Monsieur Kire a glass of water."

"But.."

"No buts just go."

When Clorinda left, Christine looked down at Erik and gently touched his face.

"Shh..sweetheart you need to save your strength."

Erik looked up at her and tried to touch her hand.

"It…It hurts to talk."

"Then don't speak Erik, just stay silent. I can understand your needs just by your touch."

Just then Clorinda brought Christine a glass of water and she held it up to Erik's lips.

"Drink this my angel."

Erik stayed silent and just did as he was told and drank the water. As he began to swallow, a agonizing pain localized in his chest causing him to cry out in pain. Christine immediately rubbed his chest with her soft hands, and calmed him down.

"Is there anything I can do mommy?"

"No Clorinda, it's pretty late you should go to sleep."

Clorinda kissed Christine goodnight, and walked over to the bedding of pillows and lied down. Christine lied down next to Erik and held him in her arms as she kept him safe.

"Are you warm enough?"

Erik opened his mouth to speak, but only wound up cringing in pain.

"Oh Erik my poor poor angel."

"Oh…Christine……..look at me."

"I am Erik, and I couldn't love you any less."

"I'm so cold."

Christine covered Erik up and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Christine."

"I love you too Erik."

"After what happened to you would you ever be able to look at me the same way?"

"What do you mean?"

"Philippe raped you, how could you ever look at me the same again?"

"Oh Erik, I love you ever so much. How could I not ever want to sleep with you again? You are the best that I ever had and you know it."

"I have needed you so much in the last few days Christine."

"Why didn't you just say so Erik?"

"Because we've been through so much in the last few days."

Christine began to kiss Erik, and he pushed her away.

"Christine, I can't breath enough as it is and when you do this to me it makes me struggle for air."

"Right, this isn't the most perfect thing to do."

Erik nuzzled into Christine's arms, and closed his eyes.

"It is so hard for me to breath."

"You're lucky that Nadir got your lungs back to the way they were."

"Lets make a promise to each other."

"What's that?"

"That when we get better we take one night and go do something."

Christine kissed Erik on the cheek and smiled at the beautiful words that had just come out of his mouth.

"Yes, of course my love."

"One more favor my dearest Christine."

"Anything."

"Stay with me while I sleep."

Christine continued to wrap her arms gently around Erik and lied her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere."

The next morning, Christine awoke to find Erik still asleep next to her. She didn't want to wake him up because of his pain so just held him a bit longer before she would get up and feed Clorinda. Christine had awoken through the night to find Erik tossing and turning because of his pain, which made Christine feel so sad to see her angel suffering like he was. Now that he was in a comfortable position, Christine didn't want to deprive him from sleep. Very easily, Christine unwrapped her arms from around him, and lied him down on the pillows that were against the headboard of his bed. She then got to her feet, and covered Erik up in his blankets before walking out of his bed chambers. Once she entered his lair, Christine walked over to Erik's art table to see Clorinda sitting there drawing. She approached her daughter and looked at the beautiful pencil drawn sketch of a forest that she was working on.

"What are you working on Clorinda?"

"Something for Monsieur Kire. I thought that maybe this would make him feel better."

Christine picked her daughter up and carried her away from Erik's art supplies.

"Come on sweetie, Monsieur Kire wouldn't like it if he found you using his art supplies."

"Is he going to be ok?"

"I don't know honey, he's in a lot of pain."

Christine sat Clorinda down at the table and walked over to the counter to get her something to eat.

"What Philippe did to him was wrong mother."

"Yes, I know and I am going to make a point to talk to him about it."

"You should stay away from him."

"Look sweet heart just keep your mind on being a little girl and not on adult issues."

"Yes mother."

Christine poured Clorinda a glass of juice and placed a few pieces of jammed toast on a plate. She then watched her daughter devour the small breakfast.

"Mother, you never answered my question from yesterday."

"And what is that?"

"Who is my father? Is it really Raoul or is it Monsieur Kire?"

"Why would you think that it is Monsieur Kire?"

"We both like the same things and we do sort of look alike."

"No honey, Monsieur Kire isn't your father."

"Then who is?"

"A man who you don't have to know about."

"Mother, who is the opera ghost?"

"What?"

"The opera ghost, I found love letters in your room from someone named the Opera ghost. Is that my father?"

Christine gave her daughter a dirty look, and got in her face.

"You have no right to be rooting in my room Clorinda, you stay out of my room from now on if you know what's good for you."

"I just want to know who my father is."

"You don't need to know who he is."

Christine then walked with a tray into Erik's bedchambers and pulled back the privacy drapes. After placing the tray on the nightstand she had a seat on the bed and gently tried to wake Erik up. She couldn't shake him because it would disturb his wound and touching him would cause pain as well. Christine gently planted a kiss on his lips, and he immediately opened his eyes.

"Good morning my love."

Erik didn't respond to her, and just nodded. Christine knew what the problem was and gently touched his face.

"Does it hurt to speak to me?"

When Erik nodded once more, Christine wiped her eyes that were forming tears.

"Then you don't have to speak to me if it hurts you."

Christine began to feed him, while Erik lied there helplessly.

"You know she wants to know Erik. I don't know what to tell her. What am I supposed to tell our daughter?"

"Don't tell her."

Christine kissed Erik on the fore head and covered him up.

"Get some rest sweetheart."

Erik nestled his head back down on his pillow, and closed his eyes as Christine walked away from him. Christine on the other hand got into the gondola and pushed herself through the murky waters. She then walked through the halls to get find the man who caused her love so much pain. As she walked, Andre approached her.

"Mademoiselle Daae."

"Yes Monsieur Andre?"

"Is Erik ok?"

"He's in a lot of pain, so much pain."

"Is there anything that I can do?"

Christine shook her head no.

"The only thing that can save my poor angel now is sleep."

"Tell him that I wished him well."

"I will."

With that, Christine kept walking, and then found Philippe talking to Meg in a corner of the theater.

"Meg, may I have a moment alone with Philippe?"

"Sure Christine."

Meg then walked away, and left Christine alone with Philippe.

"So Christine, what brings you around this part of the world?"

"You shouldn't even be here, you should be in jail."

"Really? Why do you say such words?"

"If I didn't have a daughter to take care of I would so kill you for what you did to Erik."

Philippe smiled and looked down at his hands.

"So how has Clorinda taken the news about him being her father?"

"She doesn't know and I suggest that you keep it that way."

"Give me one good reason why? I couldn't even get one good fuck out of you consensually, I had to force myself on you."

"Don't even bring that up Philippe, you hurt Erik and could have killed him."

"It's sad that I didn't get the chance to."

"Stay away from me and Erik Philippe, because next time I'm pressing charges against you."

At that moment, Philippe slammed Christine against the wall, and got into her face.

"No you listen to me, you better hope that I don't find you alone ever again because when I do I won't hesitate getting you pregnant next time."

He then through Christine down on the floor, and walked away. Meg who had seen the whole thing ran over to Christine and helped her up.

"Are you ok Christine?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine."

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"That Philippe raped you?"

"Is that what you want to know Meg? For god sakes just leave me alone."

"What on earth did I do? I just care about you. At least someone does."

"What? don't you think that Erik cares about me?"

Meg stood there shaking her head.

"If he truly cared about you he wouldn't have left you alone to be raped by Philippe."

"It's not his fault."

"Then who's fault is it?"

At that moment Christine pushed Meg down on the floor and kicked her.

"Stay away from me Meg! You are no longer my friend."

"Good, I hated you anyway."

Christine then traveled down to Erik's lair once more full of hate and sorrow. Never once until now had she ever had a fight with Meg and now they were no longer friends. She had a lover who was nearly on his death bed, a confused daughter, no friends and a heart full of hate. At that moment Christine didn't have any clue at all on what to do and Erik wasn't there to make a choice for her….

****

More to come soon…R&R


	34. Speechless Anger

****

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews….they are all great. I hope you keep enjoying the story there is plenty more to come. Read and enjoy….

Once Christine made her way back to Erik's bed chambers she noticed that he was lying like he was in complete agony. She hated seeing her angel of music like that. She felt his head and just about burnt her hand because of how hot he was. Christine quickly walked over to his kitchen area and picked up the small pail of ice that Erik had left from his last trip to the opera house's kitchen. She then picked up a small cube and ran it over his hot skin as the ice melted against it. The coldness had awoken him from his deep sleep, and opening his eyes were the most painful part of it.

"You don't look so well my angel of music."

Erik shook his head no and instead of speaking to her he went for his sweat soaked shirt and tried to unbutton it. Christine on the other hand took over and removed the soaked garment from his burning flesh. His trousers were soaked too but not as much as his shirt was so didn't bother removing them from him. Christine then soaked a cloth in the pail of melting ice and ran it over his chest to cool him down.

"I don't like when you're sick my love."

Erik did not speak to his angel and just lied there acting as if he were born without a tongue. Just the thought of him speaking made his throat hurt let alone acting out on it. Erik sighed when Christine ran an ice cube over his burning throat and touched her hand, helping her glide the melting water over his skin.

"Have you seen Clorinda Erik?"

Erik had seen his daughter, she had been pouting over by the water and then moved from the water's edge to near his fire place. He gently took her hand and pointed over to where she was and when Christine saw her sad daughter she put her head down and placed the wet cloth back into the pail.

"Why do we have a daughter who hates us so much my love?"

At that moment Erik didn't really care to answer that question and just reached over for the glass of water that was sitting on his night stand and had himself a drink. Christine on the other hand tucked Erik back into bed and walked over to her daughter who was sitting by the fire place. She had a seat next to her and touched Clorinda's shoulder automatically causing her to get to her feet in silence.

"Clorinda, what's wrong?"

The girl turned towards her mother and gave her the dirtiest look a small child could give her mother.

"You know what's wrong mother, you lie to me."

"Lie to you? I do no such thing?"

"Then who is it mother? Who is my father?"

"Your father is dead Clorinda."

"Is that the truth or are you just making this up?"

Christine looked her daughter straight in the eyes and lied once more.

"Your father is dead my dear."

Clorinda began to cry, and ran off away from Erik, and her mother. Christine got to her feet and tried to catch her but Clorinda was too fast and escaped the dark lair. Christine seeing her daughter run away from her like she did brought tears to her eyes and caused Christine to break down in tears. From his bed chambers, Erik watched his beloved Christine break down into tears causing such pain to localize in his chest. He hated seeing anyone he loved upset and seeing Clorinda and Christine break down caused him such agony. If he was strong enough, he would have gotten to his feet and chased after Clorinda and told her the truth.

Clorinda ran through the halls of the Opera House and eventually wound up in the Ballerina dressing room. There was no one around and was eventually found sobbing by Madam Giry. The woman wrapped her arms around Clorinda's small body and held her close to her. She was like the granddaughter she never had, and what bothered Clorinda always made Madam Giry feel bad.

"Tell me child, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing you can help me with Madam."

"Tell me Clorinda."

The small girl wiped her eyes and looked up into Madam Giry's warm smile.

"My mother lies about who my real father is. She says that he is dead but in my heart I know that he's not."

"How so?"

Clorinda took the letter out of her pocket and handed it to Madam Giry who opened it.

"This is your mother's you shouldn't be going into her things."

"I know but it is a letter that I found written to her from the Opera Ghost. I know that he has to be my father. I know that he isn't dead and finding him would make me so happy."

Madam Giry folded the letter back up and handed it to Clorinda.

"I knew the Opera Ghost my dear."

"Really?"

"Yes, and he was a great man."

"Did my mother love him?"

Madam Giry looked away from the small child and shook her head.

"No, he loved her but she couldn't love him back and so he killed himself. He was a great man Clorinda, for he loved your mother with all his heart."

"He killed himself?"

"Yes, he dug into his heart and ripped out his ghostly soul destroying the ghost and transforming into a man."

"So he's alive?"

"yes, he is no longer known as the Opera Ghost and now is only known as a simple human being. He was once the Phantom and now to us he is known as Erik."

"Is Erik my father?"

Madam Giry knew that she couldn't tell Clorinda that he was because she promised him years ago that she would keep the truth hidden from her.

"He is like your father, he has taken care of you and your mother for a long time. So tell me Clorinda would you rather call a strange man "Father" or would you rather call Erik as your father?"

Clorinda smiled.

"True, Erik has taken care of me my whole life. He stands up for me when I'm sad he makes me smile when I'm upset and he is my teacher. He even took care of me one time when I had the measles."

"I want to tell you something Clorinda and this is very important. When I was a small child just like you my mother also told me that my father was dead. For years I went on living thinking that my father was dead. When my mother died I was brought to the opera house to live the rest of my childhood dancing for the public's enjoyment. When I turned twenty years of age I had become one of the opera house's greatest chorus girls that ever performed here. After one of our biggest shows a man was waiting for me in my dressing room, this man was my father. He had told me that he had been sent away to war and that is why he was never there for me but as time went on I really found out that he was nothing more that a drunk. My mother had told me he was dead so that I would never have to know about the humiliating man she slept with. Your mother is doing the same for you Clorinda, Erik is more of a father that any one could ever want and is better than any old stranger that you don't even know about."

"You're right, and I love Monsieur Kire for that."

Madam Giry stood the small girl up on her feet and held her hands.

"Monsieur Kire has been there for you his whole life and now he needs you."

Clorinda thought a moment and then realized that he was sick and Madam Giry was right.

"I must go, but thank you for talking to me. I fell much better now."

Clorinda ran back down to Erik's lair and walked to his bed chambers where he was lying in complete agony. Christine was no where to be seen, so Clorinda approached him and had a seat at his side. Erik turned himself away from his daughter and waited for the tears that never came. At that moment he heard the words "Thank you Monsieur Kire."

Erik looked at his daughter and felt the pain in his chest go away. He couldn't speak to her but he knew that she respected his kindness. Even though he couldn't speak to her, he was going to remember this day for many years to come because this was one of the happiest days of his life…….


	35. Hounded Down

****

Oh my God it has been a long time since I have continued to write more for this story. I had major computer problems and was without a computer close to like 2 months. I just got it back and realized that I totally needed to continue some more. I hope you all read and review because this story is far from over. I don't own Erik, Christine or any other ALW characters….Enjoy

Erik couldn't speak to his daughter because of how afraid he was of her saying anything hurtful about his face. She had seen his face and up until this moment his stomach was in a knot about what she was going to say to him about it. She would have surely noticed the ugliness in it and never want to be around him anymore. He was feeling a little better and wanted to speak to his sweet Clorinda but was going to keep quiet until she spoke first. Clorinda just sat there staring at him and his masked face for a few moments and then spoke.

"What Philippe did to you was wrong Monsieur Kire."

Erik didn't know what to say about her response. She didn't yell at him when his face was revealed like every other person in Paris that had witnessed his face being shown.

"You don't have to spend time with me anymore Clorinda if you don't want to. I seen the pity in your eyes when….when my mask was torn off my face."

"Monsieur Kire I don't understand? Why wouldn't I want to be around you anymore? You're the best thing besides my mother that ever happened."

"Because of the way I really look. I'm not the man I'm made to be I'm hideous."

"It doesn't make me hate you."

"Everyone else that's ever seen me does."

Clorinda leaned over and pealed the mask away from Erik's face and stared at his deformity. Erik closed his eyes and turned away from his daughter as he tried not to cry.

"Monsieur Kire don't turn away from me."

"Why on earth not? I've already made and embarrassment out of myself. I have kept my real looks hidden from you in hopes that you would like me and now that you've seen what sort of monster I really am my relationship with you is going to be shattered."

"My mother knew what you really looked like and even then she still kept loving you. If she loves you then you really can't be as hideous as you say. I just want to ask you one question Monsieur."

"What?"

"I never knew my father as you know and tonight I came to realize that I don't need to know who he is."

"And why is that?"

"Because all my life the only man who has been there for me no matter what is you. I just wished that you were my real father because you treat me as if I were your own flesh and blood. Thank you Monsieur Kire."

Clorinda then leaned over and gave Erik a hug before getting to her feet. Erik slipped the white mask back on his face and couldn't hold back his tears any longer.

"You rest now Monsieur Kire and I hope that you feel better soon."

"What on earth are you going to do now?"

"I have to go to rehearsal."

"You're still dancing after you told me that you hated it?"

"No, I talked to Ryer and he has been letting me play on the side with his orchestra. Not during the operas or anything but he lets me bring my violin and join in during rehearsal."

"I thought you hated the violin?"

"No, I actually enjoy playing it, and I have the best teacher in all of Paris."

"Ryer?"

"No you, I shall see you later Monsieur."

Erik smiled the best he could and watched his daughter grab her violin and run out of the lair. After that he had lied back and closed his eyes in agony. He felt the worse that he had ever felt his entire life and wanted nothing but to be better once more.

Clorinda sat next to some of the violinists holding her violin and watching them play under Ryer's command. She glanced over at the girls her age dancing on the stage under Madam Giry's command and was so happy to be where she was sitting and not on the stage with the other girls. Once Ryer stopped his orchestra from playing he glanced over at Clorinda.

"Miss Daae would you like to play something for us?"

"Of course monsieur Ryer."

With that Clorinda began to play her violin when one of the girls yelled out such ignorance.

"It's the Opera Ghost's Offspring!"

Clorinda stopped playing and looked over at the girls who were laughing in mockery. Madam Giry gave the girls a dirty look and got them to start dancing again. Ryer shook his head and looked back at Clorinda.

"Miss Daae please continue."

"I'm not in the mood anymore Ryer. Please excuse me for the night."

"As you wish miss Daae."

Clorinda took her violin and walked down the halls. She was about to enter the passage way to Erik's lair the mockery voices of the girls occurred once more.

"Well Well Well if it isn't the Devil's child come to play us a tune on the Devil's Violin. What's the matter? Dancing too good for you?"

Clorinda turned to the girls and gave them a dirty look.

"No I like playing the Violin so just leave me alone."

"Yea you like playing the Violin because your father is a crazy lunatic who bangs on the organ with a bag over his ugly head."

"He's not my father! He's a very good friend of my mother's"

"That's right sorry Cloridiot! Your mother doesn't know who your father is because she sleeps around with every man in Paris."

"Leave my mother out of this you little Nit!"

At that moment one of the girls came forward and got up into Clorinda's face.

"What did you call me?"

"A Nit, now leave me be."

"Your mother can't sing. Who ever told her that she could should be stabbed….Wait he has been and now he should just die."

"Who told you this?"

"Why Philippe of course. He came to our practice the other day and told Madam Giry."

"Monsieur Kire is a great man and you need to start being a little nicer to me."

Just then the familiar voice of Philippe filled the room.

"Girls, girls please don't be so cruel."

Philippe then came from behind Clorinda causing her to back away from him.

"You leave me alone, you almost killed him."

"There is going to be much more coming to him once the police find out that the Opera Ghost has never left the building."

"he hasn't done a thing to you Philippe so just leave him and my mother alone."

Just then a police officer approached Philippe's side.

"Mr De Changy where is he?"

Philippe laughed

"The girl knows where he is."

The officer turned toward Clorinda and knelt down to her height.

"Is this true? Take me to where the Opera Ghost is."

Clorinda backed up and began to run as fast as she could. Philippe pulled the officer to his feet.

"Follow her! She'll take you right to the monster!"

Clorinda ran down the hall with her violin she then slipped into a crawl space that led down to the waters that would lead to Erik's lair. She had to warn her mother that the officers were coming for Erik. She didn't know why but they were coming after him. Once Clorinda made it to the water she trudged through it to get to her home when all of a sudden the officer was right behind her.

"Stop Running!"

Clorinda began to run faster and then finally made it to the bronze gates of Erik's lair. She slipped herself through the bars and knew that her time was getting limited. Once in his chambers Clorinda saw Christine dabbing down Erik's feverish body with a damp towel. She quickly ran to her mother when all of a sudden the officer caught her by the shirt. The officer looked around the lair in amazement.

"This is amazing."

"Put me down!"

Christine got to her feet and stood in front of Erik's bed.

"Let my daughter go at once."

The officer put Clorinda down and began to approach the bed where the infamous opera ghost was lying half alive.

"I really want to thank your daughter she led me right to the infamous opera ghost."

Christine stood in front of the officer blocking his way to Erik's bedside.

"You must leave now!"

"No Miss Daae, this man is under arrest for the murders of Joseph Buquet and Monsieur Piangi."

"You will not touch him."

"Yes I shall, and you best move away before I arrest you for harassment."

"Can't you see that he's dying?"

"Don't know don't care he's a criminal."

Just then Five more officers joined the lair and pulled Christine away from Erik's bed.

"Leave him alone!"

The officers pulled Erik's half alive body from the bed and through him down on the floor. They then slapped hand cuff on him and began to drag him away through the water. Christine got to her feet and ran out to the officers and tackled them to let Erik go. One of the officers then slapped a pair of handcuffs on Christine and began to drag her away as well.

"You're coming too, you can spend some time behind bars too."

Clorinda got to the shore line of Erik's lair and cried for her mom.

"Mother! don't leave me!"

All Clorinda could do was cry and watch them drag Erik's barley living body through the water along with her mother. She was alone now and there was nothing she could do except cry. Later on that night, Clorinda lied in Erik's bed sobbing and wishing that he was there holding her.

"This is all my fault. Why did I come running here? I led them right to him."

Just then the soft familiar sound of Madam Giry's voice filled the room.

"Clorinda?"

"Go away."

"Clorinda it's alright, you can't stay down here all alone."

"I can and I will."

"You don't have anyone but me."

"Just go away."

"We're going to get your mother back my dear don't you worry about that."

"What about Monsieur Kire? He's hurt."

Madam Giry picked Clorinda up and began to carry her up the stairs that would lead to the opera house halls. Once in her room, Madam Giry lied Clorinda down on her bed and covered her up.

"Get your sleep Clorinda."

Once she was left alone, Clorinda wiped her eyes and wrapped the blankets around her wishing that it was Erik's arms. She then decided to go sit on the window sill for a while until she felt sleepy. It was dark outside and the winter chill was in the air and seemed to drop some degrees since the sun had set. After watching some of the birds fly by something caught her eye. Clorinda got to her knees to get a better look at what she was looking at. When Clorinda realized what she was looking at her heart began to break.

"Monsieur Kire!"

****

A little short but there is more to come soon. R&R


	36. The Plan

****

Hey everyone thanks for the reading the last chapter and giving me some awesome reviews. This story is getting pretty intense and will continue to get deeper as it continues. Read and Enjoy, but also Review….Enjoy!!

Once she was left alone, Clorinda wiped her eyes and wrapped the blankets around her wishing that it was Erik's arms. She then decided to go sit on the window sill for a while until she felt sleepy. It was dark outside and the winter chill was in the air and seemed to drop some degrees since the sun had set. After watching some of the birds fly by something caught her eye. Clorinda got to her knees to get a better look at what she was looking at. When Clorinda realized what she was looking at her heart began to break.

"Monsieur Kire!"

Clorinda gasped at the sight of her beloved role model being drug through the street by a few officers. Erik looked so weak and helpless against the brutal law.

"Get up Mr. Kire! Don't let them do that to you."

Even though Clorinda knew that Erik couldn't hear her from the window something had to be done. If he were well she knew that he wouldn't have even let the officers take him from the opera house. At that moment Clorinda watched in horror as the one of the officers knocked the mask right off his face and order the rest of the them to tie him to the pole of a street lamp. Once Erik was tied up and unmovable the officers began to beat him, causing Clorinda to look away in horror. All Clorinda could do was cry because in her heart she knew that there was nothing she could do. Her mother was probably in jail for standing up to defend Erik and Erik was just helpless.

Once the last punch was thrown into Erik's face, he looked up into their eyes as the officers stood back and laughed. One of them knelt down to Erik's height and pulled him closer.

"Any last words before we go around and spread the invite to your hanging?"

Erik leaned his head weakly to the side and spit the blood from his mouth and turned back to the officer.

"There is too much scum in Paris to just be wasting your time on someone as harmless as me."

"You are infamous my dear friend, anyone in this city would give their left arm to catch you. Tomorrow the whole city will be able to see your hanging and know that your terror to Paris is finally over. The whole city will be able to walk into an opera house knowing that they will be coming out alive. There will be no more chandelier crashes or hangings under your command. Hell will finally be your final resting place."

"What about Christine Daae?"

The officer leaned closer to Erik's ear and whispered.

"Christine Daae will spend the rest of her days in jail getting raped by the men we sell her to."

At that moment Erik tried to pull his tied wrists from the lamp post in an angry rage but couldn't.

"Don't you touch her! You will leave her be! She belongs to me!"

"I think that the Viscount is at her cell as we speak."

"Don't let him touch her! Don't you do it or else"

"Or else what? You're tied up and injured"

All Erik could do was keep trying to pull his arms loose from the rope around his wrists.

As Christine sat in her cell alone she heard someone speaking to an officer from down the hall. Just then she looked over and saw Philippe standing at her cell looking in.

"Good Evening Miss Daae."

Christine turned away from him and didn't speak.

"What? I have come to tell you some good news."

Christine still didn't turn to him, and kept on ignoring her. Philippe on the other hand fingered the bars with his long slender fingers and smiled devilishly.

"The good news is that the Opera Ghost will finally be dead tomorrow and you will spend the rest of your days in this cell."

Christine ran to the bars in anger and Philippe grabbed her wrists and pulled her tightly up against the bars.

"Get used to it Miss Daae. I gave you a chance to be with me and you refused and now I will make money off of you by selling your body to the scum of Paris."

"You're a monster! Don't you harm a hair on Erik's head you bastard!"

"Oh but your too late Christine, that hideous monster will be dead by this time tomorrow and Clorinda will be mine. I've always wanted a daughter and tomorrow I will have one."

"No you will not touch her! She is Erik's daughter not Raoul's!"

"But the city don't know that and Raoul did leave me everything that belonged to him……wait isn't Raoul signed as the father under Clorinda's birth certificate?"

"You wouldn't!" cried Christine.

"Yes I would and tomorrow she will be mine. Maybe your beloved Erik should have signed as the father under Clorinda's name. If he wouldn't have been such a coward maybe you wouldn't have this problem. Now after tomorrow I shall be all that she has left."

With that Philippe through Christine away from the bars and she fell into the cell with a loud thud. Christine began to sob and wiped the blood away from her mouth caused by the bars of the cell.

Not being able to sleep that night, Clorinda waited until Madam Giry was asleep and snuck out of the opera house. She had to find help and fast before the morning came and Monsieur Kire perished before the city of Paris. Clorinda walked to Nadir's house and knocked on the door. When Alex answered, Clorinda ran into the house.

"Clorinda? What are you doing here?"

"No time for that Alex, where is Monsieur Nadir?"

"In the kitchen, what's wrong?"

"I need his help."

Clorinda through off her cloak and ran to find Nadir who was in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea. When she saw him, Clorinda ran into his arms and gave him a hug. Nadir dropped his cup of tea and picked her up.

"What's wrong Clorinda?"

"I need help, my mother….she's been captured."

"by who? Is she ok?"

"She was protecting Monsieur Kire and they took him and her away."

"away? Where? Who?"

"The officers took him away and my mother too. Monsieur De Changy is in on it. I saw the officers beating Monsieur Kire up in the streets."

Nadir looked at Alex and shook his head.

"It's that bastard Philippe."

Alex nodded and shut the blinds that were hanging in the window.

"They'll probably hang him tomorrow."

Clorinda began to cry and grabbed onto Nadir with all her strength.

"No! you cant let this happen, you can't let them hang him. I can't live without my mother or Monsieur Kire in my life. Please help me Nadir, please."

"Fight the law girl? That is impossible if we save Monsieur Kire from being hung at the gallows he will be hunted down until the day he dies."

"Please Nadir, I'm begging you to help me."

Alex and Nadir had a seat on the couch as Clorinda impatiently walked in a circle. Nadir ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"We can't just go to the gallows and take him away because we'll get hung too for trying to free him. This has to be thoughtfully planed out and can't have one single error in it."

All that night, Nadir and Alex sat there with Clorinda in silence trying to think of a great plan. By the wee hours of the morning, Nadir looked over at Clorinda who was asleep on the floor and knew that her father would be dead in a few hours. He then looked over at Alex who was drawing on a sketch pad.

"What are you doodling Alex?"

"A comic is all."

Nadir angrily snatched the sketch pad away from him and yelled.

"What the hell are you fooling around for! A good man is going to be dead in a few hours and all you can think of doing is doodling! Christ if Erik were here with us now we would have had a plan hours ago. At least Erik is brilliant enough to think of things fast.

"If Erik were here we wouldn't be thinking of a plan now would we?"

Nadir took the sketch pad and glanced at the stick figure who was hanging at the gallows and tore it from the book.

"What the hell is this Alex! Not only can we not think of a plan but now you're drawing Erik hanging at the gallows? This is just brilliant of you! Frighten the girl even more!"

"It's not Erik ok."

"Then who the hell is this stick figure? You? Me?

"No Philippe."

Nadir looked at the drawing and shook his head.

"Philippe? Why the hell would you draw this?"

"Because I hate him."

"Yes we all do but drawing this……."

Nadir stopped because at that moment he had a brilliant idea. He hugged Alex and got to his feet, causing Clorinda to wake up.

"Alex this is brilliant! This is going to work!"

"What is?"

"What if we switch Erik with Philippe just before the hanging."

"How the hell is that going to work? They'll know that it's not Erik."

Nadir laughed and shook his head.

"No they won't. Look I've seen hangings before. They stick a bag over the person's head and hang him. Once they cut the body down they take it away and bury it. I say we knock the hell out of Philippe and place him in Erik's clothing and put the bag over his head before they even know Erik's gone. They hang Philippe and everyone thinks it Erik, the Opera Ghost is dead and Erik is safe and goes on living a happy life."

Clorinda who was a little confused shook her head in disbelief.

"What about my mom?"

"Leave that to me, I'm a doctor."

Alex snatched the drawing away from Nadir and crumbled it up.

"Ok genius, how do we get to Philippe."

Clorinda looked at Nadir and Alex and smiled.

"You use me as bait. I'll lower him in and you two take care of him."

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"If it means saving my mom and Monsieur Kire then I'll do it."

Alex thought a moment and then looked at Nadir in confusion.

"ok if Philippe is dead won't people be wondering where he is? I mean I'm sure his family will be missing him."

"Don't worry about it we'll say he drowned at sea."

"How the hell are you going to do that?"

Nadir laughed.

"I have a sailor friend who owes me a favor."

Clorinda ran to Nadir and hugged him.

"Do you think this will work Nadir?"

Nadir looked down at Clorinda and picked her small body up.

"All we can do is hope it does Clorinda. We're going to need a miracle to help us now."

****

More to come soon R&R


	37. A Death to Die For

****

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. This story is far from over so keep enjoying along with sending me in the reviews. Thanks and Enjoy….

Clorinda sat on the balcony of the window in Nadir's house for what seemed like hours. It would be dark soon and closer to Monsieur Kire's death. Her mother had always told her that praying for a miracle always brought happiness to the situation but it was only until she started praying did she realize that it didn't. She had never been so scared and worried in her entire life. Not only could she loose her mother forever but also Monsieur Kire. At that point Nadir walked into the room with Alex carrying a small sack.

"Come Clorinda, we need to get a move on if we're going to save your mother and Monsieur Kire."

"What's in the bag?"

"No need to know that, lets just go."

Alex picked Clorinda up and carried her as he followed Nadir down the streets. As they got closer to town, the crowds of people increased and came to a huge halt at the gallows. Clorinda stared up at the empty gallows and then back at the people waiting for the infamous Opera Ghost to make his last appearance.

"What do we do now Monsieur Nadir?"

Nadir knelt down to the small girl's height and whispered in her ear.

"I want you to go around the corner and search for Philippe. Make him run after you and lead him around the other side of the building. We'll be there waiting for you, and make sure you're careful."

"Yes, what are you going to do?"

"Don't mind that and just do what I asked you to do."

With that Nadir watched Clorinda run away from him and into the crowd.

"Come on, lets go."

Alex looked at the crowd and then back at Nadir.

"Where we going now?"

"I say we have twenty minutes before she comes back with that bastard following her so let's go."

Alex followed Nadir to an alleyway where a small building stood. Nadir grabbed Alex by the jacket and pushed him up against the wall so the guard standing in front of the building wouldn't notice him.

"Where the hell are we?"

"The jail house."

"And what on earth are we doing here?"

Nadir went into his sack and took out a bottle of chloroform and began to soak a cloth in it.

"Saving Christine of course."

"What? You're going to get us both killed. Look I say we cut the plan and just go save Erik. I'm sure no one is going to miss one less girl in the world. Let Erik raise Clorinda and forget about Christine."

"Look Alex the plan was to save BOTH Christine and Erik and that's exactly what we're going to do."

"sometimes I wonder why I love you so much. You kill me with your crazy ideas Nadir."

"You drew it on paper my good friend."

"Yes but not like this. Come on Nadir lets go home and forget about this."

Nadir put the bottle of chloroform in his pocket and turned toward Alex.

"Are you in or out?"

Alex sighed and leaned his head up against the wall.

"Just don't get yourself killed in there."

Nadir smiled and patted Alex on the back.

"This is exactly why I love you so much my good friend. I shall return in five minutes."

Alex looked at his watch and nervously smiled at Nadir.

"I'm going to be keeping time and if you're more than a minute past five minutes then I'm coming in after you."

Nadir then took off and calmly walked towards the entrance of the jail house where a guard was standing. As soon as the guard saw Nadir walking towards him, he pointed his gun toward him.

"Halt! don't come any closer Monsieur."

Nadir put his hands up in the air and stayed put.

"I'm a doctor, I was told to come in today to check up on a few inmates."

"let me see your license."

Nadir reached into his pocket and took it out and handed it to the guard. The guard took it off him and as soon as he took his eyes off Nadir to look at the license Nadir took the chloroform soaked cloth and put it over the guards face in a struggle. When the guard was passed out, Nadir drug the body behind the building and lied him down before entering the jail house. As soon as he entered the old dark building another guard from behind the desk stopped him.

"Who the hell are you? How did you get passed Pierre?"

"Let me explain, I'm a doctor and I was told to come in and check up on the inmates."

The guard laughed and put down his gun.

"Is that all? Christ I thought you were some crook coming into rob me."

"really? That happen often?"

"Often enough."

"Are you the only guard here?"

"Yes, everyone else went into town to watch the hanging of that Bloody Opera Ghost."

"Could I check on Miss Daae first please?"

"Sure."

Nadir followed the guard to Christine's cell where he unlocked it. Nadir walked in, and the guard locked the cell again before walking away. Christine looked at Nadir full of surprise but he just put his finger over his mouth to motion her to be silent.

"Look Christine I'm going to get you out of here but you have to play along."

Christine didn't speak and just nodded.

"Now I want you to tackle me and get on top of me as if you were beating the hell out of me."

With that Christine ran into Nadir and got on top of him and pretended to beat him up. Nadir then began to scream in agony.

"HELP! HELP! SHE'S KILLING ME! HELP HELP HELP!"

In a second the guard was back and unlocked the cell to come in and get Christine off of him. When the guard pulled Christine off of Nadir and turned his back on him to yell at Christine, Nadir got to his feet and put the cloth tightly over the guard's face until he passed out as well. Nadir then grabbed the silver keys from off the guard's belt and lied him on the bed before locking the cell.

"Nadir you came back!"

"Yes, come on let's get moving."

Nadir then grabbed Christine's cold hand and pulled her outside to where Alex was waiting.

"You're two minutes late."

"I got the girl don't I? not stop arguing with me."

Christine looked around in worry and then glared back at Nadir.

"Where's Clorinda and Erik?"

Nadir picked up his sack and sighed.

"We're working on it, come on let's move."

Clorinda walked past the crowds of people searching out for where Philippe could possibly be. It was getting close to dark and wouldn't be long before her beloved Monsieur Kire would be hung in front of the whole town. Just as she was about to give up looking a hand grabbed her and pulled her to the darkest of alleys in all of Paris. When she turned around to see who had grabbed her there was the familiar ugly face of Philippe staring her in the eyes.

"So we meet again Clorinda, only mommy or your ugly daddy isn't here to save you this time."

"Monsieur Kire isn't my father."

"That's right my brother is which now makes me the legal guardian."

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother is dead, she died in jail two hours ago."

Philippe's grasp tightened around Clorinda's wrist as she held back the tears that were filling up in her eyes.

"I'll never come with you. I'd live with Monsieur Kire before I ever come with you."

At that moment Clorinda bit Philippe on the wrist causing him to let her go and for Clorinda to begin running.

"Run and you'll only die tired!"

Philippe then began to run after her, as Clorinda ran as fast as she could to get back to Nadir and Alex.

Alex, Nadir and Christine made it back the alley and stared at the gallows. Nadir looked at his watch and handed Alex the chloroform cloth.

"When Philippe gets here use this on him. I'm going to go save Erik."

Nadir walked around to the other side of the gallows and hid so he wouldn't be seen by the two guards guarding Erik who was tied up and lying barley alive. Nadir looked down at his feet and saw a rock lying at his foot so picked it up and through it behind the guards causing a loud noise to occur and the guards to leave Erik's side to check it out. He moved quickly and ran to Erik's body and untied him. Nadir felt his head and noticed that he was very hot and pale. He would need a doctor's care as soon as possible but for now saving him from his death was more important.

"Come on Erik stay with me."

Nadir picked Erik's body up and tried to walk away when he turned around and saw the two guards standing about ten feet away.

"Going some where?"

Nadir took the bottle of chloroform out of his pocket and chucked it in front of them causing the bottle to bust and the chloroform to smother there breathing air and for the guards to pass out. Nadir then continued to walk away with Erik to get him to safety.

As Clorinda continued to run she could feel herself growing tired but still kept running as Philippe continued to follow. When she finally got into the alley she sighed in relief when she spotted her mother standing there with Alex.

"He's coming, get ready."

Alex got the cloth in his hand and then when Philippe came from around the corner Alex jumped on him and used the chloroform to knock him out.

"Christ where the hell is Nadir?"

Clorinda ran to her mother and gave her a hug.

"Mother I was so scared."

"I'm here Clorinda, everything is going to be ok."

Just then Nadir came around the corner dragging Erik's mangled body and lied him down on the ground. Christine ran to his side and began to cry.

"is he dead?"

"No, but we need to move fast before those guards wake up and find Erik gone."

Alex walked over to Philippe's body and poked him.

"Oh my God what on earth are we going to do now? I'm a criminal, I knocked out the Viscount."

Nadir began to take off Philippe's jacket and shirt as Alex stood there wondering what he was doing.

"Nadir what on earth are you doing?"

"Quick we need to switch Erik and Philippe's clothing."

Christine gently took off Erik's white shirt and handed it to Nadir who handed her Philippe's black shirt to put on Erik. Alex looked at Philippe who was now in Erik's clothing and back at Erik who was in Philippe's clothing.

"Ok one problem, the guards are going to know that Philippe isn't Erik."

Nadir then took his sack and emptied it and placed the sack over Philippe's head.

"Now they won't"

He then picked up Philippe's passed out body and began to drag him back to where Erik used to be. When the guards woke up, they spotted what they thought was Erik's body tied up and lying on the ground with a bag over his head.

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know, do you remember putting the bag over his head?"

"No do you?"

"No."

Just then another guard came from around the corner.

"Stop fucking around and bring the Opera Ghost up to the gallows."

From the alley, Christine and Nadir watched the guards bring up Philippe's body to the gallows as Alex and Clorinda stayed in the alley with Erik.

"Mother what's going on?"

"Just stay there Clorinda, you don't need to see this."

Once the noose was around Philippe's neck, the executioner stood in front of the whole city of Paris.

"Monsieur Opera Ghost you have been chosen to die among your peers for the deaths of Monsieur Piangi, Monsieur De Changy and Monsieur Buquet. Have you any last words?"

When he didn't answer, the executioner gave the signal and the floor dropped causing Philippe to be hung. Christine turned away and looked at Clorinda.

"Mother what just happened?"

Nadir turned to Christine and hugged her.

"The Opera Ghost is dead."

****

More to come soon. R&R


	38. Friendship Forgiveness

****

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews from everyone especially my new fan Bloodsucker. Don't worry, now that Philippe is gone doesn't mean that there isn't more to the story. New adventures are around the corner for Christine and Erik so keep reading. Enjoy…..

The next morning, Christine who hadn't slept all night got up from Erik's anesthetic induced side and walked over to the kitchen area of his lair. After the death of Philippe, Alex and Nadir brought Erik's badly beaten and ill body back to the lair and began to heal him. Nadir had given him lots of anesthetic to help him sleep through the pain and suffering that would occur during the healing process. Before leaving Christine and Clorinda, he had told Christine that if he didn't get his rest Erik would surly die. Being scared of that Christine tucked Clorinda into bed and stayed awake to watch Erik through the night. As Christine stood in the kitchen making herself a cup of tea, Clorinda walked in dressed in her night gown.

"Mother it's early, what are you doing up?"

"Sorry if I woke you, I've been keeping an eye on Monsieur Kire."

"How's he doing?"

"He's very sick sweetie so just go on back to bed for a few more hours."

"I can't because I have rehearsal with Monsieur Ryer."

"No Sweetie, the police will surely be coming to the Opera House today to look for Philippe so I suggest that you stay down here for the day. I talked it over to Madam Giry and she said that she wouldn't let them come down here."

"Mother, someday will everything be ok?"

Christine put down her cup and picked her daughter up and carried her back to her bed.

"Yes darling, someday everything is going to be perfect."

"Will Monsieur Kire be with us forever?"

"Forever is a long time darling."

"I know, but I need to know if he will be with us forever."

"For as long as God lets him be darling, that is how long he shall be with us. Now just get some sleep while I go take care of Monsieur Kire."

Christine then tucked her daughter in and walked back over to Erik's bed and had a seat at his side. She took a damp cloth and dabbed the sweat away from his hot skin. Being out in the cold too long had made his fever worse and Nadir had told her to keep the sweat off of him so that it wouldn't turn into an infection. Christine especially made sure that his distorted flesh was kept clean so that the fading infection wouldn't come back. She then glanced over at the small clock sitting on Erik's night stand and realized that it was time to give him his medicine. After picking up the bottle full of thick yellow liquid, she poured some of it on a spoon and tilted Erik's head up. Getting the liquid into his mouth was another story especially trying to get it the spoon into his closed mouth.

"Come on Erik, open up."

At that moment, Erik strained to open his eyes and looked at his angel of music.

"Oh Erik, don't look at me like that. Just open your mouth so I can give you this medicine."

With that Erik opened his mouth and let Christine give him the medicine. She realized that it must have tasted horrible because of his facial reaction when the medicine hit his taste buds.

"I know that it probably taste horrible Erik but it's going to make you feel better."

After tucking him back in, Christine watched him close his eyes once more and fall back asleep. She looked at the clock that was on his night stand and realized that she had two hours before she would have to give Erik his medicine again so decided to take a walk. After putting on her cloak, she made sure that Clorinda was still asleep and walked up to the hallways of the opera house. Just as she was about to walk outside, the familiar voice of Meg stopped her.

"Going somewhere Christine?"

Christine turned around and saw Meg standing there.

"What's it to you?"

"I heard that Erik's dying down in his lair."

"He's fine, he's asleep and I've been at his side all night. I just need some fresh air, why don't you go on back to your husband and leave me alone."

"My husband is at work."

"Look Meg what do you want from me?"

"We need to talk Christine."

"Why?"

"Because we've been friends for over 15 years and throwing it all away over a stupid argument is just pointless."

"You hurt my feelings Meg."

"What? You're the one who was raped. I was just looking out for the best of you. I didn't want anything to come between you or Erik."

"And why is that?"

"Because you love him and he loves you. I love you Christine and having something like that happen to you is just disgraceful."

Christine sighed and began to cry.

"Maybe I was a little mad that someone else knew about it. Maybe I was a little hard on you when you only cared about me."

"I just want to be friends again Christine. I love you, Erik and Clorinda too much to never see the three of you again."

Christine ran to Meg and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Meg."

"I can forgive you Christine, you're my best friend and I care about you. My mother told me what you and Nadir did. I think that it was a very brave thing, but I'm just glad it was Philippe and not Erik."

"Me too, Erik is the only one that I love."

"I know that and I think now that Philippe is gone it is safe to tell Clorinda that Erik is her father."

"No Meg, I could never do that. Yes Philippe is dead but there are still others out there who would love to have Erik dead."

"But Christine, Erik is dead. The whole city thinks that he is dead."

"I'm still afraid of people killing Clorinda after finding out that he has a child. I can't do it Meg, not now anyway."

"then I shall never tell her neither. Not until you do anyway."

"Thank you Meg."

Later on that day, Christine walked back down to the lair and approached Erik's side. He was still asleep and had the look of agony on his face. Christine looked over on the other side of the lair and spotted Clorinda playing with her dolls on the floor. She then turned back to Erik and brushed a lock of hair away from his face.

"You created a beautiful child Erik."

That night, Christine made dinner and sat a plate down for Clorinda.

"Eat your dinner Clorinda."

Clorinda looked down at the plate of vegetables and pushed the plate away.

"Oh Mom I hate when we have vegetables for dinner. They taste horrible."

"Look young lady if Erik were here you know what he'd say to you about it. Now do as I say and eat your dinner so I can go feed Erik."

Christine then took a plate of crushed up vegetables and walked to Erik's bed chambers. She then sat down and saw him opening his eyes.

"How are you feeling Erik?"

Erik did not answer and just opened his mouth to receive the food.

"You're going to be fine Erik. I just know it."

Just then Erik closed his mouth and turned away from the food.

"Erik, what's wrong? You need your strength."

When he didn't open his mouth again, Christine sighed and got to her feet.

"I know you don't like crushed up vegetables but that's all you can have."

Erik just closed his eyes again and fell asleep. Christine on the other hand took away the plate and smiled.

"Now I know where Clorinda gets her taste from."

****

More to come soon


	39. The Angel of Music

****

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews and as an extra treat I'm updating twice in the same day because I'm going away for the day tomorrow and won't have a computer with me to update. So sorry about that but I gots to have some fun sometime and since it's almost October my haunted hayride outings will begin. What can I say? I live in Pennsylvania and there are so many haunted attractions to go to and so little time. I will be going to NY to see Phantom of the Opera on Broadway on December 31st of this year so I'm counting down to that. I'm pretty sure it will be just as awesome as the night I met Crispin Glover. Anyway enough about my life story, just enjoy the chapter and I shall be updating again as soon as possible.

Once Christine made it back to the kitchen area of Erik's lair she spotted Clorinda still sitting with her head down as she played with her plate of vegetables. Christine put Erik's plate down in anger and stood with her arms crossed in front of her daughter.

"Young Lady you either finish your supper or go to bed right this instant."

Clorinda pushed the plate away and looked over at the Erik's full plate.

"Monsieur Kire didn't finish his dinner Mother."

"Monsieur Kire is sick so he has the choice to eat or not."

"Food makes you feel better."

"If Monsieur Kire doesn't want to eat then he doesn't have to eat. Off to bed with you this instant."

Clorinda got to her feet and walked over to her bed and began to change into her night gown. Afterwards, she crawled into bed and waited for Christine to come tuck her in. Christine cleaned the dishes up and walked over to Clorinda's bed and tucked the small girl into bed.

"Mother can you please tell me something."

"Anything Clorinda."

"Is Monsieur Kire going to be ok? Tell me the truth Mother."

Christine looked over at Erik's chambers and then back at her daughter.

"He is going to be fine sweetheart, Monsieur Kire just needs all the rest he can get."

"Mother, you never told me how you met Monsieur Kire."

"I thought I did Clorinda."

"No, you never did."

"It's a boring story, you don't want to hear it."

"Yes I do, please Mother, tell me please!"

"If you promise to go right to sleep after wards."

"Of course."

Christine sat at her daughter's side and smiled.

"It was a very long time ago when I was not much older than you."

****

20 years ago……

Christine Daae sat beside the bed of her dying father Gustav Daae. Beside Christine was Madam Giry who was looking away and not at Christine who was crying over her father's body. Gustav smiled at his daughter and wiped her tears away with his cold pale hand.

"Don't cry little Lottie, things are going to get better I promise you."

"No, things haven't been the same since Mother died and without you with me they never will be."

"Oh Christine they shall be better."

"You lie Father."

Gustav pulled his daughter close to him and hugged her as if it were the last hug he was ever going to give her.

"When I'm in heaven child I shall send you the angel of music. He shall watch over you until the day you die, this I promise you."

"The angel of music?"

"Yes the angel of music, I promise you shall see."

"Why can't you stay with me Father? I don't want an angel watching over me please I beg you."

"Little Lottie, god works in mysterious ways my child. I love you Christine and I always will."

With that Gustav closed his eyes and took his last breath in front of his daughter. Christine began to cry and hugged her father with all her strength.

"I love you too father. Little Lottie thought of everything and nothing."

It was at that moment that Madam Giry turned around and took Christine by the hand.

"Come Christine, let us step into your future."

Christine took one last look at her father and wiped her eyes before walking with Madam Giry.

"Where are we going Madam Giry?"

"Your father has arranged for you to dance and live with the other ballerinas in the Opera House."

"I'm scared Madam."

"Don't worry child, I shall take great care of you and I'm sure you will love my daughter Meg. She is about your age too I'm sure you two will be bonding in no time."

Once they got to the opera house, Christine looked up at the building in horror. It was beginning to rain causing the night sky to become a thick fog. Madam Giry led Christine down to the chapel of the building as Christine followed in confusion.

"What are we doing down here?"

"I have made you something."

Madam Giry led Christine to a bunch of candle sticks where her father's picture was set up behind one.

"When ever you miss your father you are welcomed to come down here and light a candle in his remembrance. You are free to go where ever you like in the opera house, anywhere but the basement catacombs."

"Why?"

"Because they are dangerous my dear child. Now come, let me show you to your bed."

Christine followed Madam Giry to a room full of girls her age. They were stretching and brushing their hair in the mirrors as one annoying child tried to stand in the back and sing. As soon as Madam Giry entered the room the girls got quiet and looked over at her.

"This is Christine Daae, she will be living here with you so I suggest you treat her like any other girl in this room. Good night girls."

Once Madam Giry left the room, a small blonde haired girl approached Christine.

"Hello, I'm Meg."

Christine shook the girls hand and smiled.

"Your mother told me about you."

"Yes she has been bragging about you all week, come I'll show you to your bed."

Once Christine sat down on her new bed Meg had a seat with her.

"it's not much but it's home."

"It will do I guess."

"So has my mother told you the rules?"

"Yes, I have to stay out of the catacombs."

"Exactly."

"Why Meg?"

"because the Phantom of the Opera lives there. He'll kill anything that steps foot into his home. He controls the opera house and demands twenty thousand franks a month from Monsieur La Farve."

"And he actually gets paid?"

"Yes or he kills someone."

"So why don't the police go after him? What does he look like?"

"No one has ever seen him, who ever sees him dies. All we know is that he is a very young man in his twenties who hides his face. It's better to obey his demands."

Later on that night, Christine awoke and walked out of the room with a candle to light her way down the dark hallways. When she reached the chapel she knelt at her father's candle and lit it. Afterwards she began to pray and could help but break down in tears.

"Oh Father, I can't do this I can't live without you here with me."

She then wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her nightgown and looked at her father's picture and began to sing.

__

"Wishing you were somehow here again, wishing you were somehow near.

Sometimes it seems if I just dreamed somehow you would be here. Wishing I could

Hear your voice again knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you wont help me

Do all that you dreamed I could."

At that moment she was cut off by the soothing voice of an un seen man.

"You seem to be interested in music I see."

Christine looked around trying to see where the voice was coming from but didn't see a thing.

"Who are you? Where are you?"

"You have a good voice but if you truly want to succeed in singing it needs to be trained."

"Show yourself, I demand you!"

"I am a spirit and nothing more."

"What? Spirit? Like an angel?"

"Yes, think of me as your angel, you're angel of music."

Christine turned away and began to cry again.

"No, I will not have an angel watching over me! I want my father back do you hear me! My father and not you!"

"I know nothing of your father child but I have an interest in your voice. This Opera House has many great jobs for ballerinas and composers but the greatest job is being the Diva. You have the potential but you need the training and I would like to be the one to teach you."

"Why? What do you want from me in return?"

"All I ask of you is for you to love me in return and obey my demands."

"Do you really think that I could be an opera star?"

"Absolutely, so do we have a deal?"

"Okay I guess."

"So child, what is your name?"

"Christine Daae, and yours?"

"You shall call me "Angel" and nothing else. You also must promise me that you shall never tell a single soul about me or your lessons or else I shall go away and never be able to speak to you again."

"Why?"

"Because I only serve you and no one but you must know about me."

"I promise angel."

"So for the gift of my music you must promise to love no one but me in return."

"I Promise angel."

"I shall be around you all the time even when you can't see me, you shall hear me. My promise is to watch after you and train you to be the best Opera Diva that ever lived."

"Yes Angel."

****

Present………….

Clorinda smiled, and watched as Christine tucked her in one last time.

"He did make you into the best Opera Diva that ever lived."

"Yes Clorinda he did."

"But you didn't keep your promise to him."

"What?"

"You loved Raoul, you were only supposed to love him."

"That's another story for another time Clorinda. He let me go once he saw that I had feelings for Raoul. He set me free from his promises."

"Will you ever sing again Mother?"

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"Good night Mother."

After blowing out the candle, Christine walked over to Erik's bed chambers and crawled in bed with him. Christine ran her fingers through his blonde strands and kissed his distorted skin.

"I'm sorry Erik, I broke my promise to you and I'm sorry. If I hadn't loved Raoul this would have never happened and you wouldn't be on your death bed right now."

At that moment Erik opened his eyes and touched her warm face before passing out once more and falling back into a sleep full of agony. Christine began to cry and wanted nothing more then for Erik to be ok once more. All she could wonder at that moment was if he would live till morning.

"Erik?"

Erik opened his eyes once more and weakly looked at Christine.

"Wh..wh..what Christine?"

"I'm sorry."

"Ab….about what?"

"for breaking my promise to you. If I wouldn't have loved Raoul none of this would have happened."

"It's…ok I…..I…Lo..love you."

Christine kissed him on the cheek, and began to cry.

"Promise me something Erik."

"Wh..What?"

"promise me that you will still be with me in the morning."

"I'm….holding….on as much…..as I can."

"Don't talk like that Erik."

"I'm…I'm in so much agony."

Christine kissed Erik one last time and lied beside him.

"Keep holding on Erik, you'll get through this."

"Sing…sing to me angel."

"What song?"

"An..anything."

"Only if you sing with me."

"I'll try…."

Christine wrapped her arms around him and tried not to sob.

" _Say you __love me__  
every  
waking moment,  
turn my head  
with talk of summertime . . .  
Say you need me  
with you,  
now and always . . .  
promise me that all  
you say is true -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . ."_

Erik began to sing in a low agonizing voice as Christine kept wrapping her arms around him.

__

"Let me be  
your shelter,  
let me  
be your light.  
You're safe:  
No-one will find you  
your fears are  
far behind …..."

It was at that moment Christine realized that Erik was in too much pain to sing so began to take over for him.

__

"Anywhere you go,  
let me go too -  
Erik that's all I ask of you . . ."

Christine then kissed Erik goodnight and snuggled up against him.

"Sleep well my angel of music."

****

More to come soon! R&R


	40. The Third

****

Hey everyone, I'm back from a fun day at knobels I got to ride roller coasters and eat pizza like crazy. I was surprised when I went into a souvenir store and saw Phantom of the Opera music boxes. I wanted to get the Phantom's monkey music box that played masquerade but that was 100.00 dollars. I would have bought it but I have to save my money for six flags fright fest so I bought a 30.00 dollar one instead that has the mask and music pieces thrown all over it. It's pretty cool and I'm going to make sure when I go next year I have the 100.00 dollars to buy that Persian monkey music box. Anyway, here's the next chapter as promised so R&R and enjoy.

The next morning Clorinda awoke and noticed that her mother and Erik were still asleep. She wasn't tired anymore so decided to get dressed and grab her Violin so that she could go to rehearsal. Her mother had placed her Violin over at Monsieur Kire's art table the last time she came back from practice. Erik had always told her to stay away from his things and up until now obeyed him in fear of his dreadful temper coming. She didn't want to wake her mother up so quietly snuck over to his art work and grabbed her violin away from the wall when all of a sudden the bow of the instrument caught hold of a pile of papers on his table and caused them to fall all over the floor. Clorinda quickly looked over at Monsieur Kire's bed chamber to notice that the sound of the papers scattering all over the floor hadn't caused either of them to stir in their sleep. Clorinda sighed and picked up the scattered sheets of music and placed them on the table once more before jumping into the gondola and floating away on the murky waters. Once she had gotten to the dock, Clorinda jumped out and walked through the halls of the opera house to get to the stage where Monsieur Ryer would be waiting. Before she got to the stage, Madam Giry stopped her.

"Clorinda, where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"To practice with Monsieur Ryer."

"How is Monsieur Kire? Is he alright?"

"He's very sick my mother says that he'll be ok once he gets his sleep."

"Ok, you run along and get to practice now."

Down in the lair, Christine awoke beside Erik and looked at him. He was lying there so pale and ill that all she wanted to do was stay beside him until he got well once more. As Christine moved to get up a cold hand gently grasped her arm. When Christine looked over at Erik she noticed that it was he who had stopped her.

"What's wrong Erik?"

He looked at her with his blue eyes for a second before he opened his mouth to answer her.

"Why are you leaving me?"

"I'm just getting up to check on Clorinda."

Once he let go of her, Christine walked out of the bed chamber and looked over to see that her bed was empty and her violin was gone.

"She must have gone to practice."

When she looked back over at Erik's bed chamber, she saw him struggling to get to his feet and immediately ran to his side to set him back in bed.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"I can't lie here anymore I have to get up."

"No, you're sick Erik you can't be getting to your feet."

"Sitting here doing nothing is just making me sick. At least let me go sit on the couch and work on my music until I grow tired."

"You're not going to give up without a fight are you?"

"Do I ever?"

Christine helped him over to the couch, and sat him down on it and then placed a pillow behind him so he would be comfortable.

"My legs are killing me."

"They are?"

"Yes, my knees hurt the worst I don't think I'll be running anywhere anytime soon."

"Nadir said that those policemen really put a beating on you."

"Christine could you go over to my table and hand me my stack of music pages."

Christine walked over to his table and picked up the pages of music and handed them to Erik who began to flip through them.

"Christine?"

"Yes Erik?"

"Has someone else been down here?"

"No, what do you mean?"

"Has anyone been screwing around my desk?"

"No, I don't even let Clorinda over there anymore."

"My musical pages are all out of order. I had every note in order and now they're all mixed up."

"Erik I swear to you that no one has been over there. Maybe a rat or something was over there."

Erik angrily looked up from his music with his face filled with such sarcasm.

"A Rat? You can't be serious. In all the years I've down here a rat has never touched my work."

"I'm just trying to help you out."

"Well you're not."

Christine thought a moment and then looked at Erik.

"I did go over there the other night to place Clorinda's violin against the wall."

Erik slammed his music down beside him and crossed his arms in anger.

"That child is nothing but a nuisance to me! She causes me more problems then she is worth Christine! I caught her once coloring with my pencils and once she even put a hole in my gondola, and now this."

"Erik, she is a child. She is our child you can't be like this to her."

"I can't stand it Christine!"

"Erik it's ok to be angry with out child but you surly can't hate her."

"This will take weeks to fix Christine do you understand that?"

Christine ignored him, and poured some more of his medicine on a spoon, and stuck it in his mouth.

"Christ that is so disgusting."

"Well it's going to make you feel better so suck up and swallow it."

At that moment, Madam Giry walked up to the couch.

"Erik, how are you feeling?"

"Things could be better."

Christine smiled, and sat down next to Erik.

"He's still very sick."

"I'm not sick, I'm mad at that retched girl."

"Oh Erik she takes right after you. I remember you when you were young and truth be told you were not an angel yourself."

"I had enough manners to stay out of other people's work."

"She's a child Erik and I wish you would start respecting that."

"Look Erik I came down here today to tell you that Monsieur Andre has been looking for you."

"and what have you told him?"

"I told him that you are ill and cannot attend any shows until you are well again."

"If all goes well I should be back at work within the next 5 years, 10 if my legs ever get back to their old selves."

****

Out in the grave yard…….

A tall man wearing an expensive suit and jacket walked through the graveyard with the grounds keeper at his side. The groundskeeper who was carrying a shovel looked back at the man following him and slammed the shovel into a pile of freshly laid dirt.

"Here it is."

"Are you sure?"

"Am I sure what?"

"Are you sure that this is where you through the dirt bag?"

"Certain."

"Then get digging, I'm not paying you for nothing."

The Grounds keeper then began to dig, as the man stood there watching.

"Faster Please I would prefer not to keep standing here all afternoon. This grave yard alone is enough to give me the creeps. You sir give me the creeps."

"Shut your bloody mouth, I'm nearly there."

"Already?"

"Yes we pile so many bodies in one hole that the more the bodies the shallower the hole."

The man looked down in the hole, and saw the grounds keeper brushing the dirt off of a body with a sack over his head.

"Is that him?"

"It's the last body we through in here a few days back."

"Take the sack off his head."

"Why?"

"Because I need to know, now do it!"

At that moment the grounds keeper took the sack off of the body's head to reveal Philippe as the body lying in the hole.

"Jesus Christ, that's not the Opera Ghost you dumb asses."

"You're mad, of course it's the opera ghost."

"No it's not."

"How do you know?"

"because Philippe has been missing for days you ass hole. You've all been out smarted that's why! The Opera ghost has gotten away and you've killed an innocent man that's what."

"Ok so you're telling me that this is the De Changy man that has been hanging around the Opera House?"

"Opera House?"

"Yes he has been hanging around there for months."

"Get him the hell out of that grave at once. He shall be given a regular funeral just like his brother."

"I can't do that! How do I even know that you're telling the truth? How do you know that this isn't the Opera Ghost?"

The man with blue eyes and short brown hair looked down upon the grounds keeper and pulled him close by his shirt.

"Because I am Colum De Changy, his brother now get him out of this hole so that I can give him a bloody funeral."

"That won't change what's happened to him."

"No, but it's a start."

"A start to what?"

"To finding the real murderers and if the opera house is where my brother was hanging then the Opera house is where I shall go."

"What do you care anyway?"

"Because no one messes with Colum De Changy that's why!"

****

More to come soon!


	41. A Sheep in wolves Clothing

****

Hey everyone thanks again for the reviews. Yes it is yet another De Changy, I just had to do it. I didn't do it just to keep the story going but also because I have great ideas for the next segment of this story that involves Colum. Keep reading and enjoying the story because it's far from over.

Once Ryer had told the orchestra that practice was over, Clorinda took her violin and walked back down to the gondola to go back home to see her mother. Practice had been very boring that day just because Ryer didn't let her join as much as he usually let her. He had told her that this was the final rehearsal before the opera that night and didn't have time to correct mistakes. When Clorinda reached the gates of the lair, they rose from the water and let her pass so she could dock the boat on the side. When Clorinda opened the gate to walk into the lair she spotted her mother and Monsieur Kire on the couch. As she got closer, she sat her violin down and approached them.

"Hi mother, Monsieur Kire."

Christine got to her feet, and looked at Erik who was still very angry.

"I'll leave you two alone."

When she walked away, Erik looked over at Clorinda.

"Clorinda, would you like to tell me something."

"No, what?"

Erik grabbed the music papers from the side of him and through them down in front of her.

"That! How many times? How many times have I told you to stay away from my things? Do you know that it will take me weeks to organize those!"

Clorinda hated his anger because it scared her to death and all she could do was bow her head and try not to cry.

"I…I'm sorry."

Erik angrily got to his feet and grabbed her arm as strong as he could and through her down on the couch.

"Do you know how hard I work? Do you know how long it has taken me to write those papers? I had them all in perfect order Clorinda and now I have no clue on where to start! Monsieur Andre was expecting me to have that opera finished and given to him by next week. I'm sick and behind enough as it is."

Clorinda was so upset that she began to cry and turn away from Erik.

"Don't cry girl! If anyone should be upset it should be me!"

Clorinda wiped her eyes and angrily turned towards him.

"No one is going to like your opera anyway!"

"And why is that? Tell me Clorinda why is that?"

"Because of your face! Look at you! Do you think anyone would ever respect you!"

Erik was speechless and turned away from her.

"I'm sorry that I knocked your stupid papers off the table. I'm a human and I make mistakes too! You on the other hand aren't a human being you're…..you're a monster!"

With that Clorinda ran away and Erik turned toward her to see Christine standing there watching. Erik ran over to the corner of his lair where a basin of water was sitting on a table and looked down into it. His own daughter could not love him and he couldn't love himself. With that Erik knocked over the basin in anger and placed the mask back over his face before disappearing into his bedchambers. Christine shook her head and walked to Clorinda's bed where she was lying face down in her pillows.

"What you did was disrespectful Clorinda."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was you had no reason to say that to him."

"He had no right to say those mean things to me either."

"You might be only 4 Clorinda but you have the mouth of a 10 year old and you need to stop it. Monsieur Kire treats us like his own family and for as long as he is here you will respect him and his things."

"Only if he respects me Mother."

"I'm afraid that I am going to have to punish you for saying those things to him. You are not allowed to leave the lair."

"What! For how long?"

"until I say so. What you did to Monsieur Kire was hurtful Clorinda and now you will pay for it."

"I hate living here mother! Why can't we get a house like everyone else? Why do we have to be kept down here like a bunch of caged animals? Just because Monsieur Kire hates the world doesn't mean I do too."

"Young lady you will stay quiet and if I see you stepping one foot out of this bed chamber I will promise you to never see the light of day ever again."

With that Christine left Clorinda and walked into Erik's bedchambers to see him lying on his bed with his mask placed back over his face.

"Erik."

"Go away Christine."

"Oh Erik, please don't be like this."

"My own daughter thinks I'm a monster Christine."

"Oh Erik she's just mad at you that's all."

"Just leave me be."

Just then a knock occurred at the gate.

"Who could that be Erik?"

"I don't know just leave me be."

Christine walked out to the gate to see Andre standing there.

"Andre, how are you?"

"Fine, may I come in for a few seconds?"

Christine let him in, and shut the gate behind him.

"So what brings you around here?"

"I needed a favor from you Miss Daae."

"What?"

"My lead singer has become ill and I need someone to take over for tonight."

"Haven't you an understudy?"

"No and you're the only one in this forsaken opera house with a voice to make angels cry."

"I couldn't Monsieur Andre I haven't sang since I got pregnant."

"Please I'm begging you, we have a full house tonight."

"Ok, I guess I will just make sure Erik has had his medication before I leave."

"Oh thank you so much Miss Daae."

"Thank me later Andre."

"Then I shall see you around five then."

"Yes, of course."

When Andre left, Christine sighed and walked back to Erik's bedchambers.

"Who was it?"

"Andre, he needs me to sing in the opera tonight. If I leave you alone with Clorinda will you be ok?"

"You did ground her right?"

"Yes."

"Do me a favor and take her with you."

"No I can't Erik, she's grounded."

"Great."

"Why don't you just come with me?"

"No, I can't I'm sick and besides I don't think I have enough strength to keep myself up in the rafters out of everyone's sight."

"I won't be long."

"Do it for me Christine, sing like and angel for me."

"Erik I sing for you and you only."

With that Christine left Erik alone in his chambers to get ready for the opera. When the door to the opera house opened, Colum looked at his ticket and noticed that it read Box 5 on the stub. He sat himself in one of the chairs and looked down at the stage. Just then another man came and had a seat in the chair beside him.

"Good Evening, I'm Monsieur Colum."

"Monsieur Andre, I own the opera house."

"Ah Monsieur Andre, I've heard oh so much about you."

Andre turned towards him.

"Really?"

"No not really, it's actually my first time here."

"What brings you to Paris?"

"Holiday is all my friend."

"Well we're all in for a treat tonight."

"Why is that?"

"Because I have replaced my opera diva for the show because she has grown ill."

"Isn't that a bad thing?"

"No my friend tonight it is a good thing."

When the lights dimmed, the curtain opened and the music began. Then Christine walked out on stage wearing a green skirt and white shirt. Her hair had been done along with the most beautifully done make up ever put on a girl. Colum glanced at her and looked back at Andre.

"Who is that exceptional beauty?"

"That is Christine Daae, the replacement diva that I was talking about."

"My God she's beautiful, anyway that I could talk to her after the show?"

"My friend, everyone wants to talk to her. You're not the only one with a crush on her in this whole city."

"Please Monsieur I have to talk to this girl."

"I have promised her friend protection against all danger. I can't break that promise Monsieur."

"Oh come now Andre, do I look dangerous to you? All I want to do is tell her how wonderful she looks."

"If that is all Monsieur then I think that can be arranged."

****

Back in the Lair….

Erik sat on the couch looking over his music sheets, trying to get them back into order when Clorinda came and had a seat on the other end of the couch. They looked at each other in silence and then Erik went back to looking over his music without even saying a word to her.

"So Did mom ground you too?"

Erik didn't answer her and kept looking over his music.

"Monsieur Kire, maybe I over reacted a little today. I'm sorry I called you a monster, I just hate you're temper that's all."

"Well maybe that hurt my feelings."

"I'm sorry."

Erik sighed and put down his music.

"Maybe if you promise never touch my things again I will promise to control my temper."

"That's a deal."

"Come here Clorinda."

Erik motioned her to sit next to him and she moved closer to him.

"Christmas is getting closer and by then the lake will have hardened again if you would like to ice skating once more."

"Yea I'd love to."

"I'll talk to your mother and when I'm well again perhaps we can all go."

"Can I ask you a question Monsieur?"

"Yes anything."

"Do you love my mother?"

"Yes of course more than life itself."

"Then how come you don't treat her like you love her?"

"It's very complicated Clorinda."

"Why am I named Clorinda? Why not Beth? Or Meg?"

"Because your father loved you enough to name you after his one love."

"And what's that?"

"Music."

"I wish he were here with me now."

"He is, he's all around you Clorinda even when you don't think so."

"Will I ever see him again?"

"I have a feeling that he's already looking at you everyday."

"You think so?"

"Yes Clorinda, he loves you very much."

"I hope you feel better soon."

"Yea I'm pretty sure I will."

****

Back at the Opera….

Once the opera house cleared out, Christine went to her dressing room and began to get changed back into her regular clothes. Just then a knock occurred at the door and she got up to answer it. When she did she saw Andre standing there with a handsome man.

"Ah, Miss Daae I have someone who wants to meet you. This is Monsieur Colum."

Christine smiled and put out her hand to shake his.

"Ah Miss Daae, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I just have to tell you how lovely you sang tonight."

"Thank you Monsieur."

"No problem, I was wondering if someone as fine as yourself would be interested in accompanying me in getting a drink."

"Oh no thank you Monsieur, I already have plans."

"Really?"

"Yes, I would love to stay and chat but I really do have something else to attend."

"May I walk with you then?"

"Of course."

Christine walked beside Colum as they descended down the halls.

"So Colum, what brings you to Paris? Family?"

"Oh no, my family is dead. My parents died years ago back in Scotland and both my brothers were murdered."

"Murdered?"

"Yes brutally by a monster."

"That is unfortunate, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yes well I suppose if I found the right girl to spend my life with it wouldn't be so bad."

"Yes well you seem like a nice man, and I'm sure any girl would be happy to be with you."

"Well maybe I might be able to have lunch with you one day?"

"Maybe, but for now I have to get back to my daughter."

"Daughter?"

"Yes, she's 4."

"And the father?"

"Dead, he dies of pneumonia a few years ago. It was nice meeting you monsieur but I really have to go."

Colum kissed Christine's hand, and smiled at her.

"Please the pleasure is all mine. I shall be around Miss Daae."

When Christine left him, she got back to the lair to notice Clorinda and Erik asleep next to each other on the couch.

"You are your father's daughter, even when you fight you're still friends."

Christine picked Clorinda up and carried her to her bed before covering Erik up on the couch and kissing him good night.

"Sleep well my angel of music."

****

More to come soon!!


	42. 5 Dozen Roses against 1

****

Hey everyone I'm glad that you're all still reading the story. Here's the next chapter so read and enjoy!!

The next morning, Christine rolled over in Erik's bed and moved her arms under his pillows. As she buried her head into them, the familiar scent of his cologne filled her nose causing her to awake thinking that Erik was lying beside her. Once she opened her eyes Christine realized that he wasn't there and that she was all alone. Worrying about him, she got to her feet and walked out of his chambers and noticed that the couch was empty as well. Christine began to worry when all of a sudden she spotted his reflection from a mirror that was on a table. As she walked towards the reflection she spotted him sitting in his bath tub and approached him. He was maskless and naked as he sat in the soap filled tub.

"Erik."

His eyes looked up at her, and then darted back to the soap that was surrounding him in the tub.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? How are you feeling?"

"A little better I guess."

"Your body looks horrible."

"I know that's why I feel like crap."

"Your body is going to get infected if you don't wash everyone of those cuts."

"I can't, it hurts too much."

"Give me the wash cloth and I'll do it."

Erik handed her the cloth, and Christine began to clean everyone of his cuts as he cringed in pain.

"They really beat the crap out of you Erik."

"Please, I can feel it without you reminding me."

"What on earth did you do last night with Clorinda? I found you two asleep next to each other."

"Long story, but I think that maybe you should un punish her."

"What do you mean? what she said to you was wrong."

"Yea well I didn't say so many nice things to her either. Look, lets just forget about last night and move on."

"She has you wrapped around her finger Erik."

"Maybe and maybe not."

"You have a bad temper Erik but you also have a soft heart."

"I didn't ask you, how was your show last night?"

"Great everyone still loves me."

"How could they not you're perfect."

"All because of you."

With that, Erik got to his feet and wrapped a towel around his waste.

"I haven't seen you like that in a while."

"Like what?"

"With nothing on."

"Just help me find some clothes to wear."

Christine and Erik walked back to his chambers and went into his closet. Christine picked him out a crisp white shirt and a pair of black trousers and helped him into them.

"Hand me my mask."

Christine handed him the white half mask and watched him place it over his distorted skin. He then placed the black wig over his head and ran his fingers through it to get it straight.

"Andre wants me to sing again tonight, is that ok Erik?"

"Yes that perfect. Maybe if I'm feeling better I'll come by tonight and watch you."

"Ok."

"Don't count on it, I'm only going to do it if I feel better."

"Ok, that's fine."

"Maybe today I'll work on fixing my music sheets and getting them into order."

"I have to go practice now so maybe I will see you tonight."

"Ok Christine."

With that, Christine gave him a quick kiss and walked away leaving Erik alone with Clorinda. Erik walked over to his Organ and had a seat to begin fixing his music sheets. A few minutes later, Clorinda was at his side still dressed in her night gown.

"Where's my mother at?"

"She went to practice you'll see her tonight."

"Could we go to the opera?"

"You're still grounded, I talked to your mother today about letting you off the hook but she didn't give me a straight answer."

"Oh come on Monsieur Kire, please take me to the opera."

"I would but I'm not your parent, what ever your mother says goes and as far as I know you're still grounded."

"Well why my mother is gone could we do something?"

"Such as what?"

"Go ice skating."

"Now Clorinda, you know as good as me that I'm still sick. I'll catch my death if I walk outside. Your mother would kill me if she found me outside."

"Well can't we do something? It's boring being down here with nothing to do."

"Why don't you go swim in the lake and leave me to my music."

"The lake? Eww gross that water is all murky."

"You're definitely not your mother's daughter, I say the same thing but she insists on swimming in that disgusting water."

"Where are your parents Monsieur Kire?"

"Dead, I'm an orphan. No one ever wanted me and if it weren't for Madam Giry I would still be in a cage in some gypsy camp."

"The masquerade ball is coming up, are you going to go with my mother?"

"I don't think so Clorinda."

"Why not?"

"People don't take kindly to the sight of me."

"You'll be in costume, oh come on you got to go, you just have to."

"Perhaps. Are you going?"

"No, children are only supposed to go with their parents and I only have a mother. Besides when they have the father daughter dance I don't have one to dance with."

"You should still go and have fun Clorinda."

"I don't know."

"You should really go."

"Yea maybe my father will be there."

"I am pretty sure he will be."

****

At the Opera…..

Christine stood on stage waiting for Ryer's cue to start singing and when the music began to play, Christine began to sing.

__

"Angel of Music guide and guardian grant to me your glory. Angel of

Music hide no longer come to me strange angel. He's with me even now, he's haunted me

For now he frightens me he frightens you. Angel of music take me with you don't ever

Leave my side. Angel of Music I love you stay with me strange angel….."

Just then, Colum stood up from his seat in the empty theater and started clapping.

"Bravo, bravo Miss Daae."

At that moment Ryer turned around and yelled at Colum.

"Please Monsieur Colum we are rehearsing"

"Sorry Monsieur Ryer, it's just that I think she is remarkable."

"Yes and so does the whole city of Paris, now please be quiet."

Colum took his seat once more, and Ryer turned back towards his orchestra.

"From the top Mademoiselle."

Just then Andre came through the doors interrupting them once more.

"Monsieur Ryer."

"Can't anybody see that we are practicing?"

"I understand Monsieur but your wife is demanding to see you. It seems that she has brought you lunch."

"Ok, fine everyone take a thirty minute lunch break and then be back here to continue practicing."

At that moment, Colum approached the stage, and held out his hand to help Christine down.

"Thank you Monsieur Colum."

"You're quiet welcome."

"So why are you here?"

"To watch you practice of course."

"Thank you Monsieur."

"Would you be interested in having lunch with me?"

"Sure, I guess."

"I would love to meet your daughter one of these days."

"Maybe I guess."

"Am I coming onto you a little too strong miss Daae?"

"No you're fine."

"It is Miss right?"

"Yes, I'm not married."

"They say this theater is haunted."

"Really?"

"Yes by the Opera Ghost. Have you ever seen him?"

"No, and who ever has died the moment after."

"Right, perhaps tonight you would like to come with me to my chambers."

"Why would I want to do such a thing?"

"Just to get to know each other better Miss Daae."

"Look you're a very nice man and all but I'm in love with someone."

"Really? Who?"

"It's complicated Colum. I will be your friend but that is all that I can be. He's a good man and very sweet to my daughter."

"How do you know that he's not a rapist?"

"Because he would never hurt a fly now please let us have lunch and be merry."

Later on that night, Erik got dressed in his best and adjusted his mask as Clorinda watched him.

"Can't I come Monsieur Kire?"

"No your mother will have my head if I let you out of here."

"Say hi to the opera for me."

"Look, you just sit tight and guard the fort. I shall return later with your mother."

"Ok Monsieur."

Erik grabbed a rose that was sitting on the table and proceeded to walk out of the lair. Once he got to the hallway, Erik lifted himself into the rafters unnoticed and made himself a spot so he could watch the opera unnoticed. As the music began to play, Erik waited for his beloved Christine to take the stage and begin to sing. As she did, Erik's heart began to soar. It had been months since the last time he had heard his angel sing, and hearing it brought painful but pleasant memories back to his head. All he wanted to do was take her back to his chambers and make sweet love to her as she sang to him. It had also been months since they had done that as well, and it was past due.

As the half time intermission approached, Erik fled the rafters to pay a visit to her dressing room to drop off the rose so she would receive it after the show was over. Once Erik walked into her dark dressing room and turned on the lights, the once empty dresser was filled with at least five dozen white and red roses. It was his spot, the spot that he had always laid his rose in, now cluttered with somebody else's roses to Christine. Erik angrily placed the rose down on the seat of her chair and turned around to leave when he heard somebody entering. He quickly dove towards the mirror and walked behind it and closed the passage way right before the door opened. When it did, he watched through the two way glass as Christine and some strange man enter. Christine didn't even notice the rose, and sat down on it. Watching that made Erik's blood boil, for his rose had always been out in plain sight and out of harms way. If not for the roses being all over the dresser his rose would have been there and not crushed. What made Erik even more angry was the man being with Christine. Who on earth was he? And what did he want?

"You are so great Christine."

"Thank you now please just leave me be."

"Something wrong?"

"I just want to be left alone is all."

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"The Masquerade ball is in a few nights and I wanted to know if you would go with me?"

"I appreciate the offer but I just can't."

"Has someone asked you already?"

"No."

"Then go with me, please miss Daae."

Christine smiled, and nodded. Erik turned himself away and couldn't believe that she had said yes to such a question. He was going to ask her and instead she had said yes to someone that he had never seen before.

"After the show would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

"I would love to Colum, but I can't. I have to get back to my daughter."

"Completely understandable. Then I hope you like the roses I sent you."

Christine turned toward the roses and smiled.

"Of course."

"Goodnight then Miss Daae."

Erik cringed in pure jealously, Colum? What the hell kind of name was that? And what have he to come here and wrap his beloved Christine around his finger? With that he left Christine alone and walked down to his lair in complete anger. He roughly pulled off his wig and jacket before lying down on his bed. Erik could no longer hold back his tears and began to cry. He had everything, the whole night planned first he would go to Christine and ask her to the ball and then propose to her. Now everything was completely ruined all because of some strange man.

That evening once the opera ended, Christine walked back down to the lair sad that Erik hadn't showed up for the opera. Once she reached her destination, she noticed that Clorinda and Erik were both in bed. Once she got into her night gown, Christine walked to Erik's bed and crawled in with him.

"You weren't there tonight Erik, you would have liked it."

"Just leave me be."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Did you enjoy your night? I'm pretty sure you did, you and all your adoring fans."

"What do you mean Erik?"

"Nothing, besides the night is ruined anyway. It seems that maybe my token of appreciation is no longer good enough for you."

"Erik you're confusing me."

"Would you go to the masked ball with me Christine?"

"I'm sorry Erik but someone has already asked me to go."

"Why? Why couldn't you have asked me to go first?"

"Because I though…I thought…"

"Thought that I wouldn't go because of my face? Is that it Christine?"

"No Erik I didn't think that."

"Then why Christine? You know I just thought that maybe you loved me."

"I'm sorry Erik, it's just that…"

"What? I don't care anymore Christine. Just go and have fun without me."

With that Erik got to his feet and adjusted his mask.

"Where are you going?"

"What do you care anyway. Just incase you were wondering I was there tonight and I did leave you a rose but you destroyed it."

Erik then left his chambers and sat down at his organ. Christine sighed, and lied back down upset at what she had done.

****

More to come soon!!


	43. The Glass of Aphrodisiac

****

New Chapter is up!! Keep reading and enjoying!! This chapter is a bit graphic so if you're one of those anti graphic people shield your eyes and ears and skip onto the next chapter. Please because I don't need to have 100 reviews about how I shouldn't write stuff like this…..thanks again and keep reading..

Over the next few days Christine and Erik kept their distances and hardly spoke to each other. On the night of the masked ball Erik sat at his organ as Clorinda and Christine got into their costumes. Once Clorinda was dressed into her ballerina costume, she walked over to Erik and sat beside him at his organ.

"Monsieur Kire, won't you go tonight?"

"No Clorinda, I can't"

"Why?"

"You just go and have a good time."

"No, not without you."

"Your mother wants to go with someone else and that's her choice."

"It's a wrong choice Monsieur."

"Just go and I shall see you later."

With that, Clorinda walked away and left with Christine who was dressed in her beautiful costume. When Clorinda and Christine got to the halls, they were met by Colum who was dressed as an army general. He held out his hand and took Christine's in his.

"Colum, this is my daughter Clorinda."

"My God she looks nothing like you Christine."

"Yes I know she looks like her father."

With that, Colum led Christine away and left Clorinda all alone in the ball room. Clorinda had a seat and watched as her mother and Colum danced like nothing was wrong at all. Clorinda looked away and wanted nothing more than Monsieur Kire to be with her and her mother. The father daughter dance would be happening soon and once more she would be the only child seated as the others danced with their fathers. Just then the music stopped, and Monsieur Ryer stood up.

"People, the father daughter dance will now begin, so please take your places."

As the music started, Clorinda couldn't help but let a tear escape her eyes when all of a sudden a hand came and grasped hers. When she looked up, she noticed a man standing there dressed in a black cloak and a black mask. At the moment she looked into his blue eyes she knew that it was Monsieur Kire.

"Monsieur?"

"Let us dance."

Clorinda wiped her eyes and followed him out to the dance floor where he took her hand in his and began to dance with her. From the side, Christine and Colum watched and wondered who was dancing with her.

"Christine, I thought you said that her father was dead."

"He is."

"then who is dancing with her?"

"I have no idea."

As Erik and Clorinda slow danced, he noticed that she looked sad.

"Something wrong Clorinda?"

"You don't know how much this means to me Monsieur."

"I knew how much it meant to you."

"I wish I had a father who treats me like you do."

"I will always be here for you Clorinda."

"I hate this ball."

"Why? Are you not happy?"

"Can we go take a walk?"

"Of course."

When the music ended, Erik looked over at Christine who was standing with Colum and gave them both a dirty look before leaving with Clorinda.

"Who on earth is that Christine?"

"A friend."

"Come, let us dance."

Once Erik and Clorinda were outside, the cold wind caused the both of them to shiver.

"I see that your mother seems to be enjoying her time with Monsieur Colum."

"I don't like him."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, there is just something about him that I just dislike."

"Let us put that behind us and enjoy the remainder of the night."

They approached the empty park, where Clorinda immediately ran to the frozen pond and stepped on it's cold, stiff surface.

"It's stiff Monsieur, could we skate?"

"If you wish."

Erik grabbed Clorinda's hand and the both of them began to skate on the frozen pond.

"I wish we could stay like this forever Monsieur. I wish it could be just you and me forever."

"I know that you hate it when your mother leaves me out of certain things but I'm here with you now and that's all that matters."

"Yea I guess so."

Back at the opera house, Christine danced with Colum as the music proceeded.

"So Christine, I was thinking that maybe after this you would like to come back to my chambers with me."

"I told you before Colum, I have a boyfriend."

"Yes and you told me that he's in the army."

"Yes."

"And that he hasn't been back in four years."

"Yes, so?"

"He's probably dead Christine, so why not start over with me?"

"Look Colum, I really like you but I just can't."

"If you change your mind my room is upstairs and to the right."

"Excuse me Monsieur, I have to go talk to someone. I shall return for the dinner in a little bit."

When Christine walked out the doors, Colum angrily walked over to the bar and had a seat. The bar tender looked at Colum and poured him a cup of scotch.

"Something wrong Monsieur?"

"That girl is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"You and every other man in Pairs Monsieur."

"She is so stuck on her army boyfriend that I can't even get near her."

"Army boyfriend? She hasn't an army boyfriend. She is single."

"What?"

"Yes, she was with the Opera Ghost but he is dead now."

"What? She was with the Opera Ghost?"

"Yes she really loved him is what the rumor is."

Colum smiled evilly and drank his scotch.

"How do you know that the Opera Ghost is truly dead?"

"Because he was hung over a week ago Monsieur."

"There is only one way to find out if she really is with someone."

"How Monsieur?"

"Tell Me Monsieur, do you have any of that aphrodisiac Chardonnay?"

"Sorry Monsieur but that has been banned from this opera house because of all the rapes that were taking place after someone would drink it. Why do you want it?"

"Because as the legend goes, who ever drinks it lusts for their boyfriend or girlfriend and if they have none then the first person they had encountered in the past few minutes. If she really has a boyfriend we shall find out."

"I did see a case of it down in the wine cellar I think that Monsieur Andre has been keeping the last case of it down there. Just remember that I didn't tell you Monsieur."

"We never had this conversation."

With that, Colum walked away.

When Christine reached the park, she spotted Erik and Clorinda skating on the frozen pond. As she approached them, Erik stopped skating and looked at her.

"What? Your date leave you?"

"No, I needed to talk to you."

"About what? I just want to be left alone."

"Look Erik please understand that I didn't mean for this to happen. I was asked by Colum and didn't want to say no and have you be seen."

"Colum? Do you really know this man?"

"Look Erik he has asked me to dance with him. I just thought that maybe you would forgive me and love me once more."

"I do love you Christine but what has happened in the past 48 hours has made me upset. Just please leave me alone and go on back to the ball with Colum. I shall see you later on tonight."

With that, Christine walked away and left Erik and Clorinda alone once more. Colum made it down to the wine cellar and began to look around for the last case of the aphrodisiac Chardonnay. He had gone past shelves and shelves of white and red wine and began to give up all hopes of finding what he wanted when all of a sudden he saw a dusty old box from the corner of his eyes. When he approached it, Colum took out one of the bottles and smiled at the sight of what he was looking for.

"Now we shall see who you really are Christine. Are you taken? Or single? We shall see of you are still with the Opera Ghost. I shall be needing his head for the deaths of my 2 brothers."

With that, Colum tore off the label and carried the bottle back upstairs to meet Christine again for dinner. As Christine re entered the opera house she was so angry at Erik that she didn't want to ever see him again. Once she sat down at the table with Colum, he smiled at her and kissed the palm of her hand.

"Back so soon Miss Daae?"

"Yes, thank you for waiting."

"No problem, would you like a glass of wine?"

"of course."

With that, Colum poured the wine into her glass and watched her drink it.

"This is really good Colum."

"Yes it is something new."

When Clorinda had become tired, Erik carried her back to the opera house and walked to Madam Giry's room. She let him in and smiled at the sight of him.

"Erik, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, would you mind if Clorinda spent the night? She's asleep and if I place her in the Gondola she'll wake up."

"Of course, lie her down in Meg's old room."

Erik walked to the small room, and placed Clorinda down in the bed and removed her shoes before covering her up.

"Goodnight Clorinda, I shall see you in the morning."

He leaned over to kiss her, but then decided not to and walked out of the room to meet Madam Giry once more.

"Thank you Madam."

"No problem Erik, you know that she is as good as family too."

"were you not at the masked ball?"

"I was but I came back because I was tired."

"Ok I shall see you in the morning."

"Sweet dreams Erik."

With that, Erik walked out of the room and headed down to his lair. When he docked his gondola to the side, Erik walked to his bed chambers and began to get unchanged. At that moment Christine came up behind him, and ran her fingers down his back. Erik turned towards her, and pushed her away.

"What? Now that the ball is over now you want me? Forget it Christine I'm very mad at you."

"Come now Erik don't be like this."

"What's wrong with you? Are you drunk? You don't sound like yourself."

Christine then grasped onto Erik's trousers and forced him down on his bed.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Come on Erik, make love to me."

"Excuse me? What has gotten into you? You are definitely drunk or something? What have you been drinking?"

" I don't know, something good."

"Get off of me Christine, I demand you to."

With that Christine held him down and began to kiss him.

"Christine, what are you doing?"

"You'll see."

At that moment, Erik pushed Christine off of him and got to his feet.

"I don't know what has gotten into you but you better knock it off. I don't want to see you around here like this again!"

With that, Christine got to her feet and left the lair, leaving Erik alone once more.

"That Little Viper."

Christine walked through the halls, and then knocked on a door. When it opened, Colum stood there in his night clothes and Christine immediately jumped on him and began to kiss him. With that, he closed the door and leaving the hallway empty again. From around the corner, Meg watched what had happened and stood there shocked at what she had just seen.

"Oh Christine."

Inside the room, Colum lied with Christine on his bed roughly removing each others clothes. His plan had worked, Christine wasn't with the Opera Ghost because she would have been with him and not her.

"Oh Colum, make love to me."

"Yes Christine I shall."

With that, Colum began to make love to Christine as he kissed her and touched her body. His plan had worked and the Chardonnay had finally worked on Christine and now she was under his spell and finally his…..

****

More to come soon…


	44. Caught in the Act

****

Hey everyone thanks again for the reviews. I understand that certain words that I use are not period correct but what can I say? It's my story and I shall do as I please. Once again I do not own any of the characters except the ones I make up. Read and enjoy!

The next morning, Erik awoke and noticed that Christine wasn't lying next to him.

"Christine?"

Erik sat up and looked around his lair to notice that he was the only one in it. Erik found himself confused on where she could have gone after the nights events so decided to get up and find out. After dressing himself mask and all he ventured out of his lair in search of his beloved Christine. The hallways were still full of confetti and streamers from the night before along with paper masked used for costumes.

Christine awoke wrapped in a sheet and rolled over to see a body lying next to her. Thinking it was Erik she lied back down and wrapped her arms back around him.

"Morning Erik."

When she got no response, Christine uncovered the body beside her and noticed that it was Colum. Seeing him lying naked next to her scared Christine and caused her to jump up in fright.

"Colum? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Who did you think it was?"

"What happened last night? How did we get like this?"

"We were dancing and then we came back here."

"What? I don't remember that?"

Colum couldn't tell her the truth about the Aphrodisiac Chardonnay so thought of a lie and thought it up quick.

"Well from what I remember we were drinking and dancing and then eventually made it back here."

"Oh no I cant be doing this, not with you….no."

"What? Why on earth not?"

"I just can't."

With that, Christine got up and grabbed her clothes before leaving the room. As she exited the room, she came face to face with Erik who was standing in the halls.

"Christine?"

"Erik?"

Erik looked at her as she stood there with her clothes in her hands and knew what she had been doing.

"You betrayed me, I wouldn't give it to you so you went and got it from Colum?"

"What are you talking about?"

Erik angrily turned away and walked off before anyone would see her. Erik stormed into the ball room and flipped over tables and chairs in his tempered rage. He spotted a half filled bottle on the floor, and picked it up. He had never seen the color before in a liquid nor had he ever seen something quiet like the bottle.

"What on earth is this?"

Erik immediately stormed down to the wine cellar and began to search out for replicas of the bottle. Once he saw a dusty box in the corner he approached it and found 4 more bottles just like the one he was holding with a label on the side of it.

"Aphrodisiac Chardonnay?"

In anger, Erik through the bottle down and walked off. To sooth his anger, he decided to take a walk through the park until he was calm enough to re enter the opera house. As he trudged through the snow he placed his hands under his arms to keep himself warm and eventually slipped and fell causing his mask to be knocked off his face. As he sat up, he saw a hand holding out the mask for him.

"Let me help you."

Erik looked up at the body the hands were attached to and noticed that it was Christine standing over him. Erik snatched the mask away from her and placed it over his disfigurement.

"Go away."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to speak to you, that's why."

"Erik I swear that I had no idea what I was doing last night."

"but it's ok that you slept with that man though right? Just leave me be."

"Are you finished with your temper?"

"My temper? I have a right to be mad. This is the second…wait no third time I have been betrayed by you and this time I cannot forgive you."

"Ok Erik lets get one thing straight, One the second time was rape and second of all so was last night."

"No it wasn't, you were drinking a Sex Chardonnay what the hell were you expecting?"

"What?"

"You heard me Christine. You were drinking that Aphrodisiac Chardonnay. You came onto me first and I denied you and so you went with Colum."

"I'm sorry Erik, sorry that I did what I did. But most of all I'm sorry that I didn't ask you to the masked ball."

"It's too late now Christine, the damage is already done and as of tonight you will see me no more."

"But Erik…please understand…"

"I Have been understanding. I have listened to you for 25 years of my life and I'm not going to do it anymore. I was wrong when I thought that maybe a girl could be faithful to me and love me like any girl would. It's over Christine and I don't want to see you anymore."

"What about Clorinda?"

"What about her?"

"You're her father, she loves you Erik."

"Clorinda never happened so just keep it that way."

"You're abandoning us both?"

"You got it now just leave me be, I'm very heart broken Christine."

With that, Erik walked away and left Christine alone and cold in the snow. Later on that day, Clorinda walked down to Erik's lair and looked around for him.

"Monsieur Kire?"

She didn't see Erik, but Christine sitting there.

"Mother, have you seen Monsieur Kire?"

"Come and have a seat with me Clorinda."

Clorinda did as she was told and had a seat with her mother.

"What is it mother?"

"Monsieur Kire has left us."

"What? Stop kidding."

"I'm not he's gone."

"What have you done? What have you done to him?"

"Nothing Clorinda."

Clorinda got to her feet, and broke away from her mother.

"That's a lie! You always make him mad!"

With that Clorinda ran away from her mother and got away. She quickly ran through the park to try to find Erik before he would be gone for good.

"Monsieur Kire! Where are you!"

As she yelled in the park no one answered her. As Clorinda kept running through the snow the wind blew causing her to keep being pushed back. As she made it to the end of a hill to shout Erik's name once more, the ground beneath her feet crumpled causing her to fall through and hit her head at the bottom of the hole as the snow piled ontop of her. No one had seen her fall and no one was in the park. Clorinda was passed out and lying all alone in the cold snowy hole unable to make it out alone.

As the hours passed, Christine began to worry about Clorinda because she hadn't returned. Just as she was about to leave in search of her, the bronze gates of the lake opened and Erik floated in on his gondola. When he docked it, he looked at Christine and then kept walking towards his organ.

"Erik where is she?"

"Who?"

"Clorinda, is she with you?"

"No, why would she be? I haven't seen her since last night."

"Erik I haven't seen her in hours she went looking for you."

"What did you say to her to make her run from you?"

"I told you that you weren't going to see her ever again."

Erik got to his feet and grabbed her in anger.

"Do you know it's snowing outside? Do you know it's getting dark? Do you know what happens when it gets dark?…..The temperature goes down Christine?"

"Erik we have to find her! Please!"

"I'll help you find her but I'm not doing it for you! You should have been watching her! You know how she gets when she's upset!"

"I'm sorry Erik."

Erik put on his cloak and grabbed his lantern.

"Come on, we're loosing light and time."

With that Christine and Erik jumped in the gondola and floated away in search of Clorinda hoping that it wasn't too late……

****

More to come soon!


	45. Disaster Struck

****

Hey everyone, this is like my third chapter written for the day. I just had so many ideas and needed to get them all onto fan . Thanks for the reviews and keep reading…..Enjoy

Erik and Christine trudged through the deep snow with Erik pointing the lantern in front of him to light their way. Night had arrived and the only thing lighting the way was the small light coming from Erik's lantern. He had kept himself calm as they searched for his daughter but he had began to worry.

"Clorinda!"

"Clorinda! Answer me!"

When she didn't answer, Erik walked over to a boulder and sat down on it's cold surface and placed his head in his hands. Christine sat down beside him, and patted him on the back.

"It's ok Erik we'll find her."

Erik moved away and started to cry.

"Just leave me alone Christine! This is all your fault! If you weren't so hard on her she wouldn't have ran away to find me."

"Erik we'll find her, don't worry."

"No Christine, I'm so heart broken right now. What you did to me was wrong and it hurt my heart. How could you Christine? How could you!"

"I made a mistake Erik please don't be like this."

Erik got to his feet and wiped his eyes before grabbing the lantern once more.

"Come on, the temperature is dropping fast."

Christine followed behind him, as they entered the park. Erik held his lantern in front of him so he could see where he was walking in the dark wooded area.

"Erik, I don't think this is such a good idea. It's too quiet."

"We have to find her Christine, come on."

As they kept walking into the park, Erik heard a cracking noise coming from beneath him.

"You hear that?"

"Hear what?"

The cracking noise occurred again, causing Erik to shine his lantern at their feet.

"That."

"Erik I don't hear anything."

Just then the ground beneath their feet broke away, causing the both of them to fall through and slide down a steep icy hill. A tree at the bottom stopped them from going any further, causing Erik's mask to fall off his face and slide away from him. Once Erik had a few seconds to process what had happened he shun the lantern in front of him to try and find his mask Since it was white it blended in with the snow causing the situation to become impossible.

"This is just great."

"Are you ok Erik?"

"Just fine if I could find my mask."

Erik got to his feet and shun the light on where they had slipped from.

"God sakes that was high."

"I told you it was too quiet Erik."

"Come on, help me find my mask, it couldn't have gotten far."

Erik shun the lantern in front of him and looked on the ground. Once the snow thinned out a bit further ahead he spotted his mask lying there on a frost covered path. Erik picked the cold piece of leather and placed it back over his disfigured skin.

"Did you find it?"

"Yes no thanks to you."

Once he adjusted the mask, Erik shun the lantern in front of him once more and noticed a large hole right in front of him.

"What in God's name is that Erik?"

"Looks like the ground broke away there too."

Erik approached it, and shun the light to the bottom of it and nearly died at the sight of what he saw. There down in the bottom of the hole lied Clorinda's small, snow covered body all curled up in a ball.

"Christine! She's down there!"

Christine looked down in the hole and gasped at the sight of her daughter's body.

"Oh my God Erik, how did she get down there!"

"The ground probably broke beneath her."

Erik handed Christine the lantern and jumped down into the hole, as Christine shun the light over him.

"Is she alive Erik?"

Erik placed his hand on her small neck and felt for a pulse, a pulse that couldn't be felt through her frozen skin. He immediately took off his black cloak and wrapped it around her body and held her close to his.

"She's barley alive Christine."

"Get out of there Erik, we have to get her warm."

"Put down the lantern and let me hand Clorinda up to you so I can climb out of here."

Christine did as she was told and put the lantern down and held out her arms so Erik could hand Clorinda's small frozen body up to her. When she got a good grasp on her, Erik let go and climbed up out of the hole by grasping onto the frozen ice surrounding it.

"Here, give her to me."

Christine handed Clorinda and picked the lantern back up and led the way to the Opera House. As Erik walked, he looked down at his daughter who was ice cold and frozen. Once they were back inside the opera house, Erik ran down to his lair as Christine went to get Nadir and Alex. Once Erik was down in his lair, he began to undress her out of the cold, wet clothing that she was in. By the time that was done, Nadir, Alex and Christine had arrived. It broke Erik's heart when Nadir had taken her out of his arms but it was for the better.

"Alex, grab me some warm blankets quickly."

Nadir immediately slipped a night gown over her frozen body and then wrapped her in the blankets that Alex had returned with. He then began to check her pulse and blood pressure without hesitation.

"How long has she been out there?"

"I don't know, Christine came to me and asked if she was with me and I said no."

"And what time was that Erik?"

"I don't know, around 4 or 5 of this evening."

"Well from the way her body temperature is so low I would guess no less than around 7 or 8 hours."

Erik placed his head down and wiped his teary eyes. Christine tried to join Erik's side but he wouldn't let her and kept moving away.

"Will she live Monsieur Nadir?"

"She has hypothermia Miss Daae, I don't want to say yes or no. She needs to be kept warm and out of the cold. I am going to leave some medicine with you to give her when or if she wakes up."

Once Christine walked Nadir and Alex out of the lair, she walked over to Clorinda's bed where Erik was holding her wrapped up body in his arms.

"Erik, please….I'm…I'm.."

"Go away you little Vixen, you've done enough damage."

"Erik please I'm sorry."

"You left her when you knew she was going to run off! She's all I have Christine! If something happened to her I wouldn't know what to do!"

"Don't you think I'm upset too Erik?"

"Oh Christine, is it because she's my daughter? Is that why you not care?"

"What do you mean?"

"What? What do I mean? last night for example. You brought her to the masked ball and left her alone in a corner why you danced with Colum. If it wasn't for me coming to look after her she could have been dead last night. What kind of mother leaves their child unattended at a ball full of drunks and older men? She doesn't even know I'm her father and yet tells me how good of one I am to her. Then you have the galls to tell her that I never wanted to see her again, hence her running off like she did."

"Is this your nasty way of telling me that I'm a bad mother? You weren't even there when she was born Erik! You had to see the scar on her face before you even believed that she was yours. Don't blame this all on me! You may think that you're a good father by giving her violin lessons or baby sitting her while I'm at work but the truth is that being a father is more than that. It took me a long time to realize that for myself when it came to loving you."

"What do you mean?"

"You think that love means giving singing lessons or watching my operas when it's much more than that. It's your selfishness and temper that makes you a bad person."

"I'm not a bad person Christine and you know it."

"No Erik, you are. You get mad over things before you even know the whole story behind it. Maybe I was wrong to tell Clorinda what I did, and maybe that's why she ran off. I'm a human and I make mistakes just like you. Yelling at me for it is what makes you the bad person. Maybe what I did last night was wrong, but when I see you like I do I think that maybe what I did was right."

"Why is it that you seem to fall in love with every other man but me Christine? The other night when you sung in the opera I brought you a single rose like I always do and you destroyed it before you even got the chance to look at it. You were too mesmerized by the 5 dozen that Colum brought you."

"I did no such thing Erik."

"Yes you did, you sat on it when you walked into your dressing room."

"Why was it on my seat in the first place?"

"Because Colum's 5 dozen roses were hogging the entire dresser top. I had the whole night planned and it turned out to be a disaster. It seems that every time I try to do something nice to show you how much I love you it gets ruined one way or another. I should have known that an opera dive could never love a man like me."

"I wasn't drunk last night Erik, I know I wasn't."

"That's a lie."

"I swear I only had two glasses of what Colum was giving me."

"You disgust me Christine, I knew you weren't drunk from the moment I saw you. When you came down in the lair last night and tried to do what you did to me…..I just couldn't believe you were like that."

"I came down here last night?"

"Yes, you tried to have your way with me. Then when I wouldn't have it you left."

"Oh Erik what have I done? I'm sorry, I acted like a complete animal last night and I'm sorry."

"It's too late, the damage is already done. You betrayed me and slept with that Colum man."

"He told me I was drunk Erik, I swear."

"Nonsense, I was in the ball room today and saw a half empty bottle of aphrodisiac Chardonnay sitting there."

"What on earth is that?"

"Andre banned that months ago because it causes one to lust for their wives or husbands body and if not then the first person they had contact with in the last few hours. In order to get the drink out of your system one must make love to someone."

"Oh Erik, he gave that to me. I trusted that man and he gave that to me to have his way with me….what have I done? I'm sorry Erik, please listen to me when I say that I was under his spell and wouldn't have done it willingly. Please believe me."

"Go away Christine and leave me with Clorinda."

When Christine walked away, Erik pulled his daughter's body closer to him and rested his head against a pillow before closing his eyes. It had been a long night and now with Clorinda to care for the days were going to be even longer. He couldn't let his guard down, and he surly couldn't sleep. Erik watched as Christine crawled into his bed and eventually fell asleep with the red blankets covered on top of her. As he glanced back down at his daughter he noticed that her skin was pale and breathing was very shallow. As he covered her body up even more to keep her warm Erik decided to sing to her hoping that she would feel better.

"I'm at loss for words Clorinda. I don't even know what to sing to you."

Erik thought a moment and then deiced to sing her one of the songs that he had written for his new opera, the opera that he was behind in because she had gotten the pages so out of order.

"_Here I lie beside you my hands running through your hair._

I'm here no one can harm you my arms will warm and calm you.

You will be my freedom, my one chance at life……your kisses will

Surround me touch me and will be around me. Solitude is in the past I swear

That this will last….. Lie there beside me every night and morning…I'll

Be there to kiss you with romance…Solitude is in the past.

I once saw you walking…. all alone so fast. I swear you were not happy

You were crying and not laughing. Then I walked right past you and dried away

Your tears….I'm here now nothing can harm you my arms will warm and calm you.

There on the stage is where we shared the kiss….the kiss which I claimed you…I kissed

You and I claimed you. Your kisses they surround me…they touch me and will be around me. Solitude is in the past I swear that this will last…..lie there beside me every night and morning…I'll be there to kiss you with Romance…solitude is in the past.

Now the years have passed and now it is our last…our last kiss…kiss together for

Now and forever. We shall live together in this life we shared….it's now and forever our love ends never. You'll always be here with me beside me….I'm here nothing can harm you my arms will warm and calm you. This room Is where we declared our love and where we shared……your kisses they surround me, they touch me and will be around me. Solitude is in the past….I swear this love will last….lie there beside me every night and morning…..I'll be there to kiss you with Romance….solitude I swear its all in the past…..so love me….love me I swear it surly lasts."

With that, Erik wiped his teary eyes and hugged his sick daughter hoping that she would be fine in the morning……

****

More to come soon!


	46. The Dark Lie

****

Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews. I'm posting up this chapter because I have a busy weekend ahead of me and probably won't get to writing again till maybe Sunday or Monday Night. Believe me it's not for my own enjoyment, I have to work long hours at the library all weekend. It's ok because I am totally looking forward to next weekend when I go to Fright Fest at Six Flags with my brothers and friend. I got new pictures up of some stuff on my myspace so if any of my friends are interested please check it out. For now enjoy the chapter and keep reading…

The next morning, Erik managed to lie Clorinda down on her bed after being in his arms all night so that he could make himself something to eat. Once he made it to the kitchen area of his lair, Erik made a small fire to heat up some water to make himself a cup of tea. As he was stirring the cup of hot liquid, he spotted Christine walking towards him in her night gown. He turned from her, and proceeded to give her the cold shoulder.

"I see that you're still mad at me."

Erik didn't say a word and began to pour some milk into the glass he was drinking out of. His anger was far too much to even want to deal with Christine at the moment.

"How is Clorinda?"

Once more Erik didn't answer her and got to his feet and began to walk away from Christine.

"I'm talking to you Erik! don't walk away when I'm talking to you."

Once Erik made it back over to Clorinda's bedside he tucked her in once more and had a seat at the side of her bed. Christine was at his side in a flash looking down at her daughter's body.

"Is she ok now?"

Erik took a sip of his tea and sat the glass down on the night stand before turning towards Christine to answer her.

"She has a fever Christine, is that what you wanted to hear? Yes she's still sick so just leave me to my daughter."

"She's my child too Erik."

"Yes but you're the reason she got this way."

"Can't we talk about this Erik? Please all I ask is for your forgiveness."

"And all I ever asked of you is for loyalty, and look what I got."

"I have the opera to sing in again tonight Erik and I would like it of you came."

"What? So I can see Colum standing there? No way, no how."

"You can never say that I didn't invite you."

With that, Christine walked away and left Erik alone with Clorinda's ill body.

"Little Vixen."

Once Erik turned back to Clorinda, he noticed that she had begun to stir in her sleep. Erik smiled, and touched the side of her feverish face. When she had opened her eyes, Erik smiled at her and watched as she stretched her arms.

"How are you feeling Clorinda?"

"Terrible, what happened to me Monsieur Kire?"

"You fell in the park, but you're going to be alright now."

"Did you save me?"

"Me and your mother came looking for you last night."

"I was so upset Monsieur Kire, I thought that you left me forever."

"You shouldn't have come looking for me Clorinda."

"I was afraid that you would have left me forever. I don't ever want you to leave me, I just couldn't live without you."

"I'm not going anywhere Clorinda I swear to you."

"What about you and my mother?"

"Just remember Clorinda, what ever happens between your mother and I has nothing to do with me being around you. I am going to be here for as long as you want me to be, I promise."

"You promise?"

"I swear to you."

"Monsieur Kire?"

"Yes Clorinda?"

"I love you."

Erik didn't know what to say when he had heard the words come from her small lips. How badly he wanted to say the same to her but he just couldn't.

"Just you get your rest Clorinda."

"I'll be fine Monsieur Kire."

"Just do as I ask and rest."

With that, Clorinda did as she was asked and closed her eyes to rest. All day long Erik watched over Clorinda as she slept to make sure that she was recovering as she was supposed to be. Once night time came and Christine left for the opera Erik left Clorinda's side to go to his bed chambers to rest. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep and found himself in a dreamless slumber minutes after lying his head down on the pillow. Seconds later, Clorinda opened her eyes and sat up. She wanted to go to her mother's opera so badly and with Erik asleep she would have her chance. Quietly as a mouse, she dressed into her cloak and Tipp toed past Erik's bed chamber without making a sound. Any slight movements would not only cause him to awake but his anger as well. She had seen it happen before and god forbid it happen a second time.

Once Clorinda silently got passed his chambers, she climbed the rafters as well as Erik could do and left the dark silent lair. Erik had once shown her other ways of getting out of the lair, the rafters being the one that led to the top of the stage. Some nights she would spot him sitting on the rafters watching a performance, staying out of anyone's sight, and that is exactly what she was planning on doing. God forbid her mother spotted her, that would only make things between her and Erik even worse. Once Clorinda found a great spot to watch the opera out of anyone's view she had a seat on the rafter and waited for the show to begin.

As Colum took his seat in box 5 he looked around at who was also attending the opera. Andre was seated in box 4 and the mayor was also seated with him. He hadn't known why he had come back to see Christine in an opera. After she had yelled at him for the un consensual evening between the two of them he had gotten angry. Now that she had drank the Aphrodisiac Chardonnay and came to him, Colum figured out that maybe she wasn't tied in with the Opera Ghost. Maybe just maybe Christine didn't know him at all, but he just didn't know yet. He had to figure out a way to get back into Christine's life so he could figure out the truth for himself. As he looked up into the rafters, Colum spotted a shadow sitting up on one of them.

"It's that damn Phantom, I knew he would return!"

Thinking that it was the infamous Opera Ghost, Colum ran out of his box and to the source of the shadow. All he could think about at the moment was finally finding what he came back to Paris for. Once he climbed onto the rafters and began to walk towards where he saw the shadow his evil smile got wider and wider. Just then as he turned the corner his hopes and dreams had shattered and his smile quickly turned into a frown as he spotted Clorinda sitting on the rafter.

"Damn it."

Clorinda tuned around and gasped at the sight of Colum standing there.

"Please, don't tell my mother that I'm here."

"I won't don't worry about it."

Colum approached Clorinda and had a seat next to her.

"So why are you sitting up here?"

"I'm trying to stay out of my mother's sight. I just want to watch the opera is all."

"Clorinda can I ask you a question?"

"um…ok."

"What happened to your father?"

"I was told he's dead."

"Does your mother have any friends that are men besides me?"

"She has all the men in Pairs as her friends, why?"

"No, I mean does she have….you know…..have a very close friend that's always around you?"

"Oh like a lover?"

"Yea exactly."

"Nope, no one."

"Who was the man you were dancing with at the ball the other night?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The man, the one who danced with you during the father daughter dance."

"I don't know who he was."

"Can I tell you something if you promise not to say anything to anyone."

"Sure, what?"

"The reason I came to Paris is because I'm your father."

Clorinda stood up and looked at Colum who was still sitting on the rafter.

"You're lying."

"No, your mother didn't want you to know about it. I came back to be a better father Clorinda."

"If you're really my father then how come I haven't seen you my whole life? My mother has never mentioned you."

"I was in the army Clorinda, and when your mother told me that she was pregnant with you I ran off because I was afraid. I was so terrified that I couldn't be a good father to you and then I realized that being with you is being the best father I can be. Your mother didn't want to tell you so you must keep this a secret. If you tell anyone and your mother finds out she'll send me away and we'll never see each other again."

"I promise Colum."

"No Clorinda, have some respect and call me father."

"But if I do that and people are around couldn't that give you away?"

"You're right, only call me father when we're alone. I promise that I'm going to be around you all the time now."

Clorinda smiled, and hugged Colum with all her strength.

"I finally have a father, I finally know my father and he isn't dead after all."

"No Clorinda and this looks like the beginning of a beautiful father daughter relationship."

Erik awoke out of a nightmare full of sweat and sat up in his swan bed.

"Clorinda?"

Erik got to his feet and walked out into his dark lair looking for his daughter. He sighed in relief when spotted her in her bed fast asleep. He quietly covered her up, and tucked her back in before turning to go back to his chambers for the remainder of the evening. Before he made it back to his bed, he saw Christine sitting on his couch wide awake reading a book.

"It's ok Erik I checked on her after I got back from the Opera."

"I appreciate it."

"I didn't see you there tonight, I'm guessing that you went to bed right after I left and forgot about your invite."

"of course."

"I don't know you anymore Erik, you're a changed person."

"I'm the changed person? You're the changed person Christine. I cannot believe that you actually went out and fornicated with that man."

"It's not fornication Erik, we're not married."

"That's right, and now we never will be."

With that said, Erik walked towards his chambers without saying another word to her. The next morning, Erik awoke and got dressed in his Sunday best and walked to the kitchen part of his lair to find Clorinda sitting there eating a bowl of oatmeal.

"Good Morning, mind if I join you?"

"No Monsieur, go ahead."

Erik had a seat next to Clorinda and poured himself a cup of tea.

"You seem happy and much better this morning."

"I am Monsieur."

"Would you like to practice today with me?"

"No thank you Monsieur."

"No thank you? You love to practice with me."

"I know but I have other plans today."

"Other plans? Would you like to go watch the opera today?"

"No, I have other plans."

"Well ok then but just make sure you stay inside the opera house."

"I will, are you ok?"

"Yes perfectly fine, just run along and have fun. Just be careful Clorinda."

With that, Clorinda finished her breakfast and walked away leaving Erik alone.

Clorinda walked through the hallways of the opera house and ran into Colum who was eating breakfast with Andre. As soon as Colum seen Clorinda he got to his feet and drank the rest of his coffee.

"Sorry Monsieur Andre, I'm going to have to eat and run."

"You're excused Monsieur Colum. I shall see you at the opera later."

"Of course."

Colum picked up Clorinda and carried her off and away from Andre.

"How are you today Father?"

"great how are you?"

"Great, what are we going to do today?"

"A walk in the park sound good?"

"No, I can't…I'm sick."

"You're sick?"

"Yes…I promised…Monsieur….I mean I promised my mother that I wouldn't go out of the opera house until I get better."

"Ok then, let us go somewhere and have a talk."

"Where at?"

"up in the rafters of course."

"I don't know, that seems kind of boring."

"Well we can't go outside so what else can we do in here?"

"There's lots to do father, we can swing off the ropes on the stage."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"No, Monsieur Ki….I mean I always do it."

"I'd rather us just talk."

"Oh, ok."

Colum and Clorinda had a seat on the rafters and faced each other.

"Clorinda, I have something to ask you."

"What?"

"I kind of lied to you when I told you that I came back here to be a better father."

"What? What on earth are you talking about?"

"I came here to try to be a better father but I also came back to catch a murderer."

"A murderer?"

"Yes there is a man on the loose who killed both my brothers. I heard that he hangs around the opera house and came here to try and catch him. You would tell me if you knew something wouldn't you? You would help your father catch a bad guy right?"

"Of course father."

"So do you know something?"

"Like what?"

"Just anything about a weird man hanging around here?"

"No I don't know a thing."

"Promise me that if you ever do see or hear something you'll let me know."

"Yes I promise father."

"That's my girl."

"Father can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"How did I get this scar on my cheek?"

"What do you mean?"

"My scar, why do I have it? My mother doesn't have it and neither do you."

"I don't know Clorinda."

"Why did you name me Clorinda?"

"I don't know….it felt like a good idea at the time."

"What do you mean? my mother and everyone told me that you named me after music, your favorite thing."

"Right…..right I must have……..forgot."

"Who do I look more like? You or mother?"

"Look enough with the questions Clorinda."

"Sorry, I'm just so happy that your back in my life."

Colum smiled evilly, and picked Clorinda up and placed her on his knee.

"That's all great Clorinda, but remember that it's our little secret."

"Of course."

"and what are you going to do if you see the murderer?"

"Tell you Father."

****

More to come soon!


	47. Misunderstood Confusion

****

Hey everyone, good news it's raining outside and can't go to the park so what better way to spend a rainy afternoon then to write another chapter. Here it is, glad you're all enjoying the story. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R if you can….

That night, Erik had decided not to go to the opera. He was still just too angry to confront Christine about anything that had happened over the last few days. Instead, Erik found himself sitting by the fire staring into it's hot flames waiting for Clorinda to return for the night. Every few minutes he would check his pocket watch to see what time it was but as the hours got later Erik found himself beginning to worry about where his daughter was. It was around ten o clock when Erik heard the gates of his lair opening and turned to see Christine returning from the night's opera. He just turned back around and sighed heavily at the sight of his disappointment. Christine on the other hand took off her cloak and approached Erik with such caution.

"Erik?"

"What?"

"Could we talk a minute?"

Erik didn't like the thought of her sitting down next to him to talk so kicked a stool across from him and sat up.

"That is where you shall sit, I shall not have you beside me."

Christine didn't argue because she was already grateful to be having permission to talk to him. She passed his couch and then had a seat on the old mahogany piano stool that he had kicked out for her.

"Erik, I know that what I did was wrong. I should have asked you to the masked ball, and I should have offered you my hand in a dance. Sometimes I can be an uptight snob like Raoul but then again I understand how you feel. You don't have to talk to me if you're still mad but the truth is I'm not happy in our relationship."

Erik angrily crossed his arms and gave Christine the dirtiest look he could make.

"Not happy? You know Christine, you are a very confused woman. Do you know how much I went through to get you as my lover? I risked my life to be with you and now you're telling me that you're not happy? After we conceived a child and….and been through all that we've been through? Of course you're not happy with me, look at what you're sleeping with!"

"No Erik, it's not because of that."

"Really Christine? I treat you and Clorinda like angels and yet I make you unhappy?"

"You haven't asked me what makes me unhappy Erik."

"What Christine! What makes you unhappy?"

"Everything, your temper, your anger towards things, your sense of romance."

"Romance?"

"I hate your ways of romance Erik. What you believe is being a good lover is the complete opposite. You're not the same person anymore and I don't know why you've changed. I like the old Erik, the one who was once my angel of music. That's the man I fell in love with, not this monster that stands before me."

"I'm a monster am I? am I all that bad Christine? Do I not know how to love you anymore? I haven't changed one bit, it is you who has changed. Ever since Clorinda was born and more men have paid attention to you the girl I loved has faded away. You have turned into this mature uptight woman who can't even see what they have in front of their very eyes. There isn't a day when I wouldn't stop breathing for you, and that was once the case with you as well but now I'm not even sure anymore."

"I have nothing to say to you Erik."

"Well I do, I want you to stop and think about something. I have taken you back every time you have done something hurtful to me. That goes for sleeping around, being unfaithful and lying…..you tell me how many men would have taken you back as I have? You tell me Christine….just think about it. If I hate you as much as you say I do then why are you still here?"

"Erik, I could stab you in the heart with one of your organ keys and you would still forgive me the next morning. There is nothing I can do to make you hate me, you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because no one but me would ever look you in the eyes and love you as I do, and you know it."

Erik began to cry, and looked away from what Christine had said to him.

"I don't need you Christine if that's the way you feel about me. All I ever wanted was to have someone to love me for who I am and all you do is break my weak heart."

With that, Christine rose from where she was sitting and began to walk away.

"All that I ever asked of you Christine was to love me. When in all the damn time I've known you have I asked but for anything more? I am a simple man Christine and all that I have ever wanted from you was love."

Christine stopped, and turned to face Erik.

"And after love what shall you want? Another child? Sex? Marriage? You see Erik love is just one thing to start out with, but once you get into love it requests much more from the other person. Love has many things intertwined within it. Love is not just a single thing and you need to learn that."

"So it is my appearance which makes you loath me. To have to kiss my cold, hideous lips in the marriage ceremony, to have to look at my disfigured face while making love to this gruesome body, and to have my disgusting gene within you turning into a child, the devil's child. Why not admit that to my face instead of saying that I have changed Christine?"

"I can't Erik because it's not true."

"How so?"

"We created a beautiful daughter together."

"We got lucky with her, look at her cheek Christine. She has the same scar as me, next time we might not be so lucky."

"Next time?"

"Yes Christine, if that ever happens to you again the child might come out looking as bad as me, or worse."

"No Erik, there won't be a next time."

"No? and why on earth not?"

"Because Clorinda must never know about you and if we did have another child she would know. I'm going to bed now Erik and we will continue this conversation in the morning."

With that, Christine turned around and walked away. A few minutes later, Clorinda came walking into the lair and in the middle of Erik's sorrow.

"Monsieur Kire, what's wrong?"

Erik turned around and violently grabbed Clorinda by the shirt.

"Where the hell have you been!"

"I told you that I had plans today!"

"Yea but not until the crack of dawn Clorinda!"

"You're not my papa! You cant tell me what to do!"

"I might not be your papa but I can bloody well tell you what to do!"

"No you can't, not anymore!"

"What on earth has your mother been saying to you Clorinda?"

"Nothing, now leave me be!"

With that, Clorinda bit Erik's hand causing him to let her go. When she hit the floor, Clorinda ran towards the lake as Erik ran after her.

"Leave me alone Erik!"

Clorinda ran into the murky water, and seconds later was grabbed by Erik.

"You shall never call me by my first name!"

"Leave me alone Erik!"

Erik carried her back to his lair, and through Clorinda in her bed soaking wet. Within minutes, Christine was at their sides due to all the commotion in the lair.

"Erik? Clorinda? What's going on?"

"Erik! he's being mean to me mother!"

Christine immediately grabbed Clorinda by the wrists, and held it tight.

"Now you listen to me young lady! You shall never be disrespectful to Monsieur Kire! And you will never ever call him by name again. He is Monsieur Kire to you and that is what you shall only call him. What on earth has gotten into you Clorinda?"

"He isn't my father, why should he tell me what to do?"

"He is the one in charge when I am not around Clorinda. He is a grown up and treats you just like his own daughter. I think that you owe him a huge apology and I want you to do it now!"

"He is not my father and I will never apologize to that hideous monster! He is not my father and I will no longer listen to him."

"Christine, let her go."

"What?"

"Just…just let her go."

Christine watched Erik turn around and walk away slowly to his bed chambers. With that Christine turned and faced Clorinda and gave her an evil look.

"I will let you off the hook for now Clorinda, but I swear to you that this argument is far from over young lady. You have hurt his heart terribly Clorinda, I mean do you understand how much he loves you?"

"Like you mother? You hurt his heart more than anyone in Paris, you cause him such pain."

"Clorinda I love Monsieur Kire."

"Like you loved my father? You didn't love him mother, you made him go away."

"I did no such thing Clorinda."

Christine let Clorinda go, and pushed her into the pillows on her bed.

"I'm in charge now and what I say goes, and you are not to leave the lair until I say so."

"Well maybe I wont' be here in the morning."

Christine then angrily walked away leaving Clorinda alone. When she got back to Erik's bedchambers, she spotted him standing at the basin of water dipping his hand into it.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm in a lot of pain that's for sure."

Christine approached him and noticed that his a his hand had a red, bloody mark the size of a frank indented in it.

"Oh my god Erik, what happened?"

"Clorinda bit me."

"She bit you?"

"Yes while trying to be set free of my grasp."

"Erik! You should have told me she did that to you, I would have grounded her for the rest of her life."

"It's fine Christine, I'll be ok."

"Well wrap it up in a bandage Erik. I don't want you to get an infection."

"I will, don't worry about it."

"One things for sure Erik, she sure has your temper."

"I don't know what's gotten into her? She told me that she loved me yesterday."

"She what?"

"She said that she loved me. Did you tell her that I have no say in what she does?"

"No why would I? I expect you to be in charge when I'm not around."

"Something just doesn't seem right Christine."

"Look Erik, what did I say to you? I will talk to you in the morning."

Erik lied down and covered himself up with the red covers.

"So be it Christine."

The next morning, Erik awoke and let Christine sleep while he went to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. As he poured himself a cup of tea he looked over and spotted Clorinda sitting madly on her bed with her arms crossed.

"Keep up that frown Clorinda and one of these days your face is going to stay like that."

"Pipe it ERIK."

"You have a temper just like your father."

"You don't know a bloody thing about my father."

"No you're wrong Clorinda."

"Then you would know that he's alive and not dead."

"That's for sure."

"So you do know that my father is alive."

"Of course I do Clorinda."

"Then why hasn't anyone said so? Why haven't you said so?"

"Because he's a monster that's why."

Clorinda stood up on her bed and shouted at Erik.

"My father is not a monster Erik! don't you talk about him that way."

"I wouldn't step off that bed If I were you young lady."

"Come near me and I'll bite your other hand."

"That temper is going to get you in trouble some day Clorinda."

Once Clorinda had a seat back down on her bed, Erik finished his tea and walked over to his organ and had a seat. Christine then walked over to Erik's organ and leaned against it.

"What are you doing?"

"Working on my opera."

"I have to go and rehearse now Erik so I shall have to talk to you after tonight's opera."

"Christine, after the opera would you come to the roof."

"Why?"

"I have something I want to show you."

"Of course, I shall see you then."

"And please come alone."

"Ok, bye Erik."

When Christine left, Erik got to his feet and walked to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"Making your mother dinner now so leave me be."

"I think I left my violin in the theater, could I go and get it?"

"No Clorinda."

"But what if someone plays it? Come on please?"

"Come right back, you're grounded remember?"

Clorinda got up from her bed, and walked out of the lair silently laughing her way to the hall ways of the opera house. Her lie had fooled Erik and now she was out of his site. Once she got to the hall way, she spotted Colum talking to one of the actors who were getting ready for the nights show. Once he saw Clorinda, he immediately cut his conversation short and approached her.

"Good afternoon Clorinda."

"Hi."

"You sound so depressed, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Please, you can tell me anything Clorinda."

"Well my mother has this friend and he thinks he can boss me around like he's my father or something. My mother yelled at me and told me that he has the right to."

"Who is this friend of your mother's"

"Oh no one really….well he is kind of my mother's lover but not at the moment."

"Really? Because I thought I was."

"What? Really? She's getting back together with you?"

"Calm down there little lady, now I'll tell you what if you can keep a secret I'll let you in on it."

"I promise."

"You swear?"

"I cross my heart."

"Well she is kind of seeing me on the side but with all the men getting in the way it's hard to be the chosen one if you get my drift."

"Well he is trying to make things right with my mother."

"You can't let that happen Clorinda. If that happens then your mother and I will never be together again."

"What should I do?"

"Make that man's life a living hell, show your mother that he's not the one."

"How? She doesn't listen to me."

"Then do what you have to do to show her."

"Ok, I will."

"That's my girl, now run along and do as you're told."

When Clorinda got back down to the lair, she noticed that Erik wasn't around. She walked into the kitchen to see food set out on the counter. Knowing that it was for her mother's dinner for that night, Clorinda began to do as she was told and ruin it. The first thing she did was take the bottle of wine and pull off the cork before pouring the wine down into one of the sewer grates. When she had the empty bottle, Clorinda approached the murky lake and filled it to the brim with the water before resealing the bottle with the cork. She then spotted a fresh apple pie sitting on a plate and decided to ruin that next by covering it in chili pepper.

"Mother is going to love this."

The pie now looked as if it were covered in cinnamon, and Clorinda covered it up with a towel before spotting the last thing she could possibly ruin. There on the counter beside a rose was a letter outlined in the most beautiful red boarder that she had ever seen. She picked it up and read what Erik had written.

"_Dearest Christine,_

I am dreadfully sorry that our courtship has been in shambles these last few days. I admit that my temper does seem to be a bit dreadful from time to time but believe me when I say that I have been trying to control it these past few weeks. Being without you is like

Being without my music, it just couldn't be done. Without my music I would surly go insane and want to kill the whole city of Paris with my bare hands. Without you in my life things just don't seem right enough to go on living. I miss having you lying beside me at night with your arms wrapped around me. I also miss those nights when our kisses seemed to never stop until dawn. I try my hardest to be a gentleman around you but because of my hate for mankind and my childhood it seems to get harder every day. All I ask is for your love and forgiveness and to please love me again. The first night I spoke to you it gave me shivers down my hideous spine and now every time you speak to me I feel the same way. I love you always and forever….

Your obedient servant and angel

ERIK KIRE"

"Eww, now that has to definitely be changed."

With that, Clorinda took one of Erik's pens and began to write her own version of the letter before placing it into the basket with the pie and wine. Just then, Clorinda heard the gates of the lair opening once more and ran to her bed. She then spotted Erik walking back into the kitchen.

"Did you get your violin?"

"Yea Monsieur Ryer had it."

"Good, now don't move from that spot until your mother gets back."

"Where did you go?"

"To the roof to set things up for tonight."

With that, Erik picked up the basket and rose before heading out of the lair.

"Good luck Monsieur Kire."

"Thank you."

As Erik set up on the roof, he could hear Christine singing from the theater. God how she could sing and bring a whole audience to tears. Erik had placed a few blankets and pillows down on the roof to sit on, and placed the basket of food beside it. He then got up in front of the pillows and rehearsed what he was going to say to Christine.

"Now Christine I know that you're still mad at me but just please……no that won't work."

Erik paced a few seconds trying to think of something better to say.

"Now Christine, I understand I have a bad temper but what can I say? I hate the world…..no that's no good either…….Christine, you sang wonderfully tonight. That's it, that's what I'll say….Christine, you sang like and angel tonight."

"Really?"

Erik turned around, and was surprised to see Christine standing there in her red cloak.

"Christine,…..I …..I wasn't expecting you so….so early in the evening."

'The opera was sort of short tonight, only one act instead of two."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"Why did you want me to come up here?"

"To talk of course, have a seat."

Erik gestured her to have a seat on the pillows, and when she sat, he did the same.

"This is nice, it's been a long time since we sat up here in the winter's cold."

Erik wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and smiled at her.

"Yes I know it has been a long time."

"So get talking."

Erik reached over for the basket, and took out the bottle of wine.

"Would you like a glass of wine?"

"I am a little thirsty."

Erik took a wine glass from the basket and poured the liquid into it. Once he handed it to Christine, she placed the glass to her lips and took a sip. Seconds later, she leaned over and spitted out the murky liquid that was sipped into her mouth.

"Something wrong?"

Christine immediately handed the glass to Erik, and shook her head.

"That tastes horrible Erik, it's like……it's like sewer water."

"Really? it's a brand new bottle."

Erik took a sip, and found himself spitting it out too.

"You're not kidding, I'm terribly sorry, I must have picked up a bad bottle from the cellar."

"it's fine."

Erik placed the bottle and glass down beside him, and took out the pie.

"Would you like a piece? It's freshly baked by Monsieur Alex."

"Sure."

Erik cut her a piece and handed it to her.

"What kind is it?"

"It looks like apple with cinnamon on top."

Christine nodded, and bit into the pie, only to also spit it out.

"What? What's wrong?"

"It's hot….my tongue is burning so badly."

"What?"

"You heard me ERIK!"

Erik took away the pie as Christine kept spitting out what ever was in her mouth.

"I…I just don't understand."

"Get to the point Erik, why did you bring me here tonight?"

"Ok, the reason I brought you here was because of this…."

Erik then handed her the rose and letter. Christine held the rose in her hand and smiled at it's beauty. She then unfolded the letter, and began to silently read it. Erik took a deep breath and waited for the kisses that were surly to come but ones hopes and dreams were shattered in seconds when Christine through down the letter and slapped him right across the face. All Erik could do was touch his cheek and wonder what was going on.

"SO DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!"

"Wh…what?"

"You made me look like a fool Erik! You're lucky we're not in public Erik! I came up here thinking that you were going to do some good and instead I got the shaft of humiliation! I get it now, the swamp water wine, the chili pepper pie, and now the letter…..its all to get back at me for yelling at you last night. You are nothing but the biggest monster of them all!"

Christine got to her feet, and stormed away as Erik tried to figure out what happened. His letter was surly meant to bring love not war and so was the dinner. Once the pain in his disfigured flesh subsided, he picked up the letter and read it.

__

"Christine,

I am not sorry that our courtship has been in shambles these last few days. I do not think that my temper is dreadful from time to time but don't believe me when I say that I have been trying to control it these past few weeks. Being with you is like being without my music, it just couldn't be done. With you in my life I would surly go insane and want to kill the whole city of Paris with my bare hands. With you in my life things just don't seem right enough to go on living. I don't miss having you lying beside me at night with your scrawny arms wrapped around me. I also loath those nights when our kisses seemed to never stop until dawn. I stopped trying my hardest to be a gentleman around you because of my hate for mankind and my childhood. Just the thought of being with you seems to get harder every day. I'm finished asking you for your love and forgiveness and please stop trying to love me again. The first night I spoke to you made my skin crawl and now every time you speak to me I feel the same way. You disgust me always and forever….

Your loather

ERIK KIRE"

"This isn't what I had written….how in the world….??"

Erik thought a few moments and then figured it out…

"Clorinda! But…why?"

Erik just couldn't figure out why on earth Clorinda of all people would want to cause him and Christine a sea of problems…..he didn't know but he was surly going to find out.

****

MORE TO COME SOON!


	48. The Present

****

Hey everyone, it's just another rainy day here at home and can't go out. Here's the next chapter so enjoy….

"Clorinda! But…why?"

Erik just couldn't figure out why on earth Clorinda of all people would want to cause him and Christine a sea of problems…..he didn't know but he was surly going to find out. Christine ran down to the lair in anger, she just couldn't believe that Erik had done what he had just done. In all her years of knowing him never had Erik ever done something as hurtful. Once Christine reached his bed chambers, in her angry rage she began to punch his swan bed. After that, Christine walked over to his mirror and smashed it over and over again with a candle stick that she picked up off the nightstand.

"I hate you! I hate you Erik!"

"No you don't."

Christine turned around and spotted Erik standing there in the door way to his chambers.

"Go away Erik!"

"You're actually in my bedchamber."

"Don't worry about it, I'll be gone in the morning."

"Where are you going?"

"As far away from here as I can."

Erik tried to fight back the tears that were watering his eyes and lowered his head.

"Please Christine, believe me when I say that I didn't write that letter to you."

"Really Erik? It was in your hand writing and the wording was at your vocabulary level."

"Christine, please I would never do anything like that. I would never write a letter as nasty as that, especially to you."

"So you're telling me that someone wrote that letter?"

"Yes I swear."

Christine picked up a pillow from off of his bed, and through it at him as hard as she could, causing it to hit his face and knock off his mask.

"You're the worst liar I know Erik!"

Erik turned away and covered his distorted flesh with his hand.

"And hideous."

Christine turned to Erik in surprise at what he had just said.

"What do you mean?"

"You think I'm a liar and I know you think I'm hideous too."

"You are a liar Erik, I just can't trust you anymore."

"Anymore? You never trusted me Christine, even when I swear to be telling the truth."

With that, Erik walked away and left Christine alone in his bed. Erik walked over to his organ and had a seat before placing his head in his hands. Moments later, Clorinda approached him and had a seat beside him.

"Monsieur Kire?"

Erik didn't bother to look at her and just stayed as he was.

"Why? Why did you do that Clorinda?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you ruin my dinner with your mother?"

"I did no such thing."

"You're lying Clorinda."

"I'm not Monsieur Kire but someday my real father is going to come back and he and my mother will be a family again. You are not my father and I don't want you to in my mother's life."

"Leave me!"

Clorinda got to her feet and left Erik alone as he sobbed over his organ. Clorinda on the other hand walked back to her bed and smiled in satisfaction. She had wanted to destroy Erik's romantic night out with her mother and that is exactly what she had done.

The next morning, Clorinda awoke early and noticed that Erik was slumped over his organ fast asleep and her mother was curled up in Erik's bed. Knowing that it would be a few more hours before either one of them got up, Clorinda decided to leave the lair. Once she climbed the stairs and entered the hall way of the opera house, she began to look for Colum. After a few minutes of walking around she spotted him in the dining room all alone eating breakfast. Clorinda walked in and gave him a hug before sitting down next to him.

"Good morning Father."

"Good Morning, how is your mother?"

"I did what you told me to do."

"Excellent, and did it work?"

"Yea I don't think my mother will be bothering with Monsieur Kire anymore."

"Monsieur Kire?"

"Oh yea that his name."

Colum picked up his coffee cup and took a sip from it.

"This Monsieur Kire, does he work in the opera house?"

"I don't have the slightest clue what he does Father."

"Well I shall proceed to get closer to your mother then."

"Father, do you think that she would take you back?"

"Lets hope so."

"I do have one question though."

"And what is that?"

"well Monsieur Kire was pretty upset about what happened last night and my mother is mad at him….but……well what if he tries to make things better again?"

Colum grabbed Clorinda by her shirt and pulled her closer to him.

"Don't let that happen, you keep making his life a living hell while I make your mother's life the best one yet."

"Yes father I will."

Colum let go of her and patted her on the head.

"That's my girl."

"Tonight is the Christmas eve pageant will you be attending?"

"Of course I wouldn't miss seeing your mother in it to save the world."

"Well tomorrow is Christmas day will I see you tomorrow?"

"Of Course."

"For the present giving too?"

"Um…yea sure."

"Ok I have to go see you tonight."

Clorinda walked back down to the lair and crawled back into bed before her mother or Erik even noticed that she was gone. A few moments later, she heard a loud pounding of the organ and noticed that Erik had awoken. Within seconds of that, Christine was also awake and in the kitchen making herself cup of tea. Erik just stayed where he was and began to write some more ideas for his music down on his sheets of paper.

Clorinda dressed herself in her green Christmas dress and walked into the kitchen to join her mother.

"Morning Mother."

"Good Morning Clorinda, sleep well?"

"Yes, you?"

"If you can call it that."

"Something wrong Mother?"

"No, just do me a favor and give this to Monsieur Kire."

Christine sat a cup of tea in front of her daughter and watched as Clorinda looked down at it in confusion.

"Mother, why are you making tea for Monsieur Kire? Especially after what he did to you last night."

"Clorinda, just do as I say and give that to him."

"But Mother….."

"Clorinda, just because I am mad at him doesn't take away my right to make him a cup of tea."

"Yes Mother."

Clorinda then took the cup of tea and walked out of the kitchen area of the lair and began to walk to where Erik was sitting. She couldn't give Erik the cup of tea because it would show that her mother still cared for him. Quickly, Clorinda poured the tea out of the cup before approaching Erik's side. She then slammed the empty cup down on the organ to get his attention.

"Mother says if you want a cup of tea you need to make it yourself."

Erik angrily crumbled a sheet of music up into a ball and turned to Clorinda in anger.

"Well you tell your mother that she is starting the day off on the wrong foot."

Clorinda then picked up the empty cup and carried it back to the kitchen and placed it down on the counter.

"Well did he drink it?"

"No."

"No?"

"He took the cup and through it down on the ground in anger."

"And did he say anything?"

"Yes he said to tell you that he wouldn't drink a cup of your horrible tea because you probably poisoned it."

"Oh did he?"

"Yep, and he also said that if you knew what's good for you, you better stay out of his sight today and any other day."

Christine through on her cloak in anger and turned to her daughter.

"I'm going to rehearsal Clorinda, be good and I expect you to be at the pageant tonight on time."

"Yes Mother."

When Christine left, Clorinda walked over to her bed and began to take out her dolls. If she were going to be grounded then she was at least going to play until she had to go to the pageant. She wondered what she was going to get from her Mother for Christmas. Last year she had received a new dress and shoes, which was pretty boring. The only thing that she had to play with was the two dolls that had been given to her on her first birthday years ago. Clorinda picked up her one doll and hugged it in her small arms.

"This is going to be my first Christmas with my father. I wonder what he'll get me? Maybe a whole doll kingdom or a new dress for my dolls. I should make him a present to show him how much I love him….I mean I would feel pretty dumb if he got me something and I wouldn't have anything for him."

Clorinda then put down her dolls and took out a piece of paper and began to draw with a few old pencils that Erik had given her.

"I'll draw him a picture."

Erik had sat at his organ, working on his music all afternoon in solitude. He just couldn't understand why everything that was happening was happening. His daughter had deserted him and Christine had become an unbelieving little vixen. He was going to give her his Christmas present early but because of her anger he began to have doubts about giving it to her at all. As he looked at his pocket watch, Erik noticed that the pageant was getting nearer and he at least wanted Clorinda to be on time for that.

"Clorinda, it's five. Shouldn't you be thinking about getting to the pageant?"

Clorinda who was on the floor drawing finished up and put away the pencils before folding the picture. She had drawn the opera house with her holding Colum's hand and under it wrote…..

"_To the best father in the world, love Clorinda."_

After folding it, Clorinda placed it in between the sash of her dress and walked towards Erik.

"Are you coming tonight Monsieur Kire?"

"No, just go away and leave me be."

Without another word, Clorinda walked away and went to the theater to meet her mother. Christine was in her dressing room getting ready for the show when a knock occurred at the door.

"Come in."

Just then Colum walked in and handed her a dozen roses.

"Merry Christmas Christine."

Christine turned away from him and proceeded to brush her hair.

"It's not Christmas yet Colum."

"No reason why I can't come in here and wish you an early Christmas."

"I'm still mad at you Colum for sleeping with me."

"Look Christine I am terribly sorry, can't you forgive me? I want to start off on the right foot with you."

"The roses are nice."

"Yes please forgive me Christine."

"I'll think about it."

"Great, I am going to go find Clorinda and take a seat with her."

"Ok, thank you Colum."

"Good Luck tonight my love."

With that, Colum exited the dressing room and walked to box five where he found Clorinda sitting.

"Clorinda, how are you doing?"

"Great and yourself?"

"Great I actually just spoke to your mother."

"And?"

"She has forgiven me for leaving you when you were a baby."

"She has?"

"Yes and we might be getting back together."

"Really?"

"Yes but you can't let anyone know that I told you. It must be kept between you and I."

"Of course."

"We make a great team Clorinda."

"This means so much to me Father."

"I'm glad."

Clorinda took out the picture that she had drawn Colum and handed it to her.

"Father, I made you this….Merry Christmas."

Colum looked at the picture and then folded it again.

"Um….thank you Clorinda."

"You're welcome, anything for a father like you."

With that, Clorinda waited for a present that never came.

"What did you get my mother for Christmas?"

"Roses."

"And what did you get me?"

"Oh nothing I'm afraid."

"Oh ok."

After the pageant was over, Clorinda rose from her seat and walked back down to the lair where she spotted Erik still sitting at his organ.

"How was the pageant?"

"Ok I guess."

"You don't sound so happy."

"Well neither do you."

"How can I be when the love of my life hates me."

"Yea well I hate Christmas."

"Don't ever say that Clorinda."

"Well I do."

"Maybe it is best if I gave you my Christmas gift now instead of when your mother is around."

"What are you talking about?"

Erik rose from his organ and placed his hands over her eyes.

"No peaking."

He then began to lead Clorinda around the corner.

"Monsieur Kire what are you doing?"

He then took his hands off her eyes and let her look.

"Merry Christmas Clorinda."

When Clorinda opened her eyes what she saw surprised her. There on the table was a doll sized model of the opera house. The inside of it was just like the opera house they were in, it had the theater with a doll of Christine standing on the stage. In one of the boxes sat Andre and the late Firman, and down at the bottom there was the lair which had a doll that was carved into Erik.

"Where did you get all of this Monsieur Kire?"

"I made it of course."

"You made this?"

"Yes, everyone that works in the opera house I made into a doll."

Clorinda picked up the doll that looked like Erik and smiled at it.

"This one is my favorite."

"Why?"

"You never gave me a present before."

"Well no better time than the present."

"Thank you Monsieur Kire."

Just then Christine walked back into the lair and entered Erik's bed chambers.

"Your mother is very angry with me."

"I know."

"Good Night Monsieur Kire."

"Yes, goodnight Clorinda."

After Clorinda crawled back into bed, Erik entered his bed chambers and began to get dressed into his pajamas.

"So….how did the pageant go?"

"Don't speak to me Erik."

"Please Christine it is Christmas Eve, can't we all just be merry?"

"No, just leave me alone Erik."

Christine then left the bed chamber and walked over to Clorinda who was asleep in her bed. She began to tuck her in when she spotted a doll in between her arms. When Christine got closer, she noticed that it was a doll that looked exactly like Erik down to the white mask on his face. Christine smiled at it, and then tucked her daughter in for the night after giving her a kiss goodnight.

When she got back to the bed chamber, Erik was asleep and she crawled in bed with him.

"You didn't have to do that Erik."

"Do what?"

"Give her a doll for Christmas."

"I didn't just give her a doll, I gave her an opera house and all the dolls to go along with it."

"Why? Why did you do that?"

"Just trying to be a good father."

With that, Christine fell asleep without saying another word. The next morning, she awoke, and spotted a wrapped present sitting on the edge of the bed. Full of curiosity, Christine opened it and took out what was inside of it, which was rose with her ring attached to it. There was also a note beside it, and she took it out and began to read it.

__

"Christine,

Merry Christmas, here is your ring back. You once gave it to me in remembrance of you because you were leaving with Raoul and then it was given back to you in hopes of marriage. You then gave it back to me because of your denial and I am now giving it back to you in hopes of you finding a better use for it. I can no longer hold this ring in my possession without seeing it on your finger and I truly hope that you are happy with the path that you have chosen….

Erik."

Christine then touched the rose and immediately dropped it when she felt a strike of pain hit her fingers. When she looked down at them she noticed that they were bleeding because of the thorns that had made contact with her fingers. It was at that moment when Christine realized that Erik was serious because in all the years she has known him never has he given her a rose with the thorns still intact. He had always removed them to show Christine how much he loved her and now it was the complete opposite.

****

More to come soon!


	49. True Colors

****

Hey everyone, thank you all so much for the awesome reviews. Getting comments like I've been getting just makes me want to write more and more. I hope to direct movies and write my own books some day. Right now I'm actually planning a trip to Hollywood to visit a few celebrity friends that I know…sorry can't say who but they are pretty well known. Anyway enjoy the chapter and R&R

Christine managed to make dinner without a word from Erik. All afternoon he sat at his organ while Clorinda played with her new doll house. Once the ham dinner was on the table, she walked over to Clorinda and picked her up.

"Come on Clorinda, it's dinner time."

"What about Monsieur Kire?"

Christine turned to Erik who was sitting at his organ and shook her head in disappointment.

"Erik, come to dinner now."

Erik pounded on the keys of his organ and moaned.

"I would prefer not to."

"Fine, have it your way."

Clorinda turned to Erik, and spoke.

"Please Monsieur Kire, please come to dinner."

Once Christine and Clorinda sat down at the table, Erik came and had a seat as well. The table stayed silent, until Christine noticed that Clorinda wasn't eating her vegetables.

"Sweetie, eat your greens."

"They taste horrible."

Erik looked at Clorinda and gave her a look of disgust.

"Clorinda, listen to your mother."

"Yes Monsieur Kire."

"Really Erik I seriously don't get how she listens to you and not me."

"Maybe if you wouldn't be so stern with her all the time."

Christine slammed her hands down on the table and crossed her arms.

"Stern? Stern Erik? I'm just trying to be a good mother."

"Well you're doing such a great job Christine!"

"What is that supposed to mean you monster!"

Just then Clorinda slammed her hands down on the table and stood up.

"It's Christmas! Can't you 2 stop fighting for one day?"

"Clorinda, please you have no right to talk to me or Erik that way."

"Really mother? Can you please stop fighting for one day?"

Clorinda then left the table, causing Erik to get up as well. Clorinda ran to her bed and crawled under the covers with her doll that Erik had made her. Moments later, Erik was at her side to tuck her in.

"Well Christmas wasn't a total disaster."

"So you say."

"Come now Clorinda it wasn't bad. There are tons of homeless civilians without a single bite to eat or a roof over their heads to complain about one messed up holiday."

"You know Monsieur Kire, you're the only one who gave me a present this Christmas. You're not even my father and you got me a present I mean my real father didn't even get anything for me."

"I'm sure your mother got you something, she's probably just too mad to give it to you now. You'll probably get it in the morning when she's not angry anymore."

"What's the use? It's not Christmas anymore."

"Clorinda, don't be like that. Just try to get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning."

Erik tucked Clorinda in bed, and then walked to his bed chambers and began to get dressed in his pajamas. He then walked over to the basin of water and began to easily wash his distorted skin with a wash cloth. Over the past few days, his skin had become more and more irritated and now it was at the point of hurting him. Once his flesh was clean, Erik walked to the counter where he kept some of his medicine and picked up a container of ointment. After squirting some into the palm of his hand, he began to rub it into the distorted flesh. So much burning occurred but his skin would feel so much better in the morning. Just then, walked in the chambers and through a present down onto the bed. Erik turned to her and gave Christine the dirtiest look he could make.

"You know Erik you really made me angry tonight. No, you know what really made me angry tonight? That rose full of thorns with my ring wrapped around it. What the hell kind of Christmas present was that?"

"You know Christine, I have asked you several times to marry me and it always comes back as no. Do you know how much it hurts me to hear those words come from your mouth? It rips my heart out every time and giving that ring back to you is the smartest thing I could have done."

"I've met someone Erik."

"What?"

"I've met a man that I feel so happy around and I'm thinking of being with him."

"Please…..please don't do this to me Christine. My heart….it wouldn't be able to handle it. I just want to be with you."

"I'm sorry Erik, I just can't be with you anymore."

"What about Clorinda?"

"What about her? She doesn't know that you're her father."

"But I know Christine! I know that she is mine and I can't live without her in my life. You'd rather have some man come into her life and play her father wouldn't you? You'd love the fact of having some kind of normal family and being with another man is your only chance. I thought you loved me Christine, I thought you cared for me and me only."

"Times have changed Erik."

"What's in wrapping paper?"

"Your Christmas present from me."

Erik had a seat at the end of the bed and picked up the small wrapped box.

"I'd rather not open it."

"Why?"

"I shall do it when the time is right."

"Do as you wish Erik but it's not going to change the fact that I've met another man."

"You know nothing about him Christine. How are you sure he's even who he says he is?"

"How dare you say something about him."

"It's the man who raped you isn't it?"

"Maybe it wasn't rape Erik, maybe it was consensual."

"That is a lie Christine, and you know it."

"This is why our relationship has gone down hill Erik. We can't trust each other with anything."

"Don't leave me Christine, please."

"It's too late Erik, I've already made up my decision."

"Then I will become your worst enemy Christine."

"Fine, be the opera ghost once more, see if I care."

"We shall see."

The next morning, Christine packed the rest of her things up and dressed Clorinda.

"Mother, where are we going?"

"We won't be living down here anymore, we are going to be living up in the opera house with Colum."

"Why?"

"Because that is my choice."

"Yes Mother."

Once Christine and Clorinda had left, Erik sat down at his organ once more and began to work on his music. The lair was lonely without the sounds of Clorinda playing or Christine singing. They had only been gone and hour, and Erik missed it already.

"Damn my temper."

Just then the rusty gates of the lair opened and Andre and Meg appeared. Erik ignored them, and kept writing his music down.

"Monsieur Erik, how is my partner?"

"Just leave me be Andre."

"nonsense, I need a favor."

"What?"

"Tonight is the anniversary of Don Juan Triumphant and out Don Juan has become ill with the measles. I need you to fill in for him."

"And who will be playing Madam?"

"Christine Daae of course."

"No, I can't do it."

"Why not? Come now Erik I know that you two aren't in the best of moods but the show needs you."

"I'm supposed to be dead remember?"

"And you are but with the mask on your face you'll be fine."

"I'm sorry Andre, I just can't do it."

"Have I not been a good friend to you? Please Erik, one show is all I'm asking."

Erik angrily pounded on his organ, before turning back to Andre.

"Ok, one show….just don't tell Christine that I agreed."

"Yes of course, see you tonight Monsieur Don Juan."

Andre then turned and left the lair leaving Meg the only one there with Erik.

"And what on earth do you want?"

"Erik, I don't think that it is wise to be in tonight's performance."

"Well nice of you to say something while Andre was standing here."

"Look Erik, I really don't like this Colum guy, I think he's up to something very bad."

"Really? How so?"

"I saw him take give Christine that Aphrodisiac Chardonnay."

"You what?"

"I saw him slip it to her."

"Well it's too late for that now, Christine is already out fucking that monster."

"Erik please let's be serious for a moment."

"No Meg I can't! who is he anyway? To just show up here and take over my love life like he's some kind of king! Well tonight I'm going to get it back from the bastard."

"Erik please don't do this."

"I am Meg, I can't live without Christine in my life."

"Just don't go crazy Erik."

"Crazy? I know no such word."

That night, before the opera started Clorinda took her seat with Colum in box five.

"So Clorinda tell me, do we make a great team or what?"

"Yes, I guess so."

"You'll be greatly rewarded."

"Could we go ice skating?"

"No, that's a very stupid thing to do."

"No it's not. I love to ice skate Father why can't we go do it? The pond is still frozen stiff and the weather is beautiful."

"I said No Clorinda."

"When can we tell Mother that you're my father?"

"Not now Clorinda."

"You two are lovers now so why not tell Mother that I know?"

"I said no Clorinda and no means no."

Clorinda turned away from Colum, and crossed her arms in disgust just as the lights to the theater dimmed. The music began to play, and Christine walked out on stage in her white and tan dress. Within seconds, the opera had begun with Christine singing the first song of Erik's Don Juan Triumphant.

__

"I have come here hardly knowing the reason why, hardly knowing that fate

Which till now has been silent……silent……."

Just then, the familiar voice of Erik filled the theater, causing Christine to turn around and see him entering the stage dressed in his black mask and Don Juan outfit.

__

"I have come here to fulfill my deepest urge……tonight our passions shall fuse and merge…..because tonight is the night that I shall be with you…….inside you……Past the point of no return…..no going back now the games at which you played are at an end….. Past the thought of if or when? No use resisting….abandon thought and let the dream begin….we've past the point of no return."

Christine stood there for a few moments before continuing to sing. Seeing Erik standing there before her eyes brought memories of that horrible night 5 years ago to her mind. From box five, Clorinda sat stunned as she watched her mother and Erik dance together on stage. Colum on the other hand just couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Clorinda, who is that man dancing with your mother?"

"I don't know."

"I've never seen him before."

"neither have I Father."

"He's an excellent singer I have to meet him."

"No you can't."

"And why not?"

"He won't stick around."

"We'll see about that."

Once the opera was over and done with, Erik walked with Christine back to her dressing room. Once inside, Christine began to brush her hair as Erik stood there looking into the mirror that he once came through to reveal himself to her.

"You're still mad at me aren't you Christine?"

"Erik, please let's not talk about this."

"I have to Christine because I miss you."

"Well I don't."

Just then a knock occurred at the door and moments later Colum entered.

"Christine darling, you sang like and angel tonight."

Erik stood there as he watched Colum kiss Christine on the lips. Watching that made his skin crawl and his blood to boil.

"So Christine is this the famous Don Juan standing next to you?"

"Yes, he was just leaving."

Erik shook his head in disgust and was about to leave when Colum stopped him.

"No, no why leave? I was wondering if I could have a nice conversation with you?"

"Make is short."

"Let us take a walk outside then."

Erik followed Colum outside the door, where they stood in an empty hallway.

"So Monsieur, what is your name?"

"None of your business."

"Well I'm Monsieur Colum, Christine's lover. If you're looking to get in the way of my love for her you're sadly mistaken."

"Don't worry, I'm not."

"Good, good because if you are I might have to snap your neck into pieces."

"I'd like to see you try."

"You are a pretty good singer Monsieur so if you want to keep that voice of yours I suggest you stay away from Christine and my daughter."

"Daughter?"

"Yes my daughter Clorinda."

Erik curled his fists in anger, and held his breath.

"Oh, and just in case you were wondering Monsieur, Christine is great in bed."

Once Colum left Erik's side, he began to punch the wall in anger.

"How dare he call my daughter his own! How dare he!"

With a swoosh of his black cloak, Erik turned away to the dark halls in anger.

"Now let it be war upon you both!"

****

More to come soon!


	50. Changeling

****

Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews. I shall try to put more detail into my writing and try to be a little more careful about my spelling. Enjoy….

Clorinda sat on the end of Colum's bed watching her mother dress into her night gown. After the opera had ended, Clorinda couldn't help but begin to miss Erik's company. She was glad that her mother was back with Colum but also missed Erik at the same time. After Christine had dressed in her white night gown, she had a seat at her dresser and began to brush her curly brown hair with a brush. In the mirror, Christine watched Clorinda plop back onto the mattress and let out a small sigh.

"Something wrong Clorinda?"

"No I'm perfectly fine Mother."

"I think it's time for you to go to bed then."

Just then Colum walked into the room, and walked over to Christine to give her a kiss. Christine kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his muscular body.

"I'll take the girl to bed."

Colum then lifted Clorinda up into the air and carried her to her bedroom. Once he covered her up in her blankets, he noticed that she was holding a doll.

"What is that?"

"Nothing."

Colum tore the doll away from Clorinda's arms and noticed that it was a replica of the Opera Ghost. It looked exactly like him, from his white mask down to the final button and cape attached to it's shirt.

"Where did you get this?"

"It was given to me by a friend."

"Friend?"

"Yes a friend, now give it back."

Colum handed the doll back to her, and tucked her in bed. Clorinda hugged the doll and looked at her father.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"I have done everything in my power to ruin Mother's and Monsieur Kire's dinner like you told me to do. I'm glad that you and mother are back together but I can't help but feel bad about it."

Colum immediately grasped Clorinda's shoulders and got into her face in anger.

"No Clorinda, you mustn't feel sorry about it. Is that what you want? For your mother to marry some strange man that's not even your father?"

"It's just hard for me to be away from him. I've known him since birth Father."

"I am your father Clorinda! Not that strange man."

"Please don't yell at me Father."

Clorinda couldn't keep herself from crying and pushed Colum away from her. She then grabbed her doll and buried her head beneath the pillows.

"If that's the way you feel about this Clorinda then you can just stay in this room until you're sixty five years old!"

Clorinda closed her eyes and kept her head buried in the pillows until she heard the door slam shut. She then pulled the covers over her head and looked at the doll Erik had given her.

"I can't stay here anymore."

Once the lights had gone out in the room, Clorinda quietly tiptoed to her closet and began to get dressed in her red Cloak and green dress. She then took a lantern from off the table and made her way through the Opera House. The lights were out and the hall ways were vacant except for the occasional prop lying on the floor. Once Clorinda was outside, she trudged through the snow and turned to look at the opera house one last time. She couldn't stay there any longer especially with her father being the way he was.

Erik lied in his bed fast asleep, he had gotten to bed earlier that evening in order to put his aching heart at ease for a few hours. After touching Christine in Don Juan Triumphant he couldn't help but lust for more than what he could have. Once he woke up, Erik tossed and turned to try to get himself back to sleep. Once he could no longer get to sleep, Erik decided to take a walk to make himself sleepy again. After placing his dusky cloak over his crisp white shirt, Erik grabbed a lantern and decided to walk through the park. Out side was cold and the wind seemed to never stop blowing through the December sky. Once Erik made it to the park, he couldn't help but notice someone sitting by the frozen pond. As he held out his lantern, he noticed that it was a small girl, and when he approached her, Erik immediately knew that it was Clorinda.

"Clorinda? What on earth are you doing out here?"

Clorinda turned towards Erik, and then turned back away. Erik knew that something bad had happened back at the opera house, because why else would a small girl be at the park in the middle of the night. Erik picked her up out of the snow, and held her close to his body as she cried on his shoulder. As he held her small body close to his, Erik could feel the shoulder of his shirt becoming wet with her tears.

"Come on, let us get back to the opera house where it is warm."

Erik carried her back to his lair, and sat her down at his kitchen table. Erik then heated up some hot water and made the both of them a cup of hot chocolate. After sitting the mug down in front of Clorinda he handed her a handkerchief to wipe her tear soaked eyes.

"Wipe your eyes Clorinda."

Once she began to do so, Erik took a seat across from her and took a sip from his mug. When Clorinda didn't drink anything, Erik picked her up and sat her on his knee.

"Since when do you give up a perfectly delicious cup of hot chocolate?"

"I'm not thirsty."

"Tell me Clorinda, what's wrong? You can tell me."

"I was running away Monsieur Kire, running away for good."

"Why on earth would you want to leave me? You know how much I love you Clorinda."

"I've been so cruel to you Monsieur Kire. I just can't forgive my self for what I have done to you."

"Running away from your problems won't solve anything, you know that."

"It would make them go away."

"Where on earth would a four year old uneducated girl go?"

Clorinda buried her head into Erik's shirt again and began to cry harder than she had before. Erik was right, where on earth was she going to go? She just couldn't forgive her self for being so mean to him.

"It's my mother Monsieur. She has fallen in love with Colum and it's all my fault."

"Nonsense child, your mother left me because she wasn't happy."

"Yes because of me, it's all my fault. I ruined the dinner you planned with mother. I made up things to get her angry with you. It's all my fault Monsieur and I'm sorry."

"But I don't understand, why? Why would you do that?"

"Because Colum told me to, he told me that we could be a happy family again."

"Happy family?"

"He's my father Monsieur, he's my real father."

"He told you this?"

"Yes."

At that moment, Erik's blood began to boil but he kept it under control. He had told Clorinda a complete lie and now it had caused the love of his life to leave him for good.

"Don't worry about it Clorinda, I am going to take care of this."

"Can you ever forgive me Monsieur?"

"Yes, of course I can."

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course."

Erik finished up his hot chocolate, and then carried her off to bed.

"Monsieur Kire, can I sleep with you tonight?"

"I don't think that it would be appropriate."

"Please Monsieur."

"Just for tonight."

Erik carried Clorinda to his bed chamber, and lied her down in between the soft blankets of his swan bed. He then crawled in bed lied next to her in the dim light of a candle that was placed on his night stand. Clorinda removed the mask that covering the distorted side of his face, and touched the small scar that he had on his cheek.

"We both have the same scar Monsieur."

"Yes, I see that."

"I'm sorry that I called you hideous."

"It's ok, you're not the first person to say it."

"Can you turn on the monkey music box? It helps me sleep."

Erik nodded, and reached over for his music box which had the Persian Monkey sitting on top of it. As he cranked the gold handle on it, the familiar song of Masquerade began to play. Erik tucked her in, ran his hand through her curly locks of hair as she began to drift off to sleep. By the time the song stopped playing, Clorinda was fast asleep and so Erik blew out the candle and nestled down beside her.

The next morning, Clorinda awoke to the sight of Erik lying fast asleep beside her. She had begun to fell so stupid for doing to Erik what she had done. Clorinda had began to think about what Madam Giry had told her months ago about how knowing her real father would be a disappointment. She had thought she would come to love her real father but couldn't help but be mad at him for all that he had done to her. Moments later, Erik stirred in his sleep, and rolled over onto his back before opening his eyes.

"Good morning Monsieur."

Erik turned to face her, and smiled.

"Good morning Clorinda."

"Monsieur, do you think that maybe we could spend the day together?"

"Now you know that your mother is going to be looking for you."

"I ran away remember? Please Monsieur?"

"Clorinda, you need to go back to your mother."

"Could I at least stay with you one more night? Please don't make me go back….please."

Erik got to his feet, and began to change his shirt.

"Sooner or later you're going to have to return to your mother."

"I know, but not today."

"At least let me tell your mother that you're with me."

"I'm staying here."

"Ok, do what you must, I shall return later."

Erik placed the mask over his face, and then walked out of the lair to find Christine. As Erik walked on the rafters to get around the opera house, he found Christine searching frantically through the hall ways to Clorinda.

"Christine."

Hearing her voice, Christine looked up and saw Erik standing in the rafters above her. He quickly put a finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet and found her climbing the rafters to meet him.

"What the hell is going on Erik?"

"You're the one that's climbing the rafters."

"I'm looking for Clorinda, she's run off again."

"She's with me Christine."

"With you? What are you kidnapping my children now?"

"Kidnapping? Nonsense, I went to the park last night and saw her sitting there. She came to me Christine."

"Well why don't you give her back? Where is she now?"

"She doesn't want to come back Christine, not with that Colum man being with you and all."

"Erik, she has to come back."

"Do you know that Colum told her that he's her real father?"

"What?"

'That's right Christine, he told Clorinda that he is her real father."

After a few minutes of silence, Erik shook his head and glanced at her.

"You know Christine, I just don't understand what you see in a complete stranger. If that is what makes you happy then I'm glad you feel that way, just don't bring our daughter into it."

"Erik, I had no idea…..please"

"No Christine, you have no idea because you don't care to know. I have Clorinda safe with me, let us keep it that way."

"You can't control my life Erik."

"No, but if you're going to date someone at least know a little about them. If I were you I would definitely find some more out about him. I mean his name is Monsieur Colum….what on earth is his last name? and why is he here?"

"I'm sorry that I'm not a stalker like you"

"Do you know that man goes around telling me how great you are in bed? Is that someone who really cares about privacy?"

"Not all men are like you Erik."

"But he did tell my daughter to ruin that dinner Christine. He has corrupted our daughter and made her into a complete lying little vixen."

"No Erik, you're lying!"

"That is another thing you need to learn how to do Christine! You need to trust me once in a while. I was right about the aphrodisiac Chardonnay, Meg saw Colum slipping it to you. I told you about it and you thought I was lying."

When Christine didn't say anything, Erik turned and began to walk the other way. Christine then stormed off back to Colum to find out what was really going on. She had found him in his room reading a book, and didn't hesitate on closing it on him.

"So, did you find the little brat?"

"Why are you telling my daughter lies?"

"Lies?"

"Yes lies, you told her that you were her father."

"Yea so maybe I did. I only did it to make her trust me."

"Yes trust you enough to ruin my relationship with Monsieur Kire."

"Yes I had to in order to be with you. You wouldn't leave that man for nothing."

"So you told my daughter lies and made her into some kind of evil slave?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing Christine. We're happy together now and I love you."

"Love? When you love somebody you don't take away their current lover by making their daughter into some kind of gullible monkey."

"Wait? Their daughter? You were in a relationship with Clorinda's father?"

"I didn't say it like that Colum."

"Yes you did, so who is this Monsieur Kire? I need to know so I can go and find him."

"You leave him alone Colum."

"So it is true, Clorinda's father is Monsieur Kire."

"I want to know Colum, why have you come to Paris?"

"I already told you Christine. I'm here to catch the bastard who killed my two brothers."

"Well maybe you should try looking outside the opera house Colum."

"Nonsense, the one I want is right behind these walls and I have heard from numerous people that you were once in love with him."

"Who?"

"The opera ghost, he's alive."

"No he isn't he died."

"We shall see Christine, we shall see."

"I have to go to rehearsal now Colum."

"You go on ahead, I shall see you tonight at the performance of Don Juan Triumphant."

Down in the lair, Erik stood in front of his mirror preparing for the nights show of his Don Juan Triumphant. It would be the last one before the new showing of some other opera would take place tomorrow night. As he dressed himself, Clorinda sat on the edge of his swan bed watching him.

"Are you nervous?"

"No."

"Not even a bit?"

"No, I've done this a thousand times over again."

"Can I come on stage tonight?"

"No Clorinda."

"How come?"

"I told you before, tonight you will be seated in box four with Andre. I don't want you leaving his side either, you stay with him until I come to get you at the end of the show."

"Yes Father."

Erik turned to her in amazement at what she had said.

"What did you say?"

"Sorry, I mean yes Monsieur Kire."

Erik finished dressing himself, and adjusted the mask over his distorted flesh before taking Clorinda by the hand and leaving the lair.

In Christine's dressing room, she sat there in front of the mirror putting the last finishing touches on her dress before the opera would start. When she heard a knock at the door, she turned to see Colum entering with a rose. He placed it down on the dresser, and tried to give Christine a kiss, a kiss at which she would not accept.

"I'm very displeased with you Colum."

"Don't worry Christine, you will be very surprised at the show tonight."

"Really? Why is that?"

"you shall see Christine."

"Just leave me be, I will see you after the show."

Once Colum left, Christine stood up and looked at herself one last time in the mirror before leaving her dressing room so the show could begin.

Don Juan Triumphant had always started out the same as it always did. First the gypsies would dance to Erik's weird score and then Christine would come out onto the stage and sing as she held a rose in her hand. As soon as she would hear "Master…..Pasadeno." Christine knew that Erik had come out onto the stage and was only a few seconds away from touching her. As Erik was making his way towards Christine, he noticed that something wasn't right. From the corner of his eye, he spotted a few officers coming towards him but didn't have time to react, in seconds they were at his side and pushing him down to the ground. The actors along with the audience stirred in confusion as to what was going on. The music had stopped as well, and Christine ran to the officers who were holding Erik down to the ground with their guns pointed at him. From box four, Andre stood up and yelled to the officers.

"Excuse me! What is the meaning of this?"

Just then from behind the curtains came Colum. He smiled so evilly as he approached Erik and the officers.

"Excuse me for the inconvenience Monsieur Andre but I had to catch me a murderer."

"Murderer? What on earth is going on Colum?"

Before anything else happened, Colum took center stage in front of the whole city of Paris and bowed.

"Madam and Monsieur's, I Colum have come here tonight to catch me a murderer and now in front of you all I have succeeded."

The audience watched as Colum walked behind Erik, and pulled off the wig to reveal his blonde locks of hair.

"Can I have a drum roll please?"

When nothing happened, Colum looked over at Ryer.

"Monsieur Ryer I believe that I have asked for a drum roll."

When the drum roll began, Colum pulled Erik's head up by his blonde strands of hair, causing him to grunt in pain. Christine tried to stop him, but the officers held her back.

"Paris, I have come here to show you that the opera ghost is not dead and that you have all made a great mistake. In the grave of the opera ghost is not the opera ghost's body. It is of my brothers and now before you all I show you the real Opera Ghost."

Then before the whole city, Colum pulled off the black mask that was covering Erik's flesh, revealing Erik's hideous face to the crowd. People screamed and shouted in fear as they glanced upon Erik's disfigured face.

"He's Hideous!"

"He's Alive!"

Christine stared at Colum and began to cry as the crowded theater started to empty out as people ran from their seats.

"Why Colum? Why do this to him?"

"Because he killed my brothers Raoul and Philippe De Changy."

"No…..you mean….you mean all this time you were…..were a…."

"That's right Christine, I'm a De Changy boy. And now it is time to put the opera Ghost to his death."……………

****

MORE TO COME SOON!!


	51. The Music Box

****

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews that have been coming in. Sorry that I didn't update sooner but I've been away at fright fest this weekend and just got back. Being away gave me more time to think about this chapter before I writing it so I hope you all enjoy. If any of my friends are interested I do have the fright fest pictures up on my myspace. Enjoy the chapter and any reviews would be great.

Christine stared at Colum and began to cry as the crowded theater started to empty out as people ran from their seats.

"Why Colum? Why do this to him?"

"Because he killed my brothers Raoul and Philippe De Changy."

"No…..you mean….you mean all this time you were…..were a…."

"That's right Christine, I'm a De Changy boy. And now it is time to put the opera Ghost to his death."

After saying those horrifying words, Colum turned to the officers and nodded giving them the cue to take Erik away. As the officers started to drag his body away, Erik looked up at Christine, waiting for the rescue that never came. He had expected his one love one life time to save him from what was coming, just as he had saved her years ago. Erik had learned years ago to always have a weapon on him at all times and up until tonight always carried one. Of course something bad had to happen to him on the one night he walked out of his lair without his lasso or a small shank. As he looked up at Colum who was walking at his side all he wanted to do was cut off both his legs and feed them to what ever lived in the murky waters of his lair. First he had lied to his daughter and now he was treating him like a complete animal. Damn him for lying and damn Christine for not seeing the DeChangy deep down within him. How stupid could Christine be for trusting the first man that walked into town with a name such as Colum. Seconds later, he felt the cold air of the night and looked up to see that the officers had taken him outside and were now dragging him through town where crowds of people stood on the corners. Seconds later, Erik was dropped onto the hard cobble ground with Colum leaning down beside him. He grasped Erik's crisp white shirt and forced him to look into his eyes.

"You lied to the whole city of Paris Monsieur Kire and now you will tortured each and every day until you die."

"Nothing you can do can hurt me more than I already am."

"Really? Because you see I have found someone who has been looking for you these past few years. He really misses you so much."

"And who is that? Raoul? Philippe maybe?"

Colum pulled Erik's shirt tighter and put his fist up to his face.

"You killed my brothers you hideous creature and now you're going to pay for it. But first you are dressed all wrong especially in this cold December air."

As the officers held Erik down to the cobble, Colum tore off Erik's shirt revealing his disfigured chest to the brisk night air. He then took a lasso and swung it around his neck before pulling it tight.

"Now that's more like it."

The officers then tied Erik's hands behind his back and then did the same to his legs, before dragging him further.

"Now like I was saying, I found an old friend of yours. He was looking for you all over the whole country and I was kind enough to catch you for him. I figured this would be much better than just hanging you in the town square."

Before Erik could even look up, he heard a familiar horrifying voice, the raspy disgusting voice of his worst fear. He hoped it was all a dream until he looked up and realized that it was all a reality. There in front of his own very eyes was Baba the disgusting gypsy from his child hood. The monster who locked him into a cage and called him the devil's child, the same monster who had done the same thing to him four years ago and would have killed him if not for Nadir and Christine saving him. Baba got down on his knees in such delight as he laughed at such a sight.

"Look at my little Devil's Child. Four years I have searched and searched for you and now I have found you. Running a freak show brings me such wealth, but no where near as much as having you as the main attraction. No, you my friend are going to make me filthy stinking rich."

Colum smiled devilishly and looked at Baba with such deviance.

"You know he has a child Baba."

Erik immediately started to squirm on the ground as if trying to break free because of what had just been said.

"No! you leave her alone! don't you touch her you hear me! Lie one finger on her and I won't think twice about killing you!"

Colum rolled his eyes in disbelief and pulled the end of the lasso tight, causing Erik to silence himself due to a lack of air in his throat.

"That's better, now like I was saying he has a daughter and she looks just like him."

"Really? How badly is she deformed?"

"Not as bad as this monster, she does have a pretty big scar on the right side of her cheek like he does."

"That would be a perfect side show….the Devil and his child."

"Give me a few days and I'll make that dream a reality."

"I'd like to see the woman brave enough to make love to such a monster."

"Oh no it was far from consensual he raped her."

Once again, Erik tried to fight his way out of the bindings but was cut off by his throat being pulled tight again.

"So we have us a hideous monster and a rapist? Put him in the cage and make sure he can't move."

Colum nodded and waved on the officers to bring Erik to the empty disgusting cage on wheels. The cage was made of nothing more than wood from a cut down tree and bedded with dirty hay. Once to the door, Colum opened it up and pulled Erik's body inside of it and placed him on his knees. He then tied the end of the lasso to the top of the cage and pulled it tightly so he could hardly breath let alone talk.

"You…you know I didn't rape……..Ch..Christine"

"Yes I know, but Baba doesn't know that."

As the wind blew, Erik began to shiver as the brisk air hit his naked chest. Colum finished tying him down and climbed out of the filthy cage.

"Don't even think about getting out of here, this cage is going to be guarded twenty four seven."

Back at the opera house, Christine sat in her dressing room in front of her mirror. The memory of the first night she met Erik through the mirror played back into her mind. He was surly hung by now and her new lover was the cause. Just then Meg, Marco and Madam Giry came running in through the door. Madam Giry being the more worried one.

"Christine, it's Erik! You have to do something."

"He's dead by now Madam."

Meg grabbed Christine by the shoulders and forced her to look at her.

"No! he's been taken hostage by the gypsies."

Christine pulled away and put her head down into her soft white hands.

"Just leave me be Meg, I don't wish to hear such nonsense."

"Don't you love him Christine?"

"I once did but now I don't love anyone. Even the man I fell in love with turned out to be a Dechangy just out for revenge."

Meg and Marco turned away, and left Madam Giry alone with Christine.

"You know he still loves you Christine."

"Yea right, give me proof Madam."

Madam Giry leaned over and picked up a rose with a black ribbon tied around it and handed it to Christine.

"I used to think that this was all the proof you would ever need."

Christine looked at the rose, and felt the black ribbon that was tied around it.

"Just think about your daughter Christine. You will be raising a daughter all on your own if Erik dies within the hands of these fiends."

"What can I do? Erik is a criminal and you of all people would have had to know that this was going to happen sooner or later."

"Yes but not this way. He deserves to be locked up but not in a cage. The people in this town think of him as a monster and not as a criminal. I have kept him safe for over 30 years and I was hoping you would continue it."

"Even if I do save him he will be hunted down as always."

"You would have to move away for good Christine."

"No, I could never leave you or Meg."

"It is the only way, Erik is a wanted man in Paris."

"If you're going to save him you better do it before tomorrow. Once the towns people get to him it is likely that he will be dead in minutes."

"I shall save him Madam, but I will not be leaving with him."

"Do as you wish Ms. Daae but at least he will be safe."

Christine rose to her feet and put on her cloak before grabbing a lantern to light her way through the darkness.

"Madam have you seen my daughter?"

"Not since before the show Christine."

"If you see her please watch her until I return."

"As always."

Christine then headed the outside of the opera house to get to the fair grounds.

In the hallways of the opera house, Andre held Clorinda's hand as he lead her through the dark passage ways.

"Monsieur Andre, why did those people take Monsieur Kire away?"

"Because my dear, some people can't see past his face."

"Will he be ok?"

"Knowing him like I do, he should be fine. Lets just find your mother and go from there."

Just then, Clorinda saw Andre fall to the ground and a hand grab her. As she looked up she noticed that it was Colum who grabbed her. He had knocked Andre out with a candle stick and now had her in his grasp.

"Let me go! Let me go you horrible father!"

"Father? There is no way in hell I fathered something as hideous as you!"

"You mean you're not my father?"

"Of course not silly brat! I did what I had to do to get with your mother even if that meant seducing a gullible monkey such as yourself."

Clorinda squirmed as she tried to break away from Colum's grasp but couldn't.

"Let's go find your mother."

Christine walked through the cold snow as she got closer and closer to the fair grounds. Once she arrived there, she noticed that everything was quiet and no one was around except for the guard slouching over by a wooded cage on wheels. As Christine got closer she realized that the guard was asleep and Erik was inside the cage on his knees. He was shirtless and shivering uncontrollably. Very slowly, Christine opened the cage door, and crawled into the filthy box and approached Erik. As soon as he saw her, he turned away and tried to hide the shivers he was giving off. Christine immediately took off her cloak and wrapped it around his body to get him warmer. The smell alone coming from the cage was enough to make anyone shiver and turn away.

"I'm going to try and get you loose Erik."

Erik didn't speak and paid no mind to Christine who was working on untying the end of the lasso from the top of the cage. Once the lasso was off from around his neck, she began to untie his legs and then his arms. Once all the rope was off of him, he let out at loud sigh and plopped back onto the hay. Christine shook him to get up but he didn't move at all. Just then she was grabbed and tore away from the cage and through into the snow. When Christine looked up she saw Colum standing there with a lasso wrapped around Clorinda's neck.

"Let her go Colum!"

"No, sorry I can't do that."

"And why not?"

"What? And let this little brat go on to have children? No the hideousness has to stop here!"

"By what? Killing an innocent child? Let her go!"

Just then from behind them Christine spotted Erik slouched over as if he were in pain ready to fight Colum.

"Le…let her go….Colum."

Colum turned around and laughed at the sight of Erik's badly harmed body. He immediately through Clorinda aside and took out his small pocket knife and circles Erik.

"This is better than killing the girl, I get to kill you for killing my brothers. I'm going to give you the death by a thousand cuts for what you did to my brothers."

From a short distance, Christine watched with Clorinda as Colum circled Erik's weak body with his knife pointed at him. Just then Colum jumped Erik but before he could stab him, they rolled down the hill. Christine ran to the end of the hill and looked down to see the both of them wrestling on the frozen pond. Colum was on top of Erik's body with his knife pointed straight towards Erik's heart as Erik's hand held back Colum's as much as possible.

"I'm going to cut you into tiny pieces you hideous monster!"

"N…Not if I….ca..can help it."

Just then, with his free hand, Colum punched Erik hard in the side, causing him to let go of his hand and the knife to come down onto the handsome side of Erik's face leaving a huge gash. From the top of the hill, Clorinda broke away from her mother and jumped onto Colum's back. As she did, the ice beneath them began to crack and the both of them fell through.

"Erik! The ice!"

Erik weakly looked up at Christine and then realized that Clorinda had fallen through the quickly cracking ice. Without thinking about his own safety, he dove into the water to save his daughter. As he swam towards her lifeless body, he was grabbed by Colum who started to hold him under. Erik then realized that it was going to be a fight to the death and he was going to make sure of it. As his daughter began to drift away from him, Erik gathered up all his strength, and pushed Colum's body up into the still solid ice of the pond, causing him to hit his head and pass out. After wards, Erik let Colum's body drift away under water and swam towards his daughter. From the pond's edge, Christine watched frantically searching for any signs of Erik or Clorinda. She couldn't imagine life without her daughter and hoped that she would come up. As she looked down into the icy water, Erik plopped himself and Clorinda onto the snow and took in a few breaths before moving. Clorinda lied there blue in the face and shivering as Christine wrapped her in her arms.

"Come on Erik! We have to get out of here quickly before the police show up."

Erik got to his feet very slowly and shivered as he stumbled along Christine's side. Once they were back at the opera house, Christine undressed Clorinda as fast as she could and wrapped her in a blanket after placing her in a night gown. She then worked on warming Erik's body up and had him sit in his kitchen while she stitched his face up.

"Th…that's going to le…leave a….terrible mark."

"I know Erik."

"I….I'm so cold Christine."

"You can't stay here anymore Erik, you have to leave tonight. In a few hours the whole town in going to be breaking down these doors just to get down here and kill you."

"And go where?"

"A ship leaves tonight for Germany and you have to get on it."

"Come with me Christine, you and Clorinda."

"No Erik, this time I won't be joining you."

"I….I can't leave my daughter Christine."

"You must Erik, and you must do it now. Say good bye to her."

Erik began to cry and ran his fingers through his hair.

"How do you expect me to do something like that?"

"It's for your own good Erik."

Erik rose to his feet and walked over to his daughter's bed to see her sleeping. How much she resembled Erik. From her blue eyes to her blonde hair and especially the scar on the right side of her cheek. She looked over at him, and smiled as much as she could.

"You saved me Monsieur Kire."

"Yes Clorinda, and you saved me as well."

Clorinda reached up and touched his stitched up face and ran her fingers down it's texture.

"Your face? It's hurt."

"I'll be fine Clorinda but there is something I need to talk to you about."

"What?"

"I need to go away for a while."

"You're leaving me? Why? What did I do?"

"Nothing Clorinda, you didn't do anything. I'm in danger and therefore I need to leave."

"For how long?"

"Possibly forever Clorinda."

Clorinda began to cry, and clung onto Erik.

"Please Monsieur Kire, don't leave me….you just can't."

At that moment Erik turned away from her and began to cry. He couldn't leave his daughter for he hadn't been away from her in all the four years she's been In his life. She would soon be five and he couldn't possibly miss it.

"I'm sorry Clorinda, I just can't stay here."

He then touched her face and stared into it for the longest second as if trying to store her beauty into his memory for all eternity. He then stood up and turned away when all of a sudden she jumped on him clung to his shirt never letting go.

"Please Monsieur Kire, don't go!"

Just then Madam Giry walked through the gates of the lair with a lantern.

"Erik, Christine! Meg and I found Monsieur Andre knocked out in the hallway. Word is that all the towns people are headed this way with torches' and lassos. We have to get to the docks now!"

Erik looked down at his daughter and couldn't help but begin to sob at seeing how much she cared for him. Christine pulled her away from him, and handed Erik his mask.

"Let's get to the docks."

Madam Giry lead the way with her lantern as Erik carried Clorinda in his arms and Christine carried a tote of Erik's things. Once they were to the docks and in front of the ship, Madam Giry handed Erik a piece of paper.

"That is an address for when you get to Germany. I have a friend who owns a shut down fair, he already knows that you're coming. He is wiling to let you stay there as long as you want."

"Thank you Madam, I can't fully thank you for all that you have done for me in these past 30 years."

"Perhaps I shall come out and stay with you some day."

"Any time that you're ready Madam, you shall always be welcomed where I reside."

Erik then turned to Christine and handed Clorinda back to her and took his bag of things.

"In that bag is something special for you Erik."

"Thank you Christine."

"Have a safe journey Erik."

Christine then held out her hand and Erik nervously shook it. They were cut off by the sound of the ship's whistle blowing and broke away. Erik took one last look at his daughter and then reached into his pocket and took out a rose with a black ribbon tied to it and handed it to Christine.

"What's this for Erik?"

"It's the rose that I gave you on Christmas day. I've been meaning to apologize to you about that."

"About what?"

"Well it seems that I was so angry with myself that I forgot to clip the thorns off of it before giving it to you. I didn't realize that until I picked it up off the floor last night and pricked my finger. So I say it now Christine, I'm sorry."

"You mean you didn't do that on purpose?"

"Oh dear God no, I might have been angry with you but never enough to want to hurt you."

Christine looked down at the rose and watched Erik walk aboard the ship. Once on the ship and seated against the wall of the cargo area, Erik opened his bag and noticed a small wrapped present sitting on top of everything. When Christine had given it to him on Christmas day he had stuck it under his bed unopened until now. On top of it was a black ribbon with something small and shiny attached to it. As Erik unraveled it, he realized that it was the ring he had given back to Christine. There was also a note attached to the top of the box. He quickly unfolded it and read what she had written.

"_Erik,_

Please keep this ring close to your heart and remember that it's never to late to start over. Where ever you go promise me to live happily and to love someone that will love you as much as I once did. That is who this ring truly belongs to and if we shall ever meet again I know that I will be happy to see your smiling face.

Love your angel of music forever and always

Christine Daae"

Erik then unwrapped the box and took out what was inside of it which was a heavy bronze box with all sorts of rose petal engravings indented in it. He then opened it and the familiar song of Angel of Music began to play. Inside the box was a pilled with small trinkets and he began to take out each one as the song still played. The first item that he took out was a faded black ribbon which he remembered as the ribbon he tied to the first rose he gave Christine years ago after her first performance. The second item was a shard of broken glass which was from the mirror he smashed after she left with Raoul. The third item was the first and only picture of him holding Clorinda when she was first born. He then picked up the final item that was in the music box which was a note that read "Never Forget your Angel of Music" Tears formed in Erik's eyes as he placed the ring and note back into the box and closed it. He then opened his tote bag and placed it into it along with his clothes and Persian monkey music box. Seconds later he ran to the top deck and noticed that the ship was beginning to move. On shore Christine stood there with Clorinda watching the ship begin to sail.

"Christine! Christine!"

"Erik?"

"I can't forget my angel of music"

"What?"

Erik noticed that the ship was getting further and further away and only had seconds to get out what he wanted to say so shouted.

"I Can't Forget my Angel of Music! I can't Forget her because she's you! You're my angel of music and no one can take your place ever! I won't live happily without my angel of music and that angel is you!"

Madam Giry smiled at Christine and Christine smiled back as the ship began to get further away.

"Go to him Christine."

"What about you? And Nadir? Meg?"

"We'll see you again I'm sure of it."

Christine then picked up Clorinda and began to run along the dock to catch up to the side of the ship.

"Christine! What are you doing?"

"Coming with you! What does it look like I'm doing? Help me!"

Erik looked around and noticed a pile of rope at his feet and quickly tied one end of it to the anchor and held onto the other end as he swung himself over the side of the ship and held out his hand to Christine. She handed Clorinda to him first and then grabbed onto his hand tightly as he got all three of them back onto the deck of the ship. Clorinda hugged him tightly, and Erik hugged her back.

"I missed you Monsieur Kire."

"Yes, me too Clorinda me too."

Christine smiled at Erik and hugged him as well.

"I might be mad at you Erik but life without seeing you just wouldn't be the same."

"I know, I can't stand the thought of having a day where I wouldn't see your beautiful face. I've done a lot of bad things in the past and most of them involving you and I'm sorry. I just want forgiveness and to move on with our lives, that's all I want."

"I'm sorry for accusing you of things Erik. I do have trust issues that I promise to work out. So lets make a deal that if I promise to work on trusting you then you have to promise to work on that temper of yours."

"I promise Christine….that is a promise I intend to keep."

"And I'll trust you on that."

With that, Erik and Christine stood close to each as they descended out to sea under the pale moonlight of the starry December sky.

****

Much More to Come soon! This story has many more adventures to Come! R&R


	52. The Circus Grounds

****

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. Today was a pretty dull day at the library….sometimes work just plane sucks. I am looking forward to seeing Phantom of the Opera in NY city soon. I do get to go to the Valley of Fear on Thursday night so I'm pretty stoked. Anyway enjoy the chapter and keep reading.

To Clorinda, it seemed like days since she first stepped foot on the old ship. They had been at sea for what seemed like years and it felt longer especially with nothing to do. Her mother had become very ill and mostly slept all hours of the day in Erik's arms. Clorinda leaned up against the wall of the ship, and looked over at Erik who was writing his music as he sat beside Christine's sleeping body that was covered up in his cloak.

"Monsieur Kire?"

Erik placed the end of the ink pen into his mouth and stacked his music pieces into one organized pile. He then removed the pen from his mouth and placed it on top of the it before glancing over at Clorinda.

"Yes Clorinda?"

"When are we going to be there?"

"It's hard to say Mon Ange."

"I feel like we've been on this ship for a hundred years."

Erik took out his golden pocket watch and held it up to the pale moon light that was shining into the cluttered cargo area of the ship.

"Nonsense, we've been on this ship three days,14 hours, 25 minutes and 16 seconds."

"You've been counting?"

"Of course."

Without another word, Erik placed the pen back into his mouth and began to look through his music again.

"Is my mother going to be ok?"

Erik glanced over at Christine's body and then pulled the cloak closer to her neck with the pen still in his mouth.

"She needs her sleep Clorinda."

Clorinda crept closer to her, and reached out her hand to touch her face when Erik stopped her.

"No Clorinda! Leave her be."

"Hey you promised to control your temper Monsieur Kire."

Erik took in a deep breath to calm himself down and removed the pen from his mouth.

"Yes, let me apologize to you. I don't want you coming anywhere near your mother while she's this dreadfully ill."

"Why?"

"You'll catch what ever she has."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, just do as I ask of you."

The loud whistle of the ship blew, signaling everyone that resided on the ship that they had reached their destination. Erik quickly packed his pen and papers into his tote bag and closed it tightly before swinging it over his back.

"I'm tired Monsieur Kire, do I have to walk?"

Erik sighed, and lifted Clorinda up and placed her legs over his shoulder.

"Now hold on."

Clorinda did as she was told and placed her hands at the top of Erik's black wigged scalp and held on. He then leaned down and scooped Christine's sleeping body up into his arms and held her tightly against him as he began to walk off the ship.

"Where are we going Monsieur Kire?"

"We have to go see Madam Giry's friend. He's going to give us a place to stay."

After getting off the ship, Erik breathed in the fresh night air of Dresden Germany.

"It's cold out here Monsieur Kire."

"We'll be some where soon Clorinda."

Erik brought Christine's body closer to his warm coat and began to walk through the quiet somber city. At the other end of town, lied an old rusty broken gate that at the top spelled out Zirkusboden.

"What does that mean Monsieur Kire?"

"Circus Grounds."

"Looks too old to be a circus."

"It's abandoned, now be quiet."

"We're not going in there are we?"

"Of course, now hush."

Once Clorinda stopped talking, Erik slipped through the broken gates and began to walk along the path of torn up tents and rotting stands. On the ground lied broken lanterns and old streamers from so long ago. At the end of the path sat an old fun house covered in fading green paint along with broken shutters and a huge skull atop of it.

"Monsieur Kire, I think we have the wrong place."

Erik sighed and took out the note that Madam Giry had given him and looked at the address.

"No this is the place."

"Well it's deserted and scary I say we leave."

Just then Erik heard the click of a gun and footsteps coming closer. As he turned around, an old man with a German Luger pointed in Erik's face stood in front of him.

"was wünschen Sie?"

"I'm Madam Giry's Friend."

"French?"

Erik nodded and watched the man put his luger into the lapel of his jacket.

"Why didn't you just say so I'm Herr Bertram Ebersbach."

Erik held out his hand and shook Bertram's.

"Monsieur Erik Kire."

"Who is the beautiful Frau you are holding in your arms Monsieur?"

"That would be Christine Daae and the girl is her daughter Clorinda."

"And her Vater?"

"Her what?"

"Sorry Monsieur I don't usually speak to anyone besides Germans. Vater is Father. Where is her Father?"

"I don't know."

"Well Madam Giry told me all about you and I have already prepared a place for you to stay."

"What is with the luger?"

"Ah don't worry about that, schmutzig little Children love to come in here at night and trash what ever is left of my property. This used to be the best Damn Zirkus in town until the fire twenty five years ago."

"Why keep the property?"

"Lets just say that I'm an old man with a lot of time on his hands. Now come along, I'll show you to your housing."

Erik then followed Bertram towards the old fun house when Clorinda pulled on Erik's scalp.

"That hurts Clorinda, cut it out."

"Monsieur Kire, please don't go in there."

"And why on earth not?"

"It looks scary."

Bertram shun the lantern towards the entrance of the old fun house and motioned them to enter. Erik entered first, and noticed that it had a long path down a hallway that was sided in mirrors. Clorinda jumped down from off of Erik's shoulders, and looked at herself in one of the mirrors. She looked very skinny as she stood up straight but as soon as she slouched down a bit her image became very fat. She then began to move up and down in front of the mirror.

"Monsieur Kire?"

Erik who still had Christine in his arms looked over at Clorinda who was standing in front of the mirrors.

"What?"

Clorinda laughed as she moved up and down in front of the mirror.

"Skinny, fat, skinny, fat, skinny, fat."

"Clorinda Alexis Daae! Get over here right now and stop fooling around."

Clorinda slouched down and walked alongside of Erik as she was told to do.

"You're never any fun."

Clorinda and Erik followed Bertram to the end of the hallway where a huge mirror stood in front of them giving off the illusion of being the end of the fun house. Bertram then touched the glass and the mirror slid away leading them into another room. Once Erik entered with Bertram and Clorinda he was far beyond impressed. The room was lit by dim candle light and had a spot with a plat formed area that was padded with pillows and a few blankets.

"That is where you and Christine can sleep."

Across the other side of the room, held a smaller plat formed area that was also padded down by pillows and had a few blankets covered on top of it.

"That is where her daughter can sleep."

The final side of the room, held a small fire place for kindling and cooking along with a table perfect for Erik to sit at to work on what ever pleased him.

"It's not much but it's safe. No one will ever know that you are here. I'm not around much but when I am I'll stop by from time to time to see how you are doing."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem at all."

Once Bertram had left, Erik lied Christine down on the soft pillows of the bed and covered her up in the warm blankets. He then picked Clorinda up and placed her into her new bed as well.

"Monsieur Kire, will everything be ok now?"

"Yes Clorinda we're safe now."

"I mean between you and my mother? I mean does she know that I ruined the dinner?"

"Clorinda, let us not talk about such things now. Your mother is very ill and needs all the rest she can get. Until she's better I'll look after you and watch over you like she would. Now do as I say and close your eyes, it's very late."

"Can't I sleep with you tonight?"

"Clorinda, now you know that it wouldn't be appropriate to keep doing such a thing."

"But my mother is sick."

"And so?"

"And so you shouldn't sleep beside her because you could get sick and then who would look after me?"

Erik sighed at such a statement., he knew that Clorinda was right. If he got sick then who was going to look after her? Usually he could get Madam Giry to look after her but now that it was just the three of them such things were no longer possible.

"Right, you have a point."

Erik then rose from her side and walked back to where Christine was sleeping and changed into his night clothes before going into his tote bag to take out the bottle of medicine that Christine once fed him. He then lifted up Christine's lifeless neck and placed the nozzle of the bottle up to her lips.

"Come now Christine, drink some of this. It will bring your fever down."

When a sigh escaped her lips and none of the thick yellow liquid disappeared, Erik became angry with her.

"Christine do as I say and open your mouth."

Once again, Christine didn't listen to him and so very gently Erik tilted her head back and tilted the liquid into her mouth.

"I hate doing this Christine, but it is for your own good Mon Ange."

After hearing her cough from the medicine entering her throat, Erik lied her head back down onto the pillows and blew out the candles before walking back over to Clorinda's bed and lying down.

"You're still wearing your wig and mask Monsieur Kire."

"Yes I know Clorinda."

"Doesn't that bother you at all?"

"No, why would it bother me? At least I look like a man when I'm like this."

"It's ok Monsieur Kire, I'm stupid and far from smart."

"Clorinda, how could you say such a thing? You are the smartest child I know, what would make you think otherwise?"

"Because I believed that Colum was my father, because I believed that maybe my mother could be with him again, and because I ruined the only love you ever had."

"You know Clorinda I may not look like any regular man walking the streets but I do know that humans make mistakes. You made a mistake Clorinda, love can be rekindled. What can't be rekindled is life. I wouldn't know what to do if I ever lost you or your mother. You're still too young to understand it but love is something that comes and goes every single day."

"Yes but I know that it's something that doesn't come easily to you. Taking my mother away from you is taking away what ever the word Love has to offer."

"Don't worry Clorinda, I have a feeling that your Mother still loves me."

"Really? How do you know that?"

"Why else would she have come along with me?"

Clorinda smiled, and hugged her doll that looked like Erik.

"Yes, you're right Monsieur Kire."

"Now go to sleep Clorinda."

Clorinda cuddled up next to Erik, and closed her eyes, immediately falling asleep. Erik then closed his eyes and immediately fell into a dreamless slumber.

The next morning, Erik awoke to an annoying bright light shining in his face. He opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them to notice that a small hole in the ceiling was allowing the sunlight to shine into his chambers. He immediately plopped back down onto the pillows to notice that Clorinda was no longer lying next to him.

"Clorinda? Clorinda?"

Erik got to his feet and looked around the room to see Christine still asleep and Clorinda to be no where in sight. Erik quickly dressed himself in a crisp white shirt and black trousers before throwing on his jacket and walking out of the room. Once he was outside, Erik walked along the path of torn streamers and broken lanterns to try and find Clorinda. As he got closer to the old torn up tents, he heard the familiar sound of Clorinda's laughing coming from inside one of them.

"Clorinda?"

Erik entered and saw her jumping up and down on an old mattress. He immediately grabbed her and brought out his temper.

"What on earth gives you the galls to run off like that? Do you understand how angry I am at you!"

Clorinda began to cry, and turned away from Erik.

"Monsieur……I only meant to have fun….please."

"Fun! Fun! You nearly scared me half to death! We are not in Paris any more Clorinda and running off like you just did was unacceptable!"

"I'm sorry Monsieur Kire, please forgive me."

"What if you were to hurt yourself? I wouldn't know what to do or who to contact!"

Clorinda sat down on the mattress and watched as Erik walked around the tent.

"What are you looking at Monsieur Kire?"

"Just looking around Clorinda."

"This tent is boring, let's go find another one."

"Only if you stay by my side."

Clorinda agreed, and walked beside Erik as they exited the tent and entered another. In that tent was a table with an old crystal ball sitting upon it.

"Wow that's pretty Monsieur, what is it?"

"A Crystal ball."

"What is it used for?"

"Gypsies used it to tell someone's future."

"How do you know that?"

"I know that I've never really mentioned it before Clorinda, but I didn't have such a pleasant childhood. I spent most of my childhood locked in a cage and tortured by the gypsies. My face made them filthy rich and my soul was destroyed with such heart ache."

"What about your mother and father?"

"My mother died giving birth to me and my father sold me to the gypsies for nothing more than ten franks because even he couldn't look me in the eyes."

"How did you get away from the gypsies?"

"Madam Giry saved me when we were both still children. She was around 16 and I was about ten. She stuck me in the opera house and that is where I grew up learning and looking after your mother until you were born."

"Was my father a nice man Monsieur Kire?"

"I didn't really know him well at all Clorinda."

"So if this crystal ball tells the future, what is it?"

Erik looked down into the dirty glass of the crystal ball and smiled.

"I see a great musician and lots of fame and success."

"for you?"

"No, I cannot see my own future Clorinda, I can only see the future of the person sitting in front of me."

Clorinda grabbed the crystal ball, and looked into it just as Erik had just done.

"Do you know what I see Monsieur Kire?"

"What?"

"I see success and lots of people cheering your name after one of your operas. I see you standing on stage without your mask on and bowing before the audience, no longer hiding from the world."

Erik snatched the crystal ball and turned away.

"That could never happen Clorinda, where ever I go unmasked people scream and shout but not for praise. They scream in my face because of my hideous features. Some things can never change and that is one of them."

"If that can never happen then what are you going to do?"

Erik walked with Clorinda outside of the tent and stood in front of a bunch of old posters of performers from long long ago and smiled devilishly.

"I have a few freakishly great tricks up my sleeve."

"You're going to reopen the Circus?"

"No, I'm going to do something ten times better……"

****

More to come soon! R&R


	53. His New Life

****

Hey everyone, thanks again for the awesome reviews. Since I don't have to be in work until tonight, I figured that I would write another chapter to let the time pass by while I'm home alone. Everyone else that lives with me is at college classes or working. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and keep reading…..I think this chapter is a bit more eccentric than the other ones but it's still pretty awesome I think……enjoy!

Christine awoke out of her dreadfully hot fever. It had been a few days since the last thing she could remember. She remembered jumping the ship to be with Erik and leaving her friends behind but couldn't remember anything else. She was lying on something very comfortable but didn't recognize the room she was lying in. Just as she was about to get to her feet to look around Erik walked in carrying the bottle of medicine in his hand. He stopped in shock when he spotted her lying on the bed awake.

"Christine, nice of you to join us once more."

Christine pulled the covers back over her, and plopped down on the pillow, giving out a terrible sigh.

"Please Erik, I feel like I've been trampled on by a marching band."

"Well I'm glad to see that you're awake. I was beginning to worry about you."

Erik knelt down next to her, and lifted her head up to give her more medicine. Christine accepted until she tasted the first drop of it and immediately turned her head causing the rest to spill out all over Erik's hand.

"Blast you Christine! Now look what you've done!"

"That tastes worse than molasses Erik."

"Well now I've got it all over me!"

"Remember when you promised me to control your temper? Did you forget that already?"

Erik took a deep breath, and reached inside the lapel of his jacket and took out a white handkerchief and wiped away the medicine that was all over his hand. He then placed the bottle back up to Christine's lips and waited for her to begin to drink the medicine that was inside it. When she did, Erik heard her begin to cough because of how horrible it tasted.

"I'm sorry about my anger a few moments ago Mon Ange. It's just so hard to control something that has come so natural to me my whole life."

"It seems that taking a deep breath calms you down Erik, I think that is what you should do when you feel the need to yell."

Erik covered Christine back up, and stood on his feet.

"Where are you going?"

"Outside, I only came into give you some medicine."

"Outside? Where are we Erik?"

"In the abandoned Circus Grounds, now I must get back to work."

"Work? What are you doing?"

"You shall see in time, now get your rest."

Erik then walked outside and glanced over at Clorinda who was painting the outside of the funhouse in a black thick paint. Clorinda put down the paintbrush and looked over at Erik who was drawing on a piece of paper.

"Monsieur Kire?"

"Yes?"

"I liked the Green paint, why do we have to change the color of our house?"

"Because it was a disgustingly dreadful color, now keep painting."

Clorinda continued to paint, and when she finished she stepped back and looked at the black building with the skull atop of it.

"It looks more like a haunted house then a fun house Monsieur Kire."

Erik turned and looked at it and smiled in satisfaction.

"It looks like home Clorinda."

Clorinda put down the paintbrush, and Erik handed her a folded note.

"What is this Monsieur Kire?"

"I want you to take this down town Clorinda, take this to Monsieur Bertram and don't stop until you get there."

"What does it say Monsieur Kire?"

"Never you mind that, just take it to him."

Clorinda took the note, and ran outside the old broken gate to go find Monsieur Bertram. It seemed as though she passed all the towns population as she walked along the streets of the city. It was an old town with about a population of ninety if not less. Clorinda passed the old school house and a few shops. She stopped when she arrived at a store that spelled out "Bertram's Black Smith" and walked in. Behind the counter was a small boy standing on a stool and couldn't have been no older than Clorinda.

"Can I help you?"

"Yea is Monsieur Bertram around?"

"What do you need with him?"

Clorinda took the out the note and held it in front of the boy's face. The boy tried to snatch it, but Clorinda pulled away.

"No, I'm not supposed to give it to anyone but Monsieur Bertram."

"Says who?"

"Says me, now please Monsieur do as I ask."

The young boy folded his arms, and looked away.

"Grandpa! There is someone out here to see you!"

Seconds later, Bertram walked out from the back wiping his dirty hands with a cloth.

"What is it boy? I told you to watch the counter."

Clorinda handed Bertram the note and watched as he read it.

"He told me to give it to you."

Bertram smiled, and handed the note back to Clorinda.

"Tell him that I said I would be delighted to do such a thing. Tell him that I will send out the requests first thing tomorrow morning and that I will get him the best there is. Don't forget to tell him that the salary he wishes to pay me for the rent of my property is too high and that seventeen thousand franks a month would be reasonable."

"Yes Monsieur."

"Have you met my grandson Aaron? He's around your age too."

Clorinda looked up at Aaron and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Aaron."

"And who might you be?"

"Clorinda Daae."

"It's a pleasure Madam Daae."

With that, Clorinda ran out of the store and back to the old fence to get back to Erik. She found him fixing up an old stage that had a few broken floor boards and cracks in the wood. He stopped hammering when he saw Clorinda approaching him.

"What did Bertram say?"

"That he would be happy to do it and that he doesn't want to pay you anymore than seventeen thousand Franks a month for the loan of his property."

"That's great, thank you for doing that for me Clorinda."

"What are we doing Monsieur Kire?"

"I can't tell you Clorinda, it shall be a surprise."

"You can tell me, I'm very good at keeping secrets."

"No, you shall see in the next few days. Now please leave me to my work, I need to prepare the tents for our guests."

"Guests? Did you talk to my mother about this?"

"When do I ever get her permission for anything Clorinda?"

"Because the whole point of leaving Paris was to protect you from the world. If you let people see you again we'll have to move again."

"Don't worry about it Clorinda, I have everything under control."

That evening, Christine awoke from her sleep and felt a little better. She looked over at Clorinda's bed and noticed that she was fast asleep. Once again her angel of music wasn't around and she couldn't help but worry about him. After putting on her cloak, Christine walked over to the door way and pushed it aside to see the opening to a hall of mirrors. Everything was too quiet for her as she cautiously passed each mirror to get to the opening which led outside. Once she was finally out of the most frightening hallway she had ever stepped into, Christine found herself once again in another nightmare. She stepped back and looked at the building that she had just walked out of to see that it was painted black with a huge scary skull sitting at the top of it. On both sides of the door way were lit up torches to make what was once a fun house into someone's worst nightmare. The building looked as if the devil himself lived there. As she turned around, there was a cobble path that lead to more frightening things. As Christine began to follow the torch lit path, she passed a black stage, a few tents that looked as if they had been raised from the dead and then an old broken gate with the word Zirkusboden painted at the top of it. Then from behind her, an arm appeared and touched her neck, automatically making her turn in fear. She sighed in relief when she saw that it was only Erik.

"You Frightened me."

"Sorry Mon Ange, I was busy working. So how do you like it? I've fixed it up a bit and it definitely looks better than it was before. I still have a few repairs left to work on."

"What are you talking about Erik?"

"I found a way for me to make some money and it's a brilliant idea."

"Erik I'm standing in what looks like a nightmare. The place we live in looks as if it were meant for the devil himself."

"I talked to Bertram today and he said he loves the idea of what I want to do."

"Which is what?"

"I'm going to be the owner of a freak show."

"A What?"

"A freak show, it would bring in lots of money."

Christine couldn't believe what her ears were hearing. She immediately pushed Erik away causing him to fall back onto the cold ground.

"Are you insane Erik? A Freak Show! What on earth are you thinking?"

Erik got to his knees, and pushed himself back to his feet.

"I'm thinking about success Christine."

"By starting a freak show? No Erik, success for you would be to continuing writing your operas. Starting a freak show would be such a disgrace to your child hood!"

"Why Christine? No one besides you and the very few of our friends can look me in the face for five seconds. Why would it be a disgrace to my child hood? I myself am the devil's child."

"So humiliating yourself is going to make you successful? Erik come down to reality and think about what you're doing. For ten years of your life you were locked in a cage and beaten by those horrible gypsies, ten years Erik. Now you want to keep up this horrible cycle?"

"I am not the main attraction nor will I be apart of this show. I own it Christine, but I refuse to be apart of it."

"Ok and what about the performers? Will they be locked in cages as well? Beaten to death? And starved? And just as I was beginning to think that you could change and now this. You'll be captured again by the police Erik!"

"I would do no such harm Christine. In my show there will be no imprisonment what so ever. The performers will be paid well and they may come and go as they please. I am not a horrible man to continue such abuse as I have received. Do as you wish Christine and think what you want about me but I will not harm a single hair on any heads. The old Erik has died because I have you in my life and I wish to keep it that way."

"What about the operas Erik? What about your music?"

"That part of my life is over until I am dead and free to come and go as I please."

Christine climbed onto the wooden stage that Erik had fixed earlier that day and pulled him up onto it as well.

"You know Erik I never gave you back that dance that I should have given you at the masked ball. Come to think of it, you never danced with me at all."

"You don't have to apologize about it."

Christine leaned up against Erik and held onto him as she began to sway her feet.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Dance with me Erik."

"There isn't any music to dance too."

"Who says we need music? Come on, dance with me."

Erik held onto Christine as they began to slow dance with each other. Christine lied her head on Erik's chest as they both swayed there feet together on the stage as the torches lit there way.

"You're an excellent dancer Erik."

Erik didn't answer her, and never wanted to stop dancing with his angel.

"Something wrong Erik?"

"I've….I've never been this close to you besides when we make love."

Christine stopped dancing with him, and kissed him on the cheek. Erik then leaned in and began to passionately kiss her with all the lust he had building up inside of him. He then lifted Christine up, and carried her off of the stage, never breaking the kiss. Once they were back inside his chambers, Erik quietly lied Christine down on their bed making sure not to wake Clorinda who was fast asleep on the other side of the room.

"Don't stop Erik."

"I'm not, I'm just taking off my jacket."

Erik hung his jacket up, and then removed his shoes before lying inside the covers with Christine. He then cupped her cheek with his hand and began to kiss her again, this time putting as much passion into it as possible. Christine couldn't help but trail her kisses down the side of his neck, causing a deep moan to escape from Erik's mouth. As they both kissed again, Christine playfully began to unbutton each of the ones attached to his crisp white shirt revealing each bit of his chest at a time. She stopped once she felt his trousers and no more shirt buttons and looked up at his chest.

"Take off your shirt Erik."

Erik did as he was told and unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt, letting loose his arms and threw the shirt to the floor before continuing the kiss once more. After lying back down on Christine, he felt her hand begin to trace the distorted flesh that covered his ribs causing another moan to escape his mouth. He couldn't hold back anymore, and began to slip Christine out of her dress. Seeing her beautiful milky skin sent such a turn on through his body. He could feel the erection building up beneath his trousers causing such discomfort and the urge for them to come off.

"Oh Christine."

Erik could begin to feel Christine's hands teasing the buttons of his trousers and was anxious for her to slip them down to his knees. Once the buttons came loose, and were freed from his body, Erik kissed Christine so hard that he could have finished even before he had started to make love to her. Once Christine began to moan uncontrollably, Erik inserted himself into her and let out a orgasmic sigh. It had been months, maybe even years since the last time he had been able to make love to his angel of music. The beautiful sounds of Christine moaning filled his ears as he thrusted harder into her bringing himself closer and closer to finishing.

"Oh Erik, Harder."

Erik did as he was told, and did so causing him to moan as well.

"Oh Christine, I'm so close."

Erik then gave out the last few thrusts that he had in him, and finished before lying beside Christine and kissing her.

"That was amazing Christine."

"Yes it was Erik."

"Christine?"

"Yes Erik?"

"I love you so much Christine."

Christine kissed Erik on the lips passionately and sighed.

"I love you too Erik."

Erik smiled and knew that it would only be a few days now until his new life would begin……..

****

More to come soon!


	54. The Visitors

****

Hey everyone, thanks again for reading and reviewing my story. The whole freak show idea came to me because I wanted to do something different. I also got the idea from the squeal that is coming out next Christmas. Supposedly Erik runs his own freak show because of his hate for the world and what happened on the night of Don Juan Triumphant. He then sneaks into the opera house every night to make love to the Christine doll that he has. Andrew Lloyd Webber just released the first act of it two weeks ago and had a party to show it to special guests by invitation only…..my one friend who lives in the united kingdom actually got invited and went with her father to see it and told me that it's very weird but brilliant. Any way enough about that, I'm definitely switching the plot so I'm not taking away ALW's Idea so for now enjoy the chapter. College has me doing so much work…….Journalism is just the most awesome major ever…….R&R and keep on reading.

Over the next few days, Erik rose every morning at the crack of dawn to continue repairing the remainder of things that needed fixing before any of his new workers would show up. It had become very late on the night he had finally finished everything and patched up the final tent that needed to be fixed. After putting his tools away, Erik drug himself sluggishly to his bed and plopped down onto it, causing Christine to awake from his side.

"Erik, you don't look so well. What time is it?"

"I don't know midnight? Maybe after one I'm not sure."

Christine unbuttoned Erik's shirt and removed it from his body before covering him up with the warm blankets that were ruffled up next to her.

"You know that you shouldn't drag yourself on like this. You work too hard and too long before stopping for the night."

"What choice do I have? Everything needs to be completed before my new workers arrive."

"Killing yourself isn't going to make anything any better."

"I've worked harder than this Christine, I'll be fine."

Christine removed his mask and placed it on the end table before kissing Erik goodnight and falling asleep herself. The next morning, Christine awoke to the sound of someone yelling outside. She lifted her head from off the pillow and noticed that Erik was still asleep beside her. Not wanting to disturb him, Christine threw on her cloak and quietly walked out of the room to the hall of mirrors to spot the shadow of a man standing there. In fright, Christine backed up, and gasped causing the man to turn towards her.

"What do you want?"

The man began to walk closer towards her, when Christine grabbed a stick from off of the ground and pointed it at him.

"Stay away you hear me!"

As the man's dark shadow came closer and closer to her, Christine backed up against a mirror and closed her eyes. Moments later she could feel the man's hot breath against her neck, and opened her eyes to see a disgusting sight. There in front of her stood a slouched over man no older than Erik with gruesome yellow teeth, short dirty brown hair and haunting blue eyes. Christine thought that he was a bum by the torn white shirt and muddy trousers that he was dressed in. She glanced down at his arms and saw that his flesh was covered in the most horrendous burns that she had ever seen. She had once thought that no one ever looked as bad as Erik but could now say that she was wrong….this man was more gruesome than a one eyed pirate.

"What do you want from me?"

The man sniffed her long curly locks and then took a few steps back.

"Curtis."

Christine became confused as to what the man was saying to her. Moments ago he looked as if he were going to either eat or rape her and now he was telling her his name? She just couldn't understand.

"Your name is Curtis?"

"Yes me Curtis."

Christine could tell that the man that stood before her was far from school educated just by the way he spoke and used certain words.

"What do you want Curtis?"

At that moment, Curtis quickly grabbed Christine's hand with one of his dirty clammy ones and drug her through the hall of mirrors.

"Let me go! Do you hear me!"

Curtis did not let go of her hand, and kept walking. Christine tried not to think about what was going to happen to her in a few seconds but couldn't help but come to the conclusion that she was never going to see Erik again. Once she made it to the open door way of the funhouse, Curtis stopped walking and lead her out to the old foggy fair grounds. Once the fog cleared, Christine became surprised as to what she saw. There in front of her stood a crowd of some of the most horrifying creatures she had ever seen up close. It was then that she realized that the freaks had arrived. Some were gypsies but most of them were of people with the weirdest amoralities known to man. Curtis turned to face Christine and pointed to the crowd that stood before them.

"Curtis comes with performers. Letter was sent to us to come. Work is what we were promised."

"Yes but you shall have to talk to the one in charge, and that would be my Erik."

Christine quickly walked back through the hall of mirrors, and to her room to retrieve Erik. Once she got to her bed, Christine leaned down and shook Erik to get up.

"Erik, Erik wake up."

A few seconds later, Christine heard the faint groan of his voice and the slow movement of his body from under the covers.

"What? What is it Christine?"

"There is a crowd of people outside."

Erik slowly sat up, and wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

"People?"

"Yes, freaks."

"They're here?"

"Yes."

Erik quickly scrambled to his feet, and grabbed his mask from off of the end table before throwing on his jacket and wig to walk outside. Christine tried to help him get dressed as he paced the room searching out for what he usually wore. Seconds later, he and Christine were out the door and down the hallway to get outside. He ran to the small stage that he had rebuilt days ago and jumped up onto it causing the crowd to turn and face him.

"Fondest Greetings to you all. I'm glad that each and everyone of you could make it and I do promise jobs for all of you."

Erik began to silently count everyone that was standing in the crowd before continuing his speech.

"It seems that there is exactly fourteen of you, please tell me if I've missed any? I see five gypsies, five men and four women am I right?"

He saw the crowd begin to look around at each other before turning back towards Erik and nodding.

"The tents are back into the woods behind me. Each of you gets one for housing purposes and that is where you shall sleep. I'm not sure as to how many shows you've all been apart of or how others work but let me tell you this. My show shall have no mistreatment to any of you what so ever, nor will there be no imprisonment. Each night you shall line up down the cobble path and perform what ever talent it is that you do. Believe me when I say that I am all about protection and damn the person who throws the first stone. Everyone of you shall be paid all the same wage which will be forty franks a night. I want everyone to take a slight break to get settled in your new houses and then to form a line in the hall of mirrors. I want to interview each and everyone of you separately."

Erik then jumped off of the stage, and walked back to his room with Christine following him. Erik stood in front of the mirror adjusting his shirt before sitting down at his table and taking out some sheets of paper to write on.

"Erik, do you think this is the best thing to do?"

"Yes it'll be fine, now do me a favor and help me by letting in my first employee."

Clorinda then approached Erik and jumped onto his back playfully.

"Clorinda! Stop playing around and go play I've got work to do."

Clorinda let go of Erik and walked away as Christine opened the door to let the first performer in. Erik looked up and saw a young thin man with long hair standing before him. Erik held out his hand and shook the man's hand before watching him take a seat.

"So what's your name?"

"Gustavo, and yours?"

"Monsieur."

"That's not a name, what on earth is your name?"

"All that you need to know is that my name is Monsieur. You will call me by Monsieur and Monsieur only. Enough about me, tell me what your talent is."

"I swallow swords."

"And are you married?"

"No Monsieur."

"And where are you from?"

"Belgium, I was kicked out of the circus after a child tried to swallow a sword under my supervision."

"Well I'm glad to have you working here, good luck."

When Gustavo left, a family of gypsies entered and stood at Erik's desk. There was a bearded man dressed in a red vest and black shirt along with a woman dressed in a red dress with long black hair. By their side stood a small child no older than Clorinda dressed in a cap and red vest holding a monkey dressed in Persian robes. Beside the man stood a teenage girl dressed in almost the same dress as her mother. The man stepped forward, and shook Erik's hand.

"I'm Kasdon and this is my wife Esmeralda my daughter Alexia and my son Petri. We travel around the world stopping at fairs to dance and do magic."

"I'm Monsieur, I'm glad to have you working here."

"We're glad to be here Monsieur."

After writing their names down on the paper, Erik released them from the room, letting the next performer to walk in. As Erik looked up, he noticed an old woman with a beard standing before him. The woman stood before Erik and crossed her arms in confusion.

"Something wrong Madam?"

The woman had a seat and leaned in towards Erik.

"I would know you anywhere."

"Really? I think you have made a mistake madam."

"You might not remember me but I remember you….it's you the young Devil's Child."

Erik looked up at the woman in disgust and placed his pen down on the table. He stared at her, and realized in a second that it was the woman from the east, the one who performed at the freak show he was saved from so many years ago.

"If you have come here to mock me I suggest that you turn around and leave."

"I'm here to work Monsieur."

"Good, I don't need to ask you anything more. I know your past job as well as the back of my hand."

"You've grown up."

"That I have, you can leave now."

"I'm not finished Monsieur."

"Well I am, leave me be now."

"My name is Beatrice, Monsieur."

"I know."

Beatrice could tell that Erik was getting angry with her so rose to her feet to leave.

"I won't say a word Monsieur if you answer my one question."

"Which is what?"

"How did you escape the freak show those many years ago?"

"A girl saved me."

Beatrice nodded, and left Erik letting the next performer come in. The next few performers that Erik interviewed included a trapeze artist, a sword juggler, a woman that could stretch her body in all directions, a set of Siamese twins that were attached by the waist, a man who ate nothing but shards of glass, a man who could stretch his skin far distances and a woman who swore she was physic. The last one to come in of course was Curtis. He nervously sat down across from Erik, and looked at him.

"So what is your name?"

"Curtis."

Erik wrote down the name just as he did with everyone else that had come in to talk with him.

"What is your talent Curtis?"

Curtis didn't say a word and just sat there looking down at his creepy deformed boney fingers.

"Your talent, what is your talent?"

"Curtis doesn't have talent."

Christine stood beside Erik and listened to what Curtis was saying. She could tell that Erik had already had enough of talking to people for one day due to his frustrated tone of voice.

"Well if you have no talent then why are you here?"

Christine didn't want him to scare Curtis so stepped into the conversation.

"Curtis, what did you do before you came here?"

"Curtis was a slave, put in a cage day after day and punished."

After hearing that, Christine could tell that Erik had calmed down a bit.

"Punished how?"

Curtis lifted up his sleeve, and revealed the burns on his arms.

"Fire hurt me Monsieur."

Erik placed his pen down, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Fine, you can stand at the gate and let the people come in and collect the money. Does that sound like something you could do?"

"That would please Curtis very much."

Erik nodded, and wrote the job down next to Curtis's name.

"You can go now, we start tomorrow night."

"Thank you sir."

When Curtis had left, Erik stretched and rose from his seat before Christine re approached him.

"That was a long tedious day Christine."

"I know, but you have a great deal of performers."

" Yes, and tomorrow shall be even longer."

"I'll help out too Erik."

Erik looked around the room, and noticed that Clorinda was no where in sight.

"Christine, where on earth is Clorinda?"

"She was upset and left a little while ago."

Erik through on his cloak and walked down the dark hall of Mirrors to go find his daughter. Outside the sun was setting and the once sun lit area was becoming dark and cold. Behind the stage Erik could see the tents lit by candle light with some of the gypsies horses grazing close by. Not seeing Clorinda anywhere, Erik decided to take a walk back into the woods to see if that is where she had gone. Once he was back where all his performers were, Erik had no idea where to go. He looked behind him, and saw Petri the gypsy boy sitting outside of his tent with his monkey.

"Have you seen a little girl pass by here by any chance?"

"Yes Monsieur, she walked right by and straight on into the woods."

"Thank you."

With that, Erik walked on into woods to try to find his daughter. There had been too many times where she had run off and wound up in trouble. As he walked a little deeper into the woods, a rough river stopped him from stepping any further and realized that it had also stopped Clorinda as well. She was sitting on one of the rocks beside the edge of it. Making sure not to get angrier with her, Erik took a deep breath before approaching her and had a seat beside her. As soon as Clorinda noticed him sitting down beside her, she turned away from his sight.

"Clorinda, what's wrong?"

Clorinda didn't answer him, and just stayed as she was without speaking a word to him.

"Look Clorinda, I had a lot of work to do today. Some day's there just isn't any room for horse play. I can't be your father all of the time."

Clorinda turned towards him with such anger.

"You're not my father Erik! You act like one when you feel like it! I don't expect you to be my father but the least you could do is be my friend."

"I'm not supposed to be your friend Clorinda, I'm supposed to be your role model."

"Just face it Erik, you're a baby sitter for my mother when ever she doesn't want to be bothered with me."

"That's not true, I care about you very much Clorinda."

"Then why is it that you don't spend time with me?"

"Look, I promise to try harder ok."

"Promise?"

"yes."

Clorinda smiled, and got to her feet.

"Come, let us return to your mother. She'll begin to worry if we're gone long."

"Can I ride on your shoulders?"

Erik picked her up, and placed Clorinda on his shoulders before walking back through the woods to get back to the funhouse. When they arrived, Erik noticed that Christine was fast asleep so motioned Clorinda to be quiet.

"Come, you need a bath and then you need to get to bed yourself."

After bathing Clorinda and drying her off, Erik placed her night gown over her head and helped her put her arms in the sleeve. As he was doing so, he felt a very painful ace localize in his chest. He turned away for a second to set himself straight before continuing.

"Something wrong Monsieur Kire?"

"No I'm fine."

As Erik was fixing her night gown, he felt the pain again, this time in the distorted side of his face, causing him to turn away again.

"Monsieur Kire, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'll be fine. You just get your sleep."

After tucking Clorinda in bed again and feeling the horrible pain again he walked over to his mirror and unbuttoned his shirt. As he looked down at his distorted flesh, which covered his ribs and noticed that it was very red and inflamed. He then removed his mask and looked at his distorted skin to notice that it was also red and inflamed. He just didn't understand what on earth was going on with his body but ignored it and through on his night clothes before turning in for the night. All night long he tossed and turned with the same burning pain irritating him all through the hours, depriving him of sleep. He closed his eyes and ignored it, hoping that things would be better in the morning…..

****

More to come soon!


	55. The Bad Decision

****

Once again it's raining outside and I can't go out so what better way to spend a rainy afternoon than to write another chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R thanks…..I hope everyone is enjoying the new plot.

Late that night, Christine awoke out of a horrible dream. She had dreamt about Erik being swept away in a terrible fire and couldn't save him. Christine closed her eyes again, and rolled over to wrap her arms around Erik's soothing body when her arms hit the mattress. Christine opened her eyes, to see a huge vacant space beside her instead of Erik's warm body. Christine rose to her feet, and walked to the bathroom area of the room to see Erik standing over a basin of water with his hand over his distorted skin.

"Erik?"

"Oh Christine….go away, please."

"Erik what's wrong?"

Christine approached Erik, and looked at him, his chest being the first thing she noticed about him. His flesh was all inflamed with red spots covering every part of his chest. Christine then lowered his hand from his distorted flesh to notice inflammation and spots all over his face as well.

"Erik, you look terrible."

Tears were forming in Erik's eyes. It was as if he didn't know what was happening to his body. Christine immediately grabbed a damp cloth, and began to dab the spots on his face.

"What's wrong with me Christine? Look at me."

"Shh…Erik it will be ok. You've got an infection from being out in the cold with no shirt on."

Christine helped Erik back to bed, and lied him down before covering him up with the blankets.

"Oh Christine, why was I born?"

Christine crawled in bed beside Erik, and held him in her arms.

"Angel don't speak like that. Where would I be if you were never born? Just get some rest and I'm sure you'll be all better in the morning."

"Can I ask you something Christine?"

"Yes angel, anything."

"Where would you be if I was never born?"

Christine ran her fingers through Erik's soft hair and lied down to face him in the darkness.

"I would be no one with out you Erik, you inspired my voice and taught me how to sing. Without you I would probably be still at the opera house and in an abusive relationship with Raoul. I'm glad you came into my life Angel, without you my life it just couldn't be lived."

"Oh Christine I love you so….so much."

Christine tucked Erik in beneath the blankets and watched him close his eyes once more.

"Get some sleep Angel, you have a busy day tomorrow."

Christine waited until Erik was fully asleep before wrapping her arms around him and falling asleep beside him. Early the next morning, Christine awoke and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before silently rising out of bed. She glanced over at Erik's body to notice that he was still sleeping peacefully. Christine walked over to the fire place, and placed a kettle of water on the stove to get hot enough to make some tea. Moments later, she spotted Clorinda out of the corner of her eye walking towards her bed chamber. Christine quickly but silently grabbed her arm and motioned Clorinda to be quiet.

"Don't go in there Clorinda."

"Why not Mother?"

"Monsieur Kire isn't feeling well and he finally got to sleep a few hours ago."

"Is he ok?"

"Yes, but he needs his sleep so we need not to disturb him."

Christine carried Clorinda to the dining table and sat her down. Christine then poured herself a cup of tea and had a seat across from Clorinda, blowing on her cup before taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"Mother, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"You always have bad luck with guys so instead of hurting yourself all those times, how come you've never just loved Monsieur Kire?"

"People make mistakes Clorinda, and if I could change the past that would be what I would have done. Monsieur Kire has been there for me when no one else was, and that is true love."

"I feel bad for him sometimes."

"He's had a hard life Sweetheart. The world just can't see the beauty that lies deep down in his heart."

Christine then poured some tea into an empty cup and rose to walk to her bed.

"Stay here Clorinda, I'm going to see if Erik is doing alright."

Once Christine approached the side of the bed, she sat the hot cup of tea down and touched Erik's fore head with her soft hand. To her surprise he was burning up and the spots he had the night before were now more noticeable and looked very discomforting. She had begun to believe that maybe he had caught something more serious than she had thought from being out in that dreadful cage those many night ago. He was covered in sweat from head to toe and looked very uncomfortable. Christine began to remove his soaked trousers when she noticed something other than the spots on his leg. There on the side of his left leg was close to ten small red bite marks. She got closer to examine them and realized that they were only large enough to possibly come from maybe a flea. It then occurred to Christine that the spots weren't from being out in the cold, but a reaction from the bite marks, most likely from Erik being trapped in that filthy disgusting cage. Her father had once been bitten by a flea while digging out in the garden and looked just at Erik had looked now. He had told her that being bitten by diseased animals and bugs causes the so called Rat-Bite Fever. Everything had began to add up, Erik's pain, the spots, the fever….everything was happening because of the bites on his leg. Christine took a damp cloth from off of the nightstand and began to dab the bit marks on his leg to disinfect the his flesh. Every part of his body was covered in spots, even his knees and neck.

Erik opened his eyes ever so slowly and looked at his angel of music in such desperation. He couldn't move any joint of his body and was not only in dire pain, but also uncomfortably warm.

"Christine…..I…I.."

"Shh…don't speak Erik, you'll only tired yourself out. You're very ill, I found bite marks on your leg. Probably from being in that disgusting cage those few nights back. How on earth could I have been so stupid? I should have noticed those bite marks on you sooner."

"No…don..don't blame…..yourself….how would you have known? We were making……love the……..last time you saw me without my trousers on……you weren't supposed to be looking at …….my legs."

Christine covered Erik up, and watched him black out once more. She hated seeing him in such pain and couldn't help but to shed a few tears. She didn't know what she was going to do, tonight was going to be the first night of the freak show and Erik wouldn't be there to run it. The first thought that ran through Christine's head was to cancel it until Erik was strong enough to work it. She had tell the performers that their would be no show until Erik was feeling better. Christine through on her cloak, and walked down the hall of mirrors to get outside to let out the bad news. Once she made it to the tents where everyone resided, Christine stood up on an old soap box that was lying around and watched everyone surround her.

"I have bad news, the show won't go on tonight."

The crowd was in an up roar at that point, and Esmeralda came forward to speak to Christine.

"What do you mean? we came here to perform and that is what we must do."

"Monsieur Is sick and I can't let the show go on without him."

"What about you? couldn't you run the show tonight?"

"No, I have to stay by his side."

"Don't worry about it, we'll take care of the show and you take care of Monsieur."

Christine nodded, and walked back to her room to check on Erik. Once she approached him, she felt his fore head to feel the extreme heat of his fever. Christine soaked a cloth in the cool water that was in the basin, and lied it on his fore head to break his fever.

"Oh Erik, my poor angel."

That night, Christine stood outside in the cool air of the night and watched the crowds of people enter through the gate to witness the freak show. Curtis was standing outside collecting the money from the people wanting to come in. Erik was fast asleep letting Christine stand outside to witness the whole show going down. She had to admit, Erik sure knew how to run a show even though he wasn't even there. Christine heard the familiar moaning agony of Erik coming from inside her room. She took one last look at the crowds, and walked back to her room to get to Erik's aid. Clorinda was fast asleep, while Erik lied in agony in his bed. Christine easily touched his neck, and ran her fingers up and down his flesh to calm his agony down. The spots were still noticeable on his skin, and the fever was still hanging around. Christine lied down beside him, and held him in her arms as she whispered in his ear.

"Would you like me to sing to you my angel? I know that would make you feel better."

Erik didn't answer her, and Christine decided to sing to him so that he could get back to sleep.

"_you were once my one companion, you were all that mattered._

You were once my friend and father then my world was shattered.

Wishing you were somehow here again, wishing you were somehow here….sometimes

It seems if I just dreamed some how you would be here. Wishing I could hear your voice

Again, knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you helped me to do all that I dreamed I could. Passing bells and sculpted angels……why can't the past just die. No more silent tears no more wasted years….help me say goodbye help me say goodbye."

Just then Christine heard the far distant yells of an angry crowd. She immediately lied Erik back down and ran down the hall to get outside to see everyone standing around the stage with the performers backed up against the wall. The crowd of people began to through rocks and all that they could find at the freaks as they shouted out hurtful names. Christine didn't know what to do, all she could do was stay back and watch. Seconds later, Christine stood up and shouted at the crowd.

"The Police are coming! I suggest that you leave at once."

Once the people left, the performers looked at Christine and turned their backs toward her.

"Guys, what's wrong?"

Everyone left the stage and Christine followed them to their tents.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Everyone ignored her, and walked into their tents leaving Christine all alone. The next morning, Erik awoke to find Christine sitting in the kitchen area of the room. He still had a slight fever and was in complete agony, but forced himself to rise due to the pain in his bladder. He walked quietly over to the bathroom area and lowered his trousers to relieve himself of an urge he had held in for what seemed like days. Afterwards, he stumbled over to the table and had a seat across from Christine.

"You look terrible Erik, you should be in bed."

"I'll return in a few minutes after I get myself something to drink."

Christine rose to her feet, and approached the bottles of liquids that were sitting on the counter.

"What would you like? Water? Tea? Juice?"

"A glass of red wine will be fine Christine."

"That isn't such a great idea Erik, alcohol is more dangerous to drink when you're sick."

"Yes but it will knock me out for a few hours. Sleep is what I need and I won't get it by drinking anything else. Just do as I ask and pour me a glass of the red wine."

Christine did as she was told and poured the thick red liquid into an empty glass and handed it to him. Erik sniffed the glass of wine before taking a few sips and placing the glass down beside him.

"Tell me that I look horrible."

"What so ever do you mean?"

"Come now Christine, I look worse than a sick chicken. Spots covering my flesh and I don't even want to go into detail as to how painful they are. All I want to do is fall asleep and wake up when this night mare is over. Once I'm better I'll be able to run my show and pretend that this nightmare never happened."

Moments later, Clorinda was at the table side.

"Mother?"

"Clorinda, I'm talking to Monsieur Kire right now. I need you to run along and play until I'm finished."

"But I got something really important to tell you."

"Clorinda, what did I tell you? Go and play until I'm done talking to Monsieur Kire about the show."

"Everyone is leaving mother!"

Erik turned towards Clorinda and gave her his full attention.

"What? Leaving? Who?"

"Your workers Monsieur Kire."

Erik quickly rose to his feet and through on his cloak before hightailing it outside. Once Erik made it to the door way of his home, what he saw confused him more than it surprised him. All of his workers were heading towards the gates with everything that they had come with. He just didn't understand why? Why were they leaving when his show hadn't even begun yet? Quickly Erik ran towards the gates, and stood in front of it so they couldn't leave. Everyone had stopped and looked at Erik in such anger, wanting him to move out of the way.

"What is going on here? Why is everyone leaving?"

The head gypsy Kasdon stepped forward, and looked Erik right in the eyes with such rage.

"I think I speak for us all when I say that leaving is the best thing for us."

"Why? The show hasn't even begun yet Monsieur."

"Yes it has, and may I say that it was the worst show I had ever done in my entire life! You promised us safety and fame. Last night has hurt us Monsieur."

"Last night? What happened? I was in bed with the flue."

Curtis stepped out of the crowd, limping and carrying his small bag of belongings. He had a black eye and many cuts on his arms. He placed his bag down on the moist ground and looked up at Erik.

"They hurted us, they picked up stones and hurted us."

"What do you mean? hurted? Hurted isn't even a word."

"No protection, no safety they hurted us! Hurted Curtis, hurted his friends."

Erik then realized that the crowds of spectators had come in and threw stones at his performers.

"How did this show go one without me? Which one had started the show without me!"

Curtis picked up his bag of things, and tugged on Erik's cloak, causing him to look down at his small slung over body.

"The girl, it was the girl Monsieur. She tell us you are sick and that the show would be cancelled and then she change her mind and say the show would go on."

Erik curled his fists in anger, and looked at all of his performers.

"I had no idea that that is what happened. All I can say is that I'm sorry and that it shall never happen again. Please forgive me and let it be known that you shall be hurt no more. The show must never go on without me being in it's presents. Do not leave me, give me one last chance to prove my promise to you all. Please, one last chance is all I'm asking of you. I swear that no more rocks shall be picked up off this ground."

Moments passed, as the crowd stood there in silence. Seconds later, Erik saw them slowly turn around and begin to go back to their tents. Erik sighed in relief, and with a swoosh of his cloak, he turned and headed towards his home once more. He had a bone to pick with Christine, and made sure not to take a breath before entering his room. He was relieved to find that Clorinda wasn't around, god help him for ever letting her hear one of his and her mother's arguments. He found Christine standing over by the counter making a cup of tea and couldn't help but be angry already.

"So do you always get off on keeping things from me?"

Christine turned to him in such confusion as to what he was saying.

"What are you talking about Erik?"

"You know damn well what I mean you little vixen! When were you going to tell me that you ran the show last night? When my performers were gone?"

"Look Erik I cancelled the show last night but your little gypsy insisted that it go on."

"Go on? With out me? Christine I promised them safety! I promised them that no rocks would be thrown! They were going to leave me today Christine! Once again you pull through as the stupid little girl who doesn't think before she acts!"

"You know what Erik! They were going to leave last night if the show didn't go on! I bet they didn't tell you that did they? They were so concerned about money that if they didn't do the show they would have left! I think before I act Erik! I stayed by your sick and agonized body last night because you were in pain!"

Erik through off his cloak, and headed towards his room, ignoring the whole argument.

"You promised me you would control your temper Erik!"

Erik turned back around and headed towards her, grabbing both her shoulders with his strong hands.

"I am controlling it Christine! You make me so angry when you take matters into your own hands! While I'm busy lying on my death bed you're out making decisions without even asking me first. Now a smart girl would have asked me my opinion on that matter and I would have said no. What did you think was going to happen to them Christine? The world is a terrible place, by being with me you should know that by now!"

"Should I Erik?"

"I hate it when you play dumb with me Christine."

"When you're in a relationship Erik, it's a two way street. It can't be based on what the one person wants. I has to be about what they both want."

"Exactly, then why didn't you come to me last night? You made a decision for me, which was wrong and could have caused me my show."

Christine sighed, and looked up at Erik.

"You're right, I was stupid to go behind your back like that. I'm sorry, it won't happen again I promise."

Erik let Christine go, and walked away back to his room, where he looked at himself in the mirror and removed his mask.

"May God have mercy on the Monster who dares to pick up the first stone"

****

More to come soon!!


	56. The Show Must Go On

****

Hey everyone, sorry that I haven't updated in a few days. I've been working all these crazy hours and then I've been going to a lot of haunted attractions that have been causing me to get home very late. I'm actually off from work today and I'm not going to anything as of now, Eastern State Penitentiary this weekend but for now here's the latest chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R..thanks.

That evening, Erik awoke from a nap and stumbled to the mirror to have a look at himself. Everything was quiet except for the sound of his music box that was sitting on his night stand. Usually the soft melody of masquerade playing over and over again woke him from the deepest of sleeps when ever it wished to awake him. As he stood in front of the mirror, Erik noticed that the spots on his flesh had started to fade but were still visible to the human eye. After yelling at Christine earlier that morning, the wine had kicked in as he said and lied down to take nap to recuperate before the night's show. He knew that it wasn't such a great idea going to work while he was ill but it was something that had to be done. After yawning, Erik walked over to his closet and took out his best suit and lied it down on the bed before walking over to the bath tub to take a well needed bath. After pouring a few hot basin's of water into the empty tub, Erik unchanged and slid his naked body into it and relaxed as the warm water soaked into his flesh.

As he began to wash himself with the wash cloth, he noticed Christine walking towards him. He was still very angry with her and had no intensions of continuing the conversation that they had began earlier that day. She knelt down at the side of the tub with such calmness, and placed her small pale fingers into the warm water. Erik turned away from her sight and placed his head down with such disgust.

"Can a man have some privacy?"

"You would rather me leave?"

That is one thing he wished she would have done. He didn't like being alone to often but he did like to have his privacy while getting washed or at least while urinating. He would never even dare disturb her privacy even when he noticed that she was getting changed let alone when she was taking a bath.

"Is there something you want from me?"

"you're not thinking about working tonight are you?"

Of course that is what he was going to do, why on earth would he be getting a bath this early in the evening? Erik thought that maybe she had seen the suit sitting upon the bed, yes that is how she must have figured it out. Sometimes he just didn't understand Christine's ways of approaching such subjects.

"Why else would I be sitting here? I'm fine and the show must go on."

"You don't look so well Erik, I don't think that it's such a great idea."

God how he hated when Christine protested such things. Before her, he always took great care of himself, sick or when healthy it didn't matter. Then he thought about the time when Christine protested his care for her when she had become ill. No one had ever told him what to do and it wasn't going to start now.

"I'll be perfectly fine."

"There's something that I want to talk to you about."

Erik looked up at Christine with such concern. He hated when she used the worried voice when telling him something. Her worried tone of voice always made him nervous as to what she was going say. Usually when she used such tone it only meant bad news and problems seconds away. Maybe she was mad at him and wanted to leave for good? Maybe she wanted to never see him again? What? What was bothering her little heart now?

"Erik, I know that I came willingly here with you but I don't want to lie."

"Lie about what?"

He watched as Christine turned away from him before covering her eyes with her hands. She was hiding, hiding her true feelings from him which he hated. He then figured that she wanted to leave him for good. She didn't want to be with him anymore, that had to be the problem.

"You want to leave me?"

Christine turned back toward him with such concern in her eyes.

"No Erik, never! I would never say that to you."

"then what?"

"I'm not happy here Erik, I find myself miserable every time I look at my surroundings."

Not happy? She wasn't happy? Never had she ever said something like that to him. He thought that she was always happy when around him. What? What had made her so unhappy? Erik wondered if it were him? Or maybe even Clorinda?

"Is it me Christine?"

"No, I just miss my friends and the opera. I miss singing in front of an audience and having you there at my side, but most off all I miss Paris."

Paris? Her friends? Singing? And Opera? That is what has made her so unhappy. Yes he could admit that he missed Madam Giry and the Opera house but Paris? No he could not miss Paris nor could he miss such things as friends. How could he fix such things? How could he make her happy again? He couldn't return to Paris and he couldn't take her there to visit. He hated to see her upset though, he would sacrifice all the happiness in his soul just to see her happy again.

"How Christine? How could I make you happy again? You know that I would give you all the happiness that lies in my soul just to see you smile once more."

"There isn't anything you can do angel, what's done is done."

Nothing? How on earth could that be possible? He was the opera ghost for god sakes! He could have the president of the united states at her bedside if she wished. He had learned at an early age that with him anything was possible. There had to be something he could do for her and if it were friends and fame that she desired than that is what she would get. Nothing was ever good enough for his angel of music.

"Erik promises to make you happy again mon ange."

"Nothing you could do would make me happy Erik, not while Paris and the Opera is miles and miles away."

Erik rose from the water and wrapped a towel around his waist before taking her small hand in his.

"I promise that you will smile in happiness again."

Erik walked to his chambers once more, and placed the black trousers and red cummerbund on before taking the crisp white shirt and placing it over his head. Christine helped him with his jacket and Erik placed his mask and wig on before turning to Christine.

"I have some work to do Christine, be an angel and prepare me something to eat before I have to go out."

"Anything you would like?"

"Anything that you want is fine."

Once Christine left the chambers, Erik had a seat at his desk and took out a quill and began to write on a piece of parchment.

__

" Fondest Greetings Madam Giry,

I know that I haven't kept in touch as much as I should have but keeping my whereabouts private is most important. I reside in an abandoned fair ground with an old fun house as my shelter. Your friend has come through after all and I know that the outside of it may look a bit shabby but the inside is indeed a sight to see. I have also acquired my own side show freaks and started a show. Don't ask me how it has been doing, because as I am writing this I count down the minutes until the first show begins. For the last few days I have been ill with a fever that has taken control of my body making it impossible to move around. I will let you know that my dearest Christine has become unhappy and misses you so much. She says she misses Paris, you all and singing. I would do anything to see her smile once again and I would just like you to know that you are all welcomed to come and stay. There is plenty of tents for all of you and I would pay you to work for me. I'm not forcing anything on you or any of my dearest of friends. This is the life I have chosen to live and so now I must live it. My time grows nearer to work and so I must say a do.

Till next time ….I remain Madam your obedient servant and acquaintance.

OG"

After reading it over, Erik placed the letter into an envelope and stamped it shut before writing the address of the Opera house on the front of it. He didn't need a return address because Madam Giry already knew where he resided.

"Monsieur Kire?"

Erik turned to see Clorinda standing at the entrance of his chambers waiting for his approval to come in. When he nodded, Clorinda sat by his side and looked at the letter that he was sticking into the lapel of his jacket.

"What's that Monsieur Kire?"

"Nothing, mind your own Clorinda."

"Yes Monsieur."

"So is there something I can do for you?"

Clorinda stared at him with such concern and touched his hand.

"Be careful tonight Monsieur Kire."

"Don't worry about me Clorinda."

Erik rose to his feet and walked out of his chambers to see Christine sitting three plates of food down on the table. Erik scooped his little girl up into his arms and sat her down at the table to eat her dinner.

"Come Christine, eat dinner with us."

Christine had a seat next to Erik, and watched him pour her a glass of wine. Clorinda held out her glass when he smiled and couldn't help but laugh.

"Not until you're sixteen young lady."

"I'll be five in a few days."

"Yes and I'll be forty."

Clorinda put her glass down on the table with disappointment and watched her mother pour her a glass of water.

"Drink your water Clorinda and mind what Monsieur Kire says."

"Yes mother."

Erik began to eat the pork and sauerkraut that Christine had prepared for them and didn't bother saying another word. Of course it couldn't have stayed quiet long with Christine sitting next to him. After taking a sip of her wine, Christine wiped her mouth and glanced over at Erik.

"I want you to make sure that you're safe tonight Erik."

"When am I not Christine? Come now I shall be perfectly fine."

"Promise me you wont cause any trouble."

"Of course my dear, I wouldn't dream of it."

After finishing his dinner, Erik wiped his mouth and rose from the table.

"now I must say goodnight to the both of you. Promise me Christine that you wont wait up for me tonight?"

"Don't worry about me Erik."

Christine rose from her seat and gave the love of her life a quick kiss before watching him turn and leave the room. After walking down the hall of mirrors, Erik approached the grounds of his freak show to spot his performers getting ready for the nights show. Erik walked down to the entrance to meet up with Curtis. He was preparing to open the gates and setting the ticket booth up.

"Good evening Curtis."

Curtis looked up at Erik and kept working.

"Good evening master."

"Please don't call me that Curtis. I simply asked to be called Monsieur and not by any other name."

"you are my master Monsieur."

"No, I am not your master. I may be your boss but I shall never be your master. You are free to come and go as you please."

"Curtis has been under an evil master's care his whole life. Beated and bruised my master liked doing it to me. Curtis had to leave him Monsieur, I just had to."

"I understand Curtis, I once did the same."

Erik watched Curtis's head turn towards him interested in such poppy cock.

"But why Monsieur? Why would someone do such a thing to Monsieur?"

Erik touched his white mask and closed his eyes bringing back horrible memories from the past.

"I myself was once abused Curtis. Kept in a cage and called the Devil's Child only to be hurt every night of my childhood."

"But why? Why was Monsieur abused?"

"Something's I don't wish to talk about my friend. I must go check on the others now so just do your job and keep watch tonight."

With that, Erik returned to the fair grounds and found himself an area where he could stand and watch over all his performers. Once the people began to enter, Erik stood in place, paying close attention to the paying customers. He was going to make sure that his performers were safe tonight no matter what it took. He came to realize that some of the customers only came to get a glance at the freaks and to throw stones. As the gypsies were beginning to dance on the stage that he had built, Erik turned to watch them. How beautifully they danced within the light of the moon. It made him think of the old days when he would watch them dance from his cage. He had always fantasized about what it would be like making love to a gypsy but after meeting Christine those thoughts burned in his mind. Not that one would have him anyway, they would probably be too scared to even touch him. Years ago when he lived in Persia his job was entertaining the king with magic tricks. As a gift he had a beautiful girl brought to Erik's room so that he could have his way with her. Of course Erik thought of doing no such thing unless the girl was willing to do it as well. The girl of course told him that she would rather have the king behead her rather than to lie with the likes of him. Erik told the servants to return the girl to the king and to tell him that he couldn't use such a gift. He had made sure that what ever was said to the king was kind enough to let the girl go free without being harmed. Erik had remained a virgin up until the night he made love to Christine those few years ago. Never had he thought the girl of his dreams would be able to look at his face and still make love to the likes of him. The sound of screams stopped his train of thought and slapped him back into reality. He looked over at the stage and saw that someone had began to throw rocks at the gypsies. Erik noticed that it was a man dressed in a black shirt and watched as he continuously picked up stones from off of the ground. Before another stone was thrown, Erik rushed into the crowd and grabbed his hand before the stone was released from his fingers. The crowd got silent, and turned to look at Erik who was tightly holding onto the man's hand.

"There will be none of this! Not while I'm in charge."

The man and the crowd stood silent, watching Erik who was still holding onto the man's hand.

"I want to know the reason for you throwing the stones! I demand and answer!"

The man shook in such nervousness before opening his disgusting lips to make a sound.

"Why do you care? They're just ugly freaks."

This made Erik so angry. Ugly freaks? That is why people feel that they must throw stones? By hell or high water he was going to have a stop put to it at once!

"There will be no more throwing stones, or hurting my performers. Let it be known that the first person who decides to harm my performers will pay a horrible price. Would you like to be stoned? They are just like human beings too, they feel, they love, they live. No one is to be harmed, this is your final warning!"

Erik let the man go, and turned to walk away. The gypsies began to dance again, and the show went on. From out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Clorinda playing with Petri the gypsy boy. How dare she step out into such danger and at such a late hour. In anger, Erik approached the gypsy caravan and stood in front of the both of them. Clorinda looked up from where she was sitting and gulped.

"Clorinda, what on earth are you doing out here?"

"I was playing with Petri."

"It is way past your bedtime young lady! Does your mother know that you're out here?"

"No, I snuck away. If I stay here can I please have until the show is over? Please?"

Erik hated when she wined in such a childish tone. He knew that she would be safe with the young gypsy boy though. He was small, thin and slightly handsome at his early age. He had his father's dark scruffy hair and his mother's light blue eyes. He would have liked to have a son but was happy with what God has given him. Erik thought that maybe Christine would one day conceive again but wasn't wishing for it. It was possible that next time he wouldn't be so lucky when it came to the look of the child. Clorinda already had his mark but next time his child could come out looking exactly like him. Which is why Erik became more cautious when it came to making love to Christine. Usually he ignored what was happening to him while making love to her, but now paid closer attention to what he did especially when it came to him finishing.

"You better not move young lady."

"I promise that I won't"

Erik hadn't checked on Curtis since the show had started so decided to take a walk to the entrance to check on him. He pushed through the crowds standing at another area watching another one of his performers swallow swords. As he made it to the ticket booth, Erik looked inside it, and saw that Curtis was no where to be found. He looked all around but couldn't spot the man anywhere. He then heard a whimpering sound coming from the woods. With a swoop of his cloak, Erik was off to find his ticket man. As he walked through the dark forest, Erik was lucky to see his hand in front of his face. The forest was foggy and very hard to see one tree from the next. That was when he saw it, from a short distance stood two men surrounding Curtis's scared body. They had a lasso around his neck and were speaking to him as they pulled the end of the lasso tightly around a tree branch.

"You better give us the franks freak or God help you."

"If Curtis gives you the franks you set him free?"

"Of course you short ugly headed Fuck."

Erik watched Curtis throw out the bag of franks that he had made from ticket sales and hand it over to the two men.

"Curtis is free now?"

As Erik kept watching, he saw one of the men pocket the bag of franks and the other take the end of the lasso and pull Curtis's body upward so that he was hanging by his neck, only to die by strangulation. Once the two men took off into the forest, Erik came out from hiding, and threw out his knife to cut down the lasso. Once Curtis was on the ground, Erik watched as he gasped for air. Once he knew that he was going to be alright, Erik flew off into the night to catch up to the two men who had done such cruelties. He found them still walking in the forest, arguing over which way led to town. He had sworn to Christine that he wouldn't do any harm to anyone but he had to, the two bastards had almost killed one of his workers. After jumping down in front of their paths, the two men stood still.

"What's going on here gentlemen?"

"Do you know the way to town?"

"I suggest that you give me back my franks this instant gentlemen."

When the men didn't move, Erik took out his knife and held it in front of them.

"I shall give you one last chance. All I want is the franks and you may go home."

One of the men stepped forward, and handed Erik the bag of franks.

"May we go now?"

Erik smiled ever so devilishly.

"I wish I could say yes but you hurt one of my workers."

With the flick of his knife, Erik slit the first man's throat and ran after the second one. He was going to catch him, going to kill the bastards who hurt Curtis. As he ran with his knife welding towards the man, Erik tripped and fell onto the blade of his knife, causing such pain to enter his body. The man had gotten away, the man had gotten away and there he lay with a knife torn deeply into his side. All he could think about at the moment was what organs resided where the blade was sticking from. Liver? No, appendix? No, gallbladder?…..yea. Quickly, Erik pulled out the knife and pressed his hand up against his bleeding wound. He had to get back to the fairgrounds and treat himself before he lost too much blood. As he began to walk back, Curtis approached his side.

"Monsieur, are you ok?"

"Fine…..you?"

"I'm hurted Monsieur, hurted but not badly."

Erik needed to get to a place where Christine wouldn't be around. If he went back to his chambers she would surely notice that he was hurt.

"Curtis, I need to use your tent for a while."

"Certainly Monsieur."

The funny walking man known as Curtis led the way, and within minutes, Erik was inside the tent that belonged to him. Inside the tent had a cot which Curtis slept on, a table for him to work at and a mirror that stood next to the bed.

"I need some medical supplies Curtis."

Curtis reached into his bag, and handed Erik a bottle of wine, some bandages and a needle. Erik stood in front of the mirror, and took off his shirt to reveal the wound.

"That not look so good Monsieur."

Without wasting time on words, Erik poured some wine over his wound, causing such agony to occur in his body. He then took the needle, and began to stitch his flesh using the mirror as a guide. After throwing a bandage over his sore flesh, Erik through his shirt back on and had a seat by the table.

"You saved Curtis's life, I am in your debt Monsieur."

"Please don't thank me Curtis."

"Curtis will do anything to thank you."

"Never speak of this night again."

He agreed, and Erik placed the bag of franks in his pocket.

"Curtis counted thirty thousand franks Monsieur."

"Thank you Curtis for doing a wonderful job tonight."

"No, Curtis thanks you Monsieur."

Erik rose to his feet, and thanked Curtis once more before exiting the tent to get his daughter. She was asleep next to Petri, as Esmeralda sat outside the caravan watching over the both of them.

"Tough night Monsieur?"

"Please, don't remind me."

"My husband thanks you for doing such greatness tonight. You stood up for us all and since then no stones were thrown at us."

"Yes but that was just tonight. Tomorrow is a new day and will bring a new crowd."

"But you will be there for us again won't you?"

"Yes, I guess so."

"I would like to read your palm, if you have time."

Erik just didn't have the patience or the time for such things at the moment. All he wanted to do was grab his daughter and go to bed. But then again he remembered about being kind and courteous when in the presence of others.

"If you insist Madam."

Esmeralda motioned him to have a seat next to her, and took one of his hands and glanced at his palm. It seemed like forever in silence before she spoke to him.

"Something wrong Madam?"

Esmeralda looked up from his palm, and ran her fingers over the lines that were indented in his flesh.

"This hand is troublesome Monsieur., you have had a rough journey."

"Yes, my life hasn't been an easy one. I don't want to dwell on the past Madam, I only wish to move forward."

Esmeralda ran her finger over a long line that was in his hand and looked up at him once more.

"You have an abnormality that has made this journey so rough on you."

"Yes, that is why I wear my mask. I was born with a hideous face Madam and life has not been easy. I spent most of my childhood in a filthy cage only to be known as the Devil's child."

"You are in love?"

"Yes, with the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I love her with all my heart and would do anything to make her happy."

"This long line in your hand indicates that your troubles have just begun. I see that you ran away from some sort of problem but the problems are going to follow you. Many other problems await that problem and will bring you down. I see tragedy and loss in the near future. But once you experience the tragedy, love will grow and for the rest of your life you will live knowing that one person truly loves you."

Erik snatched his hand away, and looked at Esmeralda.

"My whole life has been nothing but problems, when will I just be able to live happily with the love of my life?"

"When the world wants to see it that way."

Erik scooped Clorinda up into his arms, and said goodnight to Esmeralda before going back to his room for the night. After taking off Clorinda's shoes, he lied her down beneath the blankets of her bed and covered her up.

"Goodnight Clorinda."

Christine was already in bed, and Erik quietly changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed beside her. He sighed when he got comfortable enough to close his eyes and was about to fall asleep, when Christine's arms wrapped around his sore body causing him to want to scream in agony. He couldn't do it, if he did, she would awake and sense the trouble that he had been in that night. For now he was going to have to settle with the pain. Maybe Esmeralda was right, maybe his troubles were just beginning. The man that had gotten free would surly tattle, and now he only wished that he would have killed him too. But then again tomorrow was a new day and a new crowd of people. All he wondered about now was….just how many people would have to die for the safety of his workers??

****

More to come soon! R&R


	57. What ever it takes

****

Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews. Eastern State Penitentiary tonight, for the ones who have no idea what that is it's the scariest haunted attraction in the country. I went two years ago and it was definitely the scariest thing I ever attended. Anyway here's the latest chapter, enjoy and don't forget to R&R…

The next morning, Erik awoke in such agony. All through the night, Christine had kept her arms tightly wrapped around his body as she did any other night. Only last night was the night Erik had gone and got himself injured and suffered through the night without even letting Christine know. He rolled over to notice that Christine was no longer lying next to him, which was probably the reason for his pain dying down a bit. He would now finally be able to close his eyes and get at least a steady hour of sleep. As Erik closed his eyes and nestled his head against the pillow beneath it, Clorinda jumped onto the bed causing such agony in his body. Without a second to spare, Erik sat up and looked at his daughter with such anger.

"What on earth do you want? Get out of my room!"

Within seconds, Erik watched his little girl's blue eyes turn to tears as she turned to run out of his chambers. Usually he wouldn't mind her being beside him but her jumping on the bed had caused him such pain releasing his anger. Before he could even close his eyes again, Christine was standing at the door way. She was one of the last people he wanted to talk to at the moment.

"Something wrong Erik?"

God how he hated when she asked a question so sarcastically. The tone of voice agitated him to no end, making him want to pull the covers back over his head until God knows when.

"No, I'm perfectly fine."

Christine crossed her arms and waited for him to tell the truth instead of telling such lies.

"I'm just tired, that's all."

"Then there must be something wrong, because I remember many nights when you wouldn't come to bed. You once told me that you don't need more than two hours of sleep a night. As I recall I remember your crawling in with me around midnight, it's 8am now Erik and that's way more than two hours."

"I'm not feeling too well Christine, I'm feeling very lethargic this morning."

"That's not a reason to yell at Clorinda."

"She came in here and jumped on me like some wild animal."

"Maybe that's because she's just a little excited about her birthday being tomorrow Erik."

Before he could answer her, Christine walked away with her arms still crossed. How had he forgotten? He had been so worried about Christine finding out about his wound that he had forgotten about the date of Clorinda's birth. Five years, it would be five years to the day when she was brought into the world. Erik leaned over to the night table, and picked up the music box that Christine had given him for Christmas and opened it. He reached inside and picked up the picture of him holding Clorinda in his arms and cursed himself. His birthdays had never been celebrated at his house because of his mother's loathing. She had only ever given him one gift his entire life…..a mask. That dreaded mask was thrown on his face before he even reached Clorinda's age. He did remember his mother once coming to him on his seventh birthday and asking him what he wanted. Erik's smile had widened at the thought of it and asked for two kisses. Never had his mother ever kissed him, and that is what he wanted more than anything. She of course beat him for even requesting such a thing and locked him in his room for a week without food. After experiencing such a heartbreaking event, Erik ran away from her, never turning back to take one last look. By the time he turned sixteen, word had gotten to him that she had died of a serious illness.

After deciding to get out of bed instead of wasting time on trying to sleep, Erik stood in front of the mirror, and unbuttoned his night shirt. When he pealed back the blood stained bandage, Erik noticed that the stitch had formed a crusty scab over it. He quickly took a bottle of ointment off of the night table and rubbed it all over his wound before putting the bandage back over it. Afterwards, Erik changed into his day shirt and began to change into his pants. As he was adjusting the cummerbund, it tightened around his waist which was right where his wound was. Erik immediately cringed in pain, and through the cummerbund aside before grasping his side in pain. A few seconds after he regained his strength, he angrily through on his trousers and walked out to the kitchen area of his room to see Christine standing there heating a pot of water over the stove. The first thing she noticed was the missing cummerbund from around his waist.

"You ok?"

Erik grabbed a cup from off of the counter, and poured some of the hot water into it from off of the stove.

"Perfectly fine, why do you ask?"

"In all the years that I have known you Erik, never have you forgotten to put on a cummerbund."

Erik paused before placing the hot cup of tea down on the counter and turning to answer her.

"I told you before that I'm not feeling well today."

Christine approached him, and wrapped her arms around Erik's waste. Her hands landed right onto his wound, causing such agony to enter his body again. He wanted to shout out and push her away from him, but didn't have the heart or the courage to do it. That's all he needed was for her to find out about the stab wound. When she pulled away, Erik turned away to take another sip of his tea and to calm himself down enough to face her once more.

"I have to go into town, I shall be back later."

"Why don't you take Clorinda with you?"

"But of course."

Christine gave him a quick kiss on the lips, before Erik walked out of the room, and entered the hall of mirrors to get outside. Once outside, the cool brisk air hit his ribs so fast that he couldn't think straight at first. Seconds later, he looked around and saw Clorinda sitting hunched over on a rock. He slowly approached her, and stood beside his daughter as she angrily kicked the dirt.

"I owe you an apology Clorinda. I had a bad night last night and you coming in this morning and jumping on me only made the situation worse."

"You yelled at me."

"Clorinda, you have to admit that I have been keeping my temper under control lately. I made a mistake and I'm dreadfully sorry about yelling at you. I have to run into town to mail a letter and to get some things and I would like it if you joined me."

"No, I don't want to."

"I know that you're mad at me Clorinda, I'd be mad at me too but please forgive a stupid man."

Clorinda turned towards him, and touched his cold hand.

"You're not stupid Monsieur Kire. You just don't have any patients is all. I'll go with you to town now on one condition."

"What's that?"

"I get a shoulder ride."

In seconds, Erik lifted the small girl up over his head and placed her on his shoulders before heading to the bronze gate to head to town. It was still the early morning and the only people out were the ones that owned small shops. Erik entered Herr Ebersbach's

shop, and lifted Clorinda from off of his shoulders and set her on the ground. Aaron, his grandson was standing there behind the counter. The boy was thin with scruffy dark hair and the most haunting blue eyes any one could be born with. Erik thought that he was still handsome for his age.

"Morning Miss Daae."

"Morning Aaron."

Erik turned to his daughter.

"You know him?"

"Yes, he's Herr Ebersbach's grandson."

Seconds later, Bertram was at the counter and surprised to see Erik.

"Ah Monsieur, what can I do for you?"

Erik removed the letter that he had written out to Madam Giry, and handed it to him.

"I should hope that it will arrive at it's destination."

"But of course Monsieur. How is the show coming along?"

Erik reached into his pocket, and took out a small bag of franks and set it down on the counter. Bertram looked inside it, and cringed at the sight of the gold franks.

"But Monsieur, this is way more than you agreed to pay me."

"Don't worry about it, Lord knows I'm grateful to know you. Now you must excuse me, I have to get some supplies and get back."

"Of course, and thank you for stopping by."

Erik motioned Clorinda to follow him, and once outside, Erik began to look around for the things that he needed. It wasn't much but they were the necessary things such as bread, milk and some more ointment for his wound. After lifting Clorinda back on his shoulders, Erik continued to shop and as he was he wondered what his daughter was thinking.

"Something on your mind Clorinda?"

"Nothing really, just thinking about what to ask for my birthday."

"And is anything coming to mind?"

"Well I just want you and Mother to be happy Monsieur Kire. I know that Mother isn't happy, she hasn't been happy in a long time."

"She misses Paris Clorinda."

"And do you?"

"I can't think about the past, not with who I am. But anyway don't worry about such problems, tomorrow is your special day and it should be spent the way you want."

"Well could Mother make pasta and then could you tell me scary stories before bed?"

"I don't know if your mother would like me to do that."

"Please Monsieur? Pleaseeeeee?"

"We'll see, now we must get back before your mother begins to worry."

After grabbing his supplies, Erik walked back to the fairgrounds and set Clorinda down. Christine unpacked the supplies, and began to put them away in the kitchen. She held out the ointment in front of Erik, and gave him a confused look.

"Erik? Why did you buy this? I just looked the other day and we had a full container of it."

"No, we've run out."

"What have you been using it for?"

"You know that I've been sore Christine. What do you think I've been using it for?"

Christine put the bottle of ointment down on the counter, and approached him.

"We need to talk Erik, I need to tell you something."

"I can't talk now, I have things to do."

Erik threw on his cloak, and walked outside of to the fair grounds to give his workers their pay. He had given all his performers the night off because of the great job that they had been doing, and would resume in the next night. A while after Erik was finished, Christine found him in his chambers working on his music. She approached him, and sat her hands on his shoulders.

"You're being very quiet today Erik."

"I told you, I'm not feeling so well."

"You don't have to run the show tonight, so would you like to go out and have some dinner with me?"

"I don't know Christine, I'm not feeling too well today. I'm in a lot of pain right now and all I really want to do is relax."

"It would make me happy Erik."

Erik put down his quill and placed his hand over his wound.

"If that would make you happy, then Erik will do this for his angel."

"Thank you Erik, and tonight we need to talk about something."

"Yes of course, what about Clorinda?"

"I'll drop Clorinda off with her friend Petri. Esmeralda will let her spend the night with him."

That night, when the sun had gone away and left the sky full of darkness, Erik and Christine walked into town. He wasn't much for outings in town, but he was desperate to do anything to make Christine happy again. As they walked side by side with each other past the small shops, Erik couldn't help but wonder why his angel wasn't smiling.

"Is something wrong Christine?"

"No why?"

"I just noticed that you seem upset."

"No, I'm happy Erik, I was just looking at all the shops. Before my father died we used to walk in the shops every Sunday evening. He used to buy me dresses and candy before taking me to the music shop to buy his supplies. Sometimes I wish I could relive those days if only for a second. Which brings me to my next question, did you get anything for Clorinda's birthday?"

"I was going to ask you the same question."

"I thought that tonight would be the night to do it. I just don't know what to get her Erik."

"Don't ask me, you know as well as I that birthdays were never celebrated in my house. What did your father give you on your fifth birthday?"

Christine thought a moment, and then answered.

"That was the birthday before my father died. He bought me my first pair of ballerina slippers."

"That won't be any use to Clorinda, she doesn't dance."

Christine sighed as they continued walking in the cool night air.

"Don't worry Christine you'll think of something. I already have something for her actually and if you can't think of anything I would be happy to tell her that it is from both of us."

"No, it's fine Erik I'll have something for her don't worry. You're a better father than I would have taken you for. It breaks my heart that she can't know the truth about it."

"I wouldn't want her to Christine. It's better that she doesn't know she has a monster for a father. I like her to think that she was conceived by the most handsomest man in all of Paris. She's beautiful just like you and that scar on her cheek reminds me everyday of how much worse things could have been."

Before Christine could answer, the both of them spotted some of the town's people gathering in the a circle with the constable and a man standing up on a podium. Erik recognized the man as the one that got away from him the night before. He pulled Christine aside to stay out of the mob's sight when she gave him a confused look.

"We need to stay away from them, they might be dangerous."

"I want to listen to what they're saying."

"This is close enough."

Christine looked at the crowd, and listened to what the man and constable were saying. The constable was standing close to the scruffy looking man and came forward at the crowd's request.

"Now from what the man is telling me is that last night he and another man were walking threw the woods when a demon came out of no where and killed him."

In anger, the scruffy man pushed the constable aside to tell his side of the story.

"No! that is not how it went! Me and my friend were walking along, minding our own business when a tall man dressed in a cloak appeared out of no where. I couldn't get a good look at him because it was dark but his voice still haunts my mind to this day. He asked us what we were doing out in his woods? When I told him we were looking for town he took out a knife and slit my buddy's throat so deep that his head nearly came off. While he was chasing me, I thought I was next, until he tripped and fell onto his own knife. The man is a maniac that needs to be brought to justice! He's still out there in the woods waiting for the next person to walk straight into his path!"

Hearing this revolted Erik so much. Lies, complete lies is what he heard and how badly he wanted to come out and call the man a liar! Tell the crowd how helpless Curtis was at their knees! The bastard deserved to die for what rubbish he was telling the constable and the town. He pulled Christine aside, and walked beside her as they began to walk back towards the fair grounds.

"Oh Erik isn't that horrible? The woods are such a dangerous place to walk in. I just don't know what this world is coming to."

"Yes, yes I know Christine."

Once they had gotten back to the fair grounds, Erik walked with Christine into his room, and took out some wine glasses. He was still confused about her asking him to dinner, and then never going. It was more or less a walk around town in the dark to stretch their legs and nothing more.

"Are you hungry Christine?"

"No, not at all. I'm just thirsty."

Erik poured her a glass of wine and handed it to her before pouring himself a glass. Afterwards, Christine followed him to their chambers where they had a seat on the bed and relaxed themselves. Christine leaned over, and began to passionately kiss Erik on the mouth as he ran his hand through her brown locks.

"Oh Christine."

Moments later as Erik lied in the pillows enjoying the sensation of Christine's kisses, he felt his shirt being unbuttoned. Before he could stop her, he felt her hand stop at the bandage and his world stop. The kissing stopped, the touching stopped and Christine was starring down at him. She glanced down at the bandage, and then back at Erik.

"Erik, what happened to you?"

Erik immediately moved her hand away from the bandage, and tried to button his shirt back up over his distorted flesh.

"Nothing, it's absolutely nothing Christine."

Christine pushed his shirt back open, and glanced back down at the bandage.

"Yes it is Erik."

Christine pealed back the bandage, and stared at the stitched mess.

"Erik, that looks terrible, how on earth did you get such a wound?"

"It was an accident ok? Just leave me alone Christine."

Christine thought a moment, and then backed up in fear. She figured it out, the man who had killed in the woods was him.

"It was you Erik, you killed that man in the woods! don't lie to me, it was you!"

"That man was lying, it didn't happen like that Christine!"

"Really Erik? Because the first thing I asked of you was to be able to trust you. You promised me that you wouldn't kill again! Look what you did Erik!"

Erik got to his feet in anger, and braced himself up against his night table.

"Oh really Christine, did the man tell everyone about how they had Curtis in a noose? Or how they promised to let him go if he handed over the bag of franks? No he didn't Christine, he was telling complete lies! Those two fools had Curtis in a noose and were calling him obscene names as they beat the hell out of him. He handed over the bag of franks and ran off with him hanging at death's door. I cut him down and went after the two fools and stabbed the one for trying to beat me up. I did it out of the protection of my performers Christine. I'm not a cold blooded killer anymore but god help the ones who try to hurt me or my workers. I tried to catch up to the other one, but I tripped and fell onto my knife."

"So this is what the ointment is for?"

"Yes."

Christine looked away for a few seconds in disgust.

"I can't believe you lied to me again Erik. You agreed to always tell me the truth and you lied to me when I asked about the ointment."

"I'm sorry Christine, I was afraid of being caught."

"Can I tell talk to you Erik? Talk to you about what I was going to talk to you about earlier?"

"Go ahead."

"Part of the reason that I have been in mood swings lately is because I found out something….."

"Found out what? That you'll never visit Paris again? Or see Madam Giry or Meg ever again? What Christine? What is your problem?"

"No Erik, I found out that I'm with child."

Erik's whole world came crashing down with those two words "with child." no it couldn't be, she couldn't be pregnant. He had done everything in his power when making love to insure that it could never happen. How could she have gotten this way under his caution?

"How Christine? I did everything to insure that it wouldn't happen….I…I"

"Pulled out early Erik? Sometimes that doesn't work. It's so easy to make a mistake when you're making love. I'd thought after having Clorinda, you would be happy about it happening again."

"Happy? Look at Clorinda Christine! She came out with a scar on her cheek. This time we might not be so lucky! It could come out looking exactly like me! I don't want this to happen Christine."

"I love you Erik, and any child that belongs to us will be loved. I'm happy about having another baby Erik."

Erik had began to cry. How? How had God let him conceive another child destined to relive the life that he has? Years ago he was glad to hear that he was unable to conceive children and then for God to come along and play that evil trick on him. It was nothing more than a joke when he found out that Christine was pregnant with Clorinda. Five years of making love to her with no pregnancy and now this….how was he going to face Clorinda or Christine ever again? There was nothing more he could do….it was set in stone……Christine was once again pregnant with his monstrous gene.

****

More to come soon!


	58. The Birthday Wish

****

Hey everyone, just bringing you the next chapter before I leave for another haunted hayride adventure. Thanks for the reviews and keep enjoying the story…way more to come so keep reading!

Everything was clear, Christine who was heavy with child had gone into labor with Erik at his side. He held onto her hand as she began to push. Erik was so nervous as he watched Christine give birth. Seconds later the nurse yelled in complete fear causing Erik to glance over at her. He was then handed a motionless bloody bundle, causing him to look down upon it. There in the blankets lied his son but he wasn't handsome, the right side of his face was terribly deformed and covered in blood. When he began to cry, Erik dropped him in fear, causing him to hit the floor. He had killed his baby, his own flesh and blood. He looked over at Christine who had begun to yell at him.

"It's all your fault! You killed Him! You made him this way!"

Over and over again, the sound of Christine yelling at him had filled his head, eventually fading as he awoke all sweaty out of the horrible nightmare that haunted his brain. By the following morning, Erik found himself wide awake without a nights sleep. After hearing Christine say that she was with child, he couldn't possibly concentrate enough to make love to her. All night long he lied there thinking about what his child would look like, only to make himself sick over it. It was still early, and Christine was still lying bedside him fast asleep. Finding it hard to fall back asleep, Erik walked to the other end of his chambers and splashed his face with the water that was in the basin. After drying his face off with a towel, he walked out into the kitchen and through on a kettle of water over the fire so that he could make some tea. Seconds later, two hands came over his eyes and blocked his view. He could hear the familiar sound of Clorinda's giggling from behind him and immediately knew that she was the one covering his eyes. Erik gently grabbed her hands, causing her to giggle even more.

"Now I wonder who could be behind me? Could it be the birthday girl?"

Erik immediately turned around, causing the mask to fall off his face. Clorinda stood still, and waited for him to yell, the yell that never came. Instead, Erik lifted the mask from off of the floor, and placed it back over his face.

"I'm sorry Monsieur Kire, it was an accident please….I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Calm down Clorinda, it's perfectly fine. Now onto better things my dear, today is your birthday."

Erik scooped her up into his arms, and spun her around never letting go.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart."

"I like when you call me that Monsieur Kire."

"Why?"

"Because it makes me feel like loved."

"Don't be silly Clorinda, you are loved. I love you more than life itself my dear. Now stop with such silliness and tell me what a beautiful birthday girl eats for breakfast?"

"French toast and ham."

Erik carried her to the counter, and took out a bowl from the cabinet.

"French toast it is, do you want to help me make it?"

"Yes please!"

Erik smiled, and held her as he took her hand to stir the batter. He poured the cinnamon into it as Clorinda kept stirring. Afterwards, Erik placed Clorinda down on the ground and turned and handed her the bottle of milk.

"Pour three glasses of milk Clorinda."

Clorinda did as she was told, and waited for Erik to place breakfast down on the table. Seconds later, Christine approached Clorinda and picked her up.

"Happy birthday Clorinda."

"Me and Monsieur Kire were making breakfast do you want some?"

"Sure sweetie."

Erik pulled out Christine's chair, and helped her sit down and then sat down beside her.

"Good morning Erik."

"Morning Christine."

"You look tired sweetie."

"I haven't been sleeping well lately."

Clorinda played around with her food and wondered why Erik was having such a hard time sleeping.

"Why Monsieur Kire?"

"Because I've been sick lately."

Christine took a sip of her milk, and after putting the glass down, she changed the subject.

"So Sweetheart, what do you want to do today?"

"Could we all spend the day together? Go on a picnic and take a walk in the woods?"

Christine and Erik looked at each other, waiting for the other one to say yes or no. Erik wasn't much for confrontations, but agreed anyway and nodded. Christine on the other hand was surprised at Erik's agreement and didn't argue.

"Yes, of course. I'll pack us some lunch and we'll be on our way."

"Could Petri come too Mother?"

Erik cleared the plates from off of the table, and put them in the dish tub.

"The gypsy boy?"

"It's my birthday Monsieur Kire, and I would like him to come."

Without another argument, Christine motioned Clorinda and Erik to go and get Petri while she packed a lunch for them to take on their picnic. Once Erik and Clorinda walked outside, Clorinda ran to Petri's caravan and knocked on the door to get him while Erik stayed back at the fun house looking around. Once Christine came walking out carrying a picnic basket, they began to walk side by side with Petri and Clorinda walking in front of them as they ventured into the woods. Erik kept a close eye on Clorinda who was running far ahead with Petri.

"Stay close Clorinda!"

After yelling at them, Clorinda slowed down and stayed closer to Erik and Christine. Up hill in the woods they climbed and down into the valley where the water rushed through the streams. Clorinda led them to a hill with a field below it and begged to stay. Erik's wound was bothering him and he was glad to have a seat on top of the hill. Clorinda and Petri began a game of tag that caused them to roll and tumble down the hill and out of Christine and Erik's way. Christine and Erik sat next to each other and watched as Clorinda and Petri played down in the felid.

"Remember when I was that small Erik?"

"Yes, you were five and I was fifteen at the time."

"I would have loved to see what you looked like when you were that age. I bet you would have looked as handsome as you are now."

"No, my own mother feared me."

Christine opened her picnic basket, and took out the bottle of wine that she had packed and filled a glass up for Erik.

"Are you still upset Erik?"

Erik took a sip from the glass and looked Christine in the eyes.

"Yes, but not about you. I'm upset about my monstrous gene being inside you. Anything that comes from the likes of me suffers and a baby doesn't deserve it. God should have made me incapable of doing such things, incapable of pleasuring beautiful women such as yourself. You of all girls don't deserve someone like me as their mate."

"Don't talk like that Erik. If you weren't in my life it wouldn't be the same. We have a beautiful little girl, and a child on the way. All I want to do is make the best of things, make the best of our family. I want to be with you Erik, be with you for the rest of my life."

Erik caressed her face with his hand and smiled at his beautiful angel. Seconds later, Christine rose to her feet to call the kids for lunch.

"Clorinda! Petri! Come and eat your lunch."

When they didn't come, Erik got to his feet and noticed that the children were still playing at the bottom of the hill.

"I'll get them Christine."

"Are you sure? You're hurt and shouldn't be going down such a steep hill?"

"I'll be fine."

Erik began to make his way down the hill, to the field where Clorinda and Petri were playing. The tall grass hit him in the gust of wind, making it slightly difficult to reach them. They had been playing tag and hide and seek in the tall grass, something that irked Erik beyond belief. What if they were bitten by an infected insect? Or got caught in some kind of animal trap? Once he reached Clorinda who was kneeling down in the grass, he tried to pick her up, when she stopped him.

"Shh….we're playing hide and seek Monsieur Kire."

"Well your mother wants you to go and eat your lunch."

Clorinda stood up from her crouching position, and put her hands to her mouth to yell out to Petri.

"Olly Olly Oxen Free!"

"I'll find him Clorinda, just go and eat your lunch."

When Clorinda began to run up the hill, Erik ventured out into the field to find Petri. Back from the field was a small stream with trees surrounding it, and that is where he found Petri. He was hunched over the stream looking into it's water as if something odd were lying in it.

"Petri, Christine and Clorinda have lunch ready for you."

"My father was right Monsieur."

Erik didn't understand what the boy was talking about? His father was right? Right about what?"

"What are you talking about?"

"My father spoke of a war going on in Belgium and that it was getting closer. I didn't believe him, and now I know it's true."

Erik knelt beside the boy, and looked into the water, to see a German army helmet and a Lugar lying beneath the water.

"Come, we can't stay here. Let us get something to eat."

After eating lunch, Erik and Christine made their ways back to the fair grounds before night fall. He was going to make sure that he spent as much time with Clorinda as possible before having to go to work. When they reached the fairgrounds, Petri went back to his family, and Clorinda walked into her home with her family at her side. She had a seat at the kitchen table, and Christine approached her with a medium sized box wrapped in pretty paper.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart."

Clorinda's eyes widened at the sight of the gift. Once Christine sat it down in front of her, she began to tear it open in excitement. When the paper was completely off it, Clorinda opened the box and looked inside of it. Erik could tell that her excitement had worn off once she saw the contents that were inside of it. He hadn't known what Christine had bought her, but now he knew that what ever it was surly wasn't what the girl wanted. When Clorinda took out the contents, Erik saw that Christine had bought her a pink dress and nothing more. What on earth could the girl use with a new dress? And especially on her birthday? He had always taught Clorinda about being polite and now it was paying off.

"Thank you Mother, it's nice."

Erik thought that it would be a good time to give her his present because of Christine's boring present ruining her birthday. He handed her a bigger box that he had wrapped in wrapping paper.

"Happy Birthday Clorinda."

Clorinda took the box from him, and unwrapped it and tore the box open. Her eyes widened as she picked up each of the gifts that were inside it. He had bought her a twenty four pack of colored pencils and a sketch pad. He had also bought her a tin box to keep it in. Clorinda immediately hugged Erik and thanked him for the presents.

"Thank you Monsieur Kire, for everything."

"You're quit welcome Clorinda."

After eating dinner, Erik carried Clorinda to her room and lied her down on her bed.

"Do I have to go to sleep Monsieur Kire?"

"Yes, I have to go to work now sweetheart."

"I had a wonderful birthday Monsieur Kire, and I loved your present."

"Your mother gave you a nice gift as well."

"Yes, but not as good as yours."

"She tries to be a good mother to you Clorinda."

"Yes I know and she is."

Erik tucked her in under the blankets, and handed her the doll of himself that he had made her.

"Could you tell me a story Monsieur Kire? Please?"

"About what?"

"About my father, tell me about my father."

"You wouldn't rather hear a scary story?"

"No, tell me about my father Monsieur Kire."

Erik didn't know what to say to her. What on earth could she have wanted to know? The best birthday present would have been to tell her that he was her real father but he couldn't, not now.

"I don't have anything to say about your father Clorinda."

"Well can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything."

"Do you have any children?"

"Why do you ask?"

Before he could even think about why Clorinda had asked him such a question, he saw her reach from under her pillow and take out a photograph but not just any photograph, Erik's photograph. It was the one that Christine had given him inside the music box of him holding Clorinda's infant body. Erik immediately snatched it away from her in anger, and turned away.

"Where did you get this?"

"I found it in a box that was under your bed."

"What did I tell you about going through my things Clorinda? What else did you touch? What else did you touch?"

"Nothing Monsieur Kire, I swear. I found the picture and wanted to know about it."

Erik looked at the photo and was relieved to know that she didn't know that the baby was her. How badly he wanted to punish her for doing such a thing. He couldn't tell Clorinda that he fathered her, she would surly hate him for keeping such a secret. He didn't like lying, but he had to lie, he just had to.

"Yes, I had a daughter."

"What was her name?"

"Erika."

"What happened to her Monsieur Kire?"

"She died a long time ago."

"Were you married?"

"No, I wasn't. I love your mother with all my heart."

"I noticed that my mother has put on more weight Monsieur Kire. What's wrong with her?"

"She's with child Clorinda."

"She is? Really? Are you the father?"

"Yes, and I'm scared."

"Why Monsieur Kire? I'm happy for you and Mother."

"What if it comes out looking like me? A horrible mesh that's bound to walk the earth alone?"

"It won't happen Monsieur Kire, my mother loves you too much to let it happen."

Erik handed her the picture, and re tucked Clorinda in under the blankets.

"You keep it sweetheart, just don't ever go threw my things ever again."

"Ok, I promise."

"And keep this conversation between you and I."

"Good night Monsieur Kire."

Erik then walked into his chambers, and began to get dressed for the night's work. As he was changing, Christine walked into the area and began to get changed into her night gown.

"Once again you pulled off as being the better parent."

"What so ever do you mean Christine?"

"Oh come on Erik, you saw how she looked at my present. She hated it and you know it."

"I know that she didn't hate it Christine. It's common sense that a five year old girl doesn't want a dress for her birthday. She enjoys drawing so I bought her a sketch pad and colored pencils. She likes the dress, but it shouldn't have been a birthday gift."

"Come to bed Erik."

"I can't Christine, I have to work you know that."

"Let me come with you."

"No, you're pregnant, you need to take it easy and relax."

"I'm only three months Erik, and I'm hardly showing."

Erik straightened his jacket, and turned to tuck Christine in bed.

"I can tell that you're pregnant, and that's all that matters. Now just get your rest and try not to wait up for me angel."

"Be careful tonight Erik."

"Yes, I will and when I come home I promise not to wake you."

Erik tucked Christine in beneath the covers, and then gave her a quick kiss before making his way outside. Once he made it to the hall of mirrors, he began to hear a pounding on the roof. As he made it to the opening, he saw that it was pouring rain outside. There would be no show for the night, but the gates had to be safely secured before the wind caught hold of them. Through the pouring rain, Erik ran towards the entrance to secure the bronze gates. Once he made it there, he saw Curtis already trying to secure them as the wind blew roughly against the both of them.

"Curtis! I'll help you. Grab the other gate and I'll grab this one and we'll bring them together."

Curtis grabbed hold of the other gate, and Erik pushed his together with the one that Curtis had in his grasp. Afterwards, Erik locked them and walked with Curtis back into the fairgrounds.

"No show tonight Monsieur?"

"Not in the pouring rain, you get to your tent and get dried off before you catch your death."

Once Curtis was back in his tent, Erik ran back inside his home soaking wet. He was soaked to the bone, and freezing. Once he was in his chambers, Christine lit a candle and looked at Erik who was undressing.

"Erik, something wrong?"

"It's raining like the devil out there."

After changing into his pajamas and taking off his mask, Erik crawled in bed with Christine and covered himself up.

"You're soaking wet Erik."

"I know, I had to close the gates with Curtis."

Christine ran the blankets over Erik's soaked body to get him warm and watched him in the dim candle light.

"I love you Erik."

"Yes, me too angel."

"You're so handsome."

Erik couldn't hold back his lust any longer, and pressed his cold icy lips up against hers, and began to kiss her. Seconds later, she began to kiss him back and couldn't help but to run her hands up and down his back with such sexual tension.

"Oh Christine you're so beautiful."

Erik wasn't sure when he had stopped kissing her, all he knew was that falling asleep in her arms was the best feeling that he had felt in a long time…

****

More to come soon!


	59. The Belgian War

****

Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews. Much more to come so keep reading….enjoy!

Later on that night as Erik lied there tossing and turning in between the sheets, he began to sweat. He was having a hard time sleeping once more because of the horrible dreams that haunted his mind. When he heard a loud blast, Erik immediately sat up in fright and so did Christine.

"What was that Erik?"

"I don't know."

Once again the loud blast occurred, this time causing Clorinda to run into their chambers crying. She jumped up into Christine's arms and continued to cry.

"Mother what's that noise?"

"I don't know sweetheart."

Erik rose from his bedside and threw on his cloak before walking outside. The rain had stopped, and left the fairgrounds in a thick fog. The blasting sound kept occurring, and soon Kasdon was at his side.

"Your son talked of a war that was getting closer to us."

"Yes it started over in Belgium, the French are fighting over German land."

"So it's the French?"

"Yes, they have crossed and began to fight for the land. If I were you I'd stay out of the way and keep a close eye on your family. If the Belgians find out that you're French they might not be so kind to you."

Erik stood there with Kasdon for a few more minutes listening to the loud blasts before turning in for the night. Once he walked back into his chambers, he saw Clorinda still in Christine's arms.

"What was that noise Erik?"

Erik picked Clorinda up out of Christine's arms, and placed her in his arms.

"I'm going to take her to bed. I'll be back in a second to talk to you."

Erik carried Clorinda back to her bed, and lied her down beneath the covers.

"I'm scared Monsieur Kire."

"It's ok sweetheart, everything is going to be ok."

"Can't I sleep with you tonight? Please?"

"Will that make you feel better?"

"Yes Monsieur."

Erik sighed, and carried Clorinda back to his chambers and had her lie beside him. She snuggled up against his chest, and closed her eyes. Erik looked over at Christine and ran his fingers through her hair and began to whisper so he wouldn't wake his daughter.

"I went outside and baba was there. He told me that the French have crossed into Belgian territory and forced the Belgian's else where. There's a war going on and that we need to be careful."

"Will we be safe here?"

"Yes I promise, let's just try to get some sleep."

Christine smiled, and closed her eyes as Erik did the same, holding his daughter in his arms. Early the next morning, Erik opened his eyes to a German lugar pointed in his face. Holding it was a tall Belgian man with a dark mustache and was wearing an army helmet. Erik heard the safety being pulled back, and didn't make any sudden movements.

"Get up." Replied the man with a deep German accent.

Erik did as he was told, trying not to wake Clorinda or Christine who were sound asleep beside him. As he got to his feet, the man kicked the bed with his steel tip boot causing Clorinda and Christine to awake and yell in fear. Once again the man pulled the safety back on his Lugar and pointed it at them. Clorinda jumped into Christine's arms, and turned away as the Lugar was pointed right at her. Erik moved in front of the Lugar to shield his family from any danger and looked at the man.

"What is it that you want?"

Erik knew that he shouldn't have spoken to the man, in fear of being discovered that he was from Paris. When Erik thought about it, he realized that Christine and Clorinda were the ones with the French accents. He on the other hand was born in Persia and didn't sound or look like he was from Paris at all.

"What kind of camp is this? French camp?"

"No, I run my own freak show. I am a born and bred Persian, and this is my family."

"Freak en se Show? I am Capitan of the Belgian army, the French have crossed over our territory and I'm out to kill any that I may find. But if you are Persian then I am no harm to you."

The captain put away the Lugar, and walked out of Erik's home. Erik followed after him, to see that his fairgrounds were now housing to more tents occupied to the Belgian army. He quickly ran back inside of his chambers, and sat with Christine and Clorinda.

"Erik, what are we going to do?"

"You mustn't speak in the presence of them Christine. If they find out that you are French, they will kill you. Not one of you will leave my sight and you will not speak unless told to do so, do you understand?"

The both of them nodded, and Erik paced the bed, thinking of a plan.

"What are we going to do Erik? What if one of them recognizes you from Paris?"

Erik knew that there was only one thing he could do. He had to get Christine and Clorinda out of harms way and send them back to Paris where it would be safe until the war was over. He knelt down beside Christine and cupped her cheek with his cold pale hand.

"You have to do something for me Christine, and I want you to do it."

"What?"

"You need to leave Germany at once, take Clorinda and go."

Christine immediately put up a fight over what her angel was asking her to do.

"No Erik, I can't! I'm not going to leave you here all alone."

"I can't return to Paris Christine, you know that I'm safer her than back in the Opera House. I just want you to do as I say and leave with Clorinda. I'm walking you to the ship as soon as possible and you're going to do it one way or another."

"Erik, please don't make me do this. I lost you once and I never want it to happen again."

How badly he wanted to tell Christine that everything was going to be ok but he just couldn't. If he could go to Paris with her he wouldn't hesitate for one second, but God knows the trouble that would await him. No he just couldn't sooth her pain for one second, he just didn't know how.

"You're with Child my angel and the winter's ice has just begun.. If you wait to leave any longer you won't be able to get to safety if need be. I promise to bring you back once the war is over."

At that very second, Petri came running in and over to Erik's side.

"Monsieur, the Belgians have taken over the camp."

"Yes, I think I've already established that Petri. I'm going to take Christine and Clorinda down to the boating docks to get them to Paris as soon as possible. I suggest that your family comes along too."

"No Monsieur, the Belgians have closed off the boating docks so that the French can't get through German soil."

They were stuck, stuck in danger's way. Christine's safety was now on his mind like the lord himself. She would not get a doctors care if needed, nor would she be safe from the Belgians. They were on their own and in danger's way until the silly war was over. After making it over to the bathroom side of his chambers, Erik relieved himself of a nights worth of urine and stared at himself in the mirror. All of his spots were finally gone, and for once he looked like his old self again. After dressing himself in his suit, he examined his stab wound before pulling his shirt down and walking towards the kitchen. He had forced his family to stick by his side at all times so that he would be able to answer to the Belgian soldiers before they would find out that Christine or his daughter were French. Christine was only three months pregnant, but he was worried that something would happen to her. He knew how to care for the ill, but not for a pregnant woman. As Christine prepared lunch, Erik stood at the door way looking out onto his fairgrounds. It seemed that all of his performers stayed in their tents as the soldiers camped out and sat around their fires. The best thing to do was stay out of their ways so that they would keep out of theirs.

Mostly all day, Erik found himself sitting at the table staring down at his blank music pieces. With the thought of the soldiers on his mind, it was hard for him to think of anything to write. He glanced over at Clorinda who was sitting beside him with her head down on the table.

"You can't think of anything to write Monsieur Kire?"

"Sadly I cannot."

"You're worried aren't you?"

"Yes, how couldn't I be?"

"When do you think they'll leave Monsieur?"

"Hopefully soon enough."

"Does this mean I get to sleep with you again tonight?"

"Yes, it certainly does."

Erik refused to go to bed until the soldiers fell asleep. He had sent Christine and Clorinda to bed hours ago and spent the remainder of time standing at the door way waiting for the soldiers to go back into their tents. The last soldier had finally gone into his tent around midnight, giving Erik a sense of relief before walking over to his bed. As he crawled in beneath the covers, he stared at Christine in the dim candle light. She looked so beautiful and he swore to himself that nothing was ever going to happen to her. The rustling of the sheets had caused Christine to open her eyes and glance at her angel of music.

"It's only me Christine, go back to sleep."

"I feel it you know."

"Feel what?"

"The baby, I started to feel it kick today."

"That's a good sign, right?"

"Of course Erik, you're doing a great job at protecting us."

"It's my job as your lover Christine."

Christine gave Erik a quick kiss before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Erik scooped his sleeping daughter up into her arms, and closed his eyes as well. The soldiers were asleep and would no longer be bothering them tonight. The next morning, Erik awoke and lied Clorinda down next to Christine. He wanted to make her something to eat for breakfast so that she could keep her strength built up. As soon as Erik stepped into his kitchen, he knew that something wasn't right. For one it was way to quiet and some of the cabinets were wide open. It was then that he knew that someone had been in them while they were sleeping. He quickly began to open each cabinet to find that all the food had been taken. How could he have been stupid enough to fall asleep when the enemy was sitting right outside? Everything was gone, bread, milk, meat and tea. All taken in those few hours of sleep. In anger, he threw on his cloak and headed outside where the captain sat with his soldiers around the fire eating some of the food that was taken out of his kitchen. Seeing Erik angrily approach him, caused the captain to point his Lugar at him just for safety reasons.

"What's wrong little Persian?"

"My food is the problem! Everything is gone! I demand answers!"

"It's simple really, the stores and shops are closed down until the war is over so we the soldiers need food. Your home is the only place that has it so we took what we needed."

"You took everything!"

"Yes, only because that is what we needed. We're doing a great honor by protecting you and this is the thanks we get?"

"I don't think you understand Monsieur, I have a pregnant wife and little girl. What are we to do about food? We'll starve Monsieur!"

"Then if you're going to starve you might as well get to it then! There are plenty of berries in the woods if you need food."

"Berries? Most of them are poisoned. I will not feed my pregnant wife poisoned berries Monsieur."

The captain got to his feet, and pointed the Lugar in Erik's face.

"Look I don't care what you eat, just get out of my face before I decide to blow it off!"

Erik stomped his feet in anger, and re entered the fun house, leaving the Belgians alone. Once he sat down in the kitchen, he stared at the empty shelves and cabinets. What was he going to do? They now had no food or a way of leaving Germany. Christine would need plenty of nourishment to stay healthy in such times and now had nothing to eat. He learned long ago that a human could last one week without water and thirty days without food. Thirty days was not an option, especially with Christine being pregnant with his child. He had to figure out a way to get food and fast. The woods was his only chance of finding food or any kind of nourishment. Seconds later, Christine came walking out with Clorinda at his side.

"What's wrong Erik?"

"Our food is gone. The Belgians took it for themselves."

"What? What are we to do now?"

Erik quickly got to his feet in anger and banged onto the table with his hand.

"Don't you think that's why I'm sitting here? I'm trying to think of a way to get us something to eat!"

After yelling at Christine, he walked out of the fun house and began to walk through the fair grounds to get to the woods. As he began walking along the trail, Curtis was at his side.

"Monsieur, where are you going?"

"I have to find some food for my family."

"Curtis is doing the same. The soldiers took away our food too. Curtis came to tell you that we are leaving."

"You can't, the docks are closed down."

"Yes but we are still able to travel by foot Monsieur. The gypsies and the rest of us have gotten together and decided to go to Italy. It would be safer there for all of us."

"Italy? That's over two hundred miles Curtis."

"It is better than starving Monsieur. We will come back but not until the war is over. Monsieur and his family could come too."

Erik thought for a moment. Italy? Could he possibly move his angel and child and travel by foot all that distance? He knew that there would be check points and areas where the soldiers would check them. His love and child were French, surely they wouldn't make it across the border but that was a risk he had to take. He quickly turned around and walked back into the to the fun house and ran to his chambers. Christine appeared at the doorway and stared at him.

"Erik, what are you doing?"

"We're going to leave with the performers. They're going to Italy and I think it be best if we went with them."

"Italy? That's a far way Erik."

"It's better than starving to death Christine."

"I'm sure they'll be check points with soldiers who would kill me or Clorinda."

"Would you rather take that risk, or stick around and starve? I'll protect you Christine, don't worry about it. Pack a few of your things and let us be off."

Erik only took a small bag of his things with him. A few of his music pieces, some clothes and his quill. They would be leaving by night fall when the soldiers were all asleep. Erik just hoped that it would work and be out of their site within seconds……

****

More to come soon!

****

Authors note: This is a made up war! It never happened in real life and only exists in this story. Keep reading and enjoy!


	60. The Journey

****

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. I have been getting reviews and emails concerning the whole war chapter of the story. Like I said before, it's 100% made up and nothing about it ever happened. I do understand that the Belgians and French were allies at that time in history but in my story it's they are complete enemies. Anyway, keep enjoying and don't forget to R&R…thanks!

That night, Erik watched the soldiers from the fun house. He was waiting for every last one of them to fall asleep so that they could escape. He and Christine were all packed and ready to go, awaiting the dangerous road that lied ahead of them. A few hours before, Erik lied Clorinda down to get some sleep before the journey and begged Christine to do the same but she wouldn't have any part in it. He could never persuade Christine to do anything that she didn't want to do by choice. He had talked to Kasdon about letting him ride one of his horses so that Christine wouldn't have to walk. The journey would be long and with Christine being pregnant he couldn't have her walking there. It was very late by the time that the last soldier fell asleep, passed out around the campfire from drinking too much rum. Once Erik was sure he was dead asleep, he walked into his chambers and gathered his bag of belongings up as Christine placed a cloak around Clorinda to keep her warm.

"Now once we leave this room we must be quiet. I also don't intend for you or Clorinda to speak unless told to. If one of the soldiers spots us on our journey and hears you speak……I just don't want to have to think about that now."

Christine put on her cloak, and hugged her angel of music.

"Don't worry Erik, everything will be fine."

Erik spotted Christine bending down to pick up her bag of belongings, when he stopped her and picked it up and swung it over his back with his bag. They quietly stepped out of the funhouse to spot Kasdon standing at his caravan that was hooked to two of his horses, along with the rest of his performers standing around it. Erik approached him, as quiet as possible and hooked his and Christine's baggage to the side of the saddle. Before hopping onto the horse, Erik noticed that Kasdon looked a little distracted.

"Something wrong?"

"Someone has to stay back and make sure that everyone stays with the caravan, just until we reach the field."

"Go, I'll stay behind to make sure that everyone has gotten safely out of the fairgrounds."

"you sure?"

"Yes, take Christine and Clorinda with you until we reach the field. I shall meet up with you as soon as I can."

Erik walked back over to Christine and scooped his daughter up into his arms.

"Erik, what's going on?"

"I have to stay behind to make sure that everyone gets out of here safely. You're going to ride with Kasdon until I meet up with all of you in the field."

"Don't do this Erik, please don't do it."

"I'll be fine, just do as I say and go with Kasdon."

Erik led Christine over to the Caravan and sat Clorinda up onto one of the horses. He then wrapped his arms around Christine's body, ready to lift her up as well, when she stopped him.

"I love you Erik, please promise me that you won't put yourself in danger?"

"I promise my angel."

After giving him a quick kiss, Christine let Erik lift her up onto the horse with Clorinda and handed her the reins,

"Now hold on tight you two."

Erik then jumped onto his horse, and galloped to the top of the hill so that he had a view of the whole fairgrounds. He watched the caravan pass by him with the performers trailing behind it. He counted each and every one of them as they passed, keeping count as to how many of his performers were missing. He had seen the gypsies, Christine and his daughter pass by, along with the woman from the east. Then came the sword sallower and his acrobats. Everyone had passed, everyone except for Curtis. He had not seen Curtis pass or even walk out of his tent. Erik scanned the dark fairgrounds for any sight of Curtis but didn't see a thing. Then from out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted him. He was dragging along his heavy bag of belongings past the sleeping soldier's tents with that terrible limp that he always seemed to stagger with. Erik knew that if the dragging of the bag continued, the soldiers would surly wake up. Then just as Curtis made it past the tents, all of the belongings that were stuffed into the bag spilled out due to a tear in the bag's fabric. The spilling of everything that was in his bag caused such a loud clank that it woke the Capitan, causing him to come out from his tent.

The Capitan snarled at the sight of Curtis picking up what ever belongings that he could gather. Erik watched as the Capitan whipped out his Lugar and pointed it directly at Curtis with such anger.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Curtis was only leaving to go with his family."

Erik watched what horror was playing out below the hill and wondered what to do. He promised Christine that he was going to stay out of danger, but he didn't want to see Curtis killed right before his eyes. As soon as he heard the Capitan pull back the safety on his Lugar, Erik kicked his horse and galloped down the hill. Just as he was about to shoot, Erik pulled the reins back on his horse, causing the horse to stand on his hind legs and the Capitan to loose his aim at Curtis and fall back on the ground. Quickly, Erik scooped Curtis up onto the horse with him, and galloped off as fast as wind.

"Curtis is slipping Monsieur!"

Erik was too worried about getting out of harms way to even notice that Curtis was yelling about slipping off the horse. As he looked down at him, he was already half way off the horse's back. As Erik was about to pull Curtis's body back onto the horse, he slipped and fell off. Erik pulled the reins back onto the horse, and turned himself around to go back when he spotted the Capitan standing a close distance away welding his Lugar at him. Quickly, Erik galloped back towards Curtis and grabbed his shirt as he flew right by the Capitan at the speed of light. Once Curtis was now firmly on the horse, Erik turned back around and galloped up the hill when all of a sudden he heard a shot and felt a strike of pain reside in his right shoulder. Without hesitation, Erik kept going, to get out of harm's way.

"You're bleeding Monsieur."

Erik didn't answer Curtis's remark and kept going, despite the agony that he was in. Once they finally made it to the field, he spotted the caravan hidden safely in the grass. He slowed the horse down, and trotted slowly around the caravan to find Christine. Once he spotted her, Erik jumped down from off of his horse and approached his angel of music. Christine smiled, but her smile quickly turned to a frown once she noticed that Erik was bleeding. She grabbed onto him, as he fell into her arms, and easily lowered him down to the ground.

"Erik, what happened?"

Erik gently pushed himself away from her grasp and stumbled to his feet.

"Worry about that later, we have to move and fast. The Capitan of the soldiers spotted me and Curtis leaving the fairgrounds. It won't be long before they track us down, we need to go."

Kasdon helped Erik to his feet, and brushed the grass from off of his suit.

"We shall get moving, but you should go inside the caravan and let Christine heal you."

Erik tied his horse to the side of the caravan and walked inside it with Christine and Clorinda. As the caravan began to move, Esmeralda and Petri moved aside and let Erik and Christine have a seat onto one of the beds. Christine set Clorinda down onto the floor with Petri and let them play as she began to take off Erik's bloody shirt. As the fabric came more and more off of Erik's flesh, the more and more he moaned in agony. By the way his right arm was bent, Christine knew that the bullet had tore his tendon. Once his shirt was completely off, Christine stared at his right shoulder where one bullet had gone in the back and entered through the front of his arm, but not before tearing a few ligaments. Christine took a pair of tweezers from off of the counter next to her, and began to search for the shards of the bullet that had entered him. As the two ends of the tweezers touched his wound, Erik held in the urge to scream in agony. Once the shards were out of his shoulder, Christine stitched his gaping flesh tightly and then wrapped a bandage around it.

"I'll mend your shirt, for now just grab a fresh one from out of your bag and put it on."

"My arm is killing me so badly."

"I'll put it in a sling for you once you put your shirt back on."

Erik kept his wounded arm close to his chest, and opened the caravan door to grab a clean shirt from his bag that was hooked onto his horse. After tearing a black shirt from out of his bag, he went back into the moving caravan and slipped in on with the help of Christine.

"Tell me how you hurt yourself Erik? You promised me that you wouldn't put yourself in any danger."

"Curtis was going to get shot before my eyes Christine. What was I to do? Watch him be killed and live with the guilt of not saving him? I couldn't do it Christine, I just couldn't"

"I understand Erik, but if something ever happened to you I would never forgive myself."

Christine then tore a piece of fabric from off of her dress, and made a sling to set Erik's right arm in.

"There, now does that feel better?"

"I guess it will have to do for now. I'm going to ride along side the caravan and I want you to get some sleep."

"I'll be fine Erik, you're the one that needs to sleep."

Erik wrapped his one good arm around Christine's waist, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Please do it for the baby's sake Christine. You need to rest, and I'll rest in the daylight. God only knows what dangers lurk around every corner while it's still dark outside."

"Ok, but promise you'll be careful?"

"Of course."

Christine helped Erik put on his cloak, and watched him walk out of the caravan. Outside, Erik walked along side his horse and untied him before setting himself up on his back and letting out a cry of agony as he set his arm back into the sling. He then galloped to the front of the line, past the caravan and the walking performers to trot beside Kasdon who was riding his horse. He glanced over at Erik's arm and noticed the sling and look of agony upon his face.

"You ok Monsieur? You look like you're in a lot of pain."

"I am, I can't even lift my arm."

"Maybe you should go inside the caravan and lie down for a while."

"Not a chance Kasdon, we should stick together in the night. We could protect each other a whole lot better when it's the both of us instead of just one of us."

"Your wife told my Esmeralda that she's with child."

"She's not my wife, we're not married."

"You two seem happy together, but I can't help but ask you something that has been on my mind ever since I first met you."

Erik knew what Kasdon wanted to ask him, he knew that it was about his mask. Why? Why does curiosity always take over?

"It's about my mask isn't it? And if it is I don't want to talk about it. My mask is something that Christine and Clorinda know about and I like to keep it that way."

"Monsieur, I only wanted to know why you wear it?"

"Well I don't want to discuss it, and if you were smart you would switch the subject before you find yourself without a job."

Their path had been a straight way through the field all through the night. By the time the sun had come up, Kasdon and Erik decided that the best thing to do would be to sleep by day and travel by night for safety reasons. After finding a tall wooded area, Kasdon pulled his caravan over and told the performers to set up camp and to get some rest. Erik tied his horse to a tree, and walked into the caravan with Kasdon. Inside, Erik walked to the back where Christine was lying awake on a bed.

"Good morning Erik."

"Didn't you sleep at all last night?"

"How could I when you were out there?"

"Where's Clorinda?"

"She's sleeping with Petri in the bunk beds down the other side of the Caravan. I just put her down a few minutes ago."

"I'm in so much agony Christine."

Christine sat up, and ran her fingers around Erik's neck to try to ease his pain. His flesh was ice cold and his color was very pale.

"Esmeralda made some soup, I think you need it to build your strength."

"I'm not hungry, I'm tired."

Christine grabbed an empty bowl from off the counter, and filled it up with the soup that Esmeralda had made a short while ago. It was only hot water mixed with berries, carrots, leaves and some spice but it filled the spot. With the shops being closed and food being scarce, she settled with what ever she could get. Christine then closed the curtain that separated her bed from the caravan so that they could have privacy and sat down beside Erik. Christine sat the bowl of soup down on the side of the bed and removed the mask from off Erik's face. He quickly covered his face with his left hand and turned away from Christine's sight.

"Erik, we're alone, and the curtain is shut. It's just you and I, you don't have to hide yourself from me."

Erik lowered his hand and turned to face Christine who then tore off his wig to reveal the blonde locks that were hidden beneath it.

"There, now that's my handsome Erik."

"Kasdon asked me Christine, he asked me about my mask."

"Yes, him and everyone else Erik, no body but you me and Clorinda has to know about it."

Christine then handed Erik the bowl of hot soup, and sat there with him as he slowly ate it. As he looked over at Christine who was just sitting beside him, he wondered if she was hungry.

"Did you eat Christine?"

"Yes a little while ago, I actually wasn't that hungry."

"Who could be when this slop is sat in front of you."

"Erik, you know that food is scarce. Just please eat it so that you can build your strength up."

Erik swallowed a few spoon fills of the soup, and then lied down on the bed to rest and try to get some sleep. Christine lied down beside him, and covered them up with the hand made quilt that was on the bed.

"The baby kicked again last night Erik."

"Really? Do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

"I hope a boy so that it can grow up to be as handsome as yourself. What ever the lord wants to give us would suit me fine, but a boy would complete our family."

Erik leaned over, and kissed Christine goodnight before closing his eyes and falling asleep. He was so cold and tired that talking to Christine just wasn't an option at the moment. Erik wasn't sure how long he slept, but was awoken by the sound of his name being called by Kasdon. He quickly sat up and placed his mask over his face before Kasdon pushed the curtain back and looked at him.

"What is it Kasdon?"

"I need you to ride with me."

"Something wrong?"

"Just do as I say."

Erik easily got up and put on his cloak before glancing over at Christine who was still fast asleep. Once he was outside, Erik jumped on his horse and rode off with Kasdon into the sunset.

"Where are we going Kasdon?"

"You'll see Monsieur."

Erik followed Kasdon to a hill, where they stopped and looked down below it. Down below the hill sat a camp full of Belgian soldiers.

"I saw their campfire smoke from the caravan. Now I know that it's the soldiers and we need to get back."

Kasdon went first, and Erik trailed behind them as they galloped back to the camp. By the time they got back, night had fell and what they saw when they arrived back at the caravan haunted them. Four soldiers were all ready surrounding the caravan and had the performers and his beloved Clorinda and Christine lined up along side of it. Kasdon and Erik immediately jumped off their horses and approached the soldiers. One of the soldiers approached Kasdon and Erik with his Lugar aimed at them.

"Are you two apart of this freak show?"

Kasdon stepped in front of Erik and nodded.

"Yes, we just went looking for food. What do you want from us?"

The soldier pointed his Lugar in Kasdon's face and pulled back the safety.

"Are any of you French?"

Erik stepped forward and spoke before Kasdon had his head blown off.

"No Monsieur, none of us are French. Some of us are German, Italian and Romanian."

The soldier then pushed Kasdon aside, and pointed the Lugar in Erik's face.

"And what are you?"

"I'm Persian Monsieur, so take that gun out of my face."

Before the soldier could continue, the familiar sound of Christine's shriek occurred. Everyone looked over and saw the three other soldiers beginning to get rough on Christine as they pinned her up against the caravan. This how ever drove Erik mad and stormed over to them.

"What is the meaning of this! I told your other half over there that none of us are French, so I suggest that you back off of her."

One of the soldiers got up into Erik's face and took out his Lugar.

"Just because you're not French doesn't mean that we're not in the mood for a little poke. Being away from our wives for so long makes a man thirsty for a woman's body. She's pregnant, and sex is good for them."

"I suggest that you take your men and leave!"

"Or what? I'll kill you faster than the speed of light my friend."

Then the worse thing happened, the one thing that Erik forbid, Christine spoke.

"No Erik! Just let them do what they want!"

Everything got silent, and the soldiers turned to Christine.

"She's French! They lied! She's a French Whore!"

One of the soldiers took out his Lugar and pointed it right in Christine's face.

"I say we kill her and then we fuck her!"

Erik wasn't sure what to do, he couldn't run into the gun and he sure couldn't watch his beloved Christine get shot before his eyes. At that moment, he did the only thing he could think of. Erik knocked over the soldier that was standing next to Christine and grabbed her with his good arm and despite the pain he was in, he grabbed Clorinda as well. As they were running, everyone else seemed to split up as well. As Erik tried to pull Christine as he ran, she pulled away and gasped for breath.

"I….I can't run Erik…."

Erik heard the soldiers getting closer, and wondered what to do. Seconds later, Kasdon was at his side.

"Come on Monsieur, the soldiers are going to catch up."

"I can't, Christine can't run."

"We all split up and are going to meet about a half mile up stream when the cost is clear."

Erik pulled Clorinda over to Kasdon, and handed her to him.

"Take Clorinda with you, keep her safe for me. I'm going to stay behind with Christine and I'll meet you all when the cost is clear."

Clorinda kicked and screamed for Erik, but he just hugged her and watched Kasdon run off with her in his arms. Afterwards, Erik took Christine by the hand and hid with her inside the hallow trunk of a huge oak tree, waiting for when the cost would soon be clear and could re unite with his family once more……..

****

More to come soon!


	61. Comfort

**Hey everyone, here's the next chapter…enjoy and don't forget to R&R!**

After hiding around the big oak tree, Erik and Christine's journey had only begun. As the sound of the soldier's voices got closer and closer, Erik grabbed Christine's hand and forced her to run deeper and deeper into the woods once more. Christine stopped and gasped for air once more, causing Erik to worry. He would have carried her in his arms, but he couldn't, not with his right arm in a sling. She finally pulled away from his grasp, and dropped to her knees.

"Christine, what's wrong?"

He stared down at Christine who was grasping her stomach and gasping for air.

"The baby…."

Erik immediately pulled Christine to a safe spot that was behind a bunch of tall bushes and through his cloak down on the ground before lying Christine on it. As he held her hand, she kept moaning in pain and grasped her stomach.

"Christine, what's wrong?"

"The baby…..I think my water broke Erik."

How? How could her water have broken? She was only three going on four months pregnant.

"Christine, that's impossible."

"I felt it break…..when we were running……I'm having contractions."

Erik gripped Christine's hand, and squeezed it as she kept moaning in pain.

"Are they close together?"

"Yes, very close together Erik…..oh god what have I done Erik? What have I done?"

Christine was in complete tears and in so much pain. The running, it must have been the running and the stress that had caused this to happen.

"Christine, please calm down, you don't want to stress yourself out. Now I'm going to get you through these contractions. I want you to squeeze my hand every time one occurs so I can get an idea on how far apart they are occurring."

Erik wished that what was happening wasn't. Christine, his angel was experiencing contractions at only being pregnant three months. He didn't know what to do and only seen Clorinda being born from the rafters of her room. The squeezing of his hand occurred five minutes apart and then became closer within seconds. It was then that he realized that Christine was in labor and was going to give birth.

"Oh Erik, please make it stop."

"I can't Christine, now just do as I say. I'm going to tell you to push and when I do you need to do it."

"No Erik….please I can't….not now…not this early….please."

His angel was crying, she was torn to pieces over the whole situation. He couldn't blame her for doing such a thing. He was born early as well four months early to be exact and look at what his mother conceived….. a monster. As Erik prepared for the birth of his child, he noticed that it's head was already crowning.

"Ok Christine, I need you to push."

Christine did as she was told and pushed at Erik's command.

"Push Christine, harder."

Once again Christine pushed and the baby emerged even more from her body.

"We're almost there Christine, push!"

Christine gave one last push, and Erik got hold of it and immediately cut the cord. The child was a bloody mesh and no larger than a quill. Erik wiped the blood from off the lifeless bundle's flesh, and held him in the moonlight to notice that it wasn't just his child, but his son. As Erik looked at his son's face, he was horrified to see that his son was him in everyway. His son had blonde hair and a deformed side of the face…..just like his. His son was lifeless…..premature and lifeless. With the way his face was, maybe it was for the better to send him straight back to the Lord.

"Why isn't he crying Erik? Why isn't my baby crying?"

Tears formed in Erik's eyes. He couldn't bare to look at his dead son any longer and took the cloak from beneath Christine and wrapped his small body in it. His son was gone and there wasn't anything he could do about it……

It seemed as though the hours passed on by. Erik buried his dead son under an oak tree and found himself sobbing through the whole thing. After he was finished, he walked back over to Christine who was greatly ill from giving birth and despite the pain that his arm was in, he picked her up and carried her towards their final destination. The coast was finally clear, and Erik couldn't help but be angry, angry at himself and everyone around him. If not for making her run, maybe he would still have a son. If not for Christine speaking to the soldiers, he would probably still have a healthy woman in his arms. When he finally made it to the stream, he spotted the caravan waiting for him with some of the performers who had made it. He watched as Clorinda stared in horror as he carried her lifeless mother into the caravan, and motioned Kasdon to keep her back. Once inside, he lied Christine down onto an empty bed that was in the back of the caravan and covered her up. Esmeralda was immediately at her side, as Erik put his arm back into the sling that Christine had made him.

"Make sure that she stays in bed Esmeralda, and watch over her health for me. If anything changes let me know."

"What happened out there Monsieur?"

Erik took a deep breath, and turned away to walk out of the caravan.

"She lost the baby."

Once Erik was outside, he ignored the performers who were watching him and jumped up onto his horse. In minutes, Kasdon was on his horse, and riding beside Erik as they continued their journey. It seemed silent for the longest of time until Kasdon who was riding beside Erik broke the silence.

"Monsieur, we lost eight of our people. The soldiers caught up with them and didn't hesitate on shooting."

"Who's left?"

"Well me and my family, along with Curtis and just your family."

Erik cringed at the words coming out of Kasdon's mouth. Everyone, everyone was gone except Curtis. How? How could the soldiers have done such a thing? Killing innocent people all because Christine spoke. Erik just put his head down and couldn't bare to even look at Kasdon.

"Don't ever tell Christine that we lost everyone because she spoke. If anyone asks we lost everyone because I charged into the soldiers with my horse, resulting in everyone's execution."

"But Monsieur……"

"No! just do as I say Kasdon. Christine…..she's been…….she's been through enough. Just please do this for me."

"Yes Monsieur."

Erik glanced behind him, and noticed Curtis and his daughter walking with their heads lowered along side the caravan. He could no longer take the sight of his daughter's sad face and immediately brought his temper out.

"Lift those heads up at once or you'll both pay for it later! I will not have such sorrow trailing behind me!"

Erik hated being cruel, but he couldn't help but hate God and the world for what events had taken place in the last few hours. About an hour later, daylight was approaching over the horizon letting Erik know that it was soon time to stop and rest.

"We need to find a wooded area to hide ourselves from any danger."

Kasdon spotted a patch of woods from up ahead and rode ahead of Erik to see if it was a good spot to stop at. Erik on the other hand looked behind him and noticed that Curtis and Clorinda were trailing behind the caravan.

"Keep up Curtis, we're going to stop soon."

Soon Kasdon rode back and nodded for Erik to lead the caravan over to the woods. Once they were safely hidden, Erik tied his horse to a tree and had a seat on a nice sized boulder and watched as Kasdon prepared a small fire. He saw Clorinda standing over by the caravan as if waiting for his permission to approach him. Soon Kasdon noticed the same thing, and then glanced over at Erik.

"Why give her the cold shoulder Monsieur? It wasn't her fault."

"I can't look at her Monsieur Kasdon, when I look at her I see Christine."

"Yes and when I look at my daughter I see my wife but I cannot be mad at her just because I'm mad at my wife."

"Clorinda isn't my daughter Kasdon."

"Yes but that doesn't change the situation. Her mother is ill and you're the only other person she looks up to for kindness."

Once the fire was started, Kasdon stretched and yawned before turning to Erik to say goodnight.

"I know this seems silly to say but I'm turning in for the day and I suggest you do the same. I shall see you tonight Monsieur."

"Good night Monsieur Kasdon, I shall stay out here and watch over the caravan until I become sleepy."

When Kasdon walked over to the caravan, he saw Curtis standing there trying to keep warm.

"Come on inside Monsieur Curtis, there is a nice bed for you to sleep on."

Once the voices had faded away, Erik moved himself closer to the fire to keep himself warm. As he glanced over at the caravan, he still noticed Clorinda standing there watching him. He couldn't bare to look at his daughter, but then again if he didn't do something, she was bound to freeze.

"What is it that you want Clorinda? You should be inside the caravan with everyone else."

"Could I come and sit beside you Monsieur Kire?"

"If you must."

He watched as the small girl came and had a seat on the boulder beside his and placed her hands under her arms to keep warm.

"You look like you're freezing Clorinda."

"I am Monsieur Kire."

Erik sighed, and took off his jacket and placed it around the girl's body.

"Then what on earth are you doing out here? Like I said before you shouldn't be out here! You should be in the caravan with everyone else."

"Why do you have to shout at me Monsieur? You promised my mother that you would control your temper."

Erik was so angry with the world and at Christine that he didn't even care who he was yelling at. He remembered what Kasdon had told him about being angry at his daughter just because she looks like his wife and immediately took a breath to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry Clorinda, I'm just a little upset right now."

"I'm actually mad at you Monsieur Kire."

"Mad at me? Why? What have I done to you?"

"You left me with Kasdon and ran off. I was so worried that I would have never seen you again."

"It was for your own protection Clorinda. What was I to do? Risk having you killed just to stay with me?"

"We're a family Monsieur Kire, and families stay together no matter what."

"We are not a family Clorinda! You and your mother are a family! I'm not your father and you need to stop thinking that I am!"

At that point, Clorinda was in tears. Once again Erik damned himself for yelling at someone as innocent as his daughter. The only thing she ever did was love him and Erik hated the thought of that.

"The only thing I do Monsieur Kire is care about you. You're the only person that's been there for me my whole life besides my mother. Why? Why Monsieur Kire?"

"Because I felt sorry that you didn't have a father that's why!"

"You mean you don't love me?"

Erik was never the one for showing love and he surly couldn't tell her that he loved her. That would just ruin his whole reputation of being Monsieur Kire and bring out the "Father" in him. Before he could even answer her, Clorinda shook her head and got to her feet.

"You told me yourself that you loved me Monsieur Kire, please tell me the truth! Please tell me that you love me!"

"Clorinda, you know that I do I just can't be your father."

"But you're going to be one. My mother said it herself that you're the father of her baby."

Erik looked away and tried not to start crying again.

"No Clorinda, that's in the past. Your mother….she lost the baby."

Hearing this made Clorinda upset, she just didn't understand what he was saying to her. She had a seat beside him once more and begged for him to hold her in his arms. When Erik did, Clorinda buried her face into his good shoulder.

"What does that mean Monsieur Kire?"

"Your mother had the baby out in the woods."

"And did you see it?"

"Yes…..but only for a few minutes."

"And what was it?"

"A little boy."

"My brother? What did he look like?"

Erik just couldn't answer her. He couldn't bare to tell Clorinda that her brother looked exactly like him.

"What did it look like Monsieur Kire?"

"I don't know, I couldn't see his face. I buried him under a tree and left those horrible memories back in those woods."

"I bet he looked just like you Monsieur Kire. I bet he looked just like you with my mother's eyes."

"I don't know Clorinda, I just want to forget about it."

"Is Mother alright?"

"She's sick Clorinda."

"Monsieur Kire, could I ask you something?"

"Yes of course."

"If something ever happened to my mother, what would happen to me?"

Erik couldn't even think of something like that ever happening. He knew what would happen to Clorinda, he would wind up with her in his lap. Christine had stated that he would be her guardian in the event of her death, but he didn't even want to think of that happening.

"Don't worry about that Clorinda, your mother has you well taken care of."

"It's not about me Monsieur Kire, if something happened to my mother would I ever see you again?"

"Clorinda, nothing could ever keep me away from you. If something ever happened to your mother I would be right there by your side."

"You promise?"

"Yes Clorinda, I do."

Afterwards, Erik picked Clorinda up and carried her back to the caravan and lied her down in the bottom bunk of Petri's bunk beds. He then covered her up in the quilt and tucked her in.

"Now get some sleep Clorinda and I'll see you when you wake."

The caravan was quiet, and the only noise was of Erik walking to the back to see how Christine was doing. He opened the curtain and stepped inside the small bed chambers and saw that Esmeralda was at her bedside.

"How is she doing?"

"She's lost a lot of blood Monsieur, and she has a fever."

"I'll watch over her for a while, you are free to get some rest now."

"Thank you Monsieur."

"No, thank you."

Once Erik was alone with Christine, he sat beside her, and squeezed her hand as she lay there lifeless beneath the blankets.

"Oh Christine, what have I done to you."

He watched as Christine slowly opened her eyes and stare up at him.

"Erik?…..where's my….baby?"

Erik closed his eyes, he didn't have the heart to tell her what happened to him but couldn't go on living a lie.

"He didn't make it Christine."

He watched as Christine's eyes filled with tears and got her self all worked up. He had to calm her down, she was ill and couldn't take any more heart ache than what she was feeling right now.

"Please Christine, don't cry, please. This is hard on me too, I lost him to Christine."

"It was a boy?"

Erik sighed, and lied down beside her to keep his angel company and to give her a sense of compassion.

"Yes my angel, it was a boy."

Erik tried not to sound heart broken too, but he couldn't help but let his voice crack.

"Did you get a good look at him? What…..what did he look like Erik?"

Erik couldn't have possibly told her what his son looked like. His angel was heart broken enough as it was and didn't need to hear about her dead son's disfigurement. Instead, he wrapped his good arm around her feverish body and held her close.

"He had beautiful skin like you my angel. He had dark hair like you as well."

"Was he disfigured?"

"No my angel he wasn't. He was beautiful like you."

There was a dead silence and then Christine turned to face her angel of music and gently removed the mask from his face. She then ran her fingers over the distorted side of his face and began to cry.

"What's wrong Christine?"

"You're lying to me, you're lying to me Erik I can see it in your face. Tell me the truth Erik, tell me what he looked like? Tell me what my boy looked like?"

Erik closed his eyes and tried to hold back the tears that were rushing to his eyes.

"He…..he looked…..he looked like me"

"What do you mean?"

"Look at me Christine, look into my face. He looked like me……he looked like….like a monster."

Erik waited for Christine to continue crying but she didn't. The only one that continued crying was Erik.

"Why are you crying Erik?"

"Because I caused you so much pain and heart ach. I caused you to loose a monster all because of me."

"He would have been loved Erik. I love you so much and anything that looks like you would have been loved."

Christine leaned up against Erik and began to sob. She could no longer hold back her heart ach for her dead son…..

"Our son would have completed our family Erik."

"Family? Come now Christine don't do this to me…..please."

"He was your son Erik, someone to carry on your name. I wanted you to have a son Erik and the lord gave you one."

"And he took it right back Christine."

"I want to give you a son Erik."

Erik angrily got to his feet and placed the mask back over his face.

"No Christine, I will conceive no more. I have endured more pain in the last few hours than I have in a lifetime. You need to sleep and get well again so you can care for Clorinda. We have one child together and that's good enough. I could have lost you and then what? I wouldn't be able to go on living. Get well Christine, I shall come and check on you later."

Before Christine could even answer, Erik walked away and left her alone once more. She sometimes felt that the love in Erik's heart faded away only leaving the cruel and mean person that lied deep within him. When she was well again, Christine could only hope to see that love again and to bring her angel of music back into her arms………

**More to come soon!**


	62. Just in time

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the reviews. Much more to come so please keep reading and don't forget to R&R……enjoy!**

After getting angry with Christine, Erik walked outside and lied down around the fire to keep watch over the caravan. He figured he could keep a look out over them if he was outside better than if he were inside. After lying himself down close to the fire, Erik tried to stay awake, but wound up drifting off to sleep as the daylight tried to break through the thick tree tops. Erik hadn't had a good sleep in weeks and usually was fine with four hours sleep, but he hadn't even gotten that. He didn't know when he finally fell into a deep sleep, but he was awoken by his name being called and the shaking of his body. Erik quickly opened his eyes, and looked up at Kasdon who was standing over him. The sun was going down, and the fire had gone out, leaving only the distant smoke gliding slowly away from the caravan. He sat up, and brushed the leaves from off of his shoulder and adjusted the sling on his hurt arm.

"What is it Kasdon?"

"I think you need to come inside the caravan."

"Why? What's wrong?"

He looked up at Kasdon and the expression on his face was enough to give away that the problem was Christine. Erik quickly got to his feet and walked inside the caravan and made his way to the back where Esmeralda was dabbing Christine's forehead down with a damp cloth.

"It's her fever Monsieur, it's soared so high in the last few hours."

Erik looked down at his angel of music who was tossing her head back and forth from side to side on her pillow. He knew that she needed some medication and fast or else she was going to go into hypothermia and die.

"She needs medicine Madam, what do we have that we can give her?"

Esmeralda looked at the bottles on the side of the night table and then looked back over at Erik.

"I already gave her a home made mixture Monsieur, it's done nothing for her."

"Don't we have any kind of sulfonamide?"

"No Monsieur, nothing like that."

Erik covered Christine's body up tightly with the blanket to keep her warm, and through on a clean cloak.

"I need to go find something for her."

Kasdon tried to block Erik's way, but Erik grabbed his hand to move him.

"Move out of my way Kasdon."

"She needs a doctor Monsieur, and going out there to find her medicine is a death sentence."

"So be it but I will not sit here and let her die."

"The child birth was too much for her Monsieur. Even if you go out there and find some sulfonamide for her it will only cure the fever and not the great amount of pain and infection that she has."

"I'm going one way or another so please step out of my way Kasdon."

"If this really means that much to you, then I will go with you."

"No, you have a wife and family, you need to stay here and protect them until I get back."

Just then from behind them, Curtis approached Erik.

"Monsieur, I will go with you."

Erik took one last look at Christine, and nodded.

"Monsieur Kasdon, please keep Christine and Clorinda safe while I'm gone."

Erik then exited the caravan with Curtis following him with a lantern. As Erik walked over to his horse, the sound of Clorinda's voice calling him stopped him from going any further. She ran over to him, and held onto his cloak.

"Monsieur Kire, where are you going? Please don't leave me here, please!"

"Clorinda, I have to go find some medicine for your mother and you must stay here."

"Please don't leave me here! Take me with you!"

Erik couldn't bear telling his daughter to stay when she wanted to go with him. He knelt down beside her and touched her beautiful face with his gloved hand.

"Look Clorinda, I promise you that I'll be back as soon as I can. I need you to stay here and look after your mother. Can you do that for me? We're almost to Italy, but your mother needs medicine right away."

"I can help you Monsieur Kire, please let me come….please!"

The girl grabbed hold of Erik's cloak, and wouldn't let go no matter what he said to calm her down. He had to admit that she had his way of things. Once he made up his mind there was no changing it and that went for Clorinda as well. Erik thought a moment and realized that if he brought her along, the soldiers wouldn't shoot a child, especially a French one…..that is if they ran into the French first.

"If I let you tag along Clorinda you must do as I say, you can't rebel my authority and risk us getting killed. Do you understand?"

"Yes Monsieur Kire."

Erik nodded, and hopped up onto his horse and had Curtis hand her to him. He sat her down on the saddle in front of him so that he had a good grasp on her as they rode, and waited for Curtis to get up onto his horse. Curtis hooked the lantern to the front of Erik's horse, and let him lead the way as they trailed off into the foggy night.

"Monsieur, Kasdon told Curtis that there is a camp of soldiers not too far away."

"That shall be our first stop then."

After riding for about an hour, they wound up on a hill with a camp of soldiers down below. Erik turned out the lantern so they wouldn't be seen, and tried to search out for a flag.

"What are you looking for Monsieur?"

"I'm trying to see of they're French or Belgian."

"We need to try Monsieur."

Erik knew that Curtis was right, and jumped off of his horse, and easily lifted Clorinda from off the saddle as well. He then turned to Clorinda and motioned her to stay quiet as he lead them down the hill to the soldiers camp. As they approached the camp, Erik held Curtis back from going any further when he noticed a French flag hanging over one of the white tents. He then turned to Clorinda and knelt down beside her.

"Ok Clorinda, they are French soldiers. I need you to go in there and tell them that you're French and need some medical supplies. When they ask what kind you need to say sulfonamide and something for infection."

Clorinda nodded, and walked into the camp as Curtis and Erik watched. All the soldiers were hanging around the campfire and drinking rum when they turned to notice Clorinda approaching them. They got quiet, as the Capitan stood up and looked at her.

"Who are you? Belgian girl?"

"No Monsieur, I'm French. I need some medicine for my sick mother."

"French? You don't sound French little girl."

"My mother is French Monsieur."

The Capitan laughed, and took out his Lugar.

"French? Medicine? You know what I think this is? I think this is a trick by those scum Belgians!"

The Capitan then aimed his Lugar at Clorinda and was about to shoot when all of a sudden the sound of shouting stopped him.

"No! no! Capitan don't shoot! I know her! I know her!"

From the corner, Erik watched the Capitan look over at who had shouted at him and saw to his surprise Alex in an army uniform stepping forward.

"Monsieur Alex! What is the meaning of this?"

He stepped forward and saluted the Capitan before speaking.

"I'm sorry Capitan but this girl is telling the truth. She is French, and I know her mother."

"French? If she's really French then what is she doing out her on the Italian border and so far away from home?"

"I don't know Captain."

Clorinda ran to Alex and hugged him.

"Please Monsieur Alex, help me!"

Just then Erik ran out into the open with Curtis, causing everyone to draw their guns and for Curtis and Erik to halt. Alex immediately stood in front of Erik to protect him and motioned everyone to lower their weapons.

"Please, I know these people. They're French, they're with us."

Alex turned to Erik, and hugged him.

"What are you doing out here Erik? These soldiers are about to shoot you to dust so you better have a good explanation for this."

"Christine needs medicine, we're trying to get to Italy to hide until the war is over."

"look Erik we don't have any kind of medicine here in the camp but I can get you to Italy to get Christine help."

"That would be kindly appreciated."

Alex turned back to his Captain, and saluted him once more.

"Permission to lead my friend and his family into Italy Monsieur."

"Permission granted, just hurry back as soon as possible."

Alex quickly jumped onto his horse, and Erik, Curtis and Clorinda got back on theirs and led the way back to the Caravan. As they rode back, Alex rode along side of Erik and Clorinda.

"So why are you in the army?"

"Paris turned into a complete war zone a few weeks ago and the French army needed help protecting the Italian border so I stepped into help."

"You don't understand how glad I was to see you step into help me back there."

"That's what friends are for right? Now come on, lets get you to safety."

When Erik arrived back at the caravan, he ran in to see how Christine was doing to find that her condition only worsened. Kasdon stepped forward, took out his knife and pointed it at Alex.

"Move aside Monsieur and I'll gladly cut this bastard into 2 pieces."

Erik quickly lowered Kasdon's hand and shook his head.

"No, he's a good soldier. This is my friend Alex, he's going to get us across the Italian border to get Christine help."

Within seconds, Kasdon hooked the horses up to the caravan and began to follow Alex who lead the way. Once the caravan passed Alex's camp, they began to move up hill once more. All Erik could think about was how much longer it was going to take to get Christine help.

"How much longer Alex?"

"Not too much longer about ten minutes or so."

Soon after, the grassy ground turned into dark cobble stone and that is when Erik finally realized that they were in Italy. The streets were deserted and quiet and the only sound was from a clock tower that rang out the hour, which was midnight. Erik wasn't sure where they were going, but he was starting to get anxious. As they trekked deeper and deeper into the city, the more quieter and deserted it became. They finally came to an old rusty gate that Alex unlocked and opened. The rusty sound of it opening echoed through the streets, sending a disgusting feeling through Erik's stomach.

"I've taken the liberty of keeping this place a secret so once you're inside you need to stay there until this war is over. Got it?"

Erik nodded, and followed Alex inside with the caravan trailing behind him. Once they were inside, Kasdon parked the caravan into a dark corner and Alex locked the gates. Around the corner where the caravan was parked, there was an area lined with hay so that the horses could be tied down and safe from any sightings. Erik couldn't help but wonder where they were, but didn't bother asking questions.

"Ok, who's following me inside?"

Kasdon gathered his family up from inside the caravan and offered to carry Christine because of Erik's hurt arm. Erik stood by Alex's side as he lead them into the old building with a small lantern lighting the way. Behind him was Kasdon, his wife Esmeralda, their daughter and Petri who was holding hands with Clorinda and Curtis. As the dim light shined on the walls Erik could only make out old pictures and stained glass that you would see in a church. It was apparent that the building was abandoned and in need of repairing. Alex led them up an old flight of stairs, and opened the door to the attic. When they entered, Erik saw a small round window and a room with a bed and an old piano sitting by the wall.

"I know how much you're accustomed to the basement Erik, but maybe you'll like the attic better. I'll let your friends sleep in the room below this one, and I'll go get a doctor for her now."

Kasdon lied Christine down on the bed, and left the room with his family. Erik approached Alex and shook his hand.

"Thank you Alex, this means a lot to me and my family."

"You don't need to thank me, just stay within these walls and out of sight."

"You have my word Alex."

With that, Alex left the room and Erik approached the bed to cover Christine up. Afterwards he took Clorinda by the hand and led her over to the other side of the attic and made her a bed up of some pillows and a few blankets and had her lie down.

"Try to get some sleep now Clorinda."

"Goodnight Monsieur Kire."

As the minutes passed, Erik began to worry if a doctor was even coming for Christine. Deciding to search out medication on his own, Erik lit a candle and descended through the dark hallways of the building. There were so many doors that he didn't even know which one to go into first. After passing a few doors, he finally picked one, and entered the dark room. Inside was nothing but torn curtains and a few broken mirrors. The room reminded him of Christine's old dressing room, which was something that made him happy if only for a few seconds. He then walked down the hall once more and picked another room to enter which was even darker than the last one he was in. This one had cabinets and drawers to look into, which gave Erik some hope. As he was rummaging through one of the old cabinets, a jar on the top shelf came crashing down, causing a loud shatter to echo through the halls. After taking a deep breath, Erik continued to search the room for any kind of medicine that he could find. Suddenly the sound of foot steps occurred, causing Erik to drop his candle and the room to become darker than it was before. The footsteps kept getting closer and closer, making Erik very uncomfortable.

"Alex? Is that you?"

No one answered and the foot steps kept getting louder and louder. Then suddenly he was grabbed and pinned up against one of the cabinets with his hurt arm in the person's grasp. As he yelled in agony, all he could think about was his arm breaking in half. Then suddenly he was let go of, and he saw a match being lit and the candle that he had dropped light up once more, showing the refection of Madam Giry standing before him. Her eyes became as big as saucers as she stared at the man before her eyes.

"Erik? Is that you?"

"Madam Giry? You attacked me?"

"I thought you were one of those Belgian soldiers. I let go of you because your voice sounded familiar."

Madam Giry immediately put the attack behind her, and hugged Erik as if she hadn't seen him in years.

"How did you get here?"

"Ow….be easy on me Madam, I've had a rough journey"

Madam Giry shined the candle towards his arm, and gasped at the sight of it placed in the sling.

"What happened to your arm Erik?"

"I was shot in the shoulder by the Belgian captain. Wait? Why are you here?"

"Back in Paris the opera house was invaded by the Belgian soldiers. They took over everything and almost killed Andre. Alex got all of us together and brought us here to wait it out. I got your letter right before the opera house was taken over, I surely thought you were dead when I sent you a letter and got it sent back to me un opened. You don't understand how worried I was about you and Christine."

"Is Andre ok?"

"When we got here, Nadir operated on him and he's been recovering from a stab wound to the back."

Then it ran through his mind, Christine! Quickly, he ran down the hall and up the steps with Madam Giry following him to the attic bedroom. He flew open the door, and was relieved to find Nadir already working on her. Madam Giry gasped at the sight of Christine and didn't know what to say or do. Nadir however kept working on her, and greeted Erik.

"Erik, long time no see. How have you been these past few months?"

"Well as you can see from Christine's condition and my condition not too well."

"Explain to me what happened to her?"

"She became pregnant three months ago and while we were running through the woods to get away from the Belgian soldiers she gave birth to a still born boy….."

Madam Giry couldn't hold back her tears after hearing what Erik was telling Nadir.

"I'm sorry to hear that Erik."

"She lost a lot of blood and I thought she was going to die and then Alex showed up and brought us here with a few of my side show performers that lived."

Erik watched as Nadir gave Christine a vaccine and tucked her in bed.

"She's lost a lot of blood and has a very high fever but with the medicine I gave her she should be fine in a week or two."

"Thank you so much for this."

"Let me have a look at your arm."

Erik sat down at the end of the bed, and removed his arm from the sling before un buttoning his shirt to let Nadir have a look at his arm. Once his shirt was off, Nadir examined his black and blue shoulder.

"That isn't healthy looking at all my friend."

"It hurts very badly."

"I bet it does with all the infection stored up inside your shoulder."

He then watched as Nadir took out his scalpel and a wooden spoon.

"What's the spoon for Nadir?"

Nadir placed the spoon inside Erik's mouth, and had him bite down on it.

"This might hurt, but it will only last a few minutes."

Seconds later, Nadir took the scalpel and made a rather small incision in the center of his right shoulder and began to squeeze out all the infected fluid that had accumulated in his wound. Erik bit down hard on the spoon, and moaned in agony as Nadir applied pressure to his wounded shoulder. Afterwards, Nadir disinfected his wound, and bandaged it up for him before gently placing it back into the sling for him.

"Until your shoulder heals I wouldn't lift anything heavier than a quill with that arm."

"I wouldn't dare attemp such a thing."

"Meg and her husband are staying in Andre's room if you want to come and visit."

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night. I'll see them in the morning."

After Madam Giry gave Erik one final hug, she left the room with Nadir, and left him alone with Christine. Not being able to sleep, Erik walked over to the window and looked out onto Italy. It reminded him of Paris, the way the buildings were formed and structured and nothing made him more happy than to be able to look at the gondolas that were docked up against the shore line. It was like his own opera house catacombs above ground and with Christine finally resting at his side, things for the time being didn't seem so bad anymore……

**More to come soon!**


	63. The Mistake

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews….here's the next chapter, enjoy!! Happy Halloween!! Only 43 more days until I see Phantom of the Opera in Ny!! I'm sooo excited. Anyway…..**

Another night of sleep was lost, as Erik stayed up and watched over Christine all night long. It's not that he didn't want to sleep, it was just that being in a strange place made him concerned about their safety. When the sun began to shine in through the round glassed window, Erik rose from his spot on the windowsill, and walked over to the bed and lied down beside Christine. Just as he was about to close his eyes, Clorinda came and jumped on him.

"Good morning Monsieur Kire."

"Same to you."

"Are you up?"

Erik sighed, and rose to his feet once more and nodded. He was so tired, and if not for the mask being over his face the dark circles that were under his eyes would have been visible.

"Monsieur Kire, I'm really hungry."

After straightening his jacket, Erik scooped Clorinda up in his arms playfully and walked towards the door.

"Then I suggest that we get something to eat then."

After leaving the room, he walked down the dim lit stairs to get find everyone else. Even though the sun was shining outside, it only dimmed the inside of the building they were in because of the limited spaces for light to shine through. After walking the hall for a few minutes, Erik began to hear the familiar sound of Meg's voice. As he stepped down a few more flights of stairs, he came to a large room that had a long mahogany table set up in it with everyone sitting around it. There was food placed on the table and everyone had already started devouring it as if they hadn't eaten in days, which was probably true. Everyone stopped eating once they noticed Erik entering the room with Clorinda and waited for them to approach the table. Madam Giry on the other hand stood up and lifted Clorinda out of his arms and sat her down next to Petri who was eating a helping of scrambled eggs. Meg quickly ran to Erik and hugged him as if he were back from the dead.

"Oh Erik! I'm so happy to see you. How is Christine? Mother told me what happened to her."

"She'll be ok I hope."

"Give her my love Erik."

"I will Meg."

After Meg had sat back down, Madam Giry pulled Erik aside so they could be alone and looked up at him.

"Something wrong Madam?"

"You can't hide those dark circles under your mask Erik. Why haven't you been sleeping?"

"Everything with Christine has been depriving me of even my usual four hours of rest. I haven't slept well in weeks and my body is beginning to feel it."

"You should eat something, you look malnourished."

"Where did you get the food from?"

"Alex brought it over this morning, now please I insist that you go get something to eat."

Erik looked at the table of food and didn't even have the energy to make himself a plate. Instead he placed a few pieces of toast on a napkin and approached Madam Giry once more.

"Madam, could I ask a favor of you?"

"Yes, anything."

"Could you watch Clorinda for a few hours so that I can catch up on my rest without any interruptions? All I need is about four hours, I promise."

"Erik take five, hell take seven for all I care. It's no problem watching Clorinda, go ahead and when you feel better I want to show you something that I think you'll like."

After nodding, Erik walked back out into the hallway and up the many flights of stairs to get back to the attic. Once he arrived, he noticed that Christine was still sleeping which gave him a feeling of relief. It would be better if she awoke with him around rather than when he stepped out for a few minutes. After setting the napkin that was wrapped around the toast down on the night table, Erik began to get undressed. He first discarded his jacket and then his shoes before removing his wig and mask. He hadn't washed himself in days, and he was beginning to be able to tell. He was so tired but he couldn't take the sight of his dirty flesh or the smell of it any longer and pushed himself to get a bath before jumping into bed. What kept Erik going was himself repeating that it would only be five more minutes until he could close his eyes. Across the attic bedroom was an old metal tub large enough to bath in. After filling it up to the brim with hot water, Erik undressed and slid himself into it, sighing at the wonderful feeling. He hadn't felt so relaxed in days and couldn't help but just lie there for a few minutes before beginning to bath himself. After washing every inch of his body he took the wash cloth and dabbed it over his distorted flesh ever so gently. He missed the feeling of Christine's touch on his face as she would wash him. All he longed for was her kisses and sweet way of certain things. After drying off with a towel, Erik slipped on a pair of clean loose trousers and a night shirt before finally slipping under the sheets of the bed. Christine was lying silently beside him, making it seem as if she had just fallen asleep. After wrapping his arms around her, Erik closed his tired eyes and finally fell into a dreamless slumber without any interruptions.

Erik didn't know how long he had been in a deep sleep but when he awoke, it was because of a loud gasp. After opening his eyes, Erik realized that the gasp came from Christine because she was now lying awake beside him. He removed his warm hand from beneath the warm blankets and cupped her cheek.

"I'm sorry that I gasped at you Erik, it's just that I wasn't expecting you to be……"

"Shh…it's ok, save your strength."

Erik had cut her off before she could even finish her sentence. He was used to her gasping at the sight of him, and didn't care to hear her apology.

"Your hands are so warm, they feel nice against my skin."

He was glad to hear something such as that come from her mouth. His hands were always as cold as death, but from being underneath the warmth of the blankets, the heat warmed them up enough to feel amazing against her pale skin.

"Where are we Erik?"

"In a safe place until this war ends. Alex led us here and Nadir has taken the liberty of caring for you. Everyone else such as Meg and Madam Giry are here as well."

"Why? How could they be here too?"

"Andre, he got hurt when the Belgian soldiers invaded the opera house and so Alex joined the French army and led everyone here to this building to wait it out. All that matters is that we're here together and safe from any dangers."

"I miss him Erik."

"Who?"

"My son, our son. Why did he have to die Erik? Why? Why did God do this to us?"

Christine was literally in tears, and Erik knew that if he didn't calm her down she would grow more ill than she was now.

"Christine, please don't speak of such things. If it is any one's fault, it's mine. If I hadn't made you run then your water wouldn't have broken and you would still be pregnant. Erik, it was Erik who has done this to you and for it I want you to punish me, punish me for my sins, punish me for bringing his angel such pain."

Now Erik was in complete heartache, how could he have been so dumb? Dumb enough to make her run and cause his angel such pain? Cause her to give birth months before she was due? Force her to give birth to a monstrous child that looked like him? He could never look at himself of his beloved Christine ever again. Christine wiped her eyes and snuggled up against his collar bone.

"No angel, I could never punish you. It wasn't your fault, you were just thinking about my safety, how could you blame yourself for this and then to want me to punish you."

"I do Christine, Erik wants you to punish him. Punish him so that he learns his lesson and never does this to you ever again. Erik wants you to punish him for the rest of his life."

"How could I ever do such a thing? How Erik?"

"Banish me from my rights as your mate Christine. I want you to promise to never ever let me get intimate with a woman ever again. Deprive Erik of the joys of the flesh, the one thing he loves most and deny all intimacy so that he is summoned to walk the rest of his life without any pleasure from a woman."

"Why would I do that to you Erik? I love making love to you and it's not as if we couldn't try for another child."

Hearing this angered Erik to no end. He immediately grabbed both her arms and pinned them over her head on the pillow. They were now face to face with Erik lying on top of her with his angry expression staring down at her.

"Erik? What's wrong?"

"Don't you ever speak of such a thing Christine! Never! Ever!"

"You're hurting me Erik."

"I refuse to let you go until you promise me one thing."

"And what's that?"

"That you will never ever let me do that to you again! I could have lost you in the woods Christine. You lost so much blood that you could have died from birthing my hideous seed. I never want to loose you, ever! We have Clorinda and that is all we need."

"You can hold my hands over my head until they turn black and fall off, but I will not lie to you and tell you that it will never ever happen. It's God's will, not mine and if he decides to ever let it happen again then it's because he wanted it to happen."

Erik sighed, and lied down beside her. How could he have hurt his Christine and in this condition? He was such a sorry excuse for a lover.

"Maybe you would have been better off with Raoul. At least he could have given you beautiful children. What does my hideous seed have to offer you? Ugly children and a life of pain and sorrow."

Christine buried her face deeper and deeper into Erik's chest as she tried to stop crying.

"No Erik, don't you ever say that! Raoul might have been handsome, but he abused me! You would kill yourself before you would harm me in anyway. I love you and nothing can ever change that about me. Even if Raoul had ten brothers and everyone of them came knocking on my door with a ring, by night fall I would still be standing by your side. I love you and only you and nothing can ever change that feeling inside me."

Erik rose to his feet, and began to get dressed in his suit as Christine still lied in bed.

"What are you doing?"

After adjusting his jacket, Erik braced his hands on the windowsill and didn't dare to look at her.

"There is some dried toast on the night table if you're hungry. Madam Giry wanted to show me something so I shall return later."

Before Christine could even refuse Erik to leave, he was out the door. She had broken his heart once more, and now she wondered if he would even return later as he said he would. After unwrapping the toast from the napkin, she took a few bites before lying back down, awaiting Erik's arrival. After walking down the flight of stairs, he once again found himself in the large room where everyone was. He saw that Clorinda was playing some sort of silly game with Petri as Kasdon and his wife were talking to Curtis. On the other side of the room was Meg and her husband along with Madam Giry. Once she saw him enter, she approached him and led him out the door.

"You look well rested, even though you've only been gone four hours."

"I'm feeling a bit better Madam. I actually took the liberty of getting a bath and catching up on some of my rest."

"How is Christine doing?"

"She seems a bit better, she's awake and talking now."

"Oh well I won't intrude on her today of she just woke up but I will try to drop by and see her tomorrow sometime."

"Yes, maybe if you brought Meg along that would cheer her up as well."

"Yes perhaps I shall."

Madam Giry led Erik down a very long hallway, as they continued to talk about their business.

"You know Erik Clorinda's friend is sleeping in the bunk beds down below your room. If you'd like she could spend the nights with him so that you and Christine have some privacy."

"I don't believe I should be needing any more of that Madam."

"And why not? Something wrong?"

"No, I have just decided to deprive myself of any kind of intimacy for the remainder of my life."

"Why Erik? You've waited your whole life for that one person who could make love to you out of compassion and now that you finally have it you're going to give it up?"

"I cause too much pain to Christine and I hate seeing her all heart broken because of me."

"It's your life Erik, just remember that love is something that comes with it's good days and it's bad ones. Depriving yourself of intimacy isn't the solution, but the problem. Remember it's not just you who will suffer if you take away that pleasure."

Erik didn't say another word, he knew that Madam Giry was right. Christine admitted that making love to him was something that she enjoyed and taking that away was only going to torture the both of them. Madam Giry finally opened a rusty old door, and took Erik by the arm and led him in. The room was dark, and only visible when she had lit a candle.

"What is this place Madam?"

"Why don't you go see for yourself?"

Erik took the candle from Madam Giry and walked around the area. It took him a few moments to realize that he was standing on a stage that was in need of repair because of it's tarnished wood floor and it's torn curtains. He shined the candle light off the stage and into the seating area to notice that it's seats were also either missing or broken.

"What is this place Madam?"

"I asked Alex this morning before I discovered this place. It's the Italian Metropolitan Opera. The building that we're in is part of the old opera house. Interesting isn't it? I thought you would be interested in seeing what an old Opera house in Italy would look like."

"Why close down such beauty?"

Erik found himself running his hands over the once beautiful wall paper that draped the walls of the theater area.

"Who knows, some probably saw this as nothing more than a disaster waiting to happen."

"True, but I see potential. What is one man's garbage is another man's art and by the other man I mean me."

"Good luck on that Erik. This place looks as if it hadn't had an audience since Cesar stepped through here."

"True Madam, but my hands work miracles."

Erik then blew out the candle, and handed it back to Madam Giry.

"It might be best for Christine's sake if my daughter spent her nights with Petri. I shall see you in the morning then."

With that, Erik walked back through the halls to get to Andre's room to see how he was doing. Once he entered the room, he noticed that Nadir was giving him some medication.

"Not interrupting am I Monsieur Nadir?"

"No Erik, just giving Andre his meds. He's all yours now my boy."

After Nadir finished, Erik approached Andre's bedside and looked down upon him. He was paler than usual and looked very ill.

"How are you feeling Monsieur Andre?"

"As if someone had stabbed me."

"Well sadly they did."

"I'll live, so what can I help you with partner? That is if you are still my partner?"

"Yes of course, why wouldn't I be? That is if the opera house is still standing."

"Probably not, I'm most likely ruined Monsieur Kire."

"I have another idea. What would you say if I wanted to turn this building into an opera house? I may have been running a freak show for some time, but I'm better at running and opera hour more than anything and you know it."

"I'd say you were nuts. My good man do you realize how much money it would cost to refurbish this place back to it's normal appearance?"

"Yes I know, but there would be millions who would love to come see the operas. I can do this Andre, I just need you to finally let me have some of my fair share so I can get to work on it. We made thousands back at the one in Paris and now I want us to put some of the money back into building this one. Just trust me on this Andre."

"On one condition?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sick and tired of performing terrible frank ally operas. I want you to write them all and have Christine be the Diva."

"I'll have to talk to Christine, she's been through a lot in the last few weeks, but I assure you that she'll come through."

"Excellent, then I agree."

After being successful in getting Andre to accept his idea, Erik walked back to the main room to grab himself a bottle of wine to celebrate with Christine. Dinner was out, and Erik couldn't help but to load a plate up with some bread, crackers, cheese, and sausage before walking back to his room. Once he was there, Christine was not in bed, but combing her hair in front of a mirror. She had changed into a clean night gown, and probably took a bath as well. As soon as she seen Erik, she walked back over to the bed and lied down in it. She knew it would anger him to see her out of bed in her condition.

"Did you get a bath?"

"Yes, it was something well needed."

"Yes indeed, I felt the same way about myself."

"What do you have?"

"Just some wine and something to eat."

Erik sat down on the bed with Christine, and opened the bottle of 1863 Red Bevier Dubont and inhaled it's strong smell.

"We don't have any glasses so we'll just have to swig from the bottle."

"Why the wine? Anything special?"

Erik couldn't let Christine know about the opera, not now anyway with what she's been through and all.

"No, just trying to get nourished again is all."

After handing the bottle to Christine to take the first sip, Erik devoured a cracker that he loaded with some cheese and a small piece of the sausage. After watching Christine take a long sip of the wine, he took it away from her and was about to take a sip himself when she stopped him.

"No, don't do that."

"Pardon me?"

"Taste is from me first."

"What? How?"

Before he could even react, Christine pushed herself up against him and brushed her wine soaked lips up against his. He didn't kiss her back, and instead backed away before even kissing her.

"Erik, what's wrong?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. All I want to do is eat something and catch up on my rest."

"Erik, you act as if loosing this child was just hard on you. It's not Erik, don't you think I'm upset about it too?"

"It isn't about loosing the child Christine."

"Then what is it? I don't want you punishing yourself over this Erik! I don't want you holding back your sexual needs over something that's not even your fault."

"NEEDS? Let me tell you something about NEEDS Christine. I have never NEEDED pleasure from a woman. My whole life I walked this earth not NEEDING any of that. When I met you I was happy that I got to take part in something as desirable as intimacy. I might desire it, but I never NEED it and I wish you would understand that. So if you think that I NEED a woman to pleasure me you have it all wrong. I would rather go back to relieving myself if that meant never causing you such pain ever again, I have no problem with doing such a thing to myself. Before I met you, that's as far as I ever came to pleasure and going back to that wouldn't be a problem to me."

Christine was sick, but she knew that Erik needed compassion and comfort. After taking another swig of the wine bottle, Christine coaxed Erik into lying back on the pillows as she lied beside him. She then brushed her lips up against his and this time, Erik didn't back away. He began to taste the wine that was stained into her lips, and slipped his tongue into her cool mouth tasting the wine even more. Every part of Erik's body began to scream as he heard Christine moan. That sound never got old, and filled Erik's ears with the most beautiful noise he had ever heard. How badly he wanted to stop but Erik's body wouldn't let him. The more and more Christine moaned, the more the blood rushed into Erik's trousers forming a painful erection that just lusted to be dealt with. Once he realized what his body was doing to him, Erik broke away and scrambled to his feet. He didn't dare look back at Christine who looked as if he pulled out of making love just as it began. Instead, Erik sat down at the piano that was across the room, and pounded it's keys with his slender fingers. Usually by concentrating on his music his lust for sex had always drifted away along with the erection, but not tonight. The more and more he pounded on the keys, the harder it was to concentrate on anything but the uncomfortable pain in his trousers. Ignoring everything else, he began to pound harder, waiting for it to go away but it never did. He had never experienced this before, usually by the second verse of Don Juan Triumphant his urges were all gone, leaving him just the lust for more music. No, tonight he couldn't even get through Beethoven's 9th symphony without stopping to shut his eyes because of the throbbing he felt within his trousers. He stopped, and sat there thinking about what to do. He couldn't pleasure himself with Christine being around and all and he sure couldn't make love to Christine. Erik began to realize that he could embarrass himself in front of her which wasn't an option or to bite the bullet and tend to his duties as her lover. Before he could even make the choice, Christine approached him, and made it for him by gently pulling him back over to the bed.

The room was in complete darkness now, and all Erik could feel was Christine easily undressing him. She had chosen the mask to be the first piece of clothing to discard, why? He hadn't known. Sometimes he thought that maybe she just liked to see who she was making love to. As he felt his trousers coming loose, he had begun to wish that he'd wore a cummerbund it would have longed the process of undressing a little longer. Since his injury, Erik still hadn't been able to cope with the pain and place himself in one. He knew his trousers were completely off him when he felt the cool air of the room hit his thighs. He had always liked making love in the dark better than with the light on because the thought of her staring at him made Erik nervous. It was better when she couldn't see anything rather than to see everything. Once he felt her begin to touch him, Erik couldn't hold back from lavishing her neck with feverish kisses that trailed all the way to her chest. It wasn't that he didn't like making love to Christine, it was always the ending that bothered him. The thought of getting her pregnant with his monstrous gene and causing her such agony.

"Oh Erik,"

Those two words were enough to send him over the edge and lust for her even more. She would not be controlling him tonight as she did on other nights where they would make love. No, tonight he was going to make sure that he took extra precaution in making sure to cause her no heartache. Like the animal that he was, Erik rolled her over, and lied on her as he held her arms gently above her head. He then began to thrust into her to fulfill his lust for his angel of music's body. As he thrusted, Erik continued the kisses all throughout her neck as she moaned in his ear. The sound alone was enough to keep him turned as he kept kissing her. It was as if she were singing for him, singing a beautiful symphony for his ears and his ears alone.

"Sing for me my angel of music." moaned Erik as he kept thrusting.

As the moaning continued, Erik couldn't help but thrust faster and moan himself. He had to admit that pleasuring himself didn't feel anywhere as good as making love to Christine but the part he hated about it was getting closer. He had felt Christine finish just seconds ago, which meant that he wasn't far behind. He could feel it getting closer and closer and he kept thrusting himself deeper into his angel. He didn't want to stop because that always pained him, and he didn't want to finish within her because that always ended in some sort of heartache.

"Oh Christine." was the song that Erik sang in Christine's ear as he kept making love to her. As he felt himself about to finish, he tried to pull away, but didn't work. The feeling from deep within his angel of music was so amazing that his body couldn't even pull away before giving out his final thrust. As Erik realized what he had done, he let silent tears run down his cheek as he lied his head down on Christine's shoulder. He felt so wrong, so disgusting because he couldn't even do something as simple as pulling out in time. As Erik fell asleep that night, the words that Christine had said to him after finishing haunted his brain with such happiness but also with such heartache. She had wiped his tears away and whispered in his ear.

"Don't cry my angel, you were breathtaking."

**MORE TO COME SOON PLEASE R&R**


	64. Searching

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews and adding this story to the favorite lists. Anyway, sorry that I haven't been updating this story as much as usual. Work and finishing my other story for publishing purposes has been keeping me extra busy. Here's the next chapter so enjoy but don't forget to R&R I love hearing everyone's opinions. **

Early the next morning, Christine awoke to notice that her angel of music was not lying next to her. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms the night before after making love and Christine wiping away Erik's tears. She couldn't understand why making love to Erik had made him so upset. As Christine lied her head back down on the pillow she began to hear the soft sound of piano keys being pressed down. After rolling over to the other side she spotted Erik sitting at the piano with his mask intact and white crisp shirt buttoned to his satisfaction. He was playing a sad tune that she had never heard before and just couldn't understand why.

"Erik?"

He didn't answer her, and kept playing the piano as if he hadn't even heard her.

"Why are you being so unhappy? Are you unhappy with me? With the way I act around you?"

Erik immediately stopped playing the piano and rushed to her bedside before pulling her close to him with a violent grasp.

"Don't you ever say that you little Viper! You are such a little Vixen that you can't even see what you have in front of your own eyes that you blame yourself for my unhappiness."

"No Erik, I do make you unhappy. Last night you cried after making love to me, you've never done that before."

"Does that make you hate me Christine? Hate me because I hate myself for even lying with you!"

Erik loosened his grasp on Christine, and looked away from her beauty as the tears ran down his cheek. Christine lifted his head up with her soft fingers, and removed the mask before wiping the tears away with her thumb. She couldn't understand why he was so upset.

"Erik, I love you more than life itself how could I ever hate you?"

"Look at how hideous I am Christine, how could you even want to bed with such a hideous monster?"

"You're handsome Erik, and I love every part of you. The world might show no compassion to you, but in my arms lies all the compassion you shall ever need. Every morning I wake up and the first thing that puts a smile on my face is having you kiss me."

Erik immediately grabbed his mask, and placed it over his face before slamming the door shut on his way out. Sometimes dealing with Erik's self-esteem wasn't the easiest thing in the world, but she loved him and was willing to do anything for her angel. She felt a little bit better, and decided to take it easy and wait for Erik's return. Down in the room where everyone met, Erik stormed in and immediately started to fill his plate up with some scrambled eggs and ham before taking a seat to devour it. Clorinda was sitting across the way from him, and slowly made her way over to the seat next to his and sat down. Erik ignored her, and just ate his breakfast as if nothing had happened which made Clorinda a bit angry.

"Monsieur Kire?"

"What?"

"I noticed that you haven't spent anytime with me in the past couple of days. I was wondering if maybe today we could do something together like old times."

"These aren't old times anymore, times have changed."

"I was just thinking that maybe we could….."

"No! do you listen to me at all? I'm not your father and it irks me to no end when you get attached to me like this. Monsieur Kire this! Monsieur Kire that! Let's go ice skating! Let's read a book! Teach me the organ! No Clorinda! No! You are nothing more than a little Vixen that pushes a father figure off on me! I don't have any children and I especially don't need you thinking that you are! Your mother is just as bad as you! She wastes her time with a no good like me when she could have had Raoul or any other man on this planet!"

Clorinda was in tears at this point, and just stared at Erik in such confusion as to why he was yelling at her.

"Monsieur Kire…..I….I…"

"Wipe your eyes this instant and stop crying! Crying gets you no where in life! It certainly didn't get me to where I am now! You of all people should be afraid of me, not loving me! You are a sorry excuse for a child and I'm glad that you're not my child! I would be so ashamed of myself for conceiving the likes of you!"

At that point, the room fell silent except for Clorinda's tears. Madam Giry seemed to be the one most shocked at what Erik had said to his daughter. The last thing that Clorinda did was wipe her eyes and run towards the door.

"I hate you Monsieur Kire! You won't ever have to worry about me bothering you ever again!"

She then ran away, as Erik glanced around the room at everyone who was staring at him. In anger, Erik flipped over his plate and also headed towards the exit.

"What are you all looking at! Show's over!"

After yelling at Clorinda and Christine, Erik couldn't show his face around either of them for the remainder of the day. Instead, he found a quiet spot and began to write his music to pass the time hoping that they would forget all about it by the time he returned. It's not that he hated Clorinda or Christine, how could he? He loved the both of them with all his heart, it was just that he hated himself for ever conceiving Clorinda with his horrid gene and causing Christine so much pain.

Back in the attic, Christine who was lying in bed resting, heard a knock occur at the door. Before she even got up, Madam Giry appeared from behind it and gave Christine a hug.

"Oh Christine, I am so glad to see you again! How are you feeling?"

"Oh Madam, I'm doing so much better now that you're here with me again."

"I just couldn't stop myself from coming up here to pay you a visit. It has been so long since the last time I've gotten to speak to you."

"I do have one question Madam, have you seen my daughter? She hasn't been up here all day."

Madam Giry lowered her head, and knew that something bad must have happened to her after Erik had yelled in her face that morning.

"Not since Erik shouted cruel things at her."

"What?"

"Erik came down stairs to eat and Clorinda sat down next to him, begging him for his company this afternoon. He went mad and shouted such cruel things to her, things that I would have never thought Erik knew. Clorinda immediately got up full of tears and shouted that she hated him and ran off. I surly thought that she would have came up here to see you."

"No Madam, she hasn't been up here all day. I haven't seen Erik either, which is starting to bother me."

"I'm sure they'll turn up soon."

All Christine could do was start to worry. The two loves of her life had not shown their faces to her in hours, which wasn't a good sign. Madam Giry gave Christine one final hug before turning towards the door to leave.

"I shall check with everyone else to see if they have seen her or Erik."

"Yes, thank you."

Just then, Petri ran into the room out of breath as if her ran a million miles.

"I…have….something to ….say."

Christine immediately sat up and wondered what was going on.

"Clorinda…..she….ran away…I watched her run from the gates and out into the city. I tried to stop her……but she was so upset."

Hearing this had caused Christine to immediately get out of bed and throw on her cloak. How? How could her daughter leave and go out into the dangerous city that would soon be corrupted by war? Madam Giry tried to get Christine to lie back down, but she couldn't, not with Clorinda wondering around the city.

"No Madam Giry, I need to find my daughter."

"We need to find Erik."

Erik had lost track of time and his heartache had long since left him. As he sat alone in his quiet corner, he thought about what he had said to Clorinda. He knew that tonight when he tucked her in that he needed to apologize to her for his anger. He knew that she was probably with Christine telling her what had been said that morning. Erik also knew that Christine was probably mad at him for even saying such cruelties to his daughter. As he continued to write, he heard his name being called. As Erik took out his pocket watch, he knew that it was probably dinner time and everyone was looking for him.

"I'm in here!" yelled Erik as he began to gather up his music and quill from off of the small desk.

Then from the doorway came Madam Giry and Christine with Curtis and Kasdon right behind them. Erik got to his feet and stood in front of them wondering what was going on.

"What are we having a dinner party?"

Before Erik could even say another word, Christine stormed over and slapped him straight across the face barely missing the mask. He touched his skin, and held his hand in the place that she struck knowing that Christine knew about what he had said to Clorinda.

"Yes, I deserved that. I know that my anger gets in the way of things sometimes but I assure you she'll forgive me. Just let me have a word with her and let me apologize."

Madam Giry waited for Christine to answer and when she didn't, she stepped in.

"Monsieur, I'm afraid she's not with us."

"What do you mean?"

"Monsieur, she's run away into the city."

Hearing that sent a stake straight into Erik's heart. He had caused Clorinda to run away into the dangers of the city, making what she had said true. She was telling the truth when she said that she would never show her face around him again. The room fell silent, and Christine came forward once again, furious with his actions.

"Are you happy now Erik! Happy that she's run away! You know what I'm glad that I lost our baby because you know what! You can't even show compassion for our daughter! I hope you burn in hell for what you've done! All you care about is yourself and your music."

With that being said, Christine stormed out of the room with Madam Giry at her side. In anger, Erik immediately tore his music pieces to shreds an stormed out of the room with Kasdon and Curtis at his side.

"We need to find her before the army does."

"Italy is huge Monsieur, how are we going to do it?"

Erik turned to Curtis and Kasdon, and took the lantern out of Curtis's hands.

"I'll take Nadir with me, Kasdon you have a family and Curtis this is too dangerous for you. Go keep everyone company until I return and don't come looking for me no matter what."

Curtis and Kasdon did as they were told, and after throwing on his cloak, Erik walked to the entrance where Nadir was waiting for him. It was pitch black outside with only the distant sounds of guns being set off.

"Come on, we need to find her before the army does."

"Yea because I'm sure she'll be glad to see the man who cursed her off earlier today."

"I swear if you don't hush Nadir I'll shove this lantern down your throat."

"Hey, I might be a homosexual, but I know that the last person children want to come save them is the one who cursed them off."

"For the last time Nadir! Be quiet and keep your eyes out for her!"

As the night grew later and later, Erik thought that he would never find her. He felt so stupid to say such things to Clorinda. He wished that he could take everything back and just say sorry to her. After walking almost all night, Erik and Nadir had made it to a field at the end of the city.

"What's this Nadir?"

"The end of Italy. We're crossing the border now which would lead us back towards where ever it is you came from with those gypsies."

"What about the field?"

"A death trap no doubt. Alex told me that the Belgians came along and set up traps for people trying to escape the city."

Just as Erik and Nadir turned around, they heard the far distant crying of a little girl. Erik immediately stopped Nadir from walking any further.

"Do you hear that?"

Again they heard the crying and turned back around to notice that it was coming from the field.

"It's coming from the field Nadir."

"Are you sure it's Clorinda?"

'I'd know my daughter's cry anywhere, she could be hurt. Should I yell her name?"

"No! are you nuts! If one of those soldiers hear you we'll all be dead. This could be a trap you know! Those bastards love playing the game of hungry fox."

"Hungry fox? What on earth is that?"

"The soldiers take someone like a child and wait it out with them until someone dumb enough comes to save them. It's just as if a rabbit were to make a dying sound out in a field. The Fox comes running but not to save it either."

"I don't care, we need to save her."

Nadir and Erik began to walk quietly into the field, towards the crying sound. They walked as Nadir inspected the ground before taking each step to make sure of any traps. When they finally got to the source of the crying, it was from down inside a steep man made hole. As Nadir shun the light on it, they both spotted Clorinda lying inside of it. She was scraped up and dirty, but unharmed. She looked up at them, and kept crying.

"Monsieur Nadir, get me out of this hole!"

Nadir handed the lantern to Erik, and took off his cloak before lowering it down into the hole.

"Grab hold of it Clorinda."

Clorinda held onto the end of the cloak tightly as Nadir began to pull her up. After getting her halfway up, she lost her grip, and slipped back down into the hole. After lowering the cloak again, Clorinda grabbed hold of it and pulled her up again. This time she slipped again, and landed back into the hole hurting her ankle along the way causing her to scream louder. It was then did Erik see something moving out about the field. About ten soldiers were headed their way and would be at their sides in seconds demanding answers.

"We don't have time for this Nadir."

Quickly, Erik jumped into the hole with Clorinda and scooped her up into his arms and passed her to Nadir. The soldiers were getting closer, by the second as Erik tried to get himself out of the hole.

"Hurry up Erik! They're getting closer!"

As Erik grasped onto what ever he could, he couldn't get himself out of the hole. Time was running out and he knew any second from now their lives would be over. He knew that he couldn't have that so did what he knew was right.

"Go! Go Nadir run and get Clorinda to safety!"

"What about you?"

"Go! Leave me now!"

Nadir took one last look at Erik before running with Clorinda in his arms. Erik finally grabbed onto a root that was sticking in the side of the hole, and struggled to pull himself up. Once out of the hole, he plopped to the ground and gasped for breath when he heard the safety of a gun being pulled back.

"Don't make any sudden moves."

Erik knew just by the sound of the voice that there were Belgian soldiers behind him. He had no idea how he was going to get himself out of this one but needed to do something quickly. He knew that what he was about to do was stupid but it was either life or death. In a flash, Erik scrambled to his feet, and began to run with the soldiers chasing after him. As he ran into the field, all he could think about was seeing his daughter again. Then suddenly as he was almost clear of it, his foot landed in a small pot hole causing him to twist his ankle and plummet to the cold ground. Pain, so much pain filled his leg as he grasped it in agony. Within seconds, the soldiers were on top of him pushing Erik's face down into the dirt, causing it to get into his eyes and mouth. It was over, he was sure his life was over when he heard a gun shot and horses galloping towards him. From his one good eye, Erik looked up and spotted the French soldiers getting close scaring the Belgians away. He thought that he spotted Alex running towards him, but before he could absolutely be sure of it Erik blacked out.

**More to come soon!**


	65. His Final lust, his final lie

**Hey everyone, just another chapter….enjoy!! I haven't said it in a while but I don't own any of ALW's Characters just my own! I say this only because I didn't add this into one of my music videos for Charlie's Angels on you tube and Fergi got really angry just because I didn't add in that I don't own her song and took it off of the website and demanded that I change the song in the video. Rich people suck! Anyway enjoy!**

Pain, so much pain was all the Erik could feel when he awoke. He was blinded in his one eye and when he looked down at his right leg all he could see was his knee and ankle wrapped tightly in bandages. He was sure his ankle was broken, just from the snap he heard the night before when his foot landed in that pot hole. Blind, why was he blind in his one eye? He couldn't see anything from his left eye, giving him a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Then his daughter came to mind. Where was she and how badly hurt? He was lying in his attic bed striped down to hardly any clothes all except for a pair of loose night trousers. Just then Christine and Nadir walked into the room, Nadir carrying a basin with a cloth lying in it. Christine stayed back as Nadir approached the bed and wrung out the cloth.

"I'm blind Nadir."

"Yes, I know. Your left eye has a lot of debris in it from being pushed down in the dirt. You'll regain your sight in it eventually, but you must flush it out everyday. I want you to place your face in the basin and open your left eye to clean it out."

Erik did as he was told and placed his face in the basin and flushed his eye out. It pained him greatly but it was what he had to do. Afterwards, Nadir dried his face easily and covered him up.

"What happened to my knee and ankle?"

"Your knee is dislocated and your ankle is fractured. I wouldn't expect you to be up and walking around for at least three weeks and when you can walk you'll need a walking staff to help keep you balanced. Christine has offered to care for you when I'm not around so until I say so, no walking."

When Nadir left, Erik lied back in pain on his pillow and looked over at Christine. She didn't move, and just stood there angered at him.

"I don't expect you to say much Christine, I understand that you're mad at me."

Christine approached the side of his bed, and applied pressure to his hurt ankle, causing him to yell in agony.

"Mad? Mad Erik? Mad isn't the word! You are a horrible father! She could have been killed!"

"I know what I did was wrong Christine!"

"Wrong? Once again Erik your temper has gotten you into trouble. Do you know that she's told me that she wants to run away and join a gypsy camp? Do you know that she never wants to see you again?"

"And I don't blame her Christine, if someone shouted such absurd things to me, especially the things I've said I wouldn't want to ever see that person again either. I was so angry with myself for causing you so much pain that I took it out on an innocent child."

Christine sat down beside him, and took something out of her pocket and placed it in the palm of his hand. When Erik looked down, he noticed that it was the ring, her ring, the one that he had given back to her for Christmas with the note attached to it.

"I could never let another man give this to me. It's your ring, the ring that you kept in your possession, hoping that one day I would wear it for you. I can't give it to another man and I can't wear it, especially for a man who's only love is for himself and his music."

Erik couldn't hold back the tears that were falling from his eyes. He had always loved Christine, but knew that he didn't show it at all and he especially didn't show his daughter any love.

"You're leaving me aren't you? I don't blame you for losing my love. All's I can say is that I don't know what I have until it's long gone. All my life I've been treated so cruel and could only treat others the way I've been treated. I've tried to control my temper and my only outcome was loosing you. Yes I may have a terrible temper but never have I ever raised a hand to you. That is how I show my love Christine, I could never lie a hand on you or Clorinda. I would kill myself before ever touching any part of you in a harmful way. You haven't had it easy as well Christine, you've been abused by Raoul, raped by Philippe and almost killed by Colum. Not once in any of those situations have I turned you away from my comfort. Any other man would have let you suffer at the hands of Raoul's abuse, but not me, I took care of him so he could never do that to you or any other woman again. Any other man would have never had you after finding out that you were raped by Philippe, any man but me. I took you in and comforted you through the after shock of realizing what he did to you. I made love to you numerous times, never once denying you fornication. So when you say that I only love myself and my music you need to realize that you're really the one who only loves themselves."

Christine thought about what Erik had said and realized that he was right. Never once has he ever denied her comfort or compassion. He might say things that shouldn't be said, but he was treated cruel his whole life and only gives back the same treatment that society gives him. Erik squeezed the ring in the palm of his hand and looked up at her.

"I once gave you the chance to end your days with me or to send your lover to his death. You chose your lover over me for the longest time until you realized how much of a monster he was. Once he was dead I asked you once more to end your days with me and you denied me. Instead you found Philippe and played around with him until he raped your brains out and once more you came to me for comfort. Then after he was dead I asked you again to end your days with me and once again you denied me. Then Colum came along and once he was dead I asked you again to end your days with me and you denied me. How many more men have to die before you accept my proposal? If you never want to marry me I'd rather you tell me the truth rather than just leave me with false hopes."

"What do you want me to do Erik? Marry you and be miserable for the remainder of my days? You and I are only happy three days out of the week, our differences out number the love that we have for each other. I won't marry you, and I won't marry any other man either."

"Then marry me! I love you Christine, love you with all my heart and I can't play this game anymore. I want you to marry me and be my living wife! Please, I love you!"

"You don't love me Erik, you love my voice."

"No, I love your beauty Christine. Never have I ever lied with another woman but you. You took away my virginity, you and only you. I kept myself pure for you even though I could have gone out and done it with a prostitute. You think that I love you just because you're a woman who would accept my love. You're wrong, because if sex was all I was after I could have done it with a prostitute, but no I waited for you and only you. "

"Clorinda hates you, so I'll tell you what. If Clorinda can find it in her heart to forgive you I'll marry you. I will only marry you when we can all love each other again."

With that, Christine stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. Erik glanced down at the ring and knew that getting Clorinda to forgive him was going to be the hardest thing he has ever done. He couldn't even forgive himself for saying those things, so how was he supposed to get her to forgive him? That and he couldn't even walk so how was he supposed to get her to come to him? Once night fell, Erik tossed and turned in agony as Christine lied fast asleep beside him.

"Jesus Christ I'm in so much pain." moaned Erik as he rolled over once more. At that moment, he heard Christine stir in her sleep, and sit up.

"What is it Erik?

"I'm in a lot of pain is what the matter is."

"I know Erik, but you have to try to sleep. Just roll over and close your eyes."

"You know Christine once in a while you could show me some compassion."

"Well you know what Erik, maybe I'm disappointed in you right now."

Erik couldn't blame Christine for being mad. He had done a very mean thing and for it he was suffering. What worried him more was the fact that if Clorinda wouldn't forgive him he would never have Christine as his wife.

"Maybe you can lie here in peace, but I can't."

Erik then swung his legs over the side of the bed despite the agony he was in and stood up straight using the night table for support. He then picked up the metal walking staff that Nadir had dropped off hours ago and began to limp to the door.

"Erik! What in the devil are you doing?" asked Christine as she shifted her body up against the headboard of the bed.

"What do you care."

"You'll hurt yourself even more by walking."

"Then so be it."

Erik then opened the door, and began to walk down the long dark hallway. He was in so much agony, but the thought of never being able to marry Christine had poisoned his mind so badly. It was very late but he had to talk to his daughter so badly and find out tonight if she was to forgive him or not. Once he made it to Petri's bunk bed, Erik removed the covers of the top bunk to see an empty bed. Clorinda was not there, which worried him. He then saw a small candle light coming from the next room so limped his way into the darkened doorway. A huge feeling of relief occurred when he spotted Clorinda sitting on the windowsill with a candle burning beside her. She was wearing her night gown with her knees pushed close to her chin. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He had to do this right or Christine would never be his ever again. As he approached her, he stopped when only a few feet away and purposely cleared his throat a bit to let her know that he was there. She looked over at him, and then turned back to the window as if she hadn't seen him. Erik knew that this wasn't going to go so well at all but wasn't about to give up. Instead, he approached the windowsill and tried to sit down beside her when Clorinda stretched out her feet leaving no space for him to sit.

"Fine, I'll stand but I am in a state of agony where sitting down would make me feel a bit better." he replied ever so softly hoping that his daughter would move her legs from the length of the windowsill. Once she didn't, Erik stood up straight and leaned against the wall.

"Then again standing won't be a problem either."

Silence had filled the room as Erik waited for Clorinda to say something, but she never did.

"I guess I'll have to start this conversation. Let me start off by saying that I don't expect you to say anything to me and I won't be mad if you don't. If I were in your position I wouldn't say anything to me neither but like a fool I'll continue. You're not me so you don't understand how it feels to be me. I'm the laugh of the city no matter where I stay and it hurts me deep inside to know that I get no respect from anybody but your mother, that's one reason why I love her. I hate that she loves me and think that she deserves better which is why sometimes my temper gets the best of me."

Clorinda kept her face towards the window and didn't bother turning to face Erik even when she spoke to him.

"I know how if feels. I get made fun of too and yet I don't have a temper."

Erik couldn't believe what he heard her say. She? She of all people got made fun of? This made Erik hate himself even more. He had conceived a child with his beautiful Christine and yet no matter the beauty they both produced she was still getting made fun of.

"Why Clorinda? Why would any one want to make fun of a beautiful little girl such as yourself?"

"Why do you think I only like to hang around with Petri? He's the only one who likes me for who I am. Every time I meet someone new they laugh at me, at my scar. They say I look like a monster. Petri is the only one who says I look like an angel, it hurts my feelings when the other's laugh at me."

"if anyone is the monster its me. You are just as beautiful as your mother Clorinda and curse the first person to say otherwise. I am the one that gets made fun of Clorinda and your mother was the only one to call me handsome."

"Just go away Monsieur Kire, please leave me be. I hate you and the world, especially you for saying those mean things to me."

Erik sighed, and grabbed his staff to walk away when he turned to look at Clorinda one last time.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry, but I will say that your father isn't ashamed of having you as his daughter. You're the best thing that has ever come into his life and he loves you very much."

As Erik began to walk away, Clorinda wiped her eyes and called for him to come back.

"Wait! Monsieur Kire."

Erik turned to his daughter, and watched her move her legs away from the windowsill to let him sit. Erik accepted her invite and sat down beside her.

"Please tell me about my father. No more lies, I want to hear the truth, please."

"It's not going to change your hatred for me."

"No, but I need to know. All my life I've lived with just a mother that I need to know who he is once and for all. I know that you know and I want you to tell me."

Erik looked down to the floor and then looked back at his daughter.

"He's here in the city and I can arrange for you to finally meet him if that's what you want."

Erik watched as Clorinda's eyes widened in excitement as she nodded.

"Yes Monsieur, more than anything. I want to know who my father is! Please."

"Yes of course, but you must do something for me."

"What?"

"I want you to forgive me."

Clorinda looked at Erik, and then turned away once more.

"No, you're a wicked man Monsieur Kire and what you said to me can never be taken back. But if you're telling the truth as you say you are then once my father is shown to me I will forgive you."

"Tomorrow night, meet me in here and you shall see your father, but you must keep it between you and I."

"Yes, I will."

With that, Erik turned and left. He knew that he had promised himself to never let her know about him being her father, but he had to. She would find out anyway and what better time than the present. Besides once he reveled himself to her it would be a father/daughter secret and Christine would never know. This would be the only way that she would forgive him. All night long as Erik lied in bed, he began to have second thoughts about telling Clorinda that he was her father. If he told her that he was the father everything would be ruined between them and he would no longer be known as Monsieur Kire, but as Father. No he couldn't tell her and he wasn't going to! Early the next morning while Christine was out getting something to eat Erik took out the music box that Christine has given him for Christmas as took out Clorinda's birth certificate. Under Clorinda's name was Christine listed as the mother and Raoul De Changy was listed as the father. He had told Christine to list him as her father so no one would know. The only living proof that existed about him being her father was her scar and the picture of him holding her as an infant. Raoul was dead and gone so what did it matter if he lied about it or not? All the De Changy's were dead and the only one's left were his parents that resided some where in Italy.

That night, Erik snuck out of the room without Christine knowing, and walked to the room where Clorinda would surly be waiting. He hoped that maybe she was still mad at him and decided not to show up but as he entered the room to his surprise she was waiting. He approached her and she gave him a confused look.

"Monsieur Kire, where's my father? You said you were going to bring him."

Erik fingered the birth certificate in his sweaty hands, deciding weather to tell her the truth or to tell her a lie. The truth was not an option, he had to lie and it was now or never.

"The truth…..the truth is that your father is dead. He died a long time ago and this paper proves that he was your father."

Erik handed the birth certificate to Clorinda and she looked down at it.

"What does it say?"

"It says that Christine is your mother and Raoul De Changy is your father."

"De Changy? Like Philippe or Colum?"

"That was their brother. I just wanted you to know the truth and now you know it. Just don't tell your mother that you know."

"I promise, I won't."

"I guess….I guess that you still hate me."

"Yes but I forgive you Monsieur, forgive you for telling me the truth."

Erik squeezed his fists is anger. He hated lying to Clorinda, but it was the best, the best in order for him to take Christine's hand in marriage.

"I need to ask you one last thing Clorinda."

"what?"

"I want to ask for your mother's hand in marriage, would that be alright?"

Clorinda paused for a few moments, and then shook her head.

"No Monsieur Kire, I said that I forgave you for showing me who my father really was. I didn't say that I wanted you in my family and I sure don't want you to be. No, never will I give my consent for you to marry my mother. I still hate you for what you said to me and only forgive you in that sense."

Erik didn't have another word to say and got to his feet. He had heard the words that he was forgiven and he was going to marry Christine with or without her consent. He conceived her and he was going to make sure that Christine was his living wife by the next week and he had the perfect plan on how to do it. The next morning, Christine awoke and noticed that Erik was sitting over at the piano working on his music. She approached him and placed her hands on his shoulder.

"You should be in bed, what on earth are you doing up?"

Erik placed down his quill and looked up at her with a smile.

"Working on our wedding song. She has forgiven me Christine! Clorinda has forgiven me and now a promise is a promise."

Christine looked at him confused.

"She has forgiven you? That quickly? How?"

"I spoke with her for what seemed like hours and told her why I did what I did. She has forgiven me and now we shall wed."

"She has said that she wants you to be in this family?"

"Yes, go ask her yourself if you don't believe me. You do believe me don't you Christine?"

Christine looked at Erik and smiled.

"But of course my love, and yes a promise is a promise I shall be your wife."

Erik immediately kissed her passionately and didn't want to stop the kiss. She was going to be married to him and there was no turning back, a promise was a promise, no matter the lie that he was telling. Christine ran her hand up against his cheek, and smiled at her soon to be husband.

"When should we get married?"

"Tomorrow night, if that's alright with you?"

"No, that will be perfect. I'm going to go let everyone know."

After fluttering out of the room, Erik rose from the piano and through on his cloak.

"And now to take care of the child."

Once out of the room, Erik went looking for Clorinda and found her sitting on the staircase of one of the stairwells looking down at her mother who was telling everyone in the dining room about her soon to be wedding. Erik approached her from behind and took as seat beside her.

"What are they all happy about Monsieur Kire?"

"There is going to be a show tomorrow night."

"Show? We're not in the opera house any longer."

"Oh but tomorrow night on the stage your mother and I are going to be performing the Opera Hannibal's love. I need a favor from you Clorinda."

"What?"

"You must play along no matter what."

"And what do I have to do?"

"Nothing, get dressed up and watch the performance."

"What part is mother going to play?"

"A bride who marries a disfigured man of course. She'll be great but you must play along no matter what."

The last thing Erik saw Clorinda do was look up at him with such confusion.

"But Monsieur Kire if we're not in Paris anymore why are we doing shows?"

"For practice, that's why my dear."

He then heard Clorinda sigh and watched her shrug her shoulders.

"Ok I promise."

Erik smiled in satisfaction and walked away from his daughter knowing that by tomorrow night his final dream would come true. For by night he Erik Kire would finally have Christine with him through sickness and health and till death do they part, even if Clorinda thought it was going to be all for show.

**Evil! But hey Much more to come! Please R&R….thanks**


	66. Petri's findings

**Hey everyone, I'm glad that all of you are still reading the story! I understand that it keeps getting darker and darker but it keeps the story interesting. Anyway here's the next chapter….enjoy!**

The next day, Clorinda sat alone in the attic bedroom while her mother and Erik were out getting ready for the so called "Show" that evening. Erik had lied out her dress for that evening across his bed so that she would have the privilege of looking at it all day long. The dress was white, with a pattern of red roses outlining the bottom of it. Why she had to get dressed up for this show that was nothing more than practice. She then heard a knock occur at the door, and seconds later Petri walked in. He was carrying a white rose and held it out to her once he approached her side. Clorinda looked at it so seriously before looking down at Petri.

"Thank you Petri, it's nice."

"Something wrong? You look so sad."

Clorinda smelled the rose and lied it down on Erik's table.

"No, I'm fine, it's just that I'm still upset about Monsieur Kire. He doesn't deserve my mother's hand in marriage even if it's only for show. He told me who my father is so I guess that makes him honest in some sense."

Petri had a seat beside Clorinda and intertwined his fingers with hers. He smiled and lifted her chin up wanting to make her sadness go away.

"It might be for show, but there's no reason why an angel like you should go to a show all alone. If you want, I could escort you there tonight like a gentleman should."

"I don't even want to go, but be as it may I will accept your offering. Thank you Petri, this means a lot to me."

"What are friends for? I'll be back by sundown to take you."

Clorinda nodded, and watched Petri leave the room. She didn't want night to fall because deep down she still didn't think that Erik deserved her mother even in a show only being performed for practice. Down in the theater, Erik stood in the back as he watched Curtis and Kasdon decorate the stage in objects that they had found in the basement of the theater. There was a war going on and no access to the outside world so for now he would have to settle for what they had. He began to felt bad about lying to Clorinda, but this was his only chance of getting the one thing he wanted, a wife. If he would have told Christine what Clorinda had really told him he wouldn't be standing where he was now. He was the Opera Ghost, and this plan was sure not to fail. By the evening he would finally own Christine as his own, and when the truth would finally come out it would be too late for any turning back. All's he had to do was keep Clorinda and Christine away from each other until the wedding was over and he would have a victory. Nadir had complained about seeing him up and walking about but nothing could keep him confined to a bed not even a fractured ankle. He had already gone through half the day and Christine hadn't spoken to Clorinda since before he lied to her. He had made sure to keep Clorinda in the attic while Christine was with Meg and Madam Giry preparing for the evening's events. As the last decoration was hung, Erik took out his pocket watch and realized that it was getting very late and he still needed to get a bath. After putting it back into his pocket, Erik began to limp back to his attic room to bath himself.

Christine stood in front of the mirror of Madam Giry's room as she tied the last lace of her dress together. The dress was the same one that Erik had made her years ago and she couldn't help but have the memory of Don Juan Triumphant pop into her head. That was the night his temper exploded, sending such fear into her body. Madam Giry began to brush Christine's hair as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"Something wrong Christine? In all my years I've never seen a woman look as upset as you on what should be the happiest day of their life."

"I'm fine, just a little nervous I guess. I mean I love Erik but something just doesn't feel right."

"You're just nervous, that's all. When I was married to Meg's father I felt the same way. You're not a virgin so you don't have to worry about pleasing him, so why be so worried? You'll make a great wife to him, and he will make a great husband. I'm happy that Erik is finally getting what he wants because sometimes I felt as if his time were running out to be happy. That is until he fell in love with you Christine."

Just then, Meg entered the room carrying a bouquet of roses and lied them down on the night table.

"They'll look so beautiful on you Christine."

"Meg, who will be marrying Erik and I tonight?"

"My husband Marco. Before he became a doctor he spent a year as a minister in the French church."

After Madam Giry placed a rose in Christine's hair, she stood up and spun around looking at herself in the mirror.

"Do I look pretty enough for him?"

Meg took Christine's hands in hers, and smiled.

"Christine, you look pretty enough for the king of England. You'll do fine tonight, I promise you."

Erik stood in the mirror adjusting his cummerbund. He had finally been able to stand the pressure of it against his pelvis after so many weeks of not being able to wear one because of his injury. This one however was red and matched the blood red shirt that he found himself buttoning at that very moment. It took him longer because of his blurriness in his left eye, causing such frustration. He could hardly see out of it, but the vision in it was definitely better than the night he awoke from blacking out. After placing his mask over his distorted flesh, Erik was about to place the black wig over his head when he stopped himself. Instead he ran a comb through the blonde strands that were on top of his scalp styled it to his liking. From the mirror, he could spot Clorinda sitting on his bed with her back towards him. She was dressed in the white dress that he had lied out for her earlier that day and wouldn't even turn to face him.

"What on earth is the matter with you?" asked Erik as he finished adjusting his black jacket.

"I don't think that you should do this, you don't deserve my mother, even if it's only for a show."

"You're still mad at me aren't you?"

"Yes, and I don't think that going along with this is going to change one thing Monsieur Kire."

"And why's that?"

"Because even though it's for show and not real I still think that you marrying my mother pretend or not you don't deserve her. If you really love my mother the way you say you do then you should care about what she wants and not about yourself all the time. I know that you want to marry her but by acting it out in a show is just showing her that you're impatient. If true love is meant to last then it will last no matter if you're married or not."

Erik was now fully dressed and ready to be married, but what Clorinda had just told him haunted his mind. She was right, right about his actions and about true love, but he couldn't turn back, not now. No, he was going to marry Christine and he was going to own her within the next few hours.

"Come Clorinda, we must get to the theater."

"But Petri is going to escort me."

"No, I order you to come with me at once. You will meet him there, now come along." he replied as he grabbed the metal staff to help him walk. Clorinda didn't argue with him, and walked beside Erik as they descended into the theater. Everything was decorated and in the seats sat Curtis, Meg, Madam Giry, Andre, Nadir, Kasdon, his wife Esmeralda their daughter, but no Petri. Clorinda had a seat beside Curtis, and watched Erik step onto the stage where Marco was waiting for him. Up in the attic, Petri approached the door wearing his best which consisted of a red vest and black trousers. He knocked, and waited for Clorinda to answer it. When the door didn't swing open, Petri entered the room that was lit by candles and looked around.

"Clorinda? Clorinda I'm here. It's me, Petri."

When Petri didn't get a response, he began to think that maybe Clorinda hid so that she wouldn't have to go to the wedding. He began to search under everything in hopes of finding her. When he got down on his knees and looked under Erik's bed he didn't see Clorinda, but a small music box sitting there. He removed it from under the bed, and looked at the top of it. Roses were carved into it's wood, and it's leaves wrapped around the whole entire box. Petri looked around making sure that no one was there before opening it to see what was inside. Once he opened it, Petri took out the contents and displayed them out onto the floor so that he could get a better look at them. The first content was a black ribbon, which meant nothing to him. The second object was a stack of letters that were folded neatly and bound with some ribbon. Petri curiously pulled one of the letters from the stack and unfolded it to read what was written inside of it. His father had taught him to read years ago, and up until now he hadn't had a single interesting thing to read.

"_My Dearest Christine,_

_Tonight at the masked ball you wore the Vicount's ring around your neck. So this is the way you repay my kindness to you? Sneaking around with the likes of him and denying my love for you? You can sit in front of my face and deny your love for him but I have seen what you did. I followed you to the highest point of the opera house and watched as he sang that dreadful song to you and then you lied your lips up against his. How dare you do such an act when I have offered my love to you since the first time I spoke with you through these walls? I have yet to be kissed by a woman and I once thought that maybe both of our first kisses would be with each other! No, tonight that boy took away that ability for me and now I am left alone, and without the experience of what it feels like to kiss your beautiful lips. You and those two fools who run my theater may believe that those three months of relief were the end of my rain of terror, but you can let them know that it's just beginning. The only reason why I have not been around for the last few months was so I could have time to work on my Don Juan Triumphant Opera, my very work that you WILL perform in. Just remember that as long as you stay with that De Changy boy, the longer and rougher my terror will fill your life. _

_Till we meet again my angel my love for you shall never die. I remain Mademoiselle, your obedient lover and angel._

_ERIK"_

Petri folded the letter back up, and removed another one to read.

" _My Dearest Christine,_

_Tonight I need to apologize for my temper. I know that over the last nine months I've been upset about your pregnancy. I was so angry with myself because I believed that Raoul fathered your child. I was called from the construction site because you went into labor. Even though I was certain that you were having Raoul's child I ran, ran home as fast as I possibly could just to be at your side. Once I got there, I watched from the rafters as Nadir helped you give birth. You looked so beautiful and now I feel like a fool for not being at your side and holding your hand. I was sure something was wrong when they took the baby away as soon as it emerged from you. No Christine, I didn't run away I immediately ran to Madam Giry who was holding it in her arms. She looked at me and began to tell me how God lets us know who our children are. When she handed me the child, I looked into it's beautiful eyes and it was then that I realized that I wasn't holding Raoul's child, but my own. She had the same scar on her face as me, and everything about her belonged to me. Her eyes, her face, her lips, they all belonged to me. We have conceived a beautiful child Christine, which is why I told you to name her Clorinda. She is of beauty and she is ours. So please forgive a stupid man for his actions, I only thought that a monster could create a monster and not something as beautiful as our daughter._

_I love you with all my heart,_

_Erik"_

At that moment, Petri's eyes became huge as he reread over what he had just read. Erik was his best friend's father. He didn't believe it until he picked up the last content which was a picture of Erik holding Clorinda's infant body. He had lied, lied to Clorinda about who her father was. Which probably meant that the wedding wasn't a show after all, but his real wedding. Quickly, Petri picked up the letter and the picture and headed towards the theater, hoping that it wasn't too late.

Erik waited for what seemed like long minutes once he stood on stage. He just wanted Christine to walk out so that this wedding could be over and done with. When she did step out next to him, he couldn't help but take a deep breath. This was it, and she couldn't have looked more beautiful. Once she was beside him, they both stared at each other for a few seconds, neither one of them looking happy. Marco took Christine's hand, and placed it over Erik's before starting the ceremony.

"Everyone that is gathered here tonight has come to celebrate the final steps of Erik Kire's and Christine Daae's life of solitude. Together they will step out of this room and into a world where neither one will be left alone. This madam and monsieur's is why life goes on and why the brightness can shed into the darkness of rooms, Love. I would like to start the ceremony off by having Christine say her vows to her lover Erik.

Christine took a silver ring from the palm of her hand and placed it on Erik's shaking finger before continuing with her vows.

"Erik, you are my love and now through sickness and health we shall be together forever. Nothing can tear us apart now and it is with all the my happiness in the world that I become your living wife until the day I die. I now give myself to you and only you forever more."

Erik couldn't help but shed some tears at what Christine had just said to him. She loved him, she truly loved him, and now he was going to marry her all because of a lie. The theater got silent, as Erik looked at Clorinda who was sitting with her head down. She was miserable and all because of him. She had lied to her and now she thought that this was all a show and still she was miserable at the thought of him marrying her mother even for pretend. Christine touched Erik's jaw, and forced him to face her.

"Erik, say your vows." she replied ever so softly.

Erik could tell by her voice that she wasn't all that happy, and that's what he wanted more than anything in the world. He was doing the most wrongly of things and now he was thinking twice about it. He knew though if he stopped the wedding now and told the truth, he would never get another chance at it so took Christine by the hand and placed the ring that has caused him so much pain onto her finger. Erik was literally shaking so nervously that he had to calm himself down before he could speak.

"Christine, I……I…." he looked around to still see everyone waiting for his response.

"Christine, I….I will make sure that your cup will never empty for I will be your wine, your sorrow…………your…..your sorrow will never be around for I will lift your spirit. Your candle will never burn out for I will be your way in darkness. I…..I love you with all my heart."

Erik and Christine stood there looking at each other for a few seconds before Marco went on.

"And so it is to be that Christine Daae will be Erik's lawfully wedded wife and Erik her loving husband. Christine Marie Daae, do you take Erik to be your husband, faithful to him and only him until the day you die?"

Christine looked up into Erik's eyes and nodded.

"Yes, I do."

"And do you Erik Kire take Christine to be your wife, faithful to her and only her until the day you die?"

Erik stood there looking into her eyes wishing that she would have said no to him. She had said yes and now it was his turn to answer but Clorinda's sorrow had kept him from answering. Marco snapped his fingers in front of Erik's eyes to get him to focus and out of his own little world.

"Erik, you can't be married until you answer me. Do you take Christine to be your wife, faithful to her and only her until the day you die?"

Erik knew that it was now or never so nodded.

"Yes…I….I…I..do."

"Then it is final, you may now kiss your bride."

Erik and Christine stood there looking into each other's eyes for what seemed like minutes before Christine leaned in and kissed him quickly on the lips. It was the worst kiss the both of them had ever shared, and Erik now knew that he was past the point of no return. Within minutes, everyone had moved into the dining room to eat and celebrate the marriage. Erik and Christine sat at the end of the table with each other and ate in silence as everyone else conversed. Erik couldn't help but notice that Clorinda was sitting with her head down as she ate. It ached him to know that he lied to her, and the guilt of really marrying Christine had begun to bother him. It was at that moment that Petri entered and approached Clorinda.

"I need to talk to you."

Clorinda got to her feet, and walked out into the hall with Petri. Once they were alone, Clorinda looked up at Petri with such sorrow.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you Petri. Monsieur Kire made me go with him. You probably think I'm a big jerk now probably."

"No, look I have something I need to tell you. Monsieur Kire is a liar Clorinda, he lied to you."

"What do you mean?"

"That wedding wasn't a show, it was for real and there's more."

Petri unfolded the letter and handed it her.

"I can't read that well Petri."

Petri immediately took back the letter, and read it to her.

" _My Dearest Christine,_

_Tonight I need to apologize for my temper. I know that over the last nine months I've been upset about your pregnancy. I was so angry with myself because I believed that Raoul fathered your child. I was called from the construction site because you went into labor. Even though I was certain that you were having Raoul's child I ran, ran home as fast as I possibly could just to be at your side. Once I got there, I watched from the rafters as Nadir helped you give birth. You looked so beautiful and now I feel like a fool for not being at your side and holding your hand. I was sure something was wrong when they took the baby away as soon as it emerged from you. No Christine, I didn't run away I immediately ran to Madam Giry who was holding it in her arms. She looked at me and began to tell me how God lets us know who our children are. When she handed me the child, I looked into it's beautiful eyes and it was then that I realized that I wasn't holding Raoul's child, but my own. She had the same scar on her face as me, and everything about her belonged to me. Her eyes, her face, her lips, they all belonged to me. We have conceived a beautiful child Christine, which is why I told you to name her Clorinda. She is of beauty and she is ours. So please forgive a stupid man for his actions, I only thought that a monster could create a monster and not something as beautiful as our daughter._

_I love you with all my heart,_

_Erik"_

At that moment, Clorinda began to sob. He had lied, Erik had lied to her hole life when he knew that he was her father. Petri handed her the picture, and Clorinda looked at it as the tears kept falling. The picture was of herself in Erik's arms. Why, why had he lied to her about being her father? Why?

"Where…where did you find this stuff?"

"Under Monsieur Kire's bed. They were all inside a small music box."

In anger, Clorinda stormed back into the dining room in tears, and stood in front of her mother and father. The room got silent and everyone turned to face Clorinda as the tears kept falling down her face. Christine tried to wipe her tears away, when Clorinda backed away from her, and looked at Erik.

"Daddy?"

Erik's face had lost all it's color after hearing what she had just said to him. Clorinda slammed the picture down on the table, and Erik slowly picked it up.

"You lied to me! You lied to me my whole life and now you even lied to me tonight when you told me this marriage was just a show. All I ever wanted was a father and now that I know the truth I'd rather it go back to being just me and my mother. You are and always will be a horrible father! I will never call you father! You don't deserve my mother and you don't deserve me!"

With that being said, Clorinda ran out of the room crying. Christine looked over at Erik, and gave him a dirty look.

"Is it true Erik? Did you say that this wedding was just as show? Did she not give you permission to marry me?"

"No Christine, she didn't. I lied to her to marry you because I love you with all my heart no matter what the opinion of a five year old girl might be."

Christine slapped him across the face, and ran from his sight. Afterwards, Erik rose to his feet and looked at everyone.

"Show's over."

Erik couldn't bare to show his face to his daughter and wife. Instead he stood at the windowsill waiting for her to return for the remainder of their wedding night. It was very late by the time Christine had returned to the attic bedroom. As soon as she entered, she ignored him, and walked over to the wardrobe to change into her night gown. Erik who couldn't stand the silence, turned to her to break it.

"Some wedding wouldn't you say so yourself? Who would have thought that two newly weds would be so miserable on their wedding day? Makes me think that you really didn't want to marry me and only did it because of our bet."

"Hush Erik! You are nothing but a liar who only said what I wanted to hear just so you could get what you wanted. You should be ashamed of yourself for telling Clorinda what you did. A show? A show Erik? And now she knows that you're her father! How does that make you feel? There's no turning back now Erik, we're a family weather you like it or not!"

"Well how about you? Just admit that you were having second thoughts tonight about marrying me! I could see it on your face!"

"Me? What about you? You couldn't even get through your vows without stuttering!"

Christine sat down at the piano, and pushed a key down with her finger.

"I do love you Erik, but I want to know what happened to the true love? The passionate love that we felt for each other? We once loved each other out of heart and now it's become just a silly game of lust. I spoke with Clorinda about it and she doesn't seem too upset about our marriage anymore, how could she? What's done is done. She's mad at you though for lying to her, I'm mad at you for doing such a thing."

Erik had a seat beside her, and placed his hand over hers.

"Just tell me that you married me tonight because you love me Christine, please just be honest about that. I can't go on living as long as I don't know the truth."

"Yes, I married you tonight because I love you. I'm just not so sure about why you did it."

"I always thought that by marrying you I would finally be happy knowing that I have a wife. Clorinda, she told me something tonight that I thought about. She said that if true love is meant to be then it will last weather you're married or not. That is why I couldn't get through my vows, not because I didn't want to marry you, but because I was doing her such wrong. Even though you're now my wife it seemed as if nothing has changed, you're still here with me and I just feel horrible about what I've done. I'm beginning to think that maybe my final lust in life was always just having you by my side, married or not."

Christine smiled, and removed the mask from Erik's face.

"That kiss tonight was so horrible, maybe we should start over again."

Erik smiled, and began to passionately kiss Christine, and couldn't stop himself from lifting her up into his arms and pining her up against the wall as they continued. Erik gave off small kisses down her neck, as Christine moaned for him.

"Oh Erik! Yes."

Erik kept kissing her neck, as he held her arms up above her head. He wasn't expecting to go any farther, that was until Christine yearned for it.

"Take me Erik."

Erik stopped the kissing, and looked at her.

"What?"

"Take me, make me yours. I'm your wife now, make me fully your wife."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Erik, please."

Without hesitation, Erik began to kiss her neck again as Christine pulled the cummerbund down to his knees so that she could get access to his trousers. Once they were down around his knees, Christine made the move and wrapped both her legs around Erik's waste, thrusting herself into him. Erik moaned at the feeling, and looked at her.

"Here? At this moment?"

"Yes Erik, don't stop just keep going."

Erik immediately threw her arms above her head once more, and began to thrust into her as her legs tightened around his waist. The wall behind them enhanced the feeling as Erik thrusted deeper and deeper into his wife.

"Oh Erik, harder!"

Erik did as he was told, and kissed his angel as he thrusted harder into her.

"Oh Erik tell me that I'm yours! Say it!"

As Erik kept thrusting, he moaned the words into his angel's ear.

"You're mine Christine, and I'm yours. Oh Christine."

It was at that moment, that hearing his angel call his name sent him over the edge causing him to finish. They both panted and looked into each other's eyes before kissing once more, and Erik worrying about what the following morning would bring. His daughter knew who he was and now the fun was sure to begin.

**More to come soon! Please R&R and tell me what you think, thanks!**


	67. The Cottage

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Early the next morning, Erik awoke to notice Christine still asleep beside him. He needed to talk to Clorinda, and knew that it be best if he spoke to her alone. Erik rose to his feet, and picked up his clothes that he had thrown on the floor the night before. Afterwards, he dressed himself in some loose trousers and a comfortable shirt before taking his staff and limping down the hallway. The first place that he checked was the dining room, and that's where he found her. The room was empty except for Clorinda, she was sitting alone at the table with her head looking down at the bowl of oatmeal that was sat in front of her. Erik cautiously approached her, and stood behind her chair as she kept looking down into the bowl.

"Either you leave or I'm leaving." said Clorinda with such hate in her voice.

Erik sighed, and took a seat beside her before sitting his staff down beside him.

"Look Clorinda, I know that you're mad at me for lying to you but the truth is that I'm glad that you're my daughter."

"Then why did you lie about it my whole life? Even a few days ago when you handed me that fake birth certificate."

"No Clorinda, that was your real birth certificate."

Clorinda looked up at him with such curiosity.

"Then why was Raoul's name on it? Why wasn't your name on it Monsieur Kire?"

"Because I've done something's in my life that I'm not proud of and when I found out your mother was pregnant with you I became so scared. I was certain if anyone found out about you being my child you would surly be in danger. I've cared about you since the first time I laid eyes on you Clorinda. I want us to be a happy family and now that I'm married to your mother we can start now."

Clorinda quickly got to her feet and began to run away.

"No! I hate you Monsieur Kire! I hate you!"

Hearing this broke Erik's heart. He finally had a daughter and a wife, but he wasn't happy because they weren't happy. It was at that moment, that Alex came rushing in with Madam Giry at his side. He was dressed in his army uniform and seemed happy.

"Monsieur! It's over! The war is over!"

Hearing this gave Erik a sigh of relief.

"How? How did it end?" Erik was so curious as to how it happened.

"The Belgians came over the hill trying to cross into Italy and we were there waiting for them. We killed almost everyone of those bastards and finally the Captain surrendered and we've come up with an agreement that states that the Belgians can have but fifty more acres given to them. They have agreed and now the war is finally over! We can return to Paris and I am but done serving in this forsaken army."

Alex was so happy that he threw his hat on the floor, and ran through the halls shouting as Erik stood there in silence with Madam Giry. She approached him, and touched his hand with hers and looked into his eyes.

"I hope you will come back to Paris with the rest of us. I know you had planned to open this opera house back up, but Paris just couldn't be the same without you."

"No Madam, I can't go back with you. You know as well as I do that there are people who dislike me back in the city. I was actually thinking about leaving Clorinda and Christine with you and starting a new life elsewhere, alone."

This had caused Madam Giry to become so confused. He had married Christine not even twenty fours ago and he was already leaving her.

"Why Erik? You just married Christine! Why abandon her and your daughter now?"

"Because I found out that she married me because I made her promise me to if I got Clorinda's consent. Clorinda didn't consent to it and I lied to Christine telling her that she did. Now everything is in a shamble, my daughter knows that I'm really her father after I lied to her about that, and I know that Christine is upset with me too. I always thought that maybe Christine would love me for who I am, but who could love a monster? I want to just go back to the old days where I was fighting over Christine instead of fighting with her. To where I could be alone with her knowing that even though I couldn't touch her, she was willing to stay with me. No Madam, I think that before I return to Paris, I will spend some well needed time with my family."

"Good idea Erik, but remember that I will always care for you. Once you decide to return to Paris, your cellar will just as you left it."

"Just take Curtis and Kasdon's family with you, give them jobs in the Opera house until I get back."

Before leaving the room, Madam Giry nodded, and gave Erik a small smile.

"As you wish Monsieur."

When the sun came up, Erik stayed away from everyone as they said their goodbyes. Instead, Erik watched from the window as Kasdon loaded his family up and leave with Madam Giry, Meg, Marco, Nadir, Curtis, Alex, and Andre. It was then that Erik knew that it was now time to depart. After limping over to his bed, he packed up his things and then began to pack what ever belonged to Christine into her bag. He wasn't ready to return to Paris and he wasn't going to do it until he was ready. His family needed to regroup once more and the best way of doing it was to be together alone for a while. When Erik was younger, he once built a small cottage just outside of Chambersburg which wasn't far from where they were. It was mostly a place for him to heal his wounds that were caused by a band of gypsies in an attempt to escape from them. This was before he turned sixteen and before they caught up to him. Once he was back inside his cage, they took him to Paris where Madam Giry saved his life. The cottage was deep in the woods and away from any other living soul. A small brook surrounded it, and the only visitors were a few deer and small animals that lived in the woods. After packing, Christine was behind him before he could even pick up the bags.

"Erik, where are we going?"

"Away for a while so that…..so that we can work out our problems."

"Running away from them isn't going to help."

"Just….just get Clorinda so we can leave."

With that being said, Erik threw the two bags over his back and limped out of the room. Once he was outside, he began to tie the bags to his horse that was given to him by Kasdon. All he wanted to do was get to the cottage before nightfall so that he could relax his aching leg. Seconds later Christine was at his side, with Clorinda standing as far back as she could. After helping Christine who was dressed warmly up onto the horse, he turned to Clorinda.

"Come Clorinda, let me help you up to your mother."

She didn't move, and just stood perfectly still with her arms crossed.

"Clorinda! Now I'm you're father and you will do as I say! Come now!"

Again she didn't move, making Erik even more angrier by the second. Christine looked over at her daughter and motioned her to come towards her.

"Clorinda, come on sweetheart, do as your father asks you."

Clorinda gave Erik a look of disgust before shaking her head no and continuing to stand still.

"I'm not going with you or Monsieur Kire! I'm staying here and starting my own city in this building! I don't need you mother and I sure don't need that despicable liar! I'll be perfectly fine!"

Christine hated that Clorinda inherited all of Erik's traits, even stubbornness. She watched as Erik limped towards Clorinda in agony, as she backed up further and further as he kept moaning as he pushed himself to try walk faster.

"Erik stop this! You're going to hurt yourself even more! As for you young lady you get yourself over to this horse at once or by God I'll make sure you never play with Petrie ever again!"

This had worked, in an instant Clorinda stopped walking away from Erik and ran over to the horse so that Christine could lift her up. Once Clorinda was sat in front of Christine, Erik huffed and puffed in agony as he limped back over to the horse and easily lifted himself up onto it's back. Once Christine handed him the reins, he whipped them forward, causing the horse to gallop away from the building they called home for the shortest of time. As the horse galloped faster and faster Erik tried not to yell in agony but couldn't help but cringe as his injured leg kept hitting the saddle.

"Are you ok?" asked Christine.

"Yes fine, I'll be fine as soon as we're there." he replied.

It seemed that Clorinda hadn't spoken a single word throughout the whole trip because she was so silent. Erik knew that she was mad at him and didn't bother talking to her or Christine. Once Italy was behind them, they came to a patch of woods that were covered in snow. As much as Erik hated Winter, he hated Summer just as much because of it's heat. The summer weather wasn't far away and once the snow would melt the heat would surly bring him discomfort. It was mostly his mask that made him hate the summer so much. Once he was hot, the heat would make his face very sultry and with him having to constantly take off his mask to wipe the sweat from his face it caused infection to his flesh. He also hated the winter so much because the cold air would make his flesh very dry causing just as much irritation as in the winter. To Erik all the seasons were like a loose loose situation, that is every season except the spring. The spring brought such beautiful weather causing all the flowers to bloom in a variety of colors and not one ounce of it causing him any pain what so ever. Spring, that's what made him think of Christine. She was so beautiful, beautiful like a blooming rose bush in a spring garden, beautiful like the cloudless sky that appeared over his head. She was his perfect spring and he was going to be sure to enjoy her just as he enjoyed the spring season. It seemed as though they had traveled all day and just as it was getting dark outside they arrived. The cottage was just as Erik left it years ago, small but beautiful. Log framing, wooden shutter, surrounded by trees and a small brook, everything was perfect.

"Oh Erik, it's beautiful." gasped Christine as they got closer and closer to it.

"It's not much, but it's home." he replied with such assurance.

Christine jumped down from the horse, and then helped Erik down as well. She was sure that he needed to lie down from the long journey and he needed to do it soon. Erik watched Christine walk closer to it before glancing up at Clorinda who was not impressed and sitting up on the horse with her arms crossed.

"We're going inside if you want to join us." said Erik kindly.

Clorinda didn't even give Erik the slightest look of interest, and didn't move from her spot. After giving out a huge sigh, Erik limped towards the doorway and opened it up so he and Christine could enter. Once the door was open, a large cloud of dust exited making way for them. Christine gasped in excitement as she stared at the beauty within the cottage. Inside was nothing more than a family area with a few old couches that looked as if they belonged to the king of England himself and a fire place used for cooking. Erik pointed to the loft area, and motioned her to go up the steps.

"There's a bed upstairs if you want to go have a look. I can't climb the stairs, but your welcomed to go ahead."

Christine walked up the old wooden steps that consisted of nothing more than the bark of some trees, and ended up in the bedroom. The bed was an old carriage that was cut in half and had the seats removed from it so that a few pillows and blankets could be thrown into it. She had to admit that Erik was an architectural genius when it came to building things out of what ever supplies were available at the time. Everything was perfect and found herself excited about living there. After coming back down the stairs, she smiled at Erik who looked as if he were in a lot of pain.

"How Erik? How did you get that carriage up those steps?"

"I was injured very badly and needed a place to rest my head on. The only thing I found out in those woods was an abandoned carriage. I took the wheels off it and removed the top part of it and hauled it back here before tying a rope to it and dragging it up those stairs. I hope everything is livable Christine, I only want to make you happy."

"Yes Erik, everything is perfect and I am happy."

Erik looked out the window to see Clorinda still sitting up on the horse.

"She's not happy, my own child hates me and I don't blame her. I lied to her Christine, lied to you and her."

"She'll be ok Erik, once she adjusts to you being here she'll come around. It's just that her whole life you've been known as just "Monsieur Kire" a mentor and nothing more. She's just confused about what happens next. I mean her whole life she's known you as one thing and now she knows you as something else, I'd be mad too."

"I don't understand it though, she's called me father before by mistake. She's told me before that she wishes that I were her father. Well now I am and it's like she was lying to me the whole time."

"No Erik, she wasn't lying to you. She was telling you the truth but she knew you then as Monsieur Kire. She was certain that you weren't her father and that your kindness to her made her want you to be it. Now that she know you as her father it's just confusing to her to think that you knew the whole time and didn't say anything to her about it."

"I'm going to turn in for the evening Christine. Would you help me to bed please? I'd hate to ask you to go out and grab our bags because that is a gentleman's job but since I'm in agony it would be for the best."

"Yes Erik, I'll get Clorinda to help me."

"Please, don't bother the child with my burden."

"Nonsense Erik I'll go out and get them as soon as I'm finished helping you to bed."

Christine helped Erik easily up the stairs as she kept her arms around him. After sitting him down on the bed, she lied him back and covered him up after propping his injured leg up on some pillows.

"Sleep now Erik and I'll go outside and grab our belongings."

After going back downstairs, Christine walked outside and began to untie her bags from off of the horse as Clorinda still sat there in anger.

"The inside of it is nice, would you want to come see?"

"I don't want to live here in this stupid cottage and I don't want to live with that liar. I want to go home to Paris, where I belong."

"Oh Clorinda, I know that you're mad at Erik, even at me because of what we did but it was for your safety. Erik cared about you so much that he thought by you knowing would put you in danger."

"What about what he did to you mother? He married you when I didn't even say he could! He doesn't deserve you mother! Not him or any other woman! He's a monster! A monster for how he acts around people! For how he acts around me!"

"Clorinda! don't you ever speak of him that way! He has been so good to you and I. you might not know it, but he saved me from so much pain. All he ever did was love me and I owed him my hand in marriage."

"He's never going to be my father! I will never call him father, and I will never speak to him again!"

"That's a cruel punishment Clorinda."

"Cruel? Cruel? He's the cruel one Mother! He gave me this scar that's on my face! Why did you ever have me with such a monster?"

Christine was sick and tired of Clorinda's nonsense that she tore her from off of the horse's back and held her to her face.

"Now you listen to me young lady! As long as you live in your father's house you will respect him. I don't care if you don't call him father but you will respect him. You will not say a bad word about him while your under that roof or so help me God, I'll thrash that dirty mouth of yours. I should punish you for that little stunt you pulled back in Italy. What were you thinking? Making that poor man try and run to you? You know that he's hurt his leg and may I remind you how he got that way? Saving you Clorinda! So the next time you want to say something mean about Monsieur Kire I'd take a good look in the mirror as to who the real mean person is."

After letting Clorinda go, she handed her a bag.

"Help me carry these inside."

Clorinda picked up the bag and followed her mother to the doorway. Before letting Clorinda inside she turned to face her with serious eyes.

"Now remember what I said young lady, not a word!"

Clorinda's eyes faced her mothers before she nodded.

"Yes Mother."

Christine then moved aside and let Clorinda enter before shutting the door of the cottage, and leaving the outside world abandoned for yet another night.

**More to come soon!**


	68. You're Nothing but a Monster

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews! Nothing much, just another great chapter!! I'm so excited cause I just bought my phantom of the opera tickets!!! Whoo hoo! Anyway keep reading and I love any feedback that is possible!! **

The next morning, Erik awoke and was in a lot of pain. He felt that he had pushed himself more than he should have the day before, especially with trying to run after Clorinda. He knew though that lying still was the best possible thing for him. As he lied there looking out the window all he could think about was his angel Christine. Yes he had lied to her, but she was here with him now and that's all that mattered. He was finally married to the one girl he cared about and now she belonged to him. There would be no more fighting for her hand in marriage nor would there be any fighting over love. No he had her hand in marriage and now the only fighting that would occur would be over some sort of disagreement. Erik rolled over to see Christine lying fast asleep next to him, causing him to smile. She looked so peaceful when she slept, and now that she was his wife, it was an even better reason to smile at her beauty. He ran his fingers through her brown curly locks as she kept sleeping causing her to stir in her sleep. Once she opened her eyes, Erik smiled at her causing her to smile back.

"Erik sweetie, what time is it?"

"I don't know Christine I just woke up."

"How do you feel?"

"I'm in a lot of pain that's for sure."

Christine sat up, and Erik pulled her back down beside him.

"Don't get up yet, I like it when you lie next to me. It makes me feel better when you're herewith me."

Christine smiled at him, and ran her fingers through his blonde hair before giving him a quick kiss on the fore head.

"I'll be back as soon as I check on Clorinda."

After Christine got to her feet, she walked away leaving Erik alone once more. Just as he lied himself back down, he heard Christine scream causing him to immediately grab his staff and head down the stairs despite all the pain he was in.

"What's wrong Christine?"

Christine smiled at Erik and shook her head.

"Sorry Erik, when I came down stairs Clorinda tried to scare me. I didn't mean to scream as if something were wrong."

"That's fine, I'm going to sit down and work on my music for a while."

"Erik sweetie, I would like it even more if you could help us get something for breakfast."

Erik thought a few seconds, and then nodded.

"There's a berry bush not to far into the woods, and the brook is right outside. I'll go pick us some berries and perhaps you could make some hot jam."

Christine nodded, and gently kissed him on the lips.

"Be careful, and take Clorinda with you."

Hearing this made Clorinda so angry. She didn't want to go with Erik into the woods just because of the undeniable fact that she hated him. Her mother could push her to be respectful all she wanted, but she didn't have to be around him. Figuring that her mother would make her go no matter what, she threw on her cloak, and followed Erik out the door. He was limping pretty badly, and cringed as he sat himself up on his horse. After getting himself comfortable enough, he looked down at Clorinda waiting for her to reach up to him but she never did. Instead, she walked beside the horse keeping her head towards the ground, never facing Erik.

"You know Clorinda, you don't have to be this way. I know that you're just angry with me for keeping everything a secret for you. You're whole life I've treated you like my daughter and now that you know you've been treating me very different. I love your mother with all my heart and I just want us to be a happy family. You have a mother and a father who love you with all their hearts."

"You're not my father Erik! You're a monster and nothing more!"

That had shut Erik up from saying another word. His heart had begun to hurt and he tried to hold back the tears that wanted to flow. He stayed quiet even when they approached the berry bush. Erik watched Clorinda begin to pick the dark purple berries and pile them into her cloak without saying a word. Once her cloak was filled up, she tied it together and hooked it to the side of the horse.

"Would you like to ride with me Clorinda?"

Clorinda didn't answer, and walked in front of the horse as Erik kept his eyes on her.

"Clorinda, I was thinking that we could talk alone before going back into the cottage."

"No Monsieur Kire, I don't want to speak to you! I want you to leave me alone and go away for good!"

At that moment, Clorinda began to run faster and faster and out of Erik's sight. Quickly Erik forced his horse to gallop faster to catch up to Clorinda.

"Clorinda! Come back at once!"

Yelling was no use, because Clorinda kept running. The cottage was getting closer and the only thing stopping him was a small rock wall. Once the horse jumped over it, a black wolf was there waiting for them. Taken by surprise, the wolf immediately snarled at the horse, causing it to stand on it's back legs and stumble backwards. Erik immediately lost his balance, causing him to fall off the horse who then fell on it's back. Once Erik hit the ground, he hit his head up against the rock wall as the wolf kept growling at him. The loud noise had caused Christine to come out of the cottage to see the horror that was playing in front of her eyes. Seconds later, Clorinda ran up to her and clung to her dress in fright. Erik lied there half conscious looking at the wolf who was now only inches away from his throat.

"Erik! Oh my God!"

Before Erik could even take one last glance at the wolf, it turned around and started heading towards Christine and Clorinda. As Erik lied there looking up at the sky he noticed that a large heavy branch was dangling from one of the trees. It was his only chance at saving his family so as fast as he could Erik crawled over to his horse who was standing right next to the tree and forced him to kick the trunk with it's hind legs. Once he did, the branch came crashing down onto the wolf, crushing it and saving his family. Before he could even see if they were alright, Erik passed out from the blow to his head. When he awoke, everything on him screamed in pain. His legs felt as if they were literally falling off and his shoulders were so stiff. The back of his head however was so heavy that he couldn't even lift it off his pillow. To the side of him was a lit candle making the room a comfortable dim brightness and less painful to his eyes. He knew that his mask was off just by the feel of the atmosphere touching his distorted flesh. Seconds later, Christine was at his side with a bowl in her hand. She sat it down on the night table, before taking a seat beside him.

"Oh my poor Erik, thank God you're ok."

"Chr….Christine, oh my angel of music."

"Shh…save your strength. I have brought you something."

He watched as Christine bent over and came back with a small cloth that was loaded with something moist and tied at the top. She then easily lifted up his head and placed the bundle under it before setting his head back down. It was cold, what ever his angel had placed underneath his head was as cold as winter and it was wet. Erik tried to reach his hand to touch it, but Christine stopped him.

"I found some left over snow and ice sickles down by the brook. It will help take down the swelling of your bump. You had a nasty fall today and want to cure it as soon as I can."

"Clorinda….. it's all my fault I tried to talk to her and she ran from me."

Christine immediately stopped him from saying another word.

"No Erik, it wasn't your fault. Our daughter has mistreated you in such a cruel way. If not for her running today you wouldn't be where you are now. We could have been killed today because of her disrespectfulness. I told her that she is punished until further notice and until she starts to respect you and think about what she's done."

"Oh Christine, don't make her do this. It is one thing to respect me but the way she acts around me is as if she doesn't want to do that either. No, if she hates me then that is her choice. She unfortunately inherited her father's stubbornness along with his anger and you shouldn't have to suffer from it."

"I love you Erik so much and I just want our baby to love you too."

"Do you know what she called me today Christine?"

"No what?"

"She told me that I wasn't her father and that I'm nothing more than a monster."

"No, she didn't Erik."

"It's ok, she's probably right how can I force someone to love me Christine? I even tried to force you to love me and at one point that didn't work either. Oh look at me Christine, just look at me."

Christine couldn't help but shed a few tears. How dare her daughter call Erik a monster? He was such a kind and loving man that who ever said such things should be killed. Instead of continuing to think about it, she reached over for the bowl and mixed the contents up with a wooden spoon.

"You've been out all day Erik, and I've made jam."

"That's very sweet of you but I'm not hungry."

"Nonsense you need something in your system now eat it before I force it in your mouth."

Christine then scooped up a spoonful of the jam and began to feed it to him. Once he had enough, Christine set aside the bowl and tucked him in before blowing out the candle.

"Sweet dreams my love."

Once Erik was asleep, Christine walked down stairs to find Clorinda sitting on her bed wide awake. She immediately sat beside her daughter who was in her nightgown and slapped her. Clorinda touched her face in pain, and looked at her mother with a sense of confusion.

"That was for calling your father a monster."

"He is mother! He's a monster and nothing more!"

"I don't care if you like him or not Clorinda! He is your father and you will respect him! Let me hear you call him something cruel one more time and you won't be able to sit for a week."

"Maybe I won't be here in a week! Maybe I'll go join a band of gypsies and be out of your life for good!"

"Oh a band of gypsies? What makes them better than us Clorinda? Do you know that your father did that when he was your age? Do you know what they did to him? They locked him in a cage and called him a freak! There is not but one gypsy camp that doesn't know who your father once was. Once they see the scar on your face they'll know who's offspring you are and lock you up just as he was. Your father has had a rough life Clorinda, and he has been trying to make yours a better one. Each time you betray him or call him something cruel, you're hurting his heart. He loves you very much and would do anything for you. So when ever you think the grass is greener on the other side I suggest you go there because I won't stop you."

With that, Christine rose to her feet and left Clorinda alone. After walking back upstairs to Erik's bed, she lied down beside him and watched over his body. The only movements from his body. Was from him breathing as he moaned in agony. Christine knew though that it was best for Erik if he slept through his pain instead of being awake through it. The next morning, Erik awoke, and noticed that Christine was lying asleep beside him. He easily rose to his feet and walked down the stairs to get a drink. Down in the kitchen, Erik drank a glass of water as he glanced over at something that was covered up in a sheet. After placing the glass down. Erik limped over to the sheet and pulled it off as the dust flew everywhere. When it cleared, he noticed that it was an old broken piano. He then remembered placing it there years ago. It seemed like he hadn't played forever, and immediately sat down and ran his fingers over the keys.

Once Erik began to play a soft song, he noticed Clorinda appear at his side. He ignored her, and kept playing as if she wasn't there. He wasn't wearing his wig or mask and he really didn't care. Seconds later, Clorinda sat down next to him, and watched as he pressed his fingers over the keys.

"Monsieur Kire?"

Erik didn't answer her, and kept playing the piano as she sat there next to him.

"Monsieur Kire?"

"Can't you see that I'm playing?"

"Monsieur Kire, can I say something?"

"You can say anything you want."

"I'm sorry for calling you a monster."

Erik didn't answer her, and kept playing.

"Monsieur Kire, I don't expect you to answer me, but please hear me when I say that I'm sorry for calling you a monster. I'm just angry that you married my mother and that you lied to me my whole life."

Erik kept playing, and then sat her up on his lap.

"Look Clorinda, I've done some real stupid things in my life and lying to you was one of them. If you never forgive me then I can understand, but it hurts me when you call me cruel things. Hearing them come from your mouth hurts my heart so bad and makes me wish that I never loved your mother in the first place."

"I'm still mad at you Monsieur Kire."

Erik continued to play as Clorinda sat on his lap. He was so angry with himself for lying to his daughter, but knew that it was for her own good. After the song ended, Erik placed her hands on the keys, and placed his hands over hers.

"What are you doing Monsieur Kire?"

"You've always wanted to learn how to play and so now I'll teach you."

Clorinda pulled her hands away and looked up at her father.

"No Monsieur Kire, I wanted to learn how to play the organ, not the piano. You're too busy with your music that you don't even listen to me when I talk to you."

"Nonsense girl, I always listen to you even when I don't like what's coming out of your mouth."

Erik placed her hands back over the keys and lied his hands over hers.

"Now the only difference between the organ and the piano is sound. You still need to know what a b flat is to play a b flat just as you need to know what an A minor is to play an A minor. Now…" he replied as he hit the B key. "that is a b flat. I want you to listen to me and watch my hands as I play. Once I get done I want you to repeat it."

Erik then ran his fingers up the piano hitting each key making a low sound get high in pitch. Afterwards, Clorinda began to so the same, missing keys as she ran her fingers up the piano. Erik immediately stopped her and shook his head.

"No, no no! did you not just see what I did? Every key Clorinda! Every key."

Erik then ran his fingers over every key once more as Clorinda watched him. Afterwards, Clorinda looked up at him, and sighed.

"You don't have to yell at me Erik."

"Excuse me young lady, you will not call me by that name. Now I will control my temper if you show me some respect. I don't care if you don't call me father but you will not call me by my first name. It's very disrespectful and I know that your mother has told you about it time and time again."

"Yes Monsieur Kire."

"Now, play."

Clorinda lied her hands on the keys and began to play what Erik had just played. After she had done it correctly, Erik opened his music, and lied a sheet of it on the top of the piano.

"Now we're getting somewhere. I'm going to play this one line and then I want you to do the same."

As Erik played the first line of Mary had a little lamb as Clorinda looked up at him.

"Don't look at me, watch my hands, my hands Clorinda."

Clorinda's eyes immediately darted down to his hands as she watched him finish the first verse.

"Your turn."

Clorinda looked up at Erik, and nervously placed her hands on the keys.

"Monsieur Kire, how did you learn to play?"

"I taught myself when I was about your age. This was my first piano that I practiced on once I escaped from the gypsies."

"And what did you do? Live here until you were older?"

"No, I was captured only a week after escaping and taken to Paris where I was saved by Madam Giry. Afterwards I grew up practicing the organ and then meeting your mother."

Clorinda looked back down at the piano and tried to play the first verse of Mary had a little lamb, but couldn't complete it. She sounded so horrible and out of tune. She waited for Monsieur Kire to stop her, but he never did. Instead, she stopped herself, and sat there in silence.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because I sounded horrible."

"That's no reason to give up. Practice my dear, makes perfect."

"Yea but no one could ever sound as horrible as me."

"Do you think I sounded great the first time I placed my hands over these keys? No, I sounded just as bad if not worse. Your mother sounded horrible the first time I ever heard her sing but I saw potential and never gave up on her. She became a diva and I became a great pianist, and someday you shall do the same. I'm going to get some breakfast and I want you to sit here and practice until you get it right."

"Do I have to Monsieur Kire?"

Erik rose to his feet, and grabbed his staff.

"No, you don't have to do anything that you don't want to do but if you want to learn the piano as much as you say you do then you will practice."

After Erik walked over to the fire pit, Clorinda began to practice as Erik told her to do. She was still angry with him, but then again she thought that maybe having him for a father wasn't that bad after all at least when he controlled his temper.

**More to come soon!! R&R please!!**


	69. You alone

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. Keep reading and there's much more to come. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to R&R…thanks!**

Christine awoke to the sunlight shinning in hey eyes from the window. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the sight of birds flying outside the window. When she rolled over, Erik wasn't there beside her any longer but the sound of the piano filled her ears. The sound was horrible, and nothing like the beautiful music Erik always played. As she rose, and began to walk down the stairs, the sound got worse. Once she was down stairs, she noticed that it was Clorinda who was behind the piano.

"Sweetheart? What are you doing?"

Clorinda kept trying to play and stopped when she heard her mother's voice.

"Monsieur Kire is teaching me how to play. He said that I need to practice to get better."

"I thought that you and Monsieur Kire weren't getting along."

"We're not, but I'm respecting him mother."

Then Clorinda began to play once more, as Christine walked over to the fire pit. She was going to place a kettle of water over the fire to make herself some tea but to her surprise, there was already a kettle there over a burning fire. She then noticed Erik sitting two inches away from it keeping his eye on it.

"So this is where you ran off to."

"Yes, I couldn't lie there any longer. It was driving me absolutely crazy being confined to that bed and all. You know me better than to be the one to lie around all day. I came down here to fix myself some tea and then decided to teach Clorinda the piano instead. She's got to practice hard if she wants to be a great pianist like me. It seems that Mary had a little lamb will keep her busy for quit sometime. But forgive my horrible manners, how are you my angel? Would you like some tea? It's just about done."

Christine smiled at her husband, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Yes my angel, I would love a cup of tea. I would love it even more if after breakfast we all took a walk. It's actually very pleasant outside this morning, better than those nasty winter days we've been having."

Erik poured Christine a cup of tea, and handed it to her before pouring himself one.

"Ah but winter is at it's end and soon the flowers that are as beautiful as you will bloom once more and bring the summer's warmth into the air. I would love a walk my angel, but my leg isn't in good spirits today. I think that walking with a staff wouldn't go too well in the woods."

"Then we'll take the horse. A ride would be just as lovely Erik."

"Perhaps, let me deicide how I feel after we eat breakfast."

Christine nodded and began to prepare some more jam for breakfast. Once they had eaten a few biscuits smothered in jam Clorinda tugged on Erik's cloak. Erik looked down at his daughter wondering what she wanted.

"Could you and I take a walk?"

"Yes we're all going to go. You, me and your mother."

"No, I was wondering if maybe you and I could go alone."

Christine who seemed surprised at this gesture nodded at Erik to go. Once they were outside, Erik climbed up onto his horse and was surprised to see Clorinda wanting to climb up with him as well.

"Wouldn't you'd rather walk than be up here with me?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you and it be kind of hard to do if I walked."

Erik began to ride with Clorinda sat in front of him as they descended into the woods on his horse.

"I've been practicing all morning as you've told me to do."

"That's great Clorinda, practice truly makes perfect and hopefully one day you'll get to be as good as you want to be."

"I've never had a father before Monsieur Kire, and I'm sorry that I've been causing you problems lately. I know sometimes I treat you with disrespect but when I'm mad it's just a natural reaction. I'm glad that you're my father because my whole life you've treated me so kind."

"Clorinda it's not hard to treat you and your mother kindly because I love both of you so much."

"Don't I disappoint you though? I'm probably the worst daughter around."

"No Clorinda, you're the best daughter in the whole world. The first time I laid eyes on you I fell in love. You and your mother mean more to me than life itself and I would do anything to make you and your mother happy."

Erik stopped at the brook that was far back in the woods, and lifted Clorinda down off of the horse before walking to the edge of it to have a seat. Clorinda through small rocks into the water as Erik sat watching her. He couldn't have been more happy to know that Clorinda loved him than he had ever been in his whole life.

"Monsieur Kire?"

"Yes?"

"When are we going to go back to the opera house? I miss Petri and Madam Giry."

"We shall return soon enough and when we do I'm sure they'll be happy to see you too. I just needed some time alone with you and your mother but we shall return soon enough."

"When summer comes again could we go swimming?"

"Yes, sure."

Clorinda then continued to throw rocks into the water as Erik watched. Erik smiled as he watched his little girl stand before him because he couldn't help but notice how much alike they were. When Clorinda was born, she had definitely become his twin in every way. It seemed as if they had sat at that brook all day, doing nothing more than talking and spending well needed time with each other. When night began to fall, Erik knew that if he didn't return soon Christine would get very worried and wind up coming to look for him.

"Come on Clorinda, we better get back before your mother begins to worry about us."

Clorinda yawned, and hopped up on the horse with Erik as he began to get them back to the cottage. Once they arrived, Erik tied his horse up to a tree and walked inside with Clorinda. The cottage was lit by candle light, and Christine was no where in sight.

"Christine?" called Erik as he began to look around in worriment.

Seconds later, Christine came through the door carrying a lantern. She removed the hood of her cloak and ran to Erik hugging him as if he were back from the dead. Erik hugged her back and looked his angel in the eyes.

"Christine, where have you been?"

"Might I ask you the same question! I've been worried sick about you and Clorinda, you've been gone all day. I thought that maybe you got hurt in the woods…..please never ever do this to me again!"

The rage in Christine's voice, sent shivers down Erik's spine. Clorinda immediately jumped in front of Erik and looked up at her mother.

"No Mother, please don't be mad at him. It's my fault, I was too occupied with throwing stones into the brook to keep track of time. It's not papa's fault I swear."

After hearing that, both Erik's and Christine's eyes darted to Clorinda.

"Papa?" questioned Christine with such surprise.

"Is it wrong to call him that?" asked Clorinda with such curiosity.

"No Clorinda, I'm glad you're calling him that."

Clorinda hugged Christine, and ran to her bed. Erik smiled at Christine and helped her remove her cloak.

"I like the sound of that Christine."

"So do I Erik. Go tuck her in and meet me upstairs."

Erik gave her a quick kiss, and walked over to Clorinda's bed and tucked her in.

"Sleep tight Clorinda."

"Goodnight Monsieur Kire."

Erik looked at Clorinda with such confusion, and had a seat at the end of her bed.

"Clorinda, I kind of liked it when you called me Papa."

Clorinda sat up, and hugged Erik with her small arms.

"I like calling you that too, but I also like calling you Monsieur Kire. It's just so hard to stop calling you something that I like calling you."

Erik looked away and got to his feet to walk away. Clorinda lied down and blew out the candle at her bedside.

"Papa?"

Erik immediately turned around and smiled at Clorinda as she smiled back at him.

"Goodnight Clorinda, I love you."

"Me too Monsieur Kire."

Erik then walked up the stairs to get to his room where Christine was waiting for him. He limped over to the mirror, and began to get undressed as Christine watched him from the bed. From the mirror, Erik saw her looking at him as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Something wrong Christine?"

"No, I just like watching you. Sometimes you undress in the most elegant way possible."

Erik smirked and continued to take off his shirt to change it into his loose white night shirt. Afterwards, he easily unbuttoned his trousers and took them off to replace them with looser ones. Once he was completely in his night clothes, Erik began to limp over to the bed when he tripped and fell flat on the floor causing his mask to fall off his face and slide across it. Christine immediately jumped out of bed and ran to his side. She tried to get under his arm when he stopped her.

"No, I can do it myself!" he shouted in such rage.

"Erik, you're hurt let me help you."

"No! just…..just let me do it myself."

Christine backed up and picked his mask up from off the floor, as she watched Erik brace the end of the bed and slowly push himself up to his feet. Once he sat himself on the bed, Erik lied down and moaned in pain as the injury from his leg began to pain him once more. Christine lied beside him, and handed Erik the white mask offering to place it back over his disfigured flesh.

"Thanks, but I don't think it's healthy for me to constantly keep it placed over my face. Sometimes sleeping without it gives my flesh fresh air and a break from constantly being covered."

After setting the mask down on the night stand, he noticed Christine analyzing his disfigured flesh.

"You're not kidding, maybe keeping that mask off for a while is the best thing to do."

Erik pulled the covers over him and Christine and ran his fingers through her chocolate curls.

"Your hands are so soft my angel."

"More like as cold as death my love."

Christine turned Erik's face to hers, and began to passionately kiss him in the dark.

"I love you Erik."

"As do I my angel."

Erik then deepened the kiss and let his hands wander on her body. When Christine tried to do the same, Erik ached in pain and broke away from the kiss.

"Something wrong?"

"My body hurts dreadfully."

"Where my angel?"

"My knee."

Christine lied her head on Erik's shoulder and began to gently rub his injured knee as she received comfort from her angel.

"That feels amazing Christine."

Before Christine could even answer, the sound of Clorinda's shouting filled the room. Quickly Christine jumped out of bed as Erik tried to do the same but fell flat on his face. He was now alone and on the floor trying to pull himself up. As he got to his feet, he heard Christine begin to shout as well. Erik quickly limped to the stairs and hobbled down each wooden step until he was down on the first floor. Once he was there the front door was open and neither Christine or Clorinda were in sight. After hobbling out the front door, he saw to his horror Christine and Clorinda being drug away by 3 men with horses.

"Hey! Let them go!" shouted Erik as he tried to limp over to them but fell once again. Christine yelled for him, but he couldn't get up.

One of the men jumped down from off of his horse and walked over to Erik's body.

"The Countess has warned me about you Monsieur. She told me to take what ever precautions were necessary to get the lady away from the likes of you!" he replied.

Erik looked up at the man with such confusion and was then kicked in the chest by one of the man's boots.

"Erik!" shouted Christine with such fear.

Afterwards the man jumped back on his horse and lead them away as Erik lied there helpless and in pain. Christine and his daughter was all he could think about and knew that if he didn't act fast he was never going to see them again. Quickly Erik pulled himself to his feet and hobbled over to his horse and climbed onto his back before galloping into the darks woods. Faster and faster he forced his horse to run so he could catch up to them. Once he made it to the river, Erik saw them crossing over it as Christine and Clorinda tried to fight their way free from the men's clutches. The river was rough, but Erik forced his horse to press forward. One of the men looked behind him and noticed Erik getting pretty close to them.

"Seems as if we have ourselves a guest."

"Let my wife and child go or so help me God I'll…."

"Do what? Fall off your horse? Please let me have the pleasure of helping you."

With that being said, the man took out his bow an arrow and shot Erik in the shoulder causing him to fall off his horse and land in the rough waters of the river.

"Erik! Erik!" Christine was furious as she watched Erik struggle against the current of the river.

"Help him! don't let him drown! Help him damn it!" shouted Christine.

The men didn't listen to her, and kept moving forward as Erik got further and further away. As Erik kept struggling in the waters, his leg was caught on the rein of his horse, causing his horse to walk in terrified circles.

"Sto….stop moving!" shouted Erik as he tried to get a hold of the reins that were attached to his foot. Erik only had his one good arm because his other one had an arrow pierced through it. It was at that second his horse got scared, and began to run through the waters with Erik still attached by the foot. The pull was so painful on leg along with the rocks of the river's bottom hitting his back as he was drug.

"Stop it! Stop it! Wow boy!" Erik tried all he could to stop his horse from running, but couldn't get his attention. Just then as his horse jumped over a huge rock, Erik hit the back of his head against it causing him to black out and continue to be drug through the woods unconscious.

**More to come soon! **


	70. Handsome at last

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. Sorry that I haven't been updating as much as I should. I've been working like crazy and now I have Christmas shopping to do on my time off. Anyway here's the next chapter so keep reading and don't forget to R&R….**

Erik had lost track of how long he had been drug because after hitting his head on a large rock he had passed out. When he awoke, he was in such dyer pain and still attached to the reigns of his horse. As the blurriness cleared from his eyes, Erik noticed that his horse had stopped walking and was eating the grass. Erik moaned, and tried to sit up to un hook his leg from the reign. As he sat up, his horse began to walk again causing his leg to be pulled on.

"Would you stop moving for five minutes you retched beast!"

His horse stopped once more and began to eat the grass giving Erik the chance to sit himself up and unhook his leg from the reign. When he was free, he lied back on the cold ground taking deep breaths to calm himself down. His head was pounding, and his leg was in agony. His wife and child had been taken, and he was going to find out from who and when he did may God have mercy on their souls. After crawling over to the edge of the river, Erik looked down to see his reflection as nothing more than a bloody scratched up mesh. After placing his hands into the water and cupping a handful he splashed it on his flesh to wipe away the blood. When he looked back down into the water he saw scabs and a gash on his skull deep enough to be an ant sized grand canyon. Erik ran his fingers over it only to feel more pain at the touch of it.

"For the love of God and all that is good."

Erik knew that he was going to need a few stitches placed in it if not more. He quickly ripped his white shirt and tied a piece of it tightly over the gash in his head to stop the bleeding in it. He then tore another piece of it and tied it tightly over his ribs to stop the pain from being kicked in them so many hours ago. There was an arrow sticking out of his arm, and he knew that he couldn't go on without pulling it out. After biting down on his shirt, Erik pulled the arrow out of his flesh, causing him to yell in agony. He now looked like a living hell but wasn't stopping his journey. After struggling to his feet, Erik walked back over to his horse and took the reins in his hands.

"Your holiday is over you retched beast. You drug me half across the damn Italian border to eat a patch of measly grass and now you'll take me back to where we need to go."

Erik climbed up onto it's back, and forced his horse to come back from where they came. It was still dark outside, and the only sound was from the crickets chirping in the moon light. Once they were back at the rock where Erik hit his head, he looked ahead and remembered Christine being taken away through the woods ahead of him.

"Let's go." he replied giving his horse a kick to get going. As he began to trek into the darks woods, Erik kept his eye out for anything that would tell him where Christine was taken. He kept his eyes to the ground, following any foot prints that were from a horse possibly even Christine's horse. It was defiantly going to be a long journey and when he found Christine's kidnappers he was going to have them pay.

Christine kept looking back behind her, thinking that maybe Erik was right behind them. It seemed as if she had been riding on her horse for hours, and her hopes of Erik being alright slowly slimmed. Clorinda who was sitting beside her, snuggled her head into Christine's cloak as she looked up at her.

"Do you think Papa's ok?"

"I hope so sweetie, I sure do hope so."

"Where are we going mother?"

"If I knew I'd tell you."

Once the woods cleared, a large palace stood in front of them just as the sun rose over it's horizon making it glow as if a large candle were behind it. Both hers and Clorinda's eyes widened as they got closer and closer to it's beauty. The palace was all sculpted in pure white sand stone with red trim and a wall to protect it from any intruders. Christine didn't know where they were, but she was sure going to find out. As they got closer, she watched as one of the men flung his arm up and the large doors around the wall to open to let them in. Once Christine could see the inside of it, she noticed a large garden of grape vines surround the premises. Surely who ever lived there loved wine or grape jelly. Once the doors closed, the men helped Clorinda and Christine down off of the horse, and ordered them to follow into the palace. Neither Christine or Clorinda spoke, and just did as they were told and entered with the men.

The hallway was long and dark but beautiful with it's stained glass windows. Clorinda tried to touch one of them, but Christine stopped her and kept walking forward. When they arrived at a large closed door, they stopped, and one of the men opened it and motioned Christine to go in with Clorinda. Christine did as she was told, and walked in hand and hand with Clorinda. When the men stayed back, she looked at them in confusion.

"You're not coming?"

"The countess prefers to see you alone." Replied one of the men.

Christine and Clorinda walked forward and that's when they saw the throne with an older woman sitting in it. She was an old beautiful woman with perm gray hair and dressed in an elegant blue gown. It took Christine a few moments to recognize her and when she realized who she was in front of she gasped.

"Mrs. DeChangy!"

"That's Countess to you Ms. Daae."

Christine looked away from her, and shook her head.

"No, I'm known as Mrs. Kire now."

The old woman got to the edge of her throne and looked down upon her in confusion.

"Mrs. Kire? Where is your husband? My men only found you and killed the monster."

Christine didn't want to bring any more attention to Erik so decided to lie to her.

"He died in the war. It's just me and my daughter now."

"You mean my Granddaughter."

It was Raoul's mother who stood before her, and Christine realized that she must have seen the birth certificate with Raoul's name on it.

"Did you hear me Ms. Daae?"

Christine faced the old woman who she never really liked even when she was child and wanted nothing more than for Erik to come through the doors and save her.

"Yes, I did hear you. What do you want with me and my daughter?"

"Seeing that you did marry my son right before he died it makes you the Countess and now you and my granddaughter will live here with me and be treated like the royalty that you are."

"Please I appreciate your offer, but you must understand that I can't live here."

"And why on earth not?"

"Because I did already have a life where I was. I have friends and family where I was and I wouldn't want to be in any other place."

"Ah but you don't understand, the girl is my grandchild and next in line to be countess. She is Raoul's daughter and now she will live here with me weather you stay or not."

Christine squeezed her fists in anger, and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Raoul is not her father! My husband is her father!"

The countess stepped down from her throne, and looked Christine in the face as if she were going to punish her.

"You would swear on that to God?"

"Yes I would. Raoul and I never slept together and then when he died your other monster of a son raped me. My husband killed him and he killed that evil demon Colum. Your sons were all nothing but a pack of vicious monsters and you're the queen of them all. I will not be staying here and neither will Clorinda. She is going home with me and there's nothing you can do about it."

Seconds later, the countess snapped her fingers and her guards came into the room. She looked at them with evil eyes and pointed to Christine and Clorinda.

"Lock the song bird up in the dungeon and as for the child make sure she stays where no one can save her."

The guards then hauled Christine and Clorinda away as they screamed and tried to get loose.

It seemed that Erik had been riding for hours before he came upon the palace. Guards were guarding every corner of the building along with a large wall that was blocking the entrance. Erik knew that if he approached the palace walls looking as he did the guards would surly shoot him before even letting him enter. As he was thinking of a way to get into the palace, Erik noticed a guard riding away from the palace giving him a great idea. Quickly Erik galloped behind the trees keeping up with the guard. When they were out of the Palace's site, Erik rode out of the trees and in front of the guards horse causing the guard's horse to be scared and stand up on his hind legs and falling on his back automatically crushing the guard. Erik immediately jumped off his horse, and undressed the guard and then undressed himself. After dressing the guard in his bloody clothes Erik placed on the blue guard jacket and hat. He still looked like a mess, but at least he looked like a guard now. Before getting up onto the guard's horse, Erik drug the body over to the bushes to hide him. Erik then jumped up onto the horse, and began to ride back to the palace. Once he was there, the guards must have spotted him, because the gates of the wall opened and he rode in. inside was gardens of grapes and flowers. Erik jumped down off of the horse, and walked inside the palace to find Christine.

Erik had to get cleaned up before he went any further. If someone spotted his deformity, the guards would surly kill him. After walking down the hallway, he slipped into the first door that was open and locked the door behind him. After walking over to the wardrobe that was in the room, Erik rummaged through the clothes that were in it and took out a crisp white shirt and a pair of fresh black trousers. As he searched for a cummerbund he found a black jacket to place over the white shirt and then found the cummerbund he was looking for. It was just his size and the color of blood red. Once he lied all the clothes out on a chair that was in the room, Erik stripped all of his clothes off and walked over to a dresser that had a basin of water sitting on top of it and began to wash the dirt off of his skin. He hadn't had a bath in days, and the tone of his skin was showing it. After running the water over his dirty flesh, the once dark color turned into his regular pale tone once more making him clean. His cuts on his chest and arm were visible but not a problem, he could cover them with the shirt and jacket. The problem was the gash on the top of his head because it stuck out like a sore thumb. After dressing himself, Erik began to open the drawers of the dresser, and noticed a small container sitting in one of them so picked it up to see what it was. As Erik held the small container in front of his eyes, he noticed that it was flesh colored makeup. It was then that Erik got the great idea of putting it over his gash so that who ever saw him wouldn't notice. After rubbing the cold cream over his gash, Erik smiled at himself in the mirror when the gash was no more. The gash was no longer visible, but his deformity was which was no good. Curious, Erik took some more of the cream, and rubbed it onto his deformed flesh, making that disappear as well.

Erik stood there looking at himself in the mirror and smiled at what he saw. For once in his life he looked handsome and like a normal man. It was then that their was a knock at the door, and Erik opened it to see a guard standing there in front of him. The guard looked at Erik with such confusion before speaking to him.

"Can I help you with something monsieur?"

"Sorry, I'm a guest here and became lost."

"Are you here to see the Countess?"

"Yes I am. If you wouldn't mind directing me to her it would be appreciated."

The guard nodded, and led Erik down the hall. How differently he was treated when he didn't look like a monster.

Once he came to a room with a throne, that is when he first saw the countess.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Erik stepped forward, and knelt before her.

"Madam, my name is Monsieur Erik and I'm the prince of Persia."

This had interested the Countess who smiled at him as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

"Prince you say?"

"Yes Madam. I am the prince and I have come here in hopes of spending time with you."

"What for?"

"My father thinks that it would be good to watch some one of your status and learn how to treat a lady. In return I can play the piano for you and write a composure just for you."

The countess shooed the guard away, and patted the seat beside her.

"You have a deal young Erik."

Erik sat down next to the countess, and tried not to stare at her.

"You're quit handsome young Erik. Do you have a special princess in your life?"

"No Madam Countess I do not."

The countess touched his leg, and smiled at him.

"Maybe after learning what it's like to treat a lady you will return the kindness to me. I would love to be your queen."

Erik just sat there and knew that it was going to be a long night but lying was his best way to find Christine…..

**More to come! Happy Thanksgiving **


	71. Blood

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. I haven't been able to get my latest chapter up on the web cause my computer crashed. I'm up now so enjoy and don't forget to R&R!!**

After the Countess removed her hand off of Erik's thigh some of his nervousness calmed down. He then saw the Countess get to her feet and motion Erik to follow her. He did as he was told and walked with her down the long dark hallway. When they came to a dining room, the Countess had a seat in her throne and motioned Erik to take a seat across from her. When he was seated, the Countess smiled at him making him even more nervous than he already was. He watched at she motioned a guard to come over to her and when one did she whispered into his ear. Once the guard left the Countess glanced over at Erik full of such happiness.

"Tell me my young prince, have you ever made love to a woman?"

Erik didn't know what to say to that sort of question. He knew that if he said yes it would be a disgrace to him as playing the part as prince. He learned years ago that most prince's were banned from making love to a woman until they got married. He didn't want to say no either because he knew that the Countess would probably want to get him laid for sure by some wench or worse herself. After feeling the warmth of her hands touching his leg he knew that she wanted his body and soul for sure.

"No my Countess I have not."

Hearing this made the Countess smile so devilishly at him causing Erik to look away and have second thoughts about what he just said.

"Well have I got a huge surprise for you my young prince."

Just then the doors of the dining room opened and Erik turned when heard the familiar voice of Christine screaming. When he looked at her he saw the guard handling her violently as she kicked and screamed. How badly he wanted to stop it but he knew that it was best to just stay quiet as if he didn't care. When the guard sat her in a chair beside Erik he began to tie her arms and legs to it so that she couldn't get loose. The Countess snarled at Christine as she gave her a dirty look.

"This my prince is Christine the little song bird. She'll be the guinea pig in your lessons here at the palace."

Erik looked over at Christine and knew that she didn't notice him with all the makeup on his face.

"Go ahead my prince the first lesson in how to treat a lady is respect. Go ahead and introduce yourself to her."

Erik turned to face Christine once more and was about to open his mouth to speak to her when Christine interrupted him.

"Speak to me and I'll hurt you so much that you won't be able to speak for a week."

This made Erik nervous so he just turned away and didn't even speak a word.

"Don't be so cruel to him you little song bird."

Before Erik could speak his dinner was sat down in front of him switching the subject completely. He wasn't that hungry anymore and the scent of the food was making his stomach churn in agony. The Countess however continued her lesson without any hesitation what so ever.

"Next lesson my prince. A real gentleman always cuts the lady's meat."

Erik looked over at Christine's plate and reached across her arm for a knife when she reached over and grabbed it first slicing it over the top of Erik's hand causing him to yell in agony and turn away.

"She cut me Countess."

This had made the Countess very angry as she watched Erik wrap his bleeding hand in a napkin.

"Next lesson my love, every lady deserves punishment when punishment is needed."

"What?" questioned Erik as he finished wrapping his hand in the napkin.

"Punish the bitch! She hurt you so hurt her back!"

Erik had never laid a hand on Christine before and he just couldn't start now. He had promised himself years ago that he would jump off the highest train bridge before ever lying a hand on his beloved angel of music. He couldn't refuse though because if he did the Countess would surly suspect something. If he did hit her though the force from his hands could make her bleed. Erik had learned years ago that his hands were not to be taken lightly. Sometimes hitting himself for some of things he did caused himself to bleed. Instead of hitting her, Erik pushed her chair hard causing it to flip over and have Christine land on her back still attached to the chair. It hadn't hurt her which is exactly what Erik wanted and it got the point across.

"Not bad my young prince, but next time go for the face."

After saying that, the Countess snapped her fingers and the guards came to Christine's aid and untied her. The Countess got to her feet and motioned Erik to follow her down the hallway. Once they got to another room with a piano in it the Countess motioned Erik to have a seat at the piano and after he did the guards sat Christine down beside him.

"Go ahead and play my young prince." said the Countess as she sat down on her throne.

Erik wasn't sure what to play. He couldn't play what he wanted to play which was Don Juan because Christine would surly know that it was him for sure. He knew that it was best that she didn't know who he was at least not until he thought of a plan to save her. Instead he decided to play the most simplest song possible, a song that he hated for the life of him, a song that he began to play as a boy to learn the piano. Beethoven's fifth symphony was so easy to play and sometimes Erik wondered why he became so famous. His symphonies were nothing more to him than child's play. As Erik began to play it, he looked over at Christine as she sat there in silence.

"Sing for him Christine."

Hearing this made Christine's blood boil. She didn't bother doing as she was told and stayed quiet as Erik still played. The Countess then stopped Erik from playing and approached Christine with such anger.

"You will play for him!"

"No! I promised my husband that I would play for him and him only."

This made Erik so happy inside to know that she was keeping her promise to sing for him and him only. He would have thought Christine to break her promise to satisfy the Countess but was surprised that she was keeping it.

"You will sing for him or else I'll see to it that you're never able to sing ever again."

When Christine didn't open her mouth to sing, the Countess got to her feet and walked over to the door.

"Keep your song bird company for a while so I can shut down the palace for the night."

When the Countess left, Erik began to play the piano again as Christine sat beside him as quiet as can be.

"You can play that piano all you want but by God I will not sing for the likes of you."

Erik kept playing and was surprised to hear Christine speaking to him with her beautiful voice that he loved more than anything in the world.

"I respect what you're doing. You made your husband a promise and that's a promise that I respect."

Christine's eyes widened at this statement and smiled at him.

"I'm surprised that you don't hate me for not singing to you. I'm sorry for hurting you back in the dining room."

"I would have done the same thing if a stranger reached for my dinner knife too. I'm the prince of Persia by the way."

"You're handsome and deserve better than the Countess."

Erik laughed at Christine's statement and stopped playing to face his beloved angel of music.

"Oh for God sakes I'm not with the Countess. I'm here taking lessons on how to treat women is all. What are you doing here? You're a nice girl, where is your husband?"

"Dead I suppose. I really do miss him ever so much but….but he was shot at by the guards and pulled away on his own horse. The last time I saw him he was bleeding so badly that it be a miracle if he survived. What I wouldn't give to have been able to make love to him one last time. Erik was the notes to my music, the sun to my morning, the inspiration of my voice, he was apart of me and that evil woman kidnapped my child and I to come live here."

"You have a child?"

"Yes a daughter and she's probably very scared at the moment. How I would love to have her in my arms at this very moment."

"I have my way with the Countess and I shall keep her safe for you."

Erik saw Christine's eyes light up at his offer, and couldn't help but hug him. It felt good to have her arms wrapped around him once more, but the pain of her squeezing him was driving him to want to scream. When she let go he sighed in relief and bowed before him.

"Please Madam don't treat me like a king. I said that I'll keep your daughter safe and I will because I think you're very kind."

Before Christine could even thank Erik, the Countess came back into the room and motioned him to follow her. As he walked out of the room he noticed the guards take control of Christine once more making him very angry. As the Countess and Erik walked in the hallway he could only wonder what was going to happen next. When they got to a closed door, the Countess opened it and motioned Erik to follow her. Inside was a large bedroom with a dresser and wardrobe with a great view of the palace from the window.

"You my love can sleep in here. There are two large bedrooms in this palace and this is one of them."

"And what's the other one?"

"My room of course."

"I can't accept this room."

"Oh nonsense my love but if you insist you could always come and stay with me in my room."

Erik knew that he needed to stop giving the Countess chances to insinuate her love on him and by denying his bedroom was a good way of doing it. The last thing he wanted was to be lying in a bed with pink sheets with the Countess.

"No this room will be perfect thank you."

As Erik walked over to his dresser he began to get undressed because he thought that the Countess was long gone. It wasn't only until he had his shirt unbuttoned did he notice her standing behind him. He wanted to know what on earth she wanted and why she was still hanging around the room. He felt her wrap her long old arms around his waist making immediately nervous to her touch.

"Is there something I can help you with Countess?"

"Yes my dress."

Erik immediately backed up and turned to the Countess.

"Excuse me Madam Countess?"

"Erik my love you know that I know how you feel about me. You're a virgin and so I think me giving myself to you would be the right thing to do."

Erik didn't know what to say to her offer. He sure didn't want to go to bed with her and now he wasn't sure what was going to happen. He had never made love to anyone but Christine and always wondered what it would be like to make love to someone besides Christine but after marrying her that urge faded away. Never in all of his thirty eight years of life had anyone come onto him like the Countess was doing. Funny how a little bit of makeup could change a person's thoughts about someone. God only knows what would happen if he wasn't wearing the makeup. He had to switch the subject and fast and the best way to do it was bringing up Christine.

"Countess, may I ask something of you?"

"Yes my love."

"The song bird told me that she has a daughter and I was wondering if maybe you could teach me how to treat children as well as women. It would come in handy just incase I wanted to have a few someday."

"Yes that is a great idea. Tomorrow I shall make sure that Clorinda is at your side from now on. She will be Countess someday and it could be useful for her to know how to treat a prince."

Erik switching the subject had only lasted for a few moments because the Countess tried to once again come onto him, but Erik backed away again.

"Please Countess I hardly know you enough to lie with you. In my country we get to know each other first."

The Countess immediately backed off and smiled at Erik in complete understanding.

"As you wish my young prince. I shall leave you for the night, I shall see you in the morning."

When the Countess left, Erik locked the door behind her and walked back over to the dresser and wrung a cloth out in a basin of water. His face had begun to hurt so much from the makeup being on it that it was a relief to have it come off. Once all the makeup was washed away, Erik looked at himself in the mirror to see that his distorted flesh was red and irritated. After changing into something more comfortable, Erik lied himself down on the bed and tried to sleep. He mostly tossed and turned all night long because his flesh was causing him so much pain. The makeup made his face irritated but he needed to wear it for the sake of his safety. All he could think about was Christine. He loved her so much that all he wanted to do was make love to her and hold her beauty in his arms once more. Early the following morning Erik awoke and dressed himself in his daily attire before walking over to the dresser and applying the makeup to his irritated flesh once more. Just as he was finishing up a knock occurred at the door and when he answered it he saw that it was a guard.

"Breakfast time Monsieur."

Erik nodded, and shut his bedroom door before walking to the dining room to find the Countess and Christine sitting there waiting for him. Christine was tied down to the chair once again like she was the night before. As Erik took his seat the Countess smiled at him with her disgusting expression as she did the day before.

"Good morning my prince."

"Same to you Countess."

"Sleep well?"

"Yes thank you."

As Erik looked over at Christine he smiled at her causing her to smile back.

"Good morning Christine."

"Good morning prince."

As their breakfast's were sat down in front of them Erik waited until the Countess began to eat and wasn't looking so he could untie Christine's hands so she could eat in peace. After untying her hands he cut her pancakes for her without her attempting to hurt him and continued to eat his breakfast. It was awkward being silent for a change but it was better than the Countess starting up another one of her sex conversations again. After breakfast was over and done with Erik followed the Countess into the music room and had a seat at the piano where Christine was forced to sit beside him. Seconds later a guard brought in Clorinda who immediately ran to her mother and hugged her. Seeing this made Erik so happy. How badly he wanted to hug the both of them as well but knew that it was best if he kept up his prince act.

"Now my prince keep your song bird and child tamed while I go have a meeting with some special guests. I'll be back later to have a talk with you my love."

Once the Countess left Erik sat at his piano watching Clorinda and Christine spend some well needed time together. As he began to play Christine came and sat beside him as Clorinda napped on the floor a few feet away.

"Thank you prince. You don't know how much my daughter means to me."

"I think I do and I'm sure your husband would appreciate it too."

"So do you have a mate?"

"you mean a princess?"

"Sure."

"No, I don't that's why I'm in the palace. Once I learn how to treat a lady I shall return to Persia and look for the special one. To be honest I think that anyone who has your little hand should treat you like a princess. You're beautiful and I hope you know it."

"My husband thinks the same. For reuniting my daughter with me I shall sing for you."

This had made Erik very angry. She had promised to sing for him and him only and now she was going to sing for who she thought was a prince.

"No, you promised your husband that you would sing for him and him only. You shouldn't break your promise."

"But what you did for me was great and if you want to hear me sing than I shall sing for you."

"Your husband wouldn't want you to sing for me."

"He would have wanted me to move on."

Erik's blood boiled at the thought of this and continued to play. Seconds later Christine began to sing causing such beauty to make his spirit soar once again. How beautiful her voice was and hearing it made him so happy.

"You're a great pianist. My husband played just as beautifully as you did."

"Anyone can be a great pianist with lots of practice."

Christine smiled and spent the remainder of the day in Erik's company. That night, the Countess returned to the music room to talk with Erik as Christine and Clorinda were taken away once more. When Erik and the Countess were alone again the Countess sat beside Erik at the piano.

"You're doing a great job my prince. Treating women kindly isn't hard for you at all."

"No my Countess and I appreciate what you're doing for me."

The Countess placed her hand on Erik's thigh once more and this time ran her hand deeper into it than the last time she did it. Erik closed his eyes and tried not to think about what she was doing to him but couldn't help but feel her hands getting close to his manhood.

"What would you say If I were to offer to be your queen?"

"I'd say that's a nice offer but I couldn't possibly give you that."

The Countess's grip squeezed on Erik's thigh causing pain to enter his body. He needed to say something and fast.

"No I mean I couldn't give you that because I'm a virgin and for me to sleep with someone as experienced as you would be an embarrassment. Pleasuring my queen is all that matters to me. I just think that maybe we shouldn't commit to anything until I become more experienced."

The Countess immediately shot up out of her seat and agreed.

"Yes, Yes that's correct my love. Your love is going to make it all better I promise you!"

She then took Erik by the hand and led him down the hallway until they got to a closed door and before opening it she turned to Erik.

"You will make love to Christine."

"What?"

"You heard me my love. You will make love to Christine that way you get experienced and she is my slave and can't deny you anything. Don't try to fool me either because by morning I want there to be blood on the sheets. She isn't a virgin but you are and so don't hold back from pleasuring yourself no matter how hard you want it."

Erik was speechless as the Countess opened the door and pushed Erik inside. Christine was sitting on the windowsill until she noticed the Countess standing there.

"You will make love to the prince and you will do it the way he wants it no matter how hard."

The Countess then slammed the door shut leaving Christine and Erik alone at last. Erik had a seat at the end of her bed and turned away from her. Seconds later Christine came and had a seat beside him and began to kiss him. Erik backed away and looked at her confused.

"What are you doing Christine?"

"Kissing you, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"I'm not making love to you, you have a husband."

"He's dead now and he would have wanted me to move on. The Countess wants you to make love to me and that's what I want you to do."

"What? Why? You don't even know me."

"You're handsome and I'm beginning to love you."

This broke Erik's heart for his Christine was falling for someone who wasn't even real. As she began to kiss him again all his hate towards her at the moment went away leaving just his beloved Christine lying there with him. As they continued kissing, Christine began to unbutton his shirt causing him to get aroused by her touch. Once his clothes were off Erik began to undress his beautiful angel of music. The room was in darkness and as they pulled the covers up over them he felt Christine begin to thrust hard onto him causing such pain to enter his body. He immediately stopped her before she either hurt him or herself.

"What are you doing Christine?"

"The Countess wants blood."

"No, make love to me Christine, this is not sex it's making love."

At that moment, Erik flipped over onto his angel and began to run kisses down her neck as he gently thrusted into his angel of music. As he did, Christine moaned in his ear causing his erection to feel amazing against her.

"Sing for me my angel of music."

Christine kept moaning and Erik kept making love to his angel as she sang in his ear.

"Sing for me."

Making love to Christine once again was so soothing to him even if she did think that he was another man. Once he climaxed he lied there beside her looking down at her beautiful body that glowed in the light of the moon.

"You were amazing my prince."

"As were you."

As Erik kept looking down at his angel, Christine felt something wet drip onto her chest. She ignored it until she felt it again causing her to run her fingers over it and looking at it in the moonlight.

"You're bleeding, are you ok?"

Christine sat up, and lit a candle to examine Erik's face. Erik turned away and knew that his face was probably irritated again causing it to bleed. Before even looking at Erik, Christine got to her feet and walked over to the basin of water that was on the dresser and wrung out a cloth before brining it back over to Erik.

"Let me see." said Christine as she tried to get Erik to face him.

"No, this happens all the time I'll be fine."

As Erik kept trying to push Christine away from him the blood dripping off of his face landed on the sheets making her angry.

"Come on, you're bleeding let me wipe it away."

Just then Christine ran the cloth across his face to wipe away the blood, but when she looked at the cloth it wasn't just full of blood, but also covered in a flesh colored substance. As Christine looked back at Erik she wiped again causing more of the substance to come off of his face. When she saw the distorted flesh reappearing on his face she knew that it was Erik and not the prince who she had just made love to.

"You!"

Christine got to her feet and backed up against the wall looking at Erik as if she had just seen a ghost.

"What do you mean by that? I'm alive aren't I? isn't that supposed to be good news?"

"You've been lying to me."

"Only until I think of a plan to get us out of here."

Christine didn't answer him, and began to dress herself again.

"What are you disappointed? Disappointed that you made love to your hideous husband instead of the handsome prince? You know Christine how fast you break your promises to me. Your chains are still mine you will sing for me! Remember that? You sang for that fake prince I was playing! You even made love to him and it was consensual! don't you love me?"

"I thought you were dead. You would have wanted me to move on."

"No I wouldn't have wanted you to move on! Oh and I'm fine thanks for asking."

"What?"

"I was drug five miles by my horse with my leg caught in the rein with an arrow in my arm. Thanks for asking me how I felt because I'm fine. The gash on my fore head is enough to give that fact away. Just do me a favor and pretend this conversation never happened at least until I get a plan."

"What's your plan Erik? To fuck the Countess? Blood? She wants blood Erik."

"And the sheet is full of it because of my irritated skin so she has blood now."

Erik picked up his clothes from off of the floor and walked to the door.

"Goodnight Christine."

He then opened the door and walked out before slamming the door shut and leaving Christine alone again.

**More to come soon!!**


	72. Plan of Pity

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews here's the next chapter so enjoy! And don't forget to R&R! I don't own any of the characters created by GL or ALW so enjoy! **

The next morning Erik rose from his bed extra early. He hadn't sleep all night because of his argument with Christine. It was better if the Countess saw him as less rested than well rested anyway. After dressing himself and reapplying the makeup to his face, Erik walked down the hall to the dining room to meet with the Countess and to eat breakfast. Once he entered and sat down across from her, the Countess smiled at him.

"You look tired my young prince."

"Yes Madam Countess I am."

"How was it?"

Erik paused for a moment before looking up to face the Countess with his lie. He wasn't really lying, because being with Christine was pleasurable but he needed to say it as if it were nothing or else the Countess would start to suspect something between him and Christine.

"It was alright I guess. That little song bird wasn't as great as other women probably are."

This had made the Countess very angry, Erik could tell just by the way she was sitting.

"She did do all that you asked of her right? My guards did find blood on the sheets this morning."

"Yes she did all I asked of her but some women are just better in bed than others I guess."

"I promise to make it up to you."

Erik ate his breakfast trying not to make contact with the Countess. He knew that she suspected that something wasn't right and he didn't want to look at her to insinuate it even more.

"My love I would like to be your queen."

Erik looked up at her and then looked back down at his plate.

"I know you would but you can't be my queen."

Erik saw the Countess jump to her feet in anger and approach him grab his shirt in anger.

"Why? Is it because I'm too old for you? Or is it that you like that little song bird Christine? I think you enjoyed her company last night! I think it's because you've begun to fall in love with her instead of me! Tell me Erik do you love her? I love you! I loved you enough to let you go sleep with her first so you wouldn't be too embarrassed to sleep with me! I had 3 sons and a monster, a horrible disfigured monster took them away from me. I want to start over and have more children I want you and the world!"

Erik was speechless against what the Countess had just said. There was no way he was getting out of this one but maybe by getting closer to her was the best way to get him and his family free.

"It's not that I don't like you Madam Countess, it's just that I don't really know you. Maybe if we spent more time with each other…."

The Countess let go of Erik and sat back down in her chair. She looked at him for what seemed like hours before speaking to him once more.

"You want to get to know each other?"

"Yes I just have one request."

"Which is?"

"Let the song bird and child go. They haven't done any harm to you so why don't you just let them go free and continue to live their lives?"

The Countess quickly came across the table and grabbed hold of Erik's shirt once more pulling him closer to her.

"Is that what you want? Them to be free? Well here's your answer "No" the song bird will serve me and the child is going to be countess because she is the only thing I have left to remind me of my son Raoul."

"The song bird has told me that the child isn't his but of her husbands."

"It doesn't matter she married my son and now the child will belong to me!"

Hearing that broke Erik's heart. He was probably never going to be with his family ever again and now his daughter was being handed over to someone who wasn't even a relative of hers. How could the Countess even look at Clorinda and see Raoul? She was his blood and there was no taking that away from her. After the Countess let go of him, she let Erik go and join Christine for another one of his lessons while she left to tend to her other Countess duties. Usually this meant that he and Christine would be left in the music room with a guard standing at the door making sure that Christine wouldn't escape. As Erik sat at the piano playing the score to his once infamous Don Juan Triumphant, Christine watched from beside him in silence. He wanted to talk with Christine about escaping so badly but couldn't, not with the guard standing watch. He had to do something for the guard to leave them alone for five minutes so he could explain to Christine what he wanted her to do. Erik quickly ended his song, and grabbed Christine violently by the waist and began to pin her up against the wall as she looked at him with such confusion and began to kick and scream. The guard came walking over to them, but Erik shouted at him.

"No! she is mine and I shall have my way with her where ever and when ever I please! hasn't the Countess told you?"

The guard stopped in place and watched as Erik kept her pinned to the wall. This made Erik very angry causing him to bring out his temper.

"Do you enjoy watching me do this to her?"

"No Monsieur."

"Then give me some privacy for five minutes and don't come back in until I say so! Keep watch at the door!"

The guard immediately ran out of the door, and Erik took Christine and pushed her down on the couch that was across the room and lied on her, pinning her arms up above her head.

"What are you doing!"

Erik kept being rough on her, and lowered his head to her neck as if he were going to kiss it, but instead whispered to her.

"Scream like I'm hurting you."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"You're hurting me Erik."

"I'll loosen my grip on you as soon as you do as I say."

Christine screamed in pain, and Erik yelled out as well.

"That's right you wench! Roll over now!"

Afterwards, Erik loosened his grip, and whispered in her ear.

"Ok Christine I got a plan on how we're going to escape."

"How?"

"Tonight before I go have dinner with the Countess I'm going to put you and Clorinda in the same room but I'm not going to lock it. On the inside of the room I'm going to leave a window open for you and her to escape out of. Tonight at dinner I'm going to attack the Countess causing all the guards to come running to the dining room giving you and Clorinda the chance to escape."

"What about you Erik?"

"Don't worry about me Christine. Just go run out into the woods and wait there for me and if I don't come within an hour leave and don't look back. Your lives are more important than mine, just promise me that you'll do this."

"No Erik I can't leave you behind they'll kill you."

"Exactly and then you and Clorinda can escape."

Christine began to passionately kiss him, causing Erik to become weak and apply all his weight onto her as if it were to be the last time he was going to lie up against her ever again. Once he got up, Christine nodded and Erik walked to the door to let the guard back inside. It was best that Erik stayed quiet the rest of the day while being with Christine so that no one suspected anything. When it began to get dark outside, Erik walked Christine to her room with the guard following behind them. Once he got to Clorinda's room, Erik opened the door and let Christine enter letting the plan begin. Afterwards, Erik made his way to the dining room to meet up with the Countess. She was sitting in her throne like she always was waiting for him to take his seat. Once he sat down, Erik was expecting his dinner to be placed down in front of him like always, but when it didn't happen he began to get nervous. Just then the Countess snapped her fingers, and two guards immediately ran to Erik's side and began to tie his arms and legs to the chair so that he couldn't move. It was as if the Countess had been planning this all day long, but for what reason he wasn't sure.

"What is going on? I demand that you untie me at once or else my father is going to get very upset."

When the Countess snapped her fingers again, all the guards left the room, shutting the door behind them leaving her and Erik all alone.

"What are you doing? I demand to know the meaning of this!"

At that moment the Countess walked over to Erik and ran her fingers down the lining of his shirt sexually.

"You my prince will make love to me."

At that moment Erik realized that his plan was getting shattered and would soon be forced to sleep with the Countess. Erik couldn't move his legs or hands becoming absolutely helpless against the Countess. He then felt her begin to unbutton his shirt making him even more nervous than he was before. He had always had a hard enough time making love to Christine unembarrassed let alone making love to another woman. His beloved Christine had been raped by this woman's son and now she was raping him. He had to think of something to get the guards to come to her aid. If he didn't get the guards away then his daughter and wife would be stuck in that room for God knows how long. He was originally going to attack the Countess but now he couldn't even move his hands. He knew if he tried anything the guards were going to kill him but he had to sacrifice himself to save his family. Once he felt the Countess unbuttoning his trousers the sweat began to pour down his forehead causing the makeup to begin to drip off his face. When he felt her beginning to touch his manhood with her disgusting hands all Erik could think about was "Why?" why had God let his father conceive the likes of him, why had he let him live past being born? Why had he let him walk through life in such misery? And why did he let his most beautiful creation fall in love with him and to conceive such beauty only to be taken advantage of by a cruel man? Why had God held back giving him the joys of the flesh until being able to lie with his beauty only to be raped now by this evil woman? As Erik began to sweat even more because of how nervous he was to be being touched the makeup began to drip onto the Countess's hands causing her to look at him in confusion. Erik made direct eye contact with her no matter how nervous he was. There was only a small bit of the makeup still covering his flesh causing most of his deformity to stick out. The Countess released his erected manhood from her grasp and used her hand to wipe away the remainder of the make up. Once it was off she stared in horror at the face that was behind it.

"You….you're not a prince." she replied in horror. Within a few seconds, the Countess realized that it was the Phantom and immediately screamed at his hideousness. Within seconds all the guards had come rushing into see the Countess backing away from Erik who was tied to the chair and had his trousers down at his knees.

From down the hall, Christine waited in the room with Clorinda waiting to hear the Countess's scream so they could climb out the window and be free from her evil grasp. As time pressed on and she never heard the scream that Erik promised she began to wonder if everything was ok. Never had Erik ever broken a promise to her and now that the scream wasn't occurring she began to think horrible thoughts. Then finally the scream occurred giving Christine a sigh of relief. She quickly grabbed her daughter and lifted her up to the open windowsill to let her jump down. As she was about to climb up with her a voice from outside of the door stopped Christine from going any further. It was of two guards speaking to each other. With such curiosity, Christine walked to the door and listened.

"Monsieur come quickly!"

"What is it now? Can't you see that I'm guarding the whore and her daughter!"

"It's the Countess! She's in trouble! She's being raped by a horrible monster! He's raped her!"

Once the two guards were away Christine knew that Erik's plan had gone horribly wrong and that she couldn't leave him, not now. She knew that Clorinda would be safe now and had to let her go. After climbing up onto the windowsill with her, she pointed to a tree that was a few yards away and at the beginning of the woods.

"Do you see that tree sweetheart?"

"Yes mother."

"I want you to go there and hide. I have to save your father and then I promise to be there but until I return I want you to promise me that you'll stay there and wait for me."

"Yes mother I promise."

Christine then watched as Clorinda jumped out of the window and began to run towards the tree. Once she was there and she knew she was safe Christine exited the room and journeyed down the long empty hallway to find Erik.

In the dining room, Erik sat tied in the chair with his trousers still down for all the guards to see. The Countess stood in front of him filled with such anger as she thought of what to do.

"Why have you done this to me Erik? You hideous beast!"

"So does this mean that you don't want to make love to me?" asked Erik in such a nervous tone of voice.

"Make love to you? My hands are now tainted for even touching you. Why would anyone want to make love to such a hideous creature such as yourself!"

"Hideous? You're the hideous one and your sons were just as hideous as you if not worse!"

The Countess slapped Erik so hard across the face that it drew blood from the distorted side of his face. He looked back up at her after the pain had faded and snarled.

"You may not want to make love to me but there is one woman who has and loved it. She loves me for who I am and we conceived a daughter together and she loves me too. Raoul couldn't give Christine the sort of love she deserved and neither could Philippe or Colum. They were all nothing but a pack of monsters who needed to be destroyed and that's exactly what I did to them. They died and soon you will join them as well in hell where you all belong."

"I'm going to make sure that you're sent back to the freak show you came from my love and that way you can never conceive again!"

The Countess turned to her guards and pointed back at Erik.

"Hang him in the gallows!"

One of the guards approached Erik and began to untie him. When his hands were free Erik jumped up in the chair causing his legs to break loose giving him a chance to pull up his pants and to charge at the guards. After jumping over a few of them he reached the Countess and wrapped his arm around her neck as if he were going to snap it. The guards withdrew their swords and aimed them at Erik but he held the Countess in front of him.

"Move and I'll kill her with one snap of her neck."

The guards didn't move even when Erik began to drag the Countess out of the dining room and into the hallway. He was going to make sure he got free before he let her go. Once he go to the stair case of the hallway Erik tried to pull her up the steps but she refused to go willingly.

"You better get climbing or else I'll kill you right here!"

After hearing this the Countess climbed the stairs and opened the door that led to the roof. Below was the palace swamp and no other way to escape.

"Face it you monster! You're done for!" replied the Countess.

At that moment the guards were right there blocking all points of exit causing Erik to grab hold of the Countess once more. One of the guards had a bow an arrow ready to shoot it at Erik at any second.

"Let her go or I'll shoot!" he shouted.

Erik wasn't letting go of the old bag no matter what. He promised to protect Christine and that is what he was going to do no matter if he had to die or not. The arrow was shot, and Erik waited for the pain that never came. When he opened his eyes he felt the Countess grow lifeless in his arms. The arrow was not penetrated in himself but in the chest of the countess just barley missing his. Erik dropped the lifeless woman and looked at the guards in such confusion. Had they really been that bad of a shot to kill the Countess instead of him? The guard placed another arrow inside his bow and pointed it at Erik.

"You have five seconds to jump before I shoot this one into you." replied the guard.

Erik put up his arms in truce and gave all the guards a look of confusion.

"Why not have killed me first? Are you really that bad of a shot? Why not have killed me as well?"

"No, we've wanted that wench dead for years. Just took someone like you to come along and give us a reason to shoot. Let's just say that she got in the way by accident. Now if you don't want to be next I suggest you jump. What she did to you was wrong and now we pity you so go!"

"Thank you." replied Erik as he got onto the ledge and jumped into the swamp below them. Seconds later, Christine appeared at the doorway of the roof immediately making her way passed the guards to find the Countess lying lifeless in a puddle of her own blood.

"Where's Erik!" yelled Christine hysterically.

"dead, he killed the Countess and then himself before we could shoot him."

Christine ran to the edge looking down into the swamp waiting for him to come up but he never did. Seconds later she turned around full of tears and began to sob at her loss. The Countess was dead but so was her loving husband. A guard knelt before Christine and then the rest of them followed.

"What's going on?" asked Christine full of tears.

"The Countess is dead and you are the only woman known to have been with her sons. You must take her place as Countess." replied one of the guards.

"No, I can't." cried Christine.

"You must Madam, the city depends on it."

Christine didn't know what else to do besides accept the order of becoming countess and knelt before the guards in agreement. In applause the guards rose to their feet and chanted with such excitement.

"Hail to the Countess Ms. Daae!"

That night Christine lied in bed after tucking Clorinda in for the night. The moon's light was shining in through her window as she lied there wide awake. She wondered if killing the Countess had been apart of Erik's plan. Had he also planned on killing himself so that she could finally live in peace and of royalty? Tears had stained her eyes since the first one that dripped out of them earlier that day. Since that moment of being named Countess she couldn't stop crying, not even to tuck her daughter in. Erik had poisoned her mind and all she could think about was having him beside her once more. He didn't have to kill the Countess and he didn't have to kill himself. Christine rose to her feet and approached the mirror that was in the room and touched it's glass wanting Erik's hand to touch hers from the other side like he used to from the mirror in her old dressing room. As she stared into the mirror, she spotted Erik's shadow climbing in from the open windowsill. She gasped at the sight of it and knew that it had to be his ghost that was until she smelled the awful stench that was coming from him. He had been dead but not long enough to smell that bad. She immediately turned to face him and there from behind her he stood there soaking wet and full of moss and mud.

"Erik…..?" gasped Christine as she reached out and touched his wet shirt.

"Y…yes it it's me." replied Erik in such pain.

Christine wanted to kiss him so badly but before she could he almost collapsed in her arms from how tired he was. She stood him back onto his feet and tore the dirty shirt away from his flesh along with his dirty trousers. After filling up the silver tub with hot water she sat Erik's aching body into it and began to wash him as he lied there trying to relax. After gently cleaning his flesh and then his face Christine dried him off and slipped him into some of Raoul's old clothes that she found in the wardrobe. Her love needed sleep and being with him was how he was going to get it. After lying him down on her bed she lied beside him holding him close to her never wanting to let him go ever again. His head had a healing gash in it along with some scrapes and bruises but he would live even with the infection that was getting worse on the distorted half of his face.

"Erik?"

"Wh…what my angel?"

"What happened today? Why did you kill the countess?"

"I…I didn't. the Guards did and let me go…..I jumped into the swamp and waited for nightfall to come back to you. They….they pitied me…."

"For what?"

"For what she…..she did to me……"

"What my angel? What did she do to you?"

Christine didn't even get a reply, instead she got sobs and a wet chest. Sitting there silence holding Erik close to her had hushed his sobs and after a while he had fallen asleep. It was going to be the beginning of a harder life with her angel but she was ready for anything now that he was with her once more……..

**More to come soon! Please R&R**


	73. Acceptance Ceremony

**Hey everyone, not much to say except R&R and enjoy the chapter….. I don't own Erik or anyone else but my own characters! **

The next morning Christine awoke to notice Erik still fast asleep beneath the sheets. The night before had been such heartache to him, but at least he was alive and with her once more. She was now Countess and she had to face the fact that Erik was her count. She couldn't tell him, not while he was still upset about the events that took place the day before. She wasn't sure what the Countess had done to him but sooner or later she was going find out. He needed healing and the best way to do it was to get his emotions out on the table. After dressing for the day, a knock came at the door, and Christine rushed to open it before another knock occurred and woke Erik up. Once she opened the door, she noticed that Clorinda was standing there. Christine let her enter, and placed a finger to her lips to motion her to be quiet.

"Be quiet sweetie." whispered Christine as she took a seat at her vanity.

"Why? Is everything alright?" asked Clorinda ever so softly.

"Your father is sleeping and it's best to let him get his rest after what happened yesterday." she replied as she began to brush her hair.

Clorinda walked over to her mother and sat beside her on the vanity bench.

"Mother, when are we going home? I hate it here and want to see Madam Giry and Petri again."

"We can't go home sweetie, this is our home now. I'm countess and I must stay and you must as well."

"But what about our family? Petri and Kasdon! What about Aunt Meg and uncle Marcos? What about them mother? I miss Nadir and Alex I miss everyone."

"We must stay here sweetie and some day you'll be countess after me."

It was at that moment Clorinda began to cry and stormed out of the room. Christine knew that tonight was her welcoming ceremony and things were already going bad between her and her daughter. She could only imagine how Erik was going to feel when he awoke. After brushing her hair and putting on her makeup Christine walked over to the side of the bed where Erik was sleeping and covered him up so that he wouldn't catch a chill. She gracefully ran her slender fingers through his blonde strands and smiled at how handsome he looked as he slept. Never had she ever seen him sleeping so peacefully and couldn't help but sigh at her angel. Usually when she slept she would awake during the middle of the night to see him standing at a window or sitting at the piano. It was a change to actually watch her angel sleep so peacefully because even when he was asleep nightmares would take away it's peacefulness. She knew that when he awoke he would be looking for his mask, something that was left behind at the cottage that was so far away. His mask was something that was so common to find in any trunk so walked over to the wardrobe and opened it to find him something to wear over his face. She hated when he covered his deformity but to him the mask was like a security blanket and that was something that she simply had to understand. She knew that if she didn't find him a mask he was going to put makeup all over his face causing more infection to show on his sensitive flesh. As she rummaged through a bunch of Raoul's old clothing and a few dresses Christine found what she was looking for. At the bottom of the wardrobe there sat a few masquerade costumes and a half of a faced white mask just like the one Erik always wore. Just as she was placing the mask on the night table she saw the sheets on the bed moving around letting her know that Erik was awaking. She watched as he gingerly opened his eyes and pushed himself upward on the pillows so that he could sit up and look around at his surroundings. As he did, he ached in pain as his injured arm pressed up against the mattress. Christine was at his side in a flash gently touching his injured arm as if trying to make all the pain go away.

"I'll be ok Christine."

"Your arm, you should have it in a sling."

"I'll be fine I said." replied Erik as he pulled his arm gently from out of Christine's grasp. Christine knew that sometimes it was best to leave Erik alone and do as he asks so that his temper doesn't come out at full blast. After sitting back down at her vanity she watched in the mirror as Erik rose to his feet and stumbled to the window to glare upon the sky. She watched as he closed his eyes after seeing his reflection in the glass of the window immediately turning away and placing the white mask over his face before turning back and opening his eyes. Christine sighed and took out a small white cloth from one of the drawers of the vanity and made it into a sling to put around Erik's injured arm. Once she approached him and placed the sling over his head and placed his arm in it ever so gently watching Erik turn to her with such seriousness.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you a few moments ago. I'm just……just so angry with myself that sometimes I feel like ending my life. How Christine? How could one love such a monster like me?"

"Because Erik I care about you with all my heart and I would do anything for you. Without you I would be lost and that is why I couldn't handle not having you in my life. You're my angel of music and the inspiration to my voice. Let me sing for you my angel, perhaps that would make the light brighter within your soul."

"No Christine, we mustn't sing we must leave this place at once."

"No Erik, I can't leave here."

"Why? You're free now so we should go back to Paris, our home."

Christine couldn't figure out how to tell her angel of music that she wasn't leaving and that he had to stay with her for the sake of being the Count.

"Erik I can't leave with you and you can't leave either."

Erik gave Christine a dirty look and turned away from her with such anger building up in his soul.

"Why? Why Christine? These people aren't your friends they are the enemy and almost killed me! Haven't you thought of that! Why? Why is it that we must stay?"

"Calm down Erik, you scare me when you're angry like this."

"I'm mad at you Christine! Mad at you that you would want to live in a palace that belongs to the viscount! A palace where a horrible woman once lived!"

Christine's anger was building up from inside her soul that she couldn't take his back talking anymore and for the first time in her life she stood up to him.

"Look Erik it isn't my choice it's what God wants and he wants me to be the Countess! Why else would he have taken Raoul's mother away! We're not going anywhere and we're staying here! I have had enough of you controlling my life and telling me what to do! You can't leave anyway because you're the Count! Its about time you start letting me make some decisions in this relationship instead of you taking control of it like some king. If you want to rule then help me do it by staying with me and being the Count."

Erik rushed over to the wardrobe and began to violently tear the clothes from out of it and throwing on an old blue jacket and tearing away his white mask before grabbing Christine and forcing her to look into his face.

"Do I look like him Christine? Do I look like your beloved Viscount? No? I could always put on his pants or maybe his sword then maybe I would look like him! I'm not a Count Christine! Stay here and it'll be my death! We'll never live in peace because we'll constantly have people coming to the palace wanting to kill me! Look at me Christine! No one but you accepts me for who I am and no one ever will! Don't do this to me!"

Christine broke away from Erik's grasp, and looked up at her beautiful angel of music. How madly in love she was the man before her.

"I am looking at you Erik, and do you know what I see?"

"What? A hideous monster?"

Christine smiled, and removed Raoul's old jacket from off of him and straightened the collar of his crisp white shirt.

"No, I see a nose, two eyes a mouth and strands of blonde hair."

"Yes and what is your point?"

"You're a human just like me and a handsome one at that."

"No Raoul was handsome, I'm the complete opposite."

Christine placed her hand over Erik's and placed it over her chest.

"What do you feel Erik?"

"Your heart."

Christine nodded, and then placed his hand over his chest and asked the same question.

"What do you feel my love?"

"My heart."

"We may look different on the outside but on the inside we're both the same. People just can't see that because they judge for what's on the outside instead of what's on the inside."

Erik let his angel go and took a seat at the windowsill. As Christine tried to approach him, Erik yelled at her.

"Go away Christine! Just do as you wish, my love can't take you away from where you want to be. Just leave this monster be and do as you want."

Christine couldn't help but start to cry at what came out of Erik's mouth. It was like that night years and years ago when his sorrow let her go do as she wished. She hated bringing him such sorrow to get her own way but it's what she had to do. Deciding to leave him to sulk in solitude Christine walked out of the room to leave him be until the party that night.

Erik sat there at the windowsill all day long watching the sun move from one part of the sky to the other until it eventually began to set. He ignored Christine when she came back into the room to change for her ceremony. As she stood there in front of the mirror looking at herself in the pink gown she had dressed herself in Christine couldn't help but still notice the love of her life sitting at the windowsill.

"I was hoping you would join me tonight Erik."

Erik didn't answer her and kept staring out the window as if she wasn't there. Christine sighed and approached him gently touching his shoulders with her fingers. She kissed his neck trying to awake him from his angry spell but he shooed her away instead.

"Please Christine, just go and leave me be. Have fun at your acceptance ceremony."

"What's a party without my angel? Please come with me, I'd like a dance with you."

"No, just please leave me alone."

Christine sighed, and walked out of the room leaving Erik to continue sulking in solitude. Once she was down to the main room she had a seat on her throne with Clorinda sitting beside her dressed in a pink gown as well. The room was full of people dressed ever so elegantly as the band played light music.

"Mother, where's Daddy at? How come he's not here? If you're the Countess that would make him Count."

"Daddy's not feeling well tonight so I don't think he'll be here."

"I miss him mother, I miss him being at things with us."

"I know Clorinda so do I."

The band began to play a song that everyone seemed to join and dance to. Christine picked Clorinda up and began to dance with her playfully as everyone else danced as well. Seconds later, as Christine continued dancing with Clorinda she bumped into someone by accident and turned to apologize when she noticed that it was Erik who she had bumped into. He was wearing his mask and had the most handsomest suit on complete with a red cummerbund which set it off. He still had the sling on his arm but besides that he looked amazing. He even combed his blonde hair back making him look even more handsome than she had ever seen him as.

"Erik, you came."

"Yes how do I look?" asked Erik nervously.

"Dashing."

Christine saw a smirk appear on his face and took his hand as if wanting to dance with him.

"Would you dance with me Erik?"

Erik looked around and then shook his head.

"Not with all these people around. I'm…I'm too nervous."

"Oh come now Erik just pretend that it's just you and I in the room."

Christine guided him to a spot that wasn't so crowded and watched as he wrapped his arms around her hip and she did the same. As they danced ever so slowly the music drained from both their ears leaving just the two of them starring down at each other as they continued to dance.

"You're so beautiful Christine."

"Oh Erik I know that you think that. Why? What changed your mind to come tonight?"

"You stood up to me today and no one has ever done that. You're either very brave or very un afraid of me."

"How could I be afraid of my angel? I didn't mean to yell at you Erik but I hate when you don't come places with me. I want you to be my Count and I hope you accept my offer."

"Let's not talk about that right now my love let us enjoy the night. For in the morning I have a surprise for you that I think you'll enjoy."

Christine lied her head up against Erik's chest watching out for his slinged arm.

"You look very handsome tonight Angel."

"You don't have to say nice things to me just because you married me. I know what I am and saying nice things to me wont change that."

"Which is what?"

"I'm a monster Christine and sometimes I think you marrying me was a miracle."

At that moment Christine kissed him passionately and watched as his body became clay in her hands. He melted into her and once the kiss ended her smiling at him was enough to let his soul take flight.

"Would you like to take a walk with me angel?"

"Of course, lets just put Clorinda to bed first."

Erik kissed Christine's neck and took Clorinda by the hand.

"I'll put her to bed, you stay here and I'll return in a few minutes."

After walking away with Clorinda, Erik took her down the hallway to her room and placed a night gown over her head.

"Daddy."

"Yes Sweetheart?"

"Are you all better now?"

"All except for my arm, why?"

"Could we go swimming sometime? The summer is just about here."

Erik placed his daughter in bed and tucked her in.

"Perhaps my love, for now it's time to get your rest."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Would you ever make me do something that I didn't want to do?"

"Of course not, why would you ask me something like that?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Erik nodded and leaned into Clorinda as she got to her knees to whisper in his ear.

"Mother says that I am to become the next Countess but I don't want to be."

Erik smiled and re-tucked his daughter back beneath the covers.

"What do you want to become then?"

"A musician like you daddy."

Erik smiled and kissed his daughter goodnight.

"You never have to ever do anything that you don't want to do my love. Now get some rest and hopefully in the morning we can spend sometime together."

After watching his little girl fall asleep, Erik exited the room and walked back to the party to find his beloved Christine. He looked all around the crowded ballroom but didn't see her anywhere. He then saw the door opened at the other side of the room and walked towards it in hopes of finding her. Once he was upon it he spotted his angel sitting on a white bench outside.

"I'm back my angel."

Christine did not turn to face him and stayed with her back towards him. Erik couldn't understand what was going on. One minute she was happily dancing with him and now he couldn't help but notice that she seemed upset.

"Something wrong my love?"

Christine turned to him and Erik knew that she was crying because of the tear marks on her cheek. She was holding a letter that was neatly written in black ink probably by a woman no doubt.

"Angel, what's wrong?"

Christine handed Erik the letter and he immediately held it up to the moon light to read it.

"_**My Dearest Christine,**_

_**You have been nothing to me but a second daughter and Erik the son I never had. I have not heard from either of you in weeks and have begun to think that something bad has happened., I surely hope not. I am sorry if this letter has not gotten to you fast enough because I have had trouble finding an address to send this to. Nadir told me to leave the letter with him promising me that he would find out where you resided. I hope this has gotten to you and now that you are reading this I must inform you on yet again another tragedy that has hurt our family. When you left us to travel back to Paris we all made it back to the remains of the Opera house that Andre has run. The war has left it nothing more than an empty shell giving us hardly any food or water to survive on. In fear of the Cholera disease that was spreading because of the living conditions I have sent Meg and Marco to live in Germany until the epidemic is over. Nadir and Alex are sticking around as doctors to help out with medical situations. I regret to inform you that the Cholera disease has claimed the lives of our dear Curtis and Petri's entire family. He and I are the only ones left and I can't keep the boy here under my care much longer. I hate the thought of sending him to an orphanage but what other choice do I have? I am an old woman who cannot care for herself let alone a 5 year old boy. If you get this letter please tell me that you and my sweet Erik are doing fine. I hope to hear from you soon and until then I wish you nothing but the best.**_

_**Your Friend **_

_**Madam Giry." **_

Erik put the letter down, and had a seat with his beloved Christine. How had this happened? He should have kept everyone together because if he had, Curtis wouldn't be dead and neither would be Petri's family.

"I'm sorry Christine, I would never wish something that terrible on someone."

"What are we going to do Erik? We can't leave Madam Giry and Petri over there in Paris while all this is going on. Even if we let her come stay here, Petri is going to be spending the rest of his days in an orphanage."

"I know Clorinda would be heart broken."

Erik thought for a moment and held his angel close to him.

"You are the Countess my love. You could always find him a good home. I'm sure that there are plenty of families that would love to have a son like Petri."

"You're right Erik, that's a great Idea and it's the least I could do for him. I'll send for them in the morning and I'll even ask Nadir and Alex to come along as well."

"No, it's better for Nadir and Alex to stay where they are. The people in Paris need them more than we do and besides it's best to keep them out of the palace until this epidemic is over and done with. The last thing we need it for the Cholera Disease to find it's way inside these walls."

Erik rose to his feet and began to walk away and seconds later Christine joined him interlacing her arm with his as they slowly waltzed down the dark hallway.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you Erik?"

"Still? Why on earth?"

"Because you're such a gentleman."

"Yes I'm sure I look very gentleman like with my injured wrist and mask over my hideous face."

Christine smiled, and walked with Erik to her room where he began to get undressed and into his pajamas. Afterwards, he lied down on the bed and placed his injured arm on a pillow so that it could relax the whole night while he slept. After placing a nightgown over her body, Christine climbed in bed as well and snuggled up against her angel's chest.

"This is my favorite part of the night Erik."

"What?"

"Lying in bed with you beside me."

"You'll be a good Countess I just know it Christine."

"Erik, would you do something for me?"

"Yes anything angel."

"Tell me what happened to you last night."

There was a long silence before Christine asked him once more.

"Angel please tell me what she did to you."

"I don't want to discuss it. I just want to go on like none of it ever happened. Can you do that for me?"

"No Erik because I need to know your pain. You haven't been the same since yesterday and I want to know what she did to you. I understand what you're going through."

Erik immediately got to his feet in anguish and braced himself up against the sill of the window keeping his back turned towards Christine.

"You understand? No you don't understand Christine! You don't understand me and what I went through yesterday. Do you know that for the past 30 years of my life I've never known what it felt like to make love to a woman! Do you know how badly I wanted to just go out and give a prostitute a few franks to take that curiosity away? 30 years Christine! 30 years longing for just the experience of having a woman's flesh up against mine in my bed sheets! When I turned 33 I finally felt it with you! That was just a few years ago Christine! It took me 33 years to make love to a woman! Now you must understand that I often fanisised about what it would be like to make love to more than one woman. Not at once of course but over the years in my lifetime having more than one woman making love to me just as so many men do. I used to think about that all the time, that was until I made love to you. After doing that my fantasy disappeared beneath the bed sheets which you and I made love upon letting me know that you were all I needed for the rest of my days. Last night I got half of what that fantasy used to be and I hated it! God how I hated her touching me with her disgusting hands, stroking my manhood with her smile burning into my skull! That disgusting woman even having the ability to look upon my body like that and then for all the gurards in the palace to have witnessed it was even more terrifying. I have never felt as embarrassed as I did last night and I don't think I'll ever be the same. I just don't know how after being raped you came back from it. Oh God Christine if she would have made love to me…..I….I just don't think I could have went on living. Then when she saw my face and what I really looked like I realized that what was happening to me wasn't because she liked my personality but because of my phony looks. That makeup gave me what I always wanted and until it came off I was treated like a king. Look at me Christine, look at my hair and my face! Look at how women see me! They see me only as a monster and not something they could love! The Countess seen my body and didn't quiver until she saw my face! The face at which the body is attached to….why…why Christine?"

Erik began to cry, and Christine approached him gently wrapping her arms aound his waist and holding him for what seemed like hours.

"Erik, I don't love you for your looks."

"I know you don't, no one could."

Christine turned him around and pressed her finger to his lips.

"Not another word about your features my love. You must unserstand that I love every part of you. Your hair is so beautiful and the color is one that I have neve seen before on a person's scalp. Your eyes are the most intriguing thing that I ever laid mine on. Sometimes when I look at them I drift away until you wake me back up. Your face is such a fragil feature and I love taking care of it. You're the most beautiful creature that I ever laid eyes on Erik and nothing can ever take that away from you. I would die without you here and now that I have you here with me once more I'm never letting you go."

Erik gently kissed Christine, tasting his own tears as she passioned the kiss. There in the moonlight their shadows continued to kiss as what seemed like the most romantic night never ended until later on when they were both fast asleep in each others arms and the wind sealed the shutters.

**More to come soon!! **


	74. Her Mother's Kindness

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter to the story! I hope you're all enjoying it! I don't really know anymore because I haven't been getting too many reviews lately like I used to! Any suggestions don't hesitate to tell me I love other's opinions! Thanks and enjoy the chapter!**

Early the next morning, Christine rose from beneath Erik's arms that held her throughout the whole night and dressed herself letting him stay soundly asleep. After that, she sat down at her vanity and wrote out a letter using Erik's quill. Madam Giry and Petri needed to be brought to her palace at once before something worse happened to them. After heating up a spoonful of red wax using a candle, Christine poured it's hot liquid onto the letter and sealed it with Erik's skull impression by bringing it down onto the wax and leaving his famous mark behind. Christine couldn't help but smile when looking at the skull that was on the letter because even back in the days at the opera house anyone who seen that mark on a letter knew that the Opera Ghost seeked them out for a reason. Afterwards, Christine walked down the stairs and to her carriage men that were standing outside with their horses. She handed one of them the letter and watched as they bowed in front of her. She didn't like being treated like royalty but knew that Raoul's mother had made sure that anyone that treated a Countess any less would pay.

"Please, rise to your feet."

Both men got to their feet and waited for Christine's command.

"Madam Countess what can we do for you today?"

"Please, call me . Calling me Countess is something I sort of dislike."

"What can we do for you today?"

"I want you to take that to Paris and seek out Madam Giry and a small boy named Petri. Give her that letter and bring them both here no matter what you understand?"

"As you wish Mrs. Kire."

Christine stood there watching as the two men took their carriage and rode off together. Paris was a few hours away but she needed to have the both of them with her by nightfall. The last thing she would want to hear is that her beloved Madam Giry or Petri died because of the disease. Her dear friends had all perished because of it and she was going to see that it didn't take another two. The weather outside was humid and rainy causing Christine to walk back into the cool palace to await her beloved to wake up. After walking into the music room Christine saw Clorinda sitting at the piano trying to play one of Erik's music pieces. She was still horrible and couldn't help but wonder why she was trying to play one of her angel's advanced pieces instead of the one Erik had wanted her to practice at.

"Clorinda, I thought Erik had given you something to practice on?"

"He did." replied the girl as she continued to bang the keys in frustration.

"Well I know the one you're trying to play isn't the one he gave you to play."

"I'm sick of trying to play "Mary had a little lamb." it's stupid and boring."

Christine smiled, and sat beside her daughter and took away the music piece that she was looking at.

"So you decided to play Don Juan Triumphant? Sweetie, I know how badly you want to learn how to play the piano but if Monsieur Kire comes in here and finds you touching his music pieces he'll have your head. I think he'll get upset if he finds that you're not playing the piece he assigned you."

"He's a horrible music teacher mother. What music teacher doesn't teach? He gave me a piece to learn how to play and told me to practice."

"Well I have a meeting to go to today so while I'm doing that perhaps if you asked him, he would teach you again."

"What kind of meeting?"

"Well not a meeting, more like searching."

"For what?"

"Petri's family passed away in Paris sweetheart and now I'm going to try to find him a new family starting with searching for all the families who want children but can't have them."

Clorinda looked down at the piano keys and hit one with her finger.

"But if you do that I'll never see him again."

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll have plenty of time to be with him before he leaves. I'm going to make sure he gets the best family there is."

After giving Clorinda a quick kiss, she rose to her feet and walked away. A few hours later, Clorinda who had been walking around the palace watching the rain hit the windows stumbled back around to where the music room was and opened the door to find Erik sitting at the piano writing down his music with his quill. She hated disturbing him when he was working but the fact was that there weren't any children around to play with and boredom was so often found within her. She quietly walked up behind him with out Erik knowing and stopped when she was right behind him and looked over his shoulder. She noticed that the header on the parchment that he was writing on was titled "Beautiful" and below it had a whole bunch of his musical notes jotted down on the musical staffs.

"Daddy?"

Hearing this had scared him because as soon as the words came from out of her mouth his arm that was writing on the parchment slid down onto the keys in fear making a loud noise and knocking the small bottle of ink onto the keys spilling it onto them. Clorinda gasped and watched as Erik cursed himself as he tried to wipe up the ink that spilled out onto the keys and onto the sleeve of his black jacket. As he turned to look behind him, Clorinda noticed that he was wearing his mask and that his one arm was in a sling.

"Damn you child! What right do you think you have walking in here and disturbing me while I'm working!"

Clorinda backed up some more and watched as he took a white handkerchief from out of the lapel of his jacket and began to wipe the keys clean.

"I'm sorry Monsieur Kire."

Erik sighed, and easily removed the sling from around his neck cringing at every movement. Afterwards, he removed his black jacket that was stained with ink and through it aside before placing the sling back around his neck and placing his injured arm back into it. Afterwards he rolled up the sleeve of his black shirt and picked the quill up once more to continue his writing. Clorinda sighed and turned to walk away when she heard his voice call out for her.

"Well it seems that the keys of the piano are alright, but my jacket is another story."

Clorinda grabbed the doorknob of the room and stopped what she was doing and placed her head down in embarrassment.

"Well don't just stand there child, the damage is already done so you might as well stick around and keep me company. It's the least you could do after ruining my favorite jacket."

Clorinda cautiously approached him and stood by the bench and watched as he kept writing his music.

"Well go ahead and have a seat beside me." he replied never looking up from his work. Clorinda took a seat beside him, and watched as he struggled to keep the parchment still as he wrote with one hand. Since his other arm was in the sling, keeping the page still and writing at the same time was nearly impossible. Clorinda gently reached up and held the parchment in place for him so that he could write what he wanted to. Erik looked down at her before looking back at his parchment and continuing to write as he small hand held everything in place.

"You've got your mother's kindness, at least that's one trait that you inherited. The last thing I would want is for you to be like me."

"What's wrong with being like you?"

"I'm not a very kind person Clorinda, you know that by now. I sometimes think that the only person I am kind to is your mother."

"You treat me well too."

"Not as well as I should."

"What are you working on?"

"A piece that I've been working on for your mother ever since she came back to me."

"What are you talking about?"

Erik stopped the conversation and switched it because he knew that she knew nothing about his past and he wished to keep it that way.

"Nothing, it's something I'll tell you when you're older. But this music piece is something that I've been working on for your mother for a long long time."

"Why is it called beautiful?"

Erik smirked and moved her arm away from his parchment.

"Why else would I call it that if I didn't think your mother was."

Erik piled his music sheets into a neat stack and lied his quill on top of it.

"It's more or less and opera for your mother but I'm hardly finished with it."

Clorinda tried to touch the stack of music sheets, but Erik grabbed her hand.

"No, no one gets to look at it until I'm finished. It's for your mother anyway which means that you have no right looking at it."

"Well how come you can't finish it?"

"Because I can't think of an ending that's why."

"I'm sure you'll think of a good one, you're a great composer."

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Why you ask?"

"Because why are you in here with me when you should be out playing?"

"Because I wanted to be with you daddy."

Erik smiled, and was glad that he had his daughter sitting with him as he worked on Christine's opera.

Madam Giry sat with Petri in what was left of the opera house. The growing epidemic from outside caused them to stay inside in fear of catching the diseases that were spreading throughout Paris so quickly. Her dear friends Alex and Nadir were out helping who ever they could while her dead daughter and her husband Marco were stored away safely in Germany. The Cholera Disease took away Curtis and Petri's family so fast that it was a wonder how the both of them didn't perish as well. Andre wanted to stay with them so badly but he couldn't risk getting sick and wrote to his ex wife in France asking her to come let him stay until the epidemic was over. Now it was only time until she and Petri would perish as well it was only a matter of "When?" She was so worried about Christine and Erik that she didn't care about what was going on outside of her window any longer. She often thought that the Cholera disease had gotten to Christine as well. It was so strange to not have heard from her. Erik and Clorinda were on her mind the most often though. Erik more because that was her best of friends, never had he ever said no to her when she was in need of a favor. She hoped that where ever they were they were safer than she and Petri were at the moment. Seconds later a knock occurred at the door, causing Madam Giry to easily lift Petri's sleeping body up from her lap and lie him on the bed before going to answer the door. When she opened it a tall man dressed in black was standing there.

"This room's occupied Monsieur."

"Are you Madam Giry?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I was told to give her this." replied the man as he handed her the letter with the red skull on the back of it. Madam Giry immediately knew that it was a letter from Christine and Erik as soon as she saw the familiar skull impression on the back of the letter. She quickly took it away from the man and opened it and began to read what ever the letter had written on it.

"_To my dearest friend Madam Giry,_

_I thank you ever so much for writing to me and my beloved angel of music. I must first apologize for not keeping in touch as much as I should be. The last couple of weeks have been the opposite of happy filled with the worst of events starting with Clorinda and my capture from Raoul's mother. After being held hostage by her Erik saved me and she perished. I am now Countess and have been so glad to hear from you. It hurts me when I think about what is happening to our beloved Paris and to what has happened to our friends. I have sent a carriage for you to come and take you to my palace where you and Petri will stay until other arrangements are made. I hope to see you and Petri soon!_

_Love Christine"_

Madam Giry smiled at the letter and grabbed her small bag of clothes and picked Petri up to carry him to the carriage that was going to take them out of harms way.

Erik sat with Clorinda still at his piano. She had asked him if he would teach her some more about it because he was stumped on an ending to his opera. He would have loved for Clorinda to give him suggestions but the only thing that a small girl could offer was for a king and queen to appear out of nowhere which wouldn't go along with the story what so ever. Deciding to leave aside the opera until he figured out a great ending, Erik sat Clorinda in front of him and told her to play Mary had a little lamb for him. Clorinda placed her hands on the keys and began to hit them trying to play what Erik wanted her to. Seconds after she began to play Erik stopped her and put his head down in anger.

"You haven't been practicing have you?"

"Yes I have, and….and I can't play I'm horrible." Replied Clorinda full of tears.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm horrible."

Erik sighed and placed her hands back on the keys and lied his hand over hers.

"I was just like you when I was your age. I taught myself how to play and I was horrible at it. Madam Giry told me that playing Mary had a little lamb was the perfect way to learn. I tried and I tried to play it but for the life of me I couldn't play it."

"Then how did you learn?"

"By learning every key first and then playing what ever it was that I felt like playing. Now stop your crying because there isn't anything to be upset about."

"Yes there is, you yell at me when ever I do something wrong. It makes me upset when you yell at me."

Erik ignored her statement and pushed her fingers gently down on the keys.

"We'll do this together sweetheart."

Just then Clorinda glanced over at the window and saw the carriage pulling up to the gates with Petri and Madam Giry inside of it. Clorinda quickly pulled her hands out of Erik's grasp and ran to the door.

"Where are you going Clorinda?"

"Petri's here daddy! He's here!" the girl was full of excitement and couldn't help but let her go. Once she left the room, Erik turned back to the piano and played the keys with his one good hand. After a few minutes, he noticed a shadow appear over his piano and looked over to see Madam Giry. She was pale and thinner than usual but still looked like her same old self.

"Madam, how are you?"

"Could be worse, you look a mess Erik."

Erik glanced down at his sling and nodded.

"Yes but I'm probably better than you are."

Madam Giry smiled, and approached Erik and hugged him.

"I have missed you so much Erik."

"As did I."

"Maybe you could speak to Petri and make him feel better. He hasn't been right ever since his family died."

"I will make sure to do that."

Once Madam Giry left, Erik turned back to his piano and began to work once more. A little while afterwards, Erik looked over and noticed Petri standing in the doorway. Erik immediately stopped playing and turned to Petri.

"Greetings lad, how are you?"

Petri didn't answer and kept standing there in silence.

"Come boy, come sit beside me and let me talk to you."

Petri came and had a seat beside him, and Erik turned to face him.

"I'm sorry for your loss Petri but I promise you that Christine and I are going to find you a great family to stay with. I promise you that I won't leave you until we are sure that we're giving you to the best family in the world."

Petri didn't say anything, and Erik sighed. He knew that nothing he could say was going to change the way Petri felt.

"Look Petri I felt the same way when my mother died. My own father sold me to a family of gypsies and they treated me horrible. I promise you that no matter what we're going to find you the best family ever."

"Thanks Monsieur Kire."

Once Petri left Erik's side, he turned to his piano and began to write again when he noticed another shadow coming from the door way. When he looked, he saw Christine standing there and immediately put away his paperwork.

"Oh Christine, excuse me while I put away my work."

Christine approached him and sat beside him on the bench.

"So this is where you've been all day long."

"Where else would I be?"

Christine kissed him, and easily touched his neck.

"Dinner's ready, would you like to come and eat with us?"

"Of course."

Erik smiled, and walked with Christine hand and hand to the dining room where they sat with Madam Giry, Clorinda and Petri to eat their dinner. While they ate in silence, Erik looked over at Clorinda in anger and put down his fork.

"You know Clorinda the next time you ask me to teach you how to play the piano know that it's rude to get up and leave when in the middle of a lesson."

"I'm sorry it's just that Petri was here and I wanted to see him."

"I take the time to teach you how to play and that's the thanks I get? I think that I shall refuse to teach you the next time you ask me to help you."

"I said I was sorry! You don't have to be such a…..such a monster!"

Christine slammed down her napkin, making a loud noise causing everyone to look over at her.

"Clorinda what did I tell you about calling your father such obscenities?"

"Well it's true sometimes he can be such a monster! All he cares about is his music!"

Erik tried to hold back the tears that were burning through his skull, and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"She's right I'm a monster and I shouldn't be sitting here with you."

Erik rose to his feet and began to walk towards the door.

"Goodnight everyone."

After leaving, Christine turned back towards Clorinda and pointed at her.

"See what you did young lady! You're grounded until I say other wise! Go to your room and stay there until you think long and hard about what you've done."

Clorinda sighed, and walked away while Christine continued eating. Later on that night, after closing up the palace for the evening, Christine walked to her bedroom to notice Erik lying in bed with a candle burning on the night table. Christine sat beside him and ran her fingers through his blonde hair.

"Why so silent my love?"

"I just want to sleep is all."

"You shouldn't be like this, you know that what Clorinda said wasn't meant that way."

"Just hearing her call me such a thing hurts me Christine."

Christine sighed, and kissed her husband on the forehead before changing into her nightgown and lying beneath the sheets with him.

"You know that you mean more to me than life itself. I wouldn't ever call you that horrible name and I never ever will. Sometimes Clorinda just doesn't think before she speaks like you."

"I'd rather not speak about it and just rest. Tomorrow we have to start searching for a family for Petri. I promised him that I would find him the best one in the world."

"Maybe you're right."

Erik kissed Christine and looked into her eyes.

"I'm always right my love."

"Really?" said Christine playfully.

"Yes wouldn't you agree?"

"If you agree, then I agree my love."

Christine then lied beside him, and watched as his warm arm came and wrapped around her body holding her as she drifted off into yet another night's rest. She was with her angel of music and that's all that mattered.

**MORE TO COME SOON!!!! Give me you're opinions!!**


	75. Red Hot Pokers & Ice Cream

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. Yes I know that Clorinda has been a little brat lately but you also have to remember that she is Erik's offspring. This is a pretty cool chapter so keep sending in your opinions or suggestions and don't forget to enjoy it among all things! Thanks again! I still don't own Erik or anyone but my own characters those being the guards I guess!**

Christine was standing beside him wearing the most elegant evening gown he had ever laid eyes on and he in his usual evening suit that was complete with a black jacket and red cummerbund. It wasn't every night when he or Christine would spend and evening together. He had been preparing this night for the past few days making sure that everything was right. The roof of the palace was the perfect place to come and be alone with the one girl he loved. The small table in front of them had been prepared by his craftiness complete with a white table cloth and two gold candles sitting atop of it beside a bucket full of ice that had a bottle of white chardonnay sitting in it. He had set the table with the best china he could find in the palace and now it was time to lead his angel to her seat. After pulling out her chair Christine turned to Erik and passionately kissed him as if it were they're first kiss. After helping Christine take her seat Erik opened the bottle of Chardonnay and poured a fine amount into the glass that was placed beside her. Afterwards he did the same for his glass and took a seat across from his angel of music. A large plate covered by a silver lid was sat in the center of the table and Erik smiled at his angel proud at what he has prepared for her.

As Erik lifted up the lid, the dinner that he spent all day preparing was not there but instead hundreds of grasshoppers that all leapt towards Erik as soon as he lifted the lid. His chair flipped back and now he was on the ground with the hundreds of grasshoppers covering his body. As he looked up at Christine she was standing over him doing absolutely nothing as he lied there too weak to rise to his feet. She took off the ring that was on her finger, the ring that he had placed on her finger as a symbol of their marriage and through it on his chest before walking away. As he lied there her voice surrounded his ears singing such horrid words into his ears.

"**You should have chose the grasshopper, you should have chose the grasshopper no one could ever love something a hideous as you! Your pity is all there is to love! You should have chose the grasshopper."**

The doors of the roof flung open and the sight of an angry mob carrying torches and pitch forks came busting through grabbing his body and carrying him to the edge of the roof as the song about the grasshopper got louder and louder. As he was thrown off the roof, he felt himself falling and closed his eyes as he fell into the unknown.

Erik awoke screaming and gasping for air as he sat up in his bed full of sweat. The room was dark and the only light was coming from beneath the door in the hallway. He wasn't sure what time it was but the spot beside him where Christine once lied was empty leaving him frightened. After calming himself down, Erik groaned as he lied back down and moved his injured arm into a comfortable position. He couldn't understand why his arm was hurting him so much but figured that it was probably going to take a long time to heal. Seconds later, the door to the room opened, and Christine came running in wearing a day gown letting Erik know that it had to be sometime in the afternoon. She approached his side, and dabbed his forehead with a cloth that she had brought into the room with her.

"Christine?….what…what's going on? What time…is it?"

It's noon time angel, you just need to rest. You have a terrible fever and I spent all morning watching over you and just left a few moments ago to grab a cloth to dab across your forehead when I heard screaming from down the hall. Is everything alright?"

"I had a terrible dream is all."

"About what my love?"

"I don't want to discuss it."

Christine got to her feet and locked the bedroom door before crawling in bed with him. Erik sighed and got comfortable next to her.

"Christine please don't waste your time lying here with me. You need to work on finding Petri a family."

"You're more important my love. Besides I'm sending over a doctor so he can take the infection out of your arm. That's what's causing the fever and the nightmares my love."

Erik groaned at the thought of what was going to happen to him. Only once in his lifetime had he ever have to take the infection out of one of his body parts and he swore to himself that he would never do it to himself ever again. The thought of him poking a dagger in the fire place and taking out it's red hot end and burning it into his wound made him sick but now having to sit and watch a doctor do it made his stomach feel even worse.

"I think I'm going to be sick Christine."

"Oh Erik please don't make it any harder on yourself. It will only take the doctor a few moments to do and in a few days you'll feel much better."

The thought of his flesh burning and the horrible fermenting smell of the infection being released made his stomach quiver so much that he began to gag and leaned over the side of the bed and began to vomit into a spittoon that had been placed there.

"The thought of it makes you that sick?"

Erik coughed and wiped his mouth before turning back to face his angel.

"Nothing has ever made me through up before my angel but thinking of that makes me heave. My body isn't like other bodies and when the infection gets taken out of it the pain and the smell of it disgusts me so much."

"I'll stay with you my love."

A knock then occurred at the door, and Christine went to answer it. Erik watched in horror as Nadir walked through the door carrying his bag of supplies.

"Erik, my dead friend! Long time no see."

Erik was glad that Nadir was the one who had showed up, but the thought of what he was going to do began to make him dry heave once more.

"Something wrong Erik? You're usually a good patient with not a worry in the world."

Erik sat up, and closed his eyes to try and concentrate on something else.

"Just go ahead and do what you must my friend."

Christine had a seat beside him, as Nadir approached the bed and removed the sling from his arm. He then pulled up Erik's sleeve and cut the bandages from off of his injury to reveal the infection that was behind it. Nadir examined the bleeding wound that was covered in pus and looked very painful.

"Well my friend looks like I'm going to have to amputate it."

Erik began to dry heave once more as he looked at Nadir in such worriment.

"What?"

Nadir laughed and shook his head.

"I'm kidding Erik, just using some of my doctor humor that's all."

"It's not funny Nadir, it's bad enough that I hate doctors let alone hearing you say that I'm going to loose my arm."

Nadir got to his feet, and walked over to the fire place and placed the poker in the flames of the fire. This made Erik's anxiety hit the ceiling knowing what was going to happen in a few grueling seconds. Christine noticed it and kissed Erik on the neck, not getting hardly any reaction at all.

"Angel everything will be fine I promise you."

Nadir approached Erik once more, and began to clean his wound with a damp cloth. Moments later, Erik watched as Nadir took out the poker which was now flaming red and walked towards him. Christine could feel Erik's heart racing as he watched Nadir getting closer and closer. Christine turned his head to face her, and kissed him lightly on his cold lips.

"It's ok my angel, everything is going to be ok."

Before Erik could say anything, he felt the burning poker meet his flesh causing him to groan in agony as Nadir held it there for what seemed like forever. Once he removed it from his arm, he lied the poker down and wiped the oozing pus that was leaking from his wound and wrapped it in a bandage. Before leaving he took out a syringe and was about to insert it into Erik's arm when he stopped him.

"Wha…what's that?"

"it's something to help you sleep."

"No, please don't put me to sleep."

Christine tried to get Erik to lie down but he just wouldn't do it.

"Erik, you're weak and need your rest. Nadir is going to give you something to help you get some rest while your arm is in agony. Just let him give you the medicine."

"No! I don't want to be put to sleep so stop trying to make me do something that I don't want to have done to me."

"Erik."

"No, and I'm not afraid to hurt anyone who tries to force me to into having that needle forced into me."

Nadir shook his head and knelt down to Erik to meet him eye to eye.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way Erik. You can either let me put this in your arm or I'll stick this sharp needle somewhere that you wouldn't want it. You need this medicine and I'm not going to stop until I get it in you."

"Try me old man!"

Nadir sighed, and went towards Erik's arm as if he were going to stick the needle in it and then when Erik's hand came up to block his arm from coming down any further he moved fast and pricked the syringe needle into his buttocks.

"You despicable man!"

"I told you not to mess with me my friend. Now having it in the arm would have been much better than where you just got it."

Nadir then packed up his supplies and smiled at Christine before leaving the room. Christine kissed Erik on the forehead before tucking him in to leave.

"Chr…Christine, where are you going?"

"I told you that I have to go find Petri a new family."

"I thought we were going to do it together."

"I'll tell you what, I'll schedule the families to come in and you can interview them tomorrow."

"Ok."

After tucking Erik in, she handed him a small bell and clasped his boney fingers around it.

"If you need anything don't hesitate on ringing it. You just lie there and get your sleep to wear off the infection."

"Is Clorinda still punished?"

"Most definitely."

After Erik closed his eyes from the dose of Morphine given to him, Christine left the room and began to walk down the hall to get to work. She had asked Madam Giry to get a list of all the spouses wanting a child in the nearest town so that she could write to them telling each of the families to come in for an interview. She wanted to make sure that who ever was taking Petri was the best and she knew that Erik would make sure of that. Once she got a hold of the list which wasn't very big Christine began to look at each surname that was written on it. The names were way to much like royalty to be the names of any old pauper. Christine also knew that the next town over was populated with civilians who ran their own watch shops and metal businesses. After sitting down at her desk and taking Erik's quill in hand she began to write each family a letter stating that they were to come and meet the Count Monsieur Erik Kire the following morning to be interviewed about the placement of Master Petri. After each one being written she placed it into a yellowish envelope and sealed it with Erik's impression that was lying on the counter. After words she wrote each families name on the front of the letter and lied it aside to write the next one. After making sure that each family had a letter she tied it in some white ribbon and walked down the stairs to hand them to her messenger who would deliver the letters. By the time she sent her messenger out to deliver the letters, it was time to sit at the table and eat dinner with her family. Christine felt horrible about Erik not being able to join them for supper but he was far to ill to get into his Sundays best and walk down a long hall to sit in a chair that was far too uncomfortable to sit in and to eat a dinner that was too hot for him to swallow. It wasn't just the thought of him making it to the dining room that turned her off but also the thought of him having to get up out of that uncomfortable chair, to walk back down the long hallway, to get undressed out of his Sundays best. to climb into a tub of soapy water that was far too small for him, to get dressed into his pajamas and to climb into bed. No, it was better if he just lied where he was and bring him something to eat later. At her dinner table Clorinda sat there with her head down at her plate as she played around with her food while everyone else ate. Christine put up with it for a while but began to get agitated when everyone else was on the second course and she was still on her first.

"Clorinda, stop playing with your food and eat it before I give you something to cry about."

Clorinda looked up from her plate and began to play with her food even more than she was before just to agitate her mother greater than she already was.

"I hate meatloaf."

"What do you think that this is Buckingham Palace? Meatloaf is on the menu and that's what you will eat. There are thousands of starving children over in Paris who would love to have that now eat or go to bed hungry."

"Monsieur Kire always gets what he wants so why can't I? he didn't even have to come down here for dinner tonight so why did I have to? I'm being punished remember?"

Petri tuned to Clorinda and answered for Christine.

"Clorinda I really like you and everything but sometimes you can be cruel. I think if Monsieur Kire could be here with us he would but he's too ill to get out of bed."

"Thank you Petri and I wish Clorinda could realize that too." replied Christine.

"I thought you were on my side Petri, I guess my father has gotten to you too."

With that being said Clorinda got to her feet and stomped out of the room slamming the door on her way out.

"Don't worry about it Petri she's just angry that I punished her. She still loves you as much as the first day she met you." said Madam Giry taking a sip of her water.

Later on that evening as Christine prepared to turn in for the night she stood in the kitchen holding the ice box open trying to figure out what to bring Erik. At that moment, Nadir walked in dressed in his pajamas and smiled at the sight of Christine standing there.

"Oh good evening Christine, what brings you in here? Midnight snack?"

"No, I wanted to bring Erik something to eat but I don't know what to give him."

"Well I was coming down here to get a glass of juice but I'm always glad to help you out."

Nadir took out an empty bowl and rummaged through the ice box to find some fresh made ice cream.

"What's this?"

"I had one of my cooks make it this afternoon."

"This is perfect for someone in his condition."

Nadir scooped a bunch of the vanilla ice cream into the bowl and handed it to her. Christine looked down at the bowl and laughed.

"This isn't what I had in mind Nadir. Erik isn't going to eat ice cream he doesn't even know what it is."

"Good it'll give his taste buds a jump and a chance to get his mind off that pain."

Christine sighed and placed a spoon into it before walking up the stairs to get back to her room. Inside she found Erik groaning in agony in the room that was in complete darkness. After lighting a candle, she sat down beside him, and the shifting of the mattress caused him to yell in more agony.

"Oh baby I'm sorry."

"Please just put me out of my misery."

"My servants said that you didn't ring that bell all day. Did you not ring it because you didn't want to burden anyone or was it because you're just that stubborn to sit here all afternoon without relieving yourself of urine and thirst?"

"Please Christine understand that in order for me to urinate someone would have to help me un do my trousers, something that I do not enjoy having someone else do."

"Erik do you need to relieve yourself?"

"Only for the past eight hours."

"Come on Erik, I'll help you to the bathroom."

Christine sat the bowl of ice cream down on the night table, and helped Erik out of bed as he cringed in pain. After walking him to the bathroom, she stood him up in front of the toilet and un buttoned his trousers so that he could relieve himself.

"I can do it myself now Christine, I don't need you standing here watching me."

"Erik the last thing I need is for you to fall over and land on the floor. I won't watch you I promise."

Christine held him up straight as he did his business and then helped him pull his trousers up before walking him back out to the bedroom to lie him back down in their bed.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm still in a lot of pain but my bladder isn't full."

"I have something for you my love."

"What?"

"Food."

Erik didn't say yes or no to that and lied there as he watched Christine fetch the bowl with the weirdest looking substance he had ever seen piled up in it.

"You're joking right? This is just some sort of paradox correct?"

"No it's ice cream."

"ice what?"

Christine smiled, and put some on the spoon and began to hold it out towards Erik's lips.

"It's ice cream, vanilla actually to be exact. I had my cooks make some up this morning and I have yet to try it. Please eat it Erik, it will take your pain away."

Erik was willing to try anything that would take his pain away, and opened his mouth to let Christine place the spoonful of it onto his tongue. As soon as the coldness touched the warm flesh of his tongue he was in complete heaven. The sweet taste of it sent shivers down his spine and the sugar caused his blood pressure to rise enough to where his body was left with just the chill from the ice cream and not the pain from his arm.

"That tastes wonderful Christine."

Christine smiled at her angel and kept giving him as many spoonfuls as he would take.

"You never had ice cream before my love?"

"No but it's heaven in a bowl. My pain has faded away for the time being."

Christine smiled, and leaned down to taste his lips in a never ending kiss. His lips tasted of sticky rich vanilla and she never wanted to let go.

"Your lips taste so delicious my angel."

"Yours always do my Christine."

Christine smiled, and leaned down once more to passionately kiss her angel of music.

The next morning, Erik stood there in the mirror adjusting the shirt he had put Petri in. It was a white crisp shirt that he had found in the wardrobe closet and fit nicely on the thin boy who stood in front of him. As Erik placed a red vest over the white shirt Petri looked up at him and sighed full of boredom.

"Monsieur Kire, why do I have to dress like this?"

"Do you want a family or not lad?"

"Yes Monsieur."

"Well then you have to look respectable and dashing. If you were to wear those regular play clothes that you often dress in it would make you no different than the thousands of other orphans out there."

Erik had to admit that he was still in a lot of pain but with his arm in the sling and his mask placed over his face he felt a little bit better. He denied lying in that bed another day especially when today would be the day he decided who was best for Petri.

"You look dashing Lad, now brush your hair."

"Do I have to Monsieur Kire?"

"Your dark curly locks need to be groomed boy."

Petri sighed and took the brush from off the vanity and began to brush his hair until all the kinks in his curls were out leaving him looking like a million bucks. Erik then straightened the last button on Petri's shirt and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. Erik had to admit that Petri cleaned up pretty well when it came to looks. He had curly dark locks, dark Romanian skin and eyes as blue as the sky.

"Might I say that you look dashing my boy. I think today is the day that you will find a family."

"You look handsome too Monsieur Kire, I'm sure Madam Mousel is proud to have you as her husband."

Erik smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror and touched his mask.

"Now remember what I told you about being polite. Parents love a polite child but most of all just be yourself and everything will be fine."

Petri nodded, and Erik couldn't help but notice him lower his head.

"Something wrong lad?"

"It's just that what if I find a home and it's far far away? I'd miss Clorinda too much."

"Lad listen to me and listen good. Friends will come and they will go but that doesn't mean good bye forever. You need a family who will look after you among all things and Clorinda will always be your friend no matter what. You are a loveable boy who will be adored by someone wanting you in their lives. Now put a smile on that face and let's get you a family."

Petri smiled, and hugged Erik.

"Thank you Monsieur Kire."

"Don't get all emotional on me boy, just tell me, do you feel that today is the day? Tell me that you feel that today is the day you get a family."

"I feel it Monsieur Kire."

"Good, let's go destiny is waiting in the next room."

With that, Erik looked at himself one last time in the mirror making sure that he looked presentable and walked with Petri into the next room that held the boy's future………

**More to come soon!!! Sorry to leave you all at a cliffy! Send me your opinions and thoughts! Thanks!**


	76. Family?

**Hey everyone thanks for the awesome reviews!!! Here's the next chapter and it's probably the darkest one I have written so far but tell me what you think of it! Thanks! Erik still belongs to GL but I'm renting him for the time being!!**

Erik walked with Petri into the next room which was nothing more than four walls and a desk where he took a seat to let the visitors come and interview them. After taking a seat, Erik motioned Petri to have a seat next to him. He could tell that Petri was anxious but also a little nervous as well.

"Don't worry Petri, everything is going to go great today and by tonight you'll have a new family I promise."

The door then opened, and a couple walked into the room. The woman had blonde hair, blue eyes, thin body and was wearing the most beautiful dress Erik had ever laid eyes on. The man was handsome, rich looking and was wearing a white tuxedo that Erik thought was the ugliest thing he had ever seen on a man. The man smiled and reached out to shake Erik's hand.

"Gregory Godwin Monsieur, and this is my lovely wife Hannah Godwin."

Erik broke away from Gregory's hand and reached out for Hannah's. After shaking it, Erik knew he was to kiss it but he took no part in anything such as that. The only woman he would ever do that to was Christine and besides, he knew that they were already staring down at his mask.

"I'm Monsieur Kire, It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Erik motioned for the Godwin couple to take a seat across from his desk, and then he took his seat as well. Afterwards, Erik took out his quill and opened a file that held all his paper work.

"Beside me here is Master Petri, he's just as excited to meet you both as I am."

Petri stood up to shake their hands and after receiving a hand shake from them both he sat back down and waited for Erik to continue.

"So why don't you tell me what brings you here today? The Countess tells me that you're looking for a son."

Gregory nodded, and moved his chair closer to Erik's desk.

"Yes we have five at home and were hoping to add a sixth. I own a work house you see and all my children were brought up on the saying "hard labor equals a day's meal."

Erik looked up from his paper and folded his hands in such confusion. He glanced over at Petri who's eyes were as big as saucers as to what Gregory had said.

"Monsieur Godwin? I think you have this whole situation wrong. Master Petri needs a home not a job. The letters that my Countess sent out were for couples looking for a child because they can't have any of their own. I also don't appreciate your morals when it comes to children. A work house isn't any where for a child and if I were you I would take your wife and leave this room before I call my guards on you. If you're looking for a slave you better find one elsewhere because you won't ever buy one off of me from this palace!"

Gregory pulled his wife up from her chair and didn't say a word as they both left the room as quick as they could. Erik patted Petri on the shoulder and heard him sigh.

"Don't worry, I would never hand you over to the work house Lad."

"I know Monsieur Kire."

The door then opened again, and another couple entered. The woman was dark haired and not as nicely dressed as the last one that Erik interviewed. Her husband was also not as nicely dressed as the last couple but he didn't want to judge simply on the way they looked. After shaking their hands, Erik introduced himself.

"I'm Monsieur Kire and this is Master Petri."

The woman smiled and knelt before Erik and so did her husband.

"Good afternoon Monsieur Count. I'm Elaina and this is my husband Pierre. We're from Paris but have relocated to a relative's house until things get better."

"You may rise."

Erik motioned them to sit down, and then he did as well.

"So you don't have any children?"

"No, we've tried but nothing has happened and we have begun to worry that we'll never have them. When the Countess sent us a letter telling us to come meet the boy we couldn't miss it for the world." Said Elaina.

"What is it that you do for a living Monsieur Pierre?"

"I'm a shoe repair man."

Erik continued to write what ever was being said on a piece of paper and then motioned Petri to stand up.

"Go ahead and tell the couple a little about yourself lad."

Petri looked at them and put his hands behind his back in nervousness as he began to speak.

"Um..I'm five years old and I love to dance and sing. My parents and I traveled around the world with our own magic show, that was before they died of course."

"Where is it that you're from?" asked Pierre

"I was born in Romania Monsieur."

Erik got a hold of the back of Petri's shirt and pulled him gently back a bit.

"Could you go out into the hall way for a moment while I speak to them alone?"

Petri nodded, and walked out into the hall way leaving Erik alone with the couple.

"I think you will be great parents to Master Petri. If you still want him to be your son say the words and I'll sign the papers now."

Erik waited for the words that never came and watched Pierre get to his feet.

"I think we've made a mistake coming here today?"

"Why? I think you would be great parents what changes your mind now?"

Pierre hesitated and then blurted out the horrible words that were on his mind.

"You see Monsieur Kire when we got the invite to come meet the boy we were thinking that we were coming to see……well to see a French boy not some Romanian Gypsy."

"Is there a problem with him being from Romania?"

"Yes they're nothing but a bunch of dirty animals to us. Everyone is going to say the same thing."

Erik immediately kicked his desk and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Get out! Get out of my office this instant! We'll see who has a family at the end of the day! Get out of here now!"

Once they left, Erik took a seat at his desk once more and crossed off their names from the list. Petri then entered once more and had a seat beside Erik.

"Monsieur Kire? I liked that family. Why did you kick them out?"

"They were no good Petri. They'll be more today don't you worry."

Erik just didn't have the heart to tell Petri why he kicked them out. For the remainder of the day, things just got worse and worse. Every single couple that walked in to meet Petri walked out once they had found out what he really was making Erik angry. He just couldn't understand why everyone was being so cruel just because of the fact that he was a gypsy. He had promised Petri a family by the day's end and as the sun began to set Erik's promise was beginning to fade away. After the last family left Erik shut his book and put his quill away before walking with Petri into the hallway.

"Monsieur Kire, who do you think is going to be my new family?"

Erik couldn't help but notice how excited Petri looked and couldn't tell him, not now anyway. He had never seen Petri this happy before and to crush it now would be for him to burn in hell for all eternity. Lying to him wasn't going to make things any better but it would give him time to stall to think of another plan.

"I have to sit down and think about it Petri, I'll let you know as soon as I can."

"You're the best Monsieur Kire, thanks a lot for doing this for me."

After watching the small boy run off full of excitement, Erik walked into his bedroom and tore off his mask full of disgust. How he hated man kind and all of their cruelties, why would God take away a boy's loving family to have him never have another one ever again? He just couldn't understand why? Why wouldn't anyone want to adopt the boy who was the kindest of all? As Erik sat there at his desk in darkness with the only light being from a candle he pondered about the day's events. He would have sat there all night if not for the feeling of Christine's hands clasp around his shoulders.

"How did it go today Erik?"

"Please don't talk about today Christine, I have enough on my plate to deal with at the moment." Erik couldn't help but be angered over the whole situation.

"Erik please, what happened today?"

"I couldn't place Petri with a family."

"Why not?"

"Because no one would accept him that's why."

"What do you mean?"

"He's a gypsy and no one wants him that's why. Oh Christine I'm so angry with myself right now. I made that boy a promise and it's slowly fading away. How can I possibly look Petri in the eyes and tell him that I didn't get him a family because no one wants him? How Christine? I failed him today and it's all because he's a gypsy. I don't want him growing up an orphan like me Christine."

"We'll find a family for him Erik I'm sure of it. Nadir and Alex are looking for a son, maybe we could let them adopt him."

"No Christine it be too dangerous. It's bad enough that they're gay but if word got out about them adopting Petri all hell would break loose and something bad could happen to them. I don't want to send Petri to an orphanage and that's what it's coming down to. Madam Giry can't care for him and neither can any other family."

"Erik don't worry, we'll find him a family."

"Who Christine? Who is going to love that boy as much as his own family did? Sometimes God makes me so angry because of what he does. Why take away his family if he couldn't have another one?"

Christine kissed Erik on the neck and massaged his shoulders gently. Erik closed his eyes and sighed to the feeling of her touch.

"God I love you so much Christine."

"Then come to bed my angel."

"Not right now, I'm going to go get something to eat. You go ahead and I'll be back later."

Erik got to his feet and walked down the hall to get to the kitchen As he rummaged through the ice box, he found a container of the home made ice cream he had the night before and sat down at the table and stuck a spoon into it. As he began to eat it, he watched as Nadir came walking in almost yelled at the fright Erik caused him.

"Jesus, you literally scared the living hell out of me Erik. What are you doing down here this late and in the ice cream?"

"I was hungry."

"You know that stuff if good as hell to eat but keep eating it at the rate you are and one morning your ass is going to be sagging to the floor."

"Is there a reason you're in here?"

"Yea to get a drink."

"I'm just so angry with myself for not finding a home for Petri. No one wanted him because he's a gypsy. I don't know where to go from here Nadir."

"Alex and I are looking for a son why don't you let us adopt him?"

"No, I mean I'm sure you would make great parents but the mob would be faster on you than a bird flying to bread crumbs. It's better if you stayed out of this for your safety."

"Well I'm sure everything will work out, they always do."

After watching Nadir leave, Erik placed the ice cream back in the ice box and walked back to his room to see Christine in bed. He easily changed out of his clothes and lied beside her as Christine ran her fingers through her his hair.

"What did you eat my love? Wait don't tell me let me guess."

At that moment, Christine kissed Erik tasting his lips and never letting go. Once she broke away from the kiss, she smiled at him and shook her head.

"Vanilla ice cream? Erik you shouldn't make that a habit."

Erik gently leaned against her once more and began to kiss her letting his tongue slip into her mouth.

"Oh Erik I love you so much."

"Don't speak my angel, just kiss me."

Christine couldn't hold back from that request and easily kissed him as he sighed and groaned at the feeling of it.

"Oh Christine you tease me so much."

"Let me make your pain go away my angel."

Erik lied on his back as Christine shifted her body onto his and began to kiss him once more. The feeling of it caused a great feeling to localize in his trousers causing him to want to make love to her so badly. As she began to play with the lining of them, Erik roughly kissed her wanting the moment to never end.

"Oh Christine that feels amazing."

Just as Erik began to roughly kiss her again he heard Christine begin to moan causing him to moan as well and before he could move any further he noticed a small shadow standing beside him. As he looked over he saw Clorinda standing there crushed at what she was witnessing. Erik stopped kissing Christine and they both looked over at their daughter.

"Clorinda? Darling? What are you doing in here?" asked Christine with such concern.

"Mother! How? How could you let this happen again?"

"What are you talking about sweetheart?"

"After what Philippe did to you you're letting Monsieur Kire do it to you as well?"

Clorinda was full of tears and Erik knew that she just didn't understand the difference between pleasure and pain. Before he could say anything to his daughter she ran out of the room in tears thinking that what she was doing to Christine was a hurting her. Erik plopped back onto his pillows and looked at Christine.

"This day just keeps on getting better and better. I can't find a family for Petri, Nadir gave me the worst talk in history down in the kitchen and now I can't even make love to you because now my daughter thinks that I'm raping you. When will this end Christine? When?"

Christine kissed Erik on the lips and covered herself up with some of the blankets.

"You should go have a talk with her Erik?"

"And tell her what? That I was making love to you? She wouldn't understand."

"Well do something."

Erik groaned and put on his robe before walking down the hallway to find Clorinda. As he walked to her room he saw her lying on her bed full of tears and didn't hesitate on entering.

"Clorinda?"

"Go away!"

"Clorinda, please talk to me."

"No! I said go away! I don't want to talk to you!"

"Why are you crying?"

Clorinda sat up and wiped her tears away before answering him.

"because Petri told me that he knows he's going to be sent to an orphanage. I came to your room to see if it was true and I found you hurting my mother."

"I wasn't hurting her Clorinda. You're too young to understand that what I was doing was loving your mother. I would never hurt her and I hope you know that. I love her and you with all my heart and I would never ever lie a hand on any of you."

Erik tucked his daughter back in beneath the sheets and kissed her goodnight.

"Just try to rest my love and I promise you that everything is going to be alright. I promise that Petri isn't going to an orphanage do you believe me?"

"Make it happen and then I'll believe you."

Erik sighed and walked to the door to leave. His daughter was angry with him and now Petri was thinking about his future at the orphanage. It was midnight and Erik knew that he had broken his promise to him. After walking down the hall, he stopped when he got to Petri's room to see him packing his belongings into a bag.

"Petri, what are you doing?"

"packing Monsieur Kire."

"Why? Why are you doing that for?"

"It's midnight Monsieur Kire and I know that you didn't find me a family."

"So? We'll try another day. I'm not kicking you out so you shouldn't be packing."

"I'm doing it because I know that you're going to send me to the orphanage."

Erik walked into the boy's room and unpacked his suitcase.

"I will never send you there I promise. I might have failed you today but I will never fail completely and send you to an orphanage. I promise you that much."

"but why Monsieur Kire? Why couldn't I find a family today?"

"I promise that tomorrow I will find you a family Petri even if I have to run to the end of the earth to get you one. I will not fail you in that I promise you."

Petri hugged Erik and sat down with him on his bed.

"You know Monsieur Kire sometimes I feel as if I would miss you if I left. You have been there for me when other's weren't. I hope that I can find someone like you to care for me."

"No Petri, you won't because there's only one me."

"I just want a family so bad."

Erik watched as Petri sat on the windowsill and place his head in his lap. It was like watching himself because at that age he was in the same state as Petri was. Erik approached him, and began to sing hoping that maybe it would lighten the mood.

"_No more talk of darkness forget these wide eyes fears. I'm here with you beside you to guard you and to guide you. I will always listen through your pain and tears I'm here nothing can harm you you'll soon learn what love means. Say you'll keep your faith in me forever, let me lead you to a family. Say you'll have faith in me one day longer, promise me to keep that faith in you. Petri that's all I ask of you." _

Petri looked at Erik and began to sing as well.

"_All I want is freedom, a world that's full of light and you finding me family that will love and be happy to have me. So say you'll keep your faith in me forever, help me find a loving family. Say you'll have faith in me one day longer, promise me to keep the faith in you, Family, that's all I ask of you."_

Erik tucked Petri back in bed and walked to the door.

"One more day Petri, one more day is all I ask of you. I promise that by tomorrow you'll have a family."

"You really promise Monsieur Kire?"

"Yes Petri I do."

After walking out of the room Erik only hoped that he made the right promise. How was he ever going to find a family who would accept a gypsy for a son in less than twenty four hours? Erik knew one thing and one thing only… "that tomorrow was going to be hell."

**More to come soon!!! Sorry Cliffy again! Send me your thoughts! Thanks!**


	77. I Use For My Heart, Hate

**Hey everyone, thanks for continuing to read my story! I also noticed that everyone has been marking my story onto their favorite list and for that I appreciate it. Some of you even requested that this story never ends! I can't keep going and going forever but I will say that its far from over! Sooo much more to go before I even think about an ending. So here's the next chapter sort of an up beat one rather than the dark depressing ones that I have been writing. Enjoy and don't forget that I love what ever opinions or suggestions you have!**

The next morning, Erik awoke beside Christine and didn't bother getting up. He was so drained from the events that took place over the past couple of days. Petri was the latest issue that was on his mind. He had promised him that he would find a home for him today and he wasn't breaking that. By nightfall he was going to make sure that Petri was placed in the best home he could find for him. Petri was a good boy and deserved nothing but the best. It was so easy for Erik to place him with another gypsy camp or a freak show but he couldn't do that. Besides Petri, he had to talk to Clorinda because he knew that Christine still had her being punished. What she did was very wrong but not bad enough to be punished for a few days. He couldn't help but agree to what she said to him because in some sorts he was a monster when it came to his temper. Sometimes Christine just didn't realize that Clorinda was HIS child and that she inherited HIS features and HIS temper. Christine was still fast asleep beside him and after pressing a kiss to her thick chocolate curls she stirred and opened her eyes. Her smile always melted his heart and it seemed that she always made that the first thing to do when awaking with him. Erik thought that it was a miracle to see her smile at him when he didn't have his mask over his face and he knew that it was real because she never once looked away in fear.

The fear had long since passed because he had never seen her shutter since that horrible night after Don Juan Triumphant. It was as if she trained herself on how to look at him without looking away or rather visioning someone else. No his Christine would never do that to him, not anymore. Christine placed her hand on Erik's clammy distorted flesh and shifted her hand when she heard him groan in pain. She knew that it was because his flesh was irritated again and wished that he would get rid of his mask for good. Not only would his flesh never get irritated again but the sunlight would bring some color into it.

"You shouldn't wear your mask when your skin is as irritated as it is." said Christine softly as her hands traces his lips softly.

"You know I couldn't go on without it."

Christine pressed her lips up against his, and looked up into his eyes. One as blue as the sky on a bright summer day and the other one as dark as a cloudy stormy night. She knew that he hated when she looked into them but she didn't care. Something was bothering her, summer was coming and she knew that his birthday would be here soon but he always refused to let her treat it like something special. He had always surprised her on her birthday ever since the day she arrived at the opera house but when it came to his special day he wanted nothing to do with it. Sometimes Christine thought that he didn't even know when he was born because of the way his parents treated him. Not this year, she was going to find out when it was and do something special for him for all the years he had done the same for her. He birthday of course wasn't until the fall but that wasn't important at the moment. It was only the beginning of summer and close to Erik's birthday. He had only mentioned to her once that he was born on the hottest day of the year which had to be sometime in the summer but of course she also had to remember that he was born in Persia, someplace that's always hot.

"Erik, tell me about your birth." replied Christine ever so softly as she easily lied her head against his chest.

Erik looked down at her in confusion. Why on earth was she asking about the most humiliating day of his life? What on earth could she possibly want to know? How the midwife screamed in fear when she got the first glance of him? How he should have been smothered before taking his first breath? What could his Christine possible want to know about that day? Erik found that it was easier to put that day in his past and forget about it rather than remembering it one day out of the year.

"Christine, you know how I feel about discussing such a topic." replied Erik as he dug his fingers into her curly locks.

"Please my love, that is the only thing I don't know about you. You have talked about everything with me, everything but that day. Your birthday should be something special, something that we can celebrate just like mine or Clorinda's."

"Christine that day was the worst day of my life and celebrating it would hurt me. I would hear the screams of the midwife and my father. My mother died from giving birth to me and before my father sold me to the gypsies all I ever heard was him blaming me for her death. I don't want to relive that once a year Christine and I hope you respect my wish."

"It's not your fault Erik, a lot of women died back then from giving birth. My own mother died giving birth to me and I was raised by my father. I used to think that my mother's death was my fault as well but my father always got mad at me for doing such a thing. He said that it wasn't my fault and that he was glad that he didn't loose both of us. Your mother's death was in God's hands, not yours."

Erik closed his eyes and tried not to cry. His mother's death was his fault, he just knew it. Christine just couldn't realize that the way his face looked wasn't an accident. He was bound to kill what ever he touched since birth, the first being his mother.

"Look at my face Christine. Look at how the devil left his mark! The devil kills what ever it touches and so do I. I couldn't even be born with out killing my own mother. Your mother died giving birth to God's most beautiful creature and my mother died giving birth to the devil's child. To make matters worse I was born on the hottest day of the year making my mother's labor worse than it already was. Please Christine could we just stop talking about this?" Christine could see the tears forming in Erik's eyes and knew that she needed to stop the conversation before things got any worse than they already were. She was going to celebrate his birthday no matter what, as soon as she found out the date. She knew that he kept his birth certificate hidden away so that no one could ever find it and while he was out finding Petri a family she was going to find it. After watching Erik rise to his feet and begin to dress Christine did the same and hated the silence. She had hurt Erik once more resulting in their sudden silence.

After watching Erik leave the room, Christine locked the door and walked over to the desk and began to rummage through the drawers. His belonging were all over the it and his birth certificate was bound to be there. After going through an endless supply of ink and parchment Christine realized that it wasn't there. As she was placing everything on the desk back in order she accidentally hit one of the containers of ink causing it to fall on the floor. She had to hurry and place everything back in order before Erik noticed that she was touching his belongings. There wasn't too much that made Erik angry but one thing was when she touched things that belonged to him. As she knelt down to pick up the fallen ink container she noticed that one of the floor boards were loose. Finding it strange, she knelt down and lifted it up to notice a box lying inside the floor. After glancing around to make sure that no one was around, Christine cautiously picked up the box and sat it down on the floor beside her. The box was handmade out of pinewood and had carvings of musical notes all over it's surface. Figuring that Erik probably made it she stared at it's beauty and was about to open it when she noticed that it had a gold padlock on the front of it. She knew that Erik wasn't as dumb as he looked when it came to just about anything. After taking a hair pin out of one of her curls she began to pick at the lock to get it to open. Once she heard a click and saw the lock come loose, she removed the lock from the box and opened it.

The inside of the box was lined in red velvet and was filled to the brim with objects some old as he was maybe even older. The first thing she removed from the box was a gold pin in the shape of a rose. Christine held it up to the light that was coming into the room and watched it glisten before her eyes. She had never seen something so beautiful and wondered where he had gotten it from. The next object she took out was a stack of pictures. They were worn and old and Christine looked at everyone. The first photo was of a young couple, the woman as beautiful as an angel with the elegant wedding dress she was wearing to the beautiful smile upon her face. The man however was dashingly handsome and Christine could have sworn it was Erik until she realized that the man didn't have a distorted face. Everything about the man was perfect and un touched by the devil and then it hit her, it was Erik's parents that she was looking at, their wedding picture. Christine had to admit that Erik resembled his father in almost every way except for his distorted flesh of course. How his father could have ever given him up was beyond her, but wanted to curse him for doing such a thing. The next photo was of Erik as a small boy taken in the opera house most likely by Madam Giry. He was sitting at his organ wearing his infamous white mask and giving the camera a sly expression. When she flipped over the picture to her surprise there was writing on the back of it.

"_Dearest Erik,_

_I want you to have the first photo taken from my first camera given to me by my _

_First friend, you. _

_Antoinette Giry _

_March 10th 1867"_

Christine smiled at the picture and couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. After placing the photo back down she picked up the last one that was of herself. She was probably only 7 years old probably taken the first year she came to the opera house.

"Oh Erik, you really were in love with me."

Christine touched the picture and ran her hands over it before putting it down. After reaching back into the box she took the next object which was a stack of letters tied in a black ribbon. She untied the ribbon and unfolded one of the letters to read it.

"_Dearest Angel, _

_Tonight I watched as you prayed to your father in the basement known to you as your sanctuary. Little and beautiful you looked as your hands felt the heat of the candle at which you lit. Your features like an angel from heaven one sent down to save me from my solitude. Your father promised you the angel of music and I have been granted to you within that promise. Someday when you're older perhaps you shall understand how the cruelty towards me has forced me to kill a man. But realize my angel that I only kill for you, kill to get you where you deserve to be. Your voice is like heaven and with my training it will make my spirit soar and for it to make mine fly it will certainly make the world's as well. I hear you each night asking me to show my true self and oh how badly I would love to but your are too young to see such sights. Always know that just because you can't see me doesn't mean that I'm not there. I am there singing to you in sleep, there with my voice filling your sweet head with a father's love, there calling to you and speaking your name. So do not fear me my angel for I am not the angel of death but of your father's promised angel of music and just as he promised you myself I shall promise you fame and a ranking in this theater that no one but you can ever take in vain. Just remember to never stop loving me for one moment my dear angel because just as an angel gives his love to you he needs to be loved in return._

_Always yours_

_Your Angel of music"_

Christine smelled the letter and inhaled Erik's scent of rich cologne that smelled of roses and herbs. She wondered why she had never been given the letter? Why had he taken time to write something so beautiful if he was never intending to give it to her? She knew that it was probably because if he gave her the letter she wouldn't think of him as an angel anymore but of a man. Angels don't give hand written notes and for him to give her such a thing would be like slapping her father in the face. The letter was probably the most beautiful thing she had ever seen from him and wanted to keep it so badly but knew that she had to put it back. She then removed a key from the box and looked at it. The key was silver and the top of it was heart shaped with a red diamond placed in the center of it. It had to be one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. She wondered where it went to and where he had gotten it from but decided to put it down before she got too obsessed with it. The last thing in the box was a folded document and sighed in relief when she unfolded it and realized that it was his birth certificate. All she needed was the date and there it was written down at the bottom of the page.

"_June 13__th__ 1857"_

Just then a knock occurred at the door and the sound of the door knob jiggling seconds after.

"Christine? Why is the door locked?"

Christine immediately began to scoop up everything to put back in the box as fast as she could. As she was placing the last few things back into it the key with the diamond in it fell through the floor boards. Christine's world was literally shattered when she saw the key disappear before her eyes but only hesitated for a second as the knocking continued.

"I'm getting dressed Erik, give me a second."

That stalled her for a few more seconds and she immediately closed the box, locked it and placed it back under the floor board before placing the board back in place. Afterwards, she stood up and walked over to the door and opened it to see Erik standing there with his arms crossed.

"Sorry Erik, I was getting dressed."

"You were doing that when I was getting dressed. Don't lie to me Christine."

Christine watched as Erik eyed her down smelling her lie from a mile away. She had to think of something else before he would suspect any kind of mischief."

"Yes but I didn't like the way my dress looked so I changed it."

"Oh, ok my angel."

Christine got quiet, and Erik smiled.

"May I come in? I need to get a quill."

Christine moved aside and let him walk over to his desk to get a quill hoping that he wouldn't notice that she touched his things. She sighed after he picked one up without hesitating what so ever. Afterwards, Erik began to walk out but turned to face her before leaving the room.

"You look like the cat who swallowed the canary, is everything alright?"

"Yes fine, why?"

"Oh just wondering is all. I'm off to narrow down the families for Petri I'll be in the music room if you need me."

After Erik walked out, Christine got back down to her knees to try to find the key but couldn't see it anywhere. It was as good as gone and now she only wished that she could turn back time. Figuring that she wasn't changing anything, she walked over to the calendar and looked at the date. She hoped that June 13th was a long time away but as she looked at the date to her surprise it was the 13th. How badly she wanted to slam her head up against the wall because of the day she was having but figured that she was going to have Erik's birthday one way or another. Figuring that if she could surprise him with dinner serving all his favorites that would be as good as a birthday that could ever be celebrated and he wouldn't even suspect that she knew. As quick as possible she walked down to the kitchen and met up with her cook to ask him to make the food.

"Monsieur Kordem?"

The cook Monsieur Kordem was standing over by the ice box pulling old food out it to replace it with new ones.

"yes Madam Countess?"

"I was wondering if you could make me dinner tonight?"

"Don't I make it every night?" he questioned laughing at such a comment.

"I mean I have a special request."

Monsieur Kordem took out a note pad and was ready with his quill to write down her request.

"Ok, I want to eat dinner with Monsieur Kire alone in the dining room tonight. I would like a bottle of the finest wine you can get your hands on for starters. Then for an appetizer I would like some garlic and herb cream cheese served with saltine crackers. Then for the main course I would like Choucroute garnie."

"What is that Madam?"

"You're a cook, you're supposed to know what that is."

"Sorry Madam I'm not French."

"It's Sauerkraut, garlic and sautéed in a crock pot with Sausage."

Monsieur Kordem wrote it down as Christine continued.

"Then for desert Ile flottante which is frozen custard with chocolate crème ontop but I have one request with that."

"Yes?"

"Sprinkle some vanilla cake on top of it."

"As you wish madam."

Christine smiled and left the room to go find Erik. Tonight was going to be special and Erik was never going to know that she was celebrating his birthday. Once she made it to the music room, she spotted him sitting at his piano looking upset as his hands were running frantically through his hair.

"Something wrong Erik?"

"I'm just frustrated is all. What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you would join me for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know Christine I'm swamped with having to keep my promise to Petri. No one wants him and now it's all my fault if I don't find him a family. I'd love to but I can't, not until I find him a family my love."

Christine approached him, and placed her hands on his shoulders before leaning down and kissing him on the neck.

"Don't worry my love everything is going to work out I promise. Just please have dinner with me tonight?"

"Ok, I just have something that I want to do first. I'll meet you in the dining room as soon as I can."

With that being said Erik rose to his feet and walked down the hallway. Once he got to Clorinda's room he walked in to see her and Petri playing a game on the floor. Erik took a seat on the side of her bed and watched them for a few seconds before interrupting them.

"So what are you two up to?"

Clorinda gave Erik a dirty look before continuing to play with Petri.

"Go tell mother now that I'm playing so she can ground me for the rest of my life."

"Clorinda, please I'm not here to argue I'm here to tell you that after tonight I think your punishment has gone on long enough. I know that what you said was wrong but not wrong enough to be grounded for over 3 days."

"You mean that Monsieur Kire?"

"Yes I do so tonight I will let you free to do as you please once more."

"Thanks." Clorinda didn't sound grateful at all and Erik realized that she still seemed mad at him. His concern however was of Petri.

"Petri I wanted to speak to you about something."

"You found me a family?" the boy's voice was full of excitement and Erik paused not knowing how to go on.

"No, I haven't found one for you yet but I'm really trying hard. It's hard to find a good family."

"Why Monsieur Kire?"

Erik paused not knowing what to say to him, the room was spinning before his eyes and he was destined to tell him another lie.

"Because….well because..you're a boy."

"that makes no sense Monsieur Kire! Why are you having a hard time finding me a family? Tell me I demand it!"

Erik couldn't take the pressure and made the most horrible mistake of the day.

"because you're a gypsy that's why! No one wants a gypsy you ungrateful child! I've been working my ass off to find you one and it takes more than a day!"

The room got silent and it wasn't until Erik took a deep breath that he realized what he said. Petri was the most heartbroken over what Erik had just said and had tears emerging from his eyes.

"So you came in here to tell me that you're sending me to the orphanage? Is that it Monsieur Kire? You promised me! I won't go do you hear me! I won't go!"

Before Erik could even say another word Petri stormed out of the room leaving Erik there alone with Clorinda. Erik was about to speak to Clorinda when she got to her feet and gave him a dirty look as well.

"Send him there and you might as well send me there too! I hate you!"

Clorinda then stormed out of the room as well calling Petri to wait up for her. Figuring that they were probably wandering about the palace Erik sighed and walked to the dining room to meet up with Christine. As he entered he took a seat across from her and watched as the cook poured him a glass of wine. Christine seemed happy and he couldn't help but be the complete opposite.

"Something wrong Erik?"

"No, I'm fine."

As the cook set the main course down in front of them Christine smiled at Erik who didn't smile back. She knew that something had to be wrong because never had turned down his favorite dish.

"Erik, is it alright?"

"Yes, fine." replied Erik without a facial expression of gratitude what so ever. Christine tasted her plate of food and couldn't understand why he wasn't eating any of it and playing with it on his fork instead. every time that she had this dish prepared for him she couldn't help but wonder why he devoured it so fast but tonight was the complete opposite. He wasn't hardly eating a thing which kind of made her upset. For a moment she began to think that maybe he knew that it was his birthday and knew that she had gone through his box of belongings.

"Would you like dessert?"

"No, I'm not hungry tonight." he replied pushing his hardly touched plate away from him. It was then that something wasn't right never had Erik refused dessert and it wasn't like him to not touch his meal. His motto had always been waste not want not but tonight was the complete opposite.

"I love you Erik."

Erik looked up from his seat and stood up.

"Thank you Christine, but tonight I'm not feeling like myself. May I be excused from the table?"

Christine nodded and stood up as well.

"Let me join you."

Down the dark hallway they descended to their room where Erik had a seat on the bed and Christine had a seat next to him. Out of all of Erik's sorrow Christine found some comfort sitting beside him waiting for him to start the conversation that never came.

"Erik, please tell me what's wrong my angel. I love you with all my heart, you know that."

"Let's forget about that and talk about something else. I want to tell you a story my angel." Replied Erik his voice calm and soothing.

"Go on my angel."

"Madam Giry used to tell me this rhyme when I was a child. Tell me if it means anything to you.

"_A man was asked what he used to make his complexion so handsome and his whole being so attractive and handsome answered_

_I use for my lips, truth_

_I use for my voice, kindness_

_I use for my ears, compassion_

_I use for my hands, charity _

_I use for my figure, uprightness _

_I use for my, heart love_

_I use for any who do not like me, prayer "_

Christine smiled at him, gently kissed him on the lips.

"My angel that means exactly what it means looks aren't everything and that the beauty in one comes from values and not from any kind of makeup."

"That is not true Christine, there is another version of that rhyme that I know.

_A man was asked what he used to make his complexion so hideous and his whole being so dark and disgusting answered_

_I use for my lips, lies_

_I use for my voice, deceit _

_I use for my ears, coldness_

_I use for my hands, greed_

_I use for my figure, hunch_

_I use for my heart, hate_

_I use for anyone who do not like me, a lasso"_

Christine began to passion the kiss and couldn't help but begin to cry.

"No Erik, you're not like that."

"I have something for you my angel. It's the key to my heart and I want you to have it because you always do have my heart in your hands so you should have the key as well. I actually think that you might enjoy it."

It was at that moment Erik got down onto the floor and Christine knew what he meant by the "Key to his heart" it was the one she lost that day. How badly she wanted to stop Erik from going into the box but couldn't do it. Instead she watched as he opened the box and began to rummage through it taking out all the letters and pictures that she had touched earlier that day waiting for him to realize that the key was gone. Once the box was empty, he shook it several times waiting for the key to fall out of it.

"What are you looking for Erik?" asked Christine trying to act as if she didn't know what he was looking for.

"The key? It was here last night I don't understand it? I looked at it last night, shut the box, locked it and put in back under the floor. Oh that key is worth one hundred thousand franks, I've had it since I was a baby."

Christine could see the sorrow in his eyes and couldn't hold back her lie any longer. She knew that his anger was going to come out but it was for the best.

"Erik I know what happened to the key."

"What? What do you mean Christine?"

"Is is a silver key with a red diamond in the top of it?"

Erik got to his feet and gave her the most angered look Christine had ever seen him give.

"So Christine, tell me what you were doing in my box? And when did you go in it?" Erik was a few feet away from her, and she could feel his breath on her neck.

"I…I only wanted to find your birth certificate so I could know the date of your birth. I emptied the box and looked at the pictures and read the letters….please Erik I'm sorry….I.."

"YOU WHAT? WENT INTO MY PRIVATE BOX? READ MY LETTERS! GAZED AT MY PHOTOGRAPHAS!"

Christine knew that he was so angry but she couldn't stop, not now.

"I was only looking for your birth certificate Erik I swear. When you knocked today on the door I got scared so through everything back into the box and the key….the key slid under the floor and disappeared….I'm sorry."

"So tonight's dinner, being that it was made up of all my favorite things was to celebrate my birthday? Something that I had deliberately told you NOT to do! It was my wish Christine! My wish to never EVER celebrate it! Not only do you not abide by my wishes but you also rummage through my PERSONAL belongings without asking me! What happened to TRUST? TRUST in our relationship! Why be with you if I can't trust you? I trusted you Christine! I always come to you before doing something personal!"

Christine wanted to hug him so badly but knew he would push her away.

"I just….I just wanted you to be like everyone else Erik. Everyone has a birthday and I thought that by having dinner with you tonight would be like one without you knowing. It makes me look like a bad wife when I don't do the things you do for me." Christine was literally crying and watched as Erik stood in silence still upset about his key and what she did.

Just then the door barged open and one of the guards came rushing in.

"Madam Countess! Come quick there's an emergency!"

Erik turned to the guard and brought out his temper

"Can't you see that we're busy! What ever it is can wait!"

"It's serious Monsieur, there has been a terrible accident down by the woods! Two children were involved!"

"Children?" questioned Christine in horror.

"Yes Madam, a small boy and girl."

Erik and Christine both looked at each other and gasped.

"Clorinda's in her room grounded and Petri is with her." replied Christine.

Erik shook his head and wiped his eyes.

"No….they….they got mad at me and run off. I thought for sure they wouldn't leave the palace……Oh my God what have I done!"

Christine looked at Erik shaking her head in disbelief before the both of them ran out the door with the guard hoping that what ever happened wasn't as bad as it sounded and most of all hoping that they weren't too late!

**More to come soon!!! Sorry about the cliffy! Please send me some reviews so I can keep it going! Let me know if you all want dark chapters or Bright and happy! Your reviews will determine the fate of a few characters in the next chapters..Thanks!**


	78. Her Fate is Up To You

**Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. This might be the last chapter until after the holidays because I'll be too busy to write another one with everything going on. I'm seeing Phantom in Ny on the 30th which is something I'm so excited about! So until after the holidays enjoy this chapter! Thanks and send in your thoughts happy holidays everyone! This is a pretty upsetting chapter but here it is anyway!**

Christine wanted to hug him so badly but knew he would push her away.

"I just….I just wanted you to be like everyone else Erik. Everyone has a birthday and I thought that by having dinner with you tonight would be like one without you knowing. It makes me look like a bad wife when I don't do the things you do for me." Christine was literally crying and watched as Erik stood in silence still upset about his key and what she did. Just then the door barged open and one of the guards came rushing in.

"Madam Countess! Come quick there's an emergency!"

Erik turned to the guard and brought out his temper

"Can't you see that we're busy! What ever it is can wait!"

"It's serious Monsieur, there has been a terrible accident down by the woods! Two children were involved!"

"Children?" questioned Christine in horror.

"Yes Madam, a small boy and girl."

Erik and Christine both looked at each other and gasped.

"Clorinda's in her room grounded and Petri is with her." replied Christine.

Erik shook his head and wiped his eyes.

"No….they….they got mad at me and run off. I thought for sure they wouldn't leave the palace……Oh my God what have I done!"

Christine looked at Erik shaking her head in disbelief before the both of them ran out the door with the guard hoping that what ever happened wasn't as bad as it sounded and most of all hoping that they weren't too late!

**1 hour Earlier-**

After Clorinda left the room her father was in she chased after Petri. She had to speak with him and she couldn't lose him again. As she followed him outside she caught up to him as he kept running farther and farther away from the palace.

"Petri, wait up!"

Petri stopped, and waited for Clorinda to join him at his side. When she was caught up to him once more he began to walk again.

"I won't go to an orphanage Clorinda, I won't go I swear! Your father promised me a family today and I didn't get one. He lied to me and now I know he's going to send me to an orphanage."

"Petri, please I won't let him send you there. Lets just go back to the palace, it's getting dark outside."

"No, I can't go back. Let's run away and make our own country, just you and I."

Clorinda looked back at the palace and then back at Petri. She didn't want to run away but she didn't want to leave Petri either. Petri was her best friend and she couldn't afford to loose him for the second time to nodded and walked on into the woods with him. After a while of walking in the dark, Clorinda began to get cold and scared and couldn't help but begin to want to turn back.

"Petri, come on let's go back." she replied as she placed her hands under her arms.

"Come on Clorinda, we're almost there just past the woods and that's where we'll start our new life. Come on I'll race you."

"Race me?"

"Yes, let us race there and the first one that arrives gets to name our new home. If you don't want to race then I shall have to name our home Petopia."

Clorinda laughed and got into her running position.

"Over your dead body."

Petri got into his position as well and waited until she was ready to start the race.

"Ok first one past the woods wins. One, two, THREE!"

As soon as Petri said the last number, they were off, running through the dark woods not being able to see their own hand in front of their face. Once Petri sped ahead she was left alone in the darkness of the woods not knowing where she was or where she was going. All she knew was that she was to meet Petri at the end of the woods which didn't seem anywhere in sight and even if it was she couldn't see it. Once the trees finally cleared and she was out of the woods she stopped in the darkness to catch her breath knowing that Petri won the race anyway. As she stopped and began to gasp for air the feeling of cold metal clamped around her right foot giving her the fright of her life. As she looked down all she could see was her leg clamped into some kind of steel devise that was indented in the ground. She wasn't sure what it was but no matter as hard as she tried to pull her leg out of it she couldn't. As she looked around she couldn't see her friend Petri anywhere nor could she see anything in front of her face. For a few minutes she just stood there trying to remove her leg from what ever it was clamped in but couldn't. Then seconds later the feeling of vibrations began to shake the ground she was on getting harder and harder as each second past. Seconds later along with the strong vibrations a loud chugging sound began to occur getting louder and louder as well. Clorinda wasn't sure what was going on but then from a far distance she noticed a small white light approaching her and got larger as what ever it was got closer and closer. When the light was close enough to shine on her and the ground she looked down and saw that she was on railroad tracks and that it was a steam engine that was making all the racket and barreling towards her.

"Petri! Petri! Help! Help me!" Clorinda had never yelled so loudly in all her life. She wished she were home, she wished she were with her mother and even her father. She had run away and now she was in danger. Even her own best friend wasn't around to help her. A little ways up the road, Petri ran out of the woods and laughed to himself when he didn't see Clorinda standing there. After circling the ground a few times he laughed out loud.

"Ha Clorinda, now our new home shall be called Petopia! I'm the better runner and now we'll see who's the king of this castle."

After saying those words he waited for Clorinda to come running out behind him, but she never did. He knew that she was slow, but not this slow. It wasn't until he heard the far distant screaming of his name did he realize that Clorinda was in danger. Petri ran through the woods realizing that she went the wrong way and came out the opposite end where the railroad tracks were. When he was there he noticed that her foot was stuck in the tracks and the train was headed right for her.

"Clorinda, don't move!"

Clorinda was in tears as she kept trying to get her leg un caught from the tracks. Petri joined in and tried to remove her leg and watched as the train kept getting closer and closer.

**Current time-**

Erik ran out to the court yard as fast as he could to meet up with the other guards and jumped onto his horse pulling Christine up afterwards. As his horse galloped through the woods all he could think about was his daughter and what she was doing so far away from the palace. He hoped that where the guards were leading him wasn't to her death place and that what had happened was only minor. He could hear Christine sobbing behind him but he was so angry with her for what she had done to him already that telling her to stop her balling would only make matters worse. When they arrived at the scene Erik's heart was shattered in two. Once he saw the stopped steam engine and the police standing around he immediately jumped off his horse and turned to see Christine as upset as he was.

"Erik…please…" Christine was sobbing so much that she couldn't even get all the words out. Erik didn't want to see his daughter lying on the tracks anymore than Christine but he couldn't let her see it.

"Christine…..just stay here."

After seeing her nod, Erik ran to the where the police were and demanded to know what was going on. The conductor of the train was just as much in tears as anyone else. He approached Erik despite the mask he noticed him wearing and wiped his eyes.

"Monsieur, it's all my fault. I tried to halt the train I swear but I couldn't in time. They were playing on the tracks Monsieur."

"Who? Who was playing on the tracks?" Erik's voice crackled at trying to get the sentence out.

"A girl and a boy. The girl must have gotten caught on the tracks and the boy was pulling her….oh my God Monsieur what have I done? What have I done?"

Erik turned towards the train walking to the front of it where a few guards were standing. He closed his eyes hoping that what was happening wasn't real but of a dream. His daughter had to be dead, she just had to be. Erik looked at one of the guards and tried to hold back his tears.

"Where….where are the victims of this accident?"

The guard handed Erik his lantern and looked away.

"Underneath the train Monsieur. No body has wanted to fetch the bodies out from underneath it."

Erik grabbed the guard by the neck and tore out all his anger.

"They might still be alive! Did you ever think of that! every second wasted standing here is a minute too late!"

After pushing the guard down onto the ground, Erik ripped off the sling to his arm and knelt down with the lantern and held his breath as he looked under the train. His heart ached as he crawled underneath the million pound metal engine wondering if his eyes would be cursed for all eternity at witnessing such a sight. He kept his eyes down on the tracks not wanting to look ahead and as he kept crawling further and further he started to notice blood on the tracks. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks as he began to see parts of Clorinda's dress lying in some of the puddles. He eventually came to her shoe which was also lying in a puddle of blood. He paused and sobbed so hard that he thought his heart was going to be torn from his chest. He now needed to look ahead to see what ever was left of Petri and his beloved child. When he lifted his head and opened his eyes the first sight tore his heart from his chest. There in front of him was the body of Petri mangled up in the pipes of the steam engine. His arm was in bad shape with most of the flesh torn from it but he could still hear him breathing. As Erik got beneath him to try to unhook his arm from the pipe he didn't know how to do it. His arm was so mangled around the pipe that removing it would probably cause his arm to fall off.

"Petri? Petri? Answer me boy."

Erik heard him mummer a half unconscious "Hmm" giving him a sigh of relief but who was to say that after removing him from the train that he would live.

"Ok boy hold on. I'm going to unhook your arm from the train." Erik tried to keep talking so that he could keep himself calm. As he touched the boy's arm, it was as hot as coal and very sticky from all the blood emerging from it. After untwisting his arm from the pipe, Erik set it across Petri's chest and knew that it was surly broken if not having to be amputated later. Where he was lying there was a gap to hand Petri over to a guard so that he could find his daughter next. After handing the boy's body over he quickly got back onto his knees and continued to crawl to find Clorinda's body next. Underneath the train was clear and as Erik kept crawling he wasn't sure what had happened to her body. He then felt something soft from above his head and looked up to see Clorinda's hair hanging down somewhat and knew that her whole body was mangled up in the pipes but couldn't bare to look up at her. He knew that she had to be dead because there was no way she could have lived with being shoved up into the pipes of the steam engine. When Erik finally looked up, the sight nauseated him so much that he literally had to turn away to through up before turning back to her. There was his beautiful little girl shoved up into the pipes mangled like a rag doll and full of blood. Her leg was gushing most of it and her head looked like it had been bashed in with a hammer. He couldn't stop himself from crying as he removed her body from the pipes and held her unconscious body in his arms. She was like a rag doll that had been beaten so badly that she didn't even look like herself any longer.

Erik crawled from beneath the train and kept his daughter held tightly in his arms not letting anyone near her. The only one that could help now was Nadir and as her weak heartbeat moved against her flesh all Erik could think about was how long her and Petri had left? Erik couldn't let Christine see what Clorinda looked like, not now and not with her being upset as she was. He gently handed his daughter to one of the guards and yelled for another one to hurry back to the palace to tell Nadir that they were on their way before jumping back onto his horse with Christine and riding back towards the palace. Christine saw the blood that was all over Erik and knew immediately what the situation was.

"Erik…is she…is he?"

"I can't tell Christine! Just stop making this harder than it already is."

Once they got back to the palace, Erik immediately jumped off his horse and ran in without Christine at his side and rushed to the infirmary. Nadir was there washing his hands with Alex at his side getting ready to see Clorinda and Petri. Erik tried to approach the bed where his daughter was to get a look at her but Alex stopped him.

"No Monsieur Kire, it's best if you go on and wait outside until Nadir comes and tells you other wise."

"No Monsieur Alex I demand that you move aside and let me see my own child!" Erik was furious and demanded to see his own flesh and blood. He did as he was told and stormed down to his music room and began to tear it apart. He slammed his injured arm down on the keys screaming out to the heavens. He was so frustrated with everyone and anything around him that he just didn't care anymore. He then sat down and buried his teary face into his arms. Seconds later he heard the familiar voice of Christine fill the room.

"Angel?"

Erik was so angry with her that all he could think about was wanting to strangle her for what she did. She not only went through his personal belongings but also lost the key to his heart and then celebrated his birthday, something he demanded her not to do. He wanted to trust her but he couldn't, not after what she did to him and all in one day.

"If you know what's best for you Christine, you better walk out of this room and leave this man be."

"Will she be alright Erik? Please tell me that she'll live."

Erik slammed his hands down onto his piano and turned to her filled with such anger.

"What do you care Christine! I'm the one who crawled under that train to save the boy and her! Just leave me be!"

"You know Erik I'm feeling upset too! You're always thinking that you're the only one that's feeling broken hearted when these things happen. She's my daughter too Erik, don't you realize that? She came from me too!"

Erik pushed Christine up against the wall and looked into her eyes.

"It's not bad enough that she looks just like me let alone having me as her father. I walked into her room and let her off your cruel punishment hoping that she would begin to love me like a daughter loves her father but no she runs off with that boy and gets hit by a steam engine. While you're off being Countess all damn day I'm sitting here in this room trying to raise our child. I can't do it alone Christine! Its bad enough that she doesn't respect me let alone loving me. Then you're off in my personal belongings without my permission. I thought I could trust you Christine! I swore I could trust my own wife."

Christine felt the silent tears begin to run down her face and watched Erik turn away and sob. She could feel his pain and knew that she had definitely hurt him this time not knowing if he was ever going to forgive her for this screw up. She had hurt him before but this was beyond like any other time. Seconds later Christine saw Nadir walk into the room looking for the two of them. Erik immediately rushed over to him demanding to know the news on his beloved daughter.

"I would have a seat." replied Nadir as he motioned Erik and Christine to take a seat. They did so at the piano bench and Nadir approached them. His sleeves were covered in so much blood that all she could think about was who did it belong to?

"How's Clorinda?" asked Erik his voice full of sorrow and fear. Nadir put his head down and stood in silence for a few moments before speaking to them.

"Clorinda is not well Monsieur. She is hurt very badly and it will be miracle if she survives the next few days. I am only a doctor not a miracle worker and all I can say is that seeing her this way was the most gruesome sight I have ever witnessed and you both know that I have witnessed a lot."

"What's wrong with her?" asked Christine who was full of tears.

"Well as far as I can make out she was crossing the train tracks and the rail clamped down on her ankle making her unable to get across in time. I know this because her ankle is shattered probably caused by being pulled under by the force of the steam engine. Afterwards she must have grabbed a hold of one of the pipes beneath it and held on as it drug her almost a half of a mile before stopping. She has a few broken ribs and has lost a lot of blood. I would pray for her tonight to let the angels protect her."

"What about Petri?" asked Erik.

"Petri Monsieur is in the same condition as Clorinda. He had the option of getting off the tracks but my guess is that he stayed to help Clorinda. He has a dislocated shoulder, a cut to the fore head and also a few broken ribs and a lot of blood loss. I would pray for him as well. It is a shame Erik because truthfully if the boy makes it he is more than welcomed to be apart of my family. I've grown rather fond of the boy and wouldn't care what anyone thought."

After Nadir left the room, Erik walked down the hall with Christine at his side. He didn't want to look at his beautiful daughter in the condition that she was in, but knew that this could be her last night alive…..he only hoped that time and all hope was on his side.

**More to come soon! Like I said before Happy Holidays and I will get back to this as soon as Christmas is over! Please I have not decided how this should go on! I don't know if Clorinda is going to live or die so I need your help! Any ideas or concerns for Clorinda's fate is A MUST! I don't want this to go on dark…..or do I? I need your help on this one! Thanks and hope to be back soon! R&R PLEASE!!!**


	79. The Real Opera Ghost is back

**Hey everyone! Happy Holidays! Here's the next chapter. I've gotten some emails concerning Erik and Christine's Happiness and it seems that most of you are wanting the more happy go lucky sort of story and so I won't make it any darker than it already is and try to lighten up the mood a bit. I'm not saying that there won't be times when the story won't be dark but I'll try to make it a little happier. Anyway let me know your thoughts and keep reading! Enjoy! Thanks!**

Erik walked down the hall not wanting to see his daughter. How could he ever look at her the same ever again if he were to see how injured she was. No, he had to look at her being that it might as well be the last time he would see her alive ever again. As he walked into the room with Christine trailing behind him like a lost puppy he glanced at his beloved daughter's body. Her head was bandaged and her body had cuts every where on it. Tears rushed to his eyes and he couldn't help but begin to silently sob. How badly he wanted to kill himself for letting her run from him but he just couldn't do it at the moment, not under the circumstances. Seeing Clorinda in such a grave condition caused him to storm out of the room not wanting to even look at Petri. He heard Christine calling after him but he didn't stop and kept walking. When he finally reached his room, he stormed in and locked the door as he listened to Christine pound on the door for him to let her in.

"Erik! Erik I demand that you open this door right now!"

She repeated this line over and over again and it didn't make Erik change his mind one bit. Instead he tore off his stained clothes that had his daughter's blood splattered all over them and jumped into the bathtub. Again and again he scrubbed his flesh with a cloth trying to get the blood off of him. As hot tears ran down his face he washed himself harder and harder causing the skin on his arms to get red and almost wanting to tear. He was about to do the same to his face when he heard the door bust open and Christine to come running over to the side of the tub. He buried his face in his knees and sobbed as he felt her hand touch his bare wet back.

"Erik, please look at me."

Erik kept sobbing as he shivered as he sat there in the cooling waters of the tub. He was so angry with Christine and with himself that he didn't want to talk to anyone especially her.

"Just leave me be." he replied.

Christine touched his soft wet hair and easily forced him to look up at her. His eyes were red and his face pale. How badly she wanted to hold him in her arms but she couldn't. All she could do was wipe his tears away and stand him up so that she could wrap a towel around him as he shivered. Afterwards she ran over to the wardrobe closet and took out a night shirt and trousers she helped him get dressed and sat him down on the bed. Afterwards she wrapped a blanket around him and sat beside him. She hated seeing him so upset and wanted to hold him in her arms but knew that he wouldn't let her.

"Erik, why don't you just lie down and try to sleep." she replied as she easily pushed him down onto the mattress. Erik of course wouldn't lie down and just ignored her request.

"Leave me be Christine."

All Christine could do was watch him continue to cry, and when she couldn't stand watching it any longer she scooped him up in her arms and held him as she felt her shirt become wet with his tears. After a while she stopped hearing his sobbing and the tears stopped as well. He had fallen asleep in her arms and now she wanted to lie him down in the sheets so that he could continue to do so. After untangling her arms from his she lied him down easily and covered him up as he continued to sleep. Afterwards, she kissed him goodnight and walked out of the room to let him sleep in peace. Christine walked down the hall to Clorinda's side. She was passed out with the moon light shining on her small broken body. Christine touched Clorinda's hand and began to cry as she kept looking at her.

"You need to pull through this sweetheart. Your father needs you to and so do I."

The more and more Christine looked at her daughter the more and more she began to pray. It had been the longest time since she prayed to her father and now she began once more.

"Little lotte thought of everything and nothing. Her father promised her, her father promised her….You were once my one companion you were all that mattered. You were once my friend and father then my world was shattered. Wishing you were somehow here again, wishing you were somehow here sometimes it seems if I just dream somehow you would be here. Father watch over Clorinda, she is young and needs me now more than ever. Also watch over Erik, he's my angel of music and he needs Clorinda, his flesh and blood to be ok. Clorinda means more than life to him and too young to be with you. Please Papa let my family be happy again."

The next morning, Erik opened his eyes and groaned at the sight of the light coming in through the window. After pulling the cover over his head and rolling over he heard the door open and looked up to see Christine standing there.

"Christine, what time is it?"

"Very early, you've been asleep since early last night."

"I have the worst headache."

Christine handed Erik a glass filled with some orange juice and motioned him to drink it.

"Drink that Erik, it'll make you feel better."

Erik did as he was told and then handed her the empty glass. Afterwards he rose to his feet and began to get dressed. He was still mad at Christine and couldn't bare to hold a conversation with her.

"Erik, breakfast is being placed on the table and it would honor me if you would have it with me."

"No Christine, I have other things to tend to. Where have you been all night?"

"At Clorinda's bedside."

"Of course, where else would you be."

With that being said Erik walked down the hall to the infirmary and sat down at his daughter's bedside. She was asleep and still looked gravely ill. After touching her small cold hand with his he felt her lightly squeeze it causing Erik to grin. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with her or Christine. His Christine, how could she take the key to his heart without him knowing and then to loose it through the floorboards. He was also mad at Petri, if not for him she wouldn't be where she was and still as well as she was twenty four hours ago. After taking one last look at his daughter Erik rose to his feet and walked over to Petri's beside to see him wide awake and well aware of Erik's presence. Erik stared down at him full of such anger and hatred.

"How could you boy! How could you do this to my daughter! I trusted you to watch over her and do the right thing and this is what I get!"

"I didn't leave her Monsieur, I swear. We had a race and when she got stuck I stayed by her side till the last second I swear."

"You shouldn't have run away! She chased after you! She followed you!"

"Please Monsieur don't be angry with me, I was upset."

Erik stomped his foot down before walking away in an angry rage. Christine sat in her chair in the dining room playing with her porridge as silent tears ran down her cheeks. Just then the door flew open and she glanced up to see Erik walking in and taking a seat as if nothing had happened an hour earlier. He began to eat without even saying a word to her, making Christine even more upset than she already was. Her stomach was churning and the tears that were once silent began to pour more rapidly down her cheeks. Her love, the love of her life was shunning her because of what she did and all she could do was sit there and cry. Erik glanced up from his plate and saw tears running down her cheeks and wondered what the problem was.

"Christine?"

Christine refused to look at him and just buried her head in her hands as she kept crying.

"Christine, what on earth do you have to cry about?"

Christine rose to her feet and walked away leaving Erik alone once more. He couldn't understand what her problem was but he couldn't keep up this anger forever. His daughter was ill and Christine was upset. He had to set things right once and for all so that his family could be a family once again. His temper had always gotten him into trouble and he had promised his daughter to control it but until a few months ago he stopped. The recent events had just made his temper ever worse instead of better. While his daughter was in the condition that she was he knew that he couldn't keep his anger up.

A few hours later after Erik calmed his anger down he went looking for Christine and found her sitting in the garden on a bench. He approached his beloved and took a seat beside her before touching her hand. Christine turned towards him and wiped her tears away with her free hand.

"Christine, please don't cry anymore."

"You caused me to do it Erik."

"Can I tell you a story?"

"Do what ever it is that you want. I'll listen but that doesn't mean I'll respond."

Erik intertwined his fingers with hers and began to tell his story.

"A sage presented a prince with a set of three small dolls. The prince was not amused.  
"Am I a girl that you give me dolls?" he asked.  
"This is a gift for a future king," said the man. "If you look carefully, you'll see a hole in the ear of each doll."  
"So?"  
The sage handed him a piece of string.  
"Pass it through each doll," he said.  
Intrigued, the prince picked up the first doll and put the string into the ear.  
It came out from the other ear.  
"This is one type of person," said the man. "Whatever you tell him, comes out from the other ear. He doesn't retain anything."  
The prince put the string into the second doll. It came out from the mouth.  
"This is the second type of person," said the man. "Whatever you tell him, he tells everybody else."  
The prince picked up the third doll and repeated the process. The string did not reappear from anywhere else.  
"This is the third type of person," said the man. "Whatever you tell him is locked up within him. It never comes out."  
"What is the best type of person?" asked the prince.  
The man handed him a fourth doll, in answer.  
When the prince put the string into the doll, it came out from the other ear.  
"Do it again," said the sage. The prince repeated the process. This time the string came out from the mouth. When he put the string in a third time, it did not come out at all.  
"This is the best type of person," said the sage. "To be trustworthy, a man must know when not to listen, when to remain silent and when to speak out."

Christine looked at Erik and finished wiping her eyes. He took her other hand and kissed the both of them with his deformed lips.

"I may not be the fourth doll Christine and I may not be the second or the third but I do know that I love you and that will never change. I was mad at you for certain things but sometimes the smallest of things aren't the things to be mad at but the bigger things."

Christine watched as Erik rose to his feet and walk behind her. Seconds later he felt a small cold piece of jewelry hit her neck and looked down to see Erik's key to his heart hanging around her neck. It was as if she had never dropped it down into the floor boards.

"I'm mad that you went into my box, celebrated my birthday, and dropped my key into the floor boards but that's small stuff compared to what happened to our daughter. I got the key back and now I just want things to be right again between you and I. I love you so much and I never want to loose you again."

"Oh Erik I don't want to loose you either."

Erik gently touched her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Oh Erik you don't have to get my permeation to kiss me."

Erik smiled and began to passionately kiss her.

"This is the way I love seeing you my angel." replied Christine as she placed her hands gently on his neck. "Why can't you always be like this? that's the Erik I love not the Opera Ghost."

"I try Christine, really I do but before you I never experienced any kind of affection or compassion. I love you and I would never lay a hand on you ever but sometimes I understand that my mouth does get out of hand."

Christine smiled and kissed him again before looking him in the eyes.

"You know Erik last week the opera "Sorcerer" opened in Germany and tonight as a present my servants got them to come here and perform it for me. I would be honored if you would accompany me."

"People, they would say things about me….they always do." Erik placed his head down and turned away from her. Christine lifted his head up and kissed him gently on the lips.

"No Erik, no one will say anything about you and may God have mercy on the first person who does. You are a kind, decent man and who ever would judge you for what you look like hasn't been in your presence. Please go with me."

Erik gently kissed the palm of Christine's hands and smiled.

"Of course."

"Then I shall meet you tonight my love."

Afterwards, Erik and Christine went their separate ways until they would meet once more that night to enjoy the opera together. Erik of course went back down to the infirmary to check on Clorinda to find that she was still fast asleep probably from the medication that she was being given. After spending a few hours at her bedside Erik knew that it was almost time to get dressed for the opera and kissed his daughter goodbye. The hallways were now lit by candle light and were silent except for the occasional servant passing through. After reaching his room, Erik ran himself a hot bath and slid into it after undressing himself. The warmth surrounding his skin made him feel well again and excited him for the hours to come. Everything seemed as if it were back to normal again giving him a sense of relief and calmness. When he heard the bedroom door begin to open, Erik sat himself up and called out to see who was coming in.

"I'm in the bath, who's there?"

"Christine."

Seconds later, he saw Christine approach him and playfully splash some of the water at him.

"That isn't funny Christine!" yelled Erik. Christine paused for a moment ever so seriously and was shocked when Erik splashed some water onto her causing her dress to become wet. Christine backed up and saw him smirk.

"Now it's funny." he replied. Christine laughed and walked into the bed room to get out of her clothes.

"Are you almost done Erik? I need to get a quick bath before we go."

Erik splashed some water onto his face and stood up to put a towel around him. Christine then reproached him with a towel wrapped around her waist and climbed into the tub after Erik walked over to the dresser. Erik then placed his mask over his face and combed his blonde hair before throwing a dress shirt over his chest.

"You're staying pretty quiet Erik, is something wrong?"

"No, just trying to look my best is all." replied Erik as he finished getting dressed. As he turned around he saw Christine drying herself off and placing a corset around her waist. Erik sighed and began to tighten it wishing that she wouldn't wear it.

"Seriously Christine, I don't understand why you insist on wearing this contraption. You're beautiful the way you are."

"All women wear them Erik, and as countess it's only right that I wear it under my dress."

Once Christine placed a red dress around her Erik buttoned that up and watched her turn to face him with a smile.

"God you look handsome Erik."

Erik blushed for a few seconds before handing her the brush to comb her hair. He loved when Christine spoke kindly of him and hearing her voice made it ten times better.

"Come Erik, let us walk together."

Erik took Christine's arm in his and walked with her down the candle lit hallways. The bright glow from the candles flickered off a dim shine to Erik's white mask causing Christine to giggle at him.

"Something funny Christine?"

"Not at all Erik."

Once they entered the theater room of the palace Erik looked at everyone who was seated and was relieved to find that he had his own box with Christine. He would have felt very uncomfortable if he had to sit with everyone else. Once they were in their box Christine noticed that Erik was looking around nervously and knew that he had never sat in a crowded room before.

"Erik, something wrong?"

"I'm a little nervous is all."

"Erik don't be silly you're just like everyone else."

"I feel as if everyone is staring at me."

"Erik don't worry about it. You'll be fine alright? You're count and my husband and everyone has to respect that."

Just then the lights dimmed and the opera began to start. As Erik and Christine watched it she intertwined her hand with his to calm him down and knew that he was when his hand stopped sweating. The Opera "Sorcerer" was a comedy about a bunch of peasants in a town who all were in love with the wrong people. Christine constantly laughed at all the funny jokes but didn't hear Erik laugh once. She knew that his sense of humor was much darker that sometimes the worst of things were the funniest to him. Once the opera was over everyone applauded and now it was time for Christine to go up on stage and thank the performers for coming to her palace.

"Come up with me Erik." replied Christine taking his hand in hers. Erik tugged back and shook his head no.

"I can't Christine, please don't make me do it."

"Please Erik, come thank everyone with me. You are the count and should be at my side."

Erik wanted to please Christine so much that he agreed and walked on stage with her. As soon as she stood on stage everyone got silent and Christine brought Erik to her side.

"I wanted to thank everyone for coming out tonight and supporting the arts of the opera with me. My servants were kind enough to ask the performers of the opera to come here and present it to me and my loving husband Erik who is also the my Count. I know that most of you don't know him because he seems to enjoy his music room and his solitude but tonight I wanted to introduce you to him."

Christine took Erik by the hand and had him stand at the edge of the stage.

"This ladies and gentleman is the Count Monsieur Erik Kire."

Erik waited for the yelling and laughing at his mask but that never came. Instead he heard the sounds of an applause and looked back at Christine to see her smiling at him.

"Go on Monsieur Kire, take a bow."

Erik smiled at his loving wife and turned back towards the audience and bowed for them making sure that his mask stayed in tact. Just then the applause stopped and both Erik and Christine heard a familiar voice begin to chant.

"Bravo! Bravissimo! Bravissimo Erik!"

Both Christine and Erik looked up into another private box and noticed to their horror Raoul standing there clapping and chanting.

"Why the long faces you two?" he replied.

Both Christine and Erik stood there silent looking up at Raoul wondering if it were a dream instead of reality. She had gone to his funeral he was surly dead and not in box 6. Raoul laughed and came down onto the stage approaching Erik when Christine stepped in front of him.

"No Raoul, you leave him alone."

"Calm down Christine, I'm not here for neither him or you. I'm here because I have mostly learned my lesson."

"What do you mean?" asked Christine.

"Raoul lifted up his shirt and both Erik and Christine stared at the huge scar that covered it from when Erik stabbed him.

"I attended your funeral Raoul you can't be standing here."

"I was afraid of Erik trailing after me to finish me off for hurting you so I had my men plan a fake funeral for me so I could have time to recover and find myself a new life. For five years I hid in Berlin as a scrap metal salesmen waiting for the day I could return to France. When I found out my mother died I came back here and I see that you've taken her place."

"Raoul please I will take my family and leave tonight, please just leave my me and my family alone."

"Why would I want you to leave? I need a Countess and I would be honored if you would be the role."

"Please understand Raoul that Erik and I are married and we have a child. I know that you want to hurt me again and I can't let that happen."

"Christine, have I not just said that I have learned my lesson. Those months of lying in bed with a stomach injury have changed me and I assure you that all I want is to be Count of my mother's Palace. Though I am not happy about finding out my brother's are all dead but I have heard what they have done to you so in the end I guess they deserved what they got. I wanted to apologize to the both of you for causing such heart ache especially towards your fate Christine."

Erik came forward in an angry rage and grabbed Raoul by the shirt.

"How do I know that you're not lying to me like every other time? You loved Christine so why stop? You want her as Countess so you can rape her just like Philippe did! Me and my family are leaving tonight!"

Raoul easily pushed Erik off of him and shook his head.

"Erik, it's been five going on six years and I have to say that you haven't changed one bit. You don't look as well as you did years ago but your strength and anger is still as strong as ever."

"My anger for what you did to me and Christine will never go away and if you think that you're going to come back and feed me a load of bologna about how you're sorry and pity the both of us you have another thing coming. If you want your Count reputation back you can have it but you cannot have my wife."

"I don't want her like the way you're insinuation my friend. I just want her as my Countess is all. I have changed I promise you."

"I don't believe you De Changy!"

Christine calmed Erik down and stepped in front of him.

"What do you want from me Raoul?"

"I just want you to be my Countess is all. I know that Erik would much like to work on his music better than to be dealing with the job of Count. I respect that he is your husband and I promise to keep it that way I swear I have changed."

Erik knew that Christine liked being Countess and didn't want to take that away from her.

"On One condition." replied Erik.

"What?"

"She is not to be alone with the likes of you. If you must speak with her than Madam Giry must be present. I also want to keep our bedroom and for you to stay away from my daughter and the music room."

Raoul nodded, and tried to shake his hand when he took Christine to walk away.

"You shall see that I have changed Monsieur." replied Raoul.

Back in their room, Erik through his coat down on the bed and began to get dressed in his pajamas in an angry rage.

"Erik if it angers you so much we'll leave in the morning."

"Christine, I know that you love being Countess and I don't want to take that away from you nor do I want you being around the likes of him. Do you really believe that he has changed? because I don't. I just think he's planning something and being around you is the best way to get to me or Clorinda."

"Come Erik he doesn't even know Clorinda."

Erik sighed and approached Christine with such caution and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I know that I can't deny him his place as Count but promise me that no matter what you'll keep your self safe. You are all that matters to me in this world and if he ever laid a hand on you I don't know what I would do. Please Christine."

Christine passionately kissed him and removed the mask from his face.

"Yes Erik, I love you more than anything in the world and I promise that Raoul won't ever take me away from you. I don't ever want to loose you again and I swear to you that nothing he can say or do will change my love for you."

After kissed Christine once more he walked over to the bed and lied down worried about the days to come. He was certain that Raoul had returned for a reason and that it wasn't to do good but he knew that Christine was thinking the complete opposite. He was her childhood sweetheart and the once love of her life so how could she think badly of him? Erik only hoped that he was back for a good reason and not to hurt him or his angel…..the next few days would surly tell.

**More to come soon! Happy 2009! I saw Phantom in Ny yesterday and it was amazing! Anyone who hasn't seen Howard Mcgillin perform as the Phantom needs to because he was certainly the best Phantom I have ever seen! Please R&R and send me your thoughts! Thanks!**


	80. Her Two Angels

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that everyone is still reading…here's the next chapter and a bit happier. Please enjoy and send in your thoughts! Thanks!**

The next morning Christine awoke and reached her arms over to wrap them around the body of her warm angel when she felt nothing but the softness of the sheets and linens. When she opened her eyes she noticed that she was lying in an empty bed and that her beloved husband was no where in sight. She was used to waking up alone because Erik only needed a few hours of sleep each night but never had she woken up to an empty bed in complete darkness. Usually she would wake up to her room lit by sunlight and an empty bed rather than waking up to an empty bed and a dark room. For once she wanted to wake up in a beautifully sunlit room with the love of her life still lying next to her so that she could wrap her arms around him and whisper how much she loved him into his ear. After standing up on her feet, she left the room dressed in nothing but a white robe that Erik had bought her a long time ago. As she walked down the dark hallways, the rising sun began to shine in through the stained glass windows causing the bright reds and blues to shadow off onto the floor. She first checked the infirmary to see if he was possibly sitting by Clorinda's bedside but only saw her lying by herself. Her daughter was still fast asleep it was no wonder why Erik wasn't sitting beside her. There was only one more place that he could possibly be and that's exactly where she headed. After walking past a few doors down the hall, Christine came to the familiar oak door and opened it to find her angel of music sitting at the piano. He was hunched over, writing down the ideas of his operas on a piece of parchment with his infamous feather quill.

Christine quietly approached him, and gently placed her hand over his. Erik stopped everything that he was doing and kept his eyes on the piano as he felt her hand touch his.

"Are you mad at me?" she replied.

"No, I'm more disappointed than angry."

"What was I supposed to do Erik? Abandon my place as Countess just because Raoul came back?"

Erik began to write again as Christine stood over him waiting for him to continue the conversation.

"Look Christine, I'm not angry with you so just go do what ever a Countess does and leave me to my music."

Christine wrapped her arms around Erik's shoulders and kissed his mask. She knew that he didn't feel it because he didn't turn or make any kind of motion.

"I'm going to breakfast and would like it if you would join me."

"No, just leave me to my music."

Christine turned away and walked down the hall to the dining room where she spotted Raoul waiting for her.

"Christine, come to have breakfast with me?"

"Why else would I be here? Surely not to see you."

Christine sat down and Raoul pushed in her chair. Christine ignored him afterwards and picked up her glass to take a sip of the water that was inside it.

"Erik isn't coming?"

"No he's occupied with his music this morning."

Raoul sat down beside Christine and she moved aside as she began to eat.

"Something wrong?"

"Raoul, I promised my husband that I would stay away from you. I'm here to be Countess, not your friend. You hurt my family years ago and I'm still angry over it and I know that you've changed but something's I just cant forgive you for. Now I will stay and be Countess but I will keep my promise to my husband."

"I completely understand Christine, some of the things that I have done I wouldn't have forgiven myself for either."

"Good, I'm glad that you understand." Christine put her head down and continued to eat and kept quiet for the rest of the breakfast.

As Erik sat at his piano he kept writing his music down onto the parchment. He couldn't think of an ending for the opera that he has been working on for years. Christine's opera was incomplete and an ending was so far away. Clorinda was no help to him either because all she could think about was kings and queens which had nothing to do with the opera what so ever. Just as he banged down onto the keys in anger he heard the door behind him open and thinking it was Christine he turned around only to see Raoul approaching him. Erik immediately pressed his hands down onto the keys of the piano and stood up in anger.

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of here? wasn't that part of the deal?"

Raoul didn't listen to and kept coming closer and closer to him.

"Were you not hungry today? The dining room was pretty lonely this morning with just Christine and I." said Raoul in the friendliest tone Erik had ever heard.

"I refuse to dine with the likes of you De Changy." replied Erik as he began to gather up his music from off of the piano.

"I have had the chance to re introduce myself to almost everyone in the palace, that is everyone but you. I know that I have promised to stay out of this particular room but I couldn't do it without having an understanding with you Monsieur." the friendliness in Raoul's voice wasn't enough to stop Erik from continuing to be angry with him, and found himself storming over to the book shelf to organize some of the misplaced novels.

"Understanding?" Erik's hands clawed at the shelf as he slightly turned his head to spat out the words. "We Monsieur will NEVER have and understanding! And you're lucky that I don't kill you where you stand. Christine means more to me than life itself and when someone tries to hurt her I get angry like a mother bear gets angry when someone tries to hurt her cubs. I don't believe that you've changed one bit and are only being nice to me to try to befriend me to get closer to Christine and my daughter."

"You can't be serious Erik." Raoul chuckled at the nonsense that came from Erik's mouth.

"That's Monsieur Kire to you Viscount!" Erik's anger filled the room as Raoul continued to stand there.

"Alls I'm saying is that what happened years ago is in the past and that today is a new day. You don't have to be such a monster about this Monsieur."

This had made Erik very angry, so angry that he turned towards Raoul and began to back him into the corner.

"What did you mean by that? Monster? That Viscount is how you've always pictured me!"

"No Monsieur, the monster that I'm thinking of is someone who acts out on vicious behavior just like you're doing."

Erik got so close into Raoul's face that their foreheads literally brushed up together. Out of all the events that have taken place over the years never had Erik been so angry than he was now. His fists turned white as he squeezed them together as tight as he could.

"The monster you're thinking of is the offensive term for someone like me who is half formed! Just admit it Raoul! Admit that you're so disgusted at the fact that Christine is with someone like me instead of the likes of you that you can't sleep at night, so disgusted that she and I conceived a child and married into the same life that you wanted! So when you call me a monster Raoul, use the right term!"

Not being able to take anymore of Erik's abuse, Raoul pushed him away and stormed over to the door.

"Think what you want Monsieur, but you will see that I have changed and don't care about what happened years ago. Think of me what you want but you will soon learn that I am nothing more than a man just as you are, perhaps a better one." Raoul then opened the door and stormed out slamming it behind him. Erik stood there for a few moments before stomping his foot down and yelling to the heavens.

"AND STAY OUT!"

Christine sat at her desk writing thank you letters to the opera performers who came and performed the night before. Because of what happened between her and Raoul after the show she didn't have the chance to personally thank each and everyone of them for the great show let alone apologize for her rudeness. Just as she was beginning to place them in the envelopes she heard the door open and watched Raoul enter the room. He stormed over to his throne and had a seat, pondering afterwards as Christine glanced over at him.

"Something wrong Raoul?"

"Your husband is the problem, I innocently walked into the music room to apologize for my actions years ago and he merely went ballistic on me."

"Raoul, Erik has asked you to stay out of that room and I suggest that you keep your promise. He gets upset when I disturb him let alone you."

"Why do you love him Christine? Why?"

Christine couldn't believe that Raoul was asking her this question. She had promised Erik that she would keep her distance from Raoul and there was no way in the world that she could answer something as personal as this.

"Raoul, please I appreciate your concern but I prefer to keep my life with Erik private."

"I understand Christine, and I would really appreciate it if you and Erik would have dinner with me tonight? Just a burry the hatchet sort of thing, please."

Christine couldn't say no to the kindness in Raoul's voice so nodded at his request. Afterwards, Raoul left the room leaving Christine to her letters. After a few seconds, Christine got back on track and began to put her letters into the envelopes once again. As she put the last letter into it's envelope she began to search the desk for the impression so she could seal the envelopes shut. After rummaging through every drawer without success Christine knew that Erik probably had it and immediately stacked all the envelopes together and walked down the hallway. She knew that this was a good opportunity to bring up the invitation to dinner without just bringing it up unexpectedly. As she entered the music room, she spotted Erik sitting at his desk with the flame of a candle heating the bottom of a spoon full of red wax. She approached him, and lightly cleared her throat to let him know that she was behind him. He neither turned nor glanced behind to notice her and kept himself in the same position that he was before she walked in.

"Are the daily jobs of being Countess over?" he replied in a friendly but serious tone of voice.

"Actually," began Christine as she lied the envelopes down onto the desk. "I wanted to know if I could borrow your impression to seal my thank you letters to the performers of last nights show? Unless you're using it of course."

Erik stood to his feet and pulled out the chair for her and motioned her to take a seat with opening arms.

"No of course not, what's mine is yours."

Christine took a seat and Erik pushed her in before walking over to his piano to take a seat. Christine removed the spoon from off of the flame and poured some of the hot wax onto the back on an envelope. She then took Erik's skull impression and pressed it down into the wax with all her strength before trying to pull it back up. When she tried to pull it up off of the envelope she couldn't and didn't want to force it because she would surly rip the letter. As she placed her finger down by the impression accidentally the hot wax oozing out from under the impression burnt her finger causing her to yell OUCH really loud. Faster than light, Erik shot up from his seat and ran over to Christine to see what was the matter.

"What? What happened?" asked Erik in his worried tone of voice.

"Nothing, I just burnt my finger on the wax is all."

Erik took her hand and looked at the finger that she burnt. It was her index finger on her right hand and he knew because it had a few dribbles of wax stuck to it.

"You need to be more careful Christine." he replied peeling the wax from off of her finger. Afterwards, Erik gently kissed it and pulled the impression from off of the envelope.

"When you pull." Said Erik showing Christine the impression. "You hold one hand down onto the envelope and the other hand firmly on the handle of the impression so that it won't stick."

Once Christine was handed the impression again, she watched as Erik walked back over to the piano and had a seat. She loved when he was in a good mood and knew that it would be the perfect time to get on the subject of dinner.

"Erik, could I ask you to join me for dinner tonight?"

"Of course I'll join you for dinner as long as that bastard Viscount won't be present."

"Erik, he actually asked me to ask you to come with me to dinner. Please Erik, come with me tonight?"

She watched as Erik put his head down onto the base of his piano in such anger. She knew that all he wanted to do was be alone with her and not with Raoul.

"Christine, please don't argue with me on this one. All I want is to be alone with you, I married you Christine not Raoul. If you're going to be Countess then you must be with me and not that boy. Three is a crowd in my book especially with that bastard present."

Christine rose to her feet and approached Erik at the piano. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his ear.

"Please Erik, I never ask much of you. Please go to dinner with me, please. Even you have to eat once in a while so why not eat with me knowing that I'll be leaving with you."

Erik sighed, and turned to kiss Christine on the lips.

"If you must then I guess I shall join you. Would you join me in a walk to our room to get ready then?"

"Only if you ride with me to deliver the letters to the post office tomorrow."

"That seems fair."

After walking with Christine back to their room, Erik stood in front of the mirror adjusting his mask as Christine was getting dressed in the wardrobe. When Christine came out she was dressed in the most beautiful black evening gown he had ever seen. She ran her hand down his arm and fixed his blonde hair for him.

"You look handsome Erik."

"As do you my love."

Erik walked with Christine down to the dining room and entered hand in hand to spot Raoul standing at the end of the table waiting for them. Once he saw them enter, he approached them and have Christine a hug.

"I'm so glad that you came tonight. I invited Nadir, Alex and Madam Giry but they completely insisted on watching over the boy and your daughter."

When Raoul turned to give Erik a hand shake, Erik didn't accept and just motioned Christine to sit down beside him.

"I can see Monsieur that you still prefer to stay mad at me." said Raoul taking his seat across from Erik.

"I am only here because Christine has asked me to come and not because I wish to be here dining with the likes of you Viscount." replied Erik helping Christine into her seat. Once one of the servants began to pour everyone a glass of wine, Raoul handed a glass to Erik who completely refused.

"No thanks you Viscount, I don't wish to have any tonight. Water will be fine if you don't mind."

"My mother always said that a man who doesn't have a drink with dinner isn't merely a man at all." replied Raoul taking a sip of his wine.

"That Viscount is why your mother isn't here anymore. Sometimes I prefer to enjoy my dinner sober." replied Erik handing his glass to one of the servants to get him a glass of water. Christine squeezed Erik's hand from under the table to get him to stop arguing with Raoul but it was no use because Erik was surly giving worse than what Raoul was dishing out to him. As the first course of orderves was served, Erik sat quietly with Christine and enjoyed them as Raoul sat across the table glaring at Erik with such anger.

"So tell me Christine, how does a monster make love? You would surly be the right person to ask."

Erik glared up at Raoul who sat inches away with a smile on his face, trying to make him angry no doubt because of what he had said about his mother moments ago. Christine slammed her hands down on the table, causing Erik's glass of water to spill and to catch Raoul's attention.

"I will not sit here and argue! If we cannot eat dinner like civilized human beings then I will not be present at this table."

Erik began to eat again and once the arguing had stopped, Christine began to eat as well. Once the main meal was set on the table, Erik began to eat in silence and only glanced up to make sure that Raoul was behaving.

"Erik would you pass me the wine?" asked Christine.

Erik reached over for the bottle of wine when Raoul grabbed it first and tried to hand it to Christine when Erik grabbed it.

"I believe that she asked me Viscount!."

"Yes but I got it first."

Erik jumped to his feet and pushed in his chair.

"I'm sick and tired of this! You think he has changed Christine? He isn't anymore changed than the last day we seen him years ago!"

Erik walked to the door and opened it before turning back to Christine.

"Just so you know Viscount the meat is over cooked!" the door then slammed shut, and Christine was left alone with Raoul once more. Christine kept quiet as she ate and she knew that Raoul was looking at her but didn't say a word.

"So Christine, tell me where Erik gets his anger from?"

"Raoul please don't do this to me. You know that I love Erik with all my heart and I cant bear to talk about him when he isn't present."

"I understand Christine and I won't force you to talk about him but I will say that you could do better."

Christine immediately wiped her mouth with her napkin and rose to her feet.

"Thank you for dinner Raoul but now I must saw goodnight. I shall see you in the morning, but not too early because Erik and I are going into town."

"Town? What ever for?" asked Raoul with such curiosity.

"To deliver a few letters to the post office. I'll be back afterwards though."

"You know that you could just give the letters to the messenger boy and he would take them there."

"Yes but then I wouldn't get to ride with the love of my life."

Christine then walked out of the room leaving Raoul all alone. Once Christine made it to their bedroom, she spotted Erik lying in bed holding Clorinda in his arms. She approached him and sat down at the end of the bed and touched his legs.

"Did you take her from the infirmary?" asked Christine

"No, Nadir gave her to me when I was coming back to the room. He said that she woke up today and got scared because she didn't know where she was." said Erik ever so softly.

"Did she wake up for you yet?" asked Christine as she ran her fingers through Clorinda's hair.

"No." said Erik as he got to his feet and carried Clorinda across the room. He then lied her down on a pile of pillows and covered her up before kissing her goodnight. Once Erik re approached the bed he crawled under the covers and felt Christine doing the same. He felt her arms wrap around his body, causing him to turn towards her and touch her face.

"Promise me Christine that you and I won't do this ever again."

"Do what?"

"Have dinner with that monster."

Christine removed the mask from off of his face, and touched his distorted flesh with her hand.

"Erik I love you, Raoul has changed but sometimes he says the wrong thing."

"That's all the time Christine, just lets stay away from him for the time being. Please could you just promise me this."

Christine kissed him passionately and listened to him softly moan at the feeling of it.

"Oh Christine I love you so much."

"Yes me too my angel."

"Promise me something Erik."

"Anything."

"Tomorrow will be a day to you and I and just you and I alone."

Erik smiled, and began to kiss Christine passionately once more and lied on her with his arm still in his sling. After kissing Christine for a while, she noticed that his moans got deeper and began to sound more painful.

"Something wrong?" asked Christine.

"The sling is hurting me." replied Erik.

Christine removed the sling from off of Erik's arm and gently placed his arm on her chest to where it wouldn't hurt him. As they continued kissing, Christine removed his shirt and began to kiss his neck.

"Oh Christine I love you."

Just then the door opened, and they both stopped kissing and looked to see Raoul standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" asked Raoul.

"Raoul why are you in here?" asked Christine.

"To apologize to Erik but I see that you two are a little busy in my mother's bed."

Christine got to her feet and escorted Raoul out the door holding back her anger.

"Raoul, a gentleman knocks when wanting to enter a lady's room."

"Indeed but I see no lady just a mere monster and his hostage."

Christine pushed Raoul up against the wall and turned from him.

"Raoul! You said that you have changed! is that a lie? Because if you have changed then why are you still calling my husband a monster?"

"Because you've seen the way he reacted at dinner didn't you? He went crazy Christine. I know that you love him but why? I have no clue. I love you Christine and I just want you to know it. I respect your love for Erik and I will keep it at that but I just hope you're doing the right thing."

"Goodnight Raoul, I shall see you in the morning."

With that Christine walked back into her bedroom leaving Raoul out in the hallway.

"I hope you're right Christine, I hope you're right." Raoul then walked down the hallway, leaving her with Erik until she would return the following morning……..

**More to come soon! Please send in your thoughts! A bit happier I think? wouldn't you say? **


	81. The Fountain Pen

**Hey everyone thanks for continuing to read my story! Here's the next chapter.**

Very early the next morning Erik awoke to the sound of crying. As he opened his eyes he noticed that it was still dark outside and that it was raining by the sound of the water hitting the windows. Erik rose to his feet and walked over to where Clorinda was lying and realized that she was crying. He immediately lied down beside her and for the first time since the train accident he saw her open her eyes and look directly at him. She had scratches all over her face but she was alive and that's all that mattered.

"Daddy?" replied Clorinda with the lowest of whimpers as she glanced at Erik. Erik was so happy to hear his daughter's voice again that he too began to cry.

"Oh Clorinda, I'm here it's alright." after saying that, Erik watched his daughter close her eyes again and fall asleep. He had heard her speak to him and that was all that mattered. His daughter was alive and she would surly get well again and when she did things were going to be much different between them. After he was sure that she was asleep Erik rose and walked over to the wardrobe closet to get dressed for the day's outing. He loved going out in stormy weather better than going out when the sun was shining because less people would see him. After taking out a pair of black trousers and a white shirt he changed into them and then through on a black over coat with a hood to keep him dry. After adjusting the wig and his white mask he turned to see that Christine was no longer lying in bed and no where to be seen. He didn't want to call out her name because he would surly wake Clorinda up so instead he walked over to her wardrobe closet and opened it to see Christine standing inside of it throwing on a pink velvet cloak. She turned and gently kissed him, glad to see that the rain wasn't stopping him from wanting to go out.

"I see that you're ready to go my love." replied Christine as she pulled the hood over her head of curly chocolate locks.

"Of course, I ride better in rain than in the blasted sunlight anyhow." replied Erik pulling the hood of his coat over his head as well. Christine grabbed her letters and tied them all together with a piece of black ribbon that was sitting on the desk and then leaned down to tuck her daughter in.

"She spoke to me this morning Christine. I think she's going to pull through this just fine."

Christine kissed Clorinda on the cheek and got up to walk out with her angel of music.

"She has your fast recovering body my love. She is all you from her beautiful eyes down to her musical talent." replied Christine taking Erik's arm in hers as they walked through the quiet halls of the palace.

"I wish she were more like you Christine. A child inheriting all of my genes isn't healthy at all. It's bad enough that she looks like me let alone act like me."

"Erik, I love her the way she is. Just because she doesn't have curly brown hair and an interest in singing or dancing doesn't make her bad."

Erik sighed and continued to walk towards the door of the palace.

"It's not that she won't sing Christine, she can't. Have you ever heard her? She sounds worse than Carlotta with a soar throat. Her dancing? Madam Giry has never seen a worse one than her. She can't stay in line nor can she remember the choreography. No instead she paints and composes just like me."

Once they were outside, Erik walked with Christine in the pouring rain to the barn to fetch their horse. Once they were inside they found themselves both drenched with the summer's rain and couldn't help but laugh at what they looked like.

"Are you sure you want to ride in this?" asked Christine as she wrung out her cloak.

"Of course, a little rain isn't such a bad thing my love." replied Erik as he approached one of the stallions. After grabbing it's reigns and bringing it out of it's stable he climbed up onto it with his arm still in it's sling and held out his good hand to help Christine up. After lifting her next to him they galloped through the rain as Christine held onto him laughing as it hit her face.

Back inside the palace, Clorinda awoke and looked around the room for her parents but noticed that they were no where to be found. Deciding to look further for them, she entered the hallway and walked to the music room to spot what looked like her father sitting at the piano. As she approached him she noticed that it wasn't her father or anyone she had ever seen before.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Clorinda in anger. The man who was Raoul turned to her and put away the papers that he was rummaging through.

"I'd like to ask you the same question little girl." replied Raoul as he finished piling the papers up. Afterwards he stared at the girl who had blonde hair, blue eyes and a scar on the right side of her face and couldn't help but wonder why she looked so familiar.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" asked Raoul, his voice full of such concern.

Clorinda just crossed her arms and looked at him with such disgust on her face.

"I don't know you, and that's all that matters. I want to know why you're in here."

"Because this is my palace little girl, I am the Viscount De Changy. Who on earth might you be? Telling me where I can and can't go within the walls of my own home."

"Sorry, I don't talk to strangers. My father says that it's bad." replied Clorinda.

"Your father? Who is your father? Do I know him?" asked Raoul still staring at the child in front of him. He was sure that the girl who stood before him was of someone he knew.

"My father is Monsieur Kire, the great composer." replied Clorinda her voice filled with such pride. Raoul gasped for a second and turned away from her and lied his hands on the keys on the piano.

"Erik, of course no wonder you looked….so familiar. You look just like him, I wouldn't even have thought about Christine being your mother when you look so much like your father. How old did you say you were?"

"I didn't."

"Right, you must be about…oh around what? 6?"

"5 Monsieur, why?"

Raoul banged his fingers down on the keys of the piano causing a loud noise to occur throughout the room.

"That is when I was with your mother, surly she lied with that monster when I was still with her. Tell me is it just you or do you have siblings as well?"

"I don't understand Monsieur, what are you talking about? I had a brother but he didn't last long because he was born early. Father says that under the circumstances it was best to give him right back to the lord."

"I'm Raoul De Changy and I was with your mother before your father came into the picture! Did you stop to wonder that maybe the reason he gave the child right back to the lord was because he can't create anything without destroying it? Look at your face, even he left that mark upon you! Just imagine what your brother looked like, probably worse than him."

Clorinda thought a moment and then remembered months ago when Erik told her that Raoul was her father and that he was dead. Surly something wasn't right because the man before her wasn't supposed to be alive and even if he was what now? He was supposed to be her real father but it couldn't be true because Erik was who she looked like. Then again both her father and Raoul had blonde hair and blue eyes but what about the scar? That surly told the truth because Erik was the only one that carried that trait. Then what about what his brother's did to her mother? Philippe had caused the most harm and now she was face to face with his brother. Clorinda slowly backed up to the door, and have Raoul a disgusted look.

"You aren't to be in my father's music room and I forbid you to speak about him that way! you should leave at once before I tell him that you were in here."

"Maybe you should consider the fact that if you don't leave this room at once this might not be your father's room anymore!" yelled Raoul at the top of his lungs. Clorinda then ran out of the room slamming the door shut leaving Raoul to begin to rummage through Erik's music once more.

Once Erik arrived in town, he halted his horse and hopped off of it and helped Christine down. It was still raining when they entered the post office and Christine tore back her hood as she approached the counter while Erik kept his hood up to hide his face and walked down an isle of office supplies while Christine dealt with the post master.

"What can I do for you Madam?" asked the post master

"I have these thank you letters that I needed to send out." Christine handed the stack of letters to the post master and watched as he took out his book to write down how many were in the stack. As Erik stood in the isle looking at the quills and ink he noticed something shiny sitting upon the shelf and picked it up. He had never seen such a contraption before and wondered what on earth it could be? It was a short silver metal rod with a pointed golden end sharp enough to pierce the human flesh. Erik carried it up to Christine and showed it to her. Christine held it in her hand and examined it very closely.

"That is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. What on earth is it?" asked Erik.

The post master quickly interrupted and grabbed it from out of Christine's hands.

"This Monsieur is the very first Fountain Pen."

"Fountain what?" questioned Erik.

"Fountain pen." replied the post master.

"But why on earth would anyone call it that?" asked Christine.

The post master smiled and unscrewed the top of the pen and took out it's contents which were an empty tube and a small spring.

"This." he replied showing off the empty tube to Christine and Erik. "You fill up with your ink and then you screw it back into the pen. Then you just write what ever it is that you want. Makes writing easier without having to constantly dip a quill into a bottle of ink."

"How many have you sold?" asked Erik.

"Not many but then again I've only had them in for a few days. They have been used for the last few years by famous authors and musicians but they are rather expensive."

"How much do they run?" asked Christine.

"60 francs exactly." replied the post master.

Erik nodded and walked out leaving Christine alone with the post master. She was about to leave when she took out her coin purse and handed the post master 60 francs.

"I'll take one if your wrap it up in a box so it won't get wet in the rain."

"You have a deal."

Outside Erik waited for Christine in the rain and when she finally came out he greeted her with his arm wanting her to take hold of it.

"Are you hungry my love? We could always get something to eat in the pub. We have never gone out to eat before."

Erik didn't want to go but couldn't say no to his love. So nodded and followed her to the nearest pub. When inside, they waited to be shown to their table and as they stood there they noticed that the whole place was lit by candles. It looked just like Erik's lair if it were a restaurant making the both of them feel comfortable. The waitress then approached them and greeted with a smile/

"Just two?"

"Yes." replied Christine removing her wet hood. Erik kept his on as they followed her to a secluded corner where a beautiful little table that was lit by candles sat. Erik pulled out Christine's seat and when she sat down he pushed her in. Erik had a seat across from her and was about to look at the menu when he saw Christine reach over and remove the hood from off of his head. Erik just closed his eyes and wished that what happened was only a dream but it wasn't. when he opened his eyes once more he picked up his menu and glanced down into it with such sorrow.

"That's better, now I can see your handsome face while we enjoy our lunch." replied Christine smiling at him as she held up her menu to see what she wanted to order. She couldn't help but notice that Erik wasn't acting like himself and looked around to notice that the other customers were sitting at their tables and staring at him as if he were a freak just because he was wearing his mask. Without hesitation, Christine opened up the salt shaker that was placed on the table and through it towards the customers causing the salt to spill all over all the tables that they sat at.

"Now you have something to stare at!" shouted Christine before turning back to Erik. When she glared at the customers again she no longer saw any of them staring at Erik but at their own plates.

"That's better isn't it?" asked Christine as she picked up her menu again. Erik nervously kept reading his menu and then noticed the waitress approaching again.

"What can I get for the both of you?" she asked.

Christine placed down her menu and waited for Erik to do the same.

"Erik, what do you want to eat?"

Erik paused for a few moments and then finally placed down his menu and turned away from her. Christine knew that something was wrong but didn't want to embarrass him in front of the waitress so ordered for him.

"We'll both have the "Cassoulet" with sausage and two glasses of water."

When the waitress left, Christine placed her hand over his cold one and tried to get him to look at her. When he didn't she got up and sat down beside him to try and calm him down but he refused to look at her.

"Erik please tell me what's wrong. Is it something I did? Please let me know."

Erik slowly turned to her and ran his fingers through her curly wet hair. His fingers were cold as death against her flesh but she loved him with all her heart.

"You didn't have to do that for me Christine. You didn't have to make a fool of yourself just for my sake."

"I didn't make a fool out of myself Erik, please it's ok."

Christine looked up at Erik's mask and noticed that blood had begun to trickle from underneath his mask. She wanted to say something but didn't want to embarrass him in front of everyone. A few more moments went by and the trickle of blood was now at his jaw line and when it dripped onto his hand Erik looked down and smeared the red dot with his fingers. They both sat in silence for a few moments before Christine watched Erik rise to his feet.

"Excuse me Christine." was the only reply that she received as he walked towards the restroom. She felt so bad for her angel of music especially because of the condition that he was in. She had often reminded him about keeping his mask off of his face for at least a few hours everyday but with Raoul always being around now it seemed merely impossible. Christine sighed and took out the small wrapped box that held the Fountain pen inside of it and placed it down on the table. It seemed like the perfect time to give it to him since he was so upset and hoped that it would make him feel a little bit happier. When he returned a few minutes later, he sat down beside Christine once more and apologized.

"Christine, please forgive me for leaving you."

"Is your face ok?" asked Christine, her voice full of concern.

"It's irritated once again, so I stopped the bleeding but who knows how long that will last."

"I'll put together some ointment when we get back, that should help with the infection."

Before Erik could say a word, the waitress sat their lunch down on the table and they began to eat. Christine had to admit that she was pretty hungry but couldn't help but notice Erik who was hardly touching his food. Her angel had something on his mind, something that was preventing him from having a good time. She had been feeling upset the last few days and wasn't sure why but today being with him had made everything so much better up until now. Once they were finished eating, Erik walked up to pay for their lunch without even noticing the box sitting on the table. Christine picked it up again and placed it into her cloak before joining Erik to ride home. It was still raining outside and the air was humid causing the sounds of thunder to be heard off in the distance. Once they arrived back at the palace, Erik placed his horse back into the stables and walked with Christine back to their room where she watched him remove his coat and take a seat by the vanity to remove his mask. She hated seeing her angel hurt and would do anything to see him smile at her once more. Deciding that it was best to fix the ointment up before turning to him, Christine walked over to her medicine cabinet and took out the few things she needed to mix into the empty basin that sat on the table below it. She always added a half of a cup of water into the basin before adding the other medicines into it so that it had something to soak into. Christine had learned from many years of taking care of Erik what medications soothed his pain and which ones made his skin more irritated. Up until a year ago she finally got all the perfect ingredients mixed together so well that her ointment actually worked and medicated his infection. After adding the water she always placed 3 spoons full of flower for thickness, 4 crushed up aspirin pills, a tablespoon of whisky and a teaspoon of Laudanum for the irritation. After mixing it all together forming a creamy thick paste, she always added a dab of cinnamon to take away the horrid stench of the combination of all the medicines together. Once Christine was sure that her ointment was ready, she took the basin and walked over to the vanity where Erik sat in complete silence with his mask still in tact. Once she reached out for it, Erik ached in agony as she removed it slowly away from his face. As it began to come away Christine noticed that some of his dead irritated flesh was peeling off with the mask causing him more pain than he was already in.

"I'm being as gentle as I can angel." assured Christine as the mask finally came clear of his face. Once she got a good look at him, the infection looked more painful than Erik had been acting about it earlier. How badly she wanted to scold him for doing such harm to himself, but stayed calm with him. His distorted flesh was so full of infection and blood that it was hard to tell where it had started or where it ended.

"I'm going to clean your face up before I put the ointment on it." said Christine as she took a clean wash cloth and soaked it in a basin of water. Once she wrung it out, she gently began to dab his face clearing the blood away from it. Every few seconds he would gasp letting her know that she needed to be gentler on him and afterwards her touch would get softer. When the blood was off of his face Christine knew that she needed to act quickly before he would start to bleed again and began to apply the thick ointment all over his distorted flesh. Not only was the ointment a great pain reliever to Erik but was also thick enough to keep his face from bleeding out off it's infection. Though it was thick enough it had no color to it what so ever and just made his face look wet when it really wasn't.

"Now do me a favor and keep that damn mask off of your face." teased Christine as she finished up.

"Pretty hard when I've constantly have people besides you snooping around the palace." replied Erik in an angry tone of voice.

"I don't care if you have to stay in this room Erik, just keep that thing off of your face before it gets any more infected than it already is."

After placing the basin back over by the medicine cabinet Christine smiled and tuned back to Erik who was examining his face in the mirror of the vanity.

"You've been a good patent Erik and just as every good child gets a lollypop you deserve a reward too."

Before Erik could speak, Christine took out the small box once more from her cloak and handed it to him. He looked at the box for a few seconds before Christine had to coax him to open it.

"Open it Erik."

When he did and took out the Fountain Pen Christine watched as his eyes lit up. He looked so surprised to see the pen in his hands that he began to look angry with her.

"You shouldn't have done this Christine, it was way to expensive."

"Erik, when do you ever ask for something? You don't. it was only right that I bought you that. Now stop arguing with me and go write some of your music."

Erik rose to his feet and smiled at Christine before taking his pen and walking out of the room. Christine was still feeling sick and she had used the last of the aspirin on Erik's ointment so decided to walk across the hall to ask Madam Giry for some. Once she was let in, she couldn't help but notice that Madam Giry seemed mad at the fact that she had been out in the rain.

"You're going to freeze to death Christine, you shouldn't be running outside when the weather is so bad."

"We had a good time Madam Giry." replied Christine taking a seat in a chair that was next to the fire place.

"What is it that I can do for you Christine?" asked Madam Giry taking a seat beside her.

"I ran out of aspirin and wanted to borrow a few."

"Are you sick? You don't seem sick at all." questioned madam Giry with such concern.

"No, I've just been throwing up the last few days and I just haven't felt myself."

"Does Erik know?"

"No of course not, I didn't want him to worry. I just have an upset stomach is all."

Madam Giry smiled at Christine's remark and touched her stomach.

"I wouldn't worry about any aspirin Christine. Just tell me, have you been with Erik romantically since the birth of your still born son?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be? He's my husband."

Once again Madam Giry smiled and patted Christine on the back.

"Don't worry Christine, you're not sick your with child. I can see it by the way you're glowing."

At that moment Christine's whole world came crashing down. She couldn't, she just couldn't do this to Erik all over again. It had been too soon, her dear sweet Erik was just getting over their son and now it was happening all over again.

"He'll be upset Madam Giry, upset that I let this happen again. Erik hasn't been himself since our son passed and now it's just happening all over again."

Madam Giry placed Christine's hands on her stomach and then placed hers on top of them.

"Do not worry Christine, everything will be fine. God wouldn't have done this to you again if he hadn't had a plan. Now why don't you go find Erik and tell him before he finds out some other way, or find Clorinda she's around here somewhere."

Christine nodded, and walked down the hallway only steps away from the music room. She knew that Erik's reaction wasn't going to be a good one but maybe this third time would be a charm. If what Madam Giry said was true Christine could only hope that this time God really had a plan……

**More to come soon! Next chapter is gonna be a blast! R&R please thanks a lot! **


	82. The End

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! Here's the last chapter. It's been a great run but I assure you that there is going to be a sequel but until then…enjoy! Thanks again and I really hope that you continue to read the next installment. Hope to hear from everyone soon!**

Christine hurried down the halls of the palace to get to Erik's music room. She was with child and had to tell the love of her life no matter how angry he was going to be. God had a plan for them and she knew that this child was going to be the charm. The halls of the palace were more crowded than usual making her wonder why? She bumped past servants carrying dishes and chairs that were all headed towards the theater wing of the palace. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to Erik but she was surly going to make it as quick and painless as possible. As she was almost to the doors of the music room she bumped into a servant who was carrying a cake, causing him to fall and drop it causing the icing to splatter everywhere. Not only did Christine have some of it on her dress, but the servant was covered in it. All she could do was help the poor man to his feet and hand him the empty plate.

"I'm so sorry Monsieur." replied Christine

The servant spun around in anger and stomped his feet to the floor.

"Mademoiselle! You need to watch out where you're going! All day! All day it took me to bake that cake for tonight's gala and now there shall be no desert!"

Gala? Was all that ran through Christine's mind. She hadn't heard of any Gala until now. After apologizing once more, Christine ran through the doors of the music room to find Erik sitting at his piano writing with the new fountain pen that she had bought him. He spun around to see who was standing there and when he saw that it was Christine he motioned her to come and take a seat beside him. She was too nervous about thinking of what to say to even want to take a seat. When Christine didn't sit down, he spun around once more and scooted over to allow her to sit. Christine knew that if she didn't take a seat beside Erik he would know that something was wrong and she didn't want him to suspect anything, at least not until she thought of how to get on the subject. After taking her seat on the cold wooden piano bench, she watched as her angel continued to write his beautiful music notes down on a blank piece of parchment. She often wondered about what he wrote, because sometimes it was as if she would never hear the beauty he creates. When neither one of them spoke, Christine could tell that Erik was glancing at her because of the way he paused with his hand still holding the pen that was touching the parchment. When she refused to speak even when she knew that he was glairing at her he took over.

"Is there something I can do for you my angel?" he replied, his eyes peeking at her beauty.

Christine thought a moment and then when she couldn't come up with something to say she shook her head and turned away from his icy glare. It was at that moment that she spotted Erik place down his pen and shift his body to face her.

"Christine, I may be a lot of things but a fool isn't one of them. In all the years I've known you never once have you searched me out during the day without having something on your mind." he replied taking her hand in his ever so gently. "Now tell me what is on your mind?"

Christine looked up into his face and smiled now knowing what she was going to say to her angel. She was about to open her mouth to speak when the doors of the music room opened and in walked Raoul. Erik let go of Christine's hand in a flash and stood to his feet.

"This is the second time you have come in here un asked for! We had a deal Viscount! This was to be my room and mine alone, not yours, not Christine's, mine!" Erik's tone was so high that it was a wonder the windows didn't shatter. Raoul laughed and approached Christine.

"I came here to invite you and Christine to a special gala tonight."

Christine smiled and glanced back at Erik only to notice that he wasn't happy at all.

"What's the gala for Raoul?" she asked full of such excitement.

"It's for you my dear Countess. There will be a party and a special opera just for you. Please say that you and….well you and your husband will attend?"

Christine looked back at Erik waiting for the answer that never came. The way he was looking at her was as if he were saying "Anywhere you go I shall follow." She couldn't say no to Raoul who was having a gala in her honor so nodded. Before leaving the room, Raoul kissed Christine's hand and walked towards the door in excitement.

"You won't be sorry Little Lottie I promise! Now go on and get ready I shall see you in the theater wing in no less than and hour."

When Christine and Erik were alone again she watched in horror as Erik slammed the door closed in anger and walk over to his piano. He was angry and Christine knew that she couldn't tell him about the baby, not while he was angry anyway. As she approached his side, she touched his shoulder and sat beside him once more.

"Something wrong Erik?"

Erik sighed and began to clean up his paper work in anger.

"No, it's just that my music was all out of order today and I know that it was one of the servants even when I forbid them to come in here and clean. Now that ignorant fool wants us to attend a party."

"Erik, it might be a fun night. Now let us not put a wonderful day at it's end by fighting my love. Let us go to the party and make the best of it. Today was wonderful because not only did we ride in the rain, eat lunch at a beautiful pub and spend quality time together but now we have a gala to go to. There's an opera anyway and you would like that right?"

Erik nodded and felt Christine's lips kiss his before watching her rise to her feet.

"Go find Clorinda and tuck her in so we can go to the gala in an hour."

Erik placed his pen down on the piano with his work and walked out into the hall to find his daughter. He approached the infirmary and was glad to find her lying in bed with Alex at her side. Clorinda's eyes seemed to light up the moment that she saw Erik enter the room.

"Daddy!"

Erik smiled and kissed her blonde curly locks before tucking her in. She still looked scratched up but she was alive and that's all that mattered. He watched as she closed her eyes and fell back asleep knowing that her father was at her side. Alex got to his feet and hugged Erik as if he hadn't seen him in years.

"Erik my good man, it's about time I've gotten to see you again."

"Same to you Alex, how's my daughter doing?"

"I checked her out just now and she's been getting stronger each day. The boy how ever is still very ill. He's going to take longer to heal, much longer."

"Could I go talk to him?"

"I wouldn't recommend it, Nadir just gave him a dose of Morphine so he's going to be pretty loopy. I would wait a few days before trying to hold up a conversation with him."

"It's ok, I have a gala to go to anyway. Nice seeing you again Alex, tell Nadir that I said hello."

Once Erik walked to the door of his bedroom, he knocked and waited for Christine to open it. When she did, he looked upon her as she stood dressed in the most beautiful plum colored dress that he had ever seen. She also had a bright colored ribbon in her hair making her even more beautiful than she already was. He held out his arm for her and watched her cling onto it so he could lead her down to the theater wing.

"Tonight my dear you look exceptionally exquisite." he replied.

Christine could tell by his voice that he seemed a bit happier and figured that it would be a good time to talk to Erik about the baby. They also were a few minutes away from the theater wing giving them time to talk.

"Erik could I tell you something?"

"Anything my angel." he replied.

Christine thought about to say to him while she changed into her dress. She had decided just to start a conversation and then to lay the news on the line hoping that he would accept it.

"Well Erik, I visited Madam Giry this afternoon."

"Really? How is she? I haven't seen her in what seems like years even though she resides right down the hall."

"She's fine actually, she and I had a very interesting conversation."

"Really? About what?"

Christine's heart was racing, he had asked her the question she had been waiting to hear. All she had to do now was spit it out, but her nervousness held her back. Their silence had gotten longer and longer as the doors of the theater became nearer and nearer. Before she could say another word, they had arrived causing the doormen to let them into the theater which was full of people and loud chatting. It was useless now, she wasn't going to be able to tell him even if they did have a spare moment. She didn't want the words coming out of her mouth if he wasn't even going to hear it. Christine and Erik made their way to their private box and had a seat. Erik couldn't help but notice that something seemed wrong with his angel, due to the way she was acting.

"Is everything all right? You've been acting a bit out of the ordinary." He asked as he placed his hand over Christine's shoulder.

"No, I'm fine Erik I assure you."

"Now what was it that you and Madam Giry had a conversation about today?"

The question had been asked for a second time and Christine choked. The room was still loud and she wasn't able to hear her angel speaking to her clearly enough to tell him the truth. Before she could think of something to say the lights had dimmed and the spot light was on Raoul who was standing on stage. When the crowd had finally gotten quiet, he began to speak out.

"I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight with the terrible weather and all. First off I wanted to dedicate this gala to my Countess Christine Daae because I couldn't imagine being here without her by my side."

Everyone began to clap and Christine glanced over at Erik who was sitting in his seat with his arms crossed in anger.

"Suck up, that's all he is, nothing but a suck up. He couldn't imagine being "here" without you? He doesn't even know you because if he did he would know that your name is Christine Kire, not Daae." mumbled Erik in his angered tone.

When the clapping stopped, Raoul began to speak once more.

"And so along with tonight's wonderful buffet I wanted to present Christine with an opera at which I have written for you and only you."

Christine watched as Erik giggled and rolled his eyes at Raoul's remark.

"Written? This has truly made my night. Written? I can't wait to see this one. Written? He couldn't write an opera if his life depended on it. He doesn't have the talent or the brains."

Once the lights had finally dimmed once more, Erik sat up in his chair full of excitement to watch the opera that Raoul had written. Once the actors came out onto the stage for the first act and began to dance Erik sensed that something wasn't right. As he kept watching he began to definitely realize that something was right just by the way they were dancing. Finally when the soft music began to play it hit him, this opera wasn't written by Raoul but by Erik himself. Raoul had been the one touching his music! It had been Raoul who had been snooping around HIS music room! Raoul who had been stealing HIS work! This had been the opera that he had been writing for Christine all these years, the same opera at which he had completed all except for the ending. As the ugly woman on stage sung, the familiar notes played in Erik's head as he mouthed the words that went along with the opera making sure that this was indeed HIS opera. Lyric after lyric he mouthed "Love, Stay, Fornication, music…it was all there. In anger Erik rose to his feet and braced the side of the railing in anger.

"What's wrong Erik?" asked Christine in confusion as to what Erik was doing.

Once Erik couldn't take it any longer he stormed out of the box and raced to the dining room to spot Raoul all alone sipping on a glass of wine with a huge stupid smile across his face. Erik was in a huge rage at this point, and immediately slugged him in the face with his good arm. Raoul wiped the blood from off of his mouth and stood up straight once more.

"What in the devil was that for Erik?"

"You! You stole my opera!"

"I didn't steal anything Erik, I found it and then I tweaked it to make it better."

Erik squeezed his fists in anger and kicked over a wooded chair that was placed that the table.

"That is a lie Raoul! That opera which is titled "Amour Pour toujours" and it was much more beautiful than what you have done to it! I could kill you for doing this! I have been working on this opera for years and was going to finish it and present it to Christine in the presence of all of Paris! It's ruined! Everything is ruined all because of you ignorant fool!"

"Then leave! Pack your stuff up and leave this palace and move back to the cellar you crawled out of." replied Raoul as he got up into Erik's face.

"Christine and I are married and there isn't anything that could tear us apart. You want to make her your wife and that will never happen because she loves me!"

Erik turned to leave when Raoul yelled for him.

"That's not what I heard, if she loved you so much she wouldn't have slept with me before you! And she wouldn't have slept with Colum either! I heard she yelled Philippe's name while he fornicated with her. Just admit that when it comes to making love your not anything compared to us. Tell me Erik does she call out your name? I bet she mistakens it for mine or Colum's."

Erik wanted to kill Raoul so badly but knew that if he did things would just turn back to the old days again so walked away in anger.

"What's the matter Erik? Are you in magical Lasso withdraw? Too afraid to pick one up?"

Erik ignored Raoul's ignorance and walked away. As he was walking down the hall he was pulled back by Christine. When he faced her he couldn't help but notice that she seemed angry.

"Erik! I demand to know what's going on this instant!"

"Nothing that I can't handle myself now just leave me be and go on back to your party."

"No, not without you. What's wrong? You flew from the box like it was your opera or something."

"Oh do you enjoy mocking me as well? Are you and Raoul both in on this?"

Christine was so confused about what Erik was saying, she just didn't understand. She followed him to their room where she pulled his good arm to her and tried to calm him down.

"Erik, what are you talking about? Tonight was going so great and now this? What has gotten into you?"

Erik took a seat at the vanity and buried his face into his only free hand.

"Tell me Christine, did you enjoy the opera tonight?"

"Yes, it was wonderful."

"How did it end?"

"Cleo the main character poisoned herself because in the end Marco couldn't love her forever."

Erik yelled in anger because of the way Raoul had ended his opera. The horrible ending through off the whole meaning to his "Love me forever" title.

"Raoul stole my Opera Christine! He was the one who went into my music room and touched everything, not the servant. That ignorant man even finished it for me in the worst way possible! That opera Christine was being written for you and you alone."

"What?" Christine's voice was hardly a whisper as she tried to make out Erik's anger.

"Christine, that opera has been in the process of being written ever since the day I first loved you. That monster had the audacity to take it away and make it into his own."

Christine didn't know what or who to believe. Raoul had changed and surly wouldn't have gone and stole Erik's opera but then again Erik wouldn't lie.

"Is this true Erik?"

"Yes Christine. I was going to finish it and present it to you in front of Paris."

Christine had a seat at the end of her bed and looked away. Raoul had done something horrible, horrible enough to hurt her angel of music.

"Please come back to the party with me Erik. You and I will confront Raoul about the opera."

"What's the use? It's already ruined Christine."

Christine pulled Erik up from his seat and kissed him.

"Come my love, let us go and eat dinner."

Erik placed his mask back over his face and walked to the dinning room with Christine. The dining room was crowded with people who were standing around eating the elegant food that was placed on the table. Christine and Erik made their way through the crowd, and made it to Raoul who was standing with everyone eating his dinner.

"Raoul, is it true that you stole Erik's opera?" asked Christine in an angry tone.

Raoul just stood there in silence eating his dinner before nodding. Before Erik could even get the chance to speak out, he watched as Christine slapped him square in the face. Raoul immediately grabbed Christine's hands violently and pulled her close to his face.

"Don't you ever touch me! Never ever touch me Christine!"

Erik couldn't take seeing his dear Christine in Raoul's grasp and pushed him off of her causing him to fall back into the dinner table and cause it to cave in. Raoul was now on the floor covered in all the food that was once sitting on the table as Christine looked down upon him in such disgust.

"You haven't changed Raoul, you're still the same evil bastard that you always were. I'm leaving with Erik and my daughter tonight! Good luck on finding a Countess to replace me with."

Erik smiled at Christine and offered his arm to lead her out of the room.

"So where are we going?" asked Erik.

"Anywhere far from here my love."

Erik ran to his bedroom and packed a small bag full of his things and waited for Christine to return with Clorinda in her arms. He was finally leaving Raoul and the palace to live a life with just his family once more. Once Christine returned carrying Clorinda in her arms Erik led them out of the palace to go to the stable. Once Erik attached his bag to his stallion, he hopped up onto it's back and pulled Christine and Clorinda up beside him. Everything was finally going to be ok, they were finally going to be rid of Raoul for good. Once they left the stable, horror played out in front of their very eyes. They couldn't go any further because Raoul and his guards were lined up in a row on their horses stopping them from leaving the Palace. Raoul rode right up to Erik's horse and looked him right in the eye.

"If you were smart Christine, I'd get off this high horse and get back inside. You have no right to leave me."

"Christine has every right, she is my wife and don't you forget that." Snarled Erik backing his horse up away from Raoul.

"Really monster? One call to my men and they'll blow you away with their riffles so I would do as I say and tell Christine to get off the horse. The hell with you, you can burn in hell for all I care, you and your sorry excuse for a daughter."

Erik didn't know what to do, he wasn't letting Christine down off of the horse, and he surly wasn't sticking around to find out what Raoul was going to do. He quickly forced his horse to gallop into the other horses causing him to get by. As they traveled into the dark woods with the wind against their faces they heard a whistle go off and the sound of horses getting closer.

"What are we going to do Erik?" yelled Christine as she held onto Erik.

"Get to the train tracks and hop the train."

Once Erik got his horse out of the woods, he was relieved to spot the two ton steam engine just passing by at speeds so fast to catch up to. As he glanced behind he noticed Raoul's men only a few feet away. Quickly Erik forced his horse to gallop faster to catch up to the train.

"Get ready Christine!" he yelled as he lined his horse up against the side of the train. Once he had his horse lined up where he wanted Erik stood up on his feet and grabbed his bag before he jumped onto the top of one of the box cars. Once he had a steady balance he reached down and tried to grab Christine's hand.

"Come on Christine, reach!" yelled Erik.

Christine tried to reach out for Erik's hand but couldn't, not with Clorinda in her arms.

"Erik, let me hand you Clorinda!" replied Christine holding Clorinda out to Erik. After a few tries, Erik finally got a hold of Clorinda and pulled her up to the box car with him. As he was going for Christine once again his horse began to slow down causing the train to get away from her.

"Come on Christine! Reach me for god sakes!" When the horse got a little further away, Erik knew that she had to jump because she he wasn't going to be able to reach her now, not with the distance between them.

"Jump! Jump now!"

Christine listened to Erik, and stood up onto the horse and jumped. Instead of getting onto the box car, she just made it by grabbing the edges of it. Erik gripped her arm and held her from falling as the train kept going.

"Pull me up Erik!" pleaded Christine as she was loosing her grip. Erik only had his one good arm and couldn't get the strength to pull her up by himself.

"I can't Christine, I'm trying but I can't." Erik was literally in tears as he told his angel that he couldn't pull her. Once he looked up he noticed that the men had halted their horses and stopped following them.

"They stopped." replied Erik in confusion. It only took a few seconds to realize why, below them Erik noticed that the ground had ended leaving only rail and a high altitude with rushing water below it promising certain death to any person who fell off the tracks.

"Don't let me go Erik." cried Christine as she kept slipping away from him.

"I won't let go Christine, I'm holding on as best as I can."

Christine knew that he wasn't going to be able to hang onto her much longer because of the way he was beginning to slip from off of the box car. Her daughter was safe with him and that's all that mattered. She needed to tell him, if she was going to die she needed to tell her angel that she was pregnant.

"Erik, I need to tell you…."

"Tell me what?" asked Erik as he began to slip from off of the box car.

"Today, and all this time that I've been trying to talk to you……I'm pregnant Erik."

Christine watched the tears form into his eyes as he continued to hold onto her.

"I love you Christine, you're going to be fine. We're going to get out of this mess once and for all I promise you. We're going to go to New York and be away from everything bad."

"Promise me to look after Clorinda….please take good care of her Erik…..I love you."

Erik couldn't take it any longer and got to his feet as Clorinda held onto the top of the box care for dear life. He gathered up all the strength that he had inside of him and was about to pull Christine up when all of a sudden he felt something hit him so hard in the back if the head that he landed right back onto the box car causing him to rip Christine's dress and for her to plummet to certain death below. Erik wanted to scream, but he was now half conscious and couldn't even stay awake to jump off the train. It seemed like forever before he gained consciousness again and when he did he opened his eyes to look upon the night sky. He was still atop of the box car and wasn't even sure how many hours, minutes or days had passed since Christine's fall. She was surly dead and he was never going to find her again. All he had left now was his angel Clorinda and he couldn't bare the thought of life without her. It was all his fault, her death was all because of his stupidity. As he looked at his sleeping daughter all he could think about now was how to raise her alone. He couldn't stay around Paris, he would just be hounded down again like an animal and then his daughter would surly be put in an orphanage. No, he needed to go someplace where the Opera Ghost hasn't been heard of, and New York was the perfect place. Clorinda eventually curled up in her father's arms and silently cried for her mother wishing that she could change the past.

"Daddy, where are we going?" cried Clorinda uncontrollably.

"I miss her too Clorinda, it was all my fault but you're all I have left. We need to look out for one another and so we must go someplace safe. New York will be our new home now."

And so it was that a new journey was to start, the journey of father and Daughter alone together in society. Christine was long gone and the hardest part of raising her daughter alone was about to begin. He had never been alone without Christine and couldn't do nothing more than sob the whole way to New York, hiding from the demons that lied deep within his soul. God had given him Christine and he had also taken her away. His beloved had frequently said that God has a plan for everyone…..and so now all he could do was wonder what that plan was……

**Ok everyone, this is the end of this story. The sequel will be up as soon as possible about Erik raising Clorinda in NY please stay tuned in and don't forget to send in your thoughts…Thank you for reading and hope to see everyone at the sequel soon.**


End file.
